Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste
by Clan AFY
Summary: Por un deseo egoísta, Sasuke lastima a la persona que más lo quiere. Siendo abandonado por esa persona descubre su amor pero ya es tarde, se fue y no sabe a dónde. Ahora quince años después descubre la razón del abandono y deberá cambiar para ser perdonado y recuperar lo que perdió ¿lo lograra? ¿O también perderá lo ultimo que le quedaba? [Gen: YAOI / AU] [ADV: Mpreg]
1. Prologo

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Soy _Yukihana-Hime_ y les traigo una nueva historia(0.)/**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Resumen:  
**

 _Por un deseo egoísta, Sasuke lastima a la persona que más lo quiere y él ama. Siendo abandonado por esa persona descubre su amor pero ya es tarde, se fue y no sabe a dónde. Por intentar recuperar lo que perdió, descuida lo más valioso que aun le queda. Quince años después descubre la razón del abandono y deberá cambiar para ser perdonado y recuperar lo que perdió ¿lo lograra? ¿O perderá también lo último que le queda?_

 **Genero:** YAOI / Drama / AU.

 **Advertencia:** Mpreg.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 0 - PROLOGO**

* * *

.

A casi de cumplir tres años de haber ganado en la cuarta guerra ninja, la aldea de Konoha se encontraba de fiesta. Todos los aldeanos se encontraban felices y deseaban que el tiempo transcurriera rápido para que el medio día llegara. Seria en el momento en que el sol estuviera en el punto más alto en el cielo, en que la ceremonia para nombrar al nuevo Hokage se llevaría a cabo. Todos esperaban ansiosos el nombramiento de uno de los héroes de guerra y héroe de Konoha; Naruto Uzumaki, el jinchuriki del Bijuu de nueve colas, Kurama.

Cuando la hora deseada llego, todos puntualmente y con su vestimenta blanca, se dirigieron a las cercanías de la torre Hokage, lugar desde donde, se anunciaría el nombramiento. Los aldeanos que hasta hace poco habían estado hablando, guardaron silencio al ver en lo más alto a su actual líder; Tsunade Senju, quien le pasaría el cargo al tan esperado rubio. La líder vestía una kimono blanco, junto con su sombrero.

-Habitantes de Konoha; el día de hoy es tan especial para mí, como para ustedes...-Después de unas emotivas palabras sobre lo que fue para ella el representar a la aldea, procedió a dar el nombramiento-...Entonces después de estas palabras, le otorgo la palabra así como el cargo al sexto Hokage, él asumirá el puesto en lugar del quinto Hokage, yo; Tsunade Senju. Sin más que decir, quiero que reciban con alegría al sexto...

-¡Waaa! ¡Naruto-sama! ¡Buen trabajo, Tsunade-sama! -todo el pueblo comenzó a ovacionar al ver aparecer una segunda persona al lado de la rubia con la típica vestimenta de los Kages, una capa blanca y un sombrero cubriendo su rostro.- ¡Waaa! ¡Sexto! ¡Hokage! ¡Woo...!

-...Shikamaru Nara.

-¡...oooo! -y como si se fueran quedando sin voz la ovación termino.- ¿Qué? -el lugar se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego ser llenado por murmullos.- ¿Y Naruto-sama? ¿Dónde está, Uzumaki? ¿El chico Nara? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Es una broma más de Naruto? Ese chico debería tomarse esto más en serio.

Ninguno de los habitantes de Konoha sabía que sucedía. Una semana antes se había anunciado que quien tomaría el cargo seria el rubio imperativo pero en esos momentos, quien tomaba el cargo, era el joven estratega, el cual se había autoproclamado la mano derecha del Uzumaki.

Todos los de la generación del rubio y el castaño, subieron con habilidad a la cima de la torre, querían una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo los Anbus que se encontraban con los líderes, les obstruyeron el paso.

-Alto, estamos en medio de la ceremonia. -Dijo el líder del equipo Anbu, a quien por la voz reconocieron como Sai.

-¿Que está pasando? -exigió saber Sasuke, encarando al enmascarado.- ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Queremos una explicación. -pidió Tenten a un lado de Lee

-Naruto jamás permitiría que le quitaran el título de Hokage. -agrego Kiba, no encontraba otra explicación que no fuera que le habían arrebatado el puesto a su amigo

-Estoy de acuerdo. -apoyo Shino.

-Sai, déjanos pasar. -exigió Sakura con el ceño fruncido.- Debemos hablar con Tsu...

-No. -respondió el enmascarado.- No permitan que nadie intervenga. -ordeno a su equipo.

Los miembros enmascarados se alinearon creando una muralla entre los alborotadores y los líderes de la aldea, ninguno de ellos -incluyendo a Sai-, sabían lo que pasaba, mas eso no importaba; su deber era seguir las órdenes que había dado con anterioridad la quinta; _"No dejar que nadie impida el nombramiento. No importa quién o porque"_ Sai no había entendido el porqué de aquella orden pero al ver el cambio en la situación, cobraba un poco de sentido.

-¡Sai! -gritaron los jóvenes ninjas.

Shikamaru y Tsunade volvieron su atención a la aldea al ver que los Anbus tenían hasta cierto punto el control de la situación ahí. Con un suspiro el nuevo Hokage tomo la palabra.

-...Konoha...-todo el mundo detuvo cualquier acción al escuchar la voz del sexto.-...Entiendo que en estos momentos la situación es muy confusa. -el Nara miro de reojo a sus ex-compañeros que habían dejado de forcejear y gritar para escucharlo también.- Sé que todos esperaban a Naruto Uzumaki como el sexto Hokage. Pero nuestro rubio el día de ayer por fin nos confesó una verdad que ni Tsunade-sama y yo, sabíamos y que lo había estado atormentando desde hace un tiempo. Todos, poco o mucho, habrán notado el estado, tanto físico como mental que tuvo este último mes...-Los aldeanos se miraron entre sí, en acuerdo que el aspecto del rubio había dejado mucho que desear en esos días, se le notaba fatigado o incluso enfermo. Sin esperar respuesta, el castaño continuo.-...Todos éramos conscientes de que su sueño siempre había sido ser Hokage, algo que logro. Sin embargo, durante el trayecto de aquellos días en que lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos al salir de la academia, al día de hoy, ese sueño cambio...-Sasuke desde donde estaba iba a negar eso, mas no tuvo oportunidad al sentir un kunai en su garganta de parte de Sai para que guardara silencio-...y no sabía cómo decírnoslo sin que le reclamáramos o sentir que nos defraudaba...

-¡Naruto-sama jamás nos defraudaría! ¡No importa que haga! -los grito de los ciudadanos interrumpieron a Shikamaru, quien al igual que Tsunade sonrió, observando el cambio que había en las personas con respecto al rubio.- ¡Él jamás nos fallaría! ¡Lo apoyaremos en todo!

Antes despreciado y humillado por ellos, y ahora siendo alabado por todos. Naruto en verdad era alguien sorprendente y especial... y era por eso mismo que lo ayudarían aun si el mundo entero se oponía.

-...Estoy de acuerdo con todos ustedes. -se extendió de nuevo el silencio al escuchar al castaño-...Y es por esa misma razón que ni Tsunade-sama y yo nos negamos a cumplir su nuevo sueño... Naruto desea seguir los pasos de su mentor. Desea viajar y cuidar de nuestra preciada aldea, desde afuera como lo hacía Jiraiya-sama... temía nuestra reacción al saber de ello y es por eso que no decía nada, pero llego a su límite el día de ayer, donde no le quedo de otra al contarnos.

-Como mi regalo de despedida y apoyo, lo libere de su nuevo cargo, lo deje libre. -agrego Tsunade, dando su granito de ayuda a su predecesor.- Quiero que después de todo lo que ha hecho por esta aldea y por el mundo shinobi, él por fin logre ser feliz. Así que le di mi apoyo para que comenzara su viaje. ¿Naruto no merece ser feliz?

-¡Sí! -grito toda la aldea, algunos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y otros contenían el llanto o lloraban libremente.

-Eso mismo pienso yo. -dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa.- Naruto sigue peleando por cumplir su sueño.

-Y para facilitarle las cosas, Naruto no tomara el cargo. Ayudamos en su deseo.

Los aldeanos entendieron que significaba aquello, por lo que ahora todo se resolvía. Naruto se había ido para cumplir su nuevo sueño. Ser Hokage significaría que debía estar atado a la aldea, siempre limitado a los límites de esta y eso no lo permitirían, si el rubio deseaba viajar, lo apoyarían, incluso se encargarían de hacer lo que pudieran por que las demás aldeas lo ayudaran si se presentaba en alguna. Extrañarían al chico, a quien muchos vieron crecer y que los había salvado en varias ocasiones, estaban en deuda con él por lo que ellos tampoco se negarían a cumplir su pequeño sueño y tampoco le reprocharían.

-Estaba tan desesperado y feliz por ello, que el día de hoy a partido. -dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa y aliviada al ver que la aldea no renegaba de su héroe. Todos sonrieron al imaginarse al pequeño rubio en uno de sus ataques de alegría.- Ahora continuemos con el nombramiento.

Sasuke sintió su corazón estrujarse, Naruto se había ido sin siquiera decirle algo, aceptaba que había sido un tonto por negar sus sentimientos y tratarlo mal hace unos meses atrás, sin embargo el Dobe nunca le mostro resentimiento, quería pedirle perdón. Sakura quería llorar, su mejor amigo no le había dicho nada a ella, se sentía dolida y ahogo un grito de tristeza con sus manos, no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada… por el contrario, era el rubio quien debía gritarle, golpearla e insultarla por su desfachatez…pero aquel chico nunca lo haría y lo sabía, era demasiado noble y bondadoso para recriminarle su crimen.

Por su parte Sai, dejo escapar una lagrimilla al enterarse; Naruto era su primer amigo y el que le había enseñado mucho, se sentía mal al pensar que no fue capaz de notar el sufrir de su amigo, sin embargo lo apoyaba igual que parecían apoyarlo el equipo de Shikamaru -Ino y Chouji- y Tsunade… Y era mejor que hubiera distancia.

La noticia tomo a todos por sorpresa, ninguno había sido consciente de ello, siempre creyendo que Naruto aun deseaba ser Hokage y sin saberlo le colocaban de apoco cadenas a su cuerpo. Aunque se sentían un poco dolidos porque nunca les dijo nada -incluida su partida-, no le reprocharían, lo apoyarían como el rubio siempre hizo... o al menos se creyeron aquello hasta ver la mirada de complicidad de sus líderes, así como su seriedad que procuraban cubrir con alegría falsa.

-Yo, Shikamaru Nara, acepto con humildad y responsabilidad el cargo de Kage, de Konohagakure. Me comprometo a cumplir un papel eficiente, y no traicionar las expectativas que tienen del Hokage, así como ser digno del cargo que ejerció Tsunade-sama con empeño y que uno de mis mejores amigos; Naruto, deseaba.

Todas los aldeanos aplaudieron y gritaron en apoyo a los Hokage -el quinto y sexto-, así como deseándole buena suerte al zorrito rubio que se fue.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru abrió la puerta para adentrarse a lo que ahora sería desde ahora su oficina como Sexto Hokage de la aldea, seguido por los demás que no paraban de pedir explicaciones a gritos -a excepción de Tsunade, Ino y Chouji- sobre los repentinos cambios, así como la ausencia del rubio.

Tsunade al entrar casi se sienta detrás del escritorio pero al recodar que ya no era el quinto, no lo hizo quedando a medio sentarse. Con una sonrisa divertida le dio paso a Shikamaru, quien se sentó con un sentimiento de extrañes, teniendo a Ino de su lado izquierdo y, a Chouji y Tsunade de su lado derecho.

-Esto se siente extraño… -dijo Shikamaru dando vueltas en la silla acomodándose en ella.

-¡Shikamaru deja de hacerte el tonto y dinos! -exclamo Sakura enojada.

Ante el grito detuvo el giro, quedado enfrente de los quejillas que eran sus conocidos, y que lo miraban mal.

-…y problemático.-suspiro con cansancio. Le daba flojera explicar todo de nuevo pero no le quedaba de otra- Ya lo explique ante la aldea. -no perdía nada por intentar no decir más.

-Eso no explica nada. -exclamó Tenten.

-No quieran engañarnos.-dijo Kiba.

-Eso no puede ser verdad. -agrego Sakura impacientada.

-Aquí hay algo más. -dijo Kakashi de acuerdo con los menores.

-Naruto ha renunciado -en cuanto hablo, todos callaron- quiere seguir los pasos de Jiraiya-sama, desea viajar sin restricciones. ¿Qué más quieren escuchar?

Todos querían volver a protestar, eso no les decía absolutamente nada sobre lo que pasaba, pero en el momento en que iban a hablar la puerta se abrió de repente.

-¡Hokage-sama los Bijuu no están! ¡Han desaparecido! -exclamo un ninja conmocionado.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, sin poder creer lo que escuchaban, ya que ninguno se había percatado de la ausencia de aquellos chakras tan fuertes que se suponía debían estar a las afuera de Konoha.

-¡¿Cómo es eso?! -exclamo Kakashi- ¡Es imposible que algo tan grande como ellos, desapareciera sin que nos diéramos cuenta!

-Yo…bueno… -decía el ninja que había llegado.

-¡Yamato prepara un escuadrón; iremos a buscarlos y también a Naruto! -ordeno Kakashi.- Ya me canse de juegos.

El peli-plateado se había vuelto Anbu de nuevo y para que la antigua organización _"Raíz"_ no despareciera y hubiera caos, Kakashi se volvió el líder de aquella rama.

-Ha…

-Eso no será necesario. -dijo Shikamaru interrumpiendo.

Nuevamente quisieron replicar, no entendían nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, había mucha información y muchos movimientos sin sentido en tan solo un día, que se suponía debió pasar con tranquilidad y festejos.

-¡Hiashi-sama no puede interrumpir! -escucharon un nuevo grito proveniente del pasillo y segundos después, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Hiashi Hyuuga, líder de unos de los clanes más importantes en Konoha.

-¡Cállate, esto es importante! -dijo el líder, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, para luego voltear a ver al nuevo Hokage.- Hokage-sama necesito que envié un escudaron de Anbu en busca de mi hija Hinata y mi nieto, han desaparecido desde ayer en la noche y no hemos logrado encontrarlos.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa de la nueva noticia. Ese día habían decidido desparecer todos sus conocidos ¿o qué? ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hinata también?! -exclamo Kiba siendo secundado por algunos ladridos de Akamaru.

-¡Sai! -Llamo Kakashi- Tú prepara otro escuadrón para ir en busca de Hinata.

-Hai.

Ino, Chouji, Tsunade y Shikamaru observaban todo el alboroto que se había hecho en la oficina, por algo tan simple como no saber escuchar. Shikamaru miro a su antecesora, en busca de que los detuviera pero Tsunade le mando una mirada de _"Tu eres el Hokage, hazlo tú"…_ suspiro y miro al frente de nuevo, todo era problemático a su pensar.

-Oigan. -hablo tranquilamente pero nadie le hacía caso por estar ordenando cosas y gritando.- Todos cállense… -nada.

-Sai tu iras por el oeste, Yamato por el sur y yo me dirigiré…

-¡SILENCIO! -grito Tsunade al ver que Shikamaru no lograba callarlos y que Kakashi seguía dando órdenes. Todos guardaron silencio y prestaron atención a la Sannin de nuevo.- Shikamaru, así se grita…-el menor suspiro con cansancio.-…Y ustedes, acostúmbrense a la voz de su nuevo Hokage, van varias veces en que pide su atención y lo han ignorado, él es su líder. -los regaño a todos.

-Hiashi-san…-llamo la atención Shikamaru de nuevo-…lo siento pero no mandare ningún equipo en busca de Hinata. -ante la respuesta todos lo miraron mal y sorprendidos.

-¡¿Pero que esta dici…?! -quiso reclamar pero Shikamaru no lo dejo.

-Hay tres razones para ello. -hablo- Primera; Hinata no fue secuestrada como usted piensa, se fue de la aldea por voluntad propia junto con Naruto. -nadie podía creer lo que decía el Kage- Segunda; no podemos retenerla, no puedo mandar a un grupo para traerla, si ella no lo desea, no tiene nada que la ate a la aldea.

-Es del clan…

-Pero no es la heredara. -hablo firmemente Shikamaru ante el mayor.- Y tercera razón; aun cuando enviara al equipo, no seriamos capaces de encontrarla, los Bijuu se fueron con Naruto y ella, ellos se encargarían de borrar cualquier rastro que dejaran, con la finalidad de que Naruto no fuese detenido a la hora de cumplir su nuevo sueño.

-El Dobe no deseaba otra cosa que ser Hokage. -dijo furioso Sasuke por que los lideres continuaban diciendo esa mentira para justificar la situación- ¿Qué ocultan? Dímelo ahora o te hare hablar con el Sharingan. –amenazo.

Todos se tensaron, no sabiendo a quien a poyar; querían respuestas tanto como Sasuke pero no podían dejar que el Uchiha dañara a su nuevo Hokage, como lo había dicho la rubia, Shikamaru era el nuevo líder de Konoha.

El Nara suspiro intentando relajarse, no debía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos negativos que sintiera por el Uchiha. Aunque debía de reconocer que quisiera atarlo a su técnica de sombras y llevarlo a un acantilado para dejarlo caer, disfrutando del momento.

-No ocultamos nada, aquí tengo sus cartas de renuncia y sus bandas, ambos no reniegan su aldea, solo han renunciado a su deberes como ninjas al servicio de Konoha. Ellos pueden venir y salir de la aldea, así como caminar libremente por las aldeas sin ser acusados de traición. -explico Shikamaru mostrando ambas cartas donde se mostraba la firma de los dos fugitivos y sus bandas al lado.

-Pudieron haber copiado su letra y las bandas no dicen nada, Naruto jamás se quitaría la suya.-alego Sasuke, quien era el más reacio a creer la verdad.

-Pues creo que te equivocas esta vez Sasuke. -dijo Kiba atrayendo la atención.

-Es como dice Kiba, están equivocados.-hablo Tsunade- Kiba ya debió darse cuenta que las bandas y las cartas tienen el olor de Naruto y Hinata.

Akamaru comenzó a sollozar al entender que la pelinegra que siempre fue amable con él y el rubio que compartía personalidad con su dueño, se habían ido.

-Así es. -dijo Kiba triste, al aceptar que sus amigos en verdad se marcharon. De repente todo se hacía más real.

-Pudieron habérsela puesto por unos minutos y ya.-dijo Sasuke no creyendo nada. Todo debía ser una mala broma de parte de los involucrados, querían darle un escarmiento.

-No, tienen su esencia muy impregnada. -contesto Kiba. Akamaru se acostó en el suelo, cubriéndose el hocico.

-Entonces es verdad que se fueron…-Tenten reprimía algunas lágrimas. Hinata era como una hermana para ella y Naruto era uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad! -seguía reclamando Sasuke.

Shikamaru suspiro de cansancio, el Uchiha sí que era terco y su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin. Era consciente que eso sucedería pero honestamente esperaba que el renegado se molestara, hiciera algún berrinche aceptando la verdad y se fuera furioso de su oficina a hacer alguna estupidez por la ciudad.

-Naruto…-llamo Ino la atención al ver como Shikamaru se está impacientando con la terquedad del Uchiha-…también desea saber si puede encontrar a más de su clan, como lo hizo con Karin-san.

-¿Del Clan Uzumaki? -pregunto Sakura, limpiando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Así es.

-¿Y porque tenía que llevarse a Hinata con él? -pregunto Sasuke, Hiashi estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo. ¿Qué tenía que ver uno con otro?

-Uno; Hinata se fue con él por voluntad propia, ya lo dije… y sus razones tendrá para querer irse…-hablo Shikamaru al momento de suspirar para serenarse y dejándose caer en el respaldo de su silla- Y dos; ustedes saben que su _relación_ mejoro después de lo que paso con Neji, así que, ¿quién mejor que Naruto para viajar con ella o al revés?

-Además…-Ino no dejo que el Uchiha volviera abrir la boca-…tu mejor que nadie debe de saber lo que se siente querer revivir su clan si no hay nadie más que tú. Necesitará ayuda de alguien si resulta ser el último ¿o me equivoco? -todos entendieron el tono sugestivo utilizado por la rubia- Sino, no hubieras embarazado a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no le agradaba para nada la idea de Naruto y Hinata _"reviviendo"_ -como decía Ino- el clan Uzumaki. Omitió el reproche disfrazado de la mujer referente a su paternidad, ese era un tema no que no le interesaba a nadie más que a él. Ni siquiera Naruto tenía voto en ello.

-Ino.-llamo Shikamaru en modo de advertirle que se estaba pasando.

-En cualquier caso. Tengo que ir en busca de Karui-san para avisarle que Bee-san también se fue con Naruto, así Raikage-sama no vendrá a destruir Konoha en busca de su hermano.-dijo la rubia empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

-Voy contigo.-dijo Chouji saliendo junto con ella de la oficina.

-Ya todo se ha explicado. Dejen que Naru haga su vida lejos de aquí y con quien él quiera. -hablo Tsunade atrayendo la atención- Nadie puede ir en busca de Naruto y Hinata. Ellos no lo desean y además no han hecho nada malo para que se les busque.

-No me importa si no es una orden.-dijo Sasuke.- Iré a buscar al Dobe no importa por donde…

-Déjalo en paz Sasuke, él tiene su propia vida que hacer y tú la tuya, creo que lo mejor para ti es hacerte cargo de las dos mujeres que embarazaste. -dijo Shikamaru mirando a Sakura con decepción.- Y quien sabe, es posible que haya más… ¿no crees? -supo que había dejado que algunos sentimientos negativos se manifestaron en sus palabras al ver como el Uchiha fruncía mas el ceño y lo asesinaba con la mirada- Además, no puedes ir paseándote por donde tú quieras…-regreso a su tono neutral-…los daños que hiciste antes de la guerra todavía no son completamente perdonados por las demás aldeas. No destruyas lo que tanto esfuerzo logro mi amigo.

A Sasuke quería decirle algunas cosas al Nara, pero no tuvo oportunidad al sentir la mano de su antiguo profesor en su hombro, quien con la mirada le indico que mirara a la pelirosa. La chica sollozaba, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, sin decir más la tomo del brazo y la obligo a salir del lugar junto a él.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Yukihana:** Espero les haya gustado la nueva historia y si son buenos conmigo déjenme comida que son los Reviews o me muero XD

 **Shikamaru:** Me distes un puesto problemático **-mirándola-**

 **Yukihana:** Lo siento pero felicidades por ser Hokage **-sonriendo-**

 **Shikamaru:** Bueno... **-suspirando-** mientras Naruto sea feliz no hay problema

 **Yukihana:** Te entiendo... todo sea por Naru. Bueno eso es todo por hoy.

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**

 **-Se apagan las luces-**


	2. Suna

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Soy _Yukihana-Hime_ y les traigo una nueva historia.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Resumen:  
**

 _Por un deseo egoísta, Sasuke lastima a la persona que más lo quiere y él ama. Siendo abandonado por esa persona descubre su amor pero ya es tarde, se fue y no sabe a dónde. Por intentar recuperar lo que perdió, descuida lo más valioso que aun le queda. Quince años después descubre la razón del abandono y deberá cambiar para ser perdonado y recuperar lo que perdió ¿lo lograra? ¿O perderá también lo último que le queda?_

 **Genero:** YAOI / Drama / AU.

 **Advertencia:** Mpreg.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 - Suna.**

* * *

.

 **~15 AÑOS DESPUES~**

 **.**

En la aldea oculta de la arena, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación y que solo se iluminaba por algunos rayos de la luz de la luna que entraban por las ventanas, se podían ver dos cuerpos retozando juntos, sobre la silla detrás del único escritorio del lugar, perlados de sudor debido a la actividad que llevaban a cabo con tanto esmero...

-Ahh, Gaara…-gemía sin control el cuerpo de menor estatura, mientras subía y bajaba sobre la pelvis del más alto. Disfrutando de la sensación que le genera el sentir como el miembro del pelirrojo salía y entraba de su interior, llenándolo. - Gaara, ya no aguanto más… Ahhhhh – gritó al alcanzar el segundo orgasmo de la noche.

-Mi amor…-gimió el pelirrojo cerca del oído de su amado, al momento de correrse sin remedio al sentir como su pene era aprisionado más fuerte por el interior del contrario.- Te amo tanto.

-Yo… yo también…-jadeaba en busca de aire.

Mientras regulaban su respiración en espera de comenzar una nueva ronda, el pelirrojo empezó a besar a su pareja, quien gustoso le respondía. Ambos cuerpos sentían como el calor de la lujuria se apoderaba de ellos, hacía varios días que no se veían y tocaban, debido a lo ocupados que estaban por los preparativos para el gran evento que se llevaría en la aldea; los examen chunnin.

Poco a poco el beso se volvió más demandante, y el más pequeño solo podía jadear y gemir al sentir como la virilidad de su pareja que hasta hacia unos segundos atrás estaba flácido, volvía a crecer, endureciéndose en su interior.

-Ahh, Gaara… dentro…

-No puedo evitarlo, tú me existas demasiado…-murmuro el pelirrojo con lujuria, mordiendo levemente el cuello ajeno.

El toque en la puerta hizo que la actividad dentro de la habitación se detuviera al instante. El pelirrojo se abstuvo de tocar el miembro de su pareja para animarlo. Sello con una de sus manos los labios de su compañía, no quería que los descubrieran.

-Kazekage-sama, ¿se encuentra ahí?...-volvieron a tocar.

Ambos amantes intercambiaron miradas, guardando silencio, principalmente el buscado, por no saber cómo salir de tan bochornosa situación. Si eran descubiertos el chisme no tardaría en correrse por toda la oficina, incluso la aldea y no deseaba que eso pasara; después de todo él era la máxima autoridad y debía poner el ejemplo, separando el trabajo de lo personal. Algo que no hacía en esos momentos, ya que estaba realizando una actividad muy personal en las instalaciones de la torre de Kage.

No lo recordaba, ¿en qué momento la situación se volvió así? Ah, ya. Cuando su pareja se presentó repentinamente en su oficina y lo asalto, seduciéndolo hasta no dejarlo pensar en otra cosa que estar dentro de él y oírlo gritar su nombre con aquella voz cargada de deseo y amor con la que lo hacía cada vez que lo embestía. Otra razón más para no ser descubiertos, no deseaba que se hablara mal de su pareja.

-Kaze...

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto el pelirrojo con seriedad.

-Vengo a entregarle un informe. -se escuchó como intentaban mover la manija para abrir la puerta-¿Me permite pasar?

-Preferiría que lo hicieras desde ahí, me duele la cabeza. -mintió, observando como su compañero se quitaba la mano que cubría su boca y sonreía traviesamente.- Te escucho…

-Como ordene. -dijo la persona de afuera- Se le informa que el Hokage-sama ha llegado con su familia…

-¿Entonces mi hermana ya está aquí? -una pregunta tonta a su parecer, ya que si Shikamaru había asistido era obvio que Temari lo acompaño, pero es que no podía pensar bien en ese momento.

Contuvo unos pequeños jadeos que le provoco el que el contrario lo besara en el cuello y la clavícula. Su acompañante disfrutaba de lo lindo verlo contener aquellos sonidos por salvar su reputación y algo más. Sabía que su pareja era traviesa por naturaleza, disfrutaba de la adrenalina del momento en ocasiones y es por esa misma razón, por la que nunca había sucumbido a la tentación en la oficina del Kazekage, sin embargo en esta ocasión fue diferente, hacía mucho que no tenía su compañía.

-Sí, Temari-sama llego junto a toda su familia. -respondió el informante un poco extrañado por la interrogante, pero la ligo al hecho de que su líder se sentía mal- También llegaron algunos aldeanos de Konoha como ya se había previsto…

-Ahh...-gimió en voz baja, al sentir como el cuerpo arriba de él comenzaba de nuevo a autopenetrarse. - No hagas eso. -pidió en un susurro, ya que la persona detrás de la puerta seguía hablando.

-Je... ¿el gran Gaara no desea que lo descubran haciendo cosas sucias en su oficina? -dijo burlonamente mientras subía y bajaba, a la par que repartía besos en el cuello y hombro del pelirrojo, provocando más jadeos de su parte.

-Tonto. -el Kazekage tomo con un poco de brusquedad las caderas del contrario y lo empujo profundizando aún más la penetración.

-¡Ah...! -el grito de placer fue acallado por los labios del Kage, quien no deseaba que nadie más escuchara a su pareja, y una de esas personas estaba justo afuera hablando algo sobre los visitantes de Konoha.

-Si lo decía, era por ti. -explico Gaara con una sonrisa y mirada llena de lujuria.- Pero como veo que no te importa eso…- acallando el posible grito de su acompañante lo beso y con rapidez se levantó de su silla, empujando con su arena todos los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio al suelo, depositando con fuerza a su pareja en el.- Ahora será mejor que intentes guardar silencio si no quieres que alguien más se entere que viniste a entregarte a tu señor.

-¿Eh...?

Sin que el pasivo tuviera tiempo para procesar la advertencia, el contrario comenzó a penetrarlo, sin compasión. El menor cubrió su boca con ambas manos, el juego que había iniciado -de burlarse del pelirrojo-, provocando que jadeara para que corriera el rumor de que el Kazekage se aliviaba solo en horas de trabajo, no había funcionado… y ahora era él, quien corría el riesgo de ser escuchado y volverse la comidilla de la oficina.

-¿Kazekage-sama se encuentra bien? -detuvo su informe al escuchar un fuerte golpe proveniente del interior de la oficina.

-Sí, continúa. -pidió el activo con una sonrisa burlona, mirando fijamente a la persona debajo de él, que le reprochaba con la mirada.- Y hazlo de la manera más lenta y clara posible, mi dolor está en aumento.

Al Kage no le importo la expresión de reproche creciente del contrario y siguió con el juego. Después de un rato, donde se divirtió de lo mejor observado a su pareja intentar reprimir sus jadeos y gritos al llegar dos veces al límites, se encontraba en el sillón de su oficina, acariciando la cabellera del menor quien estaba recostado en su regazo, ambos ya vestidos y sintiéndose muy bien. Ninguno de los dos podía negar que esa experiencia fuera placentera; la posibilidad de ser descubiertos en el acto, era nueva.

-Así que el Hokage llego…-murmuro el menor.

-Así es. ¿Qué planeas hacer? -pregunto el pelirrojo- ¿Ya has hablado con ella? Es casi seguro que él podría venir, después de todo, sus hijos presentaran el examen.

-No sé qué hacer. -aclaro con tristeza, mirando aquellos ojos aguamarina que lo cautivaban- Ya hablamos con ella; tu hablaste con ella, también lo hice yo... pero simplemente, no desea hacerlo. Tampoco quiero obligarla…

-Aun así tu deseas que ella le dé una oportunidad, ¿cierto? -pregunto Gaara besando en los labios a su más amado tesoro.

-Si…

-En ese caso no te rindas, insiste esta noche y mañana antes de partir. Estoy seguro, que al final ella va a acceder a complacerte…

-Pero yo no qui…

-Shhh…-el pelirrojo coloco dos dedos en los labios del contrario para silenciarlo.- Al principio no importa porque razón lo haga, tu estas seguro que las cosas saldrán bien al final, así que si es solo para complacerte está bien… De esa manera también, si no resulta, ella no se sentirá mal porque rompieran sus expectativas, ya que ella solo te obedecía.

Hubieran continuado la conversación pero ambos sintieron un chakra conocido acercarse. Desde la misma posición que tenían, esperaron a que la puerta fuera abierta. La luz del pasillo mostro la perfecta figura de una joven de pelo largo agarrado en dos coletas, quien se adentró al lugar.

-Al fin los encuentro. -dijo la joven.- ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro?

-Me dolía la cabeza. -respondió Gaara con una sonrisa juguetona.

La chica enarco una ceja no creyéndole, no era fácil que el pelirrojo se enfermara, y no le creyó más, al ver como el que estaba acostado se reía.

-Como sea, no quiero saber. -respondió con una leve sonrisa.- ¿Qué querían hablar conmigo? Los preparativos para los exámenes están casi terminados y yo debo…

-Es sobre eso. -interrumpió Gaara.- Como Kazekage suspendo todas las actividades que tengas…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! -interrumpió a gritos la joven.- ¡¿Lo estás haciendo por ese maldito?! ¡Si es así, esto es abuso de poder!

-Eres tu quien no me ha dado opción…

-Pero es que yo no deseo saber nada…-decía la pequeña pero unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron los gritos unilaterales.

-Adelante.

-Siento interrumpir, Kazekage-sama. -decía el recién llegado encendiendo la luz de la habitación, iluminando todo.

Todos centraron su atención al jovencito de piel blanca, ojos perlas y cabello castaño largo, con una tierna sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Yuu…-dijo el compañero del Kage mientras se erguía en el sofá y se alejaba de las piernas que utilizo de almohada minutos antes.

-Mejor dinos… ¿Qué paso con lo que te encargue? -pregunto el pelirrojo levantándose del sofá y acercándose a los jóvenes.

-Se ha confirmado la presencia de la familia entera en la posada que se destinó para los miembros de Konoha. -respondió el castaño con seriedad entregando algunos papeles a su líder.- ¿Cómo debemos proceder?

-Eso solo lo puede contestar ella…-contesto el pelirrojo entregando los mismos papeles a la chica.- Ya te hemos explicado todo, de principio a fin. Y aunque me duele verlo de esta manera; ya no eres mi dulce niña… tienes edad suficiente para tomar tus decisiones. Nosotros te apoyaremos. -decía dulcemente Gaara- Así que confiare como siempre lo hago; en que tomaras la decisión correcta.

-Por favor. -suplico el otro adulto desde el sillón.- Sé que le tienes rencor y es muy posible que yo te lo haya creado…

-Pero tú no hiciste nada malo…-interrumpió la chica, no quería que se echara la culpa. Él no.- El único culpable es…

-Déjame terminar, por favor…-sus ojitos se negaban a derramar más lágrimas.- Después de todo, lo que paso no debería contársele a una pequeña niña. Pero es que ya no podía seguir mintiéndote a ti… no a ti; una hermosa niña que no tiene culpa de nada. Es por ello que te conté la verdad, sin embargo no quiero que guardes odio o rencor dentro de ti. Solo quiero que lo conozcas y tú misma decidas si lo quieres en tu vida o no. El odio no es algo bueno y también te he contado las consecuencias que tiene el odiar… por favor, conócelo.

La suplica conmovió a todos los presentes, siendo el pelirrojo quien abrazo a su pareja al ver que no pudo retener más tiempo las lágrimas. La pequeña sintió que no podía negarse, si era algo que esas dos personas se lo pedían de manera tan emotiva, no podía hacerlo. Si cumplir el pedido les otorgaba la paz y felicidad que se merecían; aceptaría, pero primero quería conocer al enemigo, después de todo, no vas a la guerra sin conocer al rival.

Cuando iba a dar su respuesta sonrió mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza al entender la posible razón de que a pesar de hablar de algo sumamente importante, el contrario no se levantara del sofá. **_*Dolor de caderas…*_** la opción más realista.

-¿Puedo pensarlo mientras lo observo? -pidió la chica mirando a los mayores. Aceptaría complacerlos por más que odiara la idea.

-Eso es todo lo pedimos. -tomo la palabra el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, debido a que la persona en sus brazos lloro aún más, su petición sería aceptada.- Que Yuu este contigo. Pero si te acercas más de la cuenta, hare que lo conozcas sin objeciones.

No le gustó la idea pero acepto…

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke miro la aldea a su alrededor, sintiendo la arena debajo de sus pies, era la primera vez que tocaba de nuevo la arena de Suna, ya que al año de que Shikamaru tomara el cargo, se le negó realizar misiones en Sunagakuren y Kumogakuren.

Gaara le guardaba rencor por ser uno de las posibles causas de la partida de Naruto, algo que entendía ya que el pelirrojo era de los pocos que conocía sobre su relación con el Uzumaki. Por otra parte, el Raikage era el único líder de la alianza shinobi que no lo perdonaba por su pasado, por lo que la aldea era igual y no los culpaba, había incluso atentado contra los Kage´s.

Había salido a tomar un poco de aire para quitarse un poco del estrés que cargaba, no soportaba estar con Sakura y sus hijos. No podía evitar verlos y no culparlos por no poder estar al lado de Naruto.

Sumándole a su decepción de que sus tan deseados hijos no eran los prodigios que tanto había esperado. Ambos niños habían heredado los inútiles rasgos de sus madres, eran tan sentimentalistas que se dejaban llevar por nimiedades, y no habían ni siquiera despertado el sharingan.

Suspiro al ver la luna, desde hace años aquel astro era su único confidente, era el único testigo de las lágrimas que había derramado lamentándose por su estupidez juvenil. Todo por culpa de su orgullo y tonto deseo de resurgir su clan, había perdido lo único valioso en su vida... había perdido a Naruto y de la peor manera. La última conversación a solas que recordaba que tuvo con el rubio, fue cuando se enteró del embarazo de Sakura, después de aquel día Naruto siempre evito quedarse a solas, además de que Ino y Hinata se habían adjudicado el papel de protectoras para no dejarlos nunca solos.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

 **Hace 16 años atrás...**

Era una noche tranquila en Konoha, como todas desde el término de la guerra, o al menos para la mayoría. En unos pequeños departamentos cerca de los límites de Konoha, la tranquilidad no existía.

Sasuke Uchiha como cualquier otra noche se adentró a aquel cálido hogar ajeno, donde siempre era bien recibido y esta no sería la excepción… seguramente estaría su rubio quien lo recibiría con un dulce gesto. Estaba seguro de no amar a su rubio compañero, mas eso no significaba que no le perteneciera; Naruto se había convertido en algo de su propiedad desde el momento en que el rubio había dicho que lo regresaría a Konoha, incluso desde antes, desde que le salvo la vida de las agujas de aquel ninja de hielo, Haku.

Una vez dentro no encontró al Uzumaki en la sala como veces anteriores, un poco extrañado dejo sus cosas en los sillones y se adentró aún más hasta la recamara en donde había hecho suyo -de una manera más íntima y placentera- a Naruto. Cuando se acercaba había sentido el chakra del ninja por lo que entro con la intención de marcarlo una vez más. Le urgía bajarse la excitación que le había provocado una tipa, la cual lo animo para momentos después dejarlo al aclararle que él no formalizaría nada con ella. **_*Maldita tonta…*_**

Haría que el Uzumaki resolvería el asunto. Grande fue su alivio al saber que no tendría que esperarlo, el chico estaba en la recamara dándole la espalda. Se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la cintura desde atrás.

-Dobe. -ronroneo excitado en la oreja ajena, dirigió una mano al pecho y la otra a la entrepierna del rubio.- ¿Dobe? -lo giro para quedar de enfrente al notar que ni su voz ni sus acciones provocaban algún estremecimiento en el contrario como veces anteriores - ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto molesto al ver que no lo miraba a la cara.

-¿Porque? - pregunto Naruto en un pequeño murmullo.

-¿Porque, qué? -cuestiono Sasuke molesto y alejándose del menor

¿Porque no me dijiste que tendrías un hijo? -reclamo el oji-azul mirando fijamente los ojos negros del más alto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Porque no me dijiste que tendrías un hijo? -repitió con las emociones al tope.

-Maldito dobe, me asustase por unos segundos. -el Uchiha dejo su postura enojada y acorto de nuevo la distancia- Te lo dije. Tú sabes que el bebé de Hotaru es mío. Ya lo hablamos. Ahora mejor hagamos algo más entretenido. -apreso en abrazo al contrario y metió las manos bajo la ropa.

-¡Sasuke, suéltame! -empujo al peli-oscuro lejos.- Necesitamos hablar.

-Naruto, no hay nada que hablar. -frunció el ceño al saberse rechazado- Cuando te enteras de lo de Hotaru aceptaste seguir con esto, ahora, si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo, dilo, para irme de una vez, suficiente tuve con la escena de aquella vez.

-¿cómo puedes hablar así? -pregunto con ganas de llorar, mas no lo haría.

-Porque no debo darte explicaciones y aun así lo hago -contesto enojado- No somos nada para que tu...

-...creía que éramos novios -interrumpió en voz baja, debido al dolor creciente en su pecho, las palabras del Uchiha dolían... y mucho- Creí que teníamos una relación.

-No -objeto de manera rápida y fría como siempre- Nosotros no podemos ser novios. ¡Por dios Naruto, somos hombres! Nuestra relación es solamente carnal...

El Uzumaki se golpeó mentalmente, no entendiendo como pudo ser tan ingenuo; su viejo compañero no cambiaba, siempre sería un maldito bastardo como lo calificaban sus demás amigos. Se sentía humillado, utilizado… y lo peor, un idiota.

-...es por esa razón que no deberías de estar haciéndome escenitas de celos. -continuaba el azabache.

-¡Ya basta! - interrumpió el rubio - Esto termina aquí.

-¿Qué? -el Uchiha frunció aún más el ceño- ¿De que estas hablando?... Dobe, si es por lo de Hotaru...

-¡No es por ella! -el rubio lo miro fijamente- En eso tienes razón, te acepte aun sabiendo que ella esperaba un hijo tuyo.

-¿Entonces que me reclamas? Admites haber aceptado…

-¡Por favor!... lo hice porque creí que teníamos algo más fuerte -respondió el Uzumaki- pero ahora tú me has dejado en claro que no.

-Si lo que quieres es que seamos pareja olvídalo...-interrumpió el Uchiha.

-Y aunque me lo propusieras no lo aceptaría. -aclaro el oji-azul molestando aún más a su compañero.

Sasuke sentía una furia recorrer su cuerpo, ¿cómo se atrevía aquel Usuratonkachi a rechazarlo? Aunque nunca se lo propuso… ¡Era un Uchiha! El último, hay que remarcar. Cualquier mujer e incluso hombres, le pedían que los considerara aunque fuera por una noche. Un ejemplo era Sakura Haruno, aquella chica en verdad le rogo. Sonrió con arrogancia de solo recodarlo, ese tonto rubio no sabía lo que estaba negando.

-¿Y cómo estás seguro? -pregunto con tono sensual, el que sabía estremecía al Uzumaki- Si yo lo quiero, en estos momentos te pongo en esa cama y tú mismo me abrirás tus piernas, rogando que te tome. -forcejeo al intentar abrazar por la cintura al otro.

-Estoy seguro, porque a diferencia de ti, yo si considero a mis amigos. –Naruto lo empujo con gran fuerza al maldito, poniendo una distancia efectiva.

-¿Qué tiene que ver uno con el otro?

-Je... así que no lo sabes. -el tono burlón del rubio molesto al Uchiha.- Déjame ser quien te lo diga… Sakura está embarazada... y el bebé es tuyo.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos por la sorpresiva noticia, no se la esperaba. Lo de la chica pelirosa solo había sido un capricho por parte de ambos, nunca creyó que algo bueno saliera de ello.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto ya que él no sabía nada.

-Esta tarde cuando me dirigía a tomar mis clases de preparación de Hokage, escuche como Tsunade-obachan y Shizune-oneechan examinaban a Sakura. -Sasuke sintió curiosidad en el hecho de que Naruto no usara el honorifico "chan" con su compañera pero lo dejo pasar- Cuando iba a preguntar si sentía mal, ella le dijo que tenía un mes de embarazo…

-¿Así que ahora escuchas conversaciones ajenas? -cuestiono el azabache- No lo creía de ti… Además, que Sakura este embarazada, no significa…

-Fue accidental. -interrumpió el rubio- Cuando le preguntaron sobre el padre, ella lloro mucho. Temí que algún maldito le hubiera hecho daño por lo que iba a hablar y decirle que yo mismo me encargaría de darle su merecido…-rio burlón-…mas no tuve oportunidad porque en medio de su llanto dijo que el bebé era tuyo. No lo creí al inicio pero ella conto comenzó a contar como paso todo. No pude quedarme ahí…-se detuvo a tiempo antes de llorar de nuevo, como lo hizo antes de que Sasuke llegara.

-¿Y eso es lo que te tiene tan molesto? -el jinchuriki miro confuso al portador del sharingan por su repentino tono alegre.- Ay, dobe, deberías de estar felicitándome de una manera más íntima, en vez de estar haciendo el ridículo...

-¿De que...?

-...voy a poder revivir mi clan. -Sasuke no escucho al otro y siguió hablando.- Además, no entiendo porque haces tanto lio, si ya aceptaste lo de Hotaru, bien podrías aceptar lo de Sakura...

-¡No seas imbécil! -grito Naruto con un gran enojo al momento de darle un puñetazo en el rostro, estrellando al azabache en la pared.- ¡Lárgate! ¡Sasuke, largo!

El Uchiha iba a regresarle el golpe, pero un inesperado toque a la puerta y los gritos de Hinata detrás de esta, lo detuvieron. Dejaría que el rubio se tranquilizara y luego fuera él mismo a pedirle perdón, que suplicara el perdón de un Uchiha. Algo que no le otorgaría hasta que lo "castigara" debidamente.

-Luego hablamos. -el Uchiha salió del lugar con la cara en alto, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo por la noticia de un segundo Uchiha en camino.

Ni se molestó en saludar a la pelinegra, que lo miraba con furia contenida. Decidió que por esa noche hablaría con Sakura para llegar a un acuerdo y tal vez librarse de la frustración. Después de que recibiera las disculpas del rubio hablaría con él. Sabía lo testarudo que era su viejo amigo, por lo que tomaría algunos días el poder marcarlo, así que también tendría que acoplar su horario.

Lo que nunca espero, fue que algunos días se volvieron semanas, llegando al mes… en el cual no pudo nunca entablar una conversación privada con el próximo Hokage. Todos traían de un lado a otro a Naruto, atiborrándolo de cosas que hacer a pesar de verse cada vez más cansado, fatigado. Y con la ceremonia cerca creyó que tendría oportunidad pero no fue así, ya que incluso a dos días del nombramiento, los Bijuu habían llegado a la aldea de manera sorpresiva acaparando la absoluta atención del rubio…

El día del nombramiento fue el final… el que cerró con fuerza el libro de su vida…

Naruto se fue de Konoha…

 **~Fin del Flash Back~**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Contestando RW:**

 **sakura1402:** Hola~ pues esta historia sera así, te sorprenderá o al menos eso espero. Sobre el nieto de Hiashi se revelara en cualquier momento.

.

 **GotenTrunks5** : Pues si, ya vez como es el emo vengador XD Y pues Sakura no podía faltar, siempre metiendo la pata -si, odio a Sakura pero tratare no de hacerla mala- No lo hice con esa intención sobre las indirectas de Shika pero quedo al final así XD Hinata si tiene un hijo pero no es de nuestro querido zorrito es lo único que diré.

.

 **yamiche7:** Gracias n.n espero te haya gustado

.

 **jennitanime** : Me alegro que te gustara.

.

 **Guest:** Espero te guste este capitulo como el anterior.

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Yukihana:** Para los que siguen la pagina del Clan sabrán que estaré actualizando esta historia los lunes y viernes **-** si no se interpone con el capitulo de Bund- ...Eso seria todo por ahora, espero les guste y me dejen comidita n.n

Ah, y se me olvido decirles en el primer capitulo que el fic no tratara con ninguna pareja, sino sobre las decisiones de Sasuke y los giros que dará su vida. Y la portada del fic esa en la pagina de facebook.

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	3. La verdadera cara de la familia Uchiha

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Soy _Yukihana-Hime_ y les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Resumen:  
**

 _Por un deseo egoísta, Sasuke lastima a la persona que más lo quiere y él ama. Siendo abandonado por esa persona descubre su amor pero ya es tarde, se fue y no sabe a dónde. Por intentar recuperar lo que perdió, descuida lo más valioso que aun le queda. Quince años después descubre la razón del abandono y deberá cambiar para ser perdonado y recuperar lo que perdió ¿lo lograra? ¿O perderá también lo último que le queda?_

 **Genero:** YAOI / Drama / AU.

 **Advertencia:** Mpreg.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 -** LA VERDADERA CARA DE LA **FAMILIA UCHIHA**

* * *

.

.

Desvió la mirada de la luna, centrándose en las calles alumbradas de la aldea de Suna. Odia recordar su última plática con el Uzumaki, ya que el odio hacia sí mismo lo inundaba. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta que lo amaba y era por eso que siempre lo buscaba? ¿No se suponía que era Uchiha Sasuke, siempre sabía lo que quería?

-Kankuro-san...-una voz conocida atrajo su atención.

Miro a su lado encontrándose con el sensei de sus hijos que se acercaba muy feliz al hermano mayor del Kazekage, al parecer ninguno lo había notado. Siguió viendo a Konohamaru, aquel chiquillo que tiempo atrás siempre estaba detrás de Naruto y que ahora lo odiaba a él. No lo culpaba, incluso él se odiaba. Después de que el Uzumaki se marchara de la aldea, Konohamaru y su equipo se dedicaron a buscarlo, más nunca lo consiguieron. Durante más de un año el nieto del tercero mantuvo un carácter serio, consecuencia de la partida de su _"nii-chan"_ , tiempo después y con las misiones secretas e importantes que le otorgo Shikamaru, el chico regreso a su carácter anterior, incluso se convirtió en el ninja guía de sus hijos. Siempre creyó internamente que sus hijos se presentarían nada más salir de la academia, al examen chunnin, sin embargo no paso, ese año salió en una de sus búsquedas personales por Naruto, pensando que sus hijos le darían a su regreso la noticia de que lo habían pasado, mas no fue así, a su regreso le dijeron que ni siquiera fueron considerados para presentarlos. Por un tiempo creyó que Konohamaru no permitía que sus hijos no se presentaran por el rencor que le tenía, pero en la única vez en que presencio un entrenamiento entre sus hijos, noto que les faltaba mucho, y descubrió que ninguno había despertado el Sharingan, fue ahí que entendió porque Konohamaru no los había presentado en los dos exámenes anteriores.

Observo como aquellos ninjas intercambiaban palabras muy felices, el rostro del ninja de Konoha se ilumino con la misma sonrisa que se formaba tiempo atrás en su rostro, cuando estaba con el rubio. Kakashi le había comentado que el joven Sarutobi se había vuelto muy amigo de los hermanos Sabaku y lo noto cuando los ninjas de la arena estaban en su aldea por asuntos de los Kage´s. Al aparecer encontró consuelo en Gaara al perder a su rubio hermano. Se le hacía curioso cómo le llamaba también _"Gaa-niichan"_.

Los ninjas se alejaron, hacia la torre del Kazekage sin siquiera darse cuenta que él los había observado. El ver a Konohamaru tan crecido y siendo líder de su propio equipo, le restregaba los años que había perdido.

-Naruto...-susurro con melancolía mirando de nuevo la luna.

Mas no se hundió en sus recuerdos de nuevo, al sentirse amenazado, una mirada asesina era dirigida hacia él. Miro sus alrededores, solo viendo a los aldeanos pasear de manera alegre, algo que había caracterizado a la arena tiempo después del término de la aldea y del nombramiento del nuevo Hokage, Shikamaru era querido ahí por ser parte de la familia del Kazekage... estar seguros de una alianza inquebrantable entre las aldeas los tranquilizaba y alegraba... y tal vez había algo más, pero no se pondría a averiguar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Mamá, ¿está bien que paseemos así como si nada en otra aldea? -preguntó una jovencita de 15 años, de ojos y pelo negro, que utilizaba unos lenes de armazón rojo.

No era la primera vez que estaba en esa aldea pero siempre había sido como ninja en misión y acompañados de su sensei. Disfrutaban un poco de lo que su sensei les mostraba pero luego regresaban a su hogar, y a pesar de que eran aldeas aliadas, se sentía fuera de lugar.

-Sarada, no hay de qué preocuparse. -contesto amablemente Sakura a su pequeña.

Actualmente la pelirosa portaba el apellido Uchiha, al igual que su hija, Sarada Uchiha. Desde su embarazo, Sasuke le había prohibido realizar misiones y cuando nació su retoño, no quiso volver a hacerlas, se dedicó a ser la esposa ejemplar, intentando complacer en todo a su marido, pero ni así Sasuke la tomaba en cuenta.

-Sunagakure es aliada de Konoha, son aldeas hermanas. -agrego un joven pelinegro de 15 años, la viva imagen de Sasuke a su edad.- Después de todo, el sexto es cuñado de Kazekage-sama.

-Ryuu, no te alejes demasiado.-pidió Sakura al pequeño.

Ryuu Uchiha era hijo de Hotaru Utatane -fue la primera chica que embarazo Sasuke-, y que murió al darlo a luz, por lo cual la Haruno se hizo cargo de él, cuidándolo y criándolo como si fuera su propio hijo.

Meses después de que Naruto se marchara, se realizó un acuerdo para solucionar el dilema con la continuación del clan Uchiha. Con la intervención de Shikamaru como Hokage, se acordó que Hotaru sería la que se casaría con Sasuke, ya que pertenecía a una familia de mayor renombre dentro de Konoha y fue la primera, sin embargo al morir la prometida, Sakura fue la que contrajo matrimonio con su eterno amor de infancia.

-Sakura…-a pesar de haber sido criado por ella, sabia la verdad sobre su nacimiento, por lo que la llamaba por su nombre-… ¿Dónde esa papá?

-Dijo que daría una vuelta. -la pelirosa desvió la mirada un poco triste.

Desde hace mucho había aceptado que Sasuke nunca la querría y que siempre amaría a alguien más, considerándola a ella como una enfermedad que le destruyo la vida. Era su castigo y lo aceptaba por involucrarse con Sasuke aun sabiendo de la relación que mantenía con Naruto, y que este último no era consciente de los amoríos del Uchiha. Cuando le realizo el ultrasonido a Hotaru y la chica le confeso el padre, se aprovechó de su descubrimiento y amenazo al último Uchiha con contarle todo a su rubio compañero, lo chantajeo para tener, aunque fuera una vez, al renegado en su cama. Siendo honesta consigo misma, nunca espero quedar también embarazada.

Cuando supo sobre su estado se sintió mal por ello, no quería destruir la relación de sus compañeros por un capricho, más cuando se enteró que Naruto había terminado con Sasuke porque descubrió la verdad de sus amoríos con media aldea, pensó tener un oportunidad. Gran error, porque no solo nunca obtuvo el amor del azabache, si no que perdió un amigo por una razón que desconocía. Durante su último mes en Konoha, Naruto la trataba igual al no saber sobre su embarazo con Sasuke, le pidió a todos que lo mantuvieran en secreto del rubio, ella buscaba la mejor manera de decírselo sin perder su amistad, pero si había algo diferente alrededor del rubio; lo notaba cansado, fatigado y agobiado, sumándole a la depresión de la ruptura con Sasuke, sin embargo el Uzumaki le prohibió examinarlo, dejando su cuidado a Tsunade.

Se sintió ofendida por ello y le reclamo en los últimos días, sacando a la luz su frustración porque la alejara, refugiándose siempre en Ino y Hinata...

...Naruto, su Naruto la había cambiado.

El candidato a Hokage no le dijo nada, se mantuvo callado todo el rato simplemente escuchándola, días después llegaron los Bijuu y perdió total contacto con él, su intención era disculparse por su arrebato y contarle la verdad el día de la ceremonia pero eso no ocurrió.

Quedando sola en la vida, había decepcionado a sus amigos y a sus padres...

Y a pesar de aceptar su karma de un matrimonio con amor unilateral, lo único que deseaba; era que Sasuke también aceptara su parte de la culpa y que tratara mejor a sus hijos, los que tanto había deseado.

El Uchiha se había desobligado de todo una vez que ambos niños nacieron, casándose con ella la dejo en casa yéndose a viajar solo, regresando de vez en cuando y solamente se la pasaba en misiones. Sabía muy bien que los dichosos viajes que hacia su marido eran para buscar a Naruto, y fue así como se convencía de que nunca la amaría.

-¿Crees que vaya a vernos durante el examen? -pregunto tímida y temerosa por la respuesta, Sarada.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Son sus hijos! -Respondió alegre la pelirosa, intentando transmitirles confianza a los menores.- ¿Por qué dudarían de eso, incluso viajo hasta aquí?

-No tienes que mentir Sakura. -dijo Ryuu con seriedad pero la mujer sabía que estaba triste.- Escuche al tío Kiba que el sexto lo obligo a venir, lo amenazo ya que en realidad él no deseaba vernos... de nuevo...

-Eso es…

La pelirosa miro a sus retoños, sintiendo una gran pena y dolor al no saber cómo contradecir la verdad. Ante el silencio de su figura materna, ambos menores Uchiha sintieron ganas de llorar, al comprender la silenciosa afirmación, pero no lo harían o de lo contrario no serían dignos Uchiha

Tanto Sarada como Ryuu desarrollaron una baja autoestima por culpa de su padre; Sasuke se había encargado de siempre reprocharles que no eran suficientes dignos del apellido a pesar de ser considerados genios por los demás. Su padre, siempre les decía que un Uchiha _"era más esto, más aquello…"_ nunca cumplían sus expectativas a pesar de forzarse a su límite.

-Obligado o no, él está aquí. -Sakura rompió el triste silencio.- Y me asegurare de que él los vea.

-No tienes que forzarlo. -dijo Sarada.

-Es verdad, contigo nos basta y sobra…

-No, es su deber de padre. -interrumpió la pelirosa a su pequeño- Además, ustedes desean mostrarles sus nuevas técnicas ¿verdad? -les sonrió, revolviendo sus cabellos oscuros.

-Si -contestaron los hermanos a la vez con una sonrisa. Su madre siempre les dio amor.

Continuaron su recorrido por las calles de Suna, platicando animadamente. Los menores escuchaban con alegría y emoción -rasgo que no tenían en común con su padre ya que ellos eran más expresivos- las anécdotas de su madre. La Haruno les contaba sobre sus antiguas misiones en el equipo 7; ahora en particular contaban sobre el rescate del Kazekage. El contarles aquellos días le alegraba aunque fuera un poco a ella misma, el recordar aquellos tiempos eran la única alegría que podía sacar de su pasado. La hermosa familia de tres, enmudeció al ver enfrente de ellos al cuarto miembro y siempre ausente, que miraba a los alrededores.

-Sasuke-kun…-el azabache mayor se percató de su _"familia"_ , chasqueo la lengua al acercarse a ellos-… ¿sucede algo?

-No… -contesto con simpleza.

Los pequeños Uchiha lo miraron curiosos por su extraño comportamiento, lo normal hubiera sido que él les cuestionara que hacían ahí y sin esperar respuesta les ordenara regresar a la casa e irse sin decirles algo más. Pero no, Sasuke seguía enfrente de ellos, mirando alrededor.

El azabache mayor intento concentrarse en sentir a alguien cerca de ellos, desde hacía un rato se sentía observado.

-¿Quieres que vallamos a cenar en familia? -pregunto Sakura con la esperanza de que su marido aceptara esta vez.

Los menores tomaron cada uno, una mano de su madre, buscando un poco de apoyo. Su padre los intimidaba y no sabían cómo debían comportarse enfrente de él sin molestarlo. El gesto de apoyo hizo que el Uchiha mayor frunciera el ceño, sus hijos eran débiles… siempre buscando la ayuda de alguien más.

-No. -una respuesta rápida y cortante como siempre

-Pero ya que los chicos presentaran mañana el examen, sería bueno que pasaras tiempo esta noche con…

-¿Por qué tendrían que pasar tiempo con ellos? -pregunto fríamente.- Solo es un examen…

-Pero, nunca sabemos que puede…

-Sakura. -La mujer callo al oír la severa voz de su esposo.- Si tanto te preocupa que les pase algo es porque siguen siendo débiles…

Sarada y Ryuu agacharon la mirada, conteniendo el llanto, no importaba que hicieran no serían reconocidos por su progenitor. Y antes de que cayeran completamente en el fondo del pozo de la tristeza, sintieron como la pelirosa apretaba un poco más sus manos, diciéndoles mudamente _"Estoy aquí"_.

-…y en ese caso deberían estar entrenando.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de los menores y de Sasuke, por unos segundos sintieron una sed de sangre dirigida hacia uno de ellos. Se sentían cual presas siendo acechados por un cazador. Sin perder tiempo miraron a su alrededor notando que las personas a su alrededor no les prestaban atención, era como si les ignoraran. El azabache miro de reojo a sus hijos y desaprobando la actitud de estos; quienes ahora tomaban con mayor fuerza a su madre de la mano, como queriendo alejarla de un posible peligro.

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, esta vez en compañía de Sasuke quien iba unos pasos adelante. Los pequeños preguntándose porque no se iba, aunque también lo agradecían debido a que aún se sentían vigilados, temerosos de que algo los acechara de nuevo.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto la pelirosa, deteniendo a todos.

-Nada, no pasa nada. -respondió Ryuu en tono serio pero con una ligera sonrisa, dedicada a la mayor.

-¿En serio? -Sakura no les creía nada y más al sentir el nerviosismo de su hija a quien no le había soltado la mano.- Están actuando raro.

-No pasa nada, Mamá. -respondió Sarada forzando una sonrisa.

-Ryuu, Sarada…-los pequeños miraron a su madre-…no quiero que me mientan.

Sasuke bufo molesto ante las acciones de los pequeños. ¿Por qué no podían comportarse seriamente como un Uchiha? Serios, perfectos y dignos, siempre ocultando las cosas con la indiferencia. Prefirió alejarse de ellos antes de que lo llevaran a su límite de tolerancia.

-Alguien nos está vigilando. -dijo Sarada en voz baja y mirando al suelo.-…Son dos.

-Llevan un rato siguiéndonos…-agrego el chico en la misma posición que su hermana.- Y ahora están en aquel edificio. -señalo una posada cercana a la torre del Kazekage.

Y por primera vez, Sasuke no supo que cara poner; sus hijos afirmaban algo que él no podía. Era consciente que lo vigilaban, más no sabía cuantos y desde donde. Dirigió su mirada al lugar, solo alcanzando a ver como dos sombras desaparecían, ayudadas por la oscuridad de la noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al siguiente día:**

Shikamaru en compañía de Kakashi, Sai, Ino y Sasuke se encontraban acordando los últimos detalles de las próximos días en una de las salas de reuniones en la torre del Kazekage, junto con él, Matsuri -estudiante del Kage- y uno de los ancianos del consejo de Suna; los exámenes chunnin se harían esta vez en esa aldea y como tal, debían arreglar algunos puntos de vista. Lo curioso de tal evento, era que desde hacía unos años, lo que era un suceso serio, se había vuelto un festival que duraba varios días en aquella singular aldea.

Siempre que la arena era la responsable de ser la anfitriona, durante dos semanas toda la aldea se la pasaba celebrando y este año no sería la excepción, ya que los participantes eran de gran calidad.

-Bueno, creo que eso sería todo lo correspondiente al itinerario de estas semanas. -dijo Gaara suspirando de que al fin pudiera ser libre.

-Bueno, creo que no queda duda, por lo que estaría bien dejar esto aquí. Cualquier cosa que surja nos podremos hacer cargo en su momento. -Shikamaru recogió las hojas que había regado a su alrededor.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos a dar las órdenes. -dijo el anciano al levantarse y salir seguido de la chica.

-Se los encargo. -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Con su permiso Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama. -antes de cerrar la puerta, la chica hizo una reverencia.

Los dos líderes de aldea suspiraron, sintiéndose mejor ahora que todo quedaba en un círculo de amigos, bueno casi, Sasuke salía sobrando.

-Para empezar no sé porque hacemos esto. -se quejó Sasuke quien estaba de malhumor como siempre.- Solo deberíamos preocuparnos por el examen. Solo quiero largarme de aquí y regresar a Konoha.

-No puedes hacer eso. -Shikamaru se molestó con su mejor ninja, el pasar de los años solo lo habían amargado mas.- Tus hijos participarán en este examen, deberías estar pensando en eso.

-¿Y el que ellos participen que me importa? Ya perdieron dos años por la tonta opinión de su profesor, que no los creía listos hasta ahora. No serán dignos Uchiha si reprueban esta prue…

-¡Oto-san!

La discusión se detuvo ante el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta tan brutalmente. Los presentes solo observaron como un borrón rojizo se desplazaba desde la entrada, hasta el lugar del Kazekage, quien para sorpresa de todos, sonreía. Algunos miembros de Konoha no pudieron quedar más confusos por la situación, el pelirrojo tenía en brazos a una pequeña de aproximadamente 6 años, de cabello largo rojo, piel blanca y ojos azules, que sonreía tan abiertamente. La pequeña era una belleza y crecería atrayendo miradas más que inocentes, de eso estaban seguros.

-¡Oto-san, mira lo que me regalo la tía Temari! -la pequeña le mostró al mayor un abanico pequeño- La acabo de ver paseando por la aldea en compañía de…

-Es hermoso Mito. -dijo el pelirrojo dándole un beso en la mejilla, provocando una pequeña risita de la infante.- ¿Y tú papi?

-Se quedó platicando en la entrada con Yuu-oniichan. -respondió besando la mejilla del mayor

Los demás no podían creer nada de lo que veían; aquel frio y serio hombre, mostraba en esos momentos tantas expresiones llenas de sentimientos reales que no podían articular palabra. La pequeña sintió las miradas posadas en ellos y observo como el cuarto que creía vacío, se encontraba lleno de personas que no conocía.

-Lo siento, Oto-san. No sabía que estabas ocupado. -dijo con rapidez la pequeña- Papi dijo que era la hora del almuerzo y yo creí que…

-Está bien. No te preocupes. -interrumpió amablemente Gaara al notar la verdadera angustia de la pequeña, en verdad lo sentía, aunque no debía, no había hecho nada malo.- Fue mi error. Me olvide que el día de hoy comeríamos juntos, debí terminar mi trabajo hace un tiempo. ¿Me perdonas?

-¡Sí! -un sonoro beso de parte de la pequeña saco de su letargo a los ninjas de la aldea vecina.

-¿Y a mí no piensas saludarme, Mito-chan? -la pregunta cariñosa del Hokage, atrajo la atención de su sequito, quienes lo miraron sin saber cómo es que conocía a aquella pequeña y el porqué de tanto sentimiento al hablarle.

-¿Tío Shika? -la niña miro más detenidamente al contrario, quien se quitó su sombrero de Kage mostrando así su rostro.- ¡Tío Shika!

Sin perder tiempo y con una gran alegría que les era familiar a los presentes, la pequeña pelirroja se bajó de los brazos del pelirrojo y corrió sobre el escritorio, pisando algunos papeles a su paso, y en cuanto acorto la distancia se lanzó a los brazos de su tío.

-Nadie me dijo que vendrías. -decía la pequeña mientras abrazaba más fuerte al mayor.- Todos son malos conmigo. Nunca me dicen nada. Ni siquiera me dejan ir a Konoha…

-Ya, ya. -consolaba el Hokage con una sonrisa ladina.- Me alegra ver que no has cambiado mucho, sigues siendo pequeña y…

-¡Crecí! -chillo la menor haciendo un adorable puchero, sintiéndose ofendida por el comentario anterior.- Mis padres dicen que seré muy grande y muy bonita…

El ver los esfuerzos de la pequeña por convencer al castaño sobre sus cambios, atrajo la visión de un rubio revoltoso de Konoha a la mente de todos. El Uchiha chasqueo la lengua más que molesto, no quería pensar en lo que había perdido.

Ino fue la primera en hablar para salir de dudas, temiendo por las ideas que comenzaban a formarse en su mente; al ver los gestos, la actitud y aquellos ojos tan hermosamente azules de la pelirroja que eran tan iguales a un viejo conocido.

-Shikamaru…-dijo con voz queda, que fue apagada por la enérgica de la niña.- Shikamaru. -alzo la voz, atrayendo la atención de tío y sobrina.

Gaara detuvo su actividad -sacudir el polvo que dejaron las sandalias de la pequeña cuando corrió sobre los papeles-, y miro a la rubia. Sai se había colocado al lado de su esposa, y Kakashi al lado de Sasuke en espera de lo que sucedería.

-… ¿Y esa pequeña?

La niña en cuestión, ladeo su cabecita a un lado sin entender muy bien el tenso ambiente. Dirigió su mirada a la mujer. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, dos pares de ojos azules en diferentes tonalidades. El contacto continuo hasta que la pequeña lo rompió al cerrar los ojos y sonreír aún más, provocando un estremecimiento mayor en la Yamanaka, quien no pudo evitar al igual que los demás, sobreponer la imagen de un rubio con graciosas marquitas sobre la pelirroja.

-Mito, modales. -dijo seriamente Gaara, reprochándose internamente por dejarse llevar por la energía sin freno de la infante.

-Lo siento, Oto-san.

Shikamaru deposito a la pequeña que aun sonría en la mesa. Todos observaron cómo sacudía la falda de su vestido intentando arreglarlo. Una vez que sentía que su vestimenta estaba presentable, levanto la vista a los invitados y sonrió.

-Perdón por mi tardía presentación... Mi nombre es Sabaku No Mito, hija del guapo y gran Kazekage de Suna; Sabaku No Gaara. El mejor hombre y padre que hay en la tierra. Es un gusto conocerlos. -hizo una leve reverencia.

Los ninjas dirigieron su incrédula vista al pelirrojo quien se las devolvió intrigado, ¿es que no lo creían capaz de tener familia? Sonrió al ver como el Uchiha fruncía el ceño ante los halagos de su hija. Si aquel ex-renegado le tenía envidia ahora, no quería pensar como lo vería más adelante.

-¿Hija de Gaara-sama? -pregunto Ino sin poder creerlo, mirando alternativamente a padre e hija.

-Sí. -contesto con alegría la pequeña, corriendo de nuevo a los brazos de su progenitor, quien suspiro al ver que de nada sirvió sacudir las huellas pasadas. Recibió gustoso a la pequeña de nuevo en brazos.- Somos igualitos.

Los ninjas los observaron detenidamente, aceptando que de no ser por los ojos, la pequeña sería una copia a escala del mayor.

-¿A que mi papá es guapísimo? -pregunto al ver que la chica no dejaba de ver a su padre.- ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto de nuevo al no oír respuesta y al notar los rostros nada felices de los presentes, a excepción de Shikamaru quien le sonría.

-Y antes de que les dé un infarto…-la gruesa voz del Kazekage se escuchó en la silenciosa habitación.- Les informo que tengo otros tres hijos…-los ojos de los contrarios se agrandaron de la sorpresa.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Contestando RW:**

 **sakura1402:** Me alegro que te gustara, y también que te gustara la sorpresa del bebé de Hinata. Bueno es normal en sasuke que se comporte así o ese es mi pensar. Sobre lo de los Bijuu luego lo sabrás.

.

 **jennitanime** : Me alegro que te gusta. Y aquí tienes la conti XD

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Yukihana: Espero les haya gustado. Con cada capitulo la historia es mas emocionante ¿o no?**

 **Sasuke: ¿Quien me vigilaba?**

 **Yukihana: Lo sabrás pronto no te preocupes.**

 **Sasuke: Hmmp.**

 **Yukihana: Bueno eso es todo...**

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	4. Presentación

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Soy _Yukihana-Hime_ y les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Resumen:  
**

 _Por un deseo egoísta, Sasuke lastima a la persona que más lo quiere y él ama. Siendo abandonado por esa persona descubre su amor pero ya es tarde, se fue y no sabe a dónde. Por intentar recuperar lo que perdió, descuida lo más valioso que aun le queda. Quince años después descubre la razón del abandono y deberá cambiar para ser perdonado y recuperar lo que perdió ¿lo lograra? ¿O perderá también lo último que le queda?_

 **Genero:** YAOI / Drama / AU.

 **Advertencia:** Mpreg.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3 - PRESENTACIÓN.**

* * *

.

.

Sakura en compañía de sus hijos se dirigían al edificio donde se llevaría a cabo el primer examen, querían ser puntuales; así que salieron antes por si se presentaba algún incidente.

-¿Nerviosos? -cuestiono la mujer de modo juguetón.

Los menores desviaron el rostro lo más lejos que podían, no querían que su madre notara el rubor en sus mejillas al verse descubiertos… ¡Por supuesto que estaban nerviosos!... Al contrario de lo que creía Sasuke ese no era su primer examen al que eran recomendados, pero eso no evitaba que se sintieran a la defensiva, estaban fuera de casa, dándole ventaja a los ninjas locales… ¿Eran suficiente capaces de salir triunfantes?

-Nee~ contéstenme…-Sakura movía a sus pequeños desde la espalda de modo infantil.

Desde antes sabia la respuesta pero quería ayudar a que se relajaran. La noche anterior no había tenido oportunidad con Sasuke por lo que le preocupaba lo que pasaría si no lo encontraba en el tiempo en que los menores estuvieran en el examen; esa sería su única oportunidad para convencerlo de al menos esperarlos a la salida.

-Sakura… ¿Qué pasaría si no aprobamos el examen? -pregunto tímidamente el chico mientras hacía girar alrededor de sus dedo un kunai que traía maniobrando, temiendo la respuesta.- ¿Papá se decepcionara aún más?

-Ryuu…

-¡Auch! / ¡Itee! -los quejidos de dolor de dos adolescentes, interrumpieron la respuesta.

-¡Ryuu! / ¡Nii-san! -gritaron con preocupación Sakura y Sarada al ver como el pequeño Uchiha chocaba con otra chica.

La pelirosa corrió al lado de su retoño y la otra chica, para revisar que no se hubieran lesionado por el kunai con el que había estado jugando el azabache. Pero la médico quedo estática al observar el físico de la chica con la que choco su hijo.

-Lo siento…-dijeron al mismo tiempo los accidentados.

-¡Kōgō-sama!** -gritaron algunos aldeanos de Suna, corriendo auxiliar a la chica y alejando a la pelirosa de la menor.

-Estoy bien. Estoy bien. -repetía felizmente la chica, mientras palpaba su traje para quitar la arena.- No pasó nada. No hay que exagerar. -comenzó a sobarse un poco el área dolida, después de todo había caído de sentón.

-¿Cómo se atreven a lastimar a Kōgō-sama? -preguntaron molestos unos pequeños que habían corrido a ayudar.

-¿Kōgō-sama? -preguntaron los ninjas de Konoha mirándose entre sí.

Toda la familia Uchiha veía el ajetreo desde el suelo, ya que Ryuu no había tenido oportunidad de levantarse, al quedar desconcertado por las acciones de los demás, incluso había ninjas entre los aldeanos. Mientras que Sakura y Sarada se habían puesto a su altura, la primera aun sorprendida por el aspecto de la contraria. Ojos negros, cabello largo amarrado en dos coletas color negro con un pequeño mecho rubio sobresaliendo de cada agarre, con una figura envidiable para las chicas de su edad.

-Hey, acabo de decir que estoy bien. -aclaro de nuevo la chica.- Me dejan en ridículo si los regañan a ellos. Fui yo quien no se fijó por donde iba…-hacia varios ademanes con las manos, que hacían reír a los habitantes de Suna- ¿Qué van a pensar de vosotros? ¿DE MI? -se espantó ante la idea.

-Lo sentimos. -se disculparon los menores con una sonrisa, que les provoco las gestos de la chica.

-A mí no. A Ellos. -regaño la chica.

-Sentimos mucho haberlos acusado injustamente. -dijeron al unísono los niños mientras hacían una reverencia.

-¡Oh! Está bien. -contestaron como pudieron los hermanos pelinegros.

-En verdad siento su comportamiento…-la chica hizo una leve reverencia.- Todos en Suna son unos exagerados, padecen de sobreprotección a hijos ajenos…-los nombrados rieron sin sentirse ofendidos, ya que era la verdad.

-No pasa nada. También tuve un poco de culpa. -agrego el azabache, al fin levantándose con ayuda de la mano que le ofrecía la contraparte.

-Deberían de aprender a comportarse. -decía la chica seriamente, asintiendo con su cabeza y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.- Suficiente tengo con la sobreprotección de mi padre como para que ustedes lo ayuden…

Los aldeanos comenzaron a reír, el carácter de la chica era igual al de su padre, siempre amable y exagerado para algunas cosas.

-Kōgō-sama, no puede culparnos, siendo hija de quien es, es nuestro deber ver por usted y sus hermanos…-se excusaba un ninja.

Pero la verdad era que no importaba de quien fuera hija, la chica se había ganado el amor de toda la aldea por su carácter y sus acciones, sin embargo no se lo dieran, ya que ella comenzaría a decir que los destrozaría, los cazaría y los comería felizmente… la chica tenía un lado tsundere. Diría todo aquello mientras agitaba sus brazos y saltaría, toda sonrojada. Bueno, tal vez no sería malo decirlo, solo por ver su faceta infantil que usaba para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Shhh... Shhh… Circulen, circulen. El espectáculo termino. -exclamaba la chica, con ademanes de mano, intuía las malas acciones de los contrarios, quienes se alejaban riendo al verla bien.- Siento todo este ajetreo. -se dirigió a la familia Uchiha.

-En verdad no pasa anda…-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa al ver lo amable que era la joven.

-Ustedes son…-exclamo sorprendida al percatarse por fin con quienes había chocado.- Uchiha…-murmuro.

-¿Nos conoces? -pregunto Sarada acomodándose los lentes. No recordaba a nadie con el aspecto de la otra adolescente.

-Yo…

-¡Karura-sama venga de visita después! -el grito de uno de los aldeanos que seguía alrededor interrumpió la conversación.- Tenemos la especialidad de la casa.

-Más tarde me daré una vuelta por el negocio. -contesto con alegría la chica, saboreando desde ya, aquella delicia.- Tenemos que celebrar el triunfo de mis hermanos. -agrego con orgullo por ello.

-Kōgō-sama vamos a jugar…-unas niñas se acercaron con una cuerda para brincar.

-Hoy estoy un poco ocupada. Lo siento. -se disculpaba la chica a las niñas, sintiéndose mal por no poder complacerlas.- El día de hoy los mellizos realizan el examen…

-¡Wooo! -exclamaron asombradas. Son geniales, iremos a apoyarlos. -aseguraron mientras se alejaban.

-Ellos se alegraran. -contestó la chica de coletas agitando la mano para despedirlas.

-En verdad pareces una emperatriz. -Sarada se cubrió la boca al notar que dijo su pensamiento en voz alta.

-Sarada…-regaño la mayor.

-Yo lo sien…

-Está bien.- interrumpió la otra adolescente.- Estoy acostumbrada. -rio avergonzada un poco.- Aquel sobrenombre me lo gane de muchas maneras. Pero para que tengan un modo de llamarme ya que nos veremos seguido…-los Uchiha no comprendieron el comentario. ¿Se verían?- Dejen me presento… Mi nombre es Karura, soy una ninja de la arena… Es un gusto conocer a los únicos miembros decentes del clan Uchiha. -otro comentario que no comprendían.

-Así que si nos conoces…-decía Ryuu frunciendo un poco el ceño al sentirse en desventaja.

-Claro… Sarada Uchiha y Ryuu Uchiha. -contestó con una sonrisa, después miro a la mayor, cambiando su expresión a uno serio.- Y la señora Uchiha, Sakura-san.

La pelirosa se sorprendió aún más por el modo en que se dirigía a ella, completamente diferente al que uso con sus hijos, sumándole el malestar de ser llamada con el apellido Uchiha, desde hacía mucho le molestaba ser llamada con aquel apellido que solo traía desgracias.

-Al fin la encuentro. -una tercera voz masculina se unió a la conversación, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

-¡Oh, pero miren quien es! -exclamaba Karura de modo burlón.- ¿En qué puedo ayudar a uno de los seguidores de mi padre? -el hombre frunció el ceño por la ironía en las palabras de la chica.- Baki, tu cara da miedo… relájate, relájate.

-Cómo si tus hermanos y tú me dejaran…-respondió el mayor enmudeciendo con quienes acompañaban a la ninja de Suna.- ¿Qué haces reunida con la familia Uchiha? -la miro fijamente buscando una respuesta.- Creí que…

-Coincidencia. -interrumpió. La familia los analizaba con la mirada, desconfiaban de ellos.- Choque con ellos al ir en busca de Yuu. -respondió comenzando a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas? -le pregunto Baki.

-Si estás buscándome significa que alguien más me busca para algún trabajo. -decía mientras caminaba- Temo informarte, que gracias a mi padre estoy fuera de servicio mientras dure el examen.

-¿Qué?

-¡Espera! -gritaron os hermanos Uchiha. Querían respuestas.- ¿Cómo es que nos conoces?

-Van a presentar el examen chunnin ¿cierto? -respondió con tranquilidad, deteniéndose para verlos asentir.- Hasta el día de ayer era una de las encargadas de supervisarlo. Sus nombres y rostros están en las fichas de inscripción. Y por cierto, ya es tarde. Deben estar a tiempo para el inscribirse a la primera prueba. Yo me retiro he encontrado lo que buscaba. -y sin dejarlos responder algo más, desapareció.

La familia Uchiha se miró entre sí, para después salir corriendo. El resto del equipo de los menores los estaría esperando.

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

-Y antes de que les dé un infarto…-la gruesa voz del Kazekage se escuchó en la silenciosa habitación.- Les informo que tengo otros tres hijos…-los ojos de los contrarios se agrandaron de la sorpresa.

-No sabía que se había casado Gaara-sama…-comento Sai, aparentando una serenidad que no sentía, estaba conmocionado al igual que su esposa por enterarse que uno de sus viejos compañeros de armas, tuviera una vida personal que desconocían.

-Me case hace 13 años…-respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. - Mito es la menor de mis hijos.

-¿Y porque no hemos conocido a su esposa? -Interrogo Kakashi.- No había oído hablar de que el Kazekage contrajo nupcias…

-Me case con un chico…-interrumpió el pelirrojo- Y ustedes deben conocerlo…

-¿Cómo es que nosotros podríamos conocer a su esposo? -preguntó el peli-plateado.

-No creía que tenías esos intereses…-comentó burlonamente el Uchiha, viendo una oportunidad de molestar al contrario.

-Y yo creo que eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso. -interrumpió Gaara con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y quién es su esposo? -Sai hablo antes de que esos dos comenzaran a pelear.

Sasuke siempre había mostrado su desprecio hacia el pelirrojo durante las visitas de este a Konoha, sentimiento que el contrario compartía. No importaban los años que pasaran, ese odio que se tenían, parecía que nunca llegaría a su fin.

-¿Alguien ha visto a la princesa? -la puerta seguía abierta y la pregunta proveniente del pasillo atrajo la atención de todos, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Creo que entro ahí. -respondió otra voz- Alguien le dijo dónde encontrar a su papá y sin más entro. Ya la conocen.

El peli-plateado tenía la intención de cerrarla, no fuera siendo que los interrumpieran creyendo que ahí estaba la dichosa princesa, apenas toco la puerta, cuando una voz conocida se hizo presente.

-Gracias Baki. Esta niña nunca entiende que no debe irrumpir en una sala así. -decía en tono serio.

-El Kazekage y tú, la tienen difícil. -los conversadores rieron ante el comentario.

Con gran velocidad la pequeña bajo de los brazos de su padre y corrió a esconderse detrás de la puerta y del hombre que se había quedado estático cerca del pedazo de madera. Gaara sonrió ladinamente al momento de acercarse al mayor, tocando su hombro para que saliera del trance y colocarse en el paso de la puerta para recibir a la próxima visita.

Ino y Sasuke sintieron su corazón detenerse al escuchar aquella voz, no podían equivocarse al identificar al dueño… Era él… Era…

-Naruto…-dijo Kakashi sin poder creer que quien había entrado a la sala riendo, era su viejo estudiante y del cual no habían sabido gran cosa durante muchos años.

El rubio se detuvo de golpe, observando al mayor. Kakashi lo observo de abajo para arriba, notando que la estatura del chico no era muy diferente a cuando se fue, vestía un traje parecido al de los Anbu de Konoha ceñido al cuerpo, pero en colores más claros y sin mascara, su cuerpo tenía una estructura un poco más delgada pero no por ello no se mostraba el cuerpo de un hombre, su corte de pelo era parecido al de Minato. Naruto parecía en buen estado de salud al cual lo había dicho Tsunade, pero los cambios físicos eran notables y a la vez insignificantes.

-Kakashi-sensei. -el rubio rápidamente rodeo con sus brazos a su antiguo profesor, sintiendo nostalgia y culpa por no haberse puesto en contacto con él durante largos años.

-¿Y la princesa? -pregunto el acompañante castaño del rubio, al cual no prestaron mucha atención los demás por la aparición del Uzumaki.

Gaara se limitó a señalar con el rostro detrás de la puerta, el chico rio al ver a la pequeña escondiéndose. Al no ver problemas con alejarse, se despidió con un gesto de mano de su líder, no era su momento de interrumpir aquel reencuentro, además de que aún faltaba la otra fugitiva de Konoha.

Ino no espero nada y se lanzó a los brazos de su viejo amigo en cuanto soltó al peli-plateado. El rubio correspondió el gesto con ternura, había extrañado tanto a sus amigos, pero por razones más fuertes a él, nunca pudo visitarlos.

-¡Naru-chan! ¡Naru-chan! -gritaba la chica mientras lagrimas sin fin salían de sus ojos.- ¡Te extrañe tanto! ¡Quería verte!

-Ino…-llamo tiernamente Sai, él también deseaba abrazar a su amigo.

-Es Naru, Sai. Es mi Naru. -dijo Ino al separarse del abrazo pero sin soltar del todo al rubio, temiendo que se evaporara como el agua.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante el posesivo de la chica, deseaba alejar al rubio y apresarlo en sus brazos como en el pasado, pero a diferencia de antes, esta vez no lo dejaría ir. Cuando iba a dar unos pasos para acercarse al recién llegado y arrebatarlo de los brazos de su reemplazo en el equipo 7, observo como el Kazekage tomo en brazos a su inútil hija y se posiciono detrás del rubio. La niña cubrió los ojos azules que tanto amaba con sus manos.

-¿Adivina quién soy? -canto la pequeña mientras se reía.

-¿Quién será? -la risa de la pequeña se intensificó al creerse ganadora.- ¿Sera una hermosa princesa a la cual estaba buscando para regañar por interrumpir el trabajo de una persona tan importante como el Kazekage? -siguió el juego el rubio.

-No…-respondió la pelirroja, mirando a su alrededor un lugar seguro para no recibir el tan mencionado regaño.- Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta tres. Cuando los abras, veras que no soy nadie. Soy un fantasma. -intento asustarlo, a sabiendas del miedo del rubio por aquellos seres.- Buuu…

Los amigos del rubio se quedaron quietos intercambiando miradas al ver la escena. No podían negar que era tierna aquella niña, por lo que justificaban que el Uzumaki le pusiera más atención que a ellos.

-Que miedo, un fantasma me ha tocado...-ironizo el rubio fingiéndose aterrado.-...1…-la pequeña retiro sus manitas y le indico a su padre que la pusiera en el suelo.-…2…-una vez en tierra, corrió a refugiarse entre la capa blanca de su tío, quien la ayudo a ocultarse.-…3...-el rubio se giró y solo vio como Gaara levantaba las manos demostrando que él no tenía nada.- Uyy, era un fantasma…-fingió asustarse más.

-Que miedo… Deberías tener cuidado…-decía Gaara juguetonamente. Ambos contenedores rieron.

La habitación se llenó de la risa de la pequeña. Los presentes -a excepción de Sasuke- sonrieron, no tenían mucho de conocer a la pequeña pero no podían evitar reír con ella. Algo en la pelirroja les era tan familiar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Ino mientras alternaba su mirada entre el pelirrojo y su amigo, ya que estaban muy juntos. Además, no entendía porque el rubio estaba en Suna.- ¿Conocías a la hija de Gaara-sama? ¿Dónde está…?

-Ino…-llamo dulcemente el rubio- Estoy aquí porque soy un ninja de Sunagakuren.

-Déjate de bromas Naruto.-dijo Kakashi al no entender la gracia

-No es broma, sensei.-afirmo Naruto viéndolos a todos.- Soy un Anbu de Suna, al servicio del Kazekage; Sabaku No Gaara.

Todos los ninjas de Konoha abrieron los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresiva noticia. Naruto siempre era honesto con sus palabras y más si los miraba fijamente como ahora. La habitación quedo en silencio total, no sabiendo que decir ante la revelación de que el mejor ninja de la historia, sirviera a otra aldea que no fuera la de su origen.

-Y la pequeña que ves ahí es mía. -más sorpresa.

-Pero ella es hija de…-la rubia enmudeció al reflexionar en lo dicho.

-Y mía. -afirmo Naruto sonriéndole como nunca, era su mayor felicidad decir quiénes eran sus hijos.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Contestando RW:**

 **sakura1402:** Gaara es un loquillo XD Y es exactamente como tu dices las parejas no volverán armarse.

.

 **natzumy08:** Yo también amo a Mito-chan, siento que así hubiera sido Gaara si hubiese tenido amor desde el principio.

.

 **jennitanime** : Naruto y Gaara y si son pareja y tienen 4 hijos. Sasuke solo pensara en matar.

 **.**

 **hanna20:** Me alegro que te guste y soy de team: "Sufre Sasuke, sufre" XD y gracias por las felicitaciones.

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Yukihana: Espero les haya gustado.** **Bueno eso es todo... Ah y Kogo significa** **emperatriz**

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	5. El falso Naruto

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Soy _Yukihana-Hime_ y les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Resumen:  
**

 _Por un deseo egoísta, Sasuke lastima a la persona que más lo quiere y él ama. Siendo abandonado por esa persona descubre su amor pero ya es tarde, se fue y no sabe a dónde. Por intentar recuperar lo que perdió, descuida lo más valioso que aun le queda. Quince años después descubre la razón del abandono y deberá cambiar para ser perdonado y recuperar lo que perdió ¿lo lograra? ¿O perderá también lo último que le queda?_

 **Genero:** YAOI / Drama / AU.

 **Advertencia:** Mpreg.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4 - EL FALSO NARUTO.**

* * *

.

.

-Y mía. -afirmo Naruto sonriéndole como nunca, era su mayor felicidad decir quiénes eran sus hijos.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Kyaaa! -grito feliz y corrió a cargar a la pequeña que había salido de su escondite al ver que su papi no jugaría por el momento con ella, los invitados desconocidos lo estaban entreteniendo.- Hola Mito-chan yo soy tu tía Ino…

-¿Tía Ino? -cuestiono la pequeña, dirigiendo una mirada a sus padres quienes le asintieron, uno sonriendo más que el otro.

-Si…-contesto feliz la rubia dándole un beso en su mejilla.- Naru y yo somos como hermanos… No, más bien somos hermanos…-se corrigió ella mismo.-…Por lo tanto tú y tus hermanos son mis adorados sobrinos.

Para Ino lo de menos era el cambio de aldea de su amigo, lo importante era que estuviera ahí, con ella de nuevo. Dejaría para después las explicaciones, ahora solo quería saber sobre sus sobrinos...

-¡Tía Ino! -grito la pequeña besando también a la rubia.

A Mito y a sus hermanos, les gustaba tener una familia grande, sus padres les habían dicho desde pequeños que una aldea, era como la familia para los Kage… y era por eso, que le gustaba cuando su familia crecía aún más.

-Dobe, explícate. -dijo Sasuke no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba.

¿Por qué Naruto proclama ser padre de la pequeña que era hija del maldito ojeroso? No entendía nada. Al reflexionar en lo dicho por el Kazekage, Naruto era posiblemente el esposo de aquel mapache... eso... eso era algo que no aceptaría. Mucho menos al pensar que acepto al pelirrojo con hijos de otra, y a él lo abandono por esa misma razón. Algo estaba mal, algo se le escapaba de las manos.

-Lo que pasa es que…

-De esta manera será más fácil. -el pelirrojo interrumpió al rubio.- Les presento a mi esposo. Sabaku No Naruto, mejor conocido por ustedes por Uzumaki Naruto. -dijo con orgullo Gaara, besando el dorso de la mano que sostenía de su rubio, mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Shikamaru porque nunca me dijiste nada? -reclamo Ino en su ataque de histeria.- Naruto, ¿por qué no me contaste?

Y sin permitir que alguno le respondiera, la Yamanaka le entrego al Nara a la pequeña, que estaba confundida por las actitudes de todos. La kunoichi apreso a su antiguo amigo entre sus brazos una vez más, respirando aquel aroma tan peculiar de él, asegurándose que todo fuera real y no se volviera loca. Era Naruto, era su amigo. Cuanto lo había extrañado.

-Ino calma…-decía dulcemente el Uzumaki.

-Naruto ¿qué diablos significa esto? -estallo con cólera el Uchiha al ver el agarre del más alto con el rubio y al escuchar cómo se referían con tanto cariño a la pequeña, identificándola como su hija.- ¿Cómo que esposo de este? ¿Y padre de…?

-Hola también a ti. -ironizo el oji-azul, pero luego le sonrió- Me alegra ver que estas bien teme. Y te pediré que no te dirijas de ese modo a Gaara y mi pequeña.

En un rápido movimiento el rubio se soltó del agarre de su esposo y abrazo al azabache unos segundos. El Uchiha no correspondió el gesto debido a lo repentino, sin embargo algo dentro de él, comenzó a descongelarse y segundos después, romperse, al sentir y ver como el rubio se alejaba para regresar al lado del Sabaku No que le sonreía tan amorosamente. Los celos surgieron en su interior al ver la sonrisa que se dedicaba la pareja. Naruto no podía haberlo cambiado... no a él ¿verdad?

-Naruto…-siseo el azabache conteniéndose de golpear al pelirrojo y alejarlo del rubio.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó mirándolo fijamente, generando una corriente eléctrica que recorrió al azabache de pies a cabeza.

¡¿Cuánto había pasado desde que aquellos ojos tan hermosos como zafiros se posaran en su persona?! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que vio un tono tan hermoso? ¡Ah! Ya lo recordaba desde antes de que sus hijos nacieran…

-Eso es lo que queremos saber…-hablo Kakashi al notar el mutismo en su otro alumno.

El Hatake al igual que muchos en Konoha, desconocía que tan íntima era la relación de sus alumnos antes de la partida del rubio, nunca sospechando de la verdad… y más al ser testigo de las aventuras de una noche del último miembro del clan Uchiha.

Toda la aldea de la hoja era consciente de que el joven azabache iba de cama a cama, sin repetir, buscando revivir su clan; pero lo que la mayoría desconocía, era que el Uchiha si volvía a una cama y esa era la del Uzumaki, quien le perdonaba todo por amor y deseaba aceptar el sueño del contrario.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a aceptar que Sasuke tuviera un hijo con alguien más, ya que era consiente que ellos siendo hombres no podrían tener uno, por lo que se culpaba por no poder darle lo que más anhelaba. Era por ello que le hubiera perdonado sus miles de infidelidades, pero saber que no era una chica embarazada, sino dos y de la cual una era su compañera de equipo, lo llevo a su límite; sumándole al hecho de al fin creer -con esas evidencias de meses- los rumores de que el Uchiha se acostaba con cualquiera, nunca lo creyó, confiaba en Sasuke ciegamente.

-…te fuiste simplemente un día sin decir nada a nadie y después de años en los que solo sabíamos que estabas bien por medio de cartas a Tsunade-sama, apareces tan tranquilo como si nos viéramos cada día. -Aunque no era la intención de Kakashi, sus palabras sonaron a un reclamo.- Proclamando ser ninja de otra aldea, tener un esposo y una hija con, ¿otro hombre…?

¿Cómo demonios era eso posible? Era imposible, aunque no podía egar que la niña tenía rasgos de ambos -pelirroja de ojos azules-… No, no, no… Kushina también era pelirroja… Entonces la niña seria de Naruto y alguna mujer más… ¿Hinata? ¿Y dónde estaba ella, que Gaara decía que su hija era de él? Ya no entendía nada.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? -pregunto Kakashi sujetándose la cabeza.- Quiero que me expliques…

Después de enterarse de la verdad sobre la relación de sus estudiantes; se sintió aún más decepcionado del Uchiha, quien durante una borrachera le confeso la posible razón de la huida de su rubio alumno. Para todos los que sabían la verdad a medias como él, Sasuke era el culpable de que Naruto renunciara a su sueño para poner distancia. Aunque también era consciente de que tanto el equipo 10 -InoShikaCho- y Tsunade, sabían algo más; algo que ocultaban y tenía relación con el estado físico del Uzumaki y la repentina llegada de los Bijuu.

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei. -el ojiazul bajo la mirada, se sentía un niño pequeño siendo reprendido por sus padres. Sintiéndose aún más mal, al ser consciente de lo que alegaba el mayor era verdad.- Todo sucedió tan rápido en aquel entonces que…

-Naru…-el rubio miro a su autoproclamada hermana que lo interrumpió de repente.- ¿Y los demás?

Todos sus compañeros la miraron curiosos sin entender a qué se refería, hasta que la revelación del Kazekage retumbo en sus memorias… ~ _Y antes de que les dé un infarto… Les informo que tengo otros tres hijos…~_

-Los conocerás más adelante…-le contesto el rubio acariciando sus rubios cabellos.- Y Hinata está bien… está aquí… junto con Yuu.-dijo dulcemente.

Ante el comentario del rubio, los demás se dieron cuenta que ninguno se había puesto a pensar en el estado de la mujer que escapo al lado de Naruto. Al menos ahora sabían que ella estaba bien y con su hijo.

-Dobe…

-¡Hey, Naruto! -el grito de Kankuro silencio al Uchiha.

Centraron su vista en la entrada, donde encontraron al hermano del Kazekage, que los examino rápidamente con la vista. Había entrado en un momento crucial, por lo que tanto el Hatake como el Uchiha, lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Se hace tarde. -informo el marionetista, ignorando a los asesinos.

Estaba más que acostumbrado a ser víctima de tales deseos, pues a veces su hermano menor se los dedicaba cuando lo interrumpía en sus escenitas con el rubio; y un Gaara enojado, furioso, frustrado y celoso, daba más miedo que aquellos de Konoha.

-¡Diablos! Me tengo que ir. -dijo el rubio abrazando una vez más a Ino quien le sonrió pero lo sujeto de los brazos, temiendo que si lo dejaba ir, no volvería a verlo en largo tiempo.- Lo siento Ino, hablaremos más tarde. Te lo prometo. -dijo entendiendo los temores de su amiga.

-¿En serio? -pregunto cómo niña chiquita.

-Sí. Ya lo prometí, y un Uzumaki no abandona una promesa. -Naruto le sonrió abiertamente, como lo hacía de pequeño.

-Ya no eres Uzumaki…-le recordó la rubia a modo de juego, ya que estaba feliz de saber que su hermano había encontrado la felicidad, la prueba estaba en esa sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos y sus sobrinos que menciono Gaara…

-Jajaja, tienes razón. -el rubio le revolvió su cabello con cariño.- Pero solo poro el apellido de Gaara en Suna, aún tengo mi apellido en otras aldeas…

-¿Ehh? -la mujer quedo confundida.- Bueno, luego me dirás. - el rubio asintió.

-Alto ahí Naruto. -ordeno el antiguo sensei.- Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei pero es importante. -decía el rubio, mientras le entregaba el paquete que traía en manos al entrar, a su esposo.- Lo siento amor, pero te tengo que dejar a cargo de lo demás. -El pelirrojo le sonrió y lo beso castamente.

-No te preocupes. -pidió el Kaze- Yo me encargo de explicarles la situación, tú solo cuídate. Aún hay tiempo antes de que Karura, actué… Intentare explicarlo lo mejor posible, sin traicionarla…

-Esa niña es una orgullosa de primera, además de terca…-decía el rubio frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa observar?

-Déjala. Cada uno tiene su ritmo. -decía el pelirrojo acariciando la mejilla de su pareja.- Ya le dimos nuestra palabra que dejaremos el asunto en sus manos.

-Si tú lo dices…-suspirando el rubio acepto.

Ignorando brevemente las palabras exigentes de su profesor, cruzo la habitación hasta el Hokage, para despedirse de su pequeña.

Sasuke sentía su sangre hervir, viendo y oyendo como el rubio era tan cariñoso con el maldito ojeroso. A pesar de los años nunca olvido al Uzumaki y se arrepentía con el alma, haberlo lastimado por segunda vez -la primera vez fue cuando se fue de Konoha en busca de venganza-. Su vida era un infierno que él mismo había creado.

-Princesa es hora de que me vaya...-las dulces palabras del amante del ramen abrían aún más las grietas de su corazón renegado-...obedece a tu padre y a tus hermanos.

-Sí, papi. -respondió la pequeña estirándose en los brazos de su tío para besar a su progenitor.

-Nos vemos en la noche amor. Disfruta la comida.

-Estará rica. -aseguro la niña con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, la preparaste tú. -agrego el rubio revolviéndole su cabello rojizo.- Nos vemos Shika.

-Estaremos bien. -Naruto asintió con la afirmación de parte de su mejor amigo.

En compañía de su esposo, el rubio se acercó a su cuñado pero antes de retirarse miro a sus antiguos conocidos una vez más.

-Lo siento chicos, soy uno de los encargados del primer y segundo examen, así que debo irme. -Contesto la posible pregunta de su profesor.- Gaara les responderá un poco de sus dudas. De desocuparme temprano, los invito esta noche a cenar en casa...-el rubio miro a su pelirrojo.- No hay problema, ¿verdad?

-No, haz lo que deseas. -respondió el pelirrojo.- Yo me hare cargo de la parte que me toca, más tarde si puedes, les dirás lo demás. Ve con cuidado.

-¡Hey Naruto! -grito el Uchiha, intentando acercarse al matrimonio pero Ino no se lo permitió, bloqueándole el paso.

Al ver que el Uchiha retrocedió, Naruto se centró de nuevo en su esposo.

-Gracias. -le dio un casto beso a su pareja.

Gaara siempre sabía complacerlo sin mimarlo, además de que lo comprendía como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

-Dobe...-el rubio sonrió nostálgicamente al oír aquel apodo.

-Sasuke...-interrumpió a su viejo amor-...luego hablaremos pero quiero dejarte en claro algo...-todos guardaron silencio, en espera de las palabras entre ellos.- Gracias... Gracias por darme uno de los mejores regalos de mi vida...-tomo aire para luego dejar escapar una lagrimilla de sus zafiros-...y perdón por mentirte todos estos años.

El Uchiha enmudeció sin saber que decir al no comprender nada, su mente era un ir y venir entre las revelaciones y sus tontas creencias que se hizo por años. ¿Por qué Naruto agradecía y se disculpaba? Él era quien debía disculparse con el Uzumaki, ¿entonces porque?

-Naruto...-Kankuro sabía que era un momento importante en la vida de sus hermanitos menores.

El marionetista consideraba al rubio como a su propio hermano y más al ser esposo de Gaara, y al igual que Temari cuando su pelirrojo hermano y el rubio comenzaron una relación se le dijo toda la verdad, por lo que a su parecer, Naruto no debía disculparse, había tomado la decisión correcta al alejarse de aquel sujeto que solo le había lastimado toda la vida. No era solo lo que paso hace 16 años, sino desde que Sasuke abandono Konoha en busca de venganza.

-Vamos. -se dirigió a su cuñado, se despidió de todos sus amigos de Konoha con un gesto de mano y salió.

Minutos después y sin que ninguno tuviera intención de intervenir en su camino a pesar de darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Sasuke salió para perseguir a Naruto. Tenía que hablar con él, a solas. No lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

Una vez libres de la presencia del vengador, los amigos del jinchiriki de Kurama, comenzaron a interrogar al pelirrojo, quien los invito a tomar asiento. A petición del Kazekage todos pidieron un poco de comida para acompañarlos a él y a su hija, que degustarían la comida casera del ninja hiperactivo que se fue.

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

En camino al desierto infernal, el equipo de Naruto se detuvo al ser interceptado por Sasuke, quien no permitiría que el rubio pasara sin explicaciones. Llevaban unos momentos peleando sobre que los dejara retirarse pero el Uchiha les negaba el paso. El Kitsune comenzaba a fastidiarse por la necedad de su eterno rival.

-Ya Teme. -exclamo el rubio, dando un salto hacia atrás para mantener distancia.- En verdad debo irme, mi deber es tener todo preparado desde antes de que comience el examen.

-Y yo te dije que no dejare que te vayas hasta que me des explicaciones. -bramo el Uchiha, persiguiendo al rubio que había empezado a correr hacia su lado derecho en un intento de perderle.

-Deberías de estar con tu esposa e hijos en estos momentos...-decía el rubio mirando fijamente al contrario-... ¿Que no piensas animarles?

Ante el "reproche" del rubio sobre su familia, Sasuke vio una pequeña oportunidad de volver a estar con él; si había mencionado a su "esposa", era posible que sintiera celos. Los celos significaban algo ¿cierto?

-Ellos no importan. -exclamo el Uchiha al momento en que esquivaba un kunai que le lanzo el contrario.- Sé que sigues molesto por lo de Sakura y Hotaru pero si tú me lo pides yo...

-¿Tu qué? -el Uzumaki se detuvo de golpe con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó hasta el azabache y lo golpeo en el pecho.- ¿Los abandonaras? ¿En verdad abandonarías a tus hijos? -la voz del rubio irradiaba furia pura, no era el tono esperanzado que esperaba el azabache.

No entendía porque el Uzumaki había reaccionado de ese modo, simplemente se había limitado a decir la verdad; si era algo que Naruto le pedía, lo haría para ganarse su perdón y tener una oportunidad... Por primera vez desde hace tiempo el Uchiha se sintió amenazado, la mirada llena de rencor del más bajo le provocaba varias cosas pero la mayor, era temor, por lo que se limitó solamente a asentir sin despegar sus ojos negros de otros igual de negros... tan conocidos para él... ¡Alto! ¿Ojos negros?

El Uchiha dio un salto hacia atrás, mostrando su espada. Había sido engañado, en algún punto de la persecución, alguien con un Henge (transformación) se había intercambiado por el verdadero Naruto.

-¿Quién eres? -le pregunto a la persona enfrente de él.

Por la forma del cuerpo debajo de la ropa ninja, suponía que se trataba de una adolescente, pero no podía confirmarlo debido a que su rostro era cubierto por un pañuelo, típico en los Anbu de la arena... ¿Era un Anbu? ¿Esa pequeña? Lo confirmo al ver que no se inmutaba ante su voz y porte dignos de un Uchiha, sentía su orgullo pisoteando al verse engañado y no provocar miedo en su adversario.

-Te pregunte ¿quién eres? -repitió colérico al no obtener una repuesta, activando por inercia su sharingan.- ¿Y el dobe?

-En verdad eres tan poco hombre Uchiha -no era pregunta, sino una confirmación de parte de la chica que lo mataba con la mirada - Eres capaz de dejar atrás a tu familia...

-Ja... -la adolescente frunció aún más el ceño molesta por la risa burlona del contrario.- Eso a ti no te importa... ¿dónde está Naruto?

Con gran agilidad, el de Konoha evadió la lluvia de armas ninja que lanzo la chica, aunque algunos si cortaron su ropas y rasgaron un poco su rostro.

-¡No te atrevas a pronunciar ese nombre! ¡Eres una desgracia para la humanidad, no mereces nada! -gritaba la ninja- ¡No profanes el nombre de Naruto-sama! ¡Ni siquiera tienes el derecho de besar la misma tierra que él!

Cuando por fin esquivo la última ráfaga de shurikens y kunais, Sasuke fijo la vista enfrente, notando que estaba solo. La Anbu había aprovechado su distracción de segundos para esquivar las armas para escapar. Bufo, molesto. No queriendo reconocer que era un buen ninja. Una niñata le había engañado dos veces. Sin saber hacia dónde más dirigirse al perderle el rastro a Naruto, decidió ir en busca del maldito pelirrojo, le sacaría a la fuerza la información de la ubicación del Uzumaki.

Y luego buscaría a esa ninja, por hacerle creer que siguió a un Naruto que resulto falso… Un falso Naruto…

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Contestando RW:**

 **sakura1402:** Hola. Jeje, y aun hay mas sorpresa. Naru es valiente.

.

 **jennitanime** : Hola. Sasuke es un Teme que esperabas de él. La familia de Naru y Gaara es muy tierna y amorosa.

 **.**

 **Kira Uzumaki:** ¡Hola! Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic. Me alegra que te haya gustado. A tus preguntas,Tsunade sabe sobre ellos. Sobre los hijos recuerdo haber puesto que Gaara decía que tenia otro tres hijos mas, en otras palabras Mito-chan era la cuarta hija, la menor. Si, faltaba Hinata, pronto sabrás de ella.

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Yukihana: Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. E** **so es todo...**

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	6. Todos VS Uchiha

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Soy _Yukihana-Hime_ y les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Resumen:  
**

 _Por un deseo egoísta, Sasuke lastima a la persona que más lo quiere y él ama. Siendo abandonado por esa persona descubre su amor pero ya es tarde, se fue y no sabe a dónde. Por intentar recuperar lo que perdió, descuida lo más valioso que aun le queda. Quince años después descubre la razón del abandono y deberá cambiar para ser perdonado y recuperar lo que perdió ¿lo lograra? ¿O perderá también lo último que le queda?_

 **Genero:** YAOI / Drama / AU.

 **Advertencia:** Mpreg.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5 - Todos VS Uchiha**

* * *

.

Sakura venia de dejar a sus hijos en el lugar del examen al cuidado de su profesor, y había comenzado a buscar a su esposo para convencerlo de esperar a sus hijos a la salida y felicitarlos.

-Sasuke-kun...-llamo la pelirosa al verlo pasar enfrente de ella.

El Uchiha se dirigía de regreso a la torre del Kazekage, sin embargo el azabache no quiso detenerse por lo que la ignoro, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer -buscar información de Naruto-, así que no tenía tiempo de detenerse para tonterías de su "esposa".

-¡Sasuke-kun! -la pelirosa le bloqueo el paso, no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.- Quiero que vayamos a esperar a Ryuu y Sarada...

-Ahora no, Sakura. -intento pasar a un lado de ella pero no pudo, fue bloqueado de nuevo.- Quítate, es importante.

-¿Que puede ser más importante que tus hijos? -le grito la pelirosa mas que molesta.

-Naruto. -fue la simple respuesta del azabache.- Naruto está aquí en Suna.

La chica quedo estática en su lugar, nunca espero escuchar el nombre del rubio, no al menos en esos momentos. Aprovechando el estado de shock de la chica, el Uchiha paso a su lado. Ya había perdido valiosos minutos con ella.

Después de salir del shock inicial, Sakura solo pudo seguir a su esposo, ella también deseaba saber que hacia Naruto ahí, ¿porque en Suna? ¿Porque aparecía de repente? ¿La perdonaría? ¿Cómo se había enterado Sasuke de que Naruto estaba ahí? ¿Cómo cambiaría su vida ahora que el rubio había aparecido?

:::

:::

:::

Mientras tanto, en la misma sala en la que se quedaron los demás ninjas de la hoja, se encontraban disfrutando de una linda charla o más bien, escuchando a la pequeña Sabaku No, que contaba algunas pequeñas aventuras de ella con sus padres y hermanos, así como de amigos en la academia ninja; a pesar de apenas poseer 6 añitos, era considerada una genio, al igual que sus hermanos mayores.

Y aunque se morían por querer saber lo que el pelirrojo tuviera que decir, ninguno se atrevía a silenciar a la pequeña, que disgustaba la comida casera que habían traído y de los mimos de su padre mientras les contaba. Y entre más tiempo pasaban a su lado, no les quedaban duda que era hija de Naruto; los mismos gestos, actitud hiperactiva y cariñosa del rubio.

Sin notarlo ellos también se unieron a la alegría de la pequeña, interrogándola sobre sus gustos y sus aventuras con su afamado tío Ku, que dedujeron que por las pablaras llenas de amor de la pequeña al hablar de él, se notaba que le quería mucho…

Todos se encontraban bien y disfrutando del ambiente, hasta que la puerta de la sala fue abierta de golpe, dándole paso a un furioso Uchiha en compañía de Sakura.

-¿Dónde está? -pregunto el azabache con la ira consumiéndolo por completo- Dime ¿dónde está?

-Me encantaría decir que no se de quien hablas pero no es verdad…-decía el pelirrojo tomando en brazos a su pequeña, levantándose del lugar donde habían estado.

Conocía de sobra que el contrario no tenía paciencia, y la poca la había perdido en ese momento, por lo que no deseaba que su nena sufriera un golpe colateral en caso que hubiera pelea. Mientras Mito estuviera pegada a su cuerpo, la arena la protegería automáticamente. Era obvio que a pesar de ser una persona dotada, la pequeña aun no podía enfrentarse a un ninja del calibre del Uchiha.

Por su parte la pequeña le presto al fin atención a aquel sujeto furioso, notando similitudes con su hermana mayor, pero contrario a ella, el hombre desprendía un aura negativa, oscura y eso la asustaba. Se aferró al cuello de su progenitor, no era amante de las peleas y odiaba sentir a su alrededor sentimientos y emociones oscuras.

-…Y si estas así, supongo que perdiste el rastro de Naru...-lo provoco.

-¡No lo llames tan cariñosamente! -interrumpió con el Sharingan amenazando con activarse- Y no lo perdí, a quien seguí desde el inicio no era él...

Estaba en su límite de paciencia. Mientras regresaba a la torre, reprodujo en su mente la persecución, buscando el momento en que pudo haberse dado el cambio, mas nunca perdió de vista a Naruto, a excepción de los segundos que espero para ir en su búsqueda.

Desde el principio había perseguido a un Naruto falso. Y lo único que podía confirmar de su encuentro con aquella Kunoichi, es que era joven por la voz y de que adoraba al rubio como un dios.

-¿De que estas hablando, Sasuke? -pregunto Kakashi.

Todos habían sentido desde dentro de la sala, como el azabache salía tras el chakra del rubio. No era posible que se equivocara. Aquel chakra tan cálido solo podía pertenecerle al Uzumaki.

Tanto Gaara como Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas, siendo el pelirrojo quien se golpeó la frente con una mano al resolver el misterio.

-Creí seguir al Dobe, pero cuando lo encare, resulto que era una chiquilla...-el pelirrojo suspiro, ahí estaba la confirmación a sus sospechas-...usando un jutsu de trasformación. -el renegado se sentía un tonto, al admitir algo así en voz alta.- Lo peor es que salió huyendo y yo perdí el rastro del Dobe…

-¿Una chiquilla engaño al gran Uchiha Sasuke? -pregunto burlonamente el Hokage sopesando la verdad de la situación.- Quien lo diría...

El burlado fulmino con la mirada a su líder, su instinto le decía que el Nara conocía a la "chiquilla" o al menos sabía algo sobre ella por el tono que utilizo, pero en realidad eso no le interesaba del todo, primero era Naruto.

-Dime ¿dónde está el Dobe? - se dirigió al pelirrojo ignorando al contrario y sus burlas.

-Naruto es el encargado de la primera prueba de los exámenes esta tarde, así que se está encargando de ello.-explico el pelirrojo con seriedad.

-¿Porque tendría que hacerlo? Él es un ninja de Konoha.-pregunto Sakura, conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad al saber que su viejo amigo estaba ahí.

La pelirosa le había explicado a su antiguo profesor -mientras Sasuke exigía información- que se topó a su marido mientras paseaba y con gran esfuerzo le obligo a que le explicara por qué su furia; fue así como se enteró que Naruto Uzumaki estaba en Suna.

-Tengo entendido que Naru no es un ninja de Konoha. -Sasuke frunció el ceño al volver a oír el diminutivo cariñoso utilizado por el mapache- ¿cierto Shikamaru?

-Eso ya te lo asegure cuando me contaron que Naruto se quedaría a vivir contigo aquí en Suna, no me involucres. Es problemático.-respondió con pesadez desde su lugar en la silla.

-Imagina que tan problemático es para mí, lidiar ahorita con todo.-alego Gaara en tono fastidiado.

Shikamaru fingió sentir escalofríos, aunque la verdad es que no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Naruto o Gaara, sería más que problemático lidiar con todos sus viejos compañeros; es más, comenzaba a odiar estar en su posición.

-Shikamaru, ¿tu sabias donde estuvo todo este tiempo? -pregunto Sakura.

-Sí.

-¿Y porque nunca lo dijiste? - pregunto indignada Sakura, llevaba años buscando el perdón del rubio, así como deseando su retorno; tanto para verlo feliz y con suerte, que Sasuke se sintiera un poco más motivado para convivir con sus hijos.

-¿Para qué querrías saberlo? -pregunto Ino con tono severo.- ¿Para echarle en cara que te saliste con la tuya al casarte con tu amor de infancia?

-Yo...

-¿O tal vez para disfrutar de su sufrimiento todos estos años? -no permitió que le contestara, Ino sabía lo que sufría Sakura con aquel matrimonio, lo veía todos los días, pero no terminaba de perdonarla, por culpa de ella y Sasuke perdió a un gran amigo, casi hermano y a una hermana y sobrino. Perdió al mismo tiempo a Naruto, Hinata y el hijo de esta.- ¿Y tú que esperabas Sasuke? ¿Qué Naru se quedara en Konoha viendo tu matrimonio, tu relación con Hotaru y Sakura, y que te aceptara con todo eso? Recibiéndote con las piernas abi...

-Amor, ve afuera.-pidió el Kazekage dulcemente a su hija, haciéndole notar a la mejor amiga de su esposo que había una niña, deteniendo la pelea.

-Pero...

Fue hasta ese momento en que la pelirosa noto la presencia de aquella hermosa pequeña, quien los miraba a todos de reojo, aquellos ojos azules estremecieron el interior de la Haruno.

-Ve. -dejo a la niña en el suelo.- Debes prepararte para ir a animar a Kushina y Yashamaru ¿no? -la niña asintió- En mi oficina debe de estar Matsuri, pídele que te arregle.

-Está bien.-sonrió y se encamino a la salida, deteniéndose en la entrada.- ¡Adiós tío Shika! ¡Tía Ino!

-Adiós amor. -dijo dulcemente la rubia

-Nos vemos al rato.-dijo el mayor y todos vieron a la niña partir.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó Ino, se había olvidado que la hija de su "hermano" estaba en el lugar y ella estaba a punto de utilizar palabas no propias para ella.

-Está bien.-dijo Gaara con un leve movimiento de cabeza, entendía muy bien a la chica.

Después de la guerra vio con sus propios ojos como Naruto formo un lazo inquebrantable con ella y Hinata. No le reprochaba su actuar, ya que el mismo se comportó así de rencoroso con respecto a aquel matrimonio, después de la desaparición del rubio.

-Te entiendo.-le sonrió levemente haciéndola sonrojar.

Sai no se molestó, por el contrario, le parecía gracioso que su esposa comenzara a comportarse como una chiquilla, adjudicándolo a la posibilidad que fuera por el leve reencuentro con el Uzumaki. Ino fue una de las que resintió más la partida del Kitsune y más al saber la verdad, él intento apoyarla pero la chica no volvió a ser tan alegre, siempre la melancolía la acompañaba. Con el tiempo se casaron y todo le fue revelado por ella, maldijo aún más al Uchiha y le guardo rencor a su pelirosa compañera.

-…Lo que no entiendo, es lo mismo que tú. -continuo Gaara- ¿qué es lo que desean ustedes dos de él?

-Yo quiero…

-Eso no te incumbe -Sasuke no permitió que la Haruno hablara.- Solo dime donde está, hablare con él. Y te aviso desde ahora, me lo voy a llevar de nuevo a Konoha, así que es mejor que lo dejes ir sin resistencia.

-¿Que lo deje ir? - repitió Gaara, fingiéndose ofendido- Lo dices como si yo tuviera a mi Naru con cadenas, amenazado o lo manipulara con sus sentimientos…-Sasuke sintió la indirecta- …No sé cómo me veas Uchiha y no me importa. -el pelirrojo cambio su tono a uno serio y claro- Pero que te quede claro que si él es mi esposo ahora, es por su propia voluntad y por el amor que nos tenemos.

-¿Amor? -pregunto el azabache en forma irónica.- Él no te ama, solo…

-¿…solo me uso para olvidarte? -completo Gaara el comentario- ¿piensas que aun te ama?

El Uchiha no contesto, solo le desafiaba con la mirada… De algún modo sentía que no podía contestar de manera firme… ¿Naruto lo seguía amando? La respuesta que daría era un "si", una simple palabra, pero que no podía afirmar debido a las circunstancias… El sonido no se producía en su garganta, temiendo que se quebrara por la duda.

-No tengo que responderte…-fue su simple contestación.- Dime donde está.

-…Por como yo lo veo…-Gaara lo miro curioso, al igual que los demás, honestamente esperaban que el varón respondiera orgullosamente que "Si"-…No importa que te diga, tu seguirás pensando lo que quieres.-suspiro para relajarse. Tratar con el Uchiha nunca fue lo suyo.

-Así es. -aseguro Sasuke, por nada del mundo Naruto lo olvido, de eso estaba seguro- Y ya te lo advertí, así que es mejor que te hagas a la idea. Me voy a llevar a Naruto de regreso conmigo a Konoha. Ve buscándoles otro niñero a tus hijos.

El azabache termino de decir lo que quiso y se disponía a retirarse, cuando escucho la tranquila voz del pelirrojo, lo que aumento más su enojo ¿es que acaso ese mapache estaba tan seguro de sí?

-Sasuke… ya te lo dije, el regresar a Konoha es decisión de Naruto, no tuya. Y en cuanto a lo de la niñera…- el pelirrojo rio un poco, Naruto era todo menos una niñera… ¡Por dios! El rubio parecía más el niño a quien cuidar – No voy a buscar nada. Nadie puede reemplazar a un padre; porque, te aclaro, todos mis hijos, son hijos también de Naruto. Son sus hijos biológicos y tú no podrás romper un lazo de sangre… ¡Amo a Naru, y él me ama a mí! ¡Y nosotros amamos a nuestros hijos! Esa es la verdad.

El Uchiha no soportando más aquellas afirmaciones, arremetió en contra del pelirrojo, quien no hizo ademan de defenderse, probablemente porque la arena lo protegería.

-¡Sasuke! -gritaron Sai y Kakashi, el azabache por un arrebato podría crear un problema político entre aldeas, además de que a quien le levantaba la mano era un viejo conocido y ahora esposo del rubio querido.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú de nuevo? -el Uchiha estaba molesto, una vez más en ese día, aquella niñata se interponía en su camino.

Con un simple kunai la ninja de la arena había detenido su espada, bloqueando el ataque que dirigía al pelirrojo. Todos en el salón enmudecieron ante la incomprensible escena delante de sus ojos. ¿Desde dónde había aparecido la ninja? ¿Cómo no la notaron?

-Karu…

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! -grito la Anbu, empujando al contrario e interrumpiendo al pelirrojo.

Con gran rapidez la chica dirigió una patada al estómago del azabache, pero este detuvo la pierna; lo que no pudo evitar fue que la adolescente tomara impulso y con su pierna libre lo golpeara en la cabeza, alejándolo varios pasos.

-¡Sasuke! / ¡Bastardo! – gritaron a la vez Kakashi y Sai, impresionados por la habilidad del ninja de Suna.

-¡Maldita! – siseo el azabache limpiando con sus dedos los rastros de sangre de sus labios.

-¡Nunca…! Escúchame bien maldito Uchiha… -con gran rabia sin contener la ninja desconocida se quitó el pañuelo que cubría su rostro, dejando solo su cabello cubierto y mostrando así su rostro colérico- ¡Nunca te atrevas a tocar a Gaara-sama y a Naruto-sama!

El azabache se arrojó al ataque de la kunoichi. Al igual que ella, él estaba furioso pero por diferente motivo.

Ese día era un caos total, empezando por ser obligado a ir a Suna; hasta reencontrarse con Naruto, lo peor fue que no pudo entablar una conversación decente con él y todo por esa niña.

-¡Me las pagaras! -sentención el Uchiha.

Cuando la espada del azabache iba a tocar la ropa de la Anbu, la chica fue empujada hacia atrás por un tercero, el cual arremetió contra el renegado.

-Ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas -la voz de Hinata fue acompañada por el sonido de los golpes que le dio al Uchiha, bloqueando el flujo del chakra.

-¿Hinata? - Todos estaban sorprendidos, ante la repentina aparición de la otro ninja perdida.

El azabache se quejó del dolor, el ataque lo había tomado de improviso, agregándole sentirse mal por cegarse con el enojo y no notar la otra presencia. ¿Qué tan alterado estaba por ese día que sus habilidades ninja eran tan mediocres?

-Maldita Hyuuga…-maldijo el pelinegro.

El odio que le tenía a la chica y que nació tiempo atrás al saber que fue a la única que Naruto dejo estar a su lado, creció ahora ante la idea de que si el rubio tenía hijos de sangre, era posible que ella fuera la madre… y era por eso que defendió a la chica…

-¡Tía, yo podía con él! -grito la adolescente.

 ***¿Tía?*** fue el pensamiento de todos los de Konoha que observaron a la Hyuga regañar a la pequeña sobre las peleas.

Sakura se acercó a su esposo, el cual estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Sasuke-kun? -Se arrodillo para estar a su altura, notando que su marido le costaba respirar- Hinata, ¿no crees que exageraste? -el reclamo de la peli rosada detuvo la pelea de la Hyuuga con su sobrina.

-Él está bien…-aseguro la portadora del Byakugan.

-Pero…

-Solo bloquee sus puntos de chakra pero debido a que el suyo es grande, le costara acoplarse…-explicaba Hinata.

-Maldita…

-Calma Sasuke.-todos notaron que la personalidad tímida de la chica había desaparecido en apariencia- El efecto pasara en un rato, pero no podía dejar que golpearas a Karura-chan. -el varón la fulmino con la mirada- Y usted jovencita, no deberías atacarlo. Sabes quién es él… además que a Naruto-kun no le gustaría que hagas eso…

-Pero Papá me dejo hacer lo que quisiera con este tema.-murmuro la joven desviando la mirada.

-Gaara-sama -le llamo la atención la Hyuuga

El pelirrojo sonrió nervioso, su hija lo había delatado con su cuñada, porque Hinata era la hermana de Naruto, y eso lo sabía desde el inicio. La chica podía ser paciente y dulce, pero no le gustaban los conflictos.

-No me refería a que lo golpeara cada vez que lo viera…-intento excusarse.

Los ninjas de Konoha estaban impactados, incluso Shikamaru, la personalidad de su vieja amiga había cambiado drásticamente, bastaba con ver el trato que le daban el Kazekage y la adolescente.

-Ríndete Hinata, sabes bien que no importa que le digas; Karura hará lo que desea.

Todos dirigieron su atención a la puerta de la habitación, donde se toparon con un hombre alto, delgado, de pelo largo color naranja y ojos rojos, en su rostro tenía tres marquitas en sus mejillas iguales a las de Naruto y sus ojos eran enmarcados por un tono negro igual a los de Gaara.

-Etto… ¿y tú quién eres? -pregunto Kakashi al recién llegado, quería saber a quién se enfrentaba, ya estaba bastante confundido, con la aparición de Naruto, Mito, la Anbu y Hinata. Todos venían y hacían lo que querían y luego se iban sin explicaciones.

-Kurama.-respondió el peli-naranja.

-¿Kurama?

Todos los ninjas de Konoha –a excepción del Uchiha- ladearon la cabeza bastantes confusos, ¿dónde habían escuchado aquel nombre?

* * *

 **.**

 **Contestando RW:**

 **sakura1402:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el encuentro... GaaNaru XD Sobre el Teme, tienes mucha razón, su egoísmo y ego fueron su destrucción.

 **.**

 **jennitanime:** ¡Hola! Así es, Naru ha superado su amor por Sasuke, pero aun lo sigue apreciadno como un amigo de lo contrario no seria nuestro rubio. Me alegra que te gustara.

 **.**

 **natzumy08:** Me alegro, Karura es una buena chica. Todos siempre tiene que aprender algo de la vida XD.

 **.**

 **yamiche7:** Me alegro, la familia de Kaze esta llena de amor n.n Exacto los niños nunca tienen la culpa de lo que los padres hagan. Así que no odien a Sarada y a Ryuu.

 **.**

 **GotenTrunks5:** Lo siento, no va acabar en SasuNaru, es GaaNaru hasta el final. Como puedes notar Naru ya tiene una familia con Gaara y Naruto nunca abandonaría a su familia. Aunque técnicamente no hablare sobre el amor, sino en Sasuke y su intento de valorar lo que tiene. Y me hubiera gustado que siguieras el fic, ya que me gustan tus historias, me hubiera gustado contar con u opinión.

 **.**

 **Nana:** El hijo de Hinata es sorpresa pero soy tan buena persona que te daré una pista, ya apareció su hijo y su nombre Yuu. Gracias por leer.

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Yukihana:** Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Eso es todo...

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	7. Karura Uzumaki

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Soy _Yukihana-Hime_ y les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Resumen:  
**

 _Por un deseo egoísta, Sasuke lastima a la persona que más lo quiere y él ama. Siendo abandonado por esa persona descubre su amor pero ya es tarde, se fue y no sabe a dónde. Por intentar recuperar lo que perdió, descuida lo más valioso que aun le queda. Quince años después descubre la razón del abandono y deberá cambiar para ser perdonado y recuperar lo que perdió ¿lo lograra? ¿O perderá también lo último que le queda?_

 **Genero:** YAOI / Drama / AU.

 **Advertencia:** Mpreg.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4 - Karura Uzumaki.**

* * *

.

 **Cap. 6 – Karura Uzumaki**

-¿Kurama?

Todos los ninjas de Konoha -a excepción del Uchiha-, ladearon la cabeza bastante confusos.

-¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? -expreso en voz alta Kakashi.

El peli-naranja bufo, solo había pasado el mísero tiempo de 16 años y ya se habían olvidado de él. Por su parte Shikamaru parecía haber visto un fantasma, con esfuerzo levanto su mano para señalar al recién llegado y tartamudeo…

-Tu… tu er… eres…

-Vaya, al menos uno aquí sabe con quién se mete. -Kurama hablo con arrogancia.

Todos observaron cómo mientras Kurama hablaba, detrás de su cuerpo comenzaron a salir 8 colas de zorros, y lo que parecía un cinturón alrededor de su cintura, resulto ser otra cola más, de su cabellera comenzaban a erguirse las orejas de zorro, las cuales mantenía pegadas a su cabello para que pasaran desapercibidas y parecer más humano.

-¿El kyuubi? -gritaron los ninjas de Konoha con gran asombro.

-¡Hey! Que ese nombrecito lo dejamos atrás. -se quejó el zorro.

-¿Cómo es que parece humano? -pregunto Kakashi

-Más bien, ¿cómo puede estar afuera? -pregunto Sai señalándolo.- ¿No se supone que debe estar dentro de Naruto?

-¿Y Naruto? -cuestiono Sasuke, levantándose del suelo.

Todos comenzaron a pedir explicaciones a los Kage's, pero en esta ocasión hasta Shikamaru estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a la famosa bestia de 9 colas en su versión humana, durante los años en los que visitaba a escondidas a Naruto nunca le mencionaron algo así.

-Chicos… Chicos…-comenzaron a guardar silencio al oír la voz de Hinata.- La respuesta a esto es sencilla, Kurama-sama puede salir del cuerpo de Naruto-kun, o al menos una parte de él, gracias a un jutsu. Solo eso.

-No es solo eso, Hinata. -dijo Kakashi incrédulo porque trataran un tema así, con tata naturalidad.

El Bijuu más fuerte libre y en forma de humano… no, eso no era un tema normal, como el clima. ¿Qué le pasaba a la aldea del Kazekage? O más bien, ¿en qué momento un evento que vivía cada año había dado un giro tan grande?

-¿Naruto no resiente la separación? -pregunto Shikamaru de manera rápida.

-No, técnicamente la unión entre ellos esta intacta. -respondió Gaara de manera calmada.- Digamos que Kurama es un clon de sombras de Naruto. La mayoría de su chakra se encuentra dentro del recipiente, mientras que su conciencia y una décima parte de su poder, es la que se apodera del cuerpo extensivo.

-Así que el zorrito puede pasear libremente. -comento Sai, entendiendo como funcionaba el jutsu.

Al pelirrojo no le gusto el tono utilizado por el líder Anbu, sentía que se burlaba de él, por lo que con una de sus colas lo intento golpear, siendo esquivado ágilmente por el ninja.

-Veo que has mejorado bastante. -el zorro sonrió ladinamente, al parecer por fin podría cumplir una promesa que le hizo tiempo atrás al rubio.

Golpear a Sai por burlarse primero por su falta de vida sexual y preguntarle constantemente si es que tenía algo en la entrepierna, y después burlarse porque tenía una vida sexual activa con otro hombre… Si golpeaba al último miembro del ex-equipo 7, Naruto estaría agradecido…

Pero eso debía de esperar, ya que todos comenzaron a bombardearlos con preguntas, sobre el famoso jutsu y la salud del rubio, sin embargo la atención de todos se centró de nuevo en la chica Anbu que había atacado a Sasuke, cuando muy _"amablemente"_ ella dijo que se callaran y todos hablaran por turnos, porque tendría dolor de cabeza.

 ** _*Una actitud muy arrogante, parecida a cierto tipo*…_** fue el pensamiento del equipo 7. Ino la miro minuciosamente, esta vez observando que el poco cabello que se le notaba bajo el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza, era negro.

-Cierto, me olvide de ella…-murmuro Sakura al poner de nuevo su atención en la joven.

-Gaara-sama, ¿ella es…? -Ino fue incapaz de completar su pregunta, impresionada por la posible realidad.

-Preséntate. -ordeno el pelirrojo.

-No. -negó la adolescente- Tú me prometiste que podría mantener el anonimato…

-Sí. Es cierto. Yo te di el permiso. -interrumpió la quejo con seriedad el pelirrojo. La niña sonrió con prepotencia, no había como la obligaran al tener permiso.- Te deje mantener el anonimato mientras lo supervisabas. Pero también te dije, que si hacías un acercamiento de este tipo, te obligaría a presentarte…- conforme escuchaba las palabras del mayor, el rostro de la chica fue cambiando de una expresión triunfante a una de horror.

La Anbu bufó al ver al pelirrojo sonreír ladinamente, victorioso; había caído en la trampa de su líder. El pelirrojo no había hecho amago de defenderse no porque lo tomaran de sorpresa como ella creyó, si no para obligarla a salir. Aceptaba que debía cumplir su parte del trato, pero eso no quitaba que fue engañada.

-¡AHHHH! -grito frustrada.

La adolescente se quitó la tela que cubría sus dos coletas de pelo negro y su mechón rubio, dejándolas a la vista y con gran rabia se llevó el pañuelo a la boca, donde con los dientes tironeo de la tela para liberar su frustración de sentirse engañada.

Por su parte Hinata y Kurama rieron, era raro ver a la chica perder en un trato y más que demostrara su frustración de manera tan infantil, a pesar de tener en parte el carácter imperativo, la pelinegra siempre se había mostrado seria para su edad.

El antiguo equipo 7 enmudeció ante la vista completa de la chica, inconscientemente Sakura y Kakashi dirigieron su mirada al azabache, quien parecía asombrado por el físico de la adolescente tan parecido a alguien… a Naruto… se parecía a Naruto solo que con el pelo y ojos negros…

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Karura, primogénita de Uzumaki Naruto y Sabaku No Gaara. Tengo 15 años y soy un Anbu bajo órdenes directas del Kazekage. -la pelinegra hizo una reverencia de manera muy formal e impecable.- Es un gusto conocer a algunos miembros de la aldea original de mi progenitor de frente y amigos de mis dos padres. -Ino cubrió su boca con la mano, a sabiendas de lo que significa el parentesco- Aunque otros muy bien pueden perderse de mi vista. -la chica se refería a Sakura y al Uchiha, lo cual fue notado.

-Karura…-llamo la atención el pelirrojo.

-Es mi presentación…-se excusó ella, su padre solo negó con la cabeza.- Y antes de que digan que no me parezco a ninguno…-la chica utilizo la tela en sus manos, con la cual se limpió un maquillaje de las mejillas, dejando a la vista tres marquitas en cada una, iguales a las del rubio.

-Gaara-sama…-la voz de Ino se quebraba debido a la emoción.- Si ella es la mayor eso significa… ¿significa que ella es…?

-Yo soy el parasito que estaba matando a mi papi…

Ninguno entendió lo que quiso decir la joven, y más extrañados por la combinación de palabras tan fuertes como _"parasito"_ y _"matando"_ con una gran sonrisa. La rubia al fin no pudo resistir más el llanto, corrió a abrazar a la pequeña. Sai lo entendió todo y solo pudo sonreír al saber que al fin su esposa seria completamente feliz, además que a él también le alegraba al fin conocer a esa pequeña y ver que estaba bien.

-Perdón…-La Yamanaka se separó un poco del abrazo- Etto… Yo… Ah, yo soy…

Ino estaba nerviosa, había estado actuando sin pensar bien las cosas y solo se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, y más en ese momento en que conoció al fin a la hija mayor de Naruto. Tanto Shizune, Tsunade y ella, nunca sospecharon que lo que crecía dentro del Uzumaki era un bebé, producto de la relación que mantuvo con Sasuke, su pensar era que lo que estaba matando al rubio, era algún parasito o en su defecto una enfermedad nueva y de procedencia desconocida. Por lo que siempre deseo conocer a aquel bebé, que según los Bijuu esperaba su hermano antes de marcharse de la aldea.

-Se quién eres…-interrumpió la pelinegra aun sonriendo.- Eres la tía Ino…

-¿Cómo…?

-La hermana de mi papi y de la tía Hinata… La famosa ninja del clan Yamanaka que le daba dulces a Yuu cada vez que lo veía. -Karura siempre sonreía, era algo que saco de Naruto, además de que tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo.

Vivía en dos aldeas que la adoraban, tenía un pretendiente de lo más amoroso y noble, tenía hermanos menores que la querían sin restricción, tenía amigos que la apoyaban, era una gran ninja aun sin usar la maldición que interfería con su vida… pero sobre todo, y lo más importante, sus dos padres -Naruto y Gaara-, la consideraban su orgullo, la amaban, la cuidaban y la apoyaban en todo… Si, su vida era perfecta… y aun así no entendía porque su rubio padre la obligaba a conocer al bastardo que le arruino su vida en el pasado.

-Ino, ¿qué sucede? -pregunto Sakura sintiéndose fuera de lugar al igual que su esposo, solamente viendo como la rubia comenzaba a mimar a la niña. Sin embargo fue ignorada de nuevo.

Tanto ella, Sasuke y Kakashi, se sintieron aún más confundidos al ver como Sai se acercaba a las mujeres con unas lagrimillas traicioneras y una sonrisa que nunca le habían visto. ¿Otra hija de Naruto? ¿La primogénita?

-Dentro de mí aún hay rastros de tu chakra…-contesto Karura, colocando su mano en su pecho e ignorando a la pelirosa.

-¿Eh? -la rubia no entendía- ¿Pero eso es…?

-…Dentro de Karura vuestros chakras aún existen. -respondió Kurama.- Supongo que por eso te reconoce…

-Fue gracias a eso que yo la conocí. -agrego Shikamaru con una sonrisa e igualmente olvidando al equipo 7.- Al parecer estamos unidos a ella desde entonces y nos conoce.

-No es solamente por eso…-el murmullo de la adolescente lo escucharon todos, extrañando al zorro y a la Hyuuga.- Aun así; gracias por ayudar a mi papi en ese entonces…-la pelinegra abrazo otra vez a su nueva tía.- Por cierto, hola tío Shika. -dijo la niña con una sonrisa igual a la de Naruto pero sin alejarse de la Yamanaka.

-Karura, en verdad comienzo a considerar que eres bipolar. -le dijo el Hokage refiriéndose a sus cambios de humor tan drásticos; enojada (al pelear con el Uchiha), molesta (con la presencia de Haruno), arrogante (con Gaara) y, amable y feliz (con Ino). El Hokage recibió gustoso el abrazo de su sobrina.

-También conozco al tío Sai.-aseguro la chica sonriéndole al ninja pelinegro.

-¿Cómo es que…? -Kurama y Sai hablaron a la vez, callando al notarlo.

Sai abrió los ojos sorprendido, a diferencia de Shikamaru y de su esposa, él no le había pasado chakra a Naruto durante la etapa en la que desconocían que tenía, y que lo único que calmaba el avance de la _"enfermedad"_ y calmaba el dolor, era pasarle un poco de chakra al rubio.

-Mis padres me han contado grandes cosas de todos vosotros, además yo realice mi examen chunin en Konoha hace cuatro años. -Relataba Karura con vergüenza, al ver el asombro de sus tíos. Y es que no podían hacer otra cosa, la niña debería tener 15 y cuatro años atrás solo 11, pasar aquel examen a esa edad, era un gran logro.- Yo sabía todo y no resistí la tentación de conocerlos. Aunque claro, mi padre y el tío Shika me ayudaron, me hice pasar por el Kazekage para conocer al jefe Anbu.

-Naruto se enojara…-dijo burlonamente Kurama.- Él no sabe sobre esto…

-Ya se lo diré yo. -Karura le enseño a lengua al zorro, ambos amaban molestarse, y buscarle problemas al contrario para que el rubio se molestara.

-Yo lo hare primero, no te preocupes…-respondió el peli naranja, saliendo de la sala.

-Espera…-se le formo un nudo en la garganta al pelirrojo.

Los demás vieron marcharse al Bijuu. Tanto Gaara como Karura sintieron su mundo venirse abajo. ¡Naruto se iba a enojar! Habían mantenido eso en secreto porque el rubio quería ser quien los presentara pero siempre había complicaciones para el reencuentro.

-Se acabó…-dijo Gaara con pesar, su esposo estaría molesto con él, porque simplemente no podía negarle nada a su pequeña.

-No te preocupes papá, estoy segura que papi no se molestara… -dudo unos segundos-… ¿mucho? -el pelirrojo suspiro- Como… Como sea… -Karura estaba nerviosa pero primero debían salir de ahí con vida, tal vez si hacia eso bien, su papi no se molestaría tanto.- Sobre la tía Ino, simplemente use una transformación para comprar unas flores. Desde entonces cada vez que voy a Konoha como escolta del Kazekage, los veo a ustedes dos.

Karura hizo unos sellos con su mano y cambio su apariencia física un poco, el mismo peinado solo que con pelo rojizo, un poco más alta y desarrollada, similar al jutsu sexy de Naruto solo que con ropa, para alivio de su padre pelirrojo, quien sabía que su niña gustaba de martirizarlo usando aquel jutsu enfrente de los varones, quienes no perdían la oportunidad de comérsela con los ojos.

El matrimonio Yamanaka se miró entre sí con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al reconocer la transformación, habían tenido a aquella pequeña tan cerca y nunca lo notaron.

-¿Alguien podría explicarnos que sucede? -pregunto Kakashi alzando la voz. Estaba harto de que lo ignoraran- ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Quién es hija de quién?

-Tanto Mito como Karura son hijas de Naruto…-empezó a decir Hinata

-¿Así que Naruto en verdad revivió su clan con Hinata…? -decía la pelirosa impactada, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su esposo y provocando que la Hyuuga se sonrojara.

-¡Yo no soy su madre! / ¡Ella no es mi madre, tonta! -gritaron a la vez tía y sobrina.

Hinata estaba avergonzada, ¿así los vieron a ellos, por irse con Naruto? Tendría que disculparse con su pelirrojo cuñado, nunca imagino que la juntarían con su rubio hermano, solo por irse de la aldea juntos y con su hijo… Por su parte la segunda estaba enojada, ¿qué parte de que era la primogénita de Naruto y Gaara no entendieron?

Ahora entendía las palabras de su padre pelirrojo cuando le describió a Sakura; _"una chica carente de personalidad, imprudente, obsesiva y rápida en sacar conclusiones a su conveniencia…"_ Gruño por lo bajo al recapacitar de que era común para ellos pensar que una mujer era su gestora, por lo que no podía culparlos más, por ignorantes. Dar explicaciones nunca fue lo suyo y aun así debía hacerlo, no se avergonzaba de que los demás supieran quien era su papi, algo que no podía decir que sentía, al decir a quien le pertenecía la otra mitad de su sangre.

-¿Entonces Naruto se involucró con alguien más? -preguntó de nuevo la pelirosa, contrario a la primera niña que vio y que le dijeron era hija del rubio, a la ninja pelinegra si le veía parecido físico.- Su pelo negro…

-Sakura cállate. -ordeno Sasuke, conteniéndose las ganas de golpearla.

Por primera vez en su vida Gaara y Karura estuvieron de acuerdo con el Uchiha. La pelirosa agacho la mirada, notando que los demás preferían escuchar una explicación a hacer las preguntas.

-Es verdad que Karura a diferencia de Mito y los gemelos, no es mi hija biológica…-acaricio con cariño el cabello negro de su hija, quien le regalo una sonrisa y un abrazo. Era normal que creyeran que su pelo oscuro era herencia de la Hyuuga, al ser la que se fue con el rubio- Pero eso no importa, porque la amo como si lo fuera. -explico rápidamente el pelirrojo no quería malos entendidos, amaba a esa chica con todo su corazón; Karura era la primera maravilla que le regalo Naruto.- Karura es hija biológica de Naruto y otro hombre… ella no fue concebida por una mujer.

-Gaara-sama, eso es imposible. Es de sentido común saber que los hombres no pueden tener una hija. Y que para concebir un bebé, deben ser hombre y una mu…

-Naruto tiene el don de quedar embarazado…-el pelirrojo interrumpió al peli plateado de manera firme y seria. No quería andarse con rodeos.- Es por eso que tanto Karura, Kushina, Yashamaru y Mito, son hijos biológicos de Naruto y míos…

-Eso es imposible…-interrumpió Kakashi.

-Él es un hombre.-agrego Sakura.

-El caso de Naruto es especial…-agrego Gaara acallando a la mujer, no quería seguir escuchándola. Tal vez Naruto la perdono, pero él no era tan bondadoso y sabía que ella se metió con el Uchiha a sabiendas del amor del rubio por el contrario, provocándole dolor.- El clan Uzumaki ocultaba muchos secretos sobre ellos mismos. Uno seria el de este caso; los hombres Uzumaki de sangre pura, podían concebir…-El equipo 7 original tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, no podían creer lo que escuchaban-…Nunca se había dado a conocer debido a que como aldea y clan, los Uzumaki eran muy reservados, no se involucraban con las demás aldeas a menos que fuera para mantener la paz…-continuo el pelirrojo observando los rostros de sorpresa de los demás ninjas

-Algunos hombres en ese clan, son andróginos…-ningún ninja entendió el término, y fue notado por el Hokage.- Significa que tienen ambos órganos reproductivos; el femenino por dentro y el masculino por fuera…

-Eso es…

-Impresionante. -interrumpió de nuevo Gaara, no sabía cómo lo describiría la chica rosada, pero estaba seguro que si era algo ofensivo, la asesinaba ahí mismo, ganándose un pleito con Naruto aun mayor; así que era mejor no escucharla y evitar la escena.- Sin embargo debido a que Naruto no es un Uzumaki de sangre pura…

-Minato-sensei era una persona de Konoha. -Kakashi poco a poco iba entendiendo la situación.- Kushina-san fue llevada a la aldea para ser el recipiente para el nueve colas…

-Así es. Naruto solo es mitad Uzumaki y es por ello que su cuerpo no estaba del todo capacitado para crear la nueva vida. -explico Shikamaru, revolviéndole el cabello a la chica.- Eso es lo que lo mantuvo enfermo en Konoha durante su último mes…

-Como dijo Shikamaru…-continuo el pelirrojo.-…El cuerpo de Naruto no estaba capacitado para ese suceso, por lo que corría el peligro de perder al bebé y su vida en el proceso. -todos miraron a la pelinegra que había comenzado a hablar con su tío- Los Bijuu lo notaron debido a la conexión que tienen con él por medio del chakra, así que le dijeron de alguien que podía ayudarlo…

-El heredero de la voluntad de Hogoromo…-aporto Ino con una sonrisa, al fin estaba su familia a su lado. Sus hermanos y sus sobrinos, así que no importaba decir que ella sabía algunas cosas.

-¿El heredero? -preguntaron Sakura y Kakashi a la vez.

-Sí. No tiene relación de sangre con el sabio pero heredo sus conocimientos y su voluntad, observando el transcurrir de la vida mas no interviniendo. -dijo Karura seriamente y luego volvió a mirar a la rubia con una sonrisa, se sentía bien estar a su lado.

-Cuando Naruto abandono Konoha, ya estaba embarazado de la persona con la que mantenía una relación ahí…

¿Naruto estaba embarazado desde antes de irse de Konoha? Si de algo podía estar seguro Sasuke, es que Naruto le fue fiel mientras duro su relación en Konoha… ¿Eso significaba que…? Miro a la adolescente, tenía todos los rasgos… El Uchiha sintió que su alma se salía de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se helo involuntariamente al intercambiar miradas con Karura, la chica lo miraba con una arrogancia y supremacía e incluso podría asegurar que con burla. Ella era su hija…

-Ella es una Uchiha…-murmuro el azabache, los integrantes del equipo original se estremecieron ante la revelación.

Tal noticia lo alegraba en demasía. Él y Naruto, su alma gemela, habían tenido una hija. Una niña, muestra de su amor. Si el encontrar a su rubio lo había despertado de su sueño eterno, el ver a esa pequeña pelinegra enfrente de él, lo había llenado de deseos de vivir.

Sakura cubrió su boca con sus manos para ahogar un grito de dolor que quería escapársele. Ahora sabía que su tonto deseo había tenido más consecuencias que el simple hecho de quedar embarazada; no solamente destruyo la relación de su mejor amigo, le rompió el corazón… también había propiciado que quedara solo durante una etapa que seguramente fue dolorosa y terrorífica, una etapa en la que necesitaba apoyo debido a lo desconocido y el peligro… Ahora todo tenía sentido; el resentimiento que le tenían algunos de su viejos compañeros -los cuales sabían la verdad-… el hecho de que Naruto no se despidiera de ellos -los que lo lastimaron mucho-… la verdad de que el rubio nunca se comunicó con ellos como lo hacía con los demás…

Se odiaba, ahora sabiendo la verdad se odiaba aún más. Incluso el hecho de que Sasuke la odiara ya no importaba… ¿Naruto le otorgaría el perdón? ¿Al menos se ganaría ese honor? De haber actuado bien, Naruto se hubiera quedado al lado de Sasuke durante aquella época. El Uchiha tal vez hubiera retomado el buen camino, incluso Hotaru habría tenido otro destino e incluso aquella hermosa niña de nombre Karura habría crecido con sus padres… Si tan solo ella hubiera actuado de manera decente y no se hubiera encaprichado con Sasuke.

-Ya quisieras…-contesto la chica con rabia. El solo ver al azabache y la pelirosa le generaba un gran sentimiento de repulsión.- Ya lo dije cuando me presente; yo soy UZUMAKI KARURA. La primogénita de los Kage´s más valiosos de este mundo.- su voz era tan fría y tan hiriente para Sasuke, como dagas al rojo vivo. No había duda alguna que la chica en verdad lo odiaba.- ¿Por qué tendría que querer ser una Uchiha? -el asco que sentía al decir aquel apellido se notaba en su voz.- Soy una Uzumaki…

-Karura…

-Pero tú y yo…

-Déjame aclarar algo bastardo. -la pelinegra impidió que Gaara y Sasuke dijeran lo que tenían que decir.- No eres nada mío. No deseo nada de ti.

-Eres mi hija... llevas mi sangre...

-Y no sabes lo infeliz que me hace eso...-Sasuke enmudeció ante las frías palabras de su recién descubierta hija.-...No te imaginas la desgracia que significa para mí, el hecho de que aquella maldita sangre recorra todo mi cuerpo con cada latido de mi corazón...

Hinata hizo el amago de querer abrazar a la menor y obligarla a callar, pero la mano de Gaara en su brazo la detuvo. El Kazekage sabía que eso era algo que su hija debía sacar de su interior, tal vez eran palabras duras para el receptor de aquella ira, pero no estaba de mas, que el Uchiha sufriera un poco en manos de la persona que salió más afectada por sus acciones pasadas.

Karura había sido una niña lista desde muy pequeña, por lo que solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que preguntara porque no era igual a ninguno de sus padres, a sus abuelos o sus hermanos, era clara la diferencia física que existía entre ellos. La pequeña había heredado todos los rasgos Uchiha -pelo y ojos negros, facciones finas, piel blanca y la gran inteligencia de su tío Itachi-, por lo que tanto Naruto como Gaara no quisieron mentirle, la chica tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad y corrían el riesgo de que los odiara por ocultársela.

Cuando la pelinegra cumplió 10 años, el rubio considero que era momento de aclararle la mayor angustia a la menor. Su hija cada vez que podía le interrogaba para que le confesara todo. Lo bueno es que desde bebés siempre les contaba sobre sus aventuras con el equipo 7, era algo que sus pequeños conocían desde que aquellas anécdotas se convirtieron en sus cuentos para dormir; por lo que fue fácil decirle a Karura que el joven vengador de esos relatos, era su verdadero padre.

La pequeña por un tiempo lo acepto de buena manera, tal vez su otro progenitor tuvo un pasado turbio, lleno de matices oscuros pero según le había contado Naruto, salió de aquello redimido. Y el hecho de que Gaara no fuese su verdadero padre era algo que siempre intuyo y aceptaba, pero eso no disminuía el hecho de que lo consideraba y lo quería como si lo fuera, el pelirrojo siempre estuvo y estaría para ella. A ellos los unía algo más que la sangre... y eso era el amor que se tenían. Verdadero amor de padre e hija.

-...Lo único que deseo hacer cuando pienso en ello, es acuchillarme todo mi cuerpo para que la maldición que llevo salga, y tal vez con suerte solo quede la sangre bendita de mi padre Uzumaki... ¿Porque querría llevar algo que me una a ti?...

El problema llego cuando Karura le insistió a Naruto que le contara por qué no vivían al lado de su otro padre y por qué habían terminado en una aldea muy alejada de Konoha, la ciudad natal de sus dos padres biológicos. El rubio nunca quiso perjudicar al Sasuke, ya que después de años y de vivir ahora con una familia que amaba, no guardaba ningún rencor contra el Uchiha… pero tampoco podía mentirle a su hija, contándole cosas que Sasuke no hizo... no quería que su hija lo idolatrara, lo venerara como un ejemplo a seguir y después sufriera la decepción al ver la realidad con sus propios ojos.

Porque lo sabía, Shikamaru lo mantenía al tanto de Sasuke y sabía que no había cambiado en muchos aspectos, no quería que ella sufriera... por lo que se limitó a contarle la verdad; que su padre siempre quiso revivir el clan Uchiha y que ellos a pesar de mantener una relación, eran hombres y lo común seria que no pudieran realizar ese sueño. Que en su afán de aquel deseo el Uchiha embarazo a otras dos mujeres y terminaron su relación. También le explico que él nunca pensó estar embarazado y que incluso las doctoras que lo atendieron, la clasificaron como un parasito. Que fue gracias a los bijuu que se enteró de su don de engendrar vida y, que por el bien de ella y el de él, se fueron de la aldea.

Naruto omitió muy bien sus sentimientos y el dolor que le causo todo aquello, pero una vez más su hija lo sorprendió, la menor se dio cuenta del sufrimiento de su papá por la traición del otro; así como del miedo, el dolor y la soledad que vivió durante el embarazo...

Todo aquello, genero el resentimiento que tenía Karura en contra del Uchiha y su esposa, vieja amiga y traidora del rubio.

-Karura...

-¡No digas mi nombre!...-grito enfurecida, no soportaba la voz gruesa y varonil del azabache, mucho menos quería oírlo pronunciar su nombre.

-Eres mi hija. Nosotros...

-No hay un nosotros Uchiha...-aclaro la pelinegra, no permitiéndole hablar, su sangre hervía y sentía que las emociones nublaban su juicio.- Para mí, mis únicos padres son Naruto y Gaara. Así que grábate bien esto en la cabeza, bastardo... Para mi desgracia eres el donador de la mitad de mí ser, mas no eres algo más... Solo un ser que por errores del destino se cruzó en la vida de mi papá, y que termino por arruinarla...-la chica lo señalo, mirándolo fijamente revelando que sus ojos antes color negro, ahora eran de un rojo sangre. Ella era portadora también del tesoro de la familia más poderosa de Konoha.

-Mangekyo Sharingan...-murmuraron Kakashi y Sasuke a la vez, impresionados de que ella lo activara a tan temprana edad contrario a Ryuu y Sarada quienes ni siquiera habían podido despertarlo.

* * *

 **.**

 **Contestando RW:**

 **jennitanime** : Bueno, Ino tenia que sacar todo lo que había estado guardando. Adiós a la Hinata tímida. Los problemas padre e hija aun seguirán.

 **hanna20:** Me alegra que te gustara, Hinata ya no es para nada tímida XD... y aun hay mas enfrentamientos de padre e hija. Gracias.

 **.**

 **tere:** Muchas Gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 _ **Yukihana:** Bueno ese sería el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que lo disfruten y comente sobre el futuro de padre e hija… me gustaría mucho saber que piensan de Karura, a mí me encanta… Un pequeño adelanto del próximo cap.: POR FIN SASUKE Y NARUTO HABLAN, y dejan en claro su relación, al menos de parte del rubio… También una pregunta… ¿Por qué creen que después de 15 años en anonimato, al fin deban conocerse Sasuke y Karura?_

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	8. Hermanos Sabaku No y hermanos Uchiha

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Soy _Yukihana-Hime_ y les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7 - Hermanos Sabaku No y hermanos Uchiha**

* * *

.

-Mangekyo Sharingan...-murmuraron Kakashi y Sasuke a la vez, impresionados de que ella lo activara a tan temprana edad contrario a Ryuu y Sarada quienes ni siquiera habían podido despertarlo.

-... ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca tendrás algo de mí! -un aura oscura la rodeaba, el resentimiento por aquel hombre era mayor a cualquier cosa- ¡Tu solamente eres la persona que trae desgracias a la vida de mi papá! ¡Eres peor que la escoria! ¡Una persona que incluso podría clasificarse como una bestia! -Sasuke con cada palabra sentía como su corazón se iba rompiendo, aquellos ojos tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes a los suyos, debido a que eran expresivos, le demostraban la veracidad de los deseos de Karura. Todo lo que decía, era verdad. Era su sentir.- ¡No sabes cómo odio este cabello, estos ojos, no sabes cómo TE ODIO! ¡Solo eres una persona que no debería existir! ¡No eres digno de la admiración de Ita...!

Todo pasó tan rápido aun para ellos como ninjas expertos; de un segundo a otro la puerta de la habitación fue abierta una vez mas de golpe y la chica pelinegra que había estado gritando su odio, fue tacleada, cayendo al suelo junto con un borrón pelirrojo que grito al abalanzarse encima.

-¡Onee-sama nooooo!

-¡¿Mito?! -dijeron a la vez Gaara y Hinata, más que sorprendidos de que la pequeña apareciera tan abruptamente.

-¡Onee-sama no! ¡No debes irte! -decía la pequeña ignorando a los mayores, tomando en sus manitas el rostro de su hermana mayor, la cual estaba confundida debido al golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer.- Onee-sama no debe pensar mal... No debe pintarse de negro...-decía la pelirroja con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.- Karura-oneesama debe mantener su color naranja...-lloro aún más, las palabras ya no salían por el llanto.

Ninguno de los ninjas de Konoha entendía nada de lo que decía, aun así era notable la tristeza que sentía la pelirroja. Karura recupero un poco de lucidez, sintiendo el cuerpo de la más pequeña de sus hermanos, hipar y temblar mientras lloraba amargamente por su error de dejarse llevar.

-Mito-chan...-la antes fría y rencorosa voz de Karura, se volvió dulce y cariñosa al momento de acariciar los cabellos de su hermanita. Sus ojos antes rojos, habían regresado al tono negro de siempre.- Mito-chan...-repitió, esta vez obteniendo la atención de la menor.- Perdón, no quise asustarte así...-la pelirroja intento clamarse mirando fijamente a su hermana- Pero gracias a ti ahora ya estoy bien...-envolvió el cuerpo más pequeño en un abrazo cálido.- Te quiero mucho... mucho... mucho...

-¿En verdad? -cuestiono la pelirroja mientras hipaba.

Hinata sonrió al verlas al igual que Ino, una escena muy enternecedora. Gaara suspiro aliviado, sus hijas estaban bien, incluso por la expresión de Karura notaba que se había liberado de algo en su interior, por unos instantes pensó que se había equivocado al dejar que su hija expusiera su sentir pero ahora sabía que hizo lo correcto...

-Mucho...-le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando que dejara de llorar y mejor sonriera.

-¡Yo también te quiero mucho Onee-sama! -aseguro Mito con felicidad, esa era su verdadera hermana. Esa que irradiaba una energía tan cálida como la de su papi y su hermano.

Gaara ayudo a Karura a levantarse, ya que la menor no quería soltarla. La pequeña Sabaku No, interrogo un poco a su hermana sobre que la había afectado, pero no obtuvo respuesta, mas no la necesito al sentir como un chakra frio -a su criterio-, se acercaba más a ellas. Sintió como el abrazo de la pelinegra se fortalecía, pegándola más a ella, queriéndola proteger. Miro a un lado, observando a aquel hombre que vio una hora atrás comparándolo con su hermana mayor, y que incluso si recordaba bien, su papi lo había abrazado.

-Aléjate…-dijo Karura frunciendo el ceño.

Mito miraba a uno y a otro, confirmando las similitudes físicas. Siendo la menor y la que era igual de ingenua que su rubio papi, además de ignorar la verdad sobre el origen de la mayor, solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Onee-sama, ese hombre se parece un poco a ti…-Karura sintió que una daga la atravesaba. No podía gritarle o matar a su adorada hermanita, lo había prometido.- Tiene tus ojos y pelo negro…-Sasuke sonrió victorioso, ahora no le caía tan mal aquella chiquilla, sabia diferenciar a la elite.- Es igual a…

-Mito…

-Pero solo un poco…-continuo la pelirroja al ver el rostro afligido de su ejemplo a seguir y de la risa ahogada de su padre y tía Hinata- Tu color es naranja, igual que el de papi y el de Onii-sama, pero él es de color negro…-agrego la pelirroja mirando al Uchiha.

El hombre le causaba temor pero no porque se sintiera amenazada, simplemente era porque el color del azabache era frio, triste y solo; ella no estaba acostumbrada a esos sentimientos, ya que creció rodeada de amor y cariño al lado de su familia, y de las aldeas en las que residía.

-¿Naranja? -pregunto Karura, olvidando por un momento su alrededor. Le gustaba ser que le dijera que tenía ese color.- Ahora recuerdo que dijiste eso cuando me tiraste.

Tal vez ella fuera considerada una genio, pero eso no disminuía que sus hermanos menores -por parte de Naruto-, también tuvieran sus dones; siendo el de la pequeña Mito, el más fascinante a su parecer. La pequeña de la familia tenía casi la misma habilidad que Karin, detectando chakras y, otorgándoles un sentimiento y color, pero el de Mito era superior, en ocasiones creían que podía leer la mente de la persona basándose en el sentimiento de la energía natural que sentía alrededor.

-Sí, Onee-sama es naranja. Cálida, cálida…-canturreaba la pequeña mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de su hermana, quien sonreía gustosa.- Onee-sama vayamos donde están Onii-chan y Onee-chan, quiero verlos. Darles las felicitaciones. -pidió con ojitos de cachorro.

-Lo que quiera Mito, es ley. -dijo feliz la pelinegra, siempre complaciente con sus hermanitos.

-Karura, Mito…-llamo Gaara a sus hijas, las cuales ya tenían intenciones de marcharse.

-¿Qué pasa papá? -preguntaron las dos a la vez, por unos momentos se olvidaron de las personas a su alrededor.

-Compórtense. -las niñas hicieron un puchero- Y tu Karura, debes terminar un asunto antes.

Sasuke estaba furioso, le molestaba que su hija le permitiera que aquel pelirrojo la llamara por su nombre e incluso le ordenara, y a él ni siquiera lo dejaba hablarle. Y lo peor, lo llamaba "papá".

-Bueno solo por esta vez no complaceré a Mito. -le decía dulcemente Karura a su hermanita, lo que decía su papá era verdad.- Tengo que terminar esto, y luego vamos con los chibis para ir a celebrar. Te prometo que tú serás la segunda en felicitarlos. -agrego para que su hermanita sonriera.

-No me gusta ser la segunda. -dijo la pelirroja con un puchero.- Quiero ser la primera.

-Aunque quiera complacerte, y aunque nos fuéramos en estos momentos, aun así serias la segunda. -decía la mayor con paciencia.

-Papá. -La pelirroja miro a su progenitor en busca de apoyo.- Vamos ahorita.

-Lo siento Mito, pero estamos arreglando algo aquí. Además, tu papi esta allá. -explicaba Gaara- Así que él será el primero en felicitarlos. En esta ocasión serás la segunda. -la pequeña iba a replicar pero no pudo- Te preparare ramen esta noche si aceptas. ¿Trato?

-Trato. -dijeron las hermanas con ojitos brillando, adoraban aquella comida.

Los presentes, a excepción del matrimonio Uchiha, rieron al ver la reacción, tan iguales a Naruto. Las pequeñas empezaron a pedir sus favoritos mientras Gaara las intentaba calmar.

-Cierto. Papi invito a los tíos a cenar. -informo Mito a su hermana la cual busco afirmación por parte de su padre.- ¿Los tíos quieren algo en especial? -pregunto a los demás.

Los cuales no pudieron contestar ya que no podían seguirle el ritmo a la pequeña, tan ingenua que no notaba que el momento no estaba para pedir comida como hace una hora atrás.

-Karura, por lo menos déjame…-retomando la conversación, Sasuke quiso acercarse un poco más, sin embargo la pelinegra se alejó, pegándose al cuerpo de su pelirrojo padre.

-Ya dejamos en claro tu posición aquí Uchiha -dijo Karura.- El que ahora sepas de mi existencia no me afecta, ya que tú no estás en mi vida… Ni en la de mis hermanos y ni en la de mi papi. Nosotros somos muy felices aquí, así que no irrumpas en eso. Al menos no infectes más, lo que queda de mi paciencia ante tu existencia.

-Quiero…

-Kazekage-sama…

-Kim. -digo Gaara confuso de verlo ahí.

Todos dirigieron su atención a la ventana de la habitación, donde encontraron a un cachorro de zorro muy lindo de pelaje dorado y el cual había interrumpido el intento de Sasuke de acercarse a Karura.

-¿Le sucedió algo a Naru? -preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose al animalito.

-Naruto-sama se encuentra bien.-contesto, observando a las hermanas acercarse también.- Karura-sama, Mito-sama, buenas tardes.

-Hola~

-Hola Kim. Creí que mi papi estaría ocupado supervisando a los candidatos. -dijo Karura.- ¿Por qué te invoco?

-Naruto-sama me mando a traerles un mensaje. -respondió el zorrito con dificultad, ya que su mente casi olvido lo que tenía que decir porque Mito había comenzado a acariciarle el cuello.

-Jajaja que lindo. -exclamo Mito tomándolo en brazos.

-Mito déjalo hablar. -pidió Gaara al momento de alejar a su hija de la invocación de su esposo- ¿Qué mensaje te dio Naruto?

-Disculpe mi comportamiento Kazekage-sama.-dijo el zorrito con respeto.

-No te preocupes, fue culpa de Mito.

-Naruto-sama me envió a informarle que Kushina-sama y Yashamaru-sama, están terminando el examen y que dormirá en el sofá un mes sino esta presente a las afueras del edificio para recibirlos. -Gaara se puso aún más pálido al saber lo que significaba realmente dormir en el sofá.- Y Temari-sama también me pidió que le dijera lo mismo a Hokage-sama. Lamento ser el informante de tan malas noticias.-los líderes se miraron entre sí, ante la amenaza.

-Rubios…-fue todo lo que dijeron ambos líderes antes de salir corriendo de la sala en medio de las risas de Hinata, Karura, Ino y Sai.

-Karura-sama yo paso a retirarme. -aviso Kim a Karura

-Está bien. Buen trabajo. -dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Mientras la invocación desaparecía, Karura levanto del suelo las capas de Kage que su padre y tío, se quitaron y solo pasaron a tirar para salir despavoridos ante la advertencia de sus parejas.

-Vamos Mito-chan, hay que ir a ver a los gemelos. -dijo Karura al tomar en brazos a su hermanita.- Papá se olvidó que yo podría haberlo llevado…-murmuro con un puchero.

-¡Sí! -acepto feliz la niña.- Hay que ganarle a papá y al tío Shika.

-Tía Hinata, tía Ino, tío Sai…Etto…

-…Él es el tío Kakashi…-dijo la pelirroja al ver que su hermanita no sabía quién era.- El sensei de papi. -el peli plata se sintió de repente nervioso al tener la atención de la niña revelación y la otra pelirroja.

-Mmm…-Karura miro a los restantes, el matrimonio prefiriendo ignorarlos por su salud mental.- Es gusto conocerlo, sensei. -dijo con educación.- Espero tener a oportunidad de hablar más adelante con usted para saber de mi papi.

-Oh… Sí. Es un gusto.-dijo Kakashi, no sabiendo cómo actuar por primera vez.

-Onee-sama. -llamo la atención la pelirroja, estaban desperdiciando tiempo.

-Cierto. -dijo la pelinegra- Disculpen nuestra huida pero es necesaria, hay miembros de la familia que dan un paso importante en sus vidas. -miro a su tía Hinata- En tal caso nos vemos en la noche.

-Con cuidado. -Hinata tomo las capas y se despidió de sus sobrinas con un beso en la frente

-¿Lista Mito-chan?

-¡Sí! -la pelirroja se aferró al cuello de la mayor aún más en lo que realizaba unos sellos, le encantaba el jutsu favorito de su hermana.

-¿Karura…? -y antes de que Sasuke terminara de hablar, su hija había desaparecido de la habitación.

-El jutsu del cuarto...-dijo con gran asombro el Uchiha.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

Sarada, Ryuu y su compañero de equipo, Mitsuki, un joven peli azul, pálido y de ojos amarillos, habían salido en cuanto aprobaron el primer examen, siendo los segundos, superados solamente por unos mellizos pelirrojos y un chico castaño con maquillaje en la cara.

Al salir no encontraron a su sensei o a Sakura, por lo que prefirieron quedarse ahí en vez de vagar por la aldea. Observaron su alrededor notando que nadie más que ellos y el otro equipo había terminado el examen.

-¿Crees que mamá convenza a papá? – pregunto de repente Sarada a su hermano, el cual estaba intrigado por ver un kunai muy peculiar clavado en el árbol en el que estaban recargados Sarada y Mitsuki.

Como todo niño curioso se acercó a tomarlo, ignorando la pregunta de su hermana, él no quería preocuparse por ello, si su padre venia o no, lo dejaría al destino, le era más llamativa, aquella arma ninja con forma única y un raro sello alrededor.

Pero no logro tomarlo al ser empujado por la repentina aparición de dos mujeres, la pelinegra que conoció en la mañana y una pequeña pelirroja. Antes de que cayera de espaldas al suelo fue sujetado por la chica mayor.

-Ups.-exclamo Karura sujetando la mano de Ryuu.- Parece que tú y yo estamos destinados a chocar.

Un leve tono carmín inundo la mejilla del chico, quien reacciono a erguirse bien al sentir a su hermana acercarse, junto a Mitsuki.

-Ryuu ¿la conoces? -pregunto Mitsuki asombrado por el físico de la chica.

-Ah… si, bueno… ella…

-Onee-sama son iguales. -exclamo la pelirroja, risueña- Son iguales al señor oscuro.

-¿En serio? -pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero ellos son azules, cálidos… pero tristes y solos. -La sonrisa de la menor se borró, abrazándose a su hermana.- Son cálidos como la señora de pelo rosa, un azul cálido… pero solitario…

-¿Mito? -pregunto la pelinegra al oír como la voz de su hermanita se volvía un susurro conforme hablaba.

-No me gusta…-dijo la pelirroja ocultado su rostro en el cuello de su hermana.

-¿Kogo-sama? -pregunto Sarada.

-Ah, si… lo siento, los presento. Ella es mi hermanita, Sabaku no Mito.

-¿Sabaku No? -Repitieron a la vez el equipo de Konoha.- ¡¿Las hijas del Kazekage?!

-Si.-la sonrisa se ensancho, era un orgullo.

-Disculpe nuestra falta de respeto, Karura-sama…

-Karura está bien.-interrumpió, ellos no debían ser formales, les gustara o no, compartían sangre.

-Pero…

-Solo Karura. Cuando hablen con sus padres verán porque. -les dijo la pelinegra con seriedad.

-¡Onee-sama! -el doble grito impidió que cuestionaran a la chica sobre la insinuación.

-¡Kushina! ¡Yashamaru! -grito en respuesta la pelinegra, la cual casi pierde el equilibro al recibir un efusivo abrazos de unos mellizos.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Onii-chan! Me aplastan -dijo Mito entre risas al quedar en medio de sus hermanos.

El equipo de Konoha solo pudo ver como los mellizos que les ganaron, se le iban encima a Karura y a la niña que tenía en brazos.

-¡Onee-sama pasamos el examen! -anunciaron los mellizos con emoción.

Sabaku No Kushina y Sabaku No Yashamaru, son los hijos del matrimonio de Naruto y Gaara, ambos pelirrojos de ojos aguamarina, impulsivos sin control y de alegría desbordante, con 13 años de edad y la misma habilidad que su padre, la defensa absoluta.

-¡Fe…!

-¡Felicidades! -el grito de alegría de Mito interrumpió a la mayor.- Onee-sama, yo sería la segunda. -en modo juguetón le saco la lengua, saltando al suelo para ser cargada por Kushina.- Onee-chan es papá.

Todos los presentes dirigieron su atención en dirección donde la pequeña señalaba, observando como el Kazekage se acercaba con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Papá! -gritaron con alegría los mellizos, corriendo al encuentro con el pelirrojo que los recibió con una abrazo.- ¡Pasamos el examen!

-No saben el orgullo que me dan.-dijo Gaara, dándole un beso en la frente a los tres pelirrojos.

-Incluso Kazekage-sama puede ser cariñoso…-Karura frunció el ceño al oír el murmullo de Sarada, el cual era anhelante. ¿Qué tanto daño tenían sus medios hermanos por culpa de Sasuke?

El enojo creció cuando los peli-negros desviaron la mirada, no querían ser testigos de que incluso un hombre serio e intimidante como Gaara, podía ser amable y cariñoso con sus hijos, que le contaban sobre la prueba con gran alegría.

Dentro de los niños Uchiha la misma pregunta de siempre apareció… ¿Por qué Sasuke no podía ser así? ¿Por qué no les demostraba un poco de cariño? ¿Tan decepcionado estaba de ellos, que incluso renegaba de ser su padre?

Por unos instantes Karura sintió la soledad y tristeza de los hermanos, volteo a ver a Mito sonreírle animándola a que hablara con ellos. Negó un poco con la cabeza, todo indicaba que Mito le había mostrado las emociones y sentimientos de los Uchiha.

Armándose de valor y con vergüenza por sentir la mirada discreta de su padre, quien escuchaba a los mellizos hablar sobre como superaron a los demás equipos, decidió hacer algo por acercarse a sus medios hermanos, quienes se notaban que cambiarían todo el oro del mundo, aunque fuera por unos minutos por que Sasuke les revolviera sus cabellos con cariño como Gaara hacía.

-Si ustedes también están aquí, eso significa que también pasaron ¿cierto? -se sintió tonta por decir aquello, siendo que era obvio pero no sabía cómo empezar la plática.

¿Por qué no saco la facilidad de palabra de Gaara? En momentos como esos en verdad deseaba esa habilidad pero había adquirido el don de su padre rubio para meterse en problemas a la hora de hablar.

-Sí, pero no fuimos los primeros. -dijo con pesar Sarada, ¿qué pensaría su padre de eso?

-¿Y eso importa? -pregunto Karura seriamente.

-¿Eh?

-Por supuesto que sí. -respondió Ryuu. ¡Claro que importaba!- Un Uchiha debe ser siempre el primero. -frunció el ceño al ver a la Uzumaki resoplar.

Karura dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba su familia unos metros más adelante, en un intento de controlar las ganas nacientes de ir a buscar a Sasuke y golpearlo de nuevo… Sonrió un poco al recordar que ya lo había hecho. Cuando le dio la patada en el rostro. Eso bastaba por ahora, su prioridad eran esos pelinegros a su lado.

-Yo no opino igual. -suspiro antes de continuar al sentir la molestia de los hermanos de Konoha.- _"El examen chunnin no se trata de ver quién es el primero y quien el último, se trata de forjar ninjas aptos y dispuestos a defender su aldea, su gente."_ -cito las palabras que siempre le decía su rubio padre referente a ese evento.- En un examen de este tipo, no importa el lugar que obtengas, si no el haberlo pasado…

-Eso lo dices porque tus hermanos fueron los primeros. -interrumpió Ryuu.

-Que podemos decir de ti, siendo Anbu a esta edad, debes ser una genio. -apoyo Sarada a su hermano.- No podrías entendernos.

-¿Qué edad creen que tengo? -pregunto curiosa.

-¿Menor de 14? -dijeron los hermanos

-De hecho tengo su edad. -aclaro con una sonrisa.- Mis hermanos 13, pero no importa si somos genios o no, lo digo porque es verdad. -sonrió de lado al notar el orgullo herido de los de Konoha, en verdad eran como su papi le dijo.- ¿Cuál es su camino ninja? ** _::_**

* * *

 **.**

 **Contestando RW:**

 **jennitanime:** Me alegro que te guste. Y note preocupes Sasu va seguir sufriendo. Y sobre tus dudas poco a poco serán resueltas así que ten paciencia.

 **.**

 **guest:** Me alegro que te guste y te resulte interesante. Gracias por leer.

 **.**

 **yamiche7:** Y cada vez sera mas emocionante así que espéralo con ansias. Me alegra te guste y te tenga así.

 **.**

 **yomii20:** Me alegra que te guste el trama. Sobre ¿odio a Sakura? La respuesta es si, me cea mal mas sin embargo en este fic estoy haciendo a Sakura la victima de sus acciones. Si no te diste cuenta lo que todos sienten hacia Sakura es lastima, todo el odio esta concentrado en Sasuke, tal vez no lo sientas así porque el maldito se defiende, contrario a Sakura que no argumenta a su favor. Me gusta el SasuNaru pero no es mi favorito, prefiero a otros con Naru, principalmente a Itachi. En cuanto suavisarlo, la verdad es que me gusta así, perdón por ser tan dura pero es como siento que seria.

Sobre los prodigios, lo siento pero Ryuu y Sarada son prodigios, para todos en Konoha. Recuerda que así se despierta el Sharingan y si Karura ya lo despertó es porque algo le habrá pasado y pronto lo sabrás si es que sigues la historia.

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 ** _Yukihana:_** Antes que nada lo siento…

Sé que dije que sería la plática entre Naru y Sasuke pero cuando comencé a escribir de Karura con los hermanos Uchiha, simplemente se fue…

LO SIENTO ( )…

Pero en verdad quería que hablaran un poco ellos antes de que les dijeran que son hermanos…

Espero que a pesar de todo les gustara el capítulo, comenten y voten para saber que opinan…

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	9. Revelaciones

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Soy _Yukihana-Hime_ y les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8 - Revelaciones...**

* * *

.

-… ¿Cuál es su camino ninja? -al no obtener respuesta, cambio la pregunta.- ¿Por qué desean ser fueres? ¿Por qué quieren poder?

-Porque… por…

-Porque un verdadero ninja es fuerte. -respondió Ryuu ante la indecisión de su hermana.- Un Uchiha debe ser el más fuerte…

Karura rodo los ojos, ¿por qué siempre " _Uchiha_ "? En verdad tenían un complejo con eso y ella comenzaba a odiar aún más ese apellido. Uchiha esto, Uchiha aquello, incluso ya podía oír una melodía. ¿Qué tenía de bueno ser una persona con ese apellido? Más parecía una maldición, unas cadenas, que un _"honor."_

-No pregunte por un _"Uchiha",_ les pregunte por ustedes. Pregunte por Ryuu y por Sarada. -los hermanos no entendieron, ellos eran Uchiha, ¿qué más quería la chica?- Hace tiempo un gran persona me dijo; _"que el camino de un ninja era nunca retractarse de sus palabras y sus acciones…" "y que si buscaba un gran poder, fuera consciente de las consecuencias. Que siempre usara mi fuerza para proteger, no dañar…"_

-Debe ser un gran ninja. -dijo Mitsuki.

-Lo es. -aseguro Karura con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es? -pregunto el peli azul.

-Mi papi, Uzumaki Naruto. -contesto con orgullo.

-¿El héroe de Konoha…? -murmuro Ryuu.

-¿…y el mundo shinobi? -con gran asombro termino Sarada.

-Espera… creí que habías dicho que tu padre era el Kazekage…

-Lo es…

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál de los dos?

-Una larga historia, que luego les dirán. -contesto Karura con fatiga, en verdad era fatal y complicada a la hora de hablar, la prueba es que ya los había confundido a ellos.- Solo diré que ambos son mis padres…

-¡Karura! -el grito repentino atrajo la atención de todos hacia las puertas del edificio donde se daba el examen.

-¡Papi! -gritaron en respuesta Karura y sus hermanos pelirrojos que estaban más atrás, al rubio que se acercaba.

A pesar de los cambios por los años, tanto Sarada como Ryuu reconocieron al Uzumaki; era la misma persona -aunque como adulto- que veían a diario en la fotografía de la sala de su casa, donde se mostraba el antiguo equipo de sus padres, la misma persona de la que sus tíos -amigos de sus padres- y algunas personas de la aldea hablaban con gran cariño… y hace poco descubrieron que su padre traía consigo siempre una fotografía de esa persona…Uzumaki Naruto.

El rubio pasó al lado del actual equipo 7 y Karura, observando con gran alegría y felicidad lo que parecía un acercamiento de su hija con los pelinegros.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes.- saludo el rubio

-Buenas, supervisor. -el primero en responder fue Mitsuki.

-¿Supervisor? -preguntaron a coro los hermanos de Konoha con la misma pregunta en mente, ¿qué hacía alguien tan respetado e importante como el héroe de Konoha como supervisor?

-Era mi supervisor en el examen. -contesto el peli azul.

-Felicidades por pasar el examen, equipo 7. -revolviéndoles el cabello y con una amable sonrisa los felicito a los tres, para dirigirse después con su familia, ya que los mellizos gritaban por él.- Serán grandes ninjas.

Los adolescentes sintieron sus mejillas enrojecer, no sabían porque reaccionaron así por algo que les dijo un extraño, aunque el sentimiento les gustaba, alguien les reconocía lo que otros no.

-Bueno, creo que yo también debo ir…-dijo la chica de coletas, los Uchiha deseaban que se quedara con ellos pero no se lo dirían, no había motivo para sentir eso.- Como les dije. No importa el lugar en el que quedaron, la idea es pasar… y ustedes lo hicieron… Es normal no ser perfecto, después de todo somos humanos, no dioses, y aun si fuéramos dioses, estoy segura que hasta ellos se equivocan… ¡FELICIDADES!

El corazón de los hermanos pelinegros aceleró los latidos al ser testigos de la hermosa sonrisa de la chica, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sincera, solo para ellos. Los Uchiha no entendieron de nuevo el porqué de su reaccionar pero por primera vez, sintieron que incluso la posible emoción de que Sasuke los felicitara, no se compararía al que sintieron por las felicitaciones de esa chica. Se sentía bien. Era cálido. Era gentil.

Vieron como la chica se alejaba cada vez mas de ellos, siendo recibida con alegría por su familia que se encontraba más adelante de ellos.

-Yo no creo que mienta. -la voz de Mitsuki atrajo la atención de sus amigos.- Incluso sus hermanos nunca dijeron "fuimos los primeros", ellos siempre anunciaron "pasamos el examen".

Ninguno contesto ya que era verdad, los mellizos nunca dijeron que salieron primero, ganándoles a los demás equipos, simplemente estaban felices de haber pasado. A los pocos segundos, visualizaron a la lejanía a su madre, quien venía jalando de la mano a Sasuke que no ponía resistencia.

-¡Ryuu! ¡Sarada! -gritaba Sakura agitando la mano para llamar su atención.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

Después de discutir con Kakashi sobre que lo dejara irse y de escuchar brevemente sobre los planes para ir a casa de Naruto a cenar por parte de los demás, Sasuke por fin llego a donde se realizaba la primera prueba y junto a él, venia Sakura, quien buscaba a sus pequeños ya que confiaba plenamente en que ellos ya habrían salido.

La mujer visualizo a sus hijos hablando con Mitsuki, sonrió al ver que habían cumplido con su meta de salir antes que todos. Tal vez su esposo no los considerara genios, pero para ella si lo eran.

Aprovechando que su marido parecía absorto en buscar el chakra de Naruto, lo tomo de la mano, jalándolo con ella en dirección a los pequeños.

Sasuke buscaba a Naruto sin poder dar con él, no entendía porque no podía sentirlo, ya había localizado a su hija junto al del mapache, el de sus hijos… pero Naruto no estaba, ni siquiera en el interior del edificio que estaba a la lejanía. Sintió el agarre de Sakura pero no le dio importancia… Maldijo internamente a Kakashi por hacerlo demorar… ¡¿Por qué nadie entendía que al fin podría vivir feliz al lado de su rubio y su nueva hija, por lo que tenía que salir desde el comienzo en su búsqueda?!

-¡Ryuu! ¡Sarada! -grito la pelirosa mientras sacudía la mano.

Los menores visualizaron a su madre saludándolos, un estremeciendo los sacudió cuando vieron detrás de ella y tomándola de la mano, a su padre. Sasuke estaba ahí. Sintieron la necesidad de salir huyendo, pero como buenos y dignos Uchiha se abstuvieron. ¿Su padre había ido para felicitarlos? ¿En verdad su madre lo convenció y él recapacito? ¿O fue para decirles que aún les faltaba?

 ** _~¡FELICIDADES!~_** La voz y recuerdo de Karura vino a su mente, deteniendo el repentino miedo que sentían por enfrentarse a su padre.

-Ryuu, Sarada… felicidades.-dijo la pelirosa soltando la mano de su esposo para abrazar a sus hijos.- Felicidades también a ti Mitsuki.

-Mamá…/ Sakura…

-Gracias señora Sakura.-dijo el peli-azul riendo un poco por el sonrojo de sus orgullosos compañeros.

-Mamá gracias.-dijo Sarada, alejándose un poco del abrazo para poder ver a su padre.-Papá, yo…

Pero las palabras de la chica y las que deseaba decir Ryuu, quedaron en el vacío. El azabache mayor los había ignorado en cuanto en su campo de visión una mata rubia apareció más adelante.

Al acercarse al actual equipo 7, Sasuke visualizo a Naruto de espaldas con su hija al lado y rodeado de varios pelirrojos, sin pensar en nada más que en hablar con él, siguió su camino.

 ** _:::_**

-Papi, ¿a que no creías que saldríamos tan rápido? -cuestiono Kushina, atrayendo la atención de su papi, quien se había dedicado a ver a los de Konoha y Karura.

-Por supuesto que lo esperaba.-contesto Naruto con una gran sonrisa, prestando atención ahora a su familia. Karura se acercaba a ellos.- Desde el momento en que te vi entrar al aula con esa confianza sobre ti, supe que saldrían victoriosos.

Con su brazo creado a partir de las células de Hashirama, abrazo a su hija mayor de la cintura cuando llego a su lado y le revolvió el cabello a la pelirroja con la otra mano. Gaara se unió al abrazo de la mayor, dándole un beso en la frente. Ambos padres estaban orgullosos de que aunque estuviera resentida con Sasuke, eso no impidiera que forjara un lazo con sus otros hermanos, al menos no había tanto odio en su interior e injustificado.

-Gracias por hacer tu mejor esfuerzo. -susurro el rubio en el oído de su hija.- Te quiero.

-Te quiero papi. Gracias por todo papá.-murmuro Karura a los mayores, no quería que sus hermanitos se involucraran tanto en el problema con los Uchiha.

-Lo has hecho bien Karura. -dijo Gaara.

Los tres dirigieron su atención a los más chicos, siendo los mellizos quienes celebraban porque la pequeña Mito les había dicho que Gaara haría ramen para cenar.

-¡Ramen! -exclamo feliz el rubio uniéndose al festejo.

El pelirrojo mayor rio al ver los ojitos de su esposo brillar de emoción, siendo secundado por Karura y los más pequeños. Si, esa era su familia. A pesar de toda la desgracia que vivieron en el pasado, Gaara estaba seguro que Naruto y él, seguirían superándolo día a día, siendo felices con sus hijos, no olvidando su dolor del pasado pero no viviendo a base de ello. Todos se enfrascaron en una plática sobre lo delicioso que era el ramen preparado por el pelirrojo y lo bien que la pasarían.

-…Yo quiero un poco de jugo de tomate…

-Naruto…

Karura enmudeció al oír a Sasuke, toda la familia presencio el momento en que el rubio era volteado de un tirón en el brazo por parte de un desconocido para los mellizos.

-¡Oh, Sasuke! -exclamo el rubio sorprendido de ver tan rápido al contrario.

-¿Papi? -dijeron los mellizos a la vez, ellos reconocían al azabache; era el "renegado" de las historias que les contaba el rubio pero no entendían porque se notaba tan amenazante y por qué su hermana mayor había cambiado tan drásticamente su actitud relajada por una ofensiva.

-Tenemos que hablar… -El Uchiha frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de a quien tenía enfrente- ¿Un clon?

-Mi papi sigue supervisando el examen. -dijo con seriedad Karura colocándose enfrente de sus hermanos, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Sasuke ante ellos.

El Uchiha ya había "asesinado" con la mirada a Mito a la cual no pudo proteger en ese momento, sin embargo no dejaría que les hiciera lo mismo a los otros. El ceño fruncido del azabache se marcó más al ver como su hija protegía a los bastardos del rubio con el mapache.

-Sasuke…-el Uzumaki llamo la atención del pelinegro después de un suspiro.- Hablemos.

-Quiero hablar con el verdadero…

-Es mejor así, no sé cuánto me lleve el supervisar el examen. -interrumpió el rubio con tranquilidad.- No hay diferencia si soy un clon o no, lo único que haremos será hablar de tus dudas sobre el pasado. Entre más rápido mejor, ¿no crees?

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban los pequeños Uchiha, notando que ahora también estaba Sakura observándolos. Sin rencor o burla, el rubio le sonrió sinceramente a su vieja compañera, quien comenzó a llorar, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, preocupando a sus hijos por tan inesperado movimiento.

-¿Aceptas? -dijo el rubio al sentir que el agarre crecía en su brazo, seguramente porque su atención no estaba del todo en Sasuke y eso le molestaba al orgulloso.

No muy convencido, al Uchiha no le quedo de otra que aceptar, eso era mejor que nada. Además, corría el riesgo de no tener oportunidad más adelante por culpa de sus compañeros de generación, quienes seguramente acapararían a Naruto en cuanto lo vieran.

-Andando. -dijo serio el azabache soltándolo del brazo.

-¿Papi te vas? -preguntó Mito desde los brazos de Kushina.

Ambas niñas preocupadas por el tenso ambiente, incluso Gaara se habían colocado al lado de ellos. Los mellizos no entendían porque aquel hombre, que su papi consideraba un buen amigo, lo trataba mal.

-Tengo que hablar algo muy impórtate con él. -se inclinó a la altura de sus hijas- Nos vemos en la casa. -le dio un beso a cada uno de sus hijos en la frente, escuchando el bajo gruñido de Sasuke cuando se los dio a los pelirrojos.- Nos vemos al rato amor. -el rubio beso a su esposo antes de irse, necesitaba apoyo ya que tocaría temas dolorosos para él.

-Esto se puede considerar engaño. -murmuro juguetonamente el pelirrojo cerca del oído de su esposo.- Estoy besando a un clon.

-Te lo perdono.-el rubio rio, Gaara era un gran sedante.- Te amo. -le dio otro rápido beso.

El Uzumaki alcanzo a Sasuke que ya había comenzado a caminar no queriendo presenciar más aquellas muestras de afecto, si no estuviera Karura presente, le hubiera dado una paliza al pelirrojo pero en esos momentos cada acción que hiciera, serian puntos en contra para que su hija no quisiera ni verlo. Era un Uchiha, por supuesto que había notado que el comportarse por el momento con el maldito mapache, era su mejor solución para un acercamiento con la menor.

Los viejos amigos comenzaron a caminar, el Uzumaki guiándolos a un lugar en el que no fueran interrumpidos, mientras el contrario suprimía la furia y los celos de ver los mimos del matrimonio. Conforme avanzaban por la aldea, el rubio era saludado por las personas, quienes lo adoraban y a su familia.

Naruto rio un poco cuando pasaron al lado del Hokage, quien era arrastrado hacia donde ellos anteriormente estaban, por una furiosa Temari. Shikamaru estaba seguro que el equipo de su hijo tardaría, por lo que contrario a Gaara, se detuvo a ver las nubes recorrer el cielo libremente… gran error. Una Temari enojada por su retardo lo fue a buscar, llevándolo al edificio jalándolo de una oreja.

 ** _:::_**

-¡Mamá! / ¡Sakura! -dijeron a coro los Uchiha ante la repentina caída de su madre.

Comenzaban a preocuparse ya que el llanto de la mujer no se detenía, mientras repetía una y otra vez _"lo siento"._ No sabían de que se disculpaba, ni porque le afecto tanto el hecho de que el héroe de Konoha les sonriera. Debido a la preocupación por su madre, hasta se les había olvidado el hecho de que su padre ni siquiera se detuviera con ellos para hablar. No les sorprendió que su papá fuera al encuentro del rubio ya que eran viejos amigos y sabían que lo extrañaba, pero si les llamo la atención la actitud que tomo la otra familia, principalmente Karura, la chica que siempre estaba feliz había puesto una expresión de enojo y fastidio.

 ** _*Se parece a una Uchiha...*_** Negaron rápidamente ante su absurdo pensamiento, aun la duda sobre la paternidad de Karura estaba pero ella había afirmado que su padre era el Uzumaki. Ellos dos eran los únicos Uchiha de sangre.

Tal vez alguna chica de pelo negro fuera la madre de Karura... La Tsuchikage era una buena opción para ser esposa de un héroe de guerra… o lo más probable, la otra ninja con la que sabían -por relatos de su tío Kiba- se había ido el héroe.

-Naruto, lo siento...-el murmullo de su madre, los regreso al momento.

Lo único que pensaron pudiera ayudarla a tranquilizarse, fue abrazarla, lo mismo que hacia ella cuando ellos eran los que lloraban por los rechazos de su padre cuando eran más pequeños. Ahora ya no lo hacían, al menos nadie aparte de ellos mismos, sabía que seguían sufriendo por la frialdad de Sasuke.

-Mamá. -dijeron a la vez, en esta ocasión Ryuu la llamo del mismo modo que pocas veces había usado desde que se enteró de la verdad de su nacimiento.

Una vez que su esposo se perdió de su vista, Gaara dirigió su atención a la pelirosa y a los medios hermanos de su hija, no era de preocuparse por ella pero al menos por ellos lo haría. Tanto Naruto como Karura habían mostrado interés en las pequeñas copias del renegado. Mientras se acercaba al trio, el sensei del equipo 7 apareció al lado de la pelirosa que seguía llorando siendo consolada por sus hijos.

-Sensei… Mi mamá…

-Está bien Sarada. -dijo Konohamaru, separando a los hermanos para ayudar a la mujer a levantarse, los demás equipos comenzarían a salir y no era bueno que la vieran de ese modo.

-Pero…

-Konohamaru… Era… era Naruto…-con dificultad por el llanto la médico logro articular las palabras.

-Lo sé. -dijo el menor, mirando al Kazekage enfrente de ellos.- Gaara-niichan…

-Sera mejor que vayamos a mi casa por hoy. -dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad mirando alrededor.- Sakura deja de llorar. -los pelinegros fruncieron el ceño, no entendían porque trataba de ese modo a su madre, pero incluso ellos sabían que le debían respeto al jefe de otra aldea.- Los niños merecen una explicación y en ese estado no podrás dárselas. Naruto le contara todo a Sasuke en estos momentos, es mejor que ellos sepan lo que cambiara en sus vidas.

-¿De qué están hablando? -pregunto Ryuu.- ¿Qué cambios?

-No es algo que debamos hablar aquí. -contesto el pelirrojo.- Vamos.

Con ayuda de Konohamaru Sakura comenzó a caminar detrás del pelirrojo, sus hijos inseguros los siguieron al ver la seña de su madre y sensei. No entendían que pasaba y que les ocultaban pero era claro que al menos lo descubrirían si iban con ellos. Al llegar al lado de la familia del Kazekage se detuvieron, presenciando la llegada del Hokage, los líderes intercambiaron unas palabras, siendo Temari quien abrazara a Sakura dándole apoyo aunque fuera unos minutos. El matrimonio Nara les dijo que ellos esperarían a los demás equipos de Konoha y después irían a la casa para la cena.

-Papá, nosotros esperaremos a Shikadai-niichan. -anuncio Kushina, siendo la vocera de los hermanos Sabaku No.- Karura-oneesama nos va a invitar la comida por ahora.

El pelirrojo dirigió su atención a su hija mayor, quien le sonrió en respuesta a la muda pregunta. Era claro que Karura no estaba preparada para estar presente cuando los hermanos Uchiha se enteraran de sus lazos sanguíneos, la chica prefería poner distancia por unas horas para dejarlos procesar la revelación.

-Está bien. -Gaara le sonrió su hija menor que esperaba su aprobación.- No coman demasiado o no tendrán espacio para el ramen.

-¡Hai! -dijeron a coro los hermanos con una sonrisa.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

Durante el transcurso a la casa del líder de la arena, Sakura se tranquilizó al fin. Sus hijos esperaban respuestas sentados enfrente de ella en la sala, mientras Konohamaru y Gaara se encontraban en la cocina preparando algo. Mitsuki había optado por esperar a los demás equipos al lado del Hokage, intuyendo que la plática era un tema familiar y privado, cuando sus amigos quisieran contarle, él los escucharía.

La pelirosa miro la inquietud reflejada en los ojos de sus hijos, inhalo y exhalo un poco de aire para terminar de tranquilizarse, era obvio que los hombres no intervendrían en esa conversación, eso lo dejo en claro Gaara en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de entrada.

Sutilmente le había dicho que el cómo informal a sus hijos sobre la existencia de Karura, era solo cosa de ella y que era mejor que lo hiciera de la mejor manera, no involucrando alguna mentira por salvar su pellejo. Una advertencia sutil pero finalmente advertencia. Le quedo claro que para Gaara, Karura era alguien importante y que haría todo por su bienestar. Sonrió levemente, su amigo, Naruto encontró alguien que veía por él y sus hijos, contrario a ella.

-Ryuu… Sarada…-mantuvo una voz baja pero audible.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? -pregunto Sarada inquieta, todos actuaban raro. Incluso los demás adultos de Konoha.

-Hay algo que debo decirles y espero que me escuchen antes de alterarse… ¿Lo prometen? -pregunto viéndolos fijamente.

-Sí. -aseguro la adolescente. El varón se limitó a asentir.

-Es algo sobre el pasado; involucra al viejo equip Hotaru…-los menores se tensaron al oír el nombre de la madre de Ryuu, aun así se mostraron firmes.-…Yo…Yo nunca se los dije porque al menos quería que tuvieran un buen concepto de Sasuke… y… y de mi…

-Sakura…

-Antes de que Hotaru y yo quedáramos embarazadas… Sasuke mantenía una relación con Naruto en secreto…-los menores abrieron los ojos como platos, la sorpresa era grande.

Poco a poco y deteniéndose de vez en cuando al observar las expresiones en shock de sus hijos, conto toda la historia de la vida de Sasuke después de la guerra, sus aventuras, su relación con Naruto, el embarazo de Hotaru, su chantaje que hizo para tener algo con el Uchiha, la situación con Naruto después de la ruptura…

Los menores no podían creer todo aquello, si bien sabían que Sasuke embarazo a las dos casi al mismo tiempo, siempre creyeron que una era la prometida y la otra un desliz del momento, nunca lo reprocharon pero sabían que sus padres actuaron mal… Ahora sabiendo toda la historia, no solo era que actuaron mal, Sakura y Sasuke dañaron a las personas a su alrededor todo por sus caprichos personales y egoístas.

Por unos instantes se debatieron la idea de irse, estaban molestos con la pelirosa pero viendo la expresión de dolor de la mujer durante el relato y la actitud que tomo cuando se reencontró con el rubio, sabían que ella ya había sufrido lo suficiente y estaba más que arrepentida de sus acciones. Decidieron quedarse, después de todo ellos no podían juzgarla, siendo que fueron criados por tanto amor y cuidado de su parte. Sakura había pagado su error con creces.

Contrario a su padre, a quien si podían juzgar, por primera vez se cuestionaron que tanto mal estaba dispuesto hacer Sasuke para estar satisfecho… por primera vez vieron que aquel intimidante hombre, tenía mucho por lo que ser criticado, no era el hombre perfecto o ideal que creyeron siempre. Ahora entendían el odio que le tenían sus tíos a su familia, no era secreto que los adultos adoraban al famoso Uzumaki, ahora sabían que sus padres eran los responsables de la partida de aquel buen ninja.

-¿Me perdonan? -pregunto la pelirosa nerviosa y temerosa debido al mutismo de sus hijos.

-Nosotros no podemos juzgarte mamá…-dijo Sarada de modo tranquilo después de intercambiar miradas con su hermano.- Todos cometemos errores…

 _-Es normal no ser perfecto, después de todo somos humanos, no dioses, y aun si fuéramos dioses, estoy seguro que hasta ellos se equivocan…-_ Sakura miro a su hijo con asombro, si algo tenia Ryuu en igualdad con Sasuke aparte del físico, era su pésimo don para dar apoyo, algo que no se demostró con esa frase.

Sarada ahogo una risa al recordar aquella frase, al parecer no fue la única que seguía pensando en su plática con Karura, y el sonrojo de su hermano era algo inusual.

-Gracias...-una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la cual se desvaneció al recordar que aun había algo mas.- Hijos…-los hermanos volvieron a centrar su atención en su madre.-…Aun hay algo…

-¿Qué?

-Hoy, su padre y yo nos enteramos de algo fuera de lo común…-tomo aire antes de hablar.-… Naruto es una persona especial y que siempre me sorprende.-dijo más para sí que para su compañía.-…Naruto es un hombre que puede procrear… Naru puede tener hijos…

 ** _~Flash back~_**

 ** _-Mi papi, Uzumaki Naruto. -contesto con orgullo._**

 ** _-¿El héroe de Konoha…? -murmuro Ryuu._**

 ** _-¿…y el mundo shinobi? -con gran asombro termino Sarada._**

 ** _-Espera… creí que habías dicho que tu padre era el Kazekage…_**

 ** _-Lo es…_**

 ** _-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál de los dos?_**

 ** _-Una larga historia, que luego les dirán. Solo diré que ambos son mis padres…_**

 ** _~Fin del flash back~_**

El recuerdo de la conversación regreso a su mente, ahora entendían. Aun no estaban listos para razonar si era posible o no el hecho de que un hombre se embarazara, la prueba estaba ahí e incluso una reconocida medico como su mamá creía eso, así que no había modo que les mintiera con eso… ¿Pero a donde quería llegar con esa información?

-…Cuando Naruto se fue de la aldea…-la pelirosa continuo hablado, no quería dar más rodeos- …él, Naru estaba embarazado de Sasuke…

Todos los encuentros y las palabras cruzadas con Karura durante ese día vinieron de golpe a la mente de los hermanos, quienes sostuvieron su cabeza al entrelazar todo… No podían creerlo… temían creerlo…

-…Karura-san…-al ver la reacción de sus hijos dudo en confesar-…la Anbu que vieron… ella… bueno, ella es…

-…ES NUESTRA HERMANA…

* * *

 **.**

 **Contestando RW:**

 **jennitanime:** Me alegra que te guste. Así es, los hermanos Uchiha necesitan apoyo y quien mas que su hermana XD

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 ** _Yukihana:_** Espero les gustara el capítulo de esta semana… espero lo hayan disfrutado y que me lo hagan saber por medio de sus comentarios… Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, y ahora si es la charla de Naruto… Próximo capítulo; Secreto…

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	10. Secreto

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Soy _Yukihana-Hime_ y les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9 - Secreto**

* * *

.

Llegaron en silencio hasta lo más alto de las murallas de arena que protegían Suna, siendo Naruto el primero que tomara asiento y Sasuke a su lado.

-Antes de que empecemos, ¿hay algo que quieras decir? Porque no voy a dejar que me interrumpas muy seguido. -aclaro el rubio en tono juguetón, no estaba en su naturaleza ser serio.

El Uchiha lo miro sin creerlo, ¡por supuesto que quería decir muchas cosas! ¡Quería explicaciones! ¡Quería pedir perdón! ¡Quería a Naruto y su hija a su lado! ¿Es que acaso Naruto creía que todo se resolvía con _"mira teme, tenemos una hija"_? Seguía siendo un dobe de ser así… Y aunque internamente le bastaba con esa tonta explicación, algo dentro de él deseaba escuchar más. Sentía que algo más se ocultaba tras el odio de su hija. Aceptaba que Karura lo odiara por dejarlos -aunque tampoco era como si el supiera sobre su existencia- pero reconocía que hizo daño a Naru, que lo odiara por ser como era en aquel entonces, aun así, los expresivos ojos de su hija le decían que había algo más, algo que si por ella fuera nunca le diría.

-¿Sasuke?...

Naruto extrañado por el repentino mutismo de su compañía, agito una mano enfrente del rostro contrario. Conocía a Sasuke y esperaba una respuesta en reclamo por su parte ante su ridícula pregunta, sin embargo el Uchiha no contesto nada.

Miro al rubio una vez más, el pasar de los años fueron favorecedores. Naruto estaba más hermoso de lo que recordaba, más de lo que pudo apreciar la primera vez que lo vio en ese día. Era su Naruto. Era su amado. Suyo… solo suyo… Sus ojos azules tan hermosos eran la joya más invaluable del mundo. Su rostro tan delicado y único por aquellas peculiares marcas de bigotes. Su delineado y atrayente cuerpo, que pedía a gritos ser mancillado al tener prendas tan ajustadas, invitando a las personas... Frunció el ceño al recordar que aquel hermoso ser, había sido mancillado por alguien más que él. ¡Maldito fuera ese mapache!

-¿Teme? ¿Me estas ignorando?

Sasuke sonrió imperceptiblemente al ver el tierno puchero y el ceño fruncido del rubio, se veía tan adorable.

-Naruto… yo…-sin poder retener más sus sentimientos y sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, decidió mejor demostrarlo.

El Uzumaki de un segundo a otro se vio apresado en aquellos brazos por los que rogaba tiempo atrás que nunca lo soltaran… pero que ahora no le producían más que nostalgia. Sintió la respiración del azabache en su cuello y los susurros con su nombre del contrario pidiendo perdón y perdón repetidamente.

Sin resentimiento alguno y sin pensarlo mucho, correspondió el gesto. Sasuke fue, es y seria, siempre alguien importante en su vida. La primera persona con la que tuvo su lazo más importante en el pasado, sin embargo ahora tenía lazos más fuertes… Gaara y sus hijos… Ellos eran más importantes que cualquiera, incluso que él mismo.

-Naruto…-Sasuke al saberse correspondido y no rechazado, quiso intensificar el contacto, ejerciendo mayor fuerza en la cintura del rubio para atraerlo más a su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de su amado era más delgado de lo que recordaba, era más delicado, su aroma era tal y como recordaba e incluso mejor, la belleza del rubio solo había aumentado con el paso de los años, y sabiendo que compartían una hija, una niña que portaba ambas sangre, era lo más maravilloso. Todo en Naruto era perfecto en su opinión.

-Sasuke, debemos hablar…

El Uzumaki sintió una mano de su ex-pareja en su nuca, guiándolo hacia los labios del Uchiha, el cual se había hecho un poco hacia atrás para alejarse del cuello y poder besarlo en los labios.

-¡Sasuke detente!

Sin excederse con la fuerza, empujo al contrario. El abrazo era aceptable pero algo más allá de eso, no. No era porque Gaara se molestara -aunque si lo haría-, sino porque él no deseaba que su cuerpo fuera marcado por nadie más que su esposo. Solo aquel pelirrojo cariñoso podía posar sus labios -y algo más-, en su cuerpo. Uzumaki Naruto solo podía ser poseído por Sabaku No Gaara.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, primero lo aceptaba y ahora lo alejaba. Naruto seguía siendo igual de voluble que en el pasado. Cuando le iba a reclamar, vio el claro reproche reflejado en los ojos azules, y expresado en el rostro. La acción fue interpretada por el Uchiha, como que tal vez debería de comenzar disculpándose, antes de ir al siguiente nivel

-Naruto, sé que fui un tonto… un estúpido, descerebrado, mal nacido y todo lo que tú quieras decir… pero por favor créeme cuando te digo en estos momentos que TE AMO.

-Sasuke voy a dejar algo en claro desde ahorita. -exclamo el Uzumaki poniéndose de pie.- Yo estoy casado con Gaara… Amo a Gaara…

-¡Cállate! -grito Sasuke poniéndose de pie también.- Eso no es cierto… tu… tú no puedes haberme olvi…

-Te olvide. -aclaro al ver como su viejo amigo negaba con la cabeza.- Tal vez no totalmente ya que compartimos algo en común, pero en verdad el amor que sentía por ti quedo atrás.

-Naruto, nosotros podemos comenzar de nuevo. Junto a Karura… Ella, tu y yo…

-Sasuke, no hay un futuro para nosotros, y mucho menos para los tres…-interrumpió el rubio con voz dulce y comprensiva.- Yo soy muy feliz con mi familia, Sasuke. Y si me reencontré contigo no fue para comenzar una batalla de sentimientos confusos de tu parte, porque para mí ya está más que claro ese tema; NO TE AMO, Y NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER…

Al azabache le dolían las afirmaciones del rubio, la esperanza que mantuvo viva por años de rehacer su vida con él, se iban rompiendo una a una de la manera más cruel. Aquellos hermosos ojos azules que reflejaban el alma de su dueño, demostraban que cada palabra era verdad, dicha del corazón. Cada _"te amé"_ y cada _"amo a Gaara"_ eran reales. Pasado y presente, eran claros.

-…Sasuke, no nos hagas más daño con…-el rubio negó- No nos hagamos más daños…-rectifico.

El tema de su vida juntos era cosa de dos, no solamente del renegado, él también había sido un iluso, un ciego y sordo, ante lo que veía y oía en la aldea de las andadas de su pareja. Siempre creyendo en el contrario, nunca cuestionándolo por temor a que se fuera de nuevo de la aldea, de su lado. Algo que ahora era irónico, porque, quien termino yéndose de Konoha fue él.

-…Por favor; prométeme que no intentaras nada en contra de mi relación. -pidió el rubio, leyendo las intenciones del contrario.- Y no lo digo porque tema "revivir" el amor que te tuve, porque no existe tal sentimiento ya. A estas alturas comienzo a cuestionarme si en realidad existió…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que el amor que viví contigo y el que le profeso a Gaara es muy diferente. -explico el rubio con gran sentimiento y una sonrisa en sus labios.- Contigo fue todo nuevo, excitante, toda una ilusión. El primer enamoramiento. Creo que confundí la admiración y el cariño que te tenía como amigo, por el amor de una pareja. Contigo siempre fue dar y no recibir nada… Con Gaara es igualitario…

-Si estas tan seguro de eso, ¿por qué me pides que no interfiera? Temes…

-Lo pido porque a mis hijos no les gustara que su padre este constantemente en pleito con alguien a quien respetan por ser mi viejo compañero de aventuras. Gaara es muy celoso. -el rubio le sonrió tan radiantemente que removió sentimientos en el Uchiha, haciéndolo olvidar la parte del pelirrojo- Todos ellos han crecido sabiendo historias de mi tiempo en el equipo siete y de mis amigos en Konoha, siendo el _"renegado"_ y el _"flojo"_ los más admirados.

-Naru... amor...

-Sasuke, en verdad dejemos esto hasta aquí. Lo nuestro fue y termino, tal vez no como quisiéramos recordar pero ya está. Fin. -dijo el rubio cansado, honestamente nunca espero tanta insistencia de parte del contrario. Se imaginaba que por su orgullo Sasuke solamente le recriminaría su abandono y el no decirle que fue padre, nunca espero que quisiera retomar algo que él mismo rompió.- Y si de lo único que quieres tratar es sobre nuestra antigua ¿relación? ¿Eso era? Bueno, no importa que fuera. Si eso es lo que quiere tratar, mejor lo dejamos aquí. Yo pensando que te importaría más tu hija...

-Espera…-el azabache detuvo del brazo al contrario cuando intentaba irse.- Hablemos de Karura...

Por más que quisiera arreglar su relación con Naruto, en esos momentos notaba que no importaba que hiciera o dijera, el rubio seguiría aferrándose a esa fantasía de amar al mapache. Porque si, él estaba seguro que Naruto solo estaba sumergido en la ilusión de haberlo olvidado y amar a aquel pelirrojo bastardo. Por ahora solo se limitaría en saber sobre su hija, quería escuchar a su amado hablar de ella. Esa niña a la que juntos le dieron vida.

-...Por favor cuéntame sobre tu embarazo y sobre ella. -pidió el Uchiha de manera amable, algo que extraño al rubio, sabía que algo tramaba pero no sabía que.

Y aunque le intrigaba saber que era lo que ocultaba Sasuke, lo dejo pasar, era más importante aclarar las cosas con él, por el bien de Karura, su hija no debía odiar, ella no debía llenarse de aquel sentimiento tan horrendo... tenía la esperanza que el conocer a Sasuke los hiciera cambiar a los dos, que Karura reflexionara que su odio hacia su otro padre era malo y que Sasuke recapacitara sobre su comportamiento con sus otros hijos; Sarada y Ryuu no merecían el trato que les daba su padre. El tiempo estaba agotándose para una convivencia mutua.

-En ese caso, hablemos. -acepto el Uzumaki, retomando su lugar en la arena, mirando al frente para no intercambiar miradas con el contrario, el pasado con Sasuke tal vez ya no significaba nada en sus sentimientos pero aun dolía por las consecuencias de esos días.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de que estabas embarazado? -pregunto con curiosidad el Uchiha.

-Creí que eso te lo habrían aclarado Gaara y Karura...

-Quiero oírlo de ti. -interrumpió Sasuke con una mueca de desagrado ante la constante aparición del pelirrojo entre ellos.- Quiero saber sobre mi última hija de la boca de su papá...

-En realidad Karura vendría siendo la mayor. -aclaro Naruto con tranquilidad, observando de reojo las expresiones de Sasuke, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Antes de nuestra discusión yo ya había comenzado a sentir mareos, náuseas y vómitos... Prometiste no interrumpir.- le recordó al ver sus intenciones. El azabache asintió.- Al principio pensé que era por estrés debido al próximo nombramiento de Hokage, el que mantuviéramos nuestra relación en secreto y otras cosas más. Pero llego a un punto que incluso yo no pude soportarlo más e hice lo último que me gusta, ir a ver a un doctor... -el Uchiha contuvo la risa que le provoco el recuerdo del miedo del rubio hacia los médicos-…Te mentí...-Sasuke lo seguía viendo fijamente, no entendiendo cual mentira.-...El día que me entere que Sakura-chan estaba embarazada, no fui a ver a la abuela Tsunade para mis clases, en realidad fui para hacerme un chequeo, no soportaba más sentirme tan mal...

-¿Porque nunca me dijiste que tu salud estaba empeorando?

-No quería preocuparte. La aldea aun te tenia cierto resentimiento y de cierto modo sabes lo orgulloso que soy...-contesto el rubio con una sonrisa nostálgica.- Mmm, no…-negó con la cabeza.- Creo que en realidad, solo quería que tú lo notaras, quería saber y sentir que en verdad me prestabas atención, aunque al final nunca paso. -El Uchiha sintió remordimiento aún más, en verdad fue un idiota por dañar tanto al rubio.- Además, aquel día te lo iba a decir después de que me revisaran y me dieran un diagnóstico, pero no hubo tal consulta. Cuando escuche lo del embarazo todo paso a segundo plano. Después fue el aceptar todo lo que se decía de ti en la aldea, nuestra pelea y el distanciamiento...-suspiro- En la primera semana estuve triste y enojado a la vez...

-¿Cambios de humor...?-murmuro Sasuke al reconocer otro síntoma, Hotaru había padecido de ello, contrario a Sakura.

-Sí, terminaba enojándome y desquitándome con Ino, Hinata e incluso Shikamaru, quienes solamente querían apoyarme. Luego lloraba como condenado a muerte en sus brazos, disculpándome una y otra vez... todos lo adjudicamos a mi depresión por terminar con la relación que tuviéramos...-algunas imágenes de aquellos días en que sus amigos debían esquivar objetos voladores que el lanzaba, hicieron reír un poco al rubio, quien siguió con el relato.- Pero después de una semana de nuestra pelea me desmaye en medio de una misión con Sai y el capitán Yamato. Cuando desperté ellos estaban heridos y no fue por la misión, me contaron que durante el desmayo, el chakra de Kurama se descontrolo y una cola hizo su aparición. Cuando le cuestione a Kurama sobre ese arranque, él me dijo que de repente algo absorbió su chakra y se perdió el control...

-Eso es...

-Al regresar a la aldea paso lo mismo, por lo que la abuela Tsunade me examino pero no encontró nada extraño por el momento. Me realizo un examen de sangre pero tampoco salió nada... A partir de ese momento me mantuvo a su lado. Siempre vigilado por Shizune-neechan e Ino, debido a que comenzaba a presentar fuertes dolores e incluso comenzaba a vomitar sangre. Tres días después se dio otro descontrol de chakra, en esa ocasión, me volvió a examinar justo cuando liberaba la primera cola del manto y encontró un bulto por debajo de mi vientre, pero no pudo descifrar que era, ya que estaba rodeado de mi chakra y el de Kurama negando el acceso.

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente lo relatado por el rubio, maldiciéndose mil veces por no prestar nunca atención a algo relacionado a Naruto en aquel pasado, su mente se mantenía ocupada buscando a la mujer que le diera una descendencia digna. Y era en este momento en que eso ya era insatisfactorio, sus hijos no mostraban signos de ser un Uchiha completo. ¿Cuantos errores cometió por aquel deseo? De haberse sabido comportar, en esos momentos sería feliz al lado de su rubio y su hija, la hubiera visto crecer, enseñarle lo que Ryuu y Sarada no podían conseguir por más que él les mostrara.

-La abuela Tsunade llego a la conclusión de que aquello que estuviera dentro de mí, absorbía nuestra energía, convirtiéndola en un escudo, impidiendo que viera a través...-El rubio se llevó inconscientemente una mano al vientre, siendo observado por el azabache, quien internamente deseo haber visto al rubio embarazado-...Ellas tres comenzaron a realizar los estudios y todo lo que pudieran para descubrir que era lo que comenzaba a quitarme la energía y me causaba un gran dolor, pero nunca encontraron una causa. ¿Un parasito, una enfermedad...? No sabían que era, durante un exploración con el chakra de la abuela, descubrimos que aquel bulto absorbía toda energía que estuviera a su alcance, pero que al obtenerla de una fuente externa me dejaba a mí en paz. El trasmitirme energía se volvió una medicina temporal y contraproducente, aquel bulto se hacía más grande y más fuerte, conforme obtenía la energía... Y el tiempo estaba contado, cada día era peor que el anterior para mi cuerpo.

El Uchiha conforme avanzaban, recordaba aquellos días después de su pelea, sus deseos de buscar al rubio pero siempre le eran imposibles de lograr por algo, y cuando lograba toparlo en algún lugar nunca los dejaban a solas. En aquel entonces el enojo, el orgullo, los problemas con Sakura y Hotaru lo hicieron mirar a otro lado para no concentrarse en su amado. Si tan solo hubiera sido más atento. Si hubiera hecho caso a lo que su corazón le gritaba y él se negaba a aceptar por ser hombres. Si hubiera puesto aunque fuera un poco más de esfuerzo...

 ** _*Pero como dicen, el hubiera no existe...*_**

-El día del nombramiento estaba más cerca y yo empeoraba, la transferencia de chakra externo ya no era suficiente. ¿Recuerdas que a dos días de la ceremonia, fuiste llamado a la oficina de Hokage para una misión? -pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, tú estabas ahí, dormido en el sillón...-menciono el azabache.- Tenía la intención de que después de que me dijeran las condiciones de la tarea, regañarte por dormir en el sofá de aquella oficina. -el rubio rio un poco.- Sin embargo, a mitad de la conversación te levantaste de golpe y saltaste por la ventana diciendo _"están aquí"._ Tsunade-sama salió detrás de ti furiosa…

-Me hice el dormido, no quería hablar contigo, ni verte. -confeso Naruto viéndolo a los ojos.- Al creer que podría morir, puse en orden mis prioridades. Tal vez te amaba, tal vez no. Eso no me lo cuestionaría porque soy de las personas que nunca se arrepienten de lo que hizo, pero al menos sabía que no te diría nada de mi muerte y mucho menos te buscaría para pasar mis días contados contigo. -el azabache se sintió fatal ante las palabras- Durante mi farsa sentí la presencia de los ocho Bijuu, quienes se acercaban a Konoha. Salí a su encuentro ya que ellos por su tamaño y el temor de la gente, no podrían avanzar más allá del bosque cercano a la entrada. Cuando llegue el viejo Bee era el vocero y estaba hablando con Shikamaru, exigiendo que me buscaran. Cuando me acerque pidió hablar conmigo en privado pero Shika y la abuela Tsunade intervinieron, no querían que en mi estado, algo me pasara. No muy convencidos, los Bijuu aceptaron que ellos estuvieran presentes.

-Cuando llegue ustedes estaban dentro de un domo hecho de arena y chakra.

-Shukaku lo hizo, no deseaba que nadie se enterara de lo que me dirían. -aclaro el Uzumaki, tal vez el primer Bijuu no era su más cercano amigo en ese entonces pero fue de los que más lo apoyo.- Ahí dentro me informaron que ellos habían estado viajando por el mundo, y por azares del destino todos llegaron a la aldea del remolino, donde encontraron al heredero del viejo de los seis caminos. Vivian ahí, hasta que sintieron como mi energía vital disminuía junto a la de Kurama. Ellos me explicaron que mi _"enfermedad"_ no era eso, sino que yo tenía el don de concebir vida debido a mi sangre Uzumaki...

-Pero como solamente posees la mitad no estabas del todo capacitado...-cito el Uchiha.

-Si, al principio creí que estaban bromeando... después de todo, soy hombre... pero su seriedad y el hecho de que incluso el viejo Bee hablaba conmigo sin usar sus rimas, me aclaro que no bromeaban. Me dijeron que mi vida y la de ese bebé estaban en peligro. Que debía ir con ellos para sobrevivir. -suspiro, el recuerdo del jinchuriki sin rapear era algo desconcertante aun después de años.- Se enfrascaron en un debate con Shikamaru y la abuela Tsunade sobre eso, ninguno quería dejarme ir ya que no creían eso de que yo estaba embarazado, creían que era algo más. Una enfermedad mortal y que la abuela encontraría la cura, mientras estuviera ahí. Por otro lado los bijuu juraban que lo estaba, que lo habían confirmado al verme en ese estado. Yo los ignore ya que en mi mente solo había una palabra... "Bebé". Eso fue todo lo que necesite para desear vivir, sacrificar lo que fuera por esa criatura que crecía en mí... Un ser con mi sangre… ¿Qué importaba como era posible que yo, siendo hombre, estuviera embarazado? E incluso si era un error, el irme de Konoha para morir, sería algo satisfactorio.

-¿Porque no decirme en ese momento a mí?

-Ya te lo dije... no te buscaría...-repitió el rubio.- Además, en la aldea había dos mujeres que necesitaban de ti...

-Pero tu...

-No estaba solo.-interrumpió Naruto con seriedad.- Desde esa tarde no me aleje de ellos, ya que comenzaron a transferirme de sus chakras, logrando que mantuviera la suficiente energía que necesitaría para llegar a la aldea. Cuando tenía energía suficiente y en exceso, por primera vez en meses me sentí bien. La abuela Tsunade hizo un rápido chequeo, y en esa ocasión ella lo sintió. En verdad un bebé crecía en mí, era verdad lo que juraban los Bijuu. Tanto Shikamaru como la abuela Tsunade prepararon todo lo que concerniera a lo de Hokage, se le informo a Ino lo que sucedía igual que a Hinata y ellas entraron al domo para despedirse de mí... Debía viajar cuanto antes para conocer al famoso heredero; Shin Uzumaki. Él era quien me ayudaría a que ese bebé naciera, ya que la transferencia seguía siendo un remedio temporal... Los bijuu dijeron que él mismo pidió verme, él fue el primero en notar que algo en mi estaba mal y los mando a ellos.

Poco a poco el sol se fue ocultando, dejando el paso al atardecer, Sasuke visualizo a la persona a su lado, describiéndola como hermoso, preguntándose internamente una y otra vez ¿cómo fue tan estúpido para dejarlo ir?

-Durante la madrugada del día del nombramiento, partí. Hinata junto con Yuu decidieron seguirme, por lo que rápidamente Shikamaru preparo una carta para ella también, donde nos dimos de baja como ninjas de la hoja. No sabíamos lo que nos deparaba el futuro, pero si sabíamos que no regresaríamos a Konoha.

-¿Porque ella...? -pregunto apretando los dientes, seguía odiando el hecho de que la pelinegra fuera con su amado. ¿Qué era lo que deseaba conseguir Hinata al seguir a Naruto? ¿Es que lo quería conquistar? Por que como estaban las cosas, era obvio que no lo consiguió.

-La familia Hyuuga deseaba que Yuu perteneciera a la segunda rama...-respondió a la pregunta incompleta.- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Yuu estaba por cumplir tres años, y eso significaba que le pondrían el mismo sello que a su padre... Neji sufrió por ello, por esa absurda tradición. Después de nuestra pelea, en mis planes de aquel entonces, estaba la idea de casarme con Hina, de ese modo Yuu llevaría mi apellido y se desligaría de la familia Hyuuga, pero eso cambio con mi vida llegando a su fin. Si quería hacer algo por ellos debía ser rápido, incluso había hablado con Shikamaru de casarme con ella el mismo día del nombramiento pero todo era secreto. Por otra parte, Hinata ya había planeado huir antes de que todo pasara, según ella, me lo diría después de verme convertido en Hokage. Al final, mi viaje solo sirvió para que ella no lo hiciera sola. Cuando ella dijo que lo haría conmigo o sin mí, simplemente le pedí que fuera conmigo. Le debo mucho a Neji, y durante la guerra le prometí que velaría por Hinata y su hijo.

El rubio derramo una lágrima de tristeza al recordar como su amigo castaño durante la guerra se interpuso para evitar que Hinata y él murieran por aquel tronco. Que Neji dejara a su familia no fue nunca su deseo, y se prometió a si mismo, nunca desamparar a la prometida secreta e hijo no nato de su amigo. No importaba contra quien debía pelear, a quien oponerse. El estaría al lado de Hinata y Yuu.

Aun después de años lo seguía haciendo, la prueba es que Yuu creció como un buen hombre y que Hinata era feliz con su nueva vida. Nunca pagaría su deuda con Neji, ya que todo lo que hacía era porque quería a Hinata como una hermana, y por la familia se hacía lo imposible.

-El viaje fue desgastante y tardamos más de lo que esperábamos, debido a mi estado de salud, cada día necesitaba más chakra para mantener el ritmo. -retomo el tema principal no queriendo llorar como siempre lo hacía al recordar a Neji.- Los chicos se turnaban para darme energía. Después de llegar a la aldea del remolino, todo fue más fácil. Fuimos recibidos por Shin. La aldea del remolino fue algo que nunca paso por mi mente buscar, sin embargo no dejo de sorprenderme. Me habían dicho que el clan Uzumaki había quedado extinto, pero cuando llegue encontré a varios ahí, sobrevivientes que llegaron buscando respuestas, regresar a sus orígenes o por pura casualidad. -A la mente del rubio acudieron los rostros de la gente de su clan, a quienes a cuidado desde que vive ahí- Reconozco que cuando Shin me explico cómo funcionaba mi cuerpo y los cambios que tendría no entendí. -coloco con vergüenza su mano detrás de su nuca, riendo- Después de eso y a base de varios procedimientos, medicamentos y jutsus, Shin logro que mi vientre pudiera acunar como se debía al producto, sin que absorbiera mi energía para protegerse. Me explico que mi mal estado y el robo de chakra se debían a que al ser un útero incompleto, el bebé busco su propia supervivencia, encontrándola en crear un muro de energía para cubrir los agujeros de mi matriz…-el rubio aun después de años seguía sintiéndose incomodo por explicar cómo era posible que tuviera hijas, los términos médicos nunca serian lo suyo.

-Naru…-Sasuke se preocupó un poco al ver como una lágrima solitaria brotaba de aquellos ojos azules.

¿Porque de repente comenzó a llorar? ¿Porque el aura alrededor del Uzumaki se volvió tan dolorosa que fue palpable para él? Quería saber más.

-Reconozco que todo aquello fue doloroso…

-Pudiste decirme, habría estado a tu lado…

-Pero cada vez que veía como mi estómago crecía…-Naruto prefirió ignorar las palabras del contrario, el "hubiera" y el "habría" no servían de nada ya.- Cada vez que veía su crecimiento, sabía que había hecho lo correcto… No había error alguno en mi decisión. Y cuando cumplí los 5 meses, Shin junto a la abuela Tsunade, quien ya se había unido a mí, me revisaron, anunciándome la mayor alegría que podía tener en ese momento…

Sasuke se mantuvo callado en apoyo al rubio, quien se tomó su tiempo en revelar el mayor secreto que ocultaba su familia. El recuerdo de ese secreto era doloroso, no porque existió, sino porque ya no existía.

-Yo… Yo esperaba dos bebés…

 **.**

* * *

 **Contestando RW:**

 **jennitanime:** Me alegra que te guste y pues para que Sasuke entienda se necesitara mucho pero mucho tiempo XD

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 ** _Yukihana:_** ** _Bueno este sería el capítulo de la semana, espero que les siga gustando la historia y, me lo hagan saber que la disfrutan con sus comentarios. Soy feliz cuando leo sus comentarios (n.n) Como prometí fue el turno de hablar del rubio con el contrario… Por cierto en la página de face podrán encontrar la portada de la historia. Ahora una pregunta; ¿Cómo creen que se llame el segundo hijo de Naruto con el Uchiha?_**

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	11. Itachi Uzumaki

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Soy _Yukihana-Hime_ y les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10 - Itachi Uzumaki**

* * *

.

-Buenas noches.

Los ninjas de Konoha presentes saludaron al chico que iba entrando al local de comida, el cual no tardo en dirigirse a los pelirrojos quienes hablaban amenamente con sus primos en una mesa apartada del matrimonio Nara.

-Oh, Onii-san.-dijeron al unísono los mellizos al tenerlo de frente.

-Hola chicos, ¿y Karura? -pregunto mientras les revolvía el cabello de modo cariñoso.

-Está en la cocina, al parecer los dueños le prometieron la especialidad de la casa. -contesto Yashamaru mientras le señalaba a su primo Shikadai que estaba sentado a su lado, una ruta de escape para el segundo examen.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí en vez de estar en casa? ¿Y el resto de la familia?

-Onee-sama nos invitó a comer…

-Papi está hablando con el tío Sasuke, mientras papá se iba a casa con la familia Uchiha y con el tío Konohamaru.-respondió Kushina con tranquilidad tomando una carta de la mano de su primo Shiki con quien jugaba cartas.

-¿El tío Sasuke? -pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, ya sabes. El renegado del que nos contaba papi en los cuentos de noche...

-Así que Sasuke, ¿eh? -dijo con burla ante la categoría en que lo colocaron los mellizos.

-¿Paso algo malo con él? -pregunto Shikadai, curioso por el tono de voz del contrario.

-¿El tío Sasuke te hizo algo? -pregunto Yashamaru.

-En realidad...-no sabía si lo que pensaba decir estaría fuera de lugar, por lo que prefirió ver que tanto sabían los menores sobre el tema. Tantear el terreno.- Mejor díganme, ¿ustedes saben quién es en realidad Sasuke? ¿Que relación tiene con Karura y con...?

-Qué bueno que llegaste. -exclamo Karura con gran alegría de verlo en el día, mientras se arrojaba al cuello del chico interrumpiendo la plática sin ser consciente.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto con una sonrisa ante la efusividad de la chica.

-Necesitaba quejarme. -exclamo con gran pesar.- Chicos, me lo robo por un rato. -les anuncio a los demás, llevándose de la mano al contrario hacia la concina para hablar más cómodamente.

-¿Es sobre el Uchiha? -pregunto una vez que estuvieron a solas.

-¿Cómo...?

-Kushina y Yashamaru me pusieron un poco al tanto...

-Si es sobre él. En verdad no puedo creer el descaro que tiene -dijo indignada la pelinegra- ¡Se atrevió a decirme que abandonaría todo por mi papi!

-Explícate...

Con esa petición, la chica procedió a contarle todo lo que vivió con el renegado en ese día; desde su persecución como una transformación de Naruto, hasta el momento en que los viejos amigos se fueron para hablar.

-...No quiero tener nada que ver con él. -termino de decir la chica con gran furia, odiaba tener parentesco con ese maldito quien no había dudado en dejar atrás a personas tan valiosas como deberían ser una esposa e hijos.- Y espero que me apoyes en esto...

-Estaré del lado que genere menos daño para ti y nuestras familias...

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

Sasuke se encontraba observando desde lo más alto, la que era la casa de Naruto y donde probablemente les estaría contando a Sakura, a sus hijos, a Sai, Kakashi e Ino lo que hablo con él. Aquella conversación fue dolorosa en muchas maneras... Ahora entendía mejor el odio de su hija, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que se lo merecía.

Ahora que ya se había acostumbrado a diferenciar el chakra de Karura del de Naruto, podía sentirla al otro extremo de la aldea en compañía de los hijos del rubio con Gaara y rodeada de algunos más. Chasqueo la lengua y ejerció más fuerza en su puño, odiaba la sola idea de pensar que su rubio fue tomado por ese pelirrojo de pacotilla. Suspiro para relajarse al sentir como el chakra de Ryuu y Sarada se alteró, posiblemente Naruto ya les había confesado la existencia de otro hermano aparte de Karura.

-Itachi... ¿eh? -dirigió su mirada al astro blanco en el firmamento, una vez más, la luna se había vuelto su testigo de las lágrimas que derramaba en silencio y soledad.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

-Yo... yo esperaba dos bebés. -confeso al fin el rubio, cerrando los ojos en un intento de impedir el llanto.

-¿Don... donde esta? -por primera vez en esa platica, Sasuke temió la respuesta.

La expresión y silencio de Naruto no ayudaban a disminuir el dolor creciente al pensar lo peor. Si eran dos bebés, ¿porque solamente conoció a Karura? ¿Dónde estaba su otro hijo? ¿Porque Naruto parecía en trance? ¿Su hijo tuvo el mismo destino que Hotaru?

-¿Es que acaso...?

-No. -contesto al fin el rubio después de un suspiro.- Si lo que estás pensando es que perdí a mi bebé en el momento de nacer, la respuesta es no. Mis dos hijos nacieron bien. Debido a que mis primeros meses de embarazo fueron descuidados, a partir del séptimo mes me fue impuesto el reposo absoluto. No podía abandonar la cama ni para ir al baño...

-¿Lo soportaste? -pregunto burlonamente el Uchiha, ahora que sabía que su otro hijo nació bien, el ambiente para él se había relajado.

-¡Claro que no! -exclamo Naruto- Sabes que odio estar quieto...

-Pero por el bien de ellos...

-Solo por eso soportaba estar más de tres horas sobre la cama. Pero en verdad me era muy difícil y siempre terminaba levantándome, negándome a acostarme de nuevo. -contaba con alegría nostálgica el rubio.- Los bijuu, Hinata, la abuela Tsuna, Shin e incluso algunos aldeanos, se la pasaban peleando por intentar convencerme de volver a la cama, lo cual lograban después de horas de arduo trabajo... Al cumplir los ocho meses ellos estaban hartos, así que buscaron ayuda externa...-el rubio soltó una pequeña risa.- Pensaron pedirle ayuda a Shikamaru pero él estaba ocupado con el puesto de Hokage y además tu sospecharías. Estaban Kakashi-sensei o Sai pero eran los que más contacto tenían contigo al pertenecer los tres al Anbu. Tal vez Sai no te hubiera dicho nada, pero Kakashi-sensei, sí.

El Uchiha estuvo de acuerdo en que su profesor se lo hubiera dicho, maldijo internamente a quien pensó en esa posibilidad, porque de haber escogido a Kakashi, la historia sería diferente.

-Uno a uno, fueron descartando a todos, poco o mucho tú notarias la ausencia si se trataba de alguien de la aldea, y aunque fuera una misión, en estos tiempos de paz, ninguna dura más de un mes. Al final antes de que alguno decidiera a quien escoger, alguien ya estaba harto de la situación, o mejor dicho de mí. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, Shukaku ya nos había abandonado y había ido a buscar a Gaara. Creyó que era el más adecuado para esa labor, y no nos dijo nada debido a que sabía que nos negaríamos. Después de todo Gaara ya era Kazekage, tenía una aldea que cuidar.

Sasuke hizo una nota mental de descuartizar a ese maldito bijuu de una cola, ahora tenía a quien culpar y que pagara por la situación sentimental a la que se enfrentaba. Por culpa de ese mapache gordo, su rubio se refugió en el ojeroso.

-Cuando llego a la aldea del remolino y me vio con mi barriga, hubieras visto su cara… Jajaja…-la risa de Naruto sonó como música para los oídos de Sasuke, a quien no le importo por esta vez que hablaran del indeseable, con tal de oírle reír.- Pero él muy maldito me dijo _"estas gordo, deberías de bajar de peso",_ ¿quién le dice a un embarazado que esta gordo? -exclamo indignado con un puchero al por mayor.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Decirle eso a alguien embarazado es suicida. -apoyo con simpleza Sasuke, recordando las tres veces que le dijo lo mismo a Hotaru y era Sakura quien terminaba cociendo la herida en su frente y cuando se lo dijo a Sakura paso una semana en el hospital, con la pelirosa aprendió la lección.

-Exacto. -una sonrisa interna nació en Naruto, si el azabache apoyaba su punto, significaba que recordó una convivencia con sus mujeres- Yo le dije en ese momento… _"Ja, ni tu defensa absoluta te salvara de mi"_ Y con ayuda de Kurama que era quien también resentía mis cambios hormonales, Gaara termino con un hombro dislocado, dos costillas rotas y el ojo morado…-termino de contar con orgullo.- Después de aquello y mientras me disculpaba por mi arrebato hormonal, Gaara me regaño por irme sin decir nada, me hizo sentir como un niño regañado por su mamá.

Lo que Naruto no conto, es que gracias a esa experiencia el pelirrojo aprendió por las malas que debía cuidar las palabras que utilizaba al hablar con alguien embarazado, por lo que durante el regaño solo le reclamo no confiar en él, siendo amigos lo hubiera ayudado sin dudar. Además, esa experiencia le ayudo al pelirrojo a saber que decir y que no, durante el embarazo de su hermana y los demás de su esposo, en verdad Gaara no deseaba revivir aquello.

-…Pero regresando al tema. -fingió un poco de tos para volver a ponerse serio, se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos.-…A pesar de que le pedí que se fuera, Gaara decidió quedarse, dándome el soporte que necesitaba y ayudando a los demás para mantenerme tranquilo, _con su maldita arena me mantenía aprisionado a la cama_. -lo último lo dijo con menos volumen y con otro puchero.- Llegue a odiar la presencia de Gaara en aquellos meses, pero el ver como él comenzaba a leer libros sobre padres primerizos, hablaba con las mujeres de la aldea sobre los cuidados a un bebé, se mantenía al tanto de mi salud, mis antojos, mis necesidades, el ver como se esforzaba cada día en aprender sobre el cuidado de bebés, termino por hacer que agradeciera su llegada a mi vida. Sabes que no crecí en una familia, y mi mayor temor era no ser un buen padre para mis pequeños…

-Por supuesto que lo serias…

-Sí. Eso mismo me dijo Gaara…

 ** _~Además, no estás solo, yo estaré para ayudar a controlar a esos dos torbellinos que tendrás por hijos…~_** Las palabras de aquel entonces de su esposo regresaron a su mente. Aquella promesa fue la que planto la semilla del amor en el corazón del rubio. Una expresión llena de amor se estableció en su rostro, amaba a su esposo y eso fue claro para Sasuke. Él nunca obtuvo una expresión parecida durante su noviazgo y eso le hizo rabiar.

-¿Qué antojos tenías? -pregunto repentinamente Sasuke, solo quería negar el sentimiento de derrota que lo embargo por el momento. No se rendiría, Naruto regresaría a su lado.

-Mmm… en realidad era solo uno…-respondió el rubio.- Quería comer TODO con salsa de tomate… no importaba que. La comida no estaba completa si no tenía salsa de tomate… Fuera helado, una fruta, incluso la sopa…

El azabache se hundió por unos momentos en sus recuerdos, donde aquel ingrediente no podía faltar en su hogar durante el desquiciado tiempo que vivió el embarazo de Hotaru y Sakura, las mujeres lloraban, pedían, suplicaban y exigían la salsa.

-¿Me pregunto de quien habrá salido ese gusto por el tomate? -añadió juguetonamente al ver a su acompañante azabache pensativo.

-Dobe.

-Maldito teme…

Ambos rieron levemente por los sobrenombres, el lazo que tenían aun existía, pero para el Uzumaki no era amor sino amistad…

Naruto dirigió su mirada a la lejanía, en dirección a su casa, donde vivía muy feliz al lado de su familia. Tal vez su amor con el pelirrojo no nació de un día para otro, y era por eso mismo que sabía que Gaara era especial para él. Con Sasuke siempre fue dar y no recibir, viviendo siempre la preocupación de que lo dejara atrás de nuevo, viviendo con temor a equivocarse y molestar al Uchiha, soportando su frialdad, su excentricidad; con Gaara la única preocupación era la separación de dos meses que vivían debido a sus puestos en diferentes aldeas, el único temor era el _cuándo la muerte los separe_ , y aun así sabían que estarían juntos, y tal vez el carácter del pelirrojo era el de un demonio cuando se enojaba, y lo sabía, pero también era alguien pasional, cariñoso y demostrativo con su familia.

-…Cuando llego el día dispuesto para la cesaría…-retomo la plática, habían nacido deseos de estar al lado de la persona que amaba pero tenía que terminar con ese asunto primero. Shin le había dicho que tenía que terminar los capítulos de su pasado.-…yo había cumplido exactamente los 10 meses…

-¿10 meses? -pregunto Sasuke confundido, era de sentido común que un embarazo era de 9 meses. **_*Bueno, con Naruto nunca hay nada común...*_**

-En los embarazos del clan Uzumaki, ese es el tiempo de gestación. Ya que nuestro cuerpo se adapta conforme avanza el embarazo, el tiempo de gestación se alarga para que todos los órganos del bebé tengan tiempo suficiente para desarrollarse como es debido en un cuerpo no está adaptado por la naturaleza para su creación.

El azabache asintió ante la nueva información, si él sufrió nueve meses de esclavitud por dos embarazadas y sus caprichosos deseos consecuencia de sus estados, no quería imaginarse lo que sufrió el rubio siendo él, el embarazado.

-¿Entonces eso significa que el cumpleaños de Karura y su hermano es…?

-12 de agosto…-respondió el rubio.- Dos semana antes que Ryuu y…

-…Un mes y dos semanas antes que Sarada. -a completo Sasuke.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo es que tu…?

-Es simple…-dijo con burla el Uzumaki.- Todo el mundo se enteró cuando el clan Uchiha "revivió" en Konoha.

-Mmm…

-Y ahí tenemos los monosílabos de los Uchiha…-exclamo bastante divertido, siempre le pareció curioso esa forma de expresarse del clan más fuerte de Konoha, algo que sus hijos habían sacado también, por mucho que Karura reniegue de ello.

Durante ese rato con su viejo amigo; comprobó que aquel chico al cual siempre admiro, con el cual vivió grandes experiencias durante su niñez, que Itachi siempre cuido a su modo y del que Sakura se enamoró, aún vivía muy dentro de Sasuke. Solo faltaba que Karura lo notara. Él confiaba que aun existía y era por eso que con el apoyo de Gaara, hicieron todo lo posible para que se llevara a cabo ese año el reencuentro, no podían aplazarlo más. El tiempo con Karura era contado. Y los hijos de Sasuke pronto llegarían a su límite, de eso estaba seguro. Un niño no soporta mucho tiempo sin el amor de un padre.

-Hey dobe…-salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz molesta del Uchiha por estarlo llamando durante un rato y él no contestara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te pregunte sobre el parto…

-Ah, si…-Naruto centro de nuevo su atención a la plática-…Cuando llego ese día, todos estuvieron a mi lado…Juro que sentía que me partía del dolor, una vez que estaba en la sala con mis doctoras, el sedante me dejo inconsciente… Cuando desperté en mi cama habían pasado dos días. Siendo hombre, la cesárea fue lo único que podían hacer. Lo primero que vi fue a Gaara con Hinata en unas sillas a mi lado, cargando unos bultitos mientras los veían embelesados. Cuando los acercaron para que los viera, confirme que el hacer todo por ellos, valió la pena. Eran los bebés más hermosos y perfectos que podía recordar, y no porque fueran mis hijos. Aunque Gaara dijo que parecían monos sin pelo…

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, ¿cómo se atrevía ese pelirrojo a insultar a sus hijos? Por su parte el rubio rio un poco ante aquellas palabras, sabía que el pelirrojo solo lo hizo para que él dejara de llorar de la felicidad que tenía por tener a sus dos hijos en sus manos **_~…y son los dos niños más esperados y queridos que han nacido. Mientras me permitas estar a tu lado te ayudare con ellos, y aunque me alejes, ahora estos bebés son también como mis hijos…~_** aún se sonrojaba de aquellas palabras con las que Gaara le entrego a sus gemelos, en aquel entonces aun no tenían ninguna relación amorosa y aun así el pelirrojo ya veía a los bebés como suyos.

-…Y de no ser porque eran niño y niña, todos dirían que eran gemelos idénticos.

-¿Cómo se llama mi hijo?

-Estuve tentado a ponerle tu nombre al niño…-confeso el rubio.-…Pero preferí usar el de alguien a quien tu admiras y que yo también lo hago. Un héroe en las sombras… Itachi. Uzumaki Itachi, fue como nombre a mi primogénito. Él era el mayor por un minuto de Karura.

-¿Por qué ese nombre a ella?

-En realidad pensaba ponerle Kushina como mi madre, sin embargo termino con el nombre de la mamá de Gaara…-Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no reclamar por el nombre puesto a su hija. ¿Por qué debían hacerle honor a la mamá del maldito que le arrebato a su familia?- El único que podía calmar su llanto a parte de mí, era Gaara. -Naruto intuyo el pensamiento del contrario, por lo que siguió explicando- Desde antes de nacer, uno de los bebés se calmaba, y dejaba de golpearme en mi vientre al escuchar la voz de Gaara o solo con el roce de su mano en mi panza… Después de nacer Karura mostro cierto apego por él. Por eso y aparte de que él siempre estuvo para mí en los meses finales, le pedí que la nombrara.

El recuerdo de un pelirrojo demasiado feliz y honrado llego a su mente; en aquel momento el joven Kage incluso lloro por ser quien tuviera el honor de nombrar a esa pequeña a la cual cuido durante los meses de gestación que le fueron otorgados y de la cual se enamoró desde que la vio. Cuando el pelirrojo respondió con alegría y una lagrimilla traicionera _, "Karura"_ , la pequeña hizo algunos balbuceos, y esa acción los adultos la tomaron como una aceptación de la pequeña ante su nombre.

-Así que Itachi y Karura…

-Sí. -una vez más la voz del Uchiha lo saco del recuerdo. - Gaara amó a los gemelos desde el momento en que los tuvo en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo eran de pequeños? -pregunto, intentando desviar el tema de aquel tipo.

Cada vez lo odiaba más, él tuvo el privilegio de ver a sus hijos crecer, de estar con ellos desde antes de nacer, derecho que a él no le dieron.

-Físicamente los dos eran iguales a ti. Los genes Uchiha sobresalieron en ellos desde el principio. Aunque a diferencia de Karura, Itachi no tenía las marcas en la mejilla…-señalo sus marcas con una sonrisa- Karura siempre fue más demostrativa que Itachi, quien terminaba siendo arrastrado a las locuras de su hermana. En más de una ocasión terminaba intercediendo por ellos ante un furioso Kurama, quien amenazaba con quemarlos vivos por alguna travesura. De pequeños Karura maquillaba sus mejillas para desaparecer las marcas e Itachi siempre trajo el cabello largo, les gustaba hacer que Gaara y yo nos quemáramos la cabeza intentando diferenciarlos, nuestra salvación llego cuando Mito nació, ella era la única capaz de diferéncialos cuando ellos se intercambiaban. Muchos dicen que Karura es igual a mí, que tiene mi carácter, Gaara es su favorito y al único que le permitía estar a mi lado en cualquier lugar sin golpearlo o llorar en desacuerdo; por el contrario, Itachi era más callado, tranquilo, amaba estar rodeado de la naturaleza, yo era su favorito, pero si algo compartía con su hermana, es que al único hombre que le permitía estar a mi lado era Gaara.

Sasuke se mordió el interior de su boca para prohibirse despotricar en contra del Kazekage, todo parecía indicar que separar a su hija y su hijo del pelirrojo tomaría más tiempo del que pensó y con ello también romper el matrimonio de su dobe.

-Ellos fueron los más felices cuando mi relación con Gaara llego a mas ** _…-*Por no decir, que fueron ellos los que provocaron que Gaara y yo, llegáramos a mas…*_** pensó con cierta vergüenza.- Cuando nacieron Kushina y Yashamaru, Itachi los "adopto" como sus protegidos, algo que molestaba a Karura, ella siempre disfruto ser el centro de Itachi y Gaara hasta ese momento… pero al igual que su tío, tu hermano; Itachi siempre vio por sus hermanos menores y convenció a Karura de que su deber como los mayores era protegerlos. Itachi siempre quiso por igual a Karura y a los mellizos. -Naru miro el cielo oscuro, notando que cada vez era más tarde.- Y con la llegada de la pequeña Mito, Itachi me confeso que no podía ser más feliz. -el rostro sonriente de su hijo durante esa confesión lo hizo sonreír- Itachi y Mito son los más unidos por alguna extraña razón. Ita fue el primero en sostener a Mito en sus brazos y él fue testigo de muchas primeras veces de ella.

Naruto era el más feliz de aquella unión, ninguno de sus hijos mayores odiaba a sus hijos menores. Eran verdaderos hermanos. Y eso los alegraba a su marido y a él, porque para ellos, todos su hijos eran igual de importantes.

-Solo puedo asegúrate…-el rubio miro a los ojos al azabache-…que tanto Karura como Itachi, crecieron muy felices.

-No lo dudo. -acordó el Uchiha al recordar las afirmaciones de su hija sobre su vida feliz durante su encuentro en aquella sala.- ¿A qué edad obtuvieron el Sharingan? -pregunto con cierto orgullo por sus hijos.- Es sorprendente que Karura lo consiguiera a tan corta edad, supongo que Itachi ya también lo tiene…-enmudeció al notar el semblante melancólico de su amado.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Lo despertaron al mismo tiempo, a la edad de 7 años. Como te dije, Itachi siempre fue arrastrado por las locuras de Karura y en esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Siendo considerados genios desde pequeños, a Karura se le hizo fácil, seguir a Yuu a una misión. Yuu era su ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir al ser dos años mayor. Yuu e Itachi eran considerados los mejores amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edad. -Naruto tomo un poco de aire, aquella experiencia era dolorosa, no había podido proteger a su sobrino. Constantemente le pedía perdón a Neji por ello.- Mi pequeño siempre fue más maduro; algo más, que tenía en común con su tío aparte de su nombre. Él al igual que tu hermano, veía el mundo con ojos diferentes. -sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquellos ojos negros que parecían más sabios de lo que un niño podía ser y que siempre le exponían sus dudas buscando mas conocimiento.- Durante aquella misión, por protegerlos de los ninjas renegados que debían ser capturados, Yuu salió herido de manera mortal ante sus ojos. Los sentimientos de aquel momento, dieron su despertar al Sharingan de mis hijos. Pero gracias a que los refuerzos llegaron a tiempo no paso a mayores. Yuu se recuperó y ellos comenzaron a perfeccionar su nueva adquisición a su lado, ¿quién mejor para ser la pareja de batalla para un Uchiha que un usuario del Byakugan?

Sasuke asintió de acuerdo en el modo en que despertó el poder ocular de sus hijos. Era el modo más fácil de despertar ese don. El sentimiento de pérdida y temor, eran el camino más fácil que el arduo entrenamiento al que deberían de someterse para obtenerlo.

-Desde ese momento la duda que siempre tuvieron creció, ¿de donde era ese poder ocular? ¿Por qué ellos lo tenían si sus demás hermanos no? -pregunto a la nada Naru.- Itachi nunca nos preguntó nada a Gaara o a mí, aunque algo dentro de mí, me dice que él sabía todo, que conocía la verdad o al menos la intuía. Pero Karura siempre expresaba sus dudas, siempre preguntaba por la verdad. A cada rato insistía y yo me negaba a responderle, no era momento. Al menos así lo sentía.

-Una madre, o en este caso un padre. -se corrigió rápidamente al ver el ceño fruncido del rubio por la denominación de _"madre".-_ Siempre saben lo que piensan sus hijos. Si crees que Itachi siempre sospecho, es posible…

-Supongo. Al final el tema se olvidó un poco cuando Itachi se volvió chunnin a los 9 años durante un examen en la aldea de la nube, por lo que comenzó a hacer misiones, mientras Karura por su parte, no quiso presentarse en ese examen ya que quería viajar con Shin en aquellos meses… Karura ama las aventuras, le fascina lo desconocido, es por ello que desea viajar por todo el mundo al lado de Shin. Odia estar atada a un lugar pero le gusta saberse bienvenida en la familia, ella adora a sus hermanos, ha aprendido varias cosas para hacerlos felices. Por el contrario, Itachi quería ser una gran ninja de la aldea del remolino, su sueño era ser el ninja más fuerte, absorbía todos los conocimientos que le ayudaran a ese objetivo, deseaba proteger a sus hermanos de cualquier cosa. No había libro o pergamino, en mi oficina o en la de Gaara, que Itachi no hubiera leído ya.

-¿Dónde está Itachi? Quiero verlo…-dijo Sasuke, dando la conversación por terminada, ahora sabia sobre la infancia de sus hijos, de lo demás podía irse enterando conforme tratara con ellos. Ya conocía a su hija, quería probar terreno con su primogénito.- ¿Dobe? -llamo al no obtener otra respuesta que no fueran pequeñas convulsiones del rubio conteniendo el llanto, el antiguo temor regreso de nuevo.- ¿Naru…?

-Cuando ellos cumplieron los 10 años me llego un informe de que buscaban a mis hijos. Buscaban a los usuarios de un poder hereditario. Discutía con Gaara sobre su protección cuando ellos escucharon a escondidas… ¡Tanto Itachi como Karura entendieron mal!…-se exalto un poco- Entendieron que a quienes buscaban eran a Kushina y Yashamaru… Itachi ponía la seguridad de sus hermanos antes que la de él, y con el tiempo Karura también acepto eso. Creyendo que podían con aquellos renegados, fueron en su búsqueda, sin decirle a nadie. No querían exponer a nadie más.

-¿Qué paso…?

-No lo sé. No estuve ahí. ¡No estuve ahí! -grito con sufrimiento Naruto, dejando que el dolor salieran de nuevo.- No estuve cuando ellos me necesitaron…

-¿Itachi esta…? -no quería a completar la pregunta

-Cuando Gaara y yo nos dimos cuenta era tarde…-Naru se dejó abrazar, el llanto le dificultaba hablar.- Ellos… ellos ya habían salido… nos llevaban demasiada ventaja, además nos habían robado el pergamino con la ubicación del enemigo… Tenían ventaja… Cuando les dimos alcance… Karura… ella estaba de pie en medio campo de batalla cubierta de sangre… estaba sumergida en un trance… incluso lesiono a Gaara con el kunai que traía en mano… alrededor de ella había un charco de odiosa sangre, junto a los cuerpos muertos de los renegados... Cuando al fin Gaara pudo acercarse a ella, se desplomo… Busque con la mirada a mi hijo… Lo busque hasta encontrarlo lejos de toda esa masacre… pero… pero él ya no…

-Shhh…-El Uchiha permitió que su rostro se llenara de lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor por su hijo al que no podría conocer…

-Itachi estaba muerto… Sasuke… él estaba muerto… Según lo dicho por Karura antes de desmayarse… Itachi… Mi hijo murió protegiéndola…

Durante un rato los dos lloraron la perdida de aquel hijo. Dejando que la compañía del contrario fuera su soporte. Sería la única vez que Naruto se permitiría llorar enfrente del contrario. Era un momento en el que no importaban las vivencias malas del pasado o el presente, solo tenían algo en común…

Un hijo…

Un hijo que perdieron...

Eran dos personas que lloraban por el mismo ser. Compartían el mismo dolor y la misma pena.

Lloraron hombro con hombro, dejando que el fuerte viento silenciara sus sollozos. Para Naruto, la perdida de su hijo no fue solo eso, una parte de él murió con Itachi, y otra parte pendía de un hilo por Karura, su hija seguía culpándose por ello. Esa desgracia era una marca permanente que Karura se hizo, y que Naruto quería quitarle. No fue su culpa, por el contrario, Itachi le permitió no perderlos a los dos en aquel día. Si la pérdida de Itachi fue una herida mortal para su corazón, perderlos a los dos no lo hubiera soportado.

-Lo siento…-murmuro Naruto después de un rato, separándose del abrazo.

-Está bien…-se miraron fijamente un rato, y cuando las ganas de acariciar el rostro del rubio lo invadieron, prefirió continuar con la conversación. Si hacia un movimiento en falso, temía que su amado no le contara sobre su hija y se alejara de nuevo para siempre.- ¿Karura no te dijo que paso aquel día?

-No, los recuerdos de aquel día los bloqueo inconscientemente, es demasiado dolorosa para ella.-respondió el rubio limpiando la evidencia de su llanto.- Cuando despertó después de una semana, no recordaba nada, ni quien era. Poco a poco nos recordó y lo recordó a él, lloro cuando entendió que Itachi murió protegiéndola y desde entonces se negó a usar su poder ocular. Ese día obtuvo el mangekyo…

-Presenciar la muerte de un ser querido…-murmuro muy bajo el Uchiha, ahora entendía como su hija obtuvo algo así a tan corta edad.

-…Ahora qué sabes esto, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? -pregunto Naruto después de un rato en silencio.

-Quiero acercarme a ella, pero es claro que me odia…-confeso el azabache mirando la luna.- Y ahora no la culpo, seguramente piensa que nunca quise estar a su lado.

-Ella sabe toda la verdad…-interrumpió el rubio-…Se las dije antes de que pasara todo aquello. Itachi también lo supo. Y ellos no te odiaban… dijeron que eras un bastardo pero no te odiaron, me atrevo a decir que Itachi deseo conocerte…-la confesión dolió, fue una herida a quemarropa para el Uchiha. Su hijo deseo conocerlo y no se cumplió.- Ellos lo aceptaron como lo que era, una simple separación de los padres… Fue después de aquel trágico día que dentro de Karura naciera el odio hacia ti.

-¿Entonces…?

-No sé qué genero el odio… que fue lo que cambio en su pensar, no lo sé…

-No sé qué hacer. -confeso después de suspirar.

-Intenta acercarte a Karura. Pero, y escúchame bien Sasuke, nunca hables de Itachi en su presencia. Está haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no matarte, lo sé, así que no toques la única fibra que provocaría que no pudiera controlarse para terminar con tu vida. No conviertas a mi hija en tu asesina.

-Es nuestra hija…

-Es mía, más que tuya…-el rubio le enseño la lengua.- Gana su perdón, ya que el tiempo se agota… Los días para estar con Karura están contados, Sasuke…

 **~Fin de flash back~**

.

El Uchiha golpeo el suelo donde estaba sentado, no sabía a qué se refería su amado con aquellas palabras sobre que el tiempo estaba contado, ya que cuando iba a cuestionarlo sobre eso, una invocación de águila llego con un mensaje para él. Naruto no quiso decirle de que se trataba el aviso y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el clon se había despedido y desaparecido. Dejándolo solo.

Busco durante un rato el chakra de Naruto, pero nunca lo encontró, intuyendo que estaría con su familia, busco al pelirrojo. Fue de ese modo en que llego a la casa donde vivía su amor y su hija. Antes de que tocara la puerta, sintió en el interior el chakra de Sakura, sus hijos y los demás de Konoha, por lo que prefirió no entrar. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle por la localización de la tumba de Itachi, pero eso tendría que esperar al igual que su plan para reconciliarse con el rubio.

 **.**

* * *

 **Contestando RW:**

 **sakura1402:** En efecto tienes razón. Como puedes ver aquí tienes la respuesta a como Gaara entra en la ecuación. Espero te haya gustado.

 **jennitanime:** Lo siento pero el bebé se llama Itachi, en honor a este grandioso ninja. Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

 **Karolita:** Exacto, era niño y con el nombre de su tío Itachi. Es normal que Naru tuviera que olvidar al teme, un amor que hace daño se tiene que superar no importa que. Me alegra que te guste.

 **yamiche7:** ¿Quien es Mei? 0.o? Bueno aquí tienes las respuesta a todas tus dudas, espero te haya gustado.

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 ** _Yukihana:_** Fue un capítulo más largo de los comunes, pero quería terminar con esta conversación rápido. Espero les haya gustado.

Para los próximos capítulos me centrare en la interacción de Sasuke y sus hijos; así como Karura con Sarada y Ryuu.

Espero me hagan saber por medio de sus comentarios que les pareció el pasado de la familia Uzumaki…

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**

 **-las luces se apagan-**


	12. La calma antes de la tormenta

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11 - La calma antes de la tormenta...-**

* * *

 **.**

-Buenos días…

El saludo de Naruto detuvo a plática de las personas que estaban en su cocina, quienes le prestaron atención en cuanto entro.

-Buenos días.-le regreso el saludo la chica de pelo largo y azulado, ojos amarillos y con una sonrisa gatuna.- El desayuno casi está listo.

-Ah… gracias, Matatabi. Lo siento. -dijo con pena, por quedarse dormido la chica termino haciendo el desayuno de ese día

-No te preocupes, simplemente no podía dormir, con tanto Uchiha por aquí…

-Deberías avergonzarte, mira que hacernos hacer el desayuno…

-Lo hago yo, no tú, así que no reclames.-con un golpe en la cabeza con ayuda de un cucharon, Matatabi en su versión humana silencio a Kurama quien también yacía en esa versión.

-¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

-Porque te adjudicas cosas que no haces y haces sentir mal a Naruto.

El Uzumaki se mantuvo observando la pelea entre los dos, siempre era entretenido ver al arrogante de Kurama pelear como un niño con los demás Bijuu.

-Buenos días.

La repentina voz del Kazekage solo sirvió para que la pelea aumentara; cuando la gatita argumento que los gritos del zorro despertarían a los demás habitantes de la casa como lo hicieron con el pelirrojo.

-Tan temprano y ya están peleando… parecen una pareja de casados. -se burló Gaara.

-¡No estamos casados!

 ** _*Al menos ya no niegan ser pareja*_** pensaron divertidos el rubio y el pelirrojo. Después de que el verdadero matrimonio se saludara y se entretuvieran un rato avergonzando a los Bijuu sobre su no aceptada relación, entre los cuatro comenzaron a preparar lo que faltaba para el desayuno en familia y amigos que se haría ese día. Kakashi había dicho que le dirían a los demás ninjas de la generación de Naruto para que lo saludaran, así como también pidió permiso para contarles lo que hablaron durante la cena, el rubio acepto ya que de ese modo no volvería a contar la historia de sus hijos, aun dolía.

El rubio le contó a Kurama que Karura llego lo más tarde que pudo la noche anterior, quería darles tiempo a los hermanos Uchiha para hacerse a la idea; le conto que antes de que él llegara por andar divirtiéndose molestando a Shukaku, había cenado con Sai, Kakashi, Ino y la familia Uchiha a los cuales les conto su vida en esos años y aunque deseo presentarles a sus hijos, estos no llegaron hasta que ya todos se habían ido a dormir a la posada que les fue asignada a la gente de Konoha durante el examen. También que la familia de Sakura se había quedado en la casa, ya que querían darle tiempo a Sasuke para que procesara todo y con ellos en la posada dudaban que el azabache lo tuviera.

La cena fue emotiva para todos y le brindaron su apoyo al matrimonio del Kazekage por la pérdida del otro miembro de la familia, al cual hubieran deseado conocer y más por la forma en que Gaara y Naruto se expresaban de él.

-Bu… buenos días.-saludo con cierto temor la pelirosa, aún no se sentía capaz de ver a su mejor amigo a los ojos.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan. -con una gran sonrisa le devolvió el saludo.

Durante la cena, Naruto le aclaro a ella y a todos, que no guardaba ningún rencor y que estaba más que dispuesto a retomar su vieja amistad, que si no lo había hecho fue por la simple razón de que querían darle tiempo a Karura para ver si aceptaba conocer a Sasuke.

-Buenos días. -saludo Sarada, quien ya estaba perfectamente vestida colocándose al lado de su madre.

-Buenas. -fue el saludo de Ryuu.

-Buenos días niños.-dijo Naruto sonriéndoles mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa del comedor.

-Buenos días hijos- Sakura les dio un beso en la frente.

Los demás solo se limitaron a dar un asentimiento de cabeza; Gaara porque no sabía tratar a niños fuera de los que vio crecer y los Bijuu porque aparte de Karura e Itachi, no veían con buenos ojos a los Uchiha.

-Etto… Naruto-san…-Sarada no sabía cómo dirigirse a aquel risueño rubio.

Y más ahora que sabía que él era la _"madre"_ de sus otros medios hermanos, el mejor amigo de su mamá y la persona que su padre busco por años. Cuando les contaron la verdad, pensó que ese rubio amable los trataría mal ya que eran hijos de las personas que más daño le hicieron, pero contrario a eso, él les sonrió y los abrazo, dándoles un beso en la frente diciéndoles a ella y a su hermano que eran bienvenidos a su familia.

-Tío o Naruto está bien. -le dijo con dulzura el rubio mientras le entregaba a su esposo los últimos platos a colocar- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde está Karura-san? -el matrimonio Sabaku No sonrió, todo indicaba que los pequeños Uchiha no resentían el tener otra media hermana.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -la molesta voz de Kurama desde otra habitación le evito contestar.

En compañía de los demás, Naruto fue a la entrada de la casa, ya que mientras hablaba con los pequeños había escuchado que tocaban, por lo que Kurama fue el encargado de ir al querer mantener distancia con los pelinegros.

-¿Sasuke? / ¿Papá? -Naruto y los hermanos estaban sorprendidos de la temprana visita del azabache.

-Vete. -la mano del Uchiha detuvo la puerta antes de que el zorro la cerrara en su cara.

Kurama gruño, si apenas soportaba la presencia de los menores, el tener enfrente a la desgracia en persona, era peor. Y aunque tenía la opción de regresar al interior de Naruto, aun allí sentiría la presencia del bastardo, otra opción era irse de la casa mientras ese sujeto estaba pero eso significaría dejar a los cachorros de su portador con ese maldito, no, eso no lo haría.

-Kurama. -Gaara coloco una mano en el hombro del zorro para evitar que se lanzara encima del renegado, aunque deseara que lo hiciera, Naruto no pensaría igual.

-Regresemos a la cocina, Kurama. -la voz tranquila de Matatabi oculto muy bien sus deseos de desgarrar un poco al recién llegado.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, si bien los Bijuu cambiaron y perdonaron a los humanos, a la única familia que aún le guardaban resentimiento eran los Uchiha, algo que compartían con Karura y era por eso que se la pasaban confabulando con ella. Cuando la pareja de Bijuu se retiró al lado de Gaara a continuar con los arreglos, Naruto invito al azabache a entrar, guiándolo a la sala donde el pelinegro se acomodó como si fuera su casa.

Sarada y Ryuu saludaron a su padre con gran respeto, un saludo y una reverencia, colocándose poco después al lado de Sakura; si bien Sasuke había perdido el pedestal en que lo tenían sus hijos, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era su padre.

-¿Y Karura? -preguntó Sasuke ignorando todo lo relacionado con sus otros hijos, la prioridad era su primogénita.

 ** _*Así que ahora solo importa ella…*_** pensó con dolor Sakura, ella no importaba, pero por lo menos le gustaría que sus hijos le interesaran a Sasuke.

-Hola también a ti teme. -ironizo el rubio con el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba el trato del contrario con su familia.- Sarada, Ryuu. -El Uchiha mayor miro al contrario entendiendo que a él no le iba a contestar y ya lo ignoraba.- Sobre lo que me preguntaron, ella sigue dormida, tardara un rato. -los menores asintieron, sintiendo la mirada de su padre sobre ellos.- Ahora vamos a comer.

La familia Uchiha fue empujada por el rubio sonriente, dejando en el sillón a un azabache en estado de shock por ser ignorado incluso por su empalagosa esposa, quien ni le dirigió el saludo.

-Te quedas en tu casa teme.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa fingida, ya que en realidad deseaba golpearlo.- Solo no molestes a mis hijos, siguen dormidos. Si puedes aparentar no estar, mejor.

Con el orgullo por los suelos, el azabache permaneció en la sala, escuchando la risa de su familia y Naruto proveniente del comedor. Al poco tiempo llegaron las familias Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi y el sensei Konohamaru, quienes por ese día disfrutarían de un reencuentro con la familia del Kazekage. Todos los amigos de los miembros del equipo 7 estaban en Suna para apoyar a los pequeños de Konoha durante el examen, nunca creyeron reencontrarse con Naruto.

Sasuke fue invitado al comedor cuando Kakashi, Shino y Kiba llegaron, ya que su profesor no soporto verlo excluido, reconocía que era un imbécil pero no por ello lo dejaría nuevamente atrás, provocando que el Uchiha se reencontrara con su lado vengativo.

Shikadai, hijo de Temari y Shikamaru observaba curioso su alrededor, sintiéndose por fin libre del secreto que su familia guardaba. Desde pequeño le fue ordenado que nunca dijera nada sobre las familias de su tío Kankuro y Gaara. Ahora agradecía que al fin todo se resolviera, ya que guardar secretos era muy problemático.

Río un poco al ver que su tío Naru estaba consistiendo a Inojin dándole de comer en la boca, revolviéndole el cabello y diciéndole lo lindo que era; por su parte el rubio menor competía con un tomate por las atenciones de su famoso tío perdido. El joven Nara observo a sus demás compañeros, notando como los ojos de sus amigos Uchiha, se veían más alegres, más libres; nunca quiso ocultarles la verdad sobre sus medios hermanos -era obvio que siendo sus primos, él sabía que eran hermanos de sangre Uchiha-, pero lo había prometido.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar la reacción de su prima Karura, y como heredera del mismo título que su papi _"el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente"_ , no podía predecir como actuaria, solo pedía que no lastimara más a Sarada y Ryuu, su tío Sasuke era el único con ese privilegio para molestia de todos.

Chasqueo la lengua ante ese pensamiento, Sasuke no era su tío favorito, sus amigos cambiaban mucho su personalidad y sufrían cuando su padre estaba en Konoha. El mayor no los consideraba ninjas aptos y constantemente lo expresaba durante los entrenamientos que tenía con Sarada y Ryuu, lo que más bien parecía una sesión de tortura para los menores.

Y contrario a que no podía predecir la actitud de su prima, bien podía adivinar el cómo hubiera reaccionado Itachi a su encuentro con Sarada y Ryuu; él les hubiera sonreído, les hubiera dicho algunas palabras sobre lo bien parecidos que eran, les abrazaría susurrando algo como _"mi hermanito" o "me alegra tener un hermano como tú",_ y al separarse les resolvería el cabello. Si, esa habría sido la escena que presenciaría con Itachi conociendo a los pequeños Uchiha. Agregándole a una pequeña Mito colgada -como koala- de su hermano mayor.

Tanto Shikamaru como su hijo rieron al ver como después de cada bocado los hermanos pelinegros miraban de reojo la entrada del comedor en espera de que Karura hiciera su aparición. Al parecer los pequeños estaban tan impacientes que ni siquiera habían reparado en el hecho de que en la mesa no estaban los lugares dispuestos a los hijos de Naruto. Ellos no desayunarían.

-Quien se hubiera imaginado que Naruto terminaría en Suna, sirviendo al Kazekage. -dijo con cierto tono burlón Kiba, riendo como hacía tiempo al lado de su amigo rubio.- Casado y con más hijos que todos vosotros.

-Tú te estas tardando. -le contesto el rubio enseñándole la lengua.- Además, solo vivo en Suna durante 6 meses.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Shino.

-Vivo en realidad en la aldea del remolino, soy el Kage de ahí. -les conto con gran orgullo y con la señal de la paz en su mano.

-¡¿Queee?!

El matrimonio Sabaku No, rio ante las expresiones de sus amigos. Durante la noche no les contaron a los demás ese detalle ya que querían contarlo a todos al mismo tiempo.

-Soy el Kage de la aldea del remolino.-repitió Naruto.

-Explícate.- pidió Kakashi de pie al lado de su alumno pelinegro en el extremo de la mesa contrario al rubio.

Debido a que eran muchos, la mesa no fue suficiente, quedando de pie Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai y los Bijuu pero estos últimos pegados a los jinchuriki, conteniéndose con gran esfuerzo de no matar al renegado.

-Me volví Kage hace diez años. Todos en Uzushiogakure así lo decidieron. -contaba el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Creí que Shin era el líder de la aldea. -dijo pensativa Ino

-No… él no sirve para eso. -contestaron Kurama y Gaara a la vez con un movimiento de mano y negado con la cabeza.

-Jajaja… Shin sería más bien, como un consejero. -agrego el Uzumaki riendo ante la respuesta de los contrarios.- Digamos que a él no le agrada mucho el hecho de dar órdenes y tomar decisiones.

-Después de todo, él solo debe ver a la humanidad, no intervenir. -agrego Shikamaru, recordando las cosas que tiempo atrás le explicó su rubio amigo sobre el heredero de Hogoromo.

-Así es.

-Así que de cierto modo cumpliste tu sueño, ser Kage. -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, orgullosa de su amigo.

-Sí, es por eso que paso 6 meses aquí en Suna, como esposo del Kazekage, sirviendo como ninja y portando el apellido Sabaku No.- Naruto entrelazo su mano con su esposo quien lo abrazo de la cintura.- Los otros 6 meses es el turno de Gaara, viaja conmigo a Uzushiogakure y es ahora a él, a quien le toca portar mi apellido, servir como ninja siendo mi esposo.

Todos comenzaron a pedirle al rubio que les contara sobre aquella aldea, deseando conocerla en la menor oportunidad, incluso algunos obligaron al Hokage a que les diera vacaciones para ir la próxima vez que el rubio viajara hacia allá.

-¿Y quién se queda al frente de Suna? -pregunto Sai, lo que contaban sus amigos no cuadraba.

-¿Cómo es que ninguno nos dimos cuenta de la ausencia del Kazekage durante tantos meses y durante varios años? -pregunto Kiba asombrado.

Antes de recibir la respuesta, la mente de Sai se la dio, recordaba que durante una época el Hokage casi nunca les asignaba misiones a la arena a ninguno de su generación, y se las deba a otros ninjas.

-¡Shikamaru ayudaba en la farsa! -exclamo Sai al entender que fue engañado por su propio líder.

-Sorpresa. -dijo con una sonrisa el Hokage, su mejor amigo -Chouji-, su esposa e hijos rieron al ver como los demás negar ante su ingenuidad durante años.

-Típico de Shikamaru.- expreso el Akimichi, era el menos sorprendido de que su amigo ocultara aquel secreto.

-Y sobre la pregunta de antes; Kankuro es quien cuida de Suna en mi ausencia, y si algo urgente sucede, puedo usar la técnica del padre de Naruto para regresar. -contesto Gaara.- Y cuando Naruto está aquí, son los Bijuu quienes cuidan la aldea del remolino.

-¿Eres capaz de usar esa técnica con tan grande distancia? -pregunto Shino

-Con ayuda de Shukaku. -respondió el pelirrojo.- Algunas cosas pasaron y volví a ser un jinchuriki. Shukaku está de nuevo en mi interior.

-¿Y él no puede salir afuera como Kurama? -pregunto Chouji.

-De hecho en estos momentos está a las afueras de la aldea…-contesto Matatabí con amabilidad.-…no soporta el olor a podrido.

-Le pedí a Shikamaru años atrás un pergamino con las técnicas de mi padre y las del segundo. -Naruto intervino en la conversación, no queriendo que comenzaran a hablar mal de los Uchiha, principalmente por los menores.- Karura termino de perfeccionar la técnica para tener mayor rango sin gastar tanto chakra y se la enseño a Itachi, y luego a Gaara. Esa es su especialidad de ella.

Después de sermonear en broma y de modo serio a Shikamaru por lo mal amigo que era por ocultarles que él tenía más contacto con Naruto y que los forzara siempre a esperar una visita de Tsunade a Konoha para saber noticias del rubio, el Uzumaki les conto que la quita Hokage, Shizune y los viejos Kage's vivían en la aldea del remolino con él, su familia y los Bijuu. El rubio rio ante la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos cuando les conto que Iruka no estaba en ningún viaje de reconocimiento espiritual, sino que vivía con ellos desde entonces, siendo quien cuidaba de sus hijos cuando estaba ocupado con sus deberes. Iruka era el maestro y casi abuelo de sus hijos, los cuales lo adoraban e idolatraban.

-He estado preguntándome esto desde ayer, pero ¿por qué Karura porta el apellido Uzumaki en vez del Sabaku No como sus hermanos? -la pregunta de Kakashi expreso la misma duda que tenía Sasuke.

No es que prefiriera que su hija portara el mismo apellido que los bastardos del pelirrojo, de echo le alegraba que no portara ese apellido sin rango, pero el no tenerlo significaba que el pelirrojo no quiso dárselo ¿cierto? No la reconocía del todo como una hija como aseguraba el rubio y eso significaba una brecha en su relación. Una brecha que él podía usar para separarlos. Sonrió ante la idea. Pronto su hija portaría el apellido Uchiha.

-Una rajadita no le haría mal. -murmuro Kurama haciendo reír a Matatabí, Naruto y Gaara quienes fueron los únicos en escucharlo, entendiendo a quien se refería. Y es que le zorro había descifrado los pensamientos del azabache.

-Eso es porque a ella le gusta.

-¿Eh? -fue lo único que pudieron expresar los demás ante la simplona razón.

-Cuando contraje matrimonio con Gaara, él les ofreció a ella e Itachi portar su apellido, y aunque a mis pequeños les agrado la idea, incluso lo usaron en ocasiones cuando se presentaban como hijos del Kazekage…-Sasuke se molestó al saber que sus hijos se presentaban como hijos del pelirrojo desde antes-…ellos dijeron que gustaban ser llamados Uzumaki. Que querían ser reconocidos con ese apellido para poner el nombre de la aldea en lo alto, regresando a Uzushiogakure a su apogeo.

Poco a poco el desayuno transcurrió sin percances, entre risas y bromas de los adultos, anécdotas de esos años de separación, así como la actividad del día, _ignorar a Sasuke_ , quien solo esperaba igual de impaciente que sus hijos, la entrada de Karura. Pero antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, ya se encontraban platicando en la sala y la paciencia de Sasuke estaba en su límite.

-¿A qué hora baja Karura? -la pregunta exigente del azabache interrumpió el interrogatorio de Naruto sobre los gustos de los hijos del matrimonio Uchiha.

-A la hora que Mito quiera. -contesto Gaara molesto, el contrario había arruinado el buen ambiente del momento.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver tu hija con la mía? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose la lengua para no insultar a la pelirroja menor.

-Todos MIS hijos despiertan cuando Mito así lo desea. -contesto el pelirrojo, enfatizando el posesivo.

-No entiendo.-comento Kiba, acompañado de varios asentimientos de sus amigos.

-Digamos que todos mis hijos comparten un amor verdadero y eterno, el cual le profesan desde pequeños a su cama. Algo heredado por mi esposo. -todos rieron por la respuesta del Kazekage, quien recibió un golpe en el hombro de su amado y un rostro adorablemente sonrojado, para su deleite.

-Ninguno de ellos se despierta hasta que Mito entre en sus cuartos y, los levante. -agrego Naruto intentando alejar la vergüenza.

-¿Y cómo le hacen durante las misiones? -pregunto Sarada, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su nueva hermana y su familia le interesaba.

-Mito-chan no puede acompañarlos siempre. -agrego Ryuu.- Es un problema si no reaccionan a tiempo durante una. Corren peligro.

-No hay problema. Cuando están afuera de casa no tienen problemas con despertar. -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- Es posible que ya estén despiertos en estos momentos pero no bajaran hasta que Mito los vaya a buscar.

-Es una costumbre que Itachi impuso.-continuo Gaara de modo amable al recodar a su hijo mayor- O más bien se creó por él. Itachi no se levantaba de la cama hasta que Mito lo fuera a buscar, él fingía no querer levantarse mientras jugaba con ella y cuando Mito "ganaba", entre los dos iban a buscar y molestar a los demás. Primero Karura, luego Kushina y Yashamaru.

-Así que es por eso que no han bajado ni a desayunar -Naruto asintió ante lo dicho por Inojin-

-¡Que lindos! –exclamaron Sakura e Ino a la vez.

Todos los presentes rieron al ver a las mujeres emocionadas, jalado las mejillas de Inojin, Shikadai, Ryuu y Sarada para que quitaran sus caras de entierro y se emocionaran por convivir con más niños de su edad.

-Naruto-san... -el rubio dejo de reír y miro a Sarada poniéndole atención- ¿A... a qué hora despertara Mito-chan? -ahora entendía que todo dependía de la más pequeña.

-No ha de tardar. -la voz de Gaara fue como una predicción ya que se escucharon gritos de la pequeña hacia los mellizos, seguidos de una puerta azotándose.

-Al parecer el día de hoy eran Kushina y Yashamaru los primeros -dijo Naruto, pronto se escucharían las risas de los tres pequeños.

La pequeña Mito siempre se tiraba sobre sus hermanos, quienes le respondían fingiendo dormir, pelando con ella para que los dejara continuar con su sueño, luego una guerra de almohadas para finalizar con un ataque de cosquillas, saliendo victoriosa la menor cuando los mayores comenzaban a decir que se alistarían.

Los hermanos Uchiha se sonrojaron al ver que su ansiedad era visible para los adultos pero es que deseaban tanto hablar con su hermana, ahora que sabían el parentesco entendían porque se sentían bien estando a su lado. Estaban aliviados de que no estuvieran locos, y es que lo pensaron porque Karura era una desconocida y aun así sentían algo por ella. La sangre llama...

Al escuchar la risa burlona de Shikadai e Inojin por su desesperación, los hermanos fruncieron el ceño como dignos Uchiha. Gaara rio internamente al ver que aquellos niños hacían gestos similares a Karura e Itachi en situaciones parecidas, no podía negar que tenían algo en común.

-Nosotros...

-¡Mito! ¡Pequeña diablilla, me la pagaras! -gritaron desde los pisos de arriba y a pesar de que era una amenaza y debía sonar enojada, se oía feliz.

Tanto Sasuke como sus hijos se estremecieron al reconocer que el grito era de Karura. A los pocos minutos bajando rápidamente las escaleras mientras reía, la pequeña Mito corrió a los brazos de su pelirrojo padre, quien ya la estaba esperando.

-¡Papi! ¡Papá! -saludo la pequeña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola amor. -saludo el Kazekage levantándola del piso.

-¿Que le hiciste a tu hermana, princesa? -pregunto Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ku-chan me dio agua mágica para que despertara hoy a Onee-sama. -contaba la pequeña con gran felicidad en el rostro.- Dijo que el agua la hará maaaaas...-extendió la palabra lo más que podía mientras abría sus brazos.-…bonita para Yuu-oniichan

-Ella ya es bonita. -Naruto ahogo una carcajada con la mano al notar los celos paternales de su esposo.- No necesita nada, y mucho menos para Yuu...

-Hey mocosa, bien hecho. -felicito Kurama recargado en el marco de la entrada al comedor.

-Ku-chan, misión cumplida. -anuncio la pelirroja con tierna firmeza, bajándose de los brazos de su padre y corriendo a los del bijuu.

Los de Konoha quisieron reír al conocer al famoso _"Ku-chan"_ del que les conto la pequeña el día anterior, no podían imaginar al gran zorro de nueve colas como un niñero exclusivo de la familia Sabaku No, principalmente de Itachi y Karura, a quienes al parecer incluso les cambio los pañales.

-¿Esa es tu venganza? -pregunto el pelirrojo extrañado por la simpleza de la situación, y es que estaba seguro que la famosa agua mágica era algo más.

-Es preferible eso, a que se peleen los últimos días. -el peli naranja se encogió de hombros.

Naruto los miro no entendiendo a que se refería ese par y que él, al parecer se perdía. ¿Quiénes se pelearían? ¿Porque? ¿Qué hizo Kurama?

-¿De qué hablan? Gaara… Kurama…

-Gracias. -dijo Gaara al bijuu.

El pelirrojo abrazo a su rubio por la cintura, robándole un beso antes de que siguiera preguntando como su naturaleza curiosa se lo pedía… y aunque deseaba saber sobre el tema, al sentir labios de su amado, Naruto se olvidó de todo y correspondió la demostración de amor con grandes ansias. Estaba necesitado de muestras de amor. Siempre estaba necesitado de sentir a Gaara.

El jinchuriki del de una cola, agradecía el detalle de Kurama ya que de haberle contado a Naruto sobre lo que hicieron él y Karura en Konoha para conocer a los Yamanaka, era seguro que el rubio se enojaría con ambos. De ser solo él no le molestaría mucho, ya que aceptaba que se lo merecía por engañar al rubio, pero no quería que Karura y Naruto se pelearan cuando se acercaba una separación larga y dolorosa para su unida familia.

Sasuke ya estaba molesto, quería golpear a Gaara con gran fuerza y alejarlo del rubio pero se contenía, prueba de su contención eran las palmas de sus manos, las cuales estaban manchadas de su propia sangre debido a las heridas que se hizo al enterrarse sus uñas con gran fuerza. Cuando sintió que sus celos eran mayores, la pregunta de Ino fue su salvadora, logrando que el matrimonio se separara.

-¿Y Hinata? ¿Cuándo llega?

-Ya no han de tardar.

Todos miraron el inicio de la escalera donde se encontraba Karura. Sasuke se separó de la pared y sus hijos sintieron los nervios y un poco de adrenalina recorrer sus cuerpos.

 **.**

* * *

 **Contestando RW:**

 **Kokoa Kirkland:** No te preocupes por ello, Naru y Gaara no se separaran.

 **jennitanime:** Me alegra que te gustara, y lo siento pero Itachi este muerto.

 **Karolita:** Si, la muerte de Itachi fue dolorosa. sobre Sasuke no prometo nada XD

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 ** _Yukihana:_** _Ese sería el capítulo del día de hoy… perdonen el retraso en la hora. Espero disfrutaran de este pequeño capitulo, es como una respiro ante los demás en los cuales todo se movió rápido… Si tienen alguna teoría, sugerencia, amenaza o lo que sea, pueden decirla… con gusto las leeré y considerare…_

 _Nos vemos el lunes de la próxima semana._

 _¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **-adelantado**_ ** _-_**

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**

 **-las luces se apagan-**


	13. Hermana mayor

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12 - Hermana mayor-**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aldea Uzushiogakure:**

-¡Shin, llego la respuesta de Naruto! -exclamo Isobu en su versión humana, con la apariencia de un niño de 12 años. Cabello corto color vino y ojos amarillos, se parecía mucho a su antiguo jinchuriki; Yagura.

Justo en el momento que iba a dar un paso en el interior de la habitación, una gran explosión se dio en el interior, llenándola de humo negro.

-Cof… cof… -los tosidos de otra persona se hicieron presentes.

-¿Shin? -pregunto inseguro Isobu tapando con su brazo su nariz para que no le entrara el humo.

-¡¿Qué paso?! -Llego agitado un hombre pelirrojo y gran barba, ojos verdes y tez clara.- ¡Shin, ¿ahora qué hiciste?! -exclamo enojado al reparar que otra explosión se hizo presente.

-Cálmate Son Goku.-dijo la otra voz, el humo poco a poco se fue despejando mostrando a un joven pelirrojo, con ojos del mismo tono, alto y de tez clara, más sin embargo gracias a la explosión se encontraba todo polvoriento y su cabellera alborotada.

-¡¿Que me calme?! ¡Haz destrozado otra habitación! -exclamo el oji-verde señalándolo con un dedo.

\- No es mi culpa que mi experimento fallara. -dijo infantilmente con un puchero Shin.

-¡¿Qué no es tu culpa?! ¡Tus experimentos siempre explotan! ¡Te dijimos que dejaras de usar pólvora para tus locuras!

-Pero es lo que más necesito para este experimento. -se defendió el joven.

-¿Y qué es lo que estás intentando hacer esta vez? -pregunto una nueva voz.

Los Bijuu y el Uzumaki voltearon hacia la dirección de otra entrada, donde se encontraba un adolescente peli-verde, ojos ónix y piel neutral.

-Oh, Chomei. Hola. -dijo feliz- Estoy intentando crear un fuego artificial que cuando lo lance se divida en cuatro y aquellas cuatro partes de dividan en otras dos para que al final exploten formando una flor de Sakura y que cambie de colores mientras este arriba.

-¿Y todo eso para un simple fuego artificial? -pregunto resignado Son.

-No es un simple fuego artificial, los niños me lo pidieron. -dijo con mohín el oji-rojo.

-Siempre haces lo que te piden esos mocosos. -le recordó Goku.

-Porque es mejor verlos con una sonrisa que sin ella. -rebatió Shin.

-Tsk. -chasqueo la lengua Yonbi, no podía negar aquello.

Desde que llego a la aldea, convivía con la familia de Naruto y con los aldeanos, sin que ninguno fuera hostil, se dio cuenta que era mejor ver las sonrisas de los niños de la aldea a verlos sin ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me respondió Naru? -pregunto mirando a Isobu.

-Oh, sí.-dijo abriendo el pergamino.-Dice… _Me alegra escuchar que las cosas están bien, Shin. Supongo que pronto estarás acá, por lo que te esperamos. Espero que tu viaje sea tranquilo. Cuidado, no te vayas a meter en un lio como siempre lo haces cuando sales de la aldea. Seria genial que te acompañen todos los chicos para asegurarme de que llegaras a salvo aquí, no quiero ni imaginarme que si vienes solo, llegaras con rasguños y golpes por todo tu cuerpo. Y todo porque siempre estás en las nubes. Bien, te esperamos… en especial Karura, ella es la que más te necesita. Pongo la salud de mi hija en tus manos…_

-Moo~ ese Naruto me trata como niño cuando yo soy mayor. -se quejó.

-¿Por qué será? -ironizo Goku.

-Naruto-kun maduro mucho desde que tuvo a Itachi y Karura -hablo Chomei- mientras que tú a pesar de ser diez años mayor que Naruto-kun, actúas como un niño descuidado. Bueno, tu apariencia de adolescente no ayuda mucho.

-¡Oigan! ¡Yo soy muy cuidadoso y maduro! -se quejó.

Tanto Chomei y Son se fueron dejando allí a os otros dos, seguir con esa discusión era muy infantil, además de que no tenía sentido, Shin nunca aceptaría que le faltaba madurez.

-¡Shin ve preparando tus maletas! -se escuchó a los lejos aquel grito proveniente de Chomei.

-Ese Chomei y Son. ¿Verdad que si soy maduro y cuidadoso, Isobu? -le pregunto a la tortuga que guardo silencio.

-Shin, ¿quieres que te ayuda a preparar tu maleta? -Pregunto con una sonrisa.- No te vayas a tropezar con tus cosas cuando las vayas sacando.

Ante aquello el pelirrojo se iba a ir al rincón de la habitación a deprimirse como era habitual, pero antes de llegar ahí se tropezó. Escucho como Isobu se aguantó la risa y empezó hacer espirales imaginarios en el suelo con su dedo, aun tirado en el, llorando porque no le tenían confianza y no sabía porque…

Él era muy maduro… ¿cierto?

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

 ** _Aldea Suna:_**

-Ya no han de tardar…

Todos miraron el inicio de las escaleras donde se encontraba Karura, Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la ropa de su hija, se notaba desgastada, por no decir que era obvia que fue cortada en varias partes con un kunai. No era ropa digna de su hija.

-Buenos días, hija. -la saludaron sus padres.

-Buenos días.

Karura comenzó a bajar las escaleras, siempre sosteniéndose de la pared. Los hermanos Uchiha dieron con bastante duda unos pasos para acercarse a su nueva hermana, querían hablar con ella, sin embargo al ver como Sasuke se acercaba se detuvieron. Por su parte Mito fue llevada por Kurama y Matatabí al comedor, la pequeña estaba impaciente por desayunar con sus tíos Bijuu antes de salir de casa a divertirse con sus hermanos mayores como siempre.

-¿Que tienes planeado para hoy? -pregunto Gaara desde el sillón que ocupaba.

-Tus tíos quieren saber si tú y tus hermanos quieren pasar tiempo con ellos…-le dijo Naruto, mientras una avergonzada Ino escuchaba la risa de su esposo.

La Yamanaka quería pasar tiempo con todos sus sobrinos pero principalmente quería convivir con la mayor y la mas pequeña, ya que no quería interrumpir la concentración de los mellizos, no quería ser la culpable de distraerlos durante el examen, desde ahora había mucho tiempo para convivir con todos. Sin embargo no sabía qué pensaría Karura, bien podría sentirse agobiada y terminaría odiándola por no darle su espacio.

-Les prometí a los chibis entrenar con ellos y Yuu por la mañana...-La chica detuvo su contestación a la mitad de la escalera al oír pasos detrás de ella, sus hermanos venían jugando. Regreso su atención a la sala aun en su lugar.- Pero claro que me gustaría pasear con mis tíos, principalmente si ellos invitan la comida…

-Por supuesto amor…-aseguro Ino con una sonrisa podría convivir con todos sus sobrinos y su hijo conviviría con sus primos.- Después de su entrenamiento los llevaremos a donde quieran. Sai, paga.

-¿Eh?

Todos rieron por la cara sorprendida del Anbu pelinegro, se sentían bien estando juntos de nuevo, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Karura retomo los pasos, sus hermanos habían regresado a su habitación posiblemente a buscar algo que olvidaron.

-En ese caso…

-¡Karuraaa!

La pelinegra perdió el equilibrio al bajar el siguiente escalón, protegió rápidamente su rostro con los brazos, esperando el golpe al final de las escaleras. Gaara fue más rápido que Sasuke a la hora de ir a auxiliar a la chica pero no hubo necesidad, la adolescente fue cubierta por arena, la cual la protegía de lastimarse con los peldaños de abajo.

-¡Onee-sama!

Los mellizos Sabaku No bajaron corriendo hacia su hermana, con cada paso que daban la arena iba dejando libre a la mayor, quien se sostuvo con sus rodillas y los brazos en el suelo. Gaara se agacho a su lado, tomándola en sus brazos para que se recuperara del repentino susto. Karura se dejó hacer, nunca negaba una muestra de cariño, temiendo que fuera la última que tuviera.

-¿Estas bien, amor?

-¿Onee-sama estas bien?

-¿Te lastimaste?

-¿Que paso?

-Al menos alcanzamos a protegerte con la arena...

Los mellizos llegaron rápidamente, devolviendo su arena al contenedor que su padre les dio como regalo cuando se graduaron de la escuela. En momentos así, donde su hermana mayor tenía un accidente, agradecían la maldita manía que tenían de cargar siempre con su arena aunque no tuvieran misión. Daban gracias a sus padres por crearles esa costumbre, Gaara siempre les decía que no debían salir sin ella mientras que Naruto les daba la cantinflera.

-Sí, gracias. -Karura con una mano les resolvió el cabello a los mellizos, notaba sus rostros angustiados.- Estoy bien. Su arena me protegió. -aseguro.

-¿Que paso? -pregunto Naruto ayudando a su hija a ponerse de pie, mientras Gaara la examinaba de pies a cabeza ayudado por los mellizos.

-Lo siento. De repente todo se perdió. -contesto Karura una vez de pie y sin ver a su papi a la cara.- Quita esa expresión, no paso a mas… ¡Y ya dejen de registrarme, todos mis huesos están en su lugar! -Exclamo ruborizada, sus familiares eran todo un caso.

-Pero…

A todos se les hacía curiosa la escena, entendían la preocupación por el accidente, mas no así las reacciones un poco exageradas de la familia. Como ninja debería ser obvio que Karura estuviera acostumbrada a recibir algunos golpes.

-Soy fuerte. -Karura le sonrió a su rubio progenitor como él suele hacerlo para ellos, agradecía que su padre la quisiera aun después de su pecado.- Más importante… ¿Qué es lo que estábamos hablando?

-Sobre lo que harías esta tarde…-contesto Gaara dando por terminada su revisión exhaustiva, su hija en verdad no tenía nada por lo que regreso al lado de su esposo.

-Ah, cierto…-la chica golpeo con el puño la palma de su otra mano.- Papá…

-¿Qué? -tanto Sasuke como Gaara se mataron con la mirada al hablar a la vez.

-¿Es en serio? -la Uzumaki ignoro al azabache y enfoco su atención en el pelirrojo, era obvio que se refería a él.- ¿Es en serio, papá? -recalco el parentesco.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto el pelirrojo con cierto orgullo al oír al Uchiha gruñir por ser olvidado.

-¿En serio eran necesarias 100 armas ninja de cada tipo? -exclamo indignada, alzando los brazos- ¡No voy a la guerra!

-¿100 de cada tipo? -preguntaron a la vez los mellizos.

Todos dirigieron la mirada al pelirrojo quien solo abrazo a su esposo por la cintura, pegándolo más a él. Naruto reía por lo bajo, le había dicho que su hija reaccionaria así al ir a recoger el encargo de armas que le obsequiarían, pero claro, Gaara nunca hacia caso.

-¿Qué tiene? -pregunto fingiendo indiferencia.

-¡Es mucho! ¡Excesivo! Solo me quedare con 10 de cada una…-decía Karura apuntado a sus padres con el dedo.

-80…

-20…

De ese modo padre e hija comenzaron a discutir por la cantidad de armas que la adolescente aceptaba y que Gaara demandaba que tuviera, olvidando que tenían compañía. Para todos era obvio lo bien que se llevaban el Sabaku No y la chica, incluso los mellizos se notaba que adoraban a su hermana, ya que se habían unido a ella en contra de su padre. Una alianza contra el Kazekage. Los pelirrojo menores aseguraban que esa cantidad sería suficiente para su hermana, era la mejor después de todo.

Sasuke observo con cierta envidia como su hija a pesar de discutir con el mapache, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, una que no era dedicada a él. El movimiento de Sarada al pegarse más a su hermano, lo hizo observarlos, sus ojos negros estaban vacíos, el único sentimiento que logro ver fue el de la envidia. ¿Qué era lo que envidiaban sus hijos? Bueno, era claro para él que sus otros hijos debían envidiarle mucho, Karura había mostrado ser una verdadera Uchiha de no ser por esa actitud tan hiperactiva igual a Naruto, pero eso se le perdonaba, era hija de su rubio y él.

-¿Por qué no paramos esto aquí? -pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa deteniendo la pelea.

-Pero…

-Tenemos compañía y los chicos aun no desayunan.-rio un poco al ver los pucheros de su familia, incluso Gaara había hecho uno.- Amor, te dije que ella no las querría. Así que ahora no intentes forzarla. -el pelirrojo asintió- Y Karura…-su hija le puso atención.- Quédate con la mitad…

-Pero…

-Sé que no vas a una guerra, pero tu padre tiene una razón poderosa para esto…

El rubio ignoro la mirada fulminante de Sasuke cuando hizo referencia a la paternidad, para él una cosa es que le dijera la verdad y otra muy diferente es que Gaara perdiera ese puesto. Su esposo era quien se había ganado el papel de padre de crianza de Karura e Itachi. Y aunque él lo quisiera eso no cambiaría.

-…Escúchalo antes de seguir negándote… Por favor…

-Está bien.- acepto después de suspirar, colocando sus manos en la cadera.- ¿Cuál razón?

-Tu protección…

-Ya dije que se cuidarme sola…-repitió la pelinegra un poco dolida.- ¿Es que acaso no me crees capaz de cuidarme? ¿No confías en mis habilidades?

-Confió mi vida en ti. -aseguro el pelirrojo tomándola de la mano.- Y confió en que Yuu siempre te protegerá… Aun así, no puedo confiar en los peligros alrededor de tu sueño…-continuo al ver que lo interrumpiría- Sé que no puedo tenerte encerrada y mucho menos pegada a mí, es por eso… Si algo te pasara al no estar cerca de mí… No quiero pensar en ello… Naru y yo no sabríamos que hacer… por favor acepta las armas que te ha dicho tu papi…

-¡Eres un exagerando! -exclamo la chica.

Los mellizos rieron y Naruto miro la escena con una sonrisa, esa frase era la aceptación de la mayor, la cual abrazo con una sonrisa a su padre, no podía negarse, no quería hacer pasar a sus padres de nuevo por una perdida, y si el aceptar unas ridículas armas los tranquilizaba, lo haría por ellos.

-Bueno, ahora que ya está arreglado. -Los mellizos se abrazaron a la cintura de su papi, mientras el pelirrojo y la pelinegra miraban al único rubio de la familia sin romper el abrazo.- Karura, hay dos personitas que quieren hablar contigo desde que despertaron…

-¡Ah! Es la chica interesante. -exclamo con una leve sonrisa Yashamaru al notar a Sarada.

-¡Y el chico con quien Shiki rivalizo! -Kushina señalo a Ryuu, ante la mirada curiosa de Naruto.

Los hermanos Uchiha se tensaron y un leve tono rojo se instaló en sus mejillas al ser el centro de atención de Karura por culpa del señalamiento de los pelirrojos. Sasuke bufo molesto, su primogénita incluso le ponía más atención a sus otros hijos en vez de a él, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, le molesto un poco el interés repentino del pelirrojo con Sarada.

-¿Interesante? -pregunto Naru con una sonrisa.

-¿Con Shiki? -pregunto ahora Shikamaru.

-¡Sí! -contestaron los mellizos girando alrededor de los hermanos Uchiha, quienes se quedaron estáticos al ser el centro de atracción de los mellizos, que los revisaban de pies a cabeza.

Los otros niños de Konoha reían ante las expresiones que estaban mostrando de repente los niños más serios de su generación, los jóvenes Uchiha estaban colorados por la vergüenza.

-¿Que necesitan de mí? -pregunto Karura soltando el abrazo y quedando frente a sus medios hermanos de la aldea de la hoja.

Los hermanos desviaron la mirada al lado o a bajo, evitando enfrentar sus ojos negros con los de la chica de coletas, no eran muy expresivos y cuando intentaban serlo, en ocasiones salían lastimados por las otras personas que no les entendían y malinterpretaban sus palabras.

-Bueno... nosotros...-Sarada tenía sus mejillas rojas, no sabía cómo encarar a la contraria.-Lo que pasa es que...-a Karura se le hizo tierno lo nerviosa que estaba Sarada, le recordaba un poco a Kushina cuando estaba cerca de Yuu cuando era más pequeña.- Es que anoche, Naruto-san... nos dijo...

-¡Sabemos que eres nuestra hermana y queremos...!-el repentino valor de Ryuu se vino abajo al tener la cara de Karura muy pegada a la suya.

Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto y Gaara cubrieron su boca con una mano para evitar que la sonrisa que tenían la vieran, sabían que la pequeña Uzumaki se ponía muy cerca de ellos y, les miraba directamente para intimidarlos un poco y ver sus reacciones, una costumbre que obtuvo después de viajar muy seguido con Shin.

-¿Quieren...? -alentó a que continuaran.

-¿Hermana? -preguntaron los mellizos pelirrojos, mirando a los tres pelinegros e interrumpiendo la conversación.

Era verdad que desde que vieron a esos hermanos pelinegros sintieron algo, además no negaban las similitudes físicas entre los tres pero... Miraron a sus padres en busca de respuestas, sabían que los gemelos no eran hijos de su papá, pero en realidad nunca pensaron en el otro padre de los mayores. Naru les sonrió y Gaara asintió, confirmándoles el parentesco. Analizaron rápidamente la situación; si esos chicos eran los medios hermanos de Karura e Itachi, significaba que la madre o el padre era el que compartían... miraron a Sakura, descartándola de inmediato al no tener similitud física... eso daba...

-¡¿El tío Sasuke?! -varios de los presentes se taparon los oídos ante el doble grito.

Las cabecillas pellirrojas observaron al azabache que los miraba con cierta molestia, no podían creerlo. ¿Aquel hombre era el otro padre de sus hermanos mayores? Su héroe se había convertido en el villano de la historia. No era secreto para ellos que Karura odiaba a su verdadero padre, era por esa razón que nunca les intereso saber quién era, si la mayor lo odiaba, ellos querían a aquel tipo lo más lejos posible de su hermana.

-¿Verdad que es fatal? -fingió el tono juguetón con el que les pregunto a su hermanos pelirrojos, temía que la rechazaran, nunca les dijo por eso mismo.- ¿Yashamaru? ¿Kushina?

Naru se arrodillo al lado de sus pequeños que parecían en shock observando a los pelinegros, uno a uno. Karura permanecía expectante, no sabía cómo reaccionarían. Cuando el rubio les iba a hablar, otro grito inundo el cuarto, mientras los mellizos salían de la sala para ir a buscar a Kurama y Matatabí con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ku-chan, onee-sama es casi una diosa!

Los restantes de la familia Sabaku No se miraron entre sí, riendo poco después ante la repentina alegría de los menores; y es que para los mellizos tanto Naruto como Sasuke eran considerados casi dioses por los relatos que escucharon de ellos en la guerra. Era por eso que el _"renegado"_ era su personaje favorito, porque era el único que podía rivalizar con su papi cuando se trataba de una pelea.

-¿Es que acaso no pueden tomarse algo en serio? -Gaara sonrió ante las palabras de su hija revolviendo sus cabellos, aunque no lo demostraba sabía que esa reacción para Karura era un gran alivio.- Volviendo a lo importante…-fingió toser un poco, regresando su atención a los Uchiha, quienes estaban confusos.- ¿Qué es lo que desean de mí?

-Bueno… ya que tenemos la misma sangre…-Sarada guardo silencio ante la expresión molesta de la mayor.- Nuestro padre…

-Si les preocupa que les quite a su padre, no se preocupen. -dijo de manera cortante, algo involuntario ya que cuando se trataba del azabache su mente se nublaba.- No me interesa. Por mi parte, incluso les doy un moño con tal de que se lo lleven lejos. No me interesa nada que…

-¡No! -Karura enmudeció ante el repentino grito de sus hermanos de Konoha.

Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero su voz murió ante el grito de sus hijos, lo cual le sorprendió, ellos nunca habían alzado la voz en su presencia.

-No se trata de eso…-aseguro Sarada regresando a su tono normal.

-No nos importa que pase contigo y Sasuke…-continuo Ryuu viendo fijamente a la Uzumaki, quien no podía ocultar su rostro confuso igual que los presentes, los pelinegros nunca se habían referido por su nombre al hablar de su padre.- Lo que Sasuke hago no nos importa…

En el interior de Sasuke algo que desconocía, o más bien, algo a lo que nunca le dio importancia, se quebró. Nunca había escuchado su nombre por boca de sus hijos, quienes siempre lo trataban con respeto, por lo que se limitó a obsérvalos pero en ningún momento ellos le dirigieron la mirada, ¿qué era lo que pasaba?

-Nosotros… nosotros solamente queremos saber si podemos convivir contigo…-Sarada la tomo de la mano, fijando sus ojos negros en los contrarios.- Eres nuestra hermana…

-Media…

-No. Nuestra hermana, igual que Itachi…-Ryuu lo dijo de manera seria.

Karura abrió los ojos sorprendida, no sabía que su papi les diría sobre Itachi. Busco rápidamente la mirada de su padre, quien se la regreso con dulzura acompañada de una sonrisa. Negó en su interior, la situación no era como se la imagino, debió haber estado cuando sus padres les contaron. Los Uchiha no debían saber de Itachi. Ellos no. O más bien, Sasuke no debía saberlo.

-…Los dos son nuestros hermanos…

-Naruto-san nos contó mucho sobre Itachi…-Sarada tenía una sonrisa en su rostro- Nos hubiera encantado conocerlo. Por lo que si no es mucha molestia queremos que nos hables de él…

-Nuevamente no estás sola para llevar la carga de tener la sangre Uchiha, nosotros también compartimos eso contigo…

Cerro los ojos y los oculto bajando la cabeza, el nombrar repentinamente a su hermano mayor era un golpe bajo. Pensaba jugar un rato con ellos y luego dejarles en claro su sentir, pero todo quedo en el olvido ante la mención de su gemelo… ** _*Itachi… Nii-san… Mi hermano…*_** Siempre ocultaba su dolor cuando se trataba de él, no sentía que tuviera el derecho de que alguien más la consolara cuando ella era la culpable de su perdida.

Itachi era el hermano, hijo y seguramente se convertiría en el hombre perfecto, ya que lo era siendo un niño. Él se desvivía por sus hermanos menores, y ella se prometió cumplir con su papel… Siempre vería por el bienestar de los mellizos y Mito, se lo debía… Pero ahora tenía otros dos hermanos, conocía de su existencia desde que supo la verdad pero nunca hizo algo por verlos, no lo creía necesario, ellos estaban con Sasuke, con su madre… Ahora sabía la verdad sobre la vida de ellos y llegaba el momento de ver que haría… ¿Qué es lo que hubiera hecho Itachi?

Toda la sala quedo en silencio en espera de alguna reacción de parte de Karura. Ryuu se había unido a Sarada y había tomado la otra mano de la mayor, lo que decían era de corazón, y esperaban que en esta ocasión fuera entendido. Querían tratar con su hermana mayor.

 ** _*Mayor…*_** eso era nuevo para Ryuu, quien siempre ocupo ese rol. Una leve sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al pensar que ahora él también podía tener un privilegio así.

-Díganme algo…

-¿Qué? -preguntaron a la vez, apenas y habían escuchado el murmullo de Karura que se negaba a alzar el rostro.

-¿En verdad nos ven como sus hermanos? ¿A Nii-san y a mí?

-Sí. -respondieron con seguridad después de unos segundos y es que la voz de la mayor apenas se escuchaba.

-¿Incluso si yo hiciera algo que los lastimara?

-Sí. –repitieron con determinación.

Sarada y Ryuu pensaban que seguramente se refería a lo ocurrido con Itachi, por lo que no dudaron en responder y, es que al oír sobre el pasado de boca de Naruto y Gaara no les quedaba duda de que Karura no tenía culpa de lo ocurrido aquel día.

-Bien. -la Uzumaki sonrió ladinamente sin alzar el rostro.- En ese caso permítanme darles un regalo, pensaba hacerlo después del examen pero no me han dejado de otra.

Los hermanos Uchiha se miraron entre ellos, no entendían las palabras de Karura. Al regresar su atención a la contraria, lo que vieron los sorprendió y por inercia la soltaron. Nunca esperaron que su nueva hermana tuviera el Mangekyo, solo lo habían visto una vez y fue durante un enfrentamiento de Sasuke para protegerlos de unos ninjas que querían raptarlos por su poder ocular nulo.

Algunas lágrimas rebeldes resbalaron por la mejilla de Karura, a la par que levantaba el rostro y miraba a sus hermanos menores con su poder ocular. Para Sasuke y Sakura todo fue tan rápido. Al momento en que sus hijos soltaron a la primogénita de Naruto, ella los golpeó en el estómago, a la par que una sonrisa de lado un tanto orgullosa se posaba en sus labios.

 ** _~Y no sabes lo infeliz que me hace eso... No te imaginas la desgracia que significa para mí, el hecho de que aquella maldita sangre recorra todo mi cuerpo con cada latido de mi corazón...~_**

Las palabras que le dijo su hija vinieron rápidamente a la mente de Sasuke. Karura odiaba la sangre Uchiha. **_*Odia todo lo relacionado con mi sangre…*_**

-¡Sarada! / ¡Ryuu! / ¡Karura!

Los afectados se perdieron en el rojo brillante de los ojos de Karura, sintiendo como su estómago era perforado por las manos de la mayor, sentían su interior ser profanado de un extremo al otro. En total sintonía llevaron sus manos al lugar del golpe, donde habían dejado ya de percibir dolor, con dificultad despegaron su vista de aquellos rubíes, dirigiendo su atención hacia abajo, su estómago había sido atravesado por Karura. Intentaron sacar aquel brazo intruso, pero no tenían fuerza, alejaron sus manos al sentir que algo viscoso se adhería a sus dedos.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver en sus manos aquel líquido vital para toda persona. Sintieron una sensación molesta subir desde su estómago hasta la garganta. Al momento de toser, su boca adquirió un sabor metálico. La sangre comenzaba a salir por las comisuras de sus labios. La vista comenzaba a ser borrosa, y respirar era cada vez más difícil. La vida se les iba de sus manos... y lo último que sus ojos lograron visualizar, fue a su nueva hermana mayor sonriendo sádicamente y con gran felicidad...

-¿Tu también nos odias? -pregunto Sarada con los ojos llorosos.

Karura disfrutaba lo que hacía...

Su hermana era feliz quitándoles la vida...

-La siguiente será Sakura...

Y con ese último murmullo que los lleno de impotencia y dolor, sintieron todo desvanecerse...

 **.**

* * *

 **Contestando RW:**

 **Kokoa Kirkland:** Los hermanos Uchiha son tiernos so no lo niego, lo prefiero con Gaara XD

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 ** _Yukihana:_** ¿Les gusto? Bueno si les gusto espero sus comentarios XD Hoy no tengo mucho que decir así que...

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**

 **-las luces se apagan-**


	14. Hermano mayor

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13 - Hermano mayor... -**

* * *

 **.**

 _-La siguiente será Sakura..._

Y con ese último murmullo que los lleno de impotencia y dolor, sintieron todo desvanecerse...

 ** _…_**

 _Cuando abrieron los ojos, los recuerdos de todo lo vivido llegaron a su mente rápidamente. Se levantaron abruptamente y con una extraña rapidez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la exagerada luz, notando que todo a su alrededor tenía una gran iluminación; flores y árboles de diferentes colores y tonalidades los rodeaban, un poco más adelante un lago... ***El mas allá...*** el absurdo pensamiento que los invadió fue desechado en un instante al notar a su hermano detrás de sí. Ryuu y Sarada estaban de espaldas..._

 _-¿Disfrutaron su siesta?..._

 _Una voz amable y tranquila atrajo la atención de los hermanos Uchiha, quienes dirigieron su atención al árbol que estaba al lado derecho de ellos, lugar al que no habían dirigido su atención por el hermoso paisaje del lado contrario... Sus ojos negros se abrieron al reparar que recostado sobre el lomo de un gran lobo negro, a la sombra del árbol que los cubría y con un libro en sus manos, se encontraba un chico pelinegro que les hablaba._

 _-…Ryuu, Sarada… no hagan muecas tan graciosas o no podre evitar reírme de vosotros…-dijo con burla el tercer acompañante._

 _El chico tenía el cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta -parecida a la que usaba años atrás Ino-, sus ojos color negro con los que los miraba de manera amable, y una sonrisa parecida a la que Karura les había regalado cuando hablaron con ella después del examen, amable y sincera..._

 ** _*Karura…*_** _cuando aquel nombre se apodero de sus mentes intentaron levantarse, olvidándose incluso del chico y de cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo sintieron su cuerpo caer pesadamente de nuevo a como estaba, no tenían energía ni siquiera para levantarse. Fue hasta ese momento en que se dieron cuenta que su cabeza nunca estuvo en el pasto, estaban recostados en las piernas de aquel joven._

 _-¿Qué fue…? -pregunto con dificultad Ryuu, le dolía el pecho al hablar_

 _-Quédense así hasta que el efecto se valla. Es cansado... -dijo el pelinegro misterioso regresando a su lectura_

 _-¿Quién eres? -pregunto Ryuu forzando a su voz a salir._

 _-¿Dónde estamos? -Sarada sentía un peso extra que le dificultaba respirar_

 _-¿Qué paso con…?_

 _-Estamos en el oasis. -contesto el chico con una sonrisa- Siento lo de Karura, ella es... ¿mmm…? -el chico omitió algunas preguntas, y con voz dulce comenzó a buscar la forma de describir a la Uzumaki- ¿Cómo decirlo…?_

 _-¿Mala? -pregunto Sarada dejando que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, los cuales le ardían._

 _-¿Sádica? -agrego Ryuu cubriendo con su antebrazo sus ojos, le ardían, quería llorar pero no dejaría que lo vieran. -Diabólica…_

 _-Yo más bien diría que es temperamental e impulsiva…-respondió el chico con una sonrisa ladina._

 _-Nos odia…-Murmuro la chica de lentes, quitándoselos para poder limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas.- Ella nos odia… Ella es igual a todos los demás…_

 _Ambos hermanos se sentían impotentes y confusos, querían saber tantas cosas. ¿Por qué eran tan odiados? ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Qué paso con su madre y Karura? ¿Qué era real y que fantasía? ¿Quién era ese chico? Pero no podían moverse, su cuerpo estaba en su límite y ellos no habían hecho nada._

 _Sumándole que el dolor que habían soportado por años había decidido pasar factura ahí; en ese momento solo querían llorar y gritar, querían expresarlo golpeando a quien pudieran, querían reclamarle a Sasuke no ayudarlos, no quererlos, no estar para ellos, querían solo tener una familia feliz como la que tenía Karura. Querían tantas cosas; sin embargo pelearon con todas sus fuerzas por contener de nuevo en su interior aquel dolor. Era por su orgullo Uchiha que debían guardar todo su dolor..._

 _-Ya es suficiente. Han hecho un gran trabajo soportando todo por ustedes mismos pero no necesitan hacerlo más. Pueden dejarlo salir, nadie les recriminara nada…-La amable voz y la leve caricia de una mano extrañamente familiar sobre sus cabelleras, fue todo..._

 _No podían con más. Dejaron que toda la frustración fuera liberada enfrente de aquel joven, el cual seguía con la caricia sobre sus cabezas y les permitía sin decir nada, despotricar contra todo; su vida, su incompetencia, su destino, su sangre, su soledad, su familia... SU PADRE._

 _Mientras aquel misterioso adolescente tarareaba una canción de cuna que no identificaron, liberaron todo. Lloraron hasta que no quedo una lágrima dentro de su ser. Gritaron su sufrir hasta quedarse sin voz. Maldijeron hasta que el aire comenzó a quemar sus pulmones… pero aun con todos aquellos limites, por alguna extraña razón, se sentían mejor. Se sentían libres al fin de un peso que ni ellos sabían que tenían._

 _Al fin se sentían libres…_

 _Aquella nueva sensación los invadió transformándose de un momento a otro en sueño. Sus parpados pesaban pero no querían cerrar los ojos y descubrir que aquella efímera paz se desvanecía al despertar. Querían preguntarle aquel chico varias cosas._

 _Pero sobre todo, temían lo que encontrarían a su despertar… no obstante todo su temor se desvaneció al escuchar las palabras del joven que los acompaño ese rato._

 _-Duerman... Es lo mejor que pueden hacer. -decía con voz amable y cálida, llena de un sentimiento que no sabían describir pero que les alegraba escuchar dirigirse a ellos- Déjenme decirles algo. Karura no los odia, se los aseguro… Ella no es así… Apuesto que internamente está saltando de alegría por tenerlos a ustedes…_

 _Los hermanos Uchiha quisieron preguntar, ¿porque estaba seguro de aquello? ¿Cómo era que lo sabía? Pero sobre todo deseaban preguntarle sobre ¿quién era? Querían saber quién les había brindado la paz que sentían en esos momentos y porque, sin embargo la voz se negó a salir de sus gargantas. Sus parpados cada vez pesaban más disminuyendo su visión._

 _-…Me alegra tener a dos hermanitos como ustedes..._

 _Fue todo, sus ojos se cerraron y aquellas palabras se convirtieron en un murmullo mientras caían en la inconsciencia…_

 ** _…_**

 ** _*¿Hermanitos…? ¿Entonces tu…?*_**

-¡Espera! ¡Auch!

Ambos hermanos Uchiha ante la nueva interrogante intentaron levantarse, pero al hacerlo se golpearon con el rostro de su madre, quien los mantenía en su regazo, acariciando sus cabellos y con el rostro hacia abajo, preocupada porque no despertaban. Al momento de levantarse chocaron con ella, seguidos de caerse del sofá en el cual habían estado.

-Sarada, Ryuu... ¿están bien?

Los jóvenes sentían sus ojos arder por lo que los mantenían cerrados, pero al escuchar la voz de su madre se obligaron a abrirlos, debían asegurarse que ella estuviera a salvo. Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de la habitación; siendo los primeros que visualizaron con claridad Naruto y Gaara, el primero los miraba con una sonrisa de disculpa, y antes de poder ver algo más, su madre se puso enfrente de su campo de visión.

-¿Están bien? -pregunto Sakura mientras los examinaba detalladamente.

-Sí, ¿tu estas bien? -pregunto Sarada preocupada.

-Claro que sí. -respondió la pelirosa aliviada de ver a sus hijos en buen estado- Ustedes son los que sufrieron un golpe.

-Ahora que ya vieron que no les mentí, ¿podrían soltarme? -la voz tranquila de Karura atrajo la atención de los hermanos, quienes fruncieron el ceño al recordar lo último que vivieron con ella.

-En serio…-suspiro- En ocasiones no sé qué piensas...-la cansada voz de Shikamaru los hizo notar que el mayor, tenía a la chica sujeta a su técnica de sombras.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre golpearlos tan fuerte, noqueándolos en el proceso?

Mientras el Hokage hablaba, los chicos se levantaron con la ayuda de Shikadai e Inojin. Estaban a punto de reclamarle a la Karura por estar muy tranquila en su lugar mientras ellos sufrían de un gran dolor en el abdomen cuando repararon en el hecho de que la Uzumaki estaba sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, con las manos en la espalda y sin voluntad para moverse debido a la técnica. La típica postura que usaban para los castigos, solo le faltaba una piedra en el regazo para completar la amonestación.

 ** _((Yukihana: En fairy tail, el espíritu de Virgo usa esa postura para castigarse… XD Yo quería que así castigaran a Karura XD))_**

-Ya dije que eso era necesario…

-Creo que sería muy difícil saber que piensa...-todos giraron a la entrada ante la repentina voz que interrumpió a la chica.-…Ya que ella no piensa, actúa.

-¿Tu eres...? -Kakashi dejo incompleta la pregunta al no poder creer lo que veía.

Los ninjas de Konoha quedaron mudos ante la aparición de un joven castaño de pelo largo, con ojos color blanco. Un claro portador del Byakugan. Para los ninjas visitantes fue como ver un fantasma del pasado.

-¡Yuu! -grito Karura con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con la llegada del castaño estaba salvada, todo mundo la estaba torturando y sabía que él la cuidaría. Aprovechando que Shikamaru se distrajo, Karura logró zafarse de la técnica de su tío, corriendo a refugiarse de los peligrosos ninjas de Konoha, en los brazos del recién llegado, quien con una gran sonrisa la recibió gustoso. Yuu la tomo de la cintura una vez que la chica soltó un poco el agarre en su cuello, y la mantenía pegada a él. La pareja de adolescentes regreso su mirada a los demás.

-Siento mi repentina aparición. -dijo de modo educado. Para los antiguos compañeros de Neji, era como verlo enfrente de ellos de nuevo. -Y siento mucho lo que esta niña hizo...

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que hice para que te estés disculpando en mi lugar... ¡Y no soy niña! -grito la chica al reparar en el modo en que la calificaron

-No necesitamos ser genios para saber que tú, mi querida sobrina, has cometido algún desliz.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la entrada, lugar de donde provenía otra voz y donde iban apareciendo Hinata al lado de Kankuro y Shiki -el compañero de equipo de Kushina y Yashamaru- A excepción de la familia Nara y los ninjas de la arena, los demás abrieron sus ojos como platos al notar que la portadora del Byakugan y el marionetista, venían de la mano.

-Bueno días, tíos. -sin importarle el ambiente que genero su llegada, Shiki se acercó a Gaara y Naru.

-Hola. -le dijo el pelirrojo al momento en que abrazo a Naruto pegándolo más a él, sabía que su sobrino adoraba a su rubio hasta el punto de amenazarlo a él, con robárselo en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad.- Kushina y Yashamaru están desayunando. -le menciono en un intento de que la atención del menor fuera dirigida a sus hijos.

-Gracias. -dijo el pequeño después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su rubio tío, sin importarle lo que le dijera el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose poco después al comedor.

-Shiki. Oye Shiki…-Hinata intento hacer que se presentara pero el momento no podía importarle menos al pequeño, él solo quería estar con sus primos ahora que su tío favorito se veía ocupado.- Este niño…

-Sabes cómo es.-dijo de modo tranquilo Kankuro.

-¿Hinata? -Ino un poco curiosa por la inusual situación se acercó a su amiga.

La chica Hyuuga soltó la mano de Kankuro y se acercó a la rubia, quería hacerla parte de su vida de nuevo, así como Naruto ya lo había hecho. Y para ello, debía decirle lo que paso con su vida cuando se fue con el rubio.

-Ino, quiero…

-Antes de aclarar esto, déjenme a mi aclarar lo mío.-la voz juguetona de Karura interrumpió a sus tías, como mujer sabía que una vez que se pusieran a hablar, no pararían.- Debo irme y es mejor aclararlo según dicen…

Todos dirigieron su atención de nuevo a la chica, la cual se notaba claramente que no sentía ningún remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Lo que claramente molestaba a Kakashi, Sakura y a Naruto, pero cada uno tenía su motivo para no expresarlo.

El peli plata no podía mencionarlo debido a que al hacerlo sería como preferir a los Uchiha, algo que no podía, ya que Karura también era hija de otro de sus alumnos. No podía dar preferencia a uno, sin ser desigual a otro… Además, su experiencia le decía que Karura nunca busco lastimar a los pequeños, no sentía la sed de sangre que emanaba en ella como cuando se enfrentaba a Sasuke.

La pelirosa sentía que no tenía derecho a enfrentar a la hija de su mejor amigo, al cual le había hecho mucho daño con sus estúpidos caprichos. Aun así, quería hacerle frente a la menor, se había atrevido a golpear a sus hijos por pecados que ellos no cometieron. Si Karura odiaba a los Uchiha, estaba bien; Sasuke y ella se merecían el odio… pero no sus hijos. Volteo a ver a su esposo, el cual se mantenía quieto en su lugar. Sasuke no había mostrado ninguna reacción en todo el rato, ni siquiera cuando Karura ataco a sus hijos. **_*Así que no importa que haga, ella será considerada digna para ti…*_** Con gran pesar la pelirosa dejo escapar un poco de aire sus pulmones.

Por su parte, el rubio no diría nada ya que se lo prometió a su hija la noche anterior. Desde ese momento le dejo todo lo relacionado sobre los Uchiha's a ella. Él ya había impuesto su capricho al forzarla a conocer a Sasuke, ahora era decisión de su hija como manejar el asunto, aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo con sus métodos. No sabía que había ganado su hija con golpearlos pero suponía que era algo importante como ella aseguraba.

-¿Qué hiciste? -pregunto Yuu con una sonrisa, se imagina algo pero quería oírlo de los labios de la chica.

-Les di mi regalo. -respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? -exclamaron los invitados al no entender como ese fuerte golpe en el estómago era un regalo.

-Creí que eso lo dejarías para el final…

-No…-la pelinegra negó a las palabras de su tío Kankuro.- Ellos nombraron a Itachi, no pude hacer otra cosa.

Kankuro miro a su cuñado rubio, el cual se rascaba detrás de la cabeza con una mano avergonzado. Y es que días antes, el mayor de los Sabaku No, le expreso su opinión referente a decirles a los Uchiha sobre su segundo sobrino. Kankuro no deseaba que Sasuke tuviera el privilegio de saber de Itachi. Su sobrino más grande era alguien tan valioso para ellos, que el solo hecho de saber sobre él, era un privilegio.

-¿Entonces…?

-Active la maldición, los golpee y les mostré…-respondió Karura con una sonrisa mientras con uno de sus dedos señalaba sus ojos negros.

 ** _*Así que en verdad considera maldición el Sharingan…*_** Pensó Sasuke asombrado. Dentro de él no comprendía como alguien podía considerar aquella fuente de gran poder, una maldición.

-Bien, esa es mi sobrina favorita. -felicito el mayor mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-Jejé… Lo sé. -decía con gran orgullo la chica.

Ninguno de los ninjas podía creer lo que decía el varón, ¿cómo podía felicitarla por hacer algo así? Incluso Naruto estaba indignado, lo que hizo su hija no debía hacerse. Pero antes de que alguien hablara, unas voces llenas de reproche se adelantaron.

-¡Ah! Creí que yo era la favorita.

-Era yo.

Todos dirigieron su atención a las pequeñas que alzaron la voz, y las cuales habían regresado a la sala porque había llegado la hora en la que debían salir. Mito y Kushina tenían el ceño fruncido, ya que su tío también las había nombrado sus favoritas. De ese modo comenzaron a pelear por ver quién era la mejor, saliendo victoriosa la pequeña Mito.

-¡Yeah! -exclamo con alegría la pequeña mientras era abrazada por su tío castaño.

-Perdí contra una mota…-lloraba Kushina arrodillada en el suelo y es que a su parecer, Mito era como una mota de pelusa, linda, tierna pero a la cual le tenía ventaja.

-Perdí…-lloro fingidamente la pelinegra, y es que ella ya sabía que en un enfrentamiento así, Mito saldría victoriosa, no por nada era la menor.

-Karura…-la nombrada dirigió su atención a su rubio padre, el cual con un ligero movimiento de ojos le señalo en dirección a los menores Uchiha.

Por un rato Naruto dejo que su hija evadiera lo que tenía que hacer, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que le costaba decir aquellas palabras, aun así era tiempo de que lo hiciera.

-Ahh…-la chica suspiro, su papi no la dejaría en paz.- Sarada, Ryuu…-los menores se tensaron en su lugar, siendo cubiertos rápidamente por Sakura, la cual temía otro golpe a sus hijos.

Karura frunció el ceño ante la reacción de la mujer, no es como si fuera a golpearlos… no otra vez al menos. Sin que nadie volviera a tener oportunidad de detenerla, paso de lado a la pelirosa no podía importarle menos aquella mujer, la cual no pudo ni mover un dedo ante su rapidez. Cuando menos sintieron los hermanos Uchiha, ya tenían a su hermana mayor enfrente de nuevo. Al ver que Karura alzaba de nuevo sus brazos en su dirección, el temor de ser golpeados los invadió, desearon defenderse, pero sus cuerpos se paralizaron y lo único que pudieron hacer fue cerrar sus ojos, esperando el golpe… el cual nunca llego.

-Espero disfrutaran el regalo…-dijo de manera amable la Uzumaki al tiempo en que colocaba sus manos en las cabelleras negras de sus hermanos y las revolvía con cariño.

Cuando los Uchiha más pequeños levantaron la mirada, Karura ya se había alejado, situándose cerca de la puerta con sus hermanos pelirrojos y aquel chico llamado Yuu.

-Así que ya saben la verdad…-dijo Hinata hacia sus sobrinos pelirrojos.- ¿Qué es lo que piensan de su hermana ahora?

-¡Onee-sama es una diosa! -gritaron con gran orgullo los mellizos.

Nadie pudo evitar formar una sonrisa e incluso algunos rieron por la expresión de los menores, se parecían tanto a Naruto cuando ponían aquella expresión. Admiración, orgullo, felicidad… todo se mezclaba y reflejaba en aquellos ojos iguales a los de Gaara. Y podían darse el lujo debido a que contrario a los hermanos pelinegros, ellos sí pudieron ver la sonrisa y la mirada llena de amor que les dedico Karura mientras les revolvía el cabello.

-Aprende mortal, soy una diosa. -La Uzumaki le enseño juguetonamente la lengua a Yuu, quien solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Le habían incrementado el ego a su chica.

-Tío Gaara, tío Naru perdonen no haberlos saludado. -dijo educadamente el hijo de Neji, ignorando a propósito a la contraria.

-No te preocupes amor, Karura te acaparo. -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba junto a su esposo hacia al chico y lo abrazaba.

-Por cierto, perdonen mi tardía presentación. -se dirigió a los ninjas de Konoha con una leve sonrisa.- Es un gusto volverlos a ver; tía Ino, tío Sai, señor Kakashi, señora Sakura.

Saludo a sus tíos Nara con un ademan de mano, a ellos ya los había visto la noche anterior en el restaurante mientras platicaba con Karura sobre el bastardo Uchiha. Ino no soporto más y abrazo al chico, estaba de más decir que ese muchacho bien formado era su querido sobrino que perdió cuando sus hermanos abandonaron Konoha.

-Yuu-chan eres igual a tu padre…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la rubia.-…No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe.

-Yo también te extrañe tía.-el castaño le regreso el abrazo.

Después de unas palabras de la rubia hacia el menor, le hizo prometer que la acompañaría a ella y sus demás sobrinos a comer más tarde, aprovechando para ponerse al día. Una vez acordado la hora y el lugar en donde se verían más tarde, comenzaron a despedirse, había cosas que hacer ese día.

-Mamá, papá, nosotros nos retiramos.

Decir que se sorprendieron mucho fue en realidad poco, literalmente la mayoría se cae de espaldas al ver como Yuu se dirigía a Kankuro al decir "papá", y que ambos castaños se despedían con una sonrisa y un leve golpe en el hombro de parte del mayor.

-Cuídala. -dijo el Kazekage refiriéndose a Karura, recibiendo un asentimiento demasiado serio del chico.

-Con mi vida.

Después de esas palabras, los más pequeños de la familia Sabaku No, se despidieron de sus padres y se fueron, llevándose a Inojin y Shikadai con ellos. Sarada y Ryuu intentaron seguir a Karura, querían respuestas. Querían saber la verdad de lo que quería su hermana mayor, que fue aquello que vieron, sin embargo Sakura se los impidió. Ella no deseaba que aquella ninja lastimara a sus pequeños.

-Hi~na~ta~…-la voz cantarina y picara de Ino atrajo la atención de los mayores, quienes no notaron cuando Sasuke salió detrás de su hija.- Ahora dime, ¿qué significa que llegaras tomada de la mano de Kankuro-san? ¿Y porque Yuu-chan le dice papá?

-Ah… bueno…-el rostro de la pelinegra se volvió rojo completamente, regresando a su tartamudez de antes.

-Mejor te explicó yo. -Kankuro rio al ver la reacción de la oji blanco, era demasiado tierna.- Hinata y yo nos casamos también hace 14 años. Desde entonces he visto por ella y por Yuu. Él me ve como un padre y yo lo veo como un hijo. -aclaro con una sonrisa, que fue regresada por Ino, la cual quería trasmitirle su agradecimiento- Y el chico que no saludo, por favor perdónenlo, se llama Shiki y es nuestro hijo.

-¡Ohh! -todos abrieron la boca formando una "O" ante la nueva información.

-No perdieron el tiempo.-agrego Sai con su sonrisa, rompiendo el sorpresivo ambiente por uno más amistoso.

Todos rieron al ver como Hina tenía el rostro del mismo tono que el cabello de Gaara, el cual estaba a su lado facilitando la comparación. Mientras Sakura seguía reteniendo a sus hijos en un abrazo, los demás se centraron en la vida del matrimonio del miembro mayor de los Sabaku No. La señora Uchiha había sentido un gran miedo recorrer su cuerpo cuando fue testigo de cómo Karura atravesaba a sus hijos con las manos. Ella también había sido víctima de una ilusión de parte de la pelinegra. Quedándose estática en su lugar observando como la sangre brotaba de sus pequeños, mientras la contraria sonreía de forma tétrica. La pelirosa vio por unos momentos la imagen de Sasuke cuando la atravesó a ella después de la cuarta guerra ninja. No había manera de negar que Karura fuera una Uchiha.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

-¿En qué podemos ayudarte tío Sasuke? -pregunto Kushina mientras detenía su andar detrás de su hermana mayor.

Los adolescentes se detuvieron, girando sobre si mismos para encarar al Uchiha, ninguno había reparado en que eran seguidos hasta que la pelirroja hablo, no obstante a ninguno le sorprendía que la chica fuera la primera en darse cuenta; Kushina tenía la costumbre de dispersar su arena personal a su alrededor, formando un campo que ella podía manipular, de ese modo siempre tenía un perímetro seguro para ella y sus personas queridas.

Sasuke se tragó su orgullo herido, aquellos chiquillos eran mejores ninjas de lo que esperaba y él estaba quedando como un mediocre. Salto del techo desde donde estaba siguiéndolos al saberse descubierto, ignorando la mirada de los demás ajenos a su sangre.

-Quiero hablar con _mi hija._ -dijo el azabache remarcando el parentesco.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

-¿Entonces quien se casó primero? -pregunto Ino con picardía, ahora que os menores se había retirado se dedicaría a interrogar a su familia no sanguínea.

-Yo…-levantando una mano con timidez contesto a la pregunta- Me case cuando Yuu cumplió cuatro años.

-¿Entonces Naru y Gaara cuando se casaron?

-A las dos semanas de que Hinata dijera estar embarazada de un mes. -respondió Kankuro con algo de burla al ver el sonrojo de sus hermanos menores.- Teníamos cuatro meses de casado cuando nos dieron la noticia de que seríamos padres por segunda vez, -Ino sonrió al ver que en verdad el castaño contaba a Yuu como su hijo- Y ese mismo día Naruto y Gaara nos anunciaron que se casarían ya que se amaban y aquí el rubio, estaba embarazado de dos semanas. En menos de un mes ya estaban casados.

Los presentes rieron al ver el gran tono rojizo que se apodero de rostro de los nombrados, los cuales no podían negar que apresuraron su matrimonio debido al embarazo, sin embargo en su defensa podían decir que ninguno espero que por dos veces en las cuales no usaron protección, el Uzumaki quedara embarazado. Ni siquiera lo pensaron.

-¿Tu qué opinas? -pregunto Ryuu a su hermana.

Ambos se mantenían cerca de una ventana y alejados de los adultos, no habían podido seguir a su hermana mayor por petición de su madre. No había puesto resistencia debido a que aún sentían sus cuerpos pesados y adoloridos. Dejarían por el momento así las cosas, mañana seria otro día y podrían aclarar las cosas.

Con un los ojos cerrados, una gran sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas, Sarada se enfrentó a su hermano mientras le decía…

-Creo que Itachi hubiera sido un gran hermano mayor…

 **.**

* * *

 **Contestando RW:**

 **Kokoa Kirkland:** Es tal y como dices, los hijos no tiene la culpa y Karura lo sabe y sobre si debe interferir o no en las decisiones que tomaron sus padres, en mi opinión si tiene derecho pero ella nunca a interferido en las decisiones de su papi Naru, claro a excepción de negarse a conocer a Sasuke.

 **.**

 **jennitanime:** Bueno tenias razón en que están en una ilusión y si, yo también ame que ignoraran a Sasuke. ¡En tu cara Uchiha XD!

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Yukihana:** Ese sería el capítulo de hoy. Como siempre espero lo disfrutaran. ¡Espero sus comentarios donde me digan sus criticas, teorías o lo que sea!

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**

 **-las luces se apagan-**


	15. Tu no sirves para ser padre

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14 - Tu no sirves ser padre...-**

* * *

 **.**

-¿En qué podemos ayudarte tío Sasuke? -pregunto Kushina mientras detenía su andar detrás de su hermana mayor.

-Quiero hablar con mi hija. -dijo el azabache remarcando el parentesco.

Tanto Karura y Yuu fruncieron el ceño -uno más que el otro- no podían creer que el moreno ya se creía con el derecho de llamarla _su hija_ sin haber hecho algún mérito para ello. Bueno, tampoco era como si le fueran a dar una oportunidad así.

-En ese caso creo que se equivocó. Su hija aún permanece dentro de la casa. -respondió Shiki de manera fría.

Ese tipo pelinegro no le caía para nada bien, de ser por él, ya lo hubiera golpeado pero era consciente que era alguien importante para sus padres y tíos. Amaba tanto a Naruto y a Karura como para alejar de ellos al tipo que sabía, les había hecho mucho daño.

-No hablo de Sarada, hablo de Karura…-alego el mayor con el ceño fruncido al no poder avanzar más, el equipo de la arena se había colocado entre él y su hija, impidiéndole el paso.- Déjenme pasar o…

-¿O qué…? -preguntó seriamente Yashamaru.

Siendo honestos con ellos mismos, el Uchiha no les provocaba ningún temor. Después de vivir por años con Karura e Itachi, ya nadie les provocaba un temor mayor. Karura años atrás se enojaba seguido con ellos por sus travesuras, e Itachi lo hacía cuando se metían en algún problema y sus vidas peligraban, algo que era muy seguido. Los gemelos mayores parecían el diablo mismo cuando se enojaban.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Uchiha? -pregunto Karura con el ceño fruncido, no dejaría que sus hermanitos se enfrentaran solos al problema, el azabache era demasiado terco.

Se acercó unos pasos al maldito, no quería que los demás se enteraran de algunas cosas que podría decirle al bastardo si se llegaba a enojar más de la cuenta. Aunque claro, si gritaba entonces si se enterarían, por lo que intentaría mantener la calma, además de que ya había hecho su desliz del día y fue con sus medios hermanos.

-Que me des una oportunidad. La razón por la que estas enojada conmigo, ¿es que porque los abandone a ti, a Itachi y a Naruto, verdad? Pero en mi defensa te puedo decir que yo no sabía de ustedes… Naruto se fue sin darme tiempo de hablar con él…

-¿Y porque lo habrá hecho? -murmuro la chica de forma sarcástica.- No será porque vendías flores a domicilio ¿verdad?

\- Karura, por favor déjame ser el padre que debo ser… -Sasuke ignoro el comentario de la menor e intento acercar su mano al rostro de la chica, la cual le dio un manotazo.

-¡No me toques! -ordeno la chica- ¿Y en serio crees que eso me importa? Sé que no sabías de nosotros. Mi papi fue muy específico en eso cuando nos lo aclaro a mi hermano y a mí, él no deseaba que te culpáramos con eso. Él es así de bueno, a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, nunca deseo que te odiáramos. -cuando Sasuke se disponía a cuestionarle el porqué de entonces su odio, la chica hablo más fuerte- Me importa poco si sabias de nosotros o no, eso no cambia _quien eres y lo que no haces._ Y tú eres un bastardo sin corazón que… que…-suspiro para calmarse, si continuaba le daría respuestas claras al mayor- ¿Sabes? Solo… ¡Solo aléjate de mí! -Quiso golpearse la cara, al final no había mantenido la calma, pero no era su culpa, el Uchiha la desesperaba con solo su presencia.

-No lo hare. -dijo el Uchiha decidido.- Dime que puedo hacer para que me des una oportunidad…

Sasuke no dejaría que su hija se alejara de él, ella era digna de portar su apellido, digna de ser su sucesora y de los Uchiha, no podía permitirse perderla de nuevo. Después de años llenos de decepciones por parte de Sarada y Ryuu, al fin había encontrado a un digna hija, y lo mejor era que compartía sangre con la única persona a la que había amado en su vida.

-No lo… -el azabache arqueo una ceja ante el mutismo repentino de su hija- Entonces contéstame esto…-asintió al pensar en una posibilidad de ser aceptado-¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Sarada y Ryuu?

La pregunta tan repentina y fuera de lugar referente a los Uchiha menores descoloco al mayor. ¿Karura estaba celosa de ellos y era por eso que preguntaba? Eso era posible. Era una posibilidad; ya que después de todo él había _"convivido"_ con ellos, viéndolos crecer, contrario a ella e Itachi. Tal vez eso era lo que la molestaba, que no sabía cosas de ella. Tal vez Karura creía que conocía a los otros dos y le tenían ventaja, algo que tampoco era verdad.

-… ¿Para qué quieres saber aquello? -tardo en responder con otra pregunta.

-Responde. -exigió.

El Uchiha guardo silencio, no sabía cuál era el platillo favorito de sus otros dos hijos, y realmente no le importaba; la última vez que presto atención a ese detalle fue cuando a ambos niños de dos años les gustaba la papilla de tomate que les preparaba su abuela materna, ya que Sakura seguía siendo todo un caso a la hora de cocinar.

-¿Y así quieres que te una oportunidad? -el reproche en la voz de Karura era claro.- Ni siquiera conoces a tus hijos y quieres conocerme a mí. No me hagas reír, Uchiha. Tú no sirves para ser padre…-la chica suspiro- Te diré algo; Gaara es el mejor padre que pudimos haber tenido Itachi y yo… Mi padre es perfecto…-aquellas palabras seguían doliéndole al mayor, porque era claro que eran sinceras.- Crecimos queriéndolo y viéndolo como el padre perfecto. Él es así, a su lado no necesitamos nada más…

-Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces explícame porque seguías queriendo saber de mi…-la menor lo miro confundida, no entendía a qué se refería- Naruto me lo dijo, que tu querías saber sobre mí.

-¡Ah, eso! En realidad nunca fue deseo por conocerte a ti…-la pelinegra le quito importancia con un ademan de mano.- Era deseo de saber sobre la maldición en mis ojos, por mucho que quiera a Gaara, él no podía explicarme. Al principio lo vi como un súper don, pero después vi que solo era una maldición. Algo diseñado para que sufrieran sus portadores… No te creas tanto bastardo, a mí no me interesa tu apellido, ser Uchiha es algo que odio y nunca aceptare ser… Nunca te veré como un padre, porque no sabes que es ser uno…

A Karura le molestaba sobremanera la forma en que Sasuke se desentendía de los otros dos y aun así exigía ciertas cosas. Ella siempre había crecido en un entorno donde todos los niños eran amados por sus padres. El ser testigo de primera fila del trato que les daba ese idiota azabache a los hermanos, la hacía hervir en cólera. Cada hora el trato del Uchiha le era más insoportable, odiaba la idea de que dentro de ella corriera la misma sangre que ese hombre sin corazón.

-Solo dame una oportunidad. Y no involucres a Sarada y Ryuu, ellos no tienen nada que ver entre nosotros. -señalo Sasuke para que la Uzumaki no volviera a mencionar a sus otros hijos, no tenía caso.

Por supuesto que sabía que la chica no lo veía como un padre, era por eso que le enseñaría que por ella aprendería lo que deseaba. Él mismo sentía ganas de consentirla, era por eso mismo que soportaba sus desplantes. Sarada y Ryuu pasarían a ser su pasado cuando lograra recuperar a su verdadera familia. A la familia que siempre debió tener.

-No.-respondió fría y rápidamente.

-Hare lo que me pidas, con tal de que me des la oportunidad.-hablo de nuevo el azabache.

Karura guardo silencio, lo que ofrecía el moreno no sonaba mal y era consciente que el contrario estaba dejando cierta parte de su orgullo para suplicar una oportunidad; esa parte también la había aclarado Naruto, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no rogaba por nada, ni nadie. Mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el más alto, se debatía internamente si aceptar o no, aunque honestamente se inclinaba más por el segundo… no obstante, si sus padres no la veían hablar al menos una vez con él, de seguro la regañarían y no quería pelear con ellos, no ahora que el tiempo se terminaba.

Cuando encaro a Sasuke se dio cuenta que no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba la técnica ocular de su padre, el _Daisan no Me_ ; Gaara los estaba observando, así que mantener una breve charla con el bastardo le beneficiaria. Medito muy seriamente aquella propuesta, suspirando después de varios segundos en los que analizo los pros y los contras.

-Bien, quizás te dé la oportunidad…-se apresuró a aclarar al ver la sonrisa ladina y victoriosa del tipo-…Solamente si respondes una seria de preguntas que luego te mandare en un pergamino. ¿Contento? ¿Feliz? -pregunto sarcásticamente extendiendo sus brazos. Las preguntas más bien eran dirigidas a Gaara pero no importaba si Sasuke las tomaba para él- Ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo maldito. -esas si eran para el azabache.

Dicho aquello se fue dejando con una sonrisa al mayor, solo tenía que responder las preguntas de su hija y podría acercarse para finalmente tenerla de su lado… y Naruto después. Una vez que Karura estuviera en sus manos obtener al rubio sería fácil, o al menos eso pensaba.

-Vamos…-hablo Karura a su familia, no quería estar un segundo más cerca de la basura del mundo ninja.

El mayor frunció el ceño al reparar en el hecho de que Karura y Yuu iban de la mano, no era tonto, por lo que se dio cuenta enseguida de que ellos dos eran pareja. Ese descubrimiento le molestaba, su hija no podía andar con ese tipo. El hijo de Neji no era digno de su hija, su orgullo. En cuanto tuviera control de la vida de su hija, lo primero que haría sería hacerle ver que aquel tipo no era conveniente para ella.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

Shikamaru suspiro cansado por las situaciones a su alrededor, pero la peor era una en específico. Nunca le habían gustado los ambientes sofocantes y eso era lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento con Sasuke a su lado. Maldijo cuando se le ocurrió pedirle al Uchiha que le acompañara a la torre del Kazzekage.

Por la tarde cuando se dirigía solo hacia la torre del Kazekage para arreglar un asunto de los exámenes chunnin, se encontró con un Sasuke con el ceño fruncido casi hasta que sus cejas se convertían en una, mientras leía un pergamino. Razón por lo que se compadeció de su viejo amigo y lo invito a acompañarlo; tal vez con la compañía se relajaría y hablaría sobre lo que lo estuviera alterando. Pero contrario a lo que pensó, el Uchiha se cerró aún más, manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo, postura amenazante, un silencio incómodo y un ambiente asfixiante.

-¿Podrías bajar tu aura asesina? -pregunto tranquilamente Shikamaru antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina de su homologo.

El contrario se limitó a bufar, no entendía como siendo tan listo como lo era Shikamaru ¿no se había dado cuenta que lo único que deseaba era estar solo y pensar cómo recuperar a su familia? Y por el contrario, lo llevaba con su enemigo, ese maldito mapache aprovechado.

Negando con la cabeza el Nara llamo a la puerta, recibiendo el permiso a los pocos segundos para ingresar. Cuando abrió totalmente la puerta, adentrándose en la oficina descubrió que la persona que esperaba ver no estaba y en cambo se encontró con otra.

-Creí que esta era la oficina era de tu marido. -dijo Shikamaru al ver a Naruto sentado en el lugar de Gaara y leyendo un libro.

-Kazekage-sama se encuentra en la sede donde se llevara a cabo el segundo examen. -contesto el rubio de manera formal, nunca mezclaba cosas personales con laborales.

-Naruto. -llamo la atención Sasuke.

-Hola Sasuke. -dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de su lugar para buscar un nuevo libro.

-Lo tuyo luego Sasuke. -ordeno el líder. -Creí que tú eras el encargado de la segunda prueba. ¿Por qué estás aquí y el Kazekage allá?

-También estaba allá. -aclaro el Anbu de la arena.- Pero regrese por unos planos del lugar, los que tenemos no sirven del todo, ya que debido a los fuertes vientos que se han presentado estas semanas, se formaron varias tormentas de arena bastante fuertes que modificaron un poco el lugar. Queremos estar prevenidos para cualquier cosa. -el Kage asintió- Así que Kazekage-sama puede tardar, si esa en mis manos ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo Hokage-sama? -tomo asiento al encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Veo que estas ocupado, por lo que será rápido. -Shikamaru se sentó enfrente del escritorio.- Solo quería tratar sobre la seguridad de la segunda prueba, tanto Ten-ten, Lee y Kiba quieren ayudar, todos somos conscientes del peligro que representa el "desierto de la muerte"…

-Y por lo mismo Suna tendrá que negarse. -interrumpió Naruto.- Sé que ustedes hicieron su examen chunnin aquí, pero aun ahora el desierto es peligroso para ninjas experimentados de la arena.

-Lo sé, pero no puedes culparlos por querer proteger a los niños que vieron crecer y porque nuestros demás amigos pongan la esperanza de que protejan a sus hijos. -Agrego el Nara.

-Lo entiendo. -acordó el rubio.- No puedo garantizar que nuestro líder lo apruebe pero de parte de los examinadores no habrá problema, después de que Karura fuera retirada de la guardia por órdenes del Kazekage, ha quedado una gran parte sin supervisión…

El líder de la hoja asintió al entender la forma sugestiva en que su viejo amigo le transmitía la información que podían usar para convencer al pelirrojo.

-Así que solo hay esperar la respuesta del Kazekage. -termino de decir el Kage, recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio- Bien. Aclarado eso, ¿puedes regresarme al amigo con el que desayune? El tipo malhumorado de ahí atrás al parecer quiere tratar algo con él.

-Sí. -respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede teme?

El azabache los miro con el ceño fruncido, aquellos tipos tomaba a broma lo que estaba viviendo. Sin responderle, primero le aventó el pergamino con el que lo encontró Shikamaru. El rubio lo atrapo fácilmente, leyendo su contenido de inmediato en cuanto lo abrió.

 **"¿Qué significa ser un padre?**

 **¿Qué es lo que hace un padre?"**

Naruto frunció levemente el ceño al reconocer la letra de su hija, no entendía el contenido así como tampoco lo que significaban aquellas preguntas, pero lo que más le intrigaba era otra cosa.

-¿Por qué Karura te dio esto? -pregunto el rubio.

-Dijo que me daría la oportunidad de hablar con ella si contestaba eso. -respondió Sasuke de forma serena- Pero no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar con esas preguntas.

-Bueno, ese es un tema de ustedes dos por lo que me retiro. -Shikamaru consideraba que un tema tan delicado como ese, solo podía ser tratado por lo involucrados.- Naruto dame lo que le vallas a llevar Gaara, lo hare yo. De esa manera hablo mejor yo con él y ustedes arreglan esto. -el rubio asintió y, de manera rápida junto los papeles y mapas que se disponía a llevarse.- Le diré que vas a tardar un poco.

-Gracias.

Ninguno de los viejos compañeros hablo hasta que se aseguraron que ya estaban solos. Sasuke acorto la distancia hasta colocarse al lado del rubio, quien seguía sentado en el lugar del Kage.

-Entonces Karura acepto tratarte. -comento el Uzumaki de manera feliz, su hija estaba dando un paso a la vez.

-Así es. Nuestra hija al parecer va a perdonarme. -dijo el Uchiha, estirando la mano para acariciar los rubios cabellos de su compañero.

-No te equivoques Sasuke, ella aun no lo hace. -aclaro Naruto de manera seria, alejando cortésmente la mano contraria.- Y no será fácil.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto el azabache

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe el orgullo que tienen los Uchiha. Si ella te dio ese pergamino es porque es importante, no lo tomes como un juego. Esto es importante para ella.

-¿En qué me puedo equivocar al contestar esas simples preguntas? -alego de forma sarcástica el Uchiha.- Aunque si insistes, tú puedes ayudarme.

-¿Por qué lo haría? -el rubio levanto una ceja ante la propuesta.- Eres tu quien debe acercarse a ella, no yo.

-Pero ganándome su aprobación antes, también nos iremos más rápido. -respondió el azabache como si nada.

-¿Iremos? -pregunto Naruto.- No dejare que te lleves a mi hija contra su voluntad.

-No será contra su voluntad. -aclaro el Uchiha.- Y tu vienes con nosotros.

El rubio suspiro y negó al comprender las intenciones del contrario, ¿Por qué Sasuke seguía creyendo que todo se movía a su alrededor? Comenzaba a creer que su familia tenía la culpa, pero al recordar a los dos Itachi la teoría se autodestruía.

-Sasuke, ya te dije que entre nosotros no hay nada ni lo volver a ver. -el Uzumaki era claro y sincero.

-Se honesto contigo. -el azabache subió el tono de su voz.- Yo sé que tu aun me amas, solo hay que esperar a que Karura me deje acercarme a ella y nos iremos. -el azabache tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos- A donde ustedes quieran. Solo nosotros tres, si quieres más adelante puedes venir a ver a tus otros hijos pero eso no importa…

El Uzumaki no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Era obvio que nunca pasaría lo que decía, ¿pero exactamente donde dejaba Sasuke a sus hijos? ¿Qué sería de Sarada y Ryuu en aquella fantasía que tenía el Uchiha? Empujo al más alto al ser consiente que lo besaría, sin embargo cuando iba a decirle que se dejara de juegos la puerta de la oficina fue abierta, mostrando a Kurama y Matatabí.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? -pregunto el nueve colas con veneno en la voz.

-Nada que…

-No sucede nada Kurama. -Naruto no dejaría que el orgulloso insultara a su amigo.- Tengo cosas que hacer, es mejor irnos. Gaara se ha vuelto un paranoico si no estoy a su lado y no entiendo porque. Adiós teme, espero que por tu bien no te equivoques esta vez.

Con aquel deseo los tres habitantes de Suna se retiraron, dejando al Uchiha en la oficina con una gran molestia, la cual olvido al recordar las últimas palabras de Naruto…

~ ** _Gaara se ha vuelto un paranoico si no estoy a su lado y no entiendo porque…~_**

 ** _._**

-¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a decir que fue eso de ahí? -pregunto molesto el pelinaranja

Naruto se había negado a decir algo desde que salieron de la torre en dirección al desierto de la muerte. Aunque tampoco era que le hubiera dejado hablar, se había pasado preguntando, gritan y regañando al rubio.

-Ya te dije que nada. -suspiro al ver que su amigo no le creía por lo que tendría que explicarle.- Al parecer Sasuke cree que cuando Karura lo perdone seremos una familia…

-Tu no…

-Obvio que no pasara. La relación que formen Sasuke y mi hija se limitara a ellos solamente. -interrumpió el rubio.- Y ya se lo dije, pero no parece querer aceptarlo.

-¡Maldito bastardo!

-Naruto…-ambos varones dirigieron su atención a la única mujer.- Antes dijiste que Gaara estaba como paranoico, ¿se debe a la presencia del bastardo?

-No creo que esté relacionado. -contesto el Uzumaki de manera pensativa.- Al principio pensé que se debía a la separación con Karura, luego con lo de Sasuke pero al analizarlo él se comportaba así mucho antes.

-¿Hace cuánto? -pregunto Kurama.- Cuando Karura hablo con todos fue hace un mes y a las dos semanas ustedes decidieron lo de Sasuke.

-Hace dos meses que Gaara se pone intranquilo.-respondió el rubio.- Shukaku se vio afectado también, fue quien me lo dijo pero ni él entiende que le pasa… Cuando se lo pregunte a Gaara, tampoco supo decirme que le pasaba…

-Se siente como un deja vú…-murmuro Matatabí para sí.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

Al no poder conciliar el sueño, los hermanos Uchiha subieron al tejado de la casa. Su madre les había explicado que mientras estuvieran en Suna, se quedarían en la casa del Kazekage por petición de Naruto. No tenían nada en contra de eso, ya que de ese modo tendrían mayor oportunidad para acercarse a su hermana, la cual los había evadido de manera obvia en cuanto llego a la vivienda.

Y es que Karura en cuanto llegaron a la casa se despidió de la familia Yamanaka, saludo a sus padres, se disculpó con los adultos y se encerró en su cuarto, del cual no salió ni para cenar. Los hermanos Sabaku No, se habían puesto de acuerdo en eso; le llevaron la comida a la chica y cenaron con ella en su habitación.

Suspiraron mientras se sentaban en el techo de aquella hermosa casa, observando las estrellas. No sabían que era lo que en realidad buscaba Karura, ni lo que quería de ellos pero si sabían lo que ellos querían y eso era formar un lazo con su hermana. Agradecían el encuentro con aquel chico, el cual reconocían como Itachi, pero hubieran deseado que su hermana no los golpeara, aun sentían un poco de dolor en sus estómagos.

-¿Crees que Karura quiera hablarnos de Itachi? -pregunto Sarada rompiendo el silencio en el que se encontraban.

Le hubiera gustado seguir de ese modo, ya que a ambos hermanos les gustaba la tranquilidad, sin embargo se vio forzada a hablar para alejar la sensación de tristeza que la invadió al sentir el chakra de su padre cerca pero segura de que no eran ellos los que lo atraían. No sabía exactamente donde estaría Sasuke, pero se imaginaba que se mantenía cerca para ver a Karura.

-Eso espero…-respondió Ryuu.

-Quiero saber de él…-confeso Sarada un poco cabizbaja.-…pero no sé si ella quiera hablar con nosotros. No después de lo que paso hoy.

-Solo deberían preguntarle…

Una tercera voz se unió a la conversación de los hermanos, quienes dirigieron su mirada a la parte contraria del tejado, sorprendiéndose al no notarlo antes y aún más al ver quien estaba ahí recostado, observando el paisaje nocturno.

-Kazekage-sama…-murmuro Sarada en voz baja y con sus mejillas coloradas.

-Disculpe, no sabíamos que usted estaba aquí. No queríamos molestarlo. -aclaro Ryuu levantándose de su lugar.

-Nos retiramos para que…

-Está bien. Pueden quedarse. -interrumpió Gaara con amabilidad.- A menos que me tengan tanto miedo como para salir huyendo.

Los hermanos se sintieron ofendidos, pero debido al respeto que le debían al mayor, se tragaron su lista de insultos y mantuvieron su rostro inexpresivo. Eran Uchiha´s, eso significaba que no le temían a nada y debían mantener cierto orgullo.

-¡Oh, ahora es seguro que piensan que no le temen a nada! -dijo burlón el mayor con una sonrisa ladina

-¿Sorprendidos? -agrego con el mismo tono.

Los hermanos abrieron los ojos debido a la sorpresa, nadie aparte de sus padres habían sido capaces de leerlos tan acertadamente. Un sonrojo que se le hizo tierno al pelirrojo invadió las mejillas de los menores. Gaara sonrió en su interior, al fin aquellos adolescentes parecían de su edad y no las estatuas en las que se convertían en frente de los demás.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ya lo dije anteriormente…-comentó el pelirrojo, suspirando al ver reflejada la duda en los rostros contrarios.- Les dije que ustedes son muy parecidos a Itachi y Karura, nadie puede negar que sois hermanos. -el sonrojo de los menores aumento.- Y no lo digo por el físico, después de todo eso no importa. Lo digo por sus actitudes.

Los pelinegros no sabían que decir, sumándole la extraña sensación al ser conscientes de que hablaban de manera normal con alguien tan importante como lo era el Kazekage. Alguien de un cargo tan importante y que además habían pensado golpear un día atrás cuando le hablo mal a su madre.

-¿No deberían estar durmiendo? -pregunto Gaara rompiendo el silencio que se formó

-No podemos conciliar el sueño. -respondió Ryuu- ¿Y usted Kazekage-sama?

-Gaara, está bien. -indico, no le gustaba que se dirigieran a él de manera tan respetuosa cuando no estaba en servicio.- Desde que volví a ser el jinchuriki de Shukaku no puedo conciliar el sueño.

-Creo haber leído en algún lugar, que el jinchuriki del Bijuu de una cola padecía siempre de insomnio, ya que si dormía la bestia en su interior se apoderaría de su cuerpo en ese instante.-menciono Sarada de forma inconsciente, sonrojándose al ver que se dejó llevar.- Perdón…

-Está bien, no es que fuera un secreto. -el pelirrojo le restó importancia.

-Creí que después de la guerra los Bijuu habían dejado de dar problemas. -comento el azabache.- ¿Por qué el nueve colas y el una cola están de nuevo encerrados?

-No es que estén encerrados. -aclaro Gaara.- Kurama debe mantenerse con Naruto o de lo contrario él morirá. El extraer un bijuu de su contenedor es una sentencia de muerte para el humano. Y en cuanto si hicieron algo malo, la respuesta es no hicieron nada. Volví a ser un jinchuriki para que Shukaku pudiera adquirir forma humana aunque fuera por unas horas. Aunque creo que el no poder dormir es más bien una costumbre.

Los Uchiha asintieron al comprender, guardando silencio al no saber de qué más hablar con el padre de su hermana mayor; el pelirrojo no era muy hablador a comparación del rubio, quien desde que lo conocieron les halaba de todo y nada a la vez. Por la mente de los menores paso la idea de que los Sabaku No eran una familia afortunada. Los hijos deberían ser muy felices al crecer rodeados de personas que los quisieran y con padres tan amorosos como se habían mostrado durante el día los Kage´s.

-¿Qué les preocupa? -un pequeño sobresalto de los menores al escuchar su voz, hizo sonreír a Gaara- Si puedo ayudarlos, lo hare.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **RW:**

 **jennitanime:** Sii~ conocieron a su hermano mayor n.n Me alegro que te gustara Yuu y espero te guste este nuevo cap

 **Belldandy Targaryen:** Me alegra que te gustara y gracias por leerla. Siempre busco dejar la intriga en los capítulos para que no sea tedioso, se explica una cosa pero ahora hay un nuevo problema, me gusta mucho hacer eso a mi parecer. Nos vemos y gracias. Y mito no esta en adopción n.n

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas Finales**

 ** _Yukihana:_** Capitulo de la semana recién salido de mi mente…

Por cierto, ¿saben de qué se alimenta Yukihana-Hime? De sus comentarios, por lo que ¡Aliméntenme!

En caso de que algo llegara a pasar, lo anunciare como se debe en la página de CLAN AFY…

 ** _Se cuidan~_**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	16. Un padre

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15 - Un padre...-**

* * *

 **.**

-¿Qué les preocupa? -un pequeño sobresalto de los menores al escuchar su voz, hizo sonreír a Gaara- Si puedo ayudarlos, lo hare.

-¿Por qué es amable con nosotros? -pregunto Ryuu sin mirar a los ojos al mayor.- Creía que al ser hijos de Sasuke nos odiaría…

-¿Por qué lo haría? -interrumpió el ninja de Suna.

-Somos hijos de las dos personas que dañaron más que nadie a sus seres queridos. -respondió cabizbaja Sarada.

-Y ahora ustedes me lo recordaron…-los menores se estremecieron al ver como el pelirrojo se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a ellos, cerraron los ojos temiendo un golpe-…Lo que sus padres hicieron no es algo con lo que ustedes deban cargar, cada persona debe responsabilizarse de sus actos. Y cualquier pecado cometido por los padres no debe ser pagado por los hijos.

Ambos hermanos abrieron los ojos al escuchar la respuesta del adulto y sin sentir el golpe. Sus ojos escocieron un poco pero se negaron llorar, no entendían porque algo tan simple como aquellas palabras bastaron para que la carga que tenían al pertenecer a un clan maldito y poderoso se aliviara. En Konoha eran constantemente etiquetados por ello. Los de su edad los ofendían y criticaban porque se mostraban según los demás superiores, y los mayores se enojaban cuando daban su opinión o cualquier cosa para facilitar alguna tarea, diciéndoles que eran unos mocosos impertinentes. Y otros más los trataban mal debido al pasado de su padre, quien intento atacar a la aldea y lastimo a muchos ninjas de la misma. Era claro que muchos albergaban odio hacia los Uchiha.

Gaara negó en su interior, no entendía porque aun la gente trataba mal a las personas que no comprendían. Sarada y Ryuu no tenían la culpa de tener una mente ágil y un linaje poderoso. Por lo que había escuchado de parte de Konohamaru, era notorio que los de su generación sentían envidia al ver su gran habilidad, mientras que los adultos se sentían ofendidos porque alguien menor aportara grandes conocimientos.

Los Uchiha se sintieron extraños al ver sentado al Kazekage entre el espacio que tenían de separación. Se sentaron a su lado cuando el pelirrojo palmeo el tejado a sus costados, claramente invitándolos a estar cerca de él.

-…Sasuke hizo lo que hizo y él solo lo pagara, igual que su madre. Incluso Naruto y yo también pagaremos por lo que hayamos hecho en nuestro pasado. Nadie tiene el derecho de odiarlos y lastimarlos por algo que no hicieron…

-Pero Karura…

-Tal vez ella se excedió…-el pelirrojo interrumpió a Sarada- …pero lo que hizo no fue por lastimarlos a ustedes… además, aunque ahora no sean conscientes, ella les dio algo más. -aseguró con tranquilidad.- Y cambiando el tema, ¿qué fue lo que les mostro en la ilusión?

-Conocimos a Itachi…-respondió Sarada con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Itachi? -repitió el pelirrojo sorprendido de que su hija les otorgara una visión de su otro hijo.

-Sí. -ambos hermanos asintieron.

-Estábamos en un campo de flores y un lago cercano…-dijo la pelinegra.- Él estaba leyendo y nos tarareo una canción…

-Era una persona amable…-agrego el azabache.- Y se nota que era muy maduro…

-De eso no deben dudar…-dijo con gran orgullo el Sabaku No.- Itachi era un hijo por el cualquier padre podría sentirse orgullo. Era un gran honor que él se dirigiera a uno como padre…

-Etto… Kazekage-sama…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sé que tal vez sea doloroso hablar de Itachi pero ¿podría contarnos de él? -pregunto Ryuu, su hermana estaba muy nerviosa para hablar.

-Pero tal vez lo que quieren saber de Itachi sea sobre el punto de vista de un hermano… así que no se si yo pueda ser de ayuda. -Gaara dirigió su mirada a la ventana de la casa de enfrente, la cual pertenecía a su hermana. Seguramente sería ella o Shikamaru quien lo viera con los Uchiha ya que vio como una sombra se ocultó.- Pero si gustan oír del punto de vista de un padre hacia su hijo...

-Gracias. -dijeron al unísono los hermanos, acomodándose mejor para escuchar lo que el mayor pudiera decir.

-Bueno, antes de empezar mejor les muestro algo…

Los pelinegros dirigieron su mirada al frente, lugar donde el pelirrojo les indicaba. Observaron con gran curiosidad como pequeños montículos de arena se iban reuniendo, uniéndose unos con otros hasta comenzar a formar una figura. Al principio no distinguían nada pero poco a poco identificaron a la persona de referencia que la copia de arena había creado.

-Itachi…-susurro Sarada conforme la copia iba abriendo sus ojos.

Frente a ellos la arena comenzaba a mostrar a la misma persona que vieron durante la ilusión en que los sumergió Karura. Un joven de su estatura, coleta alta de cabello largo y ojos negros, con una expresión amable, portando un traje color negro pegado al cuerpo, muy parecido al de los Anbu de la hoja.

-Mantengamos esto en secreto. -dijo Gaara con una sonrisa ladina- A Naruto aún le cuesta verlo.

-¿Es por eso que en la casa no hay foto alguna de él? -pregunto Ryuu sin despegar la vista del joven enfrente de ellos.- ¿Y el porqué, sube aquí para hacer esta técnica?

Cuando Gaara realizo aquella técnica, fue cuando Ryuu entendió porque el pelirrojo se encontraba en el tejado y en un punto donde casi nadie lo veía. Ellos habían interrumpido posiblemente el momento en que el pelirrojo realizara la copia de arena.

-Algo así. -acepto el mayor. Los Uchiha sí que eran rápidos a la hora de analizar.- El por qué no hay fotos de Itachi por la casa se debe a que cuando sucedió el incidente temía que en un arranque de dolor, tanto Naru como yo, termináramos quemando las cosas de él en un vano intento de imaginar que nunca existió. -confeso observando como la copia de su hijo le sonreía como recordaba- Nunca paso pero nunca está de más ser precavido. Tal vez no lo pensaría en el momento en que las destruyera, pero sabía que más adelante me dolería no tener nada con que recordarlo, sus juguetes, su ropa, sus fotos con la familia, las medallas de sus logros o cualquier cosa que él haya hecho. -suspiro conteniendo su dolor - Sé que es patético aferrarme al pasado… pero aun extraño a mi hijo.

-No creo que sea patético el extrañar a las personas que se aman.-interrumpió Sarada, envidiando un poco a sus medios hermanos por tener al pelirrojo como padre, por el tono de voz y la mirada tan dulce y melancólica que le dirigía Gaara al bunshin, se notaba que en verdad los quería, los amaba.

-Gracias. -el Kazekage le acaricio un poco el cabello, sonrojándola cuando le sonrió.- Realizar este bunshin de arena es algo así como un capricho. Aun deseo haberlo visto crecer, es por eso que con la imagen de Karura y mi imaginación, intento recrear como se vería mi hijo ahora. Me hubiera gustado ayudarlo con sus problemas, aconsejarlo cuando dudara, enseñarle más cosas.

-¿Itachi era un genio como Karura? -pregunto Ryuu sonriendo un poco cuando la persona de arena le saludo con la mano y una sonrisa parecida a la que Naruto siempre mostraba en su rostro.

-Genio, ¿eh? Muchas personas han considerado genios desde su nacimiento a los gemelos, pero la verdad es que no lo son…

Ambos Uchiha dirigieron su mirada sorprendida y confusa al pelirrojo, si los mayores no eran genios, ¿entonces como se le definía a alguien con las habilidades que había mostrado Karura? Ah, porque su madre les conto lo que paso en la oficina del Kage, no conocían a nadie que pudiera golpear a su padre en el rostro y ellos mismos habían visto la técnica de transportación de su hermana. Sumándole que era Anbu a una edad tan joven.

-…Tal vez a ustedes les pareciera que por manejar técnicas tan avanzadas son genios, pero en realidad lo único llamativo que tenía Itachi y tiene Karura, es la gran y absurda cantidad de chakra que poseen…

De un momento a otro, la figura de arena fue desecha, dejando a los hermanos con la necesidad de seguirla viendo. En verdad hubieran deseado conocer a alguien que había marcado tanta diferencia al irse en las personas que lo rodeaban, y las cuales hablaban con tanto cariño de él.

-Los gemelos pasaron horas, días y meses practicando las técnicas hasta perfeccionarlas. -continuo el pelirrojo- Ambos heredaron la tenacidad de Naru después de todo. No se detenían aun cuando tuvieran varios huesos rotos… Y solo hasta que perfeccionaban el jutsu, es cuando estaban satisfechos.

-¿Huesos rotos?

-También varios días de insomnio, cortadas por todo el cuerpo, hasta se morían de hambre y sed…-agrego el mayor.

Gaara rio un poco al recordar las ocasiones en que los mayores llegaban a rastras a la casa, pidiendo algo para recuperar energía… sin embargo, antes de darles algún platillo, el rubio los hacia sufrir con un sermón de casi dos horas sobre lo descuidados que eran y la importancia de los descansos en los entrenamientos. Algo que era irónico viniendo del Uzumaki mayor.

-¿Qué le gustaba a Itachi? -pregunto Sarada de repente.

-Adoraba leer y aprender. Disfrutaba de jugar con sus hermanos y enseñarles lo que él sabía, no sé qué sentía cuando lo halagaban pero era un gusto ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Muchos niños que aprendieron de él, aseguran que hubiera sido un gran profesor -contesto Gaara con gran cariño.- Mi pequeño era una gran persona, siempre veía por el bien ajeno. Pasaba horas en el despacho del Kage leyendo cualquier pergamino sobre técnicas antiguas, buscando cual le gustaba para perfeccionarla.

-¿Eso significa que no le interesaba cualquier técnica? -preguntó Ryuu.

-No. Era un poco especial en ese sentido. Solo le interesaban técnicas antiguas e incompletas, disfrutaba el completarlas él mismo, para luego presumírselas a Karura y hacer que Naruto lo elogiara. -respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y tono dulce.- Compartía con Mito el gusto por la jardinería y es por eso que se creó aquí en Suna un oasis para que él y Mito disfrutaran de estar rodeados de la naturaleza. Era sereno y tranquilo. Los Bijuu se burlaban de él porque sin pretenderlo en la mayoría del tiempo parecía mayor a su edad. Aunque siempre que tenía tiempo libre, iba con Karura y los demás al bosque, en donde se mostraba como un chico de su edad al jugar con ellos cualquier cosa. Aceptaba cualquier reto que se le diera ya que no le gustaba perder...

Los hermanos escuchaban atentos lo que les contaban, intentando imaginarlo. Inclusive se imaginaron a ellos mismo en alguna anécdota. La conversación siguió fluyendo, los hermanos preguntaban y Gaara les contestaba; riendo en menor grado que los jóvenes cuando les contaba alguna anécdota que protagonizaban los gemelos y Naruto, combinación que hacia al recuerdo más bien un chiste.

Al pasar el rato, la conversación que inicio sobre la vida del mayor de la nueva generación Uchiha, se fue desviando del tema, y ahora el turno de os Uchiha. El pelirrojo comenzó a hacerles preguntas a los menores sobre sus gustos, comparándolos a petición de ellos con los de Karura e Itachi. Los pelinegros querían saber que tanto compartían con sus hermanos mayores para intentar utilizarlo a la hora de acercarse a Karura.

-Gaara-sama es un gran padre. -opino Sarada de repente, sorprendiendo a los hombres que la acompañaban.

Ryuu no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su hermana, y es que para ellos la forma tan dulce y amable en que Gaara hablaba de sus hijos, la mirada que ponía al mencionarlos e incluso sus palabras, delataban el gran amor y orgullo que tenía por cada uno de sus hijos, ya fueran de sangre o no. Ahora era claro el porqué, la familia Sabaku No siempre sonreía a pesar de la pérdida de uno de sus miembros, y es que todos se amaban, apoyaban y respetaban, en las buenas y las malas.

Mientras escuchaban algunas anécdotas de como los gemelos daban batalla en la niñez, no pudieron evitar desear que Sasuke se comportara como Naruto o Gaara. Que los felicitara cuando hacían algo bien, que los aconsejaran en algún dilema, los apoyara durante los problemas… Que les dedicara aunque fuera una pequeña muestra de afecto.

-Gracias. -cubrió la mitad de su rostro para que no descubrieran que el cumplido lo había avergonzado un poco- Aunque aún no sé si yo soy un padre ejemplar…

El Sabaku No interrumpió sus palabras cuando sintió como las cabezas de sus acompañantes se recargaban en sus hombros, después todo el cuerpo. Sonrió de lado al comprender que al fin habían conciliado el sueño.

-Duerman…-murmuro Gaara mientras los observaba cerrar poco a poco sus ojos.

-Usted es muy amable con nosotros…-la voz de Sarada se quebró- Y sigo sin entender porque.

Sarada temía que aquello fuera un sueño más, y que en verdad aquel amable hombre los odiara. Su miedo al rechazo era lo único que Sasuke les había enseñado.

-Eso es porque siendo hermanos de mi hija, también son mi familia…-dijo en un arrullo el pelirrojo, sintiendo como sus palabras tranquilizaron a sus acompañantes.

-Ojala fuera nuestro padre…-murmuro Ryuu dejándose caer en la inconciencia.

El pelirrojo no respondió nada, a aquel banal deseo, sin embargo una mezcla de felicidad y enojo creció en su interior. Se sentía alagado con que los menores pensaran que era tan buen padre como para quererlo a él; y enojo hacia Sasuke, a su pensar, el hecho de que los jóvenes desearan algo así, se debía a que su supuesto padre no cumplía correctamente con aquel rol.

Se mantuvo quieto en esa posición durante unos minutos, para asegurarse que no despertaran. En esos momentos los pelinegros debían acumular la mayor cantidad de energía, aparte de todo lo vivido en menos de tres días, ellos debían presentar un examen de alto riesgo. El descanso era importante.

Sin motivo llego a su memoria lo que Konohamaru le conto a su esposo el primer día en que llegaron a Suna para el examen, aquella noche en que Kankuro lo llevo a la torre del Kazekage, el Sarutobi les había contado un poco de la interacción de los pelinegros y Sasuke.

Además, había escuchado que los pelinegros ya habían presentado el examen dos veces, una casi en cuanto salieron de la academia, pero no pasaron la última prueba debido a su falta de energía y experiencia. Al siguiente año habían presentado sus solicitudes pero a un día de realizarlo, Sakura había caído enferma de gravedad debido al sobreesfuerzo y otras cosas, impidiendo que los menores se pudieran concentrarse, después de todo, Sakura lo era todo para ellos.

Un sobresalto de parte de Ryuu saco de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo, quien no tardo en envolver al pequeño en su arena, la noche comenzaba a enfriarse aún más. Tomo a Sarada en sus brazos, colocándole la capa que utilizaba él durante esas noches en que cumplía su capricho. Utilizo su arena para transporta al muchacho hacia la habitación que les habían asignado en la casa, no obstante se detuvo al sentir a su espalda la presencia que los estuvo observado desde el inicio.

-¿Que se te ofrece Uchiha? -pregunto Gaara volteando para verlo fijamente.

-¿Por qué estabas con ellos? -Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido ya que no le gusto ver como durante un buen rato sus hijos disfrutaron de una plática con el mapache.

-Tú lo viste, no sé porque lo preguntas. -respondió el pelirrojo de manera tranquila.- Ellos no podían dormir al igual que yo, solo nos hicimos compañía.

-Dámelos, yo los llevare a su cuarto. -demando el azabache con intenciones de arrebatar a los menores de los brazos ajenos.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Sasuke? -pregunto al momento de hacerse hacia atrás para no permitir que le quitaran a los niños.- ¿Por qué te importa que yo los lleve? ¿O es que le temes a que te los quite? ¿Qué me consideren mejor padre que tú?

-Son mis hijos, no hay modo…

-Y nunca te ha importado lo que se haga de sus vidas…-interrumpió el Kage de manera tranquila.- No sabes nada de ellos como tampoco permites que ellos sepan de ti. Lo único que te une a ellos es la sangre que llevan, porque el título de criador no lo tienes…

-Tú no sabes…

-¿Qué cosa? -a diferencia del pelinegro mayor, Gaara mantenía su voz baja, no quería despertar a los menores y molestar a los vecinos.- ¿Que te la pasas viajando buscando a Naruto sin importarte en realidad como viven o piensan "tus hijos"? Bien, ya encontraste a Naru, y lo único que has hecho es ir tras él y mi hija…

-No es…

-¡Es mía e igual que Itachi es mi hijo! -interrumpió con firmeza.- Yo los vi nacer, los crie. Yo estuve con ellos cuando lo necesitaron y cuando no.

-Porque tú te aprovechaste de la situación con Naruto. -dijo Sasuke con enojo.- Si me hubiera dicho…

-Nada hubiera cambiado…-dijo Gaara convencido.- Tu seguirías con el mismo estilo de vida, e incluso en el caso de que Naruto se quedara en Konoha, ambos sabemos que hubieras tenido que casarte con Hotaru. Naruto solo sería uno más y mis hijos hubieran vivido lo mismo que Sarada y Ryuu, tú hubieras buscado cualquier excusa para desligarte de tus obligaciones como padre… Porque primero estas tú, luego el apellido Uchiha y otra vez tú. -Sasuke estaba dispuesto a negarlo pero no se lo permitieron.- Aunque tú te justifiques diciendo que yo te arrebate el lugar como su padre porque no sabías de ellos, mejor piensa que errores cometiste para no tener ese privilegio.

-Je…-el azabache sonrió con soberbia, intrigando al contrario, quien no sabía porque del enojo parecía pasar a la euforia de la victoria.- ¿No será que el que teme perderlo todo eres tú? Temes que te arrebate a Karura y a Naruto…

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada avivando el enojo del pelinegro, quien estaba más que dispuesto a golpearlo.

-Eso no pasara. -dijo con seguridad.- Y yo a lo único que le temo es a que lastimes a mi hija, algo que no te permitiré. No dejare que Karura viva lo mismo a lo que has sometido a tus hijos.

-Eso no es verdad, contrario a Sarada y Ryuu; Karura es alguien con gran habilidad, alguien que se volverá el orgullo del clan Uchiha.

-¿Ves cómo eso es lo único importante para ti? Uchiha esto, Uchiha lo otro. Y por supuesto que sé que Karura es una gran ninja, pero eso no es lo único valioso de ella. -dijo Gaara acomodando mejor a Sarada ya que comenzaba a inquietarse.- Deberías ver más allá de lo que esos ojos de los que estas tan orgulloso te muestran, estás perdiendo la verdadera realidad por un tonto ideal.

Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo fijamente, el menor retando al mayor que lo miraba con pena. A Gaara eso era lo único que le generaba Sasuke, pena… el azabache estaba perdiendo lo único valioso que tenía, por algo que no le pertenecería jamás.

-Te daré un consejo…

-No necesito que tú me…

-Aun así lo hare. -interrumpió el pelirrojo.- Lo que te diré es por tu bien. Naru me dijo que Karura te dio un pergamino.

-Eso ya está resuelto.

-¿En verdad? -pregunto de manera sarcástica el pelirrojo.- _""¿Qué significa ser un padre? ¿Qué es lo que hace un padre?"_ -cito las preguntas que le había dicho su esposo- Algo me dice que tu concepto de ser padre es solo el hecho de que compartan la sangre y lo único que debe hacer es aparecer en las vidas de los hijos para ordenar y exigir las cosas.

Sasuke a pesar de sentirse descubierto, no mostro indicios en su rostro. Se sentía un tonto. Tal vez él había usado otras palabras a la hora de escribirlo pero técnicamente eso era lo que pensaba; que los menores eran sus hijos por que compartían su sangre y que lo que debía hacer, era ver que no deshonraran su apellido y lo pusieran en vergüenza a él, siempre exigiéndoles lo mejor.

-¿Acerté? -pregunto el pelirrojo burlonamente, regresando al tono serio por ser un tema que no podía ser tratado a juego.- Escucha Sasuke, tal vez Naruto y yo no seamos los indicados para responder esas preguntas, después de todo crecimos sin conocer el amor familiar, aun así hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido por criar a nuestros hijos. -sonrió un poco por lo que diría- Me enorgullece y siento una gran felicidad cuando me alguien me cuenta que mis hijos aseguran que somos los mejores padres. ¿Has experimentado tu eso? ¿Escucharlos a escondidas o que alguien te diga que Ryuu y Sarada digan que eres el mejor padre?...

El azabache se mantuvo en silencio, tal vez por orgullo o tal vez porque no podía responder al nunca haber experimentado aquello. Sus amigos y conocidos siempre le recriminaban su falta de atención hacia Sarada y Ryuu. Por otra parte, sus hijos procuraban nunca hablarle de no ser para mencionarle algún logro en una misión. Por un momento se sintió fatal, y envidio a Gaara por aquello.

Durante el desayuno y la cena -en la cual participo a petición de su sensei- fue testigo de que los hijos del mapache eran demasiado animados, era posible que por la influencia de los genes del rubio, pero aun así se notaba que los menores le tenían completa confianza a sus padres para contarles hasta el simple hecho de que el mellizo menor se cayó al correr persiguiendo un gato, que la melliza mayor había visto una mariposa mientras entrenaban o que la más pequeña termino un libro de los tantos de la colección de su hermano mayor. Cosas insignificantes a su gusto, pero que tanto Gaara, Naruto y sus demás amigos les alabaron a los pequeños para que siguieran contando.

-…A diferencia de Naruto y de mí, tu viviste algunos años con tus padres, sabes lo que significa tener una familia. Una madre y un padre, incluso un hermano mayor. -Gaara continuo hablando al no verse interrumpido por el menor- En eso tienes ventaja sobre nosotros dos, que aunque yo ahora tengo a mis hermanos eso no paso hasta que conocí a Naru…-aclaro por si quería usarlo en su contra- Sin embargo tú no has sabido usar ese conocimiento en tu vida. Dime Sasuke, ¿eras feliz con tu familia antes de que pasara lo de Itachi? -el azabache no contesto, se limitó a evadir la mirada- Supongo que sí. Y me atrevo a suponer que Fugaku Uchiha no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo, pero…-suspiro- aquí está mi pregunta para ti… ¿Fugaku Uchiha era solo un padre de pantalla?

Sasuke apretó los puños, mirando fijamente al contrario con grandes ganas de asesinarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a meter a su familia? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar al clan Uchiha en algo tan insignificante? Por qué era insignificante ¿verdad?

-Por tu mirada es un no. -dijo el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa.- ¿Entonces porque tú lo eres? -Sasuke lo miro confuso- No conoces a tus hijos, no estas nunca en casa, no los tomas en cuenta y no te importa que pase con ellos porque según tú, no tienen las virtudes de los Uchiha… No sé cómo eras cuando tenías 5 años o menos, no sé a qué edad estos niños te decepcionaron, pero puedo estar seguro que tú también tuviste una etapa en la que no eras bueno y no llegabas a las expectativas de los demás.

-Yo a su edad era el mejor…-alego el azabache sintiéndose un pequeño que intenta defenderse de un adulto.

-Ya lo sé, a los 15 ya te conocía y de hecho fue cuando ya te habías marchado de la aldea, entrenando con Orochimaru. -comento el pelirrojo.- Pero a ti te motivaba la venganza, buscabas el poder para matar a tu hermano, muy contrario de ellos, quienes lo único que buscan es amor y aprobación de tu parte. -acomodo mejor a Sarada quien poco a poco se deslizaba de su hombro- Y eso debería de hacerte feliz, que ellos no deban vivir lo que vivimos nosotros debido a los constantes errores del mundo ninja.

-No sé ni porque estoy escuchando…

-Tus hijos no son el error aquí Sasuke…-las palabras del Kage detuvieron la huida del vengador.-…Eres tú. Tú eres el único que ha decepcionado a tu familia al rechazar a las personas que comparten tu sangre. Tal vez lo que Karura te dijo sea verdad; tu no sirves para ser padre…

El azabache giro sobre si para ir a golpear al pelirrojo que comenzaba a alejarse. Sasuke no permitiría que lo insultaran aún más. Ni siquiera sabía porque se había quedado a escuchar al contrario.

-…Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas cambiar…

Termino de decir Gaara antes de desaparecer en una ventisca de arena que el mismo provoco para que Sasuke tuviera que cubrirse y no lo alcanzara.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Contestando RW:**

 **Kokoa Kirkland:** Verdad que si, Gaara es un ejemplo de padre. Me alegra que te guste.

 **jennitaime:** Nadie cree que Sasuke pueda responder. Me alegro que te haya gustado

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas finales:**

 **Yukihana.** \- Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de la semana. Déjenme comentarios con todo que me tengan que decir y para comer n.n

 _ **Nos vemos~**_

 _ **Bye~ Bye~**_


	17. Oasis

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16 - Oasis...-**

* * *

 **.**

 **Cap. 16 - Oasis…**

-Onee-sama…

-Mmm…-Karura no prestaba gran atención a Kushina, quien estaba unos pasos atrás de ella.

-¿Por qué el tío Sasuke persigue a papi, mientras él busca a papá? -pregunto Kushina con Mito de la mano.

-Porque es un maldito acosador…-contesto sin quitar su atención de Sasuke, sabía que un segundo de distracción podría costarle perderlo.

-Onee-chan, cárgame. -pidió la más pequeña, siendo obedecida inmediatamente por la pelirroja mayor.

-¿Entonces tú y nosotros también lo somos? -pregunto Yashamaru, obteniendo la expresión confusa de su hermana pelinegra- Lo digo porque tú estás siguiendo al tío Sasuke. Y nosotros te seguimos a ti…

-¡Mito es una maldita acosadora! -grito con alegría la pequeña de la familia, ya que creía que estaban jugando.

-No, Mito-chan, nosotros solo seguimos a Onee-sama por curiosidad…-aclaro Kushina con solemnidad.- Los malditos acosadores son aquellos Uchiha.

El equipo Sabaku No, dirigió su mirada a sus espaldas, donde alcanzaron a ver como el equipo 7 de Konoha se escondía rápidamente entre los carteles de algún local. Karura se dio un leve golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano, ¿en qué momento la situación se había vuelto así?

Busco en su memoria. Todo empezó cuando iba camino a la oficina del Kazekage para evitar que el odioso del bastardo de Sasuke la acosara como el día anterior; donde no la dejo ni un minuto en paz pidiéndole una oportunidad de hablar, exigiendo que le diera las preguntas. Se creyó libre cuando se las había dado y aun así no se libró de él. Fue cuando se refugió con Kurama y Matatabí que la dejo en paz, y es que el chakra de los Bijuu escondían el suyo muy bien.

Pero regresando a su situación actual, la cual comenzó cuando estaba por llegar a la torre del Kage, en donde escucho la voz de su papi rubio anunciándole a otro ninja que él buscaría a Gaara, sin embargo, cuando iba a interceptarlo para hacerle compañía, noto que pasos detrás de Naruto iba Sasuke. ¡El maldito Uchiha estaba siguiendo a su papi! Por esa razón comenzó a seguir al bastardo, no dejaría que se acercara a su progenitor.

Al poco rato noto que era seguida por dos grupos; el primero eran sus pelirrojos hermanos y su primo Shinki, quienes se acercaron a ella al detenerse unos momentos porque las personas de enfrente se detuvieron. El segundo grupo, resultaron ser el equipo de los Uchiha; había evitado hablar con ellos después del desayuno del día anterior, y es que después de hablar con Yuu, reconocía que tal vez si exagero un poco su regalo.

Ahora recordaba como todo se había convertido en una persecución.

Gaara era buscado por Naruto, quien a su vez era seguido por Sasuke, al cual se juraba a sí misma no le dejaría acercarse, los menores Sabaku No la seguían, y detrás de ellos estaba el equipo 7 de la hoja… eso era de locos.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Karura?

-¡Yuu! / ¡Yuu-oniichan! -exclamaron la pelinegra y los menores sorprendidos por la repentina aparición del castaño, quien se encontraba cómodamente sentado en la parte de arriba de la pared que usaba Karura para acechar.

-Hola…-saludo Yuu- ¿Y bien?

La Uzumaki suspiro, Yuu la instaba a arreglar las cosas con los otros pelinegros, sin embargo estaba avergonzada por la muestra de _"cariño"_ del día anterior y luego el hecho de que los evitara por la noche.

-Anda. Ve...-El castaño rio un poco ante la mirada fulmínate de Karura por sus palabras.

Mientras los más pequeños no entendían que sucedía, solo sabían que el hecho de que tuvieran que compartir a su hermana mayor con aquellos ninjas no era de su agrado. Reconocían que eran interesantes y fuertes. El problema yacía en el padre; su hermana odiaba al _"tío Sasuke"_ y si el estar cerca de los Uchiha la lastimaba, el deber de ellos era alejar todo lo que la dañara.

Se lo prometieron a su hermano mayor. Enfrente de la tumba de Itachi, prometieron cuidar de Karura. Al ser ambos hermanos pares, entendían el sentimiento de pérdida de su hermana mayor por no tener a su gemelo al lado.

-¿Cuánto más piensan seguirnos? -preguntó tranquilamente Karura al aire- ¡Salgan!

Pasaron unos minutos para que el equipo de Konoha saliera de su escondite, no había motivo para seguir ocultándose si ya habían sido descubiertos pero les daba vergüenza salir, no querían ser considerados por su hermana como acosadores. Los de la arena sonrieron un poco al ver la actitud de los contrarios, quienes querían aparentar mantener la calma pero los nervios los traicionaban.

-Acérquense…

Los integrantes del equipo siete se miraron entre sí, invitando al contrario a dar el primer pasó. Ninguno de los hermanos Uchiha quería ser el primero.

-Parece que te tienen miedo. Bien hecho. -susurro Yuu, quien había bajado colocándose al lado de Karura.

La chica bufo avergonzada ante la burla de su pareja. **_*Parece ser que si…*_** pensó con una tonta sonrisa la Uzumaki. Una gota de sudor se instaló en su frente cuando los pelinegros se empujaban entre sí para acercarse, ninguno quería ser el primero.

-Ve tú…-susurraba el chico.

-Eres el mayor…-alega la chica.

-Acérquense, no muerdo...

-…Mucho. -la pelinegra les dio un leve golpe al equipo de Suna con la palma de su mano por interrumpirla y _quemarla_ más de lo que ella misma hizo.

Los mellizos rieron al ver a su hermana mayor suspirar porque ellos no la ayudaban con su intervención, era obvio que Karura trataba de tranquilizar a los contrarios y ellos no aportaban nada a su favor.

-Vengan… _tampoco es que sea la mala del cuento._..-la Uzumaki murmuro lo último.

Sus nuevos hermanos habían dejado de empujarse y sus ojos reflejaban el estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por los rivales en el examen _, "no mordía mucho"_ pero aun así lo hacía.

Cerro los ojos para concentrarse unos segundos en sentir el chakra de Sasuke, no encontrándolo donde debería estar, a unos pasos de ella. El muy maldito se le había escapado, concentrándose un poco más localizo su asqueroso chakra no muy lejos de ahí, probablemente siguiendo a su rubio padre, sin embargo estaba debatiéndose entre seguirlo o no, cuando centro de nuevo su atención en sus medios hermanos pelinegros, quienes la miraban con duda. No podía dejarlos así. Al menos se los debía.

Mitsuki aprovecho que sus amigos se habían quedado quietos para empujarlos con la suficiente fuerza para quedar a unos tres pasos de Karura, quien le sonreía agradecida por su aporte. Ryuu y Sarada estaban seguros de que de no ser por su orgullo, ya hubieran salido corriendo de ahí. Querían estar cerca de su nueva hermana pero aun con la explicación del golpe del día anterior y la charla con el Kazekage, aún tenían sus dudas sobre _"el no odio_ " de parte de la Uzumaki.

-Teníamos planes de entrenar un rato, ¿porque no vienen? -la amable invitación de parte de Yuu fue un gran alivio para Karura, ya que no sabía cómo invitarlos a pasar el rato.

-Nosotros...

-Aceptamos.-Mitsuki volvió a hablar, antes que sus compañeros se negaran.- Seria de gran ayuda probar terreno de un combate en la arena antes de la segunda prueba de mañana.

-Traidor...

Tanto Yuu como Karura cubrieron sus labios para evitar que los demás vieran que sonreían ante la acusación en murmullo de los Uchiha, eran tan tiernos.

-¡A entrenar! -gritaron los mellizos pelirrojos jalando cada quien un brazo de Yuu y alejándose con Shinki a su lado.

Mito quien ya estaba de nuevo en el suelo, quiso probar ahora los brazos de Mitsuki, el chakra del chico era interesante por lo que sin pena y con gran confianza estiro sus brazos hacia él.

-Cárgame...

Más que orden, a todos les pareció que la niña lo pedía con gran anhelo, por lo que después de intercambiar miradas con Karura en busca de una aprobación, la cual obtuvo cuando ella asintió, Mitsuki tomo en brazos a la pelirroja, siguiendo a los que se fueron primero con la intención de darles espacio a los hermanos pelinegros.

-¡Vamos!

Los hermanos Uchiha se sobresaltaron al sentir la mano de Karura en sus hombros, con gran rapidez vieron que entre ellos, la mayor estaba con una sonrisa y siendo empujados por ella fueron con los demás en dirección a las afueras de la aldea. Cada uno miro a un lado contrario, para evitar que la mayor se diera cuenta del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Karura prefirió actuar normal, tal como lo haría con cualquiera de sus hermanos. Estaba segura que si seguía sus neuronas, al final solo terminaría metiendo la pata y solo provocaría un malentendido. Por todo eso, llego a la conclusión que actuaría como su papi haría, simplemente no pensaría y se dejaría guiar por sus instintos que le otorgaban su sangre Uzumaki, la que siempre la salvaba de malos momentos.

-No hablan mucho ¿verdad? -pregunto de manera burlona Karura y es que a pesar de haber alcanzado a los demás que conversaban alegremente entre todos, los Uchiha no decían nada.

Los pelinegros se avergonzaron cuando la mayor comenzó una charla en forma de juego sobre lo antisociales que resultaban ser los ninjas de Konoha. Aunque no lo expresaron, algo dentro de ellos se alegró de que Karura no los llamara específicamente Uchiha, sentían que ese apelativo los separaba de ella.

-Seguro es porque tiene miedo de nosotros. -comentó Kushina con una sonrisa, siguiendo la plática creada para jugar.

-Eso es porque los ninjas de Konoha hemos decidido barrer el suelo con los ninjas de Suna. -dijo Sarada con soberbia fingida, animándose por fin a unirse a la charla.

La descendiente Haruno se sonrojo cuando todos enmudecieron unos segundos por su repentina intervención y solo la miraban como si fuera un espectro de otro mundo. ¡Incluso Ryuu la miraba así!... Hablo, ok, tampoco era para tanto. Eso era lo que quería Karura ¿cierto? Que hablara. Pues hablo. No tenían que verla así. Deseaba que le dijeran algo, lo que fuera.

Más no tuvo que expresarlo ya que de un momento a otro, todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Ya lo ha dicho! -grito feliz Kushina en el momento en que comenzó a correr hacia su destino.- ¡Prepárense!

-Aceptamos el reto. -agrego Yashamaru con una sonrisa detrás de su hermana.

-Eso para ellos significo un reto -aclaro Shinki antes de seguir a su equipo.

Los Uchiha enmudecieron, nunca esperaron que esas palabras las tomaran como un reto tan personal y más al estar jugando.

-Así está mejor. -dijo Karura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Bien hecho Sarada.

Karura y Yuu comenzaron a reír nuevamente ante la expresión de completa confusión de Sarada. Internamente la Uzumaki se sintió inmensamente feliz, con esas palabras sus medios hermanos de Konoha se habían ganado a sus pelirrojos favoritos. De esa manera nunca se vería en la necesidad de escoger algún bando.

 ** _:::_**

El equipo 7 de Konoha fue guiado a la parte trasera de Suna, donde desde lejos visualizaron algunos árboles. Estaban más que sorprendidos, ya que según los conocimientos que tenían de aquella aldea, sabían que era pura arena, sin una gran variedad de vegetación. Pero ahí estaban, entrando a lo que parecía ser un gran bosque, lleno de árboles enormes, pasto y flores.

-Tenía entendido que no crecía vegetación aquí…-dijo Mitsuki mirando alrededor los enormes árboles.

-Y es verdad. -respondió Karura con tranquilidad, guiando al grupo junto con Yuu entre la maleza.

-¿Entonces?

-Esta zona fue construida por el tío Naru y los Bijuu…-dijo Shinki de manera tranquila.

-¿Los Bijuu? -pregunto el equipo de Konoha con asombro, tampoco tenían conocimiento de que el poder de las bestias con cola fuera constructivo.

-Sí. -dijo Kushina con una sonrisa mientras era ayudada por su mellizo a brincar un tronco hueco caído.- ¿A que son asombrosos?

Inconscientemente el equipo de Konoha asintió. Después de la guerra se habían modificado los contenidos de los libros de texto que les entregaban en la academia, así como muchas de las historias habían cambiado varias cosas por lo que varias cosas eran diferentes. Pero la mayoría coincidía en que el poder excesivo de las bestias con cola era destructivo, además que se desconocía el paradero de todas ellas después de la guerra. Actualmente descubrían que el poder de los demonios podía crear vida e incluso les había sido revelado, la ubicación de los Bijuu.

Sus vidas nunca se vieron relacionadas en cosas tan importantes, ni habían sido envueltos en tantos problemas familiares. Algo que no les parecía tan malo, después de todo su familia siempre se había reducido a sus padres y sus abuelos maternos, en ocasiones a los amigos de sus padres pero ellos nunca se involucraban tan afondo. Ahora tenían otros hermanos, que a pesar de no conocer a uno físicamente conocían su esencia; a su familia se unían otros dos tíos, Gaara y Naruto serían sus favoritos, no tenían duda; y tal vez los pelirrojos menores podrían ser algo así como primos o hermanos, dependería de los Sabaku No.

-Es un regalo que les hicieron a Itachi y Mito. -aclaro Karura.- Aunque luego alegaron que era porque necesitaríamos de un lugar así para entrenar, que la sequedad de Suna no ayudaba, blah, blah, blah…

Con esas palabras y la expresión que hizo, quedo claro que no creía nada de lo que les habían dicho los Bijuu, quienes ayudados por su lado Tsundere, quisieron ocultar el lindo gesto que les hicieron a los chicos.

-Se nota que no es verdad. -comento Sarada con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Y la verdad? ¿La sabes? -pregunto Ryuu de manera curiosa.

-…La descubrí cuando mi papi se burlaba de Kurama por ser tan tímido. -la Uzumaki rio- La verdad es que a todos nos gusta estar rodeados de la naturaleza y eso, hacía que ninguno quisiera viajar seguido aquí; algo que a su vez dificultaba que papá regresara a su trabajo como Kazekage, ya que tampoco queríamos que se alejara de nosotros. -confeso- Al final Kurama y los tíos decidieron ayudar a mis padres creando esto para que no nos opusiéramos tanto a venir.

-Es nuestro oasis personal. -dijo Kushina con gran alegría.

-¿Cómo pudieron crear esto? -pregunto sorprendida Sarada mirando el lugar.

-Usando el chakra de Kurama, mi papi le dio vida a los árboles; la hierba fue con ayuda del chakra de Saiken; y el lago se creó con ayuda del chakra de Hat-san e Isobu, asimismo el agua es utilizada para la aldea también. -contesto Yashamaru con tranquilidad

Yuu movió unas hojas de gran tamaño que bloqueaban su paso, para cuando los visitantes atravesaron la abertura se encontraron con un paisaje muy hermoso. Un gran prado lleno de flores de todo tipo, rodeado por árboles normales y frutales, dejando en el centro un gran lago. El ambiente era refrescante contrario al calor que habían estado sintiendo, sumándole cierto sentimiento de paz. No podían creer que esa zona existiera en tierra tan seca como lo era Suna.

 ** _*Este lugar se parece.*_** fue el pensamiento de los hermanos Uchiha

-Para ser un lugar tan exótico en estas tierras, está muy solitario. -comento el albino.- Considerando que un sitio tan bello este tan cerca de la aldea, es un misterioso el hecho de que no hay nadie más aquí.

-No es tan misterioso. -dijo Yuu con tranquilidad.

-El chakra de Matatabí y Shukaku crean una barrera para que el calor sofocante que reina en el desierto no afecte el lugar y a su vez para mantener a las personas alejadas. -aclaro Karura.- Una barrera similar a la que rodea la aldea del remolino.

-¿Qué tipo de barrera tiene? -pregunto Sarada interesada mientras dejaban sus mochilas en el suelo, se prepararían para el entrenamiento y necesitaban sacar algunas cosas.

-La barrera es del mismo tipo que la de Uzushiogakure, donde solo se permite el acceso a las personas con la sangre Uzumaki, no importa en qué porcentaje, mientras esté presente. Es ese tipo de barrera. -contesto Kushina.

Su hermana mayor se perdió unos momentos en sus pensamientos en dirección a un Sauce (un tipo de árbol) alejado unos cuantos metros de ellos, y el cual les traía recuerdos a toda su familia.

-Así que, ¿aquí solo pueden entrar ustedes? -pregunto Ryuu.

-No. -el equipo 7 se mostró confuso por la respuesta de Yuu- Ustedes entraron sin problemas ¿cierto? -los pelinegros asintieron- Al igual que en Uzushiogakure puedes entrar aun sin ser Uzumaki por medio de un sello, el mismo que tiene mi mamá y yo. -el descendiente Hyuga mostro un pequeño tatuaje en su muñeca.- Aquí puedes entrar mientras no desees dañar el lugar, solo deseando pasar el rato. Es algo insignificante tal vez, pero para mis tíos y los chicos, este pequeño oasis contiene muchos recuerdos. -termino viendo a su novia, quien no se movía de su lugar, con su atención fijamente en aquel árbol.

-Ustedes solo nos siguieron, así que en realidad no pensaron mucho sobre qué hacer aquí. Si ahora no hay nadie, se deberá a que muchos están disfrutando de las atracciones que hay debido al examen, pero por lo regular hay muchos niños aquí. -agrego Shinki también dándole una mirada rápido a aquel árbol y recibiendo un botella de agua de su hermano mayor.

-¿Cómo es su aldea? -pregunto Sarada rompiendo el silencio que se formó cuando todos se fijaron en Karura y el hecho de que los ignorara- Nunca había escuchado sobre ella.

-Uzushiogakure es una aldea que se había mantenido alejada del exterior, y más al ser destruida en su totalidad tiempo atrás, durante una guerra por lo que es normal que no escucharas de ella. -continuo Yashamaru con una expresión pasmada por la repentina pregunta.- Es pequeña pero también tranquila, rodeada por un gran bosque de un lado y agua del otro, siendo atravesada por la mitad, por un rio creado durante su destrucción.

-Mi papi ha trabajado muy duro para regresar la aldea a su esplendor, así que muy pronto empezaran a escuchar de ella. -agrego Kushina colocándose un protector que saco de la mochila de su mellizo.

Fue en ese momento en que los de Konoha notaron que ambos pelirrojos tenían un espiral en las bandanas y no el logo característico de la arena.

-¿Por qué tienes un espiral aquí y no el sello de la arena? -Sarada no pudo evitar que su curiosidad saliera, sonrojándose al reparar en que se había acercado mucho al pelirrojo para tocar el protector.- Perdón.

-Está bien. -dijo el mellizo menor con un toque carmín en las mejillas, era tímido con las chicas que no tuvieran su sangre.- Tanto Kushina como yo representamos a la aldea del remolino en el examen, somos candidatos de ahí.

-Pero su compañero llevaba la bandana de Suna. -exclamo Ryuu, estaba seguro que aquel chico con el que rivalizo durante la primera prueba, llevaba la marca de la arena en el protector ese día.

-Él es de Suna. /Yo soy de Suna…-contestaron al unísono los Sabaku No.

-¿Entonces cómo es posible que sean un equipo? Nunca se había visto un equipo con integrantes de dos aldeas.

-No debería ser legal…

-Oye, oye. Que no estamos haciendo trampa. -Karura regreso su atención a la conversación.- Nuestros padres han firmado un tratado de absoluta lealtad entre aldeas.

-¿Absoluta lealtad?

-Es una forma de decir que son la misma aldea. -dijo Yuu mientras se colocaba un traje similar al de su padre Neji.- Serán tratadas como una sola pero mantendrán sus costumbres y sus nombres por separados.

-De esa forma podemos formar un equipo y representar diferentes aldeas. -continuo Yashamaru con una sonrisa.- Véanlo como la mano derecha y la izquierda de un solo cuerpo.

-¿Por qué Konoha no ha hecho algo así? -Pregunto Ryuu.- El sexto está casado con la hermana del Kazekage.

-Ya se firmó. -los miembros de la aldea vecina abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, no habían escuchado nada de eso.- Se dará a conocer después de los exámenes, así como también las firmas de las otras aldeas. Mi papi es muy querido por todos. -dijo Karura con gran orgullo y una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

-Es por eso que hay mucha gente de otras aldeas aunque no apoyen a ningún equipo, incluso los Kage's de las demás aldeas están llegando…-murmuro Ryuu para sí, al resolver un hecho al que no le dio importancia pero llamo su atención.

-Además de que todos los Kage's querían venir a vernos a nosotros. -presumió Kushina con pose victoriosa.

-Son nuestros tíos, así que es normal…-dijo de manera tranquila Yashamaru, estaba acostumbrado a la presunción sana de su hermana.

-¿Tíos? ¿Los cinco Kage's?

-Todos vivieron alguna anécdota con nuestros padres en el pasado y los estiman, así que desde pequeños nos han pedido que los veamos como tíos, ellos nos tratan como sobrinos, por lo que no hay razón para negarnos. -dijo Karura tranquilamente.- Mito es la consentida. -acuso ante la sorpresa de los pelinegros.- La tía Kuro la consiente en cualquier cosa, incluso trae maletas llenas de ropa para ella cada vez que nos visita.

-Bueno, zanjemos ese tema. En este momento lo importante es el examen chunnin, no la política. -dijo Yuu de manera formal.- De eso que se encarguen nuestros padres.

Mitsuki deposito a la pequeña Mito en el suelo, quien sin perder tiempo se acercó a Kushina buscando un libro en la mochila que cargaba su hermana. Una vez que encontró su tesoro, se acercó a Karura, jalando la parte baja de su traje ninja para llamar su atención. Sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras, la mayor ya sabía lo que buscaba, por lo que se cortó levemente su pulgar con un kunai.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu. -Apoyo la mano en el suelo.

-Gracias Onee-sama.-dijo la más pequeña.

Un poco confusos por la repentina invocación de Karura, el equipo 7 retrocedió, observando como aparecía después del humo una imponente figura de un gran lobo negro.

-¿Él es…? -Los hermanos Uchiha no podían creer que vieran ese lobo de manera tan cerca y en la vida real.

-Cuanto tiempo Karura. -dijo el lobo con un tono serio pero con toques de prepotencia.- Veo que hay más gente de lo normal.

-¡Hey! -saludo la pelinegra con una sonrisa nerviosa, no era lo suyo tratar con aquel animal pero lo hacía por Mito.- Ellos son…

-No importa, lo sabes. -hablo de manera cortante el lobo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los mellizos pelirrojos quienes lo saludaban con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa.

-Hey. -lo saludaron los mellizos. Los hijos de Hinata se limitaron a saludarlo con una leve reverencia.

-¡Yoru! -grito Mito subiendo de un salto al lomo del animal. El lobo comenzó a caminar hacia el gran árbol lejos de los demás.

-¿Él es el mismo lobo que vimos con Itachi? -peguntó Ryuu colocándose al lado de su hermana mayor.

-Perdonen su falta de modales. -dijo Karura con una sonrisa en respuesta.- Se llama Yoru y es un lobo muy malhumorado pero no es malo.

-Mi padre me había dicho que los lobos ninjas habían dejado de servir a los humanos. -dijo Mitsuki. -Tenía entendido que el invocarlos en la actualidad era imposible, incluso que los lobos ninjas se habían extinguido.

Los ninjas de Konoha observaron el mismo árbol que llamo la atención de todos cuando llegaron, lugar donde el animal se había acostado en el suelo mientras que la pequeña Mito estaba recargada sobre él. Ambos en perfecta tranquilidad, mientras Yoru escuchaba a la pequeña leer en voz alta.

-Es algo complicado…

-¡Dejemos la plática del pesado de Yoru para después, hay que entrenar! -ordeno Kushina arrastrando con ella a Sarada, si comenzaban a hablar nunca entrenarían.

-Hablaremos más tarde…-dijo Karura siguiendo a las chicas a una zona que tenían específicamente para eso y en donde no dañaran la vegetación.

Un poco curiosos por el lobo, los de Konoha decidieron seguir al grupo contrario, el día apenas empezaba por lo que tenían aun tiempo para hablar, encima de que no les caería mal aprender un poco sobre el estilo de pelea de los anfitriones, seguramente aprenderían cosas utilices para usar durante el examen.

Asimismo Karura durante el traslado a ese bosque, les había prometido enseñarles algunos trucos para la segunda prueba, algo que agradecían y les emocionaba. Recibir consejos de su hermana mayor, no sonaba ni se sentía mal.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Contestando RW:**

 **Kokoa Kirkland: Bueno, si se siente pena ajena hacia el emo pero se lo merece.**

 **jennitaime: ¿Verdad que si? Esperemps que escuche a Gaara.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas finales:**

 ** _Yukihana:_** ¡Hola! Bueno, por aquí dejo el capítulo de esta semana.

Ya vimos el encuentro entre padre e hija, el enfrentamiento de ambos padres con el pasado, el rechazo de Karura por su sangre, como se enteran los hermanos Uchiha, así como un pequeño encuentro de ellos con Itachi, ahora era turno de un acercamiento con su hermana… Por cierto, pido disculpas por un error que cometí, había estado trabajando con que el hijo de Hinata con Kankuro se llama Shiki, cuando en realidad el personaje se llama Shinki en "Boruto: the movie"…

También les aviso que gano el ¡MADANARU!, razón por la que ya estoy trabajando en él, junto a otro One-shot de Kuroko no Basquet, el nuevo capítulo de Bund y el siguiente capítulo de Aprecia, todo para el 14 y 15... -voy a morir (TToTT)-

Deséenme suerte y que los termine a tiempo.

 ** _Se cuidan~_**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	18. Lobos ninjas

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17 - Lobos ninjas -**

* * *

 **.**

Aun se encontraban entrenando a las afueras de la aldea o al menos hasta hace poco habían estado haciéndolo, ya que en realidad los ninjas de Konoha y Karura, se encontraban en ese momento observando como Yuu, literalmente, les hacía comer arena a los mellizos y a Shinki.

El castaño no tenía el título de Anbu por nada y, aunque se tratara de sus hermanos políticos y de sangre no tenía piedad a la hora de hacerles saber que él seguía siendo más fuerte.

-¿No piensas ayudarlos? -pregunto Sarada después de beber agua, observando como Kushina salía disparada por una patada hacia el lago.

-No, si lo hiciera, entonces no tendría caso todo este entrenamiento ligero. -respondió Karura, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza cuando escucho como Yashamaru se quejaba.

El pelirrojo se había distraído unos segundos para ver el estado de su melliza, acción que Yuu aprovecho golpeándolo en la cara y mandándolo a un árbol cercano.

 ** _*¿Ligero?*_** los hermanos Uchiha regresaron su atención al enfrentamiento o más bien, matanza. Si eso era considerado el calentamiento para Karura, entonces en verdad no podían imaginar cómo sería un verdadero entrenamiento. Cada vez más, las palabras de Gaara eran creíbles. Huesos rotos, cortadas profundas, muerte por inanición, todo aquello ya no sonaba a una exageración.

Los mellizos no podían ni siquiera acercarse al mayor por mucho que Shinki tratara de distraerlo, no podían ni siquiera tocarle un cabello entre los tres. La arena personal de los pelirrojos era inservible ya que el castaño había usado un jutsu de agua, dejándola toda inutilizable, obligándolos a enfrentarse a él en un encuentro de taijutsu, y no es que fueran malos, pero no estaban al nivel del rival.

Mientras que Shinki trataba de cubrir a sus compañeros con su arena de hierro pero Yuu era aún más rápido que su Kekkei Genkai. Hacía rato que su hermano mayor había dejado su marioneta inutilizable, haciéndolo lamentar haberla usado en ese entrenamiento al ser consciente que debía repararla antes de la segunda fase del examen en dos días. El hijo de Kankuro se juró internamente, acusar a Yuu con sus padres y obligarlo a que lo ayudara a repararla.

El hecho de que Mito se encontraba dormida cómodamente en el pelaje del lobo era algo que les causaba cierta curiosidad a los de Konoha, ya que no muy lejos de ella se libraba un gran estruendo de diversas técnicas enfrentándose y ella ni se inmutaba. Eso les indico a los ninjas de la hoja que la pequeña no se despertaría aunque le callera un meteorito.

Ryuu recordó que tenía algunas preguntas para Karura al notar que en realidad Yoru no estaba dormido, solamente se mantenía inmóvil ahí, sin poner atención a nada, demostrando que en verdad lo que hicieran los humanos no le importaba pero protegía a la más pequeña.

-¡Oye! -al no saber cómo dirigirse a su hermana, solo pudo dirigirse así. La mayor le prestó atención.- Ese es el mismo lobo que estaba con Itachi en la ilusión que nos mostraste ¿cierto?

Sarada y Mitsuki dirigieron su mirada hacia Mito y el animal. Karura sabía que el sentido de audición del lobo era muy avanzado por lo que seguramente estaría al pendiente de la conversación en cuanto escucho mencionar el nombre de Itachi, eso la libraría de tener que explicarlo dos veces.

-Sí, es él. -respondió la pelinegra tomando un poco de agua- Yoru e Itachi eran muy unidos por lo que sentí que era una buena forma de que lo conocieran…

-¿Entonces lo que dijo Mitsuki es falso? -pregunto Sarada al recordar lo que su compañero menciono de esos animales.- Lo digo porque tanto Itachi y tu parecen ser contratistas de los lobos.

-No, lo que dijo es verdad. -respondió Karura deslizándose en el árbol detrás de ella.- Tiempos atrás los lobos ninjas fueron traicionados por sus contratistas, por lo que decidieron abandonar a los humanos. Por varios años se mantuvieron ajenos a las cosas de nuestro mundo, aun lo hacen en realidad.

-¿Entonces como terminaron con ustedes? -pregunto Mitsuki mientras sonreía, siempre deseando saciar su curiosidad innata, heredara de su padre.

-Durante la primera misión de Nii-san, al pasar por un rio vio a un cachorro ahogándose. Él lo rescato, después de asegurarse que viviría y no le daría hipotermia, lo dejo en el bosque. -respondió la mayor- Nii-san pensó que era un perro...-rio un poco al recordar cuando su hermano le conto la historia- Digamos que Itachi no era una persona a la que le importaran las diferencias, ni se fija en algunos detalles…

En la mente de ambos Uchiha la imagen de cierto rubio se hizo presente, Gaara les había dicho que Itachi se parecía a su papi en ciertas cosas, y con lo poco que habían convivido con Naruto, era suficiente para notar que el mayor era de cierta manera inocente y despistado.

-...Nii-san aún estaba de misión, cuando Miska, el líder de la manada, nos visitó en la aldea del remolino pidiendo hablar con él. Al parecer reconocieron el símbolo en la bandana, de esa manera dieron con nosotros. -contaba la pelinegra jugando con su protector- Cuando papá le dijo que no estaba, el lobo alfa dijo que lo esperaría ya que debía pagar una deuda. Estuvo en la aldea alrededor de tres días y en cuanto llego mi hermano le ofreció darle lo que quisiera en agradecimiento de salvar al cachorro. El honor es algo importante para ellos.

-Así que Itachi les pidió firmar un contrato. -concluyo Ryuu observando al animal de gran tamaño.

-No. -los de Konoha la miraron sin comprender entonces lo que pasaba- Nii-san les pidió que fueran amigos…

-¿Amigos?

-Amigos. -respondió Karura con una risilla, a todos los que les contaba la historia hacían la misma pregunta.- Solo eso. Nii-san no quería nada más.

-¿Qué paso después? -pregunto Mitsuki interesado en como las cosas terminaron de ese modo.

-Miska se negó, diciendo que no podía ser amigo de un humano. -respondió Karura con un toque nostálgico.- Le dijo que lo más cercano que podía ofrecerle sería un contrato. Nii-san lo acepto, pero muy contrario a lo que esperaban los lobos, él nunca los invocaba en batalla, sino para pasar el rato. Dar un paseo por el bosque, jugar con los niños de la aldea, sentarse en aquel árbol y leer durante horas… Quiero creer que ese gesto y el convivir con mi hermano, fue lo que convenció a la manada de que Itachi era especial y diferente a los humanos que conocieron antes. -se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto- Al final todos adoraron a Itachi, lo llamaban un miembro importante de la manada. Ellos mismos fueron los que le pidieron a él ser invocados para protegerlo durante una batalla. Yoru y Miska eran las invocaciones que acudían principalmente a su llamado.

-Así que por eso Yoru-san estaba dentro de la ilusión.

-Al año de pertenecer a la manada, era raro ver a Itachi sin ser acompañado por un lobo… -agrego Karura- Por otra parte Yoru es el cachorro que él salvo, así que siempre que podía se le pegaba.

-¿Toda tu familia es unida a los lobos?

-No. Los únicos que son queridos por ellos son papi, Mito e Itachi. -respondió Karura- Supongo que es porque comparten similitudes en su actitud. A todos los demás nos tratan normal. Me atrevería a decir que solo nos tratan por cortesía, pero sé que existe cierto lazo después de todos estos años. Tal vez algo extraño pero un lazo al fin.

-Pero tú tienes un contrato.

-Eso es porque hasta hace poco Mito no podía manejar su chakra, yo soy la que invoca a Yoru cuando ella lo pide. Soy algo así como un puente. -Karura cerró sus ojos, escuchando como la pelea seguía su curso, inundándose además de los sonidos del bosque para relajar su mente.

-Así que para los lobos, ¿Mito es también parte de la manada? -pregunto Sarada con una sonrisa.- Se nota que son muy unidos.

-Sí. -respondió la mayor aun con los ojos cerrados.- Para los lobos la pérdida de Itachi fue tan dolorosa como para nosotros, su familia, así que de alguna forma entiendo que Mito y Yoru sean apegados. Se ayudan con su dolor.

El lugar quedo en silencio, ya que nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Siendo Karura a la que menos le gustaba ese tipo de ambiente, se decidió por presentar a los Uchiha con el lobo, de ese modo podría llevar sus próximos planes sin problemas. Se levantó de su lugar, indicándoles a sus medios hermanos que la siguieran. Los que aun combatían habían dejado de hacerlo por curiosidad al ver como los pelinegros se acercaban al animal antisocial, los mellizos comenzaron a hacer apuestas de como reaccionaria la invocación.

-¡Hey Yoru! -el lobo no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, abriendo solamente uno de sus ojos para ver a los humanos.- Quería presentarte a estos chicos.

-Ya sabes que no me interesan.

-Ya. Pero es importante, por favor, solo esta vez. -el lobo no respondió, por lo que la Uzumaki continuo.- Ellos son el equipo 7 de Konoha; él es Mitsuki…-el albino se inclinó un poco a modo de saludo- …y esto te va a gustar. Ellos son Ryuu y Sarada, son medios hermanos de Itachi y…

Los hermanos Uchiha se estremecieron aún más cuando Karura los empujo por la espalda para acercarlos al lobo. El animal que nunca se esperó aquella revelación, contuvo su deseo de querer levantarse y gritar, todo debido a que la pequeña dormía sobre él.

-¿De qué se trata esto? -gruño el animal interrumpiendo a la chica levantando un poco la parte delantera de su cuerpo para no molestar a Mito. Él conocía la historia de los gemelos.- Creí que no tenían contacto con sus otros hermanos y que tu odiabas a tu pa...

-Larga historia, algo que tú odias. -respondió Karura restándole importancia con un ademan de mano, no quería oír como se refería el lobo al hablar de Sasuke- Dejémoslo a que están aquí por el examen y no hubo remedio.

-¿Ya trataste con el bastardo? -pregunto el lobuno, él compartía los mismos sentimientos que Karura tal vez en menor grado pero estaban presentes.

Era consciente que Sasuke no era alguien del todo bueno. Aquel poder ocular maldito fue la sentencia de Itachi, de su amigo, su salvador y su hermano, así como también estaba siendo el verdugo de Karura en el presente. Además de que esa maldición era la responsable indirectamente del dolor de la familia Uzumaki.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo estás?

El rostro de la Uzumaki expreso claramente la sorpresa, alegría y la tristeza que le genero la pregunta repentina del animal. Agacho la cabeza, arrodillándose al lado del lobo, ocultando en el pelaje oscuro su rostro y sujetándolo con sus puños.

Los hermanos Uchiha no sabían cómo racionar al ver a su hermana. Ante sus ojos, la mayor, quien se había mostrado siempre fuerte, decidía, alegre e inmutable; repentinamente se veía derrotada, agotada y frágil. Cuando iban a hablar, ante ellos una leve corriente de arena -como si fuera un lazo-, se mostró, llamando su atención hacia donde se encontraban los ninjas de Suna. Yuu silenciosamente les indico que se retiraran en su dirección, con la intención de darle su espacio a Karura.

El equipo 7 no dijo nada y con cuidado se alejaron, gesto que agradeció la Uzumaki, dejando al fin el llanto salir de sus ojos y ahogando los sollozos en su interior. El conocer a Sasuke había resultado ser un golpe aún más fuerte de lo que ella misma llego a pensar, no obstante se obligó a mantenerse en pie por sus padres y hermanos. Les debía tanto después de lo haberles arrebatado a Itachi, que debía intentar complacerlos en todo, era lo menos que podía dar.

Tratar a la persona que de alguna manera le dio vida y a su vez la maldijo, no era sencillo. Era consciente que por mucho que se negara a decirlo y a escucharlo, Sasuke Uchiha era su padre biológico, algo que no podría cambiar. Relacionarse por fin con la persona que siempre deseo conocer y a la que luego decidió odiar, era algo que nunca estuvo en sus planes después del incidente.

Se había jurado nunca tener que tratar con aquel sujeto que daño a su amado progenitor durante muchos años, que hizo mucho mal al mundo y que les heredo el sharingan. El tan afamado "bastardo" como lo denomino, no se merecía saber sobre Itachi y aun así se enteró, no se merecía ni una de sus palabras y aun así se vio obligada a hablarle, no se merecía tener hijos como Sarada y Ryuu quienes lo querían a pesar del infierno que vivían a su lado y aun así los tenia… Era un bastardo con suerte.

Aquel Uchiha solo representaba lo que ella odiaba y lo que intentaba suprimir de su propio ser. Ella no quería ser igual a él, pero la sangre dentro de sí llevaba el sentimiento del "odio" muy bien impregnado. La herencia Uchiha parecía ser ese cruel y destructivo sentimiento.

-Así que en verdad te preocupas por mi…-intento hacerlo sonar como una burla, mas no lo logro.

Yoru no dijo nada, recostándose de nuevo en sus patas delanteras, abrazando a Karura levemente con su hocico, conocía lo suficiente a la chica para saber que en verdad estaba sufriendo y como era común en ella, lo hacía sola. Cuando enterraron a Itachi no solo fue su cuerpo, sino también un pedazo de sus padres y hermanos menores, además de un gran miembro de la manada… incluso la misma Karura se había enterrado aquel día. La pelinegra se había encerrado en su interior, siempre aparentando ser la hija, la hermana, la novia y la ninja perfecta, dejando atrás a la dulce, caprichosa y juguetona niña que él conoció como sombra de Itachi.

Era verdad que nunca les había demostrado a los mellizos y Karura más allá de un trato cortés, pero eso no significaba que no los quisiera y velara por ellos. Cada uno se había ganado su cariño con algún gesto inconsciente e inocente, que significo mucho para él y su manada, el hecho de no decirlo era solo por orgullo. Los pequeños eran muy burlones y traviesos a la hora de tomar confianza, la prueba eran los grandes Bijuu, quienes no se salvaban de sus maldades, razón por la que se limitaban a un leve contacto.

Los lobos ninjas velarían por la familia Uzumaki y Sabaku No siempre, eran el tesoro de su miembro más querido -Itachi- después de todo y de ellos también. Aquellos humanos les enseñaron que no todo estaba perdido para la humanidad.

-Gracias Yoru…

-Cállate mocosa…

Aun ahora se contenía por no ir a despedazar a aquel maldito que se ocultaba, no quería que la chica se cerrara, primero la dejaría expresarse para que pudiera liberar un poco su carga.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

Sasuke era consciente que su hija lo seguía desde hacía un rato. A diferencia del chakra de Naruto, el cual no podía sentir por muy cerca que estuviera del rubio, la presencia de Karura resaltaba de manera perfecta. Le llamo la atención cuando dejo de sentirla durante la persecución, debatiéndose si seguir acechando a su rubio amado o ir tras su hija. Cuando vio que el rubio se había encontrado con Gaara, que no perdió tiempo para comerse a besos a su esposo, se decidió por ir tras Karura, debía apresurarse en obtener su perdón a fin de cuentas y si se quedaba a oír como Naruto profesaba el amor que sentía por el pelirrojo, estaba seguro de cometer un crimen.

No fue difícil dar con localización exacta de su retoño, un extraño bosque a espaldas de Suna, lugar que le pareció más raro que nada pero al que le restó importancia al notar que sus otros hijos también se encontraban ahí en compañía de los hijos del mapache. Bien podría haber hecho acto de presencia pero se abstuvo de ello cuando vio cómo su digna hija se derrumbaba repentinamente frente a un gran lobo.

Por primera vez deseo consolar a alguien, deseo ayudar a aligerar aquel sufrir pero no lo hizo al no saber qué hacer y al reparar que su presencia posiblemente no sería bien deseada. Para evadir ver aquella escena de su querida hija llorando, centró su atención en Sarada y Ryuu, quienes miraban desde lejos de vez en cuando a Karura con claras intenciones de intervenir, pero siempre eran detenidos por el hijo de Neji y los mellizos pelirrojos, quienes fingían no darse cuenta de nada y seguían practicando alguna técnica.

Se dio cuenta que el gran lobo emitía cierta aura asesina cuando miraba de reojo en su dirección, por lo cual dedujo que sabía sobre su presencia ahí, y aunque sintió curiosidad por aquel animal no le dio mayor importancia. A partir de ese momento se quedó en ese oasis misterioso, observando la práctica de sus hijos. Karura después de un rato en aquella posición se había levantando y unido a los demás para continuar con el entrenamiento.

El ver como Karura le ayudaba a Sarada con el manejo de los kunai´s y a Ryuu le ayudaba con algún jutsu de fuego, le provoco una sensación de alegría y vacío. El primero se debía a que su primogénita en verdad era una habilidosa Kunoichi, un orgullo. Mientras que el segundo se debía a que por unos momentos alcanzo a escuchar una leve plática entre sus hijas, entendiendo que Karura estaba ocupando el lugar que a él le tocaba y nunca ocupo, instruir a sus hijos en las artes ninjas, no probarlos o evaluarlos, enseñarles.

-¿Quién te enseño a manejarlo de esta manera? -alcanzo a escuchar como Sarada comenzaba de nuevo con una plática cuando por fin pudo manejar el arma con mayor rapidez y de manera efectiva.

-Mi padre. No es de practicar mucho el enfrentamiento mano a mano debido a su defensa absoluta, pero él me mostro como hacerlo cuando me frustre porque no me salía igual que papi. -explico Karura.- Me dijo que tal vez debido a mi gran visión el hacerlo como mi papi me retrasaba, provocando que no coordinara mi cuerpo con mi mente.

-Gaara-sama es genial y es un gran padre. -La Uchiha tomo asiento junto a su hermana.

-Lo sé. Él dice que cada uno tiene su estilo de pelea y no siempre nos acomoda otro. -continuaba la mayor.- Al parecer lo mismo se aplicaba a ti. ¿Tú a quien querías imitar al usar una espada?

-A Sasuke. -confeso Sarada quedándose quieta en su lugar, mirando su mano con la nueva arma que le dio su hermana.- Quería perfeccionar su misma técnica para ver si eso le complacía. -la Uzumaki no supo que decir, ya que si abría la boca estaba segura de insultar al bastardo- Pero supongo que nuestro estilo de pelea tampoco es igual. Al final nunca pude usar la espada correctamente.

-Ve el lado bueno…-La chica con lentes fijo sus ojos en los de su hermana quien parecía feliz.- Resulto que tu estilo de pelea se asemeja más al mío, usar los kunai, y por consiguiente también a...

-Itachi. -concluyo la menor.

-No…-interrumpió Karura- Yo iba a decir a mi padre. Nuestro estilo es similar al de mi padre, al gran Gaara del desierto. Además de que tú y yo somos también parecidas. -Sarada sonrió al igual que su hermana.- La verdad es que a excepción del físico yo no tenía mucho en común con Nii-san, él también usaba la espada mientras que yo siempre he usado armas más pequeñas, los mellizos se limitan casi siempre a su defensa y al combate sin arma como mi papi… Así que técnicamente yo me quedaba al margen. ¡Me alegro de tenerte ahora!…

-A mí también me hace feliz. -confeso Sarada con las mejillas rojas.- Pero creí que tu e Itachi…

-Éramos polos opuestos. -a completo la chica de dos coletas.- Su personalidad era igual que la de Mito, mientras que la mía se asemeja a la de los mellizos, aun así éramos muy unidos. El árbol donde están Yoru y Mito era el lugar favorito de él para relajarse aquí en Suna y él mío siempre ha sido en el campo de entrenamiento de la escuela.

Las hermanas continuaron hablando un rato, mientras que Yuu y Shinki entrenaban con Mitsuki y Ryuu. Las chicas reían un poco cuando alguno de los combatientes iba a parar al lago, lugar favorito al que Yuu disfrutaba mandar a los menores. Se podría decir que los únicos con la ropa seca eran el Anbu castaño, Mito y Karura. Sarada también había disfrutado de un chapuzón durante el entrenamiento. Por otra parte los mellizos habían decidido animar a los de Konoha, tal vez con la suerte de novato al enfrentar a un Anbu, podían golpearlo un poco.

Al poco rato Kushina se unió con las pelinegras, se había dado por vencida con su esperanza de que golpearan a sus primos. La Uchiha le mostro a la Sabaku No sobre plantas medicinales explicándole cuando usarlas, conocimiento que Sakura le había heredado para que siempre pudiera apoyar a sus compañeros; a cambio, la pelirroja le mostro el lugar asignado en ese bosque para la producción de plantas medicinales de la aldea.

-Wow…-exclamo la pelinegra al ver la gran plantación que había.- Hay varias que no conozco.

-Shin le dio a mis padres varias semillas para que se desarrollaran aquí en Suna y ayudaran con los tratamientos. -explico la pelirroja.- En mi equipo nadie maneja el ninjutsu médico, por lo que no podría decirte cual te serviría, pero puedes tomar las que gustes y luego les preguntamos a mis padres por las que desconozcas.

-¿En serio no habrá problemas? -pregunto Sarada no muy convencida pero queriendo tomar algunas para usarlas en el segundo examen.- No quisiera que Naruto-sama y Gaara-sama se molesten.

-No lo harán. Estas plantas están aquí para ayudar, así que te aseguro que ellos mismos te las darían encantados. -Kushina le sonrió.

Mientras Sarada recogía algunas muestras, Yashamaru se aliaba con Ryuu para derrotar a Karura, quien se había reintegrado al equipo de entrenamiento. Todos observaron el encuentro que no duro ni diez minutos cuando ambos chicos ya estaban en el lago flotando, intentando regular su respiración. La pelirroja reía mientras se acercaba a su mellizo y al Uchiha para darles una toalla, para que se secaran o terminarían enfermándose. A su vez, Sarada se acercó a su hermana que tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, había disfrutado del pequeño encuentro.

-Eso fue magnifico. -felicito.

-Gracias. Ryuu no lo hace tan mal pero necesita aprender a trabajar con otros equipos. Yashamaru es un gran ninja que se acopla al modo de pelea de sus compañeros con solo verlos una vez, por lo que eso les ayudo a mantener una pelea conmigo por unos minutos más. -menciono con un poco de presunción.

-Nos cuesta acoplarnos a los demás, queríamos ser siempre los mejores y pensábamos que el tener que acoplarnos a alguien que no puede mantener nuestro ritmo nos perjudicaría. -aclaro la chica con lentes.- Pero eso debe cambiar, ya no importa si lo somos…

-¿Ya no? -pregunto curiosa, después de todo sus hermanos le habían dicho durante el encuentro que tuvieron en el primer examen que nada importaba si no eran los primeros.

-No. Ryuu y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ya no importa que Sasuke no nos reconozca, nos basta con las personas que ya lo hacen…

Karura se sintió mal por aquella revelación pensando que sus hermanos se habían rendido en su deseo de ser reconocidos por Sasuke y estarían tristes, pero se abstuvo de hablar al reconocer el tono de alegría y liberación que había en la voz de Sarada. Sonrió internamente, al menos la otra parte de su regalo había surtido efecto en sus hermanos menores.

-…Mamá, Konohamaru-sensei, los amigos de nuestros padres, así como también nuestros compañeros de generación…

-No te olvides de mis padres e incluso mis hermanos. -agrego la chica de coletas.- También estoy yo. -coloco su mano en la cabeza de la menor.

Sarada abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa de que se agregaran más personas, y unas que se habían vuelto muy importantes en su vida. Sintiéndose feliz de ser reconocida por ellas, principalmente por su hermana, no se resistió a abrazarla.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. -la Uzumaki regreso el gesto, separándose cuando escucharon el grito de Kushina.

-¡Oye tú! Si no sales del agua te resfriaras.

Sarada rio un poco al ver a su hermano aun flotando en el lago, murmurando quien sabe qué, dedujo que seguramente Ryuu estaría repasando en su mente el encuentro con Karura. Le parecía una escena cómica ver como Kushina desde la orilla le gritaba que saliera y el contrario la ignora por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos negros se detuvieron en Yashamaru, quien se secaba su cabello con la toalla que le proporciono su melliza mientras la veía brincar, gritar y patalear por llamar la atención de Ryuu.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Karura ante el repentino mutismo de su hermana.

-Yashamaru es parecido a Gaara-sama…-murmuro la Uchiha, su cara paso de ser blanca a un rojo intenso.- Ah… Yo… Etto…Lo decía porque sus ojos son del mismo tono y el cabello corto…

-La tía Temari y el tío Kankuro aseguran que Yashamaru es la viva imagen que papá cuando tenía su edad, me gustaría saber si es verdad…-hablo con cierta tristeza Karura-…Dicen que parece un clon. Por otra parte papi asegura que Kushina se parece a la abuela con el cabello largo y rojo, la única diferencia son sus ojos. Lo más misterioso según los demás, es que a su vez ellos mismos se parecen físicamente.

-Me gustan el tono de ojos de Naruto-sama y Gaara-sama. -confeso la Uchiha.- No me importaría pasar un día viéndolos.

-A mí también me gustaría verlos…

-¡HE DICHO QUE SALGAS! -el grito de Kushina asusto a ambas pelinegras quienes solo pudieron dejar de hablar para centrar su atención en los demás.

La pelirroja había saltado empuñando un gran golpe hacia el chico flotante en el lago, quien apenas lo pudo esquivar. El golpe de Kushina dio directo en la superficie del lago, generando que el agua salpicara por doquier.

-¡Corre! -grito Karura jalando a Sarada con ella.

-¡Diablos! -expresaron Shinki y Yashamaru guardando sus cosas rápidamente en las mochilas que llevaban al inicio.

-¡Huyan! -grito Yuu.

Al escuchar el repentino grito de la pelirroja, Sasuke, quien se había resignado a ver a lo lejos a sus hijos, se reincorporo en la rama en donde se ocultaba. Observo como la chica pelirroja intentaba golpear a su hijo, y al ser esquivada provoco que una gran cantidad de agua saliera volando cayó sobre el lobo y la más pequeña, quienes se habían sorprendido por la repentina oleada. Lo que más le extraño fue que los ninjas de Suna parecían horrorizados y habían comenzado a huir.

Mito se había levanta de su lugar pacífico y junto a ella Yoru hacia lo mismo, ambos se sacudieron el exceso de agua. Cuando se detuvieron, los ojos de ambos parecían una antorcha encendida y exigían venganza. La más pequeña Sabaku No, nunca había soportado ser despertada de sus siestas, y nunca tomaba a bien la hora de despertar si no eran sus padres quienes lo hacían.

-¡Déjense matar! -grito la pequeña Mito mientras subía en el lomo del animal y comenzaba a perseguir a todos los demás.

Sasuke sintió un gran miedo al ver el aura asesina que desprendía la pequeña pelirroja que hasta ese momento había sido juguetona y amable con los demás, comprendió que esa niña escondía algo más grande y era por eso que incluso sus hermanos salieran huyendo.

-Vamos al desierto. -grito Yuu, siendo el primero en huir de ahí.

Sasuke sintió un poco de pánico de ser descubierto cuando noto que los jóvenes habían optado por huir a través de las ramas, aun así todos habían corriendo en dirección contraria hacia los límites del bosque. Estaba dispuesto a seguirlos cuando escucho una voz en su espalda, encontrándose con Kushina y Yashamaru.

-Debería dejar en paz a mi hermana. -El Uchiha frunció el ceño por lo dicho por la menor.- Eso me gustaría decir, pero nuestros padres nos han dicho que no intervengamos. -la pelirroja continuo sin inmutarse por el mayor.- Así que solo le diremos esto…

-Si crees…-enmudeció cuando tuvo que esquivar levemente unos kunai que le fueron lanzados.

-Si lastima a Karura conocerás el terror que podemos provocar. -hablo Yashamaru, frente a frente al azabache quien se sorprendió por la rapidez del chico- Y también si de nuevo hace entristecer a Ryuu y Sarada, son nuestros amigos y no dejare que los lastime un hombre inútil solo por orgullo.

Ambos mellizos brincaron al árbol de lado, tenían que seguir a los demás o Karura podría sospechar. Habían descubierto a Sasuke solo por casualidad, ya que en realidad no habían notado su presencia. La arena que siempre esparcía Kushina la había estado usando para el entrenamiento, razón por la que no habían notado que eran observados. Cuando comenzaron a huir, la pelirroja esparció su arena como le era habitual, descubriendo que en uno de los arboles estaba el renegado.

-Ja…-rio con burla, no tenía miedo de esos chiquillos.- ¿También me van a decir que me aleje de Naruto?

-No. No lo diremos. -Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa, ¿es que no tenían miedo de que podría separar a sus padres?- Usted es un viejo amigo de papi y él lo estima, así que no importa que continúen con esa amistad…

-Pero si lo que desea es algo más, tampoco importa. -aclaro el mellizo menor- Nuestros padres se aman y alguien cobarde como usted, no representa peligro para su relación. Alguien que no sabe valorar lo más importante que hay en esta vida, no representa peligro alguno para quienes si lo hacen.

-Debería aprender a tener un poco de humildad…-agrego la melliza mayor.- Pero sobre todo deberías aprender a dar amor, tío Sasuke…

Y con aquellas palabras se retiraron detrás del grupo con el que llegaron, dejando al Uchiha con palabras en la boca.

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _RW:_**

 ** _jennitanime: Me alegro que te gustara y espero te gustara este nuevo cap._**

* * *

 ** _Notas Finales:_**

 ** _Yukihana: Espero les guste y comenten… Nos vemos el próximo lunes con el inicio del torneo, espero que si sea ese… Necesitaría terminarlo de escribir… XD_**

 ** _Se cuidan~_**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	19. Límite marcado

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18 - Límite marcado -**

* * *

 **.**

Todos los jóvenes corrían a través de los árboles, siendo perseguidos por la pequeña Mito montada en Yoru. A los ninjas de Konoha les fue asegurado que si eran capturados sufrirían a manos de la dulce niña, algo que no hubieran creído de no ser porque incluso Yuu y Karura temían por su vida. La más pequeña de la familia según palabras del rubio Kage, había heredado en su totalidad los genes Uzumaki; dulce y encantadora, mientras su lado asesino y devastador dormía en espera de que se enfureciera, tal como su abuela _"materna"_ Kushina.

-¡Estamos saliendo del oasis! -anuncio Yuu un poco aliviado, ya que a pesar de que acostumbraba pisar arena, al animal le costaría correr por ella.- Una vez lleguemos…

Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando al verificar que seguían siendo perseguidos, vio como la invocación desapareció en el aire, debido a que el tiempo se había agotado y dejando a la pequeña pelirroja caer hacia el suelo.

-¡Ahhh!

-¡Mito!

Por experiencia los mayores del grupo fueron los primeros que reaccionaron al cambio de situación, corriendo en ayuda de la pequeña quien sufriría una gran lesión debido a la altura, sin embargo no contaron con que la menor haría su propia invocación evitando la caída y buscando a completar su venganza.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Sasuke quien seguía al grupo desde una gran distancia y con ayuda de su poder ocular veía todo a la perfección, se sorprendió al igual que los más jóvenes de que la pequeña Mito pudiera manejar aquel jutsu a su edad, considerando que él y Naruto lo usaron por primera vez después de los 12 años. Pero aquella sorpresa fue mayor cuando el humo se disipo y lo que todos creían que sería un cachorro de lobo -debido a que Mito era muy pequeña- resultaron ser en realidad tres enormes lobos, entre los cuales estaba Yoru de nueva cuenta.

Los ninjas de Suna reconocieron a los nuevos integrantes lobunos. El que se encontraba en medio cargando ahora a la pequeña, era el lobo de mayor tamaño de pelaje platinado a excepción de las zonas del pecho y las patas las cuales eran de color blanco, el líder la manada, Miska. Mientras que el otro lobo del mismo tamaño que Yoru, pero de pelaje café oscuro y el pecho de un tono más claro, era Tenma, el segundo al mando.

-Jajaja… ¿En qué momento ella…? -rio nerviosa Karura, se suponía que ella era el puente de conexión de su hermanita con las invocaciones, por lo que cuando el tiempo llego a su límite creía que todo había terminado.

-¿Es enserio…? -preguntaron a la vez los mellizos no creyendo lo que tenían enfrente.

-Deja de bromear…-murmuro Ryuu retrocediendo unos pasos, si Yoru le pareció intimidante, los otros dos eran peores.

Karura y Yuu se miraron entre sí, buscando alguna respuesta ante el hecho de que la más pequeña había realizado un jutsu de ese nivel sin ayuda previa, ninguno recordaba haberle enseñado mucho menos de que hubiera firmado ya un contrato. Mientras tanto Shinki y Mitsuki habían retomado de nueva cuenta la huida, jalando a sus compañeros de equipo que seguían en shock.

-¡Tras ellos! -grito la pequeña Mito, siendo obedecida inmediatamente por los lobos.

La persecución fue retomada una vez más atreves de las ramas de los árboles llegando de ese modo al límite del oasis, donde a los ninjas les fue bloqueado rápidamente el paso por los animales, los cuales sabían que no tendrían oportunidad de alcanzarlos si los dejaban ir más lejos.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaron mocosos! -dijo Miska con su imponente voz, secundado por dos aullidos escalofriantes cortesía de Yoru y Tenma.

-¿Qué hacemos Onee-sa…? -Kushina enmudeció al no encontrar a su lado a Karura.

Todos comenzaron a buscarla con la mirada y lo único que encontraron fue que incluso Yuu no estaba. Ninguno de los menores se esperó verse abandonado por los dos Anbus, pero no tuvieron ni tiempo de maldecirlos al ser atacados por los lobos, quienes buscaban cualquier oportunidad para morderlos o embestirlos.

-¡Tendremos que enfrentarlos! -concluyo Yashamaru a sabiendas de que los lobos no los dejarían irse tranquilamente al haber recibido una orden de Mito.

Shinki y Kushina se miraron, asintiendo de acuerdo con lo dicho por el menor de los tres, si querían terminar con aquello tendrían que luchar y más al no contar con la ayuda de los hermanos mayores.

-¿Están locos? -pregunto Ryuu incrédulo, esquivando por poco los dientes de Yoru.

Los ninjas de Konoha no crean posible poder enfrentarse con aquellas tres bestias a la vez, siendo que apenas y podían evadirlos, en su opinión la manera más fácil de terminar con aquello sería salir huyendo, poner la mayor cantidad de distancia que pudieran lograr. Los lobos a pesar de no ser humanos y limitarse solamente a ataques físicos, tenían mayor fuerza, agilidad, experiencia entre otras cosas. Para los Uchiha era obvio que no podrían con ellos.

-Supongo que sí. -contesto Kushina con una sonrisa algo escalofriante, emocionada claramente por poder enfrentarse a alguien superior.

-Es mejor irnos. -dijo Sarada.

-No, será imposible librarnos de ellos. Los lobos terminarían encontrándonos donde sea que nos escondamos. -dijo Shinki.

Con aquellas palabras los pelinegros entendieron que los contrarios posiblemente tenían razón, después de todo conocían las habilidades de los perros ninjas de Kakashi, quienes se especializaban en búsqueda y rastreo, si los lobos eran superiores a los caninos sería imposible librarse.

-¿Y cuál es el plan? -pregunto Mitsuki.

-Mmm…Aceptamos sugerencias. -respondió Kushina, cubriéndose con su arena para evitar un rasguño de Miska.

Yashamaru aprovecho aquella oportunidad para intentar alcanzar a Mito con su arena, no lográndolo cuando Tenma se interpuso, lanzándolo con su cola al otro lado.

 ** _:_**

Desde uno de los arboles más cercanos al límite del bosque y siendo cubiertos hábilmente por las hojas, los Anbus observaban a los menores en sus intentos por resistir el ataque enemigo.

-¿En verdad los dejamos morir ahí? -pregunto tranquilamente Yuu, sentado en la rama del árbol y recargado en el tronco.

-Si…-contesto Karura sentándose también y recargando su espalda en el pecho de su novio.

-¿Entonces dime porque hacemos esto? -dijo mientras la abrazaba- ¿Por qué nos ocultamos solos cuando Yoru dejo una brecha para escapar tan obvia? ¿Te pusiste de acuerdo con él?

Karura se rio, no podía ocultarle nada al contrario, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera ocultárselo. A diario veía como la relación de sus padres se basaba en la confianza y sinceridad, así como la de su tía Hinata, por lo que ella misma quería que de esa manera fuera su relación.

-…Algo así. -confeso- Me dijo que quería conocer a Sarada y Ryuu, se suponía que yo invocaría a Miska más tarde, antes de ir a casa. Pero paso lo de Kushina, el tiempo de invocación se terminó y todo se descontrolo.…

-¿Porque no sabía nada de que Mito pudiera invocar?

-Eso hasta a mí me sorprendió. No sabía que ella podía hacer eso -suspiro.- No entiendo ni siquiera como es que Tenma también fue invocado. Mas tarde le preguntare a papi.

-¿Pero eran necesarios tres lobos? Te conozco y sé que les tienes cariño a esos dos, entonces ¿por qué hacerlos enfrentarse de esta manera a la manada? Mito estaba furiosa, y es obvio que ellos obedecerían primero la orden de ella antes que sus deseos de conocerlos.

-Acepte porque deseo que conozcan aquel lugar. -respondió Karura cerrando sus ojos y dejándose abrazar más fuerte.- Además, mis hermanos pronto se enfrentaran a la segunda prueba del examen y tu mejor que nadie sabe qué tan peligroso es el desierto de la muerte. Se supone que ellos son los mejores pero debido a sus problemas personales y emocionales que les provoco vivir esa vida, no tienen aun lo que necesitan para pasarlo y no deseo que sufran un desastre ahí.

-Así que esto paso a ser una prueba doble para ellos…

Ambos chicos escucharon el ruido de algo moverse cerca de ellos, dirigiendo su atención al lado lo único que encontraron fueron varias hojas moverse, por lo que lo ignoraron y prestaron su atención a la pelea de nuevo cuando escucharon a los pelirrojos gritarles a los demás que bajaran a Mito del lobo.

-Así no va a funcionar…

-¿Por qué no simplemente bajas y se los dices?

-Porque no sería divertido…-contesto con tono juguetón- Si les ayudamos, la pelea seria rápida.

-Ya, ¿sabes que ese lado sádico es el que hace que tus padres se preocupen por lo que viene? -pregunto el castaño.

-…Lo sé. -la chica asintió con una sonrisa.- Pero es parte de mi encanto…-ambos rieron por tal comentario.

 ** _:_**

En un momento donde tanto Ryuu como Yashamaru evadieron a Yoru y Tenma respectivamente, quedaron espalda con espalda, no sabían cómo enfrentar a los lobos. A la mente del pelirrojo vino la imagen su hermano mayor Itachi, quien para suerte también hermano de Ryuu, viendo la posibilidad que fueran similares aprovecho para preguntarle al contrario.

-¿Qué tan bueno eres para crear estrategias?

-Mmm… no creo que sea tan bueno. -se sinceró, provocando que el contrario incluso se distrajera para verlo.- ¡Cuidado!

Miska noto a los chicos distraídos, por lo que arremetió en su contra en busca de apresar a alguno en sus dientes. Ambos salieron librados gracias a la arena que siempre protegía a Yashamaru, la cual los cubrió por unos minutos que bastaron para que a petición del pelirrojo, el Uchiha aclarara lo que dijo.

-…No suelo trabajar en equipo, así que mis estrategias siempre son individuales. -confeso con vergüenza.- Yo no soy bueno mezclándome…

-¡Entonces estará bien! -aseguró el Sabaku No.- Lo que importaba es que tengas habilidad para crearlas, si eres hermano de Onii-sama y Onee-sama, es seguro que podrás con esto.

-¿Eh?

Ambos chicos se separaron en direcciones opuestas, Miska había atravesado la protección de arena. Aun indeciso por lo que debería de hacer, opto por crear la famosa estrategia que los libraría de ese lio, y más porque se suponía que ellos eran los mayores, y los contrarios eran menores. Debían protegerlos. Comenzó visualizando el entorno, y uno a uno se acercó a los demás para indicarles en voz baja lo que debían hacer.

-Sarada, tú y Yashamaru intenten distraerlos unos minutos… Mitsuki pon algunos sellos explosivos en la arena… Kushina, por favor cúbrelos con arena para que se vuelvan minas… Shinki intentan protegerlos mientras preparo una red, necesitare que al final la refuerces con tu arena metálica…

 ** _:_**

Al ver como Karura se alejaba y se ocultaba en un árbol cercano a él, decidió que era momento de tener un acercamiento padre-hija pero no contaba con que se ocultara con aquel, que era hijo de Neji por lo que dudo en acercarse, desconocía que era lo que el chico podía hacer, no quería que alguien más le dijera de nuevo una crítica. Naruto, Shikamaru, el odioso mapache e incluso los bastardos de este, le decían cosas que no deseaba escuchar. Cuando se iba acercar de nuevo, mejor se detuvo al ver como los adolescentes se mimaban mientras hablaban, lo cual lo molesto, no podía creer que apenas conocía a su hija, y un tipo cualquiera tuviera más importancia que él. Respiro para relajarse, su hija mayor casi lo descubría por alterarse, se alejó un poco de la pareja -como odiaba al hijo de Neji-, y presto atención de nuevo a la lucha.

Asombrándose por lo que veían sus ojos. Los hijos de aquel mapache y los suyos se acoplaban de tal manera que no les era difícil mantener al margen a aquellas tres bestias, y sin ayuda de Yuu y Karura. Nunca había visto a su hijo Ryuu dar indicaciones tan claras a otros ninjas planeando una trampa para los lobos, por otra parte la afinidad que mostraban Sarada y Yashamaru mientras distraían a los animales era impresionante, como si en vez de días se conocieran de años, siendo además auxiliados por Shinki en momentos críticos.

Una repentina sensación de nostalgia invadió al azabache mientras era testigo de aquella escena, tan similar a la que representaba mucho tiempo atrás el equipo 7. De un momento a otro no pudo evitar imaginar que eran Naruto, Sakura y él mismo, quienes peleaban, se apoyaban y se divertían en alguna misión. Porque no le pasó desapercibido que aquello había dejado de ser una cacería a un jugueteo, razón por la que Karura y Yuu no interferían seguramente. ¿En qué momento aquellos niños habían crecido tanto?

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

Después de la gran aventura que tuvieron en el desierto, decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa, los participantes del examen debían descansar lo suficiente para este, razón por la que en ese momento se dirigían hacia el hogar de los Sabaku No. Todos iban hablando sobre los sucesos durante el entrenamiento y las cosas que hicieron para detener a aquellos lobos, así como la revelación de que solo fue una prueba de los lobos por _diversión._

Los hermanos Uchiha no podían estar más felices, nunca se la habían pasado tan bien haciendo equipo con alguien más. Ese día había resultado ser más fructífero que ningún otro; habían entablado una relación más cercana con su hermana, así como también se habían acercado a los otros parientes de ella y de los cuales se hicieron amigos, conocieron más cosas de su hermano y como bonus extra, Karura les había dado consejos sobre los combates en la arena. Confiaban en que ese año pasarían de rango y harían feliz a sus seres queridos, se volverían más fuertes para poder protegerlos.

-¡Hey! -el repentino saludo de Kakashi atrajo la atención de los jóvenes, quienes se incomodaron al ver que el mayor venia en compañía de Sasuke.

El Uchiha mayor se retiró en busca de Naruto después de que sus hijos detuvieron a los animales, sin embargo en el camino se topó con su antiguo profesor, razón por la que se encontraba paseando con él cuando se reencontró con sus vástagos.

-¡Hey! -saludaron igualmente los mellizos, que eran los más amigables de aquel grupo serio.

-Por su ropa llena de polvo y sus caras con rasguños, puedo decir que se divirtieron bastante.

Kakashi observo con sorpresa disimulada a los jóvenes delante de él. Aun le impactaba el gran parecido de Yuu, por no decir que era la copia exacta de su padre; Shinki era la novedad, ya que siendo honesto consigo mismo, nunca espero que Hinata se volviera a enamorar; por otra parte estaban los mellizos, quienes traían a su memoria viejos tiempos; los pelinegros eran una de cierta manera su curiosidad más fuerte en ese momento, a los jóvenes Uchiha se les notaba felices, como nunca los vio, además de que se les veía fascinados por estar al lado de la pelinegra, Karura resultó ser una gran compañía como Naruto; lo que le intrigo un poco más fue que la más pequeña y que el conoció mas enérgica, venía dormida en la espalda de su hermana mayor con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Jejeje… El entrenamiento fue emocionante. -declararon Sarada y Kushina con una gran sonrisa.

-Hay que repetirlo…-dijo Ryuu, chocando la palma de su mano con Yashamaru quien le sonreía.

-Cuenten con ello. -dijo Yuu revolviendo el cabello de su hermanito.

-¿Van a casa? -pregunto amablemente.

-Sí, hoy le toca a papi hacer la cena, por lo que comeremos en casa. -con gran deseo expreso Kushina.- Papi es el mejor cocinero.

Ambos adultos dudaron de lo dicho por la menor, a sabiendas de que el rubio no tenía experiencia en la cocina de niño, pero se abstuvieron de comentar algo al ver que nadie decía lo contrario.

-Ya veo… Entonces espero disfrutarla. -acordó Kakashi con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

-Karura…

La pelinegra ignoro el llamado del azabache concentrado su atención en el mono gris que se acercó a ellos y la golpeo en la cabeza de repente. Los ninjas de la arena reconocieron rápidamente a la invocación, como propiedad de Son Goku, mientras que los de la hoja lo veían con curiosidad.

-Tanto tiempo, Saru. -dijo Karura tomando el pergamino con el que el animal le golpeaba la cabeza.- Yuu…

La pelinegra le lanzo el documento al castaño, quien lo atrapo con facilidad y comenzó a leerlo mientras los Uchiha se entretenían con el monito.

-¿De quién es? -pregunto Sarada acariciando la cabeza del animalito.

-Es la invocación del Bijuu de cuatro colas, Son Goku. -respondió Karura.- Es sorprendente que hayas atravesado todo el desierto por tu cuenta Saru, buen trabajo.

Después de recibir una caricia de parte de los mellizos, el mono desapareció en una humareda, ya había completado su encargo y deseaba descansar, el desierto no era un habitad propicio para los de su especie.

-Se fue…-comento con un poco de tristeza Sarada.

Hecho que le extraño a Sasuke, su hija e hijo no solían mostrar tan abiertamente sus emociones como en ese momento, siempre los había visto con rostro serio e inmutable… incluso recordaba haber escuchado a Sakura en sus tantos reproches, que sus hijos tenían una mirada sin vida, algo que no demostraban en esos momentos; donde se les notaba la alegría a kilómetros.

-¿Puedes invocarlo? -pregunto Ryuu con esperanza, sus tíos no solían tener una invocación y si la tenían no la usaban tan seguido.

-No. -respondió Karura- Solo tengo contrato con los sapos, los zorros y los lobos.

-Son bastantes. -comento Kakashi, impresionado por la variedad.

-Papá tiene desde hace mucho contrato con los sapos, así que cuando lo creyó conveniente, tanto Nii-san y yo hicimos uno con ellos. -explicaba la pelinegra mayor- Con los zorros, realice el contrato cuando me convertí en Anbu, también por medio de papá. Y los lobos, digamos que fue por necesidad.

-¿Ustedes también poseen contratos? -pregunto a los mellizos curioso el Hatake.

-No. -contestaron al unísono.- Nosotros queremos mejorar en el ataque con la arena y con muchos jutsu. -termino de hablar la chica.

-¿Crees que…?

-Karura…-la voz de Yuu interrumpió la pregunta de Ryuu.

-¿Qué dice? -pregunto seriamente la chica, intuía de que iba el aviso pero quería confirmarlo.

-Shin y los demás Bijuu vienen en camino. -comenzó a hablar el castaño mayor.- Al parecer es hora. Y por lo que dice aquí, traen…-dudo en decir lo siguiente, no sentía que fuera el momento.- Shin… bueno, traen con ellos…

-Nii-san…-Yuu asintió confirmando el murmullo de la Uzumaki.

Los ninjas de Konoha sintieron curiosidad por lo que estaban hablando pero antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de preguntar algo, Kushina miro a su hermana mayor, pidiendo una explicación a gritos en medio de algunas lágrimas.

-¡¿No se suponía que todavía tardarías en irte?! ¡¿Por qué quieres abandonarnos tan pronto?! ¡Aun puedes quedarte con nosotros! ¡No deberías irte!

-Kushina...-la mayor quiso acariciar la cabeza de su hermanita, pero ella se alejó.- Sabes que no quiero llegar a ser una carga, aún no sabemos que pueda pasarme…

-¡Pero no lo serias! -interrumpió de nuevo a gritos.- Onee-sama nunca sería una carga, nosotros queremos cuidarte, verte a nuestro lado como hasta ahora… ¡No queremos que te vayas!

-¡Kushina! -grito Karura cuando la pelirroja salió corriendo.

Ninguno de los visitantes entendió por completo de que se trataba la plática, pero si comprendieron que la primogénita de Naruto pensaba marcharse en cuanto los Bijuu llegaran a la aldea. Aquella noticia fue como una nube de desgracia que se instaló sobre las cabezas de los Uchiha, nadie les había dicho sobre eso, apenas conocían a Karura y ya es decían que la perderían.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó Yuu acercándose al lado de su novia.

-No…-negó con la cabeza.- Fue mi culpa por no decirle que ya todo estaba listo desde hacía meses y solo era cuestión de tiempo.

La Uzumaki suspiro, no había sido su intención que su hermana menor saliera corriendo con una gran tristeza, pero no podía posponer más su viaje, su tiempo llegaba a su fin. El límite se había marcado.

-¿Entonces es verdad?

-Yashamaru…-la mayor se estremeció, se había olvidado de su otro hermano por centrarse en la pelirroja.- Lo siento…

-No tienes que disculparte. -aseguro el pelirrojo con suavidad, había querido ir tras su melliza pero tenía que aclarar algo con la mayor.- Es solo que pensamos que te tendríamos más tiempo con nosotros… No te preocupes, que no es tu culpa que tengamos deseos egoístas. Kushina lo sabe, solo que se ha dejado llegar por sus emociones. Sabes el temperamento que tiene, muy parecido al de papá.

-Gracias. -Karura abrazo con una mano a su hermanito, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía a Mito que ni se enteraba de nada por dormir.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

Después de dejar a Shinki y Yuu en su casa -porque pasaban por ella primero-, maldijo la hora en que sus padres dispusieron que durante la duración del torneo, los ninjas de Konoha -amigos- desayunaran y cenaran en su casa, razón por la que muy a su pesar no se pudo deshacer del azabache y el peli-plateado, sintiendo sus presencias detrás de ella mientras abría la cerradura de su casa. Suspiro cuando puso un pie dentro de su reconfortante hogar, de un momento a otro incluso ella, se sentía cansada mentalmente. Dejaría a Mito en su cuarto, se daría un baño, iría a ver a Kushina que seguramente se había recluido en su cuarto, cenaría y dormiría… ese era su plan, el cual se deshizo al escuchar algunos sonidos provenientes de la sala.

-¡Ahh…! ¡Gaara, espera! No…

Los colores se subieron al rostro a los pelinegros y al pelirrojo al escuchar aquella suplica jadeante. Rápidamente corrió hacia la sala con su hermana aun en la espalda y con los demás detrás. No podía creer su gran mala suerte y que sus padres contribuyeran con algo más. Cuando llegaron, el cuadro que se presentó frente a sus ojos fue demasiado para Sasuke, quien avanzo unos pasos con la intención de bajar a Naruto del regazo del ojeroso mapache, quien disfrutaba en esos momentos de manosear el entallado trasero de su esposo mientras besaba su cuello. No obstante alguien se le adelanto, viendo pasar a su lado un pergamino que fue a parar directo en la nuca del rubio.

-¡Por dios, tienen su propia habitación! -exclamo escandalizada Karura al lanzar el pergamino que tenía en mano.

-¿Qué rayos piensa que haces-ttebayo~? -grito en respuesta Naruto después de recibir el horrible golpe en su cabeza, levantándose del regazo de su esposo.

Los Uchiha menores desviaron la mirada, aquello había sido más de lo que querían saber. Yashamaru con habilidad bajo a Mito de la espalda de la mayor, dándole libertad para que discutiera con sus padres mientras ellos se sentaban en el sofá.

-Eso te pregunto yo, ¿qué les pasa? -grito en respuesta la pelinegra.- ¡Si quieren hacer eso pueden utilizar su habitación! ¡Hay niños aquí!

-¡No había nadie! -se defendió Naruto, aunque sabía que su retoño tenía en parte razón.- Pensábamos que llegarían más tarde.

Por su parte Kakashi decidió alejarse un poco de la sala, introduciéndose en la cocina, buscaría algo para comer mientras esperaban a los demás. Sasuke se quedó en su lugar observado como SU hija, discutía con SU rubio.

-¡Eso no es excusa! Además de que Kushina está en su alcoba. -contrataco la pelinegra.

-Entro por su ventana, apenas la sentimos. -aclaro Gaara.- Se suponía que estaría contigo…

-Yo… bueno… sobre eso…-comenzó a dudar sobre qué decir, a Gaara no podía gritarle como a Naruto, además de que lo de Kushina aún le dolía.- Co… como sea, si van a darnos un nuevo hermano vayan a su cuarto…

Con un porte algo orgulloso, la Uzumaki subió las escaleras de la casa en dirección a su cuarto. Kurama había oído los gritos, por lo que cuando vio entrar a Kakashi dejo a Matatabi en la cocina y fue a la sala, alcanzando a ver como Karura se cubría con las manos su rostro todo rojo.

-¿Saben que ella tiene razón? -pregunto burlonamente el zorro al matrimonio infraganti.- Existen alcobas…

-¡Cállate Kurama! Iré a hacer la cena. -anuncio el rubio con el rostro rojo.- ¿Cielo? -llamo dulcemente a su hijo, quien solo se mantenía viéndolos fijamente.- ¿Sucede algo?

-No. -negó con la cabeza- Solo pensaba que Onee-sama tiene razón.

-Lo siento…-las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, jurándose internamente golpear más tarde a Gaara.

-No fue nuestra intención…

-No es eso. -interrumpió Yashamaru a su padre, recibiendo una mirada confusa de ambos.- ¿Puedo pedir algo?

-Lo que desees. -aseguro el pelirrojo mayor, quien intentaba mantenerse sereno por fuera pero desde que sus hijos los descubrieron por dentro moría de vergüenza, razón por la que apenas participaba en la conversación de manera más fluida.

-Si van a darme un hermano, que sea un niño, es injusto ser el único que sufra por tener pura mujer mandona alrededor…

Y con aquella extraña petición, el pelirrojo menor se fue a su habitación, se daría un baño antes de bajar a degustar su cena ya que estaba seguro que sus hermanas arreglarían ellas mismas sus diferencias.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Kakashi y Kurama no habían podido reprimir su risa al ver los rostros rojo fuego de los dos Kage´s, quienes no sabían dónde esconderse. Sus hijos los habían atrapado en un momento incomodo, en el cual se sumergieron por un repentino deseo de parte de ambos al saberse solos, y aunque estaban unos viejos amigos, sabían que no los interrumpirían.

.

* * *

 ** _RW:_**

 ** _jennitanime:_** Me alegro que te gustara, siempre encontraras buenas palabras para decirle a Sasuke XD

* * *

 ** _Notas Finales:_**

 ** _Yukihana: Espero les guste y comenten… ¡Son malos no comentan! ¡No me dan de comer!... Nos vemos en el proximo cap TToTT_**

 ** _Se cuidan~_**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	20. Reflexiona

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19 - Reflexiona...-**

* * *

 **.**

La cena aquel día fue igual de divertida para los ninjas adultos de Konoha, quienes disfrutaron cuando Kurama les conto como fueron encontrados Gaara y Naruto por sus hijos. Después llego el interrogatorio sobre la sorpresa del día, Naruto les conto que Mito había hecho el contrato con los lobos tiempo atrás, pero debido a que no manejaba del todo su chakra no lo había utilizado además de que siempre contaba con Karura para ello. El matrimonio Sabaku No, estaba muy orgulloso de su pequeña, quien les dio pelea a los mayores. Los adultos se burlaron un rato de ambos equipos de menores, sobre que ahora no sabían a quienes presentar al examen, después de todo casi los vencía una pequeña de 6 años.

Además fue una noche emotiva para Sakura y sus retoños, quienes se reencontraron después de un par de años con Tsunade y Shizune, las cuales habían llegado esa misma tarde a Suna para ver el resto del examen. Para Ryuu y Sarada, la quinta era como una abuela y su ayudante una tía más, a las cuales solo veían un par de semanas después de mucho tiempo de separación.

Sasuke no había soportado mucho tiempo estar en aquel ambiente, y es que incluso sus hijos -los cuales siempre se mantenían a su alrededor- ahora lo ignoraban entretenidos en su trato con el mapache, quien no se contenía a la hora de hablarles como si fueran sus propios hijos. Por esas razones se mantuvo siempre alejado del grupo, limitándose a observar la interacción de la que pudo haber sido su familia -Karura y Naruto- y la que era la verdadera -Sakura, Sarada y Ryuu-.

Después de la cena y motivados por un comentario de Kushina -la cual ya había arreglado las cosas con Karura- los hermanos Uchiha pidieron ver un encuentro entre Naruto y su hija. Ambos Uzumaki aceptaron gustosos, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban de un encuentro con un adversario digno, ya que Gaara se negaba a pelear con alguno de ellos por no querer lastimarlos. Aprovecharon que el área de entrenamiento para Anbu estaba cerca para ir y poder luchar con confianza.

El encuentro les pareció maravilloso e impresionante a todos los niños de la nueva generación, quienes nunca habían visto una gran batalla, los contrincantes mostraban una gran destreza a la hora de atacar o defender, la variedad de jutsu impresiono a todos, Naruto había mejorado en aspectos. La batalla culmino cuando un jutsu de Karura por error se dirigió a Sarada, la cual fue protegida con rapidez por Gaara y Naruto. La Uzumaki se disculpó mil veces y fue perdonada después de que le dio a su hermana Uchiha algunos consejos sobre cómo derrotar a alguien más alto y fuerte sin mucho esfuerzo.

Gaara se mantuvo confortando a su hija mayor, y es que Karura se sentía mal por lo que paso, nunca espero que perdiera por unos segundos su coordinación, enviando su ataque hacia donde estaba Sarada, pero el mareo que sintió la hizo desestabilizarse.

Después de aquel desafortunado incidente decidieron retirarse, había un examen en un día y los pequeños debían descansar. Al siguiente se reunirían con sus profesores encargados para ponerse de acuerdo y al siguiente día sería la segunda prueba. ¿Quién la pasaría y quién no? Era la pregunta constante de los padres de los participantes.

 ** _:::_**

La noche antes del examen, Naruto había ido a la posada en busca de su ex-compañero para hablar sobre su actitud hacia Karura y sus otros dos hijos pero no lo encontró. Al preguntar por él le informaron que Sasuke no había tocado la posada después de la primera noche, fue Shikamaru quien le comento que se estaba quedando a las afueras de la aldea, razón por la que había ido a buscarlo hasta allá.

-¿Así es como vamos a estar hablando? -pregunto Sasuke al oír unos pasos detrás de él.

-¿Por qué duermes aquí, si tienes un cuarto en la posada? -pregunto Naruto, ignorando la pregunta anterior.

-Como si pudiera dormir ahí…-murmuro muy bajo el pelinegro, lanzando más leña a la fogata que lo mantenía caliente.- ¿Dónde está el original?

-En casa. -respondió el rubio, sonriendo al momento de sentarse junto a su viejo compañero.- Con Karura y más que dispuesto a irse a dormir con su esposo después.

-Odio hablar con clones. -el comentario hizo reír al rubio.

-Venga, no seas gruñón. Que solo así hablaremos durante un tiempo.

-¿Hasta cuándo podré hablar a solas con el verdadero tú?

-Hasta que te rindas de que entre nosotros va a volver a pasar algo. Tú y yo terminamos lo que fuera que tuviéramos hace muchos años. -Naruto no permitió que lo interrumpieran como era la intención de su compañía.- Lo hago para que tú entiendas que solo podrá haber una amistad entre nosotros, y de no hacerlo solo podremos hablar así. Un clon y tú. Es mi forma de darle su lugar a mi esposo y a mis hijos, ¿cómo podría tratar amistosamente a una persona que intenta separar a mi familia con bajezas?

Sasuke no respondió, dolido de nuevo de que Naruto fuera tan claro a la hora de rechazarlo. En un arranque emocional, jalo de un brazo al rubio para acercarlo a él y besarlo. Total, clon o no, la información llegaría al original, sería como besar indirectamente a Naruto después de todo ese tiempo.

-¡Compórtate! -dijo el Uzumaki después de impedir con una cachetada que sus labios fueran profanados.- O me iré.

-Tsk.

Sasuke lo soltó totalmente molesto y solo giro su rostro, cubriendo con una mano la parte golpeada. Le hubiera gritado a Naruto que se largara, pero no pudo. Por ese día no podía decirle que lo dejara solo. Le temió a quedarse solo, temió a la soledad que lo había invadido desde que vio a sus hijos en aquel oasis. El verlos pelear contra los lobos y reconocer que habían crecidos, además de que lo estaban ignorando desde hacía unos días hizo que sintiera miedo… un miedo similar al que vivió cuando Itachi lo dejo solo el día de la masacre. Un miedo de saberse solo como cuando sus padres y clan perecieron.

No sabía porque ni de donde había llegado esa sensación de soledad, pero era seguro que la tenía. La sentía y no tenía con quien o como expresarla. No quería decírsela a Sakura, no le veía necesidad de hablar con ella. A sus hijos ni los considero, sería humillante decírselo a alguien menor a él. Pensó en hablar con Kakashi o Shikamaru pero no se atrevió ya que posiblemente le regañarían más. Al final se dio cuenta que no contaba con ningún apoyo y el sentimiento lo invadió mas.

Naruto permaneció en silencio, observando como los ojos casi siempre fríos de Sasuke, ahora parecían contener el llanto… ¿El orgulloso Sasuke quería llorar? Se removió un poco incómodo en su lugar, no sabía qué hacer. Se jalo con una mano unos mechones de su cabello. Suspirando para calmarse, era imposible que Sasuke llorara.

-¿A qué has venido? -pregunto repentinamente Sasuke, intentando alejar de su mente aquella molesta sensación.

-¿Cómo te fue con Karura? -pregunto el rubio respirando tranquilo al oír el típico tono arrogante del pelinegro.

Una flecha imaginaria y dolorosa atravesó al Uchiha ante la pregunta. Naruto se arrepintió de haber hablado al ver el aura de pesadez que lo rodeo.

-…Pésimo. -confeso en voz apenas audible. Recordar como su hija le aventó el pergamino sin abrirlo ya que en realidad lo hizo que le dijera las respuestas, no era exactamente un bonito recuerdo de ese día.- No entiendo que es lo que buscaba ella en esas respuesta y en que falle. Para empezar no entiendo de donde viene su odio, si ella misma me ha dicho que no es porque no supiera de su existencia hasta ahora.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -al tampoco saber de dónde provenía el odio de su hija, prefirió centrarse en las acciones futuras.

-No lo sé. -respondió con sinceridad, no se sentía motivado para sonar prepotente cuando la verdad se sentía perdido.

Ni siquiera cuando descubrió la verdad de Itachi y busco respuestas en los Hokage´s del pasado se sintió tan perdido y confuso. En su opinión, el tema referente a la paternidad no era muy importante comparado a los de aquel entonces, aun así no encontraba respuestas y no sabía a quién recurrir.

-Paso a paso…

Las palabras de Naruto lo salvaron del barranco de sentimientos en el que apenas se sostenía. Miro a su compañía, quien le sonreía como tiempos pasados, de manera sincera y amable. ¿Cómo fue tan torpe de perderlo? Lo observo en silencio unos minutos, maldiciéndose mil veces y de todas las maneras posibles por ser un idiota y perder a Naruto. Estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo, ideando algún plan pero las palabras de aquellos mellizos detuvieron su egoísta pensamiento.

 ** _~Nuestros padres se aman y alguien cobarde como usted, no representa peligro para su relación. Alguien que no sabe valorar lo más importante que hay en esta vida, no representa peligro alguno para quienes si lo hacen. ~_**

 ** _~Debería aprender a tener un poco de humildad… Pero sobre todo deberías aprender a dar amor, tío Sasuke…~_**

Chasqueo de nuevo la lengua, no entendía porque las palabras que había ignorado durante años referente a su vida comenzaban a atormentarlo. Porque no solo eran los mellizos, sino Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sakura, Hotaru… pero las que más le dolían, eran las palabras de Karura. Incluso llego a pensar que Sarada o Ryuu le podrían reclamar algo, pero lo descarto, ellos nunca le dirían nada.

Las palabras de Hotaru llegaron de repente a sus pensamientos. Un recuerdo fugaz de aquella chica sonriente que se enamoró tontamente de él y que él no dudo en aprovechar. Fueron palabras de mucho tiempo atrás durante el embarazo de la chica. Él descansaba en casa pensando en la posibilidad de viajar en busca de Naruto y al tomar una decisión se lo conto primero a ella. Hotaru le pregunto ¿sobre qué haría si el Uzumaki no lo quería ver y si era feliz con alguien más? Él respondió que no le importaba ya que lo amaba y haría cualquier cosa para regresarlo a Konoha… Ella negó y le dijo lo que pensaba sobre el amor…

 ** _~Cuando se ama en verdad a alguien, no se le hace sufrir. Pero sobre todo, se le desea la mayor de las felicidades aunque no sea a tu lado…~_**

Palabras que tomo como dichas al aire, incluso le pareció como una manera de la chica para retenerlo. Nunca les tomo importancia… Pero ahora…

-Naruto, ¿eres feliz?

El rubio lo miro confuso unos segundos, la interrogante lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Observo a su compañía rápidamente, descifrando en su mirada obscura la seriedad de la pregunta, así como la necesidad de una respuesta.

-¡SI! -respondió con una gran sonrisa, con un tono de verdadera sinceridad y felicidad, que Sasuke se quedó mudo.

 ** _:::_**

Karura mantenía la ventana de su habitación abierta para que el aire fresco de la noche rozara su rostro, mientras ella se mantenía acariciando los cabellos rojos y negros que la acompañaban esa noche compartiendo su cama. Tanto Sarada y Kushina le habían pedido que las dejara dormir con ella, algo que acepto gustosa.

-¿Puedo pasar? -la voz de su papá acompañada de unos golpes en la puerta atrajeron su atención.

-Adelante. -dirigió su atención a la entrada de su habitación al tiempo en que su rubio padre entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Ninguno hablo mientras el mayor se acercaba a la cama, arropando de paso a la pelirroja, quien tenía una forma de dormir algo alocada. Naruto acaricio con su mano la mejilla de su primogénita, observando con la luz de la luna lo grande que estaba, sintiendo una gran tristeza por perderla tan pronto. Karura se dejó acariciar, cerrando los ojos para sentir un poco más el contacto.

-¿Qué sucede? -cuestiono Naruto después de unos minutos.

-No sé de qué hablas…-respondió la adolescente

-De Sasuke…-Karura abrió abruptamente sus ojos, no era un tema que quisiera tocar.- ¿Qué paso con el pergamino que le diste?

Karura giro de lado su rostro, fingiendo observar la aldea a través de su ventana. Pensando en que palabras utilizar para ocultar sus sentimientos. Escucho el susurro de su padre; _"no me mientas y no me ocultes nada…"_ razón por la que después de un suspiro decidió decirle la verdad.

-Lo odio. -fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, mordiendo el inferior antes de continuar.- Él no merece que lo perdone…

-Karura…-interrumpió Naruto con dulzura, acercando a su hija para abrazarla.- Sasuke puede ser un maldito bastardo, arrogante, idiota, vengativo, orgulloso, tsundere, grosero, con complejo de dios…

-¿Se supone que eso debe servir para que considere perdonarlo? -dijo con burla la chica, refugiada en los brazos de su padre.

El mayor sonrió al escuchar la risa de su hija, ahora ya parecía ella misma. Cuando la vieron llegar esa tarde a casa, tanto Gaara como él intuyeron, que Sasuke había cometido un error con el asunto del pergamino. Karura intento disimularlo durante ese día pero ellos como sus padres sabían que la menor tenía un poco de fe en que Sasuke recapacitara.

-No, solo digo la verdad. No puedo permitir que esperes cosas que no son…-respondió el rubio acariciando durante el abrazo la cabellera de su hija- Pero que le des una nueva oportunidad es solo tu decisión. No intervendré por Sasuke, ya que él sabe defenderse y solito se buscó lo que vive. Sin embargo no deseo que tú vivas con odio, quiero que recuerdes que tú eres mi hija y de Gaara, pase lo que pase, siempre te querremos…

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

El equipo siete 7 de Konoha estaba muy nervioso ya que se había indicado el lugar del examen y claramente era puramente arena y sol, lleno de peligros incluso debajo de las piedras… un lugar beneficioso para los ninjas locales, como el equipo de los Sabaku No, incluso el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho tenía un poco más de conocimientos sobre el desierto. Y a pesar de los consejos de Karura hace un día, no estaban tan confiados.

Al nerviosismo y la incertidumbre que sentían se sumaba el enojo hacia Sasuke, y es que por culpa de él, Karura no había podido cumplir su palabra de seguir entrenando con ellos conformándose en seguir su entrenamiento con Konohamaru. El maldito ex-renegado era una gran molestia a la hora de querer pasar tiempo con la mayor.

-Ryuu, Sarada, ¿qué les dijeron la señora Sakura y el señor Sasuke? -pregunto Mitsuki.

Se encontraban cerca de la torre del Kazekage, lugar de encuentro intermediario entre la casa de Naruto y la posada donde se quedaba su profesor.

-Chicos es hora de irnos.-dijo Konohamaru.

-Hai.-dijeron los menores mientras se encaminaban hacia el lugar asignado para la prueba.

-Mamá nos deseó la mejor de las suertes, al igual que el tío Naruto.-contaba Sarada con emoción.

-Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Gaara-sama pero salió de casa mucho antes de que despertáramos -Ryuu suspiro un poco decepcionado, en verdad hubiera deseado oír unas palabras de apoyo del pelirrojo mayor pero cuando bajaron a desayunar los mellizos y el Kazekage ya no estaban en casa.

-No se puede evitar.-exclamo Sarada, también hubiera deseado lo mismo que su hermano.- Es el Kage anfitrión por lo que debe de estar muy ocupado.

-¿Y el señor Sasuke? -la pregunta de Konohamaru interrumpió a los hermanos.

El líder del equipo intervino al darse cuenta que los Uchiha evitaron hablar al respecto de su padre. Intuía la razón, pero esperaba que para estas alturas Sasuke ya fuera consciente de las cosas, desde la llegada a la aldea de la arena los hermanos comenzaron a cambiar, sus prioridades cambiaban, él cómo su profesor lo notaba, por lo que siendo el azabache su padre debería notarlo ¿no? De seguir así, era probable que Sasuke perdiera el amor y respeto de sus hijos.

-Ni idea.-confesaron al unísono los peli-negros acelerando su paso.- Y no nos interesa.

Konohamaru y Mitsuki solo pudieron guardar silencio ante esa respuesta tan fría y cortante, tan similar a la forma de hablar del padre de los chicos cuando en verdad el tema le era indiferente.

 ** _*Uchiha tenían que ser*_** el Sarutobi no pudo evitar aquel pensamiento.

Los hermanos no mentían del todo al decir aquello, pero aun en el fondo hubieran deseado que su padre les dijera algo antes de salir de la casa. Sasuke se había presentado de nueva cuenta en el desayuno en busca de Karura -la que al escuchar su voz, salió por la puerta trasera sin terminar su desayuno-, al ex-renegado solo le preocupaba la Uzumaki y se los dejaba en claro al no reparar ni siquiera en su presencia en la sala, casi a su lado. El azabache mayor los noto hasta que Naruto los despidió con una gran sonrisa al igual que Sakura, y con un _"buena suerte"._ Se despidieron de ellos, sin molestarse en saludar a Sasuke, le agradecieron al rubio por sus atenciones y le prometieron regresar con vida para convivir con la familia Sabaku No.

-Parece ser que no somos los primeros…-el comentario de Mitsuki, saco de sus pensamientos a los pelinegros.

Al fijarse alrededor, vieron a varios grupos de diferentes aldeas. Todos y cada uno de los equipo parecían peligrosos, había varios donde los participantes llegaban a más de 20 años, siendo ellos de los equipos más jóvenes

-Aún falta media hora antes de que comience la prueba. -los chicos prestaron atención a su profesor, esa era su tercera oportunidad de realizar el examen no la dejarían pasar- Como se los dije ayer, informaron que debido al gran peligro del lugar se tomaba la decisión de informarles de que trataría la prueba… una prueba de supervivencia y protección. No es raro tener una prueba así en los exámenes. No muchos logran pasarla e incluso algunos llegan a morir, es por eso que quiero que lo piensen de nuevo… ¿quieren seguir adelante aunque eso signifique morir?

-¡SI! -contestaron los Uchiha´s con gran seguridad.

Mitsuki los observo sorprendido unos minutos en silencio y después él le afirmo sobre seguir adelante a su profesor. Para los otros dos miembros del esquipo 7 era la primera vez que eran testigos de la determinación de los Uchiha, quienes siempre dudaban de sus capacidades debido a su baja confianza en sí mismo.

Feliz por el progreso de sus pupilos, Konohamaru comenzó a planificar algunas estrategias con ellos, así como revisar que tuvieran lo necesario para esa prueba. Mientras les brindaba a sus estudiantes todo el conocimiento posible, el lugar se llenó de murmullos, llamando la atención del equipo 7. Buscaron el motivo del repentino alboroto, encontrándolo. Se trataba del equipo Sabaku No y el alboroto se debía a que eran los más jóvenes y se mostraban con la confianza que los caracterizaba así como la alegría. El equipo de la arena venía acompañado por el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho y sus respectivos profesores.

Era la primera vez para el equipo Konohamaru que conocían al jounin encargado de los pelirrojos, quienes en cuanto los notaron se acercaron a saludar.

-¡Ryuu, Sarada, tío Konohamaru, buenos días! -saludo Kushina con alegría - ¡Mitsuki-chan! -se lanzó a los brazos del albino, se habían hecho muy amigos.

-Buenos días. -dijeron los visitantes después del saludo de los demás.

Mientras los adultos se saludaban, los pelinegros interrogaron a los locales sobre su profesora, quien parecía buena amiga de Konohamaru y Mirai Sarutobi.

-¿Y ella es? -pregunto Sarada muy bajo.

-Nuestra líder. Matsuri-sensei es una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea y fue aprendiz de mi padre. -contestaba Yashamaru, revisando que dentro de su mochila tuviera los sellos explosivos que le entrego su primo al inicio del día.

-…Y le gusta a Yashamaru.-agrego en juego Kushina, protegiéndose con su arena del golpe que le daría su mellizo

-¡Kushina! -grito el menor con un gran sonrojo, que incluso sorprendió a los de Konoha

 ** _*Así que Shikadai no es el único enamorado de su profesora…*_** pensaron los hombres del equipo 7. Yashamaru intentaba atacar a su hermana, quien se reía de sus reacciones. El alboroto que hicieron estaba llamando mucho la atención, por lo que Matsuri tuvo que intervenir, sea como sea, dos de sus alumnos eran hijos de la máxima autoridad de la aldea, no podían hacer muchas locuras y dejar en mal concepto a su líder.

-Yashamaru, deja de atacar a tu hermana. -El menor obedeció casi de inmediato la orden. Kushina le enseño la lengua a su mellizo, al oír como su profesora la defendía.-…Debes guardar tu energía, y con Kushina, quien es más escurridiza que una anguila fuera del agua solo la desperdiciaras.

Los adultos, el equipo 10 y los de Suna rieron por la expresión de indignación de la chica pelirroja por ser comparada con aquel animal. Los menores del equipo 7 tardaron unos segundos en unirse a la risa, no estaban acostumbrados a reír tan abiertamente y en público.

Sin embargo la alegría y la relajación fueron momentáneas, ya que una sirena se escuchó por todo el lugar. Esa era la señal para el inicio del examen.

.

* * *

 **RW:**

 **jennitanime: Me alegra que te guste, Mito es una ternura, no da miedo XD Bueno, pronto descubriras lo que le pasa a Karura.**

 **Kokoa Kirkland: Me alegra que te guste**

* * *

.

 ** _Yukihana:_**

 ** _Capitulo de la semana ¡Listo! Espero haya sido de su agrado, cualquier duda que tengan háganla en los comentarios y yo la responderé mientras no sea como spoiler… Si les gusto háganmelo saber con sus lindos votos y comentarios. Ahora la cuestión de la semana: Se me pidió que subiera una imagen de los mellizos y los demás hijos de Naruto porque hay confusión... Yo no sé si hacerlo, ya que por lo regular me gusta que lo imaginen al gusto de cada uno pero ¿ustedes que dicen?_**

 ** _Nos leemos el lunes._**

 ** _Se cuidan~_**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	21. Segundo examen

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20 - Segundo examen...-**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Límite del país del viento_**

En pleno amanecer justo en la frontera de Suna, se encontraba reunido un grupo muy peculiar. Se trataba de Shin Uzumaki acompañado de los Bijuu restantes en su forma humana, se encontraban recogiendo las cosas que habían usado para pasar la noche en la intemperie para retomar su camino a la aldea de la arena. Les faltaba alrededor de dos días para llegar a Suna pero estaban ansiosos ya que ese día se realizaría la segunda prueba, como amigos de Naruto y Gaara, así como tíos de sus hijos, sabían de la importancia de ese día.

Hubieran deseado viajar desde el inicio con Naruto y su familia hacia la aldea de la arena para animar a los mellizos, sin embargo se habían tenido que quedar en la aldea del remolino con la misión de escoltar más adelante a Shin y la herencia de Itachi. Era por el bienestar de la familia del rubio que el heredero de la voluntad del sabio llegara con bien.

-Espero que no les cueste tanto a los chicos. -expreso Isobu mirando en dirección de su destino.

-Estarán bien. Después de todo son los hijos de Naruto. -animo Chomei, mientras forcejeaba con el Uzumaki para que se levantara de la bolsa de dormir.- ¡Levántate!

-¡No! - El heredero de Hogoromo no quería levantarse, disfrutaba de dormir hasta pasado el mediodía, pero en esta ocasión no podía darse ese lujo, debían llegar pronto a la aldea

-Tienes razón. Ellos lo lograran. -el Bijuu de tres colas sonrió, ignorando la pelea de los otros dos.

-Y en caso de que no pasen, ya tengo pensado el entrenamiento al que los someteré. -Son Goku rio de manera siniestra imaginando aquel infernal adiestramiento.

-¿Por qué tan cruel? -chillo Shin asustado por la expresión del mono.

-¡Porque no les ayude a entrenar para que pierdan! -grito el cuatro colas alzando las manos en puño al aire.- ¡Y mucho menos contra el hijo del Hokage!

El Uzumaki no pudo comentar nada ante tal respuesta, después de todo Son Goku se había dedicado durante una temporada a entrenar a los mellizos; de ahí provenía que los pequeños fueran tan agiles en su estilo de pelea, por no decir salvaje. Aunque Matsuri se había encargado de mostrarles las estrategias más básicas, cautelosas, efectivas y que requerían de una gran disciplina, los mellizos no podían con un régimen tan cerrado, por naturaleza eran juguetones y osados, les gustaba enfrentar al enemigo de frente, cara a cara, razón por la que al final se acoplaron más al tipo de pelea de Son Goku, más liberal y más temerario.

Aun así, terminaron uniendo ambos estilos de pelea, convirtiéndose en ninjas capaces de jugar en una misión importante y peligrosa, saliendo victoriosos. Ambos pelirrojos se acoplaban entre sí, apoyándose solamente lo necesario para protegerse y a su vez para atacar al enemigo sin piedad. A tan peligrosa combinación, se unía Shinki, quien para sorpresa de todos debido a su carácter tan opuesto a esos diablillos se integró de manera perfecta. Formando un equipo que generaba miedo al enemigo.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero no este año también competían los hijos del bastardo Uchiha? -pregunto a nadie en particular Shin, desde su bolsa de dormir.

-¡Ah! ¡No les perdonare si pierden contra esos mocosos! -grito el mono.- ¡Debe de demostrar lo superiores que son!

-¡Si pierden les hare comer la comida de Shin! -agrego Saiken, terminando de guardar todo en sus mochilas.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acoso insinúas que mi comida…?

-¡Si, si! ¡Que coman la comida de Shin! -agrego Chomei siguiendo el juego.

Ambos Bijuu sabían que debían molestar al Uzumaki para que se levantara y comenzara una pelea con alguno, de lo contrario les tocaría llevarlo el resto del camino a arrastras o cargando, algo que no deseaban hacer.

-De esa manera conocerán el verdadero significado de estar cerca de la muerte. -continuo Saiken, agregando una venita más de enojo a la frente del ofendido.

-Incluso podrían conocer a sus abuelos en el proceso…-añadió Isobu uniéndose a la causa de levantar al perezoso.

-¿Se imaginan lo que podría cocinar Shin? -Chomei tembló ante la sola imagen de alguno de esos platillos.

El Uzumaki ya comenzaba a enojarse y por tanto a levantarse para de ese modo comenzar a pelear con sus agresores.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos…!

-¿No creen que exageran?...-pregunto Son de manera preocupada e interrumpiendo al contrario.

Shin sintió que el monito lo ayudaría, después de todo no cocinaba tan mal ¿cierto? Solo había mandado a Naruto y a Gaara al hospital en cuatro ocasiones, de cuatro. Desde que el rubio casi moría en la cuarta ocasión, se le prohibió cocinar para alguien a parte de él, y es que era inmune a lo que preparaba.

-Son…-el segundo sabio vio al siempre enojón mono con lágrimas en los ojos.- Amigo…

-Está bien que debamos castigarlos pero de ahí a querer matarlos…

Eso fue todo lo que soporto el Uzumaki, quien solo deseaba castigar a sus agresores verbales… y eso haría, les haría tragar sus palabras. Con su mano derecha invoco un abanico hecho de las alas que se le caían a Chomei tiempo atrás conforme cambiaba de una larva a su apariencia actual, un objeto heredado por Hogoromo.

-¿Shi…Shin? -los Bijuu abrieron los ojos al ver aquella herramienta ninja, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Jijijiji… han sido muy malos.-murmuraba el Uzumaki avanzando lo que los contrarios retrocedían.

-Vamos, que ha sido una broma ¿verdad? -dijo Isobu mirando a sus hermanos.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Ha sido una broma. -respondieron los demás, asintiendo de manera frenética

-¿Eh? Yo lo he dicho enserio -dijo Son.

-¡Cállate! -le regañaron los demás.

De esa manera comenzaron a pelear, todo porque el mono no se daba cuenta que sus palabras habían cavado la tumba de todos. Shin harto de la situación, agito el abanico para atacar a los Bijuu. Con grandes esfuerzos las bestias con cola esquivaban los fuertes ataques de viento cortante, que levantaban la arena a su paso, creando caos por tan fuertes vientos que incluso podrían parecer tormentas de arena.

Ninguno de las bestias quería sufrir alguna cortada grave por culpa de las ventiscas combinadas con chakra, lo que nadie noto es que aquellas ventiscas no quedarían solamente así.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

 ** _Sunagakuren-Desierto infernal_**

Los equipos participantes fueron guiados a la cima de las murallas que rodeaban el desierto infernal. Algunos se encontraban nerviosos como en el caso de los Uchiha u otros estaban emocionados como Kushina y su equipo. Todos los murmullos se detuvieron cuando desde lo alto de una de las torres de control, apareció el encargado principal de aquella prueba en compañía de algunos examinadores, los Kage´s invitados y el Kazekage con su hija menor y su esposo.

-Soy Shira, supervisor de la segunda prueba de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. -se presentó en voz alta un hombre de pelo gris en punta un poco largo, ojos café claro, una cicatriz en el mentón y otra en el cuello.- A continuación… ¡Voy a explicar la segunda prueba de los exámenes Chuunin! Sera una prueba de supervivencia y protección. ¡Es decir, la lucha por la supervivencia del más capacitado! El total de equipos será dividido en dos partes. A una mitad se le entregara el estándar del zorro y la otra mitad no obtendrá nada. La condición para aprobar el examen es llegar al punto de control en el centro del desierto infernal con el estandarte. Lo que significa que los equipos a quienes no les fue dado uno, deberán obtenerlo de un equipo poseedor, quienes a su vez deberán protegerlo…

Los participantes se miraron entre ellos, asimilando que ahora todos eran enemigos. Observando y analizando a los demás equipos, a fin de cuentas más adelante tendrían que enfrentarse.

-… ¡Tienen 72 horas! ¡Ustedes se buscaran sus comidas! A partir de ahora, puede que algunos mueran -levanto el brazo, mostrando un documento ante los participantes- ¡Todos los miembros de los equipos participantes deberán firmar este acuerdo de consentimiento! ¡A cada grupo se le cambiara el acuerdo de consentimiento firmado por el rol que desempeñaran…! ¡Ladrón o protector! Además, para evitar que reine el caos desde el inicio, cada equipo comenzara desde puntos diferentes ¡Equipos, diríjanse rápidamente a sus puntos de salida! Eso es todo…

El lugar quedo en silencio, mientras los participantes se miraban entre sí buscando algo que los hiciera reaccionar. Eran conscientes desde el inicio sobre los peligros de participar, pero el tener enfrente de sus ojos el lugar que posiblemente seria su tumba era diferente. Le daba un nuevo ajuste.

Al no ver movimiento de los gennin, Shira temió haberse equivocado, era la primera vez que se encargaría de supervisar un evento de gran magnitud por lo que él también estaba nervioso, sumándole que detrás de él se encontraba el hombre que más admiraba, el Kazekage.

 ** _*Are… are… ¿me equivoque? ¡Pero si lo hice igual que Temari-sama hace unos años!*_** Karura quien observaba todo cerca de los participantes solo encontró una manera para relajar el ambiente y deshacerse de los nervios de sus hermanos, disculpándose internamente con su profesor ya que lo pondría en vergüenza junto con ella.

-¡Shira-sensei luce muy guapo y sexy! -grito a todo pulmón la pelinegra.- ¡Cásese conmigo!

El silencio que se generó después de tan eufórica declaración fue terminado cuando los mellizos menores estallaron en carcajadas, Ryuu y Shinki gritaron _"que no lo permitirían"_ -después de todo había una gran diferencia de edad- y Sarada se sonrojo por la valentía de su hermana. Por otro lado, más exactamente con los padres de la chica; Gaara hizo presión en su frente con una mano, su hija los tomo desprevenidos a todos. Como una respuesta condicionada ante la idea de un prospecto para su pequeña, el pelirrojo iba a atacar a su ex-alumno, de no ser por que escucho la risa de su esposo e hija más pequeña, la arena a los pies de Shira lo hubieran envuelto y enterrado. No dejaría que su hija mayor se casara con nadie, con esfuerzos sobrehumanos aceptaba que saliera con Yuu.

-Respira, era solo una broma…-el murmullo entre risas de su rubio lo tranquilizo por completo.

Al mismo tiempo, Hinata y Kankuro que se encontraban al lado de Yuu y Karura entre la multitud reunida por los demás padres, amigos y profesores de los participantes, comenzaron a hacerle bromas a su pequeño adolescente, quien solo negaba con la cabeza por la nueva locura de su amada.

-… ¡Shira-sensei lo am… mhp… mmm!

La arena personal de Gaara silencio a la pelinegra, quien cayó al suelo apresada de manos y pies, así como con arena en la boca para que no siguiera hablando tonterías. Shira dejó escapar un suspiro y con eso toda su incomodidad. Estaba acostumbrado a los desvaríos de su alumna, por lo que también sabía como lidiar con los desastres que provocaban sus ataques de espontaneidad.

Desde lo alto de la torre dirigió una rápida mirada al pez sin agua en busca de aire que parecía Karura, revolcándose en el suelo intentando librarse de las ataduras. Se veía en verdad cómica, luego vio furtivamente a los Kage´s detrás, quienes reían junto a Naruto por las locuras de la chica, incluso vio como el Kazekage tenía una leve sonrisa al ver a la pelinegra aun peleando con la arena.

-¿Qué pasa? Están perdiendo tiempo valioso. -carraspeó antes de retomar de nuevo su postura como examinador a cargo, hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.- Dije que eso era todo y tomaran sus lugares.

-¡Sí! -gritaron todos al unísono.

-Ha llegado la hora. -exclamo extasiada Kushina.

-Hagamos esto. -apoyo Yashamaru con una sonrisa de lado, recibiendo un asentimiento de sus compañeros de equipo.

Sin más que decir, cada equipo fue retirándose después de pedir, firmar e intercambiar el acuerdo por el rol que tomarían en el examen. Después de que al equipo 7 de Konoha se le informara que serían un equipo sin estandarte, buscaron con la mirada a sus familiares. Riendo un poco al ver como Karura se libraba al fin de la arena; también vieron como su madre les sonreía al tiempo de mostrar una _"V"_ de victoria con los dedos.

Les fue inevitable y les genero una gran sorpresa a los Uchiha, notar que Sasuke estaba al lado de Sakura. Por un momento se alegraron al pensar que en verdad fue a verlos pero al notar que la mirada negra del adulto estaba en otra dirección, la siguieron, encontrándose con Naruto al lado de dos de sus hijas y su esposo. Karura al ser libre subió a la torre para encarar a su pelirrojo padre, quien fingía no escucharla, algo imposible teniendo en cuenta como gritaba. Mientras tanto Naruto y Mito reían al ver los esfuerzos de Shira deteniendo de la cintura a su estudiante con tal de que no golpeara al Sabaku No enfrente de todos.

-Suerte. -el equipo de siete dejo de ver la escena al momento de voltear, encontrándose con su profesor.- Sé que están más que listos para esto.

-¡Sí! -dijeron con una sonrisa.

Comenzaron a correr hacia el punto de salida que les había indicado el encargado, notando que el equipo Sabaku No se dirigía hacia el otro lado. Los pelinegros suspiraron un poco decepcionados, les hubiera gustado tener un encuentro contra los pelirrojos, pero al estar de extremo a extremo el único punto neutro seria la meta. Detuvieron su andar al oír una fuerte explosión, al girar lo que encontraron que la torre donde estaban los Kage´s, estaba rodeada de una pantalla de humo.

 ** _:::_**

Desde su fallido acercamiento para desayunar con Karura, Sasuke había permanecido todo el tiempo al lado de Sakura, yendo también a la sede del segundo examen. Vio a sus hijos al lado de Konohamaru, recibiendo sus indicaciones y luego como se juntaron con los hijos del mapache. Los vio reír al lado de esos niñatos como nunca los había visto con nadie más. Cuando Shira comenzó a dar las instrucciones, observo cada segundo las diferentes expresiones que mostraban ante las indicaciones. Vio emoción, excitación al inicio pero conforme el examinador hablaba, noto nerviosismo en sus hijos…

Sintió un dolor en su pecho al darse cuenta de algunos detales que no había notado antes… ¿En que momento Ryuu se había dejado crecer el cabello? ¿Desde cuándo su hijo era su copia exacta a esa edad? ¿Desde cuándo Sarada usaba su bandana en la frente y no en la cintura como cuando se graduó? ¿Cuándo una diferencia de casi 10 centímetros se hizo presente en las estaturas de sus hijos? Él no los recordaba tan grandes. Mordió su labio inferior al darse cuenta que esa era la primera vez que los observaba detalladamente desde que sintió que le fallaron durante el primer examen chuunin.

Escucho la risa de su esposa a un lado, al voltear a verla la encontró hablando y riendo con Temari.

-Míralo, míralo…-decía Sakura entre risas. -Se muere de los nervios y aun así trata de fingir indiferencia. Es tan lindo.

La rubia rio al ver al hijo de su amiga, aceptando que si parecía tierno al querer aparenta, luego suspiro al observar a su propio hijo, que se encontraba junto a sus compañeros y sus primos.

-En cambio Shikadai parece que le importa poco. -decía Temari encogiéndose de hombros, esa actitud era claramente herencia de los Nara.- No lo mataría mostrar algo de nervios… Yo me sentía morir a causa de ellos cuando presente el primer examen.

-Yo también me moría de los nervios. -confeso la pelirosa negando con su cabeza.- Recuerdo que en ese examen tu no parecías nada nerviosa… ¡Atacaste Konoha!

Las mujeres siguieron charlando pero Sasuke ya no las escuchaba. ¿Su primer examen? Los recuerdos de su primer examen se hicieron presentes a ver de nuevo a su copia juvenil -Ryuu-, en aquel entonces a pesar de no mostrarlo, él también se encontraba nervioso y confundido… Él también tuvo sus momentos así; donde sentía nervios, miedo, alegría y confusión… Mordió con más fuerza su labio haciéndolo sangrar incluso cuando se dio cuenta que era como dijo Gaara, él también había pasado por aquella etapa.

-¡Shira-sensei luce muy guapo y sexy! ¡Cásese conmigo! -Dejo todo de lado para darle paso a los celos cuando escucho a su hija gritar

Por unos instantes quiso golpear al famoso Shira, pero le pareció extraño que su hija gritara de repente estado su supuesto novio al lado. El grito de Ryuu lo pillo desprevenido, así como lo que sucedió cuando su hija volvió a gritar.

-… ¡Shira-sensei lo am… mhp… mmm!

Ver a su orgullo en el suelo, girando de aquí para allá forcejeando con la arena le pareció gracioso, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver la fugaz imagen de Naruto de pequeño. Karura era igual a él.

Al ver que Shira tomo de nuevo el liderazgo y que sus otros hijos le ponían atención, siguió con la mirada a Karura cuando se libró de sus ataduras, viendo con envidia como a pesar de lo raro de la situación Naruto, Gaara, su familia y los demás parecían divertirse.

Cuando regreso su atención a sus hijos para saber que les tocaría ser en aquella prueba los vio hablando con Konohamaru, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho al verlos sonreírle a él y marchándose sin siquiera mirarlo.

Después de su charla con el clon de Naruto, estuvo reflexionando sobre varias cosas… así como también más palabras de sus amigos y enemigos llegaron a su mente. No creía haber hecho nada malo con sus hijos, al menos así lo creía hasta que recordó los momentos en que veía a Gaara interactuar con los suyos… Ese mapache odioso era el más cercano a su carácter de joven, buscando venganza, el contra su hermano y el odioso contra el mundo, después de pelear con Naruto ambos recapacitaron de lo que hacían, Gaara se volvió Kazekage y él volvió a la aldea; similitudes -odiosas porque no quería ser igual a él- pero a la vez tan diferentes. Regreso a la aldea buscando revivir con alguien su clan, no vio lo que tenía y lo rompió, mientras que el contrario solo llegaba más alto como líder de su aldea. De cierta manera ambos habían terminado enamorados de aquel revoltoso rubio, quien les dio hijos…

Aun así, Sasuke sabía que él le hizo daño a Naruto mientras que el pelirrojo lo ayudo a salir adelante. Ambos eran ninjas poderosos y también eran padres; tenían hijos casi de la misma edad -ya que Karura seguía insistiendo en ser hija del Sabaku No-, estaban casados, ocupados en sus deberes como ninjas… pero había una gran brecha en ese campo familiar.

Sus hijos eran extraños para él y viceversa, él no soportaba la tensión que mostraban sus hijos cuando estaban en la misma habitación, incluso los menores preferían llegar tarde a casa cuando él estaba en la aldea, lo sabía pero no le importaba. La única conversación decente que recordaba fue cuando entraron en la academia y él les dijo que debían demostrar la superioridad de los Uchiha, desde entonces no recordaba haber cruzado más de tres palabras que no fueran críticas contra ellos…

Mientras que el contrario era muy unido a sus vástagos, le contaban todo y el pelirrojo también lo hacía. Los Sabaku No preferían estar en casa cuando sus padres estaban ahí, lo noto durante esos días. La pregunta no era ¿si hablarían o soportarían el ambiente estando juntos en la misma habitación? La pregunta correcta era ¿cuándo se callarían y si algunas vez habría un ambiente que no fuera amor familiar alrededor?

Todas esas situaciones lo hacían preguntarse, ¿cuál era la diferencia entre él y el pelirrojo? ¿En qué parte se hacia la diferencia con la familia? El clon de Naruto le hizo convencerse de que era un idiota, un estúpido y él estaba de acuerdo, después de todo perdió a sus primogénitos y al amor de su vida. Y en esos momentos se encontraba tan confundido. ¿Qué debía hacer? Incluso después de dejar su orgullo de lado al pedir perdón, suplicar una segunda oportunidad -en su opinión el demandar fue una súplica- no pudo hacer que el Naruto real aceptara hablar a solas. No logro acercarse a su hija mayor.

No sabía que deseaba en realidad de Sarada y Ryuu, nunca le intereso la vida de esos niños a menos que ensuciaran el apellido, pero ahora al verlos alejarse de ese modo, sin llamarlo, sin pedir su atención, sentía que algo estaba mal. Algo estaba muriendo.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una explosión, dirigió su atención a la fuente de la conmoción, encontrando que había sido sobre la torre donde estaban los Kage´s, estaba a punto de ir a verificar junto a los demás ninjas que comenzaron a movilizarse, cuando el humo fue disipado por una ráfaga de aire por parte de la espada del Mizukage. Salto hasta arriba de la torre colocándose al lado de Shikamaru que al igual que todos ahí, se encontraba muy entretenido viendo a los causantes de la explosión. Le sorprendió ver como su hija mayor esquivaba con agilidad los golpes que le dirigían Kurama y otro tipo, de largo cabello castaño claro y raros tatuajes por la cara, lo reconoció al ver como una cola aparecía por su espalda, se trataba del Ichibi.

-Niñata, deja de moverte y recibe con gusto un golpe. -le dijo el castaño.

-Bleh. -Karura esquivo otra de las colas de Kurama, enseñándole la lengua a Shukaku.- Como si le fuera a hacer caso a un mapache.

-¡Maldita! -antes de arremeter de nuevo, chasqueo la lengua.

-Maldito mapache, tranquilízate. No te dejes provocar. -le ordeno Kurama, ganándose un ataque de parte de su odioso hermano.

-¡No la perdonara! ¡No la perdonare! -repetía Shukaku.- Le sacare todos sus órganos.

-Nos vemos. -Karura pasó al lado de Gaara y Naruto despidiéndose rápidamente de ellos.

Nadie hizo nada al ver como los Bijuu seguían a la pelinegra con claras intenciones de seguirla golpeando.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto a Shikamaru, quien le sonrió levemente.

-Karura tiene las mismas manías de Naruto. Y gusta de hacer bromas en contra de las personas menos indicadas. -le respondió el líder de la hoja, recordando como los Bijuu acusaron a la chica de rosearlos con la misma agua que Kurama le dio a Mito para despertar a Karura días atrás.

Aquella agua contenía cierta sustancia que atraía a los insectos y un químico fluorescente que la hacía brillar en la oscuridad.


	22. Jinchuriki

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21 - Jinchuriki-**

* * *

 **.**

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? -la repentina pregunta de Kakashi atrajo la atención de Sasuke, quien se había quedado viendo en la dirección por la que se había ido su hija.

Regreso su mirada a los que le hacían compañía, viendo que Naruto se había quitado la capa blanca que lo identificaba como Kage y mostraba un traje Anbu de la arena, así como también varios ninjas más se habían colocado detrás del rubio.

-Los que no hayan sido asignados a los escuadrones de vigilancia tienen el día libre. -respondió Shikamaru, quitándose su capa también.

-A mí no me diste ninguna tarea. -menciono Sasuke, deseoso que le dieran algo que hacer.

Estaba cansado de tener tantas cosas en la cabeza, quería mantenerse ocupado para mantener lejos sus pensamientos, ¿y qué mejor que hacer alguna tarea que le asignara Shikamaru? De ese modo no pensaría en el dilema que tenía sobre la paternidad y sobre los hijos…

-Porque no es necesario. -respondió el Hokage sin verlo, manteniendo la mirada en los demás Kage´s que habían terminado ya de dar las instrucciones a sus respectivos ninjas.- Ya todos tienen sus lugares, tu disfruta de ver cómo les va a tus hijos a través de las pantallas que el Kazekage distribuyo por la aldea.

El pedirle al Kazekage y que aceptara su petición de que sus ninjas ayudaran en el examen, abrió la oportunidad a los demás para que también aportaran algunos examinadores para que se aliaran a los de Suna. Lo sorprendente del asunto, es que la vigilancia inicial de la arena estaba dividida en cuatro partes; dos bajo el cuidado de los examinadores y, las dos restantes bajo el cuidado de Naruto y Karura, cada uno supervisaría una parte.

Actualmente la división seguía en los mismos segmentos, solo que la parte de Karura -ya que Gaara, la relevo de aquel cargo- seria asignada a los nuevos equipos que formaron los ninjas de las demás aldeas, siendo liderados por alguien de la arena.

-¡Pero…!

-Sasuke, déjalo así. -ordeno Shikamaru caminando para reunirse con sus homólogos.

Kakashi y Sasuke lo siguieron como sus sombras, hasta no dejar a su líder lejos de ahí su tarea seria protegerlo. Al acercarse a los demás líderes, lo que antes les pareció una reunión de importancia resulto ser solamente un juego.

-¿En verdad no piensas quedarte? -pregunto Kurotsuchi, abrazada al cuello de Naruto impidiendo su huida.

-Sabes que debo…

-Pero eres el Uzukage, puedes permanecer con nosotros. -insistía la chica sin soltar al rubio.- Vamos Naru…

-Sabes que mientras este en Suna seré solamente un ninja al servicio del Kazekage. -dijo Naruto retirando sin brusquedad los brazos de la chica.- Al menos hasta el último día de este examen, ¿cierto?

-Sí. -respondió Gaara con su hija más pequeña en brazos.

-¿Entonces si lo van a hacer? -pregunto el Mizukage con interés.

-Sera como lo habíamos acordado en la última reunión. -aporto Shikamaru, uniéndose a la plática.- De lo contrario sería muy problemático tenerlo que explicar más adelante.

Kakashi y Sasuke solo se limitaron a escuchar, no entendían algunos temas de la conversación pero su líder parecía estar al corriente. Algo que no entendían, por lo regular ellos sabrían de los planes del Hokage con las demás aldeas, pero todo indicaba que Shikamaru había encontrado la manera de ocultarles más de un secreto.

-Sí, se hará como ya se tiene previsto. Daremos el discurso al final de los exámenes para que de ese modo no se vea afectado…-continuo Naruto con una sonrisa.-…Hasta entonces yo debo irme, el examen esta por dar inicio y yo debo permanecer en la torre de meta para esperar a los que lleguen.

-¡Yo voy! -dijo la pelinegra.

-No puedes. Los Kage´s debemos permanecer ajenos a esto. -dijo Gaara.- Naruto será la excepción.

-Pero Mito-chan se ira…

-Mito se quedara en casa con Karura por estos tres días…-aclaro Naruto, ahora entendía porque la chica se negaba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

-¡Oh! Entonces yo me quedare en tu casa y cuidare de las niñas. -termino de decir Kurotsuchi.- Traje varias ropas para ellas. Kushina tendrá que esperar hasta después de que pase la prueba.

-Estas muy segura que pasaran.

-Por supuesto. Son mis sobrinos, les he mostrado varios jutsu al igual que a Karura. Ni porque uno de sus rivales sea el hijo del Hokage y de alguno de los clanes importantes de la aldea de la hoja perderán. -respondió la Tsuchikage al comentario del Raikage.

-Te recuerdo que hay dos miembros de un clan fuerte. -hizo referencia Darui con un movimiento de cabeza dirigido a Sasuke.

El azabache frunció el ceño cuando todos lo miraron, siendo la chica quien riera de repente para golpear varias veces en la espalda al líder del rayo.

-Ni siquiera el gran clan Uchiha podrá con esos mapaches. -la chica se mostraba muy segura.

Naruto y Gaara rieron por las palabras de su vieja amiga, estando de acuerdo en que los chicos darían pelea y buscarían pelea sin importarles contra quien se enfrentaran.

-No creas que Shikadai, Sarada o Ryuu se dejaran vencer tan fácilmente. -agrego Shikamaru con un toque de arrogancia, eran miembros de su aldea y los apoyaría.

-Esos mellizos son peores que sus padres cuando se trata de armar una trampa en busca de la victoria y más si están motivados. -reto la mujer.- Entre más fuerte sea el oponente será más atractivo para ellos, y desearan que caigan en alguna de sus trampas para robarles sus tesoros. Te aseguro que vencerán sin importar que.

Estaba ahí para apoyar también a los ninjas de la roca pero aquellos pelirrojos tenían en sus manos el boleto dorado para ganar la apuesta que había hecho la noche anterior con Tsunade; algo que no le diría a ninguno. Mito cubrió con sus manitas su boca para no reír fuertemente por como su tía llamaba a sus hermanos.

-Ni Uchiha, ni Nara, ni ningún otro podrán vencerlos. -se unió Gaara en defensa de sus hijos, orgulloso de ellos.

-Así es Shikamaru, no creas que mis hijos perderán contra el tuyo. -apoyo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Mis hermanos no perderán. -secundo la más pequeña de la familia.

-Parece que la familia está en tu contra Hokage. -burlo el Darui.

Shikamaru era el único de todos ellos que no había podido convivir tanto con los hijos del rubio, todo fuera para mantener su localización siempre ajena a Sasuke; era debido a eso que todos apoyaban a los pelirrojos sin dudar que serían ganadores. La conversación de los líderes se vio interrumpida cuando la bengala dando inicio a la prueba se mostró en el aire y un ninja de Suna se acercó para avisar que los equipos ya habían comenzado a descender las murallas.

-Gaara-sama, Naruto-sama es hora.

-Entiendo. Debo irme. -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa al tomar a su pequeña en brazos para abrazarla, no la vería por tres días.- Amor, te quedaras con tu padre y tus tíos por estos tres días, cuídate.

-¿Y Onee-sama?

-La idea es que ella te cuide y permanezcas a su lado… pero sabes que disfruta de vagar siempre por la aldea, así que honestamente no espero que este a tu lado todo el rato. -aclaro el rubio, haciendo reír a sus amigos.- Como sea, la tía Ino y la tía Kurotsuchi estarán contigo, así que te pido aguantes sus locuras.

-Esa combinación no es nada buena. -aporto Shikamaru siendo secundado por el líder del rayo y el agua, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de la pelinegra.

-Mito-chan, vamos a divertirnos en estos tres días en lo que esperamos a tus hermanos y papi. -decía con voz infantil la mujer.

-¿Vamos a comer ramen? -pregunto la pequeña con ojitos esperanzados.

-¡Kyaa! Todo lo que tú quieras. -acepto arrebatando a la pequeña de brazos de su progenitor.

-Me perderé del ramen. -se lamentó Naruto, recibiendo un beso en la frente de su esposo que no tardo en abrazarlo.

-Ese es el platillo que te recibirá a ti y a los chicos después de la prueba.

-¡Te amo! -grito Naruto antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su esposo y enrollar las piernas en la cadera ajena.

-Sí. Sí. Lo que tú digas. -dijo Kankuro al momento de apartar a sus hermanos menores y arrastrar al rubio con él.- cuando aprenderás que la puntualidad es buena.

-¡Nos vemos! -se despidió el rubio siendo arrastrado.- Es una manía que herede de mi profesor, no puedo hacer nada.

Todos rieron por el murmullo de Naruto justificándose con su cuñado por siempre estar tarde en sus tareas. Kakashi agradeció a su máscara por ocultar el sonrojo que tenía.

-Papá, ¿vas a volver a casa?

La pregunta de la pequeña Mito hizo que Sasuke la viera a ella y alejara su atención del rubio que se había reunido con los demás ninjas que empezaban a dividirse. Alcanzando a reconocer a Sai, Hinata y Lee, que se encontraba muy emocionado hablando con el examinador que dio las indicaciones.

-Aún tengo algo de trabajo, pero prometo estar esta noche en casa. -respondió Gaara dándole un beso en la frente a la pequeña en brazos de la Tsuchikage.- Hasta ese momento parece que te tendrán ocupada.

-Está bien. Es una promesa. -dijo Mito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Tía Kuro, vamos a jugar.

-Claro. Ahora vamos a tu casa a esperar a tu hermana, y luego entre las tres preparamos la comida.. -la pelirroja asintió

-Vamos. Nos vemos luego. -se despidió de todos sus tíos y se bajó de los brazos para dirigirse a la salida.- Adiós papá… ¡Papi cuídate mucho! -le grito al rubio quien solo le sonrió y siguió dando las indicaciones al lado de Shira.

-Yo la cuidare. -aseguro la pelinegra al padre para después seguir a la pequeña junto a sus guardaespaldas.

Sasuke prefirió permanecer viendo a otro lado, ahí estaba otra escena que no quería ver, cada vez era más consciente de como actuaban el pelirrojo y el rubio al lado de sus hijos. Incuso le había sorprendido cuando Shikamaru apoyo a sus hijos, ¿qué tan mal estaba como para necesitar que alguien más defendiera a sus hijos porque él no sabía si ganarían o perderían?

-¿Sucede algo Gaara? -pregunto Shikamaru al notar que el pelirrojo se quedó viendo hacia la lejanía.

-No… es solo que el aire a comenzado a hacerse más fuerte.-respondió el pelirrojo observando como por culpa del aire la arena comenzaba a levantarse.- Seguirán las tormentas de arena al parecer.

-¿Crees que afecte al examen como en aquella ocasión? -pregunto Shikamaru intentando ocultar su preocupación paternal.

-No lo creo, en aquel momento fue por culpa de alguien más.

-Kazekage-sama ha llegado un mensaje de Shin-sama.

Los líderes dejaron de hablar para prestar atención a Yuu, que había llegado corriendo con un pergamino en mano. Se mantuvieron de esa manera en lo que el pelirrojo leía el contenido del mensaje.

-Shin y los Bijuu restantes están en el límite del país del viento, dicen que llegaran mañana por la tarde. -comento el Kazekage enrollando de nuevo el pergamino.- De ser así creo que hay que preparar…

-¡Naruto-sama!

Todos dirigieron su atención a los ninjas que estaban en el límite de la torre, encontrándose con la escena del rubio sosteniéndose de sus pies y manos, respirando con dificultad en el suelo. Gaara no tardo en dirigirse a su esposo siendo seguido de lo demás y aunque Sasuke también deseo acercarse para tomar entre sus brazos al rubio, Shikamaru se lo impidió.

-¿Qué paso? -exigió saber el Kazekage.

-Intento hacer varios Kage Bunshin para comenzar a abarcar su parte pero solo aparecieron 10 y después cayo, todo se esfumo. -respondió Hinata en el suelo junto al rubio.

-¿Qué demonios…? Naru, oye… ¿estás bien? -preguntó el pelirrojo tomando con sus manos el rostro de su esposo.

-Sí, perdón por el susto.-respondió el rubio fingiendo recomponerse.- Es solo que al parecer me exigí un poco. -se levantó con ayuda del pelirrojo quien no le creyó.- Estoy bien. Muy bien.

-No estás bien. -dijo de repente Sasuke, tal vez a los demás los engañaría pero a él no.- Lo había notado desde que llegamos a la aldea pero como nadie lo menciono creí que eran alucinaciones mías y con el alboroto de Karura lo deje pasar, pero ¿por qué no puedo sentir tu…?

Sasuke enmudeció cuando una mano cubrió sus labios desde la espalda, donde una nube de humo comenzaba a desaparecer. Al dirigir su mirada a las personas enfrente de él, vio como Hinata había hecho un sello con las manos, el cual reconoció como el sello para crear os clones de sombra. ¡La maldita Hyuuga lo había silenciado! Se removió del agarre, alejándose del clon y sorprenderse al ver que no se trataba de un clon de Hinata, sino que era la chica gata, Matatabi.

-Deberías aprender que hay cosas en las que no debes meterte. -Dijo la Bijuu conteniendo su voz de enojo.

-Vamos a llevar a Naruto al centro de control. -ordeno Gaara deteniendo todo y haciendo que los demás notaran que el rubio estaba inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Naru…-llamaron algunos.

-Que cuatro escuadrones tomen su lugar en la supervisión del examen. -ordeno nuevamente el Kazekage a Shira, quien no tardo en ver los nombres en los pergaminos para formar los equipos.

-Eso no será necesario, Kazekage-sama. -dijo Yuu, realizando el mismo sello que su madre.- Nosotros podemos hacerlo.

Los de la hoja se sorprendieron al esperar que el chico también realizara el jutsu favorito del rubio, pero quien apareció junto a él, fue una chica de pelo blanco con cinco colas detrás.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron todos los de Konoha, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada al Kazekage.

A excepción del Hokage y su esposa, ninguno entendía porque los clones con cola habían aparecido después de que Hinata y Yuu hicieran el sello.

-No creo que…

-Yo me uniré a ellos…-se agregó Hinata al ver que Gaara no pensaba aceptar.

-Y yo puedo acompañarlos. -dijo Matatabi con amabilidad. Los Bijuu crearon diez clones de ellos para reforzar el hecho de que podrían hacerse cargo.- Obligue a que Naruto descanse por hoy y mañana Kurama y él podrán unirse a nosotros, de ese modo nosotros podremos vigilarlo a él. Todo porque dudo que acepte quedarse fuera.

-Está bien…

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

Al ver que el tema a tratar no era de su importancia -porque ya sabían los detalles- y de que Matatabi les asegurara que Naruto estaba bien los Kage´s decidieron retirarse para descansar del largo viaje, la segunda prueba duraría tres días y dudaban que los equipos se enfrentaran desde el primer momento. De ese modo fue que en el centro de control donde vigilaban todo el desierto infernal, o más específicamente en un cuarto privado para el líder, se encontraban Gaara y un Naruto dormido acompañados de Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura -a la cual no habían dejado que revisara a Naruto a petición de los Bijuu-, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Ino -quien se había agregado al llegar al centro y ver como llegaba su hermano inconsciente- y Sai.

Lee, Ten Ten, Kiba y Shino se habían unido a los escuadrones de examinadores a pesar de querer una explicación y junto a ellos se unió Temari, siendo que ella podía moverse con libertad en aquella arena mortal. Sasuke se mantenía en la esquina más alejada, tragándose sus celos al ver como Gaara acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su esposo que descansaba la cabeza en su regazo. Todo el cuarto se mantenía en silencio, en espera de que el Sabaku No explicara lo que había pasado en la torre con los Bijuu. El pelirrojo no entendía porque él era quien debía dar alguna explicación, después de todo no era su vida… pero a la vez, sabía que de estar en el lugar, Hinata se las hubiera dado.

-¿Cómo empezar…? -se preguntó a sí mismo el pelirrojo después de suspirar.- Bueno, técnicamente Hinata y Yuu son jinchuriki al igual que nosotros dos…

-Eso ya lo notamos…-dijo de modo sarcástico sin ser consciente Kakashi

Tanto Sakura como Ino se quedaron boquiabiertas, observando de manera más penetrante a los contenedores enfrente de ellas.

-Entonces no hay nada que explicar. -determino el Kazekage molesto.

Estaba preocupado por su esposo, no tenía tiempo de estar preocupándose por lo que quisieran los demás. Lo peor es que Matatabi les había dicho que por nada del mundo dejaran que ningún ninja medico tocara al rubio o de lo contrario al despertarse se molestaría tanto que podría irse de la aldea sin importarle nada, sabia por experiencia pasada que eso era posible, por lo que había dado la orden que nadie le avisara a Tsunade y había impedido que Sakura intentara algo.

-Cálmate Gaara. Matatabi ha dicho que él estará bien, confía en eso. -dijo Shikamaru, entendía a su cuñado pero también a sus amigos y conocidos.- Si quieres yo diré lo que sé por ahora. Pero alguna duda te harás cargo tú. -el pelirrojo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía a lo dicho.- En ese caso, empecemos por el inicio. Cuando Yuu tenía alrededor de 10 años fue escogido para una misión, él quería demostrar que estaba listo para graduarse de la academia y por lo que sé, la misión no era tan complicada y más con sus compañeros, ninjas bastantes hábiles. Naruto acepto debido a eso y fue como le fue asignado ir a arrestar a algunos ninjas renegados que provocaban temor y destrozos en aldeas cercanas a Uzushiogakuren. Hasta la fecha seguimos pensando que hubiera sido un éxito…

-¿Hubiera? -repitió a modo de pregunta Ino.

-Karura se enteró de que esa sería la primera vez que Yuu saldría de la aldea del remolino en una misión, por lo que pensó en seguirlo…-dijo Shikamaru con calma. - Convenció a Itachi de que sería divertido, y él acepto, supongo que ambos pensaron que sería una misión de rango D y lo ayudarían a buscar algún objeto. -Poco a poco la memoria de Sasuke le iba recordando la patica sobre Itachi que tuvo con Naruto.- El punto es que nadie se dio cuenta que los niños los seguían y cuando todos los ninjas renegados estaban peleando con el escuadrón, tres de ellos los vieron, y les pareció un buen plan usarlos de rehenes. -todos escuchaban atentamente el relato.- Sin embargo no contaron con que Itachi sabría defenderse, por lo que su última opción fue Karura que se quedó estática en su lugar por miedo.

-¿Se quedó quieta? -pregunto Sakura, a sabiendas de lo que esa niña había logrado, toda la aldea hablaba de la emperatriz, hija del Kazekage

-Tanto Itachi como ella tenían 7 años y era la primera vez que se ponían en peligro. -respondió Gaara.- Los Bijuu, los aldeanos, Naruto y yo los manteníamos casi siempre fuera de algún peligro, ahora reconozco que fue un error. Y aunque les habíamos enseñado varias técnicas y a pelear, era la primera vez que sentían la sed de sangre de alguien como aquellos ninjas… y a diferencia de Itachi, ella se asustó. Según los reportes Itachi se había alejado de su lado durante la pelea que sostuvo con uno de ellos y la dejo desprotegida. Otro arremetió contra ella con la intención de dañarla y que no opusiera resistencia. Karura se quedó de pie en su lugar esperando un golpe que no llego…-suspiro.- Yuu se interpuso entre el kunai y ella, saliendo lastimado de manera grave. El arma atravesó un pulmón y dio muy cerca del corazón.

-¿Tsunade-sama fue quien lo ayudo? -pregunto Ino, con los ojos con algunas lágrimas por saber que su sobrino había estado al borde de la muerte.

-Algo así. -respondió el pelirrojo viéndola directamente.- Fue un milagro que llegara vivo a la aldea con esa herida. Tsunade intento de todo pero la herida no sanaba y el arma contenía veneno; se preocupaba por intentar sanar los órganos o impedir que el veneno avanzara. Era una batalla contra el tiempo y la única solución que se presento fue cuando Kokuo propuso convertirlo en un jinchuriki y así se hizo al estar Hinata de acuerdo, lo principal era salvar su vida.

-El chakra del cinco colas ayudo a la regeneración más rápida de los órganos y se mantuvo con vida a Yuu el tiempo suficiente para que Tsunade-sama extrajera el veneno…-explico Shikamaru; él se había enterado durante una visita de Tsunade a Konoha y solo fue porque la mujer había tomado de más en aquella ocasión.- Todo es cosa del pasado por lo que ya no hay nada por hacer.

No es como si fuera algo fácil de asimilar pero al menos aquello había servido para mantener al chico con vida, por lo que no importaba que ahora fuera un jinchuriki, además de que no era algo tan malo, Naruto y Gaara también lo eran. Una vez aclarado eso, todos se sintieron aliviados hasta que recordaron un detalle.

-¿Y Hinata? -pregunto Kurenai preocupada por su antigua estudiante.

El día anterior había hablado con ella durante mucho rato, poniéndose al día con sus vidas. Había extrañado tanto a su alumna durante esos años pero entendía que todo lo había hecho para alejar a su hijo de la tradición de aquella familia. Estaba feliz por ella. Se sentía al fin en paz al ver por sus propios ojos y no por las palabras de Tsunade -no es que no confiara pero era mejor ser testigo-, que Hinata era muy feliz; se había vuelto a enamorar y era de otro buen hombre, tenía dos hijos maravillosos y por como había visto, la familia de aquel hombre la aceptaba por completo como si hubiera nacido como un miembro de sangre.

-Ella solo lo decidió por su cuenta…-respondió Gaara. Los demás lo miraron incrédulos.- Para que los Bijuu tengan forma humana deben tener un contenedor humano, es por eso que solo Kurama y Gyuki podían transformarse. Después fue Shukaku al convertirme yo en su contenedor de nuevo, solo porque él quería probar y no dejar que el "maldito zorro" ganara. -sonrió al recordar el modo Tsundere en que el mapache le pidió aquello.- Gracias a su conexión con Naruto podían permanecer por un par de horas a la semana como humanos pero no era como con Kurama que puede estar días así… Luego paso lo de Yuu y Kokuo, así que Hinata creyó que sería buen momento para decir que ella y Matatabi habían considerado unirse.

-¿Así de fácil? -pregunto incrédulo Sai.

-Así de fácil. Shin es el contenedor de Saiken y son Goku. -agrego el pelirrojo.- Y Gyuki sigue con Bee. Isobu y Choumei están unidos a Naruto pero de manera más superficial que con Kurama. Por lo que su transformación depende de su chakra total de ellos.

Hubieran continuado con la conversación de no ser porque el rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos. Naruto parpadeo varias veces intentando acostumbrarse a la luz…

-¿Gaara…? -llamo al ver un borrón rojizo sobre él. No podía distinguir bien las formas.

-Aquí estoy.

-¡Naru! -llamaron Sakura e Ino a la vez, acercándose al chico

Todos se acercaron y el rubio se sentó en su lugar al momento en que Kurama entraba a la habitación.

-Veo que no era nada. -dijo el zorro al ver al rubio ahí.

-Creía que estabas con Karura.

-La deje en el puesto de viejo Shu y con el mapache. -explico el zorro acercándose.- Mientras venia para acá sentí que te habías alterado…

-Pues ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces…-dijo Gaara

-Matatabi mando un clon para explicarme lo que paso. -sonrió de forma arrogante, haciendo sonreír al pelirrojo al darle entender que se entretuvo con algo más.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, ya paso. -Dijo Naruto tratando de levantarse.- Tengo que ir…

-No, te quedaras a descansar el día de hoy. -aclaro Gaara de manera firme.

-Pero soy uno…

-No importa. Obedece. -Gaara se mantenía en su postura de líder.- Descansa hoy y mañana podrás regresar a tus actividades o te ordenare retirarte del examen totalmente.

-No lo harías…

-Pruébame. -reto.

-Descanso hoy. -dijo el rubio sentándose de nuevo en la banca.

Todos rieron al ver el puchero del chico. Ahora que veía a Naruto bien, Sasuke salió del lugar sin querer ver más. No quería ser testigo si es que el matrimonio se ponía cariñoso, cada vez que los veía sentía que no había posibilidad con Naruto, lo veía cada vez más lejos.

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Contestando RW:_**

 **MeKa6489** : ¡Hola! Realmente me alegra que te guste y me hayas dado la oportunidad. Me alegra que te guste mucho el desarrollo de la historia. Es bueno saber que te gustan los hijos. Gracias por el apoyo y los RW. Espero verte más seguido por aquí n.n

 **Jennitanime** : Me alegro que te gustara. La soledad es una buena compañera para pensar sobre qué hacer. Ella siempre te escuchar sin juzgar, creo que Sasuke la necesita.

* * *

 ** _:::::::::Yukihana:_** Doble Actualización

En la página del CLAN AFY podrán ver a algunos de los personajes de Aprecia… advierto que los dibujos no son de mi autoría -solo los altere un poco- pero son como me imagino a los personajes. Los derechos para sus legítimos dueños. Espero les guste y me lo hagan saber con sus votos y comentarios.

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	23. Detrás de cámaras: Día I

**_NOTAS:_ ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO** es trabajo de Kishimoto; yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22 - Detrás de cámaras: Día I -**

* * *

 **.**

Karura reía viendo como sus tíos se la pasaban peleando sobre cual platillo era mejor. Pasaba del medio día y disfrutaban de una comida como muestra de paz después de haber pasado la mañana a las afueras de la aldea en una pelea en busca de venganza por aquella agua.

El sonido de la pantalla que tenían en el lugar atrajo su atención, se mostraba a los participantes del examen. Desde hacía unos años atrás, algunas aldeas mostraban a sus habitantes lo que sucedía durante las pruebas para que de ese modo los familiares y conocidos vieran el rendimiento de los chicos. Dejo la pantalla cuando la encargada del programa había aparecido disculpándose por la poca visión por culpa de la arena, algo que ella como habitante de esa aldea entendía, después de todo el que la arena se levantara por culpa del aire eran cosas que pasaban seguido.

-¿Qué te sucede zorro? -escucho la pelinegra a sus tíos, notando que el peli naranja no contesto y solo miraba hacia afuera del local- ¡Desgraciado! –dijo Shukaku al ser ignorado.

-¿Kurama? –Trato ella, pero nada- ¡Hey! –Curveo su boca hacia abajo un poco molesta- ¡Ku-ch…!

-Si terminas la frase te cortare el cabello.-amenazo el zorro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestiono ella, ignorando la amenaza.

-Nada…

-¡Habla maldito zorro! –demando Shukaku, molesto por ser ignorado y sintiendo que se perdía algo.

Kurama lo miro desafiante, dispuesto a comenzar una de sus peleas deteniéndose al sentir una alteración en su interior. Se levando de golpe, extrañando a sus acompañantes.

-Me voy.-les aclaro.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque? – pregunto Karura, no deseando que se fuera se la estaban pasando bien.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –le aclaró diciendo la verdad- Regreso con tu papá, me mantendré a su lado.

-¿No querrás decir que vas con Naruto solo porque quieres dormir? –dijo Shukaku intentando burlarse.

-Esta arena no me gusta…

Sin decir más, Kurama salió del local bajo la atenta mirada de sus acompañantes que se miraron entre si antes de gritar.

-¡Maldito zorro!

El dueño del local rio ante la reacción de sus clientes más continuos y es que estaba seguro que el zorro les volvió a hacer lo mismo de siempre. Tanto la chica como el Bijuu seguían maldiciendo al tercero ya que los había dejado con la cuenta de la comida, no era la primera vez, ya lo había hecho varias veces y aun así volvían a caer.

-¿Y ahora? – Pregunto Karura en voz baja para que no la escuchara el dueño del local.- No traigo dinero para pagar. ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Y yo como voy a saberlo? –Shukaku también mantuvo la voz baja- ¿Y su nos escapamos? Sería fácil hacerlo.

-No podemos.-dijo la pelinegra después de un minuto en el que se debatió honestamente huir.-Seria poner una mancha en mis padres. ¿Qué dirán los demás si la hija del Kazekage y Uzukage se va de un lugar sin pagar?

-Pues para ser alguien tan importante y ser una de la mejores ninjas, el que no tengas dinero es igual de humillante.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Kurama dijo que el invitaba.

-Pues nos invitó, pero no dijo de nuevo que iba a pagar.

-¡Maldito zorro!

 ** _:::_**

A pesar del viento que levantaba la arena, Sasuke paseaba por la aldea, no sabiendo a donde dirigirse en realidad. Lo único que quería era alejarse de donde estaba Naruto. Al caminar por algunas calles noto que en varios lugares se habían colocado algunas pantallas donde en ocasiones pasaban escenas de los equipos en el desierto infernal.

Con el fin de distraerse de los de más que rondaba su mente, se enfocó en los cambios que presentaba la aldea de Suna que él recordaba con la actual. Al igual que Konoha, la aldea de la arena había sufrido un cambio radical con el avance de la tecnología.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! Son Yashamaru-sama y Kushina-sama. -el grito de un pequeño de 5 años lo saco de su ensoñación

Dirigió su atención a la pantalla que señalaba el pequeño, viendo como los pelirrojos discutían algo, supuso que sería su estrategia ya que el tercero les mostraba un mapa.

-Es obvio que nuestros príncipes serán los triunfadores.

-Solo hay que ver a sus padres.

Sasuke se mantenía callado y observando la pantalla mientras escuchaba a los aldeanos hablar sobre el equipo local y sus seguramente orgullosos padres. No obstante al azabache le pareció curioso el comportamiento del equipo Sabaku No, los tres chicos se colocaron formando una media luna y cerraron los ojos, no les veía hablar, solo estar de pie ahí.

-¿Qué hacen papá? -escucho que pregunto el niño ahora en brazos del adulto.

-No tengo la menor idea.-confeso el aldeano.

-Están sintiendo las vibraciones de la arena en busca de otro equipo.-a la conversación se unió un ninja de la arena, impresionando a padre e hijo y algunos más.

-¡Increíble! -Grito emocionado el pequeño- ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?

-Centran el chakra en sus pies y luego lo transmiten a la arena para detectar los movimientos a distancias. -explico el ninja nuevamente, mostrándole al pequeño hilos de chakra.- Gaara-sama y Kankuro-sama se los mostraron durante sus prácticas de entrenamiento.

-Papá enséñame hacer eso.-pidió el pequeño.- Mi papá es igual de amable que Kazekage-sama y Naruto-sama, podrá enseñarme. -le aseguro el pequeño al ninja

No queriendo que las palabras del pequeño lo dañaran más, Sasuke se centró en el ninja, el cual dedujo que era una marionetista. Los siguió escuchando hablar, retirándose poco después cuando la pantalla mostro otros equipos.

Sus pensamientos dejaron a un lado la diferencia del antes y después de Suna, para centrarse en lo que escucho de los aldeanos. ¿Así que consideraban a aquellos niños como tesoros, y los tenían en alta encima por quienes eran sus padres, a quienes apreciaban demasiado? Mostro una sonrisa irónica. Después de todo lo que había vivido Naruto en su niñez, aquellos aldeanos consideraban a los jinchuriki valiosos e importantes.

Molesto por el aumento de viento y arena prefirió adentrarse en un local para comer algo, lo que nunca espero y lo hizo feliz fue encontrarse con su hija, la cual platicaba alegremente con los demás clientes alardeando de los pelirrojos. Se acercó a su mesa pero se detuvo al ver al Bijuu de una cola, quien frunció su ceño más que furioso y de un golpe en el brazo llamo la atención de Karura. Cuando la pelinegra noto lo que molesto a Shukaku su sonrisa se borró y su ceño se frunció, se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a marcharse.

Para los clientes fue una secuencia de movimientos algo cómica; la chica sonreía, se molestaba, levantándose con dignidad para luego no dar un paso y golpear la mesa con las palmas de la mano con aura de desgracia, seguramente al recodar que no podía irse sin pagar… porque lo sabían, sabían que aquel par permanecía ahí debido a que no tenían con que pagar la cuenta.

Desde la huida del zorro el par había pedido algunos platillos más en lo que pensaban que hacer, por un tiempo pensaron decirles que ellos invitaban o proponerles usar un clon para ir a buscar a alguien -opciones que deberían haber pensado ellos por su cuenta-, pero todos los aldeanos acordaron silenciosamente hacerlo más tarde, después de todo disfrutaban verlos y deseaban que se quedaran un rato más pasando el rato. Karura había olvidado su problema cuando sus hermanos aparecieron en pantalla, por la que se había puesto a presumirles a los aldeanos la seguridad que tenia de que ganarían cuando ellos comenzaron a hablar del tema, nunca pensó toparse con Sasuke.

-Karura… -llamo el azabache acercándose.

-¿Qué quieres bastardo? –pregunto la chica de manera seria.

-Me largo de aquí.- dijo de repente Shukaku.

-¡Oye no puedes…! –la pelinegra quería decirle que se quedara, que no la podía abandonar.

Sin embargo no lo hizo al sentir el fuerte chakra del Bijuu, comprendió que de quedarse mataría al Uchiha y lo malo sería que gente inocente saldría herida.

-Moo~ gracias bastardo –ironizo la pelinegra ya que por su culpa había quedado abandonada.

Antes de que Sasuke hablara el dueño del local se acercó, extendiéndole una hoja a la Uzumaki.

-Kogo-sama, la cuenta.-indico el hombre.

Karura sintió que su alma se iba al ver el total y más porque ahora si estaba sola ante semejante situación.

-¿Kogo-sama? -Llamo preocupado el dueño al ver lágrimas en los ojos negros de la chica.- Kogo-sama…

-No tengo dinero. -confeso la chica entre el llanto.

 ** _*Ya lo sabíamos*_** pensaron todos los presentes sintiéndose mal por no darle paz con anterioridad a la menor.

-Si gusta podemos ponerlo en la cuenta del Kazekage-sama, su padre…

-Yo pagare. -dijo Sasuke dándole una bolsa con el dinero al hombre, tomando asiento junto a su hija.

Karura pestañeo varias veces antes de hablar.

-No es necesario…

-Tómalo como un cambio.-dijo Sasuke evitando un nuevo rechazo de su hija.- A cambio de pagar, tu habas un rato conmigo.

-Preferiría quedar como una vil ladrona antes de si quiera…

-¿No será que me tienes miedo, gatita miedosita?

Karura frunció el ceño más que molesta por la ofensa y el tono arrogante del Uchiha, herida en el orgullo tomo asiento en su lugar clavando sus ojos negros en el contrario.

-Está bien. Hablemos... -acepto con dignidad

Sasuke sintió que al fin lograba dar un paso en su relación. Naruto le había dado algunos consejos la noche anterior, pero honestamente nunca creyó que usando lo mismo que le dijo tiempo atrás a él lograría algo.

-…Pero antes de eso, y más ahora que pagaras tú…-la chica con una gran sonrisa volteo hacia el dueño del local.- Sawada-san una ronda para todos, que haremos un brindis por mis hermanos. -la Uzumaki levanto al aire su bebida, siendo imitada por los demás.- ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! -gritaron todos a excepción de Sasuke.

-¡Por Yashamaru-sama! / ¡Por Kushina-sama!

Mientras las personas en el lugar brindaban, Sawada fue a servir la orden de bebidas que pidió Karura, siendo observado por el Uchiha quien internamente rogaba porque su hija se compadeciera de su cartera.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

Mientras tanto en las pantallas dispersas por Suna, se mostraba nuevamente al equipo Sabaku No. Se podía ver como los tres miembros abrieron al fin los ojos por sentir las vibraciones en la arena, que les indicaban que había personas corriendo a una distancia no muy lejos de ellos.

Los mellizos sonrieron debido a que habían encontrado una posible presa; la primera de esa segunda prueba, porque no se detendría solo por obtener un pergamino, estaban dispuestos a reducir el número de equipo rivales para la tercera prueba. Se enfrentarían a diestra y siniestra a los equipos que se toparan en su camino mientras buscaban uno en específico, uno al que deseaban derrotar. El equipo se miró entre ellos para luego asentir con la cabeza, no había necesidad de palabras.

La arena de hierro del abrigo de Shinki se posó debajo de sus pies, empezando a elevarlos para llevarlos por aire. Los mellizos se sentaron muy cómodos esperando llegar a sus presas, descansarían en la técnica de su compañero para guardar energía.

-Así te vez gorda. -le dijo Yashamaru a su hermana cuando la encontró acostada.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! -exclamo enojada Kushina, levantándose de golpe matando con la mirada a su mellizo.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!

Ante el repentino grito y la cara furia de la chica, por inercia el menor de los mellizos se hizo hacia atrás, donde no había más arena metálica que lo mantuviera cayendo hacia tierra o más bien arena.

-Hahaha -reía Kushina mientras miraba en donde cayó su hermano.

Gracias a su arena personal Yashamaru salió ileso, por lo que se levantó sacudiendo la arena de su traje y mirando a su equipo arriba de él.

-Bajo…-hablo Shinki mirando a Kushina, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Dejémoslo. -dijo la pelirroja.

-¡Hey! ¡Bajen por mí! -grito Yashamaru mirando como sus amigos se iban flotando.

-¡No! ¡Quédate allí abajo! -le grito en respuesta con una gran sonrisa disfrutando de ver a su hermano correr detrás de ellos.

-Kushina. -llamo de nuevo la atención de la melliza mayor unos minutos después- Voy a bajar.

La chica frunció el ceño por lo que creía era la insistencia de su compañero pero al mirar de nuevo hacia su hermano vio que Yashamaru se había topado con sus objetivos.

-Bajemos. -dijo.

Shinki deshizo la plataforma regresándola a su abrigo, dejándolos caer junto a Yashamaru.

-¡Hola! -Hablo la chica animada- ¿Ustedes tienen un pergamino? -pregunto.

Realmente no le importaba pero de obtenerlo en la primera pelea, les haría más fácil la prueba. De esa manera solo se enfrentarían a los demás sin preocuparse por revisarlos después de derrotarlos.

-¿Y que si lo tenemos? -dijo un chico del equipo contrario.

Su equipo se había puesto en guardia en cuanto vieron al pelirrojo, concentrándose más cuando los otros dos aparecieron.

-Oh, pues… ¡Caerán! -exclamo Kushina saltando hacia atrás junto a su equipo.- Nuestra especialidad es la arena.

Los contrarios quisieron ir al ataque pero no pudieron moverse al enfrentarse a la marioneta del castaño, de un momento a otro les fue imposible moverse, miraron sus pies notando que se encontraban agarrados por la arena del lugar.

-¡¿Qué esto?! -Exclamo la chica rival con miedo.- ¡Hyaaaaaa! -grito al momento en que empezaba a hacer tragada por la superficie.

La arena se movía en forma de remolino tragándolos y mareándolos conforme se hundían poco a poco por el movimiento en espiral. Cuando se detuvo, lo único que quedaba expuesto eran sus cabezas, sus cuerpos se encontraba prisioneros de la arena.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Kushina con una gran sonrisa.

La melliza se acercó, poniéndose de cuclillas enfrente de quien le parecía el líder de aquel equipo, sonrió y empezó a mover su manita en círculo haciendo que la arena buscara en la ropa del chico lo que buscaba. La sonrisa de su rostro se borró por una de fastidio cuando no encontró nada, miro a su equipo que negaba después de haber hecho lo mismo con los otros dos miembros.

\- ¡Si no tenían el pergamino lo hubieran dicho desde el principio! -exclamo molesta.

-Entonces no lo tienen -suspiro Yashamaru.

-No. -la chica hizo un mohín.

La toma en la pantalla se alejó, mostrando a mayor escala el terreno, en el cual mostraba el resultado del movimiento de la arena por parte de la técnica... un remolino marcado en toda la arena.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

 ** _Amegakure~_**

En el edificio más alto de la aldea de la lluvia, se encontraba una joven pelinegra de aproximadamente 19 años sentada en la orilla observando la lluvia caer sobre los demás edificios, justo en el mismo lugar en el que siempre Pain veía su aldea. Su intención era permanecer en ese lugar todo el día o hasta encontrar la respuesta que buscaba, sin embargo comprendió que no podría llevar a cabo su plan al escuchar pasos acercándose desde su espalda. No hizo el intento de moverse o voltear al reconocer a quien pertenecían.

-¡Hey, al fin te encuentro! -Exclamo un joven de 12 años castaño- Llevo un rato buscándote, ¿por qué siempre estás ahí sentada? -frunció el ceño al no obtener respuestas.

Llevaba mucho buscando a la chica así que por lo que lo menos que pedía es que le respondiera, tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y luego lo soltó para serenarse.

-…Mamá me ha pedido que te avise que ha llegado un mensaje de Shin-sama. -nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Hey ¿me estas escuchando?! ¡Hermana! ¡Te estoy hablando!

-Yusei. -interrumpió la chica.

-¿Qué…? -tartamudeo ante el llamado repentino de su hermana.

-¿Vas a extrañarme? -pregunto la chica al fin girándose a encarar al otro.

Yusei abrió los ojos por tan inesperado cuestionamiento, desviando el rostro para ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Por supuesto que…! -Bajo el tono de su voz por la vergüenza-…si te extrañaría.

La mayor sonrió y regreso la mirada al frente, uniéndose a los pocos segundos el más chico a su lado en tan exótico lugar.

-…Cuando me siento aquí intento imaginar que es lo que pensaban Yahiko y Nagato.-respondió de repente a la primera pregunta.- Quiero entender que es lo que ellos veían a través de sus ojos.

-No te quiebres la cabeza.-interrumpió ahora Yusei, obteniendo la atención de su hermana.- Nozomi, dudo que lo logres.-dijo honestamente- Las circunstancias son muy diferentes y por mucho que tú tengas aquellas memorias no es lo mismo. Ellos crecieron en medio de la guerra, viendo morir a sus seres queridos, deseando la paz y haciendo una organización para ello. Sintieron el engaño, la traición y, al final fueron manipulados por Madara y la ilusión de un mundo de ensueño. -ambos hermanos se mantuvieron mirando la cuidad bajo la lluvia.- Por otro lado tu creciste oculta y ajena al mundo hasta después de la cuarta guerra, siempre amada por mamá y el recuerdo de tu padre. El hecho de que el sello se haya roto y obtuvieras las memorias de lo que paso en la vida de algunos miembros de los Akatsuki no significa nada.

Nozomi estaba asombrada por las palabras de su hermano, sonriendo por ver lo maduro que era a pesar de su corta edad.

-Supongo que tienes razón, incluso esta aldea no es la misma. -acepto la chica.- Gracias a Shin y al Uzukage, el nombre de Amegakure ya ni siquiera le va.

Yusei asintió a lo dicho, ya que desde que recibieron apoyo del sucesor de Hogoromo y el líder de la aldea del remolino, los habitantes de aquella aldea gozaban de tres semanas de sol y una de lluvia, todo debido a los conocimientos del primero y un jutsu realizado por el segundo usando el chakra de todos los Bijuus. También gracias a un domo hecho de vidrio podían cultivar sin temor a que el exceso de agua perjudicara el alimento y con ayuda de varios ninjas del remolino podían asociarse con otras aldeas.

Naruto había cumplido su promesa de ayudar a aquella aldea y tal como Konan le dijo, el rubio contaba con la lealtad de Amegakure. Aquella alianza era inquebrantable desde la muerte de Konan y muy beneficiosa, ya que ambas aldeas junto a Suna habían logrado el desarrollo de la más alta tecnología. La lluvia proporciono sus conocimientos en la industria, mientras el remolino aporto el apoyo financiero y Suna la distribución.

-Como sea, será mejor regresar. -dijo Yusei levantándose- La semana de lluvia apenas comienza así que debes ayudar a abrir los conductos subterráneos para evitar una inundación.

-Iré después de leer el mensaje de Shin. -dijo Nozomi también poniéndose de pie.- Los exámenes chunnin ya debieron haber empezado hace uno días y seguro me avisa el punto de encuentro.

-Espero que tanto tu como la hija del Uzukage encuentren lo que buscan.

-Yo también lo espero…

Sin agregar más, los hermanos se separaron después de que la chica golpeara levemente a su hermano en la frente. Cada uno a realizar las actividades que les correspondían como hijos de la líder actual de aquella aldea.

.

* * *

 ** _Contestando RW:_**

 **MeKa6489** : ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y sobre Naru no te preocupes, Gaara siempre ha sido un amor y Sasuke bueno es quizás empiece a reaccionar. Yo también soy un peligro en la cocina XD Bye~

* * *

 ** _:::::::::Yukihana:_** ** _Actualización más que tardía pero algo es algo, creo… Bueno espero perdonen la tardanza y nos vemos el próximo lunes… Votos y comentarios iluminarían mi vida y motivarían a escribir._**

 ** _Se cuidan~_**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	24. Desierto infernal: Día 1

**Yukihana:** ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

 **Naruto no es de mi pertenencia**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 23 - Desierto Infernal: Día I**

* * *

 **.**

Después de que algunos examinadores les aseguraran que aquella explosión solo eran unos chiquillos jugando y de ver como su hermana mayor saltaba desde ahí, el equipo 7 se dirigió a su punto de partida. Desde donde esperaron a que la bengala que les indicaron los examinadores hiciera su aparición para dar inicio.

-¡Auch!

Mitsuki y Sarada dejaron de ver hacia el desierto para prestar atención a Ryuu, quien frotaba con su mano su ojo derecho.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto Sarada.

-Solo me ha entrado arena en el ojo.

Sarada rio ver como su hermano seguía frotando su ojos con la frustración reflejada en su rostro.

-Según lo dicho por los chicos es algo común que les pasa a los de fuera - hizo referencia Mitsuki con una sonrisa.

-Será horrible realizar el examen si pasa a cada rato.-dijo Ryuu mientras su hermana revisaba su malestar.

-No estamos acostumbrados, es por eso que Konohamaru-sensei me dio esto. -Mitsuki le extendió a sus compañeros unos googles.

-¿El sensei? -pregunto Sarada omando uno.

-Dijo que los usáramos si era muy fuerte el viento -respondió Mitsuki tranquilamente.

-Gracias sensei –dijeron los hermanos guardando el regalo.

Por ahora no los usarían, soportaban el viento arenoso aunque hubiera algunos accidentes.

-Regresando al examen, ¿cuál es el plan? -pregunto Sarada acomodándose sus anteojos.

-Lo ideal sería preguntar si tienen el pergamino al encontrarnos con otros, y obtenerlo si lo tienen.-respondió Mitsuki - Huir si no, evitando peleas innecesarias. No sabemos lo que habita en este desierto y el clima no es nuestro aliado.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. -agregó la chica con la mano en el mentón- Una vez con el pergamino ir directo a la torre.

-Yo… Yo… -los estrategas voltearon a ver a Ryuu, a quien le costaba hablar al no estar acostumbrado a expresar sus deseos.

-¿Ryuu…?

-Quiero enfrentar al equipo de Shikadai –confeso viendo a sus compañeros, sonrojándose – Se… sé que es peligroso… pero yo…

Mitsuki y Sarada se miraron, sonriendo al instante, Ryuu nunca expresaba sus deseos y el que lo hiciera en ese momento era nuevo.

-Suena interesante –acepto el albino.

Ryuu miro a su amigo sorprendido que aceptara tan fácilmente, le había costado mucho decir en voz alta su deseo de enfrentarse a Shikadai. Desde la academia siempre deseo internamente medirse con el hijo del Hokage, él se esforzaba por sobresalir en la academia y en contraste el joven Nara se la pasaba durmiendo y aun así se graduó con honores.

-Es verdad que es riesgoso ya que él conoce nuestras habilidades.-decía Sarada con una sonrisa ladina- Pero nosotros también conocemos las habilidades de ellos ¡Hagámoslo!

-Pero, ¿y si no tienen el pergamino? -pregunto Ryuu.

-Oh, ellos lo tienen.-respondió Mitsuki.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntaron los Uchiha.

-Guardar algo importante en el mismo lugar de donde sacas cosas continuamente como comida, es perjudicial. -respondió señalado su bolsa de armas.

Chōchō no era buena elección a la hora de proteger cosas importantes. Un pequeño sonido de una explosión los hizo voltear hacia el cielo, la bengala que marcaba el inicio y su destino había sido lanzada. Se miraron entre si asintiendo de manera sincronizada para luego descender por la muralla, cayendo en la arena de pie para salir corriendo.

-Es mejor si los encontramos rápido.-exclamo Sarada siendo la que lideraría el equipo durante la segunda prueba a votación de todo el equipo.

 ** _::::_**

No muy lejos de los chicos Uchiha se encontraba el equipo 10 de Konoha, quienes caminaban tranquilamente en dirección a la torre, no parecían querer realmente correr. A lo mucho llevan 50 mts. lejos de la muralla. Shikadai caminaba pacíficamente sin prisa, por su parte la chica comía una bolsa de frituras cuidando que no entrara la arena al envoltorio, el único que parecía alerta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor era Inojin.

-¿No deberíamos estar corriendo? -pregunto Inojin Yamanaka, no le parecía correcto que su equipo caminara con tanta calma.

-No es necesario, llamaríamos más la atención si vamos corriendo y la arena se levanta. -contesto Shikadai Nara bostezando después.

-Es mejor si no luchamos. -apoyo Chōchō devorando una nueva papa.

-Pero…

-Además siento que es mejor ir con cuidado hacia la torre. -hablo de nuevo el pelinegro- Algo me dice que tendremos más problemas si nos apuramos.

-Entonces sería mejor que llegáramos rápido para no toparnos con nadie. -opino Inojin.- Después de todo nosotros portamos un pergamino. -dijo la última frase a través del jutsu de su clan.

Su madre le había dicho que usarlo durante las pruebas del examen chunnin sería muy ventajoso para su manejo, ya que los sentimientos que se tenían en encuentros de riesgo real eran buena experiencia.

-No te preocupes. -respondió el Nara con gran cansancio, le molestaba presentar la prueba pero todo fuera por no rechazar una petición de su madre y verla furiosa.

-¡Hahaha! Deberías de preocuparte, mocoso.

La voz escandalosa de un cuarto personaje interrumpió la conversación del equipo 10, los cuales se detuvieran observando al equipo delante de ellos, conformado por dos hombres -uno pelinegro, otro castaño con una cicatriz en el brazo derecho- y una mujer -de pelo largo plateado-, los tres de aproximadamente 20 años o más, por el símbolo en sus bandanas le indicaba que se trataban de ninja la aldea de la nube.

Shikadai chasqueo la lengua, el encontrarse con un rival apenas comenzaban el examen no estaba en sus planes y lo peor es que eran más grandes que ellos. Era por situaciones como esa que agradecía que su profesor no los hubiera presentado al examen en cuanto salieron de la academia a comparación de otros de su generación, sin embargo en esta ocasión era su segundo examen y le parecía que era muy problemático realizarlo en un lugar tan asfixiante como lo era el desierto.

 ** _::::_**

El equipo 7 se detuvo para mirar alrededor después de correr una considerable distancia en dirección en la que suponían debería dirigirse el equipo 10. Mientras estaban en la muralla e iban a su punto de salida, notaron que a sus compañeros de aldea les tocaba en el mismo sector, solo que un poco antes que a ellos.

Aprovecharon que el lugar en donde se detuvieron se encontraba despejado para descansar un poco, a pesar de llevar varios días en la aldea aun no terminaban de acostumbrarse a ese calor sofocante. Si su mente no les engañaba llevaban ya una hora desde que empezó la segunda prueba, en la que con fortuna no se habían encontrado de nadie.

-¿Creen que Shikadai y los chicos se hayan dirigido rápidamente a la torre para no toparse con nadie? -pregunto la chica después de tomar un poco de agua.

-No lo creo. -hablo Ryuu pendiente de la dirección en la que todavía vislumbraba la muralla por si veía a sus rivales- Estamos hablando de Shikadai después de todo, para él todo...

-Es problemático. -completo Mitsuki con una sonrisa.

-Sonaste tan él. -dijo Sarada riendo.

-Entonces lo mejor es ir despacio para encontrarlos ¿cierto?

Ninguno pudo responder al sentir como una lluvia de gran variedad de kunai´s se dirigían hacia ellos. Los tres rápidamente los esquivaron con un salto hacia atrás, alzando su mirada hacia donde se encontraban sus enemigos.

El equipo rival sonreía con arrogancia desde lo alto de unas piedras que se encontraba a una distancia decente de los Uchiha.

-Así que ustedes son los inútiles de la nueva generación de Konoha. -dijo con burla

 ** _::::_**

-Encuentro en el sector 4 entre la lluvia y la roca. -anuncio un ninja encargado de la supervisión.

-Victoria para el equipo 7 de Kirigakure. -anuncio otro ninja.

-Naru, ya ha habido un encuentro que puede interesarte. -anuncio Ino observando las cosas en el desierto gracias a la barrera de detención.

-¿Quién? -pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

Le hubiera gustado estar presente y observar en primera fila los encuentros que se darían durante la prueba, pero Gaara fue claro, si ponía un pie fuera de ahí en dirección al desierto lo llevaría al doctor para ver que sucedía. No podía dejar que el pelirrojo descubriera lo que le ocultaba, no aun.

-Mis sobrinos favoritos. -respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió en respuesta; el desierto infernal había sido dividido en cuatro sectores para su vigilancia, enumerados del 1 al 4 en orden de las manecillas del reloj, a él le tocaba el 2 mientras que Karura hubiera cuidado del 3. No habría podido ver a sus hijos pero si a los demás equipos participantes.

El equipo 7 de Konoha fue asignado al sector 4 al igual que el equipo 10. Mientras que el equipo Sabaku No fue asignado al sector 1, nunca se encontrarían ya que los equipos debían dirigirse hacia el centro del lugar o al menos ese era el pensamiento de Naruto.

-¿Quién va ganando? -pregunto de nuevo.

-De hecho ya ganaron. -anuncio con orgullo por sus sobrinos, le había fascinado la facilidad con la que ganaron los chicos.- Los mellizos junto con Shinki son grandiosos.

-Encuentro en el sector 4, entre el equipo 7 de Konoha y el equipo 3 de Kumogakure.

 ** _::::_**

-¿Está bien que hayamos hecho eso? -pregunto Inojin mirando a la lejanía con algo de preocupación por sus compañeros de aldea.- ¿Qué pasara si…?

-Son fuertes, no hay de qué preocuparse. -respondió Shikadai sin remordimiento alguno por la solución a la que llego.- Solo se retrasaran un rato.

-Sarada no es débil, posee la gran fuerza de la tía Sakura. -aporto Chōchō saboreando la última fritura de su bolsa y para nada preocupada por su amiga.

-Aun no entiendo porque teníamos que decirles a esos ninjas mentiras tan obvias. -dijo Yamanaka inconforme y con culpa por la situación.

Sus compañeros en ocasiones no mostraban seriedad para las cosas y siempre buscaban la manera más fácil de salir de las situaciones problemáticas. Después de todo se decían pacíficos. Estaba de acuerdo en que fue un gran plan, pero el transferirlo a compañeros de la misma aldea no era algo justo y se sentía mal por ser quien le dijera a Shikadai la ubicación de un equipo cercano.

-Con eso podemos atrasar su llegada. Fue la única estrategia que se me ocurrió en ese momento. -comento el chico Nara.- Es probable que su plan fuera venir tras nosotros desde el inicio o que hubiera sido una casualidad que estuvieran más delante de nuestra posición, al final de todos modos nos encontraríamos más adelante al estar asignados al mismo sector. Es una manera de evitar una pelear con ellos. -explicaba con la intención de despejar las dudas de su compañero y que ya no siguiera quejándose por cómo se tornó la situación.- Los tres sabemos que el tío Sasuke es el único que piensa que sus hijos son inútiles, algo tonto siendo que se graduaron con honores de la academia.

-Bueno, el papá de Sarada no es muy observador. -agrego la chica.- Por muy bien parecido que sea.

-Pero haber enviado a ninjas tras ellos es…-murmuro el rubio.

-Nunca les dijimos a esos tipos que fueran tras ellos. -dijo en defensa Shikadai, no mentía después de todo.- Deja de preocuparte Inojin. El clan Uchiha es fuerte y con ellos esta Mitsuki.

 ** _::::_**

A una distancia considerable delante del equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, se encontraba el equipo de los Uchiha peleando con un equipo rival, que no perdía la oportunidad para atacar con todo lo que tuvieran.

-¿Por qué nos atacan si ya les dijimos que no tenemos un estandarte? -pregunto Sarada esquivando varias shuriken que la chica del equipo contrario le lanzaba sin darle tiempo para nada.

-No sé para qué preguntan si ya saben la respuesta. -dijo el pelinegro con una expresión de obviedad.

-Si tan solo se rindieran y nos entregaran el estandarte. -dijo el castaño que peleaba con el albino.

Mitsuki quien esquivaba fácilmente los golpes que le eran lanzados buscaba con la mirada alguna oportunidad para derribarlos. Mientras que Ryuu detenía con su espada las armas ninjas que le eran lanzadas.

-Nosotros no tenemos un estándar. -exclamo Ryuu

-¡Sabemos de muy buena fuente que si lo tienen! -dijo la chica de pelo plateado antes de lanzar un jutsu de elemento rayo.

-¿Quién? -pregunto Sarada.

-De un equipo muy singular de su aldea, su líder con peinado de piña fue quien nos dijo que tenían un estandarte. -conto la chica, total, sus víctimas tenían derecho a saber quién los delato.

 ** _._**

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

 ** _._**

-¡Hahaha! Deberías de preocuparte, mocoso. -La voz escandalosa de un cuarto personaje interrumpió la conversación del equipo 10.

Shikadai chasqueo la lengua, el encontrarse con un rival apenas comenzaban el examen no estaba en sus planes y lo peor es que eran más grandes que ellos. Inojin y Chōchō se colocaron en guardia siempre observando al enemigo.

-No tenemos un estandarte. -aviso Shikadai con las manos arriba mostrando que no tenía armas en las manos.

El equipo de Konoha no pudo evitar que su expresión reflejara la confusión que sentían, ¿Shikadai hablaba en serio? ¿Por qué mentía al decir aquello si ellos eran un equipo protector? Aun confundidos decidieron dejar que el líder de equipo hiciera su jugada, confiaban en la inteligencia del hijo del Hokage y amigo de infancia.

-¿Y porque deberíamos creerte? -cuestiono la chica con escepticismo.

Para el equipo de la nube era su quinto examen por lo que estaban dispuestos a todo, habían sentido que se ganaron la lotería cuando se toparon con uno de los equipos más jóvenes de ese examen, _"una presa fácil"_ fue como los describieron.

-Puedes mentirnos. -dijo el líder rival.- Es por eso que revisaremos nosotros mismos una vez que los derrotemos.

-¿Por qué si no mantenían un perfil tan bajo de no ser por querer mantener un estandarte protegido?

-No tengo porque mentirles. -dijo con calma el Nara, no dejando ver su nerviosismo.- Nosotros estábamos planeando atacar a un equipo con estandarte de nuestra propia aldea y estábamos ideando una estrategia sencilla. -el comentario detuvo el ataque de los mayores.- Estamos en la misma situación que ustedes.

-¿De su propia aldea? -pregunto el chico castaño.

El equipo 10 mantenía la guardia pero escuchaban a su líder sin entender a donde quería llegar y cuál sería la estrategia a seguir contra los de la nube, Shikadai estaba hablando de más. Cuando Inojin se lo pregunto con el jutsu de transferencia mental lo único que obtuvo fue " _síganme la corriente"_ y la petición de que buscara a alguien cerca. Al realizar la búsqueda, el primer equipo que encontró fue el equipo 7 por lo que se lo comunico.

-Vimos durante la entrega del consentimiento como les daban uno. -los mayores se miraron entre si ante la nueva información.- Son los más débiles de nuestra generación así que pensábamos…

-¡Oye! Shika…-el rubio quiso hacer callar a su compañero.

-¿Y de quien podía tratarse? -pregunto la chica fingiendo indiferencia.

-Si les decimos que equipo nosotros perderíamos nuestra oportunidad. -alego Chōchō entendiendo lo que hacía su compañero.

-Chicos…

-Porque de lo contrario no les creeríamos que no tiene un estandarte. -respondió el líder rival.

-Dejémonos de juegos, ataquémoslos y veámoslo por nosotros mismos. -dijo el castaño.

-Me parece bien.

-Esperen. -los detuvo el chica Nara.

Volteo a mirar a su equipo y fingió una charla sobre lo que deberían hacer, en tono bajo pero lo suficiente alto -sin que fuera sospechoso- para que los mayores los escucharan. Inojin no estaba de acuerdo _"en hablar y perjudicar su plan de vencer al otro equipo de su aldea_ ", mientras que la chica comenzó a dar características del equipo Uchiha al hablar de ellos y sus debilidades… _"Una pelinegra", "un pelinegro", "hermanos", "un albino con yukata",_ Shikadai se encargó de decir que estaban a unos metros más adelante en línea recta.

El equipo de la nube sonrió por el descuido de los novatos, era claro para ellos que los más jóvenes aun carecían de la experiencia suficiente para realizar aquel examen, se miraron entre si acordando en silencio el plan a seguir. Dejarían ir a los chiquillos como agradecimiento por la información de un equipo con estandarte.

-Mocosos. -llamo el líder de los de la nube.- Gracias por los datos.

Cuando Shikadai regreso su atención a los mayores fue demasiado tarde para escapar de las bombas de humo y el sello explosivo que lanzaron los más grandes. Los de Konoha lo único que pudieron hacer fue cubrirse el rostro con los brazos.

El equipo de Kumogakure se retiró corriendo del lugar, más que dispuestos en buscar al peor equipo de Konoha. Obtendrían el estandarte y pasarían con tiempo de sobra el segundo examen. Lo que no vieron los más grandes por irse sin verificar el estado de sus rivales, es que los cuerpos de los de la hoja comenzaban a volverse un líquido negro. Clones de tinta cortesía de Inojin.

-¡Agh! Mi ropa y mi cuerpo tienen arena. -se quejó Chōchō mientras se levantaba unos metros más atrás de la explosión.

-Agradece que sea por esconderte y o por quedar como los clones de tinta. -dijo Shikadai a terminar de levantarse y sacudir su ropa.

Habían usado un descuido de los mayores para esconderse bajo la arena y colocar clanes de tinta en su lugar para que hablaran con los de la nube mientras se alejaban con cautela.

-Oigan, no me parece bien que hayamos pasado el problema a Sarada y los demás. -opino el rubio suspirando, se sentía culpable.

 ** _._**

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

 ** _._**

 _Esquivaba un jutsu de agua perteneciente de la chica del equipo enemigo cuando al momento de saltar se torció el tobillo, cayendo al suelo, el momento fue aprovechado para atacar de nuevo con otro jutsu por parte del enemigo, dándole por completo a Sarada mandándola hacia atrás._

 _El quejido de Ryuu se escuchó alrededor, mientras caía en cuatro al suelo tosiendo sangre por culpa de la patada proveniente del chico con quien peleaba. Por su parte, el grito de Mitsuki se hizo presente por el dolor que le fue provocado al romperle ambos brazos, siendo pateado en el rostro y arrojado al suelo cerca de Sarada._

 _El equipo de la nube sonrió victorioso al ver a los tres chicos en tan mal estado, estaban sorprendidos de que ninjas tan débiles hubieran siquiera postulado para realizar ese examen, mucho menos entendían como habían logrado pasar la primera prueba, la cual trato de demostrar una técnica de alto nivel que derrotara a un clon de sombra de algún examinador._

 _-Busquemos el estándar. -dijo el líder acercándose a Ryuu y buscando entre sus ropas el objeto sin embargo no lo encontró._

 _-La chica no lo tiene. -aviso la chica con frustración._

 _-Este de acá tampoco. -dijo el tercer miembro quien había buscado en las cosas de Mitsuki, el cual estaba inconsciente por el dolor._

 _-Tsk. El otro equipo nos engañó. -dedujo el líder con frustración, unos chiquillos los habían timado y ellos cayeron._

 _En el momento en que se iba a levantar algo lo tomo del brazo derecho, al voltear a ver que lo tenía sujeto se encontró con Ryuu sonriendo macabramente y con los ojos cerrados, los cuales abrió lentamente._

 _-¡Ahhhh! ¡Suéltame! -grito asustado._

 _Donde se supone que el pelinegro debía tener sus ojos solo había un hueco, con sangre deslizándose desde aquella cavidad vacía recorriendo las mejillas. La escena lo aterro. Los gritos de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar, los cuales ya estaban siendo lastimados por los otros dos chicos de Konoha en las mismas condiciones físicas._

 _-Sufrirás un infierno. -dijo Ryuu con burla._

 _-¡Ahhhhhhhh!_

 ** _._**

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -pregunto Mitsuki con una sonrisa de pie al lado de Ryuu, que se encontraba arrodillado con los ojos cerrados formando con sus manos un sello.

-Pues gracias a ellos sabemos que Shikadai y los demás se encuentran cerca. -dijo Sarada parada del otro lado de su hermano.

-Shikadai debió pensar en la posibilidad de que fuéramos tras ellos y por eso envió a este equipo por nosotros para retrasarnos. -Ryuu abrió los ojos deshaciendo el sello y levantándose.- Si ese es el caso debemos tener mayor cuidado al buscar al equipo 10, Shikadai estará en guardia.

Los cuerpos de los tres miembros del equipo de la nube se encontraban inconscientes en frente de ellos, inducidos en una ilusión hecha por él.

-Es genial que seas tan bueno en los genjutsu. -alabo su hermana.

-Sakura dijo que es algo que herede de mi otra madre. Parecía ser que era buena con los genjutsu. -menciono con orgullo el pelinegro.- Tú heredaste la fuerza de Sakura.

-Hehe. ¿Mitsuki tu que heredaste de tu madre?

-Mmm… las invocaciones. -respondió ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo.

 ** _::::_**

La oscuridad se abría paso a través de los cielos, el primer día del examen estaba llegando a su fin por lo que el equipo de los Sabaku No se encontraba descansando. Prepararon una fogata con un sello explosivo y algunas ramas secas que guardaba Yashamaru en pergaminos. Los tres guardaban varias cosas que ayudarían en su supervivencia en algunos rollos siempre que salían de misión y en este caso se enfrentaban al desierto infernal.

Itachi se había encargado de enseñarles varias cosas para sobrevivir en un bosque y en el desierto por varios días, por lo que no les preocupaba realmente la comida y el agua como a los demás equipos. Además que contaban con los conocimientos necesarios.

-¿Y qué hacemos con esto? -pregunto Kushina con desinterés mostrando el botín que les habían quitado a varios equipos con los que luchaban en camino a su objetivo.

La pelirroja jugaba con un estandarte en las manos y se encontraba utilizando otros cuatro como frazada para no acostarse directamente en la arena mientras esperaban a que la cena estuviera lista.

-¿Y yo como quieres que sepa? -respondió Shinki verificando el pescado que tenían en la fogata improvisada.- Tú fuiste quien propuso deshacerse de todos los equipos que encontráramos.

-Al menos ayúdenme a pensarlo. -murmuro haciendo puchero.

-Fue tu plan, tú escoge. -apoyo el pelirrojo a su primo.- Aunque no importa en realidad, papá y papi estarán orgullosos de nosotros. Así como los tíos.

-Tienes razón. En cualquier caso, ¡vayamos por Shikadai! -grito la pelirroja, secundada por los otros dos.

 **.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Lady Palas** : Hola, me alegra que le dieras una oportunidad, Muchas gracias por leer.

 **Jennitanime:** Hola, pues si, esta vez no se escapó del todo xD Me alegra que te gustara.

 **MeKa6489:** Hola, jaja, me gusta dejar intrigados a todos, jaja no te preocupes volverás a ver a Naruto y Gaara pero no esta vez xD Karura es muy animada a pesar de todo y esperemos que. Me alegra que te gustara.

* * *

.

 **Yukihana:** Actualización de la semana… Aviso desde una vez y como ya lo notaron no soy muy buena con las peleas, hare mi mayor esfuerzo pero espero me tengan paciencia… Dudas, opiniones o lo que quieran decirme en comentarios. :D Los cuales so agradecidos al igual que los votos… no hay mucho que decir esta semana así que nos vemos…

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	25. Detrás de camarás: Día II

**Yukihana:** ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

 **Naruto no es de mi pertenencia**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 24 - Detrás de escena: Día II**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Yukihana:_** Tal vez el capítulo no sea tan llamativo pero espero sea de su agrado.

 **.**

 ** _Oficina del Kazekage~_**

Revisaba los reportes en su oficina sobre el primer día de la prueba que le había traído Mitsuki, mientras veía de reojo a su hija mayor en el sofá moverse de un lado a otro. Karura no paraba de moverse, inquieta, algo que solo hacia cuando tenía cosas en la mente de las cuales no encontraba respuesta.

Le intrigaba saber que era lo que le alteraba tanto, que hasta había provocado que la noche anterior la chica se encerrara en su habitación y no conviviera durante la cena con Kurotsuchi, Mito y él, además de que durante la madrugada se escabullera a su cama y durmiera a su lado ocupando el lugar de Naruto, desde ese momento la chica no se había alejado de su lado. Lo seguía a todas partes en silencio, ausente de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Cansado de la situación le pidió a Matsuri que se retirara después de felicitarla por las victorias de los mellizos, y aunque le intrigaba el comportamiento de los menores, sabía que estaban bien físicamente por lo que su prioridad por ahora era Karura. Fingió seguir prestando atención a los informes, intentando ocultar la sonrisa de sus labios que le provocaba ver que su hija ni siquiera había notado que estaban solos o que Matsuri le había dicho _"Diviértase Kogo-sama…"_

-Si sigues moviéndote tanto, vas a hundir mi sofá. -dijo con tono burlón.

Karura por fin reacciono al escuchar la voz de Gaara dirigida directamente a ella, había estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni noto cuando Matsuri se fue.

-Si con todo lo que hacen tú y papi no se ha hundió, dudo que lo haga solo porque me mueva un poco ¿no crees? -contesto con un toque de superioridad y una sonrisa ladina.

Gaara enrojecido por la vergüenza que le provoco el comentario de su hija, tosió un poco para recomponerse rápidamente. Siempre olvidaba que su niña tenía ciertas similitudes con Sasuke; un ejemplo era esa forma tan directa que mostraba cuando estaba alterada, siempre a la defensiva.

Era interesante ver como a pesar que de Karura la mayoría de las veces se mostraba alegre y con energía desbordante como Naruto, también podía mostrar arrogancia, frialdad y vanidad como Sasuke cuando quería. Una mezcla curiosa pero que para Gaara la hacía especial.

-No sé qué te tenga tan alterada pero…

-No sé de qué hablas. -interrumpió seriamente la pelinegra- Yo no estoy alterada.

-¿Ah, no? -Alego el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa de lado, que hizo que la chica frunciera el ceño.- Dudo mucho que ha no ser que uses el sharingan, cosa que no haces…-aclaro primero-…puedas leer el libro que tienes entre manos y que casualmente esta de cabeza.

El pelirrojo no puedo evitar reír al ver como su hija dirigía la atención al objeto en cuestión, sonrojándose al comprobar que era verdad lo dicho, el libro estaba de cabeza.

-Eso… eso no… -tartamudeaba la pelinegra avergonzada - ¡Papá! -alzo la voz porque el contrario seguía riendo.

-Ya, ya cálmate -decía entre risas el pelirrojo, levantándose de su lugar y acercándose al sillón.- Mejor deja de intentar engañarme y cuéntame que te pasa. Desde ayer estas actuando extraña. -tomo asiento al lado de su hija.

Karura suspiro, acomodándose lo más cerca de su padre al tenerlo sentado a su lado, dejándose abrazar por él y acomodarse entre sus brazos.

-…Hable con el bastardo. -confeso la chica después de unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Y? -Pregunto Gaara acariciando mechones de cabello negro- ¿Qué te dijo? -poco importaba como consiguió el Uchiha que hablaran- ¿Te dijo lo que quieras oír?

-Hablamos sobre su pasado…-dijo la pelinegra apenas audible- Por alguna razón no me hablo de otra cosa, ni siquiera insistió en que lo perdonara. Solo… dijo, que solo quería que escuchara sobre su vida. ¿No te parece narcisista? -Pregunto en tono molesto que hizo reír al mayor- ¿A quién le importa lo que él viviera? Como si eso justificara el cómo trata a su familia…

-Suenas como si desde el inicio supieras todo…-le hizo ver el pelirrojo- Que yo recuerde ni Naruto ni yo te hemos contado tanto.

-Se todo sobre vuestras vidas. -informo con un toque de superioridad.- Desde hace años sé que papi y tu ocultaron muchas cosas, principalmente él, con la única intención de que no culpara al bastardo.

-No te creo… -Gaara no podía creer que sus sospechas fueron reales.

En alguna ocasión le había comentado a Naruto que posiblemente Karura e Itachi conocieran más de lo que les contaron pero nunca pudo confirmarlo, además de que no había manera que ella se enterara de muchas cosas del pasado.

-¿En serio creías que me conformaría siempre con que _"Sasuke sufrió mucho al crecer solo, buscando siempre venganza contra un enemigo al que amo y que lo traiciono matado a todo su familia por buscar la paz de la aldea"_? -intento imitar la voz de su rubio progenitor- Por favor, papá. -se separó del pelirrojo- Desde hace años sé que el tío Itachi fue el asesino del clan Uchiha y mato a sus padres enfrente del bastardo…

-¿Quién te dijo todo eso? -pregunto el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto y el habían ordeno que nadie les contaran todo aquello a sus hijos, ellos no tenían que conocer tanto sufrimiento de cosas pasadas y que ya no existían. Cosas que opacaban la verdad.

-Solo lo sé…-respondió desviando el rostro hacia un lado.

-Karura.

-No importa como lo sé. -se levantó del sofá- ¿Me vas a escuchar o no?

Gaara se calmó al oír la pregunta, ya no había nada que hacer, su hija conocía muchos detalles por lo que solo quedaba dejar el asunto así ya que no lograría nunca que ella dijera su fuente de información a menos que lo quisiera por voluntad propia.

-Te escuchare. -respondió antes de suspirar- Pero solo dime una cosa. ¿Tus hermanos saben todo eso?

-No. -la respuesta de la chica alivio al mayor.- Yo nunca les he contado sobre el pasado del bastardo, el tuyo o el de papi.

-¿Qué? ¿También de Naruto y yo? -Gaara la miro estupefacto. Ella le sonrió

-Ah, da igual ya. Solo no les digas nada. -ella asintió- ¿Qué más hablaste con el Uchiha?

-Ya te dije que solo me conto su historia. -respondió ella.- Aunque no me dijo nada que no supiera ya.

-¿Entonces...?

-Hasta cierto punto entiendo, acepto y justifico algunas acciones del bastardo por tener que vivir aquello en su niñez, porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Buscaría venganza contra quien atentara contra mi familia y esas cosas...-comento Karura caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación.

-¿Y si aceptas, entiendes y justificas todo eso, en que falla el Uchiha? -pregunto el pelirrojo, nuevamente confundido, no encontraba de donde provenía el odio de su hija.

-Se suponía que después de la guerra y de viajar para retribuir el daño que hizo por un año, él debió encontrar la paz. -la pelinegra jugaba con sus coletas, manía que adquirió de su hermano mayor- Pero no. El tipo no maduro. -ironizo haciendo ademanes con las manos- Por el contrario, regreso a casa para jugar con los sentimientos de papá, la mamá de Ryuu, la mamá de Sarada… ** _-*Aunque ella se lo busco*_** no lo dijo en voz alta por respeto a su hermana pero no podía olvidar que Sakura no era tan víctima- …y de varias personas más.

-¿No crees que de eso deberían ocuparse los afectados y no tú? -Gaara quería hacerle entender a su hija que de esos asuntos ella no debería preocuparse, fueron cosas que pasaron antes de su nacimiento.- Si ellos que son los afectados están bien con eso ahora…

-Entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, papá. -interrumpió la chica un poco desesperada por no poder explicarse mejor.- Y tal vez tengas razón, pero no puedo separarlo. El bastardo es alguien que engaña, juega y defrauda a las personas.

-Puede haber cambiado.

-¡No lo hizo! -Exclamo la chica con sus ojos fijos en el mayor- La prueba está en que trata de separarlos a ustedes y en cómo trata a su familia. -Gaara se mordió el labio inferior al no poder decir nada- Se supone que él creció conociendo el amor de una familia y a la vez el rechazo de la misma por no cumplir expectativas que tenían de él, siempre a la sombra del tío Itachi y aun así trata del mismo modo a Sarada y Ryuu. ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarlos de ese modo? -la pelinegra movía sus brazos demostrando lo indignada que se sentía.- Es un ser horrible, odioso, estúpido, arrogante, lleno de defectos… y… y aun así se cree merecedor de todo. ¡Ahh! -Con gran frustración se jalo sus dos coletas de cabello- Cree que con aparecer y demandar las cosas lo conseguirá todo ¡Quiero golpearlo!

-Así que de ahí viene tu resentimiento hacia el Uchiha. -comento Gaara atrayendo la atención de su hija, quien seguía dirigiendo mil defectos del pelinegro.

-En parte…-acepto acercándose de nuevo a su adre y sentándose a su lado- No puedes negar que es un bastardo…-recargo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor- Incluso papi me lo dijo.

Padre e hija guardaron silencio un momento mientras pensaban cada uno en algo distinto, pero relacionado a Sasuke y su clan.

-Karura…-hablo tranquilamente el pelirrojo, riendo al oír la contestación de su hija, tan… _Uchiha._

-¿Mmm…?

-Intenta hablar de nuevo con el Uchiha y piensa lo que deseas.

-Papá, desde que hable con papi tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué simplemente ninguno me ordena que lo perdone? -la pelinegra cerro lo ojos- Si es una orden.

-Porque el perdonar no sirve si es una orden. -respondió el pelirrojo- Es algo irónico ya que yo te pido que lo intentes, sin embargo ni yo mismo los he perdonado del todo, a él y a Sakura, pero tu papá si lo hizo… todo depende de la persona…

-…No prometo nada. -Karura sonrió de lado cuando fue abrazada por su padre.- Hay muchas cosas que me desagradan de ese bastardo y de su sangre…

-…Y por cierto… ¿Qué sabes de Naruto y yo? -pregunto nerviosamente el pelirrojo.

-Se convirtieron en contenedores en cuanto nacieron, despreciados por la aldea; papi siempre intentando llamar la atención de los demás con absurdas travesuras y con el sueño de ser Hokage mientras que tú y el tío Yashamaru…

 ** _::::_**

 ** _Centro de observación~_**

Tanto Naruto, Ino y Hinata -que había hecho un cambio de guardia- tomaban un descanso de su responsabilidad como examinadores, aprovechando que Sakura les había llevado el almuerzo. El rubio de no ser porque la pelirosa aún se sentía mal con él, hubiera recibido un gran golpe por su comentario; _"la comida de Sakura-chan ya no es venenosa."_

A la plática se unieron Kurotsuchi y Mito, quienes habían ido a visitar al rubio antes de que partiera a su deber como examinador. Naruto no podía estar más feliz de ver a su pequeña, quien disfrutaba de platicar con sus viejas amigas. Y mientras Kurotsuchi al lado de Hinata -que disfrutaba de la historia nuevamente- escuchaba la anécdota de lo sucedido en el oasis en compañía de los Uchiha, los dos rubios del grupo y la pelirosa platicaban amenamente.

-Naru, tengo una duda y yo quisiera…-Sakura no sabía si era conveniente preguntar pero se animó al ver el asentimiento de parte de su viejo amigo.- Es sobre algo que dijo Sasuke ayer.

-¿Que?

-Tu chakra, está demasiado débil…

El rubio maldijo internamente su mala costumbre de bajar la guardia cuando se sentía en confianza, había estado intentando cubrir su falta de chakra con el de Kurama, poniendo de pretexto que el zorro había acumulado en exceso y era mejor liberarlo, sin embargo el comentario de Sakura le hizo notar que había dejado a un lado al Bijuu y había mostrado el suyo. Hinata que estaba pendiente de la plática de sus viejos amigos, fue la que respondió primero al verlo pensativo, le ayudaría un poco para anclarse, marcando el inicio de una respuesta.

-Ah… sobre eso. Lo que pasa es que Naru ya no tiene el mismo nivel de chakra que antes.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Ino de manera seria.

-A diferencia de un embarazo de mujer, cuando sucede en nuestros cuerpos…-comenzó a explicar el rubio de manera más clara.- El embarazo consume nuestra energía y aunque podemos reponerla con el tiempo lleva mucho, años he de decir. Es por eso que los hombres de mi clan solo suelen tener uno o dos hijos, sin embargo como bien saben tuve a los gemelos, sin que mi energía se regenerara quede embarazado de los mellizos…-Era una verdad a medias por lo que debía saber que decir.- Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya habían pasado varios años y yo apenas recuperaba mi energía. Gaara y yo habíamos planeado no tener más hijos por lo mismo, así que fue una sorpresa cuando la abuela Tsunade me examino diciendo que estaba embarazado de Mito.

-Así es que por eso…-Sakura observaba a la pequeña que reía junto a sus otras tías, preguntándose si su viejo amigo hubiera sonreído tan feliz si nadie en la aldea lo hubiera rechazado.

-Si... -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

A la pelirosa le hubiera gustado tener más hijos pero le fue imposible con el matrimonio que tenía. Sasuke no la había vuelto a tocar desde que Sarada había cumplido dos años, aunque tampoco es que hubieran tenido mucha intimidad con los constantes viajes de búsqueda del azabache. Lo peor es que con cada encuentro se sentía peor, ya que era claro que para el Uchiha, ella solo era un desahogo y reemplazo de la persona a quien deseaba en realidad, y que además tenía enfrente con una gran sonrisa.

La Haruno sonrió un poco al pensar que al menos uno de los dos ha sido feliz en los años en que se separaron, aun así negó ese pensamiento rápidamente, ella también había sido feliz con los momentos al lado de sus hijos y amigos, además que hasta hace menos de un año razono que nunca cuido de sus hijos sola, siempre hubo alguien a su lado. Le debía mucho a esa persona y sus hijos lo querían casi como un padre.

Durante el día anterior mientras observaba a sus hijos por medio de las pantallas en la aldea al no tener nada mejor que hacer, analizo su situación al lado de Sasuke, seguía amándolo a pesar de todo pero ahora entendía que era un amor dañino, que solo había generado dolor para ellos mismos y para las personas a su alrededor. Era por esa misma razón por la que ya había tomado una decisión sobre el futuro de su vida.

-Y yo que quería más sobrinos…-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo también quería más sobrinos. -Naru cambio de tema y sonrió zorrunamente al dejar sin palabras a su hermana rubia.- Sai y tú, al igual que Shikamaru con Temari solo tuvieron uno.

Ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron en complicidad, confundiendo con sus actitudes traviesas al Uzumaki, quien arqueo una ceja. Algo tramaban las chicas a su lado.

-Veras Naru…-comenzó Sakura con diversión.-…La verdad es que…

-Tienes otro sobrino. -termino de decir la Yamanaka con una gran sonrisa, haciendo la señal de la paz en ambas manos.

-¿Qué? -alzo la voz el rubio debido a la sorpresa.- Nadie me dijo eso.

-¡Sorpresa! -dijo Ino con una sonrisa.- Su nombre es Inoue…

La rubia le mostro a su hermano una fotografía de ella con su esposo e Inojin, quien cargaba a un bebé. Era un pequeño rubio con ojos negros y el tono de piel igual que su padre y hermano.

-El parece tener más de Sai que Inojin. -murmuro Naruto de manera inconsciente, acariciando la parte donde estaba el bebé.- Seria posible que…

-¿Naru? ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Ino al verlo tan ensimismado.

-¿Eh?... Ah… no, es solo que tus dos hijos son rubios…-murmuro más bajo.

-Cierto; los mellizos y Mito-chan son pelirrojos mientras que los gemelos pelinegros. -comento Sakura observando a la pequeña que prestaba atención a la conversación desde que gritaron _"sorpresa"._

-¿Quieres que sea rubia? -pregunto Mito llamando la atención de su progenitor.

-¡No, tu así estas bien! -le respondió al momento de abrazarla y llenarla de besos, haciéndola reír.- Eres igualita a tu papá. Eres hermosa.

Mientras Naruto consentía a su hija, Hinata se encargó de contarles a las demás que el chico pensó que alguno de sus hijos seria rubio pero al final la sangre Uzumaki predomino, solo era un pequeño capricho el que tenía de haber tenido un hijo con su físico pero con la personalidad de Gaara. Todas coincidieron en que hubiera sido un capricho muy interesante, hubiera sido muy curioso ver un pequeño Naruto pero con personalidad seria.

 ** _::::_**

 ** _Aldea de Suna~_**

Después de su charla con su padre Gaara en la que le conto todo lo que sabía de sus infancias y de que él aclarara sus sentimientos en aquellos días además de ver las ultimas noticias sobre los equipos de sus hermanos, Karura había decidido ir al único lugar de la aldea en donde sabia podría tomar un poco de aire fresco sin que la interrumpieran durante un rato -encima de las murallas protectoras de la arena-, de ese modo podría pensar en lo que hablo con sus dos padres y también en lo hablado con el bastardo… tal vez con algo de suerte reacomodar su forma de pensar y despejar sus dudas.

Sonrió al recordar como Gaara antes de dejar la oficina le había preguntado si ella sabía lo que planeaban los mellizos. El Kazekage sentía curiosidad por saber la razón por la que el equipo de sus hijos en vez de dirigirse de manera directa hacia la torre al haber conseguido más de 7 estandartes -algo de lo que estaba muy orgulloso-, se dirigía hacia el sector 3. Karura se limitó a decirle que los mellizos tenían sus propios asuntos pendientes y abandono la oficina de su padre, además que al pasar por la aldea varias personas la felicitaron por los logros de sus hermanos en tan solo un día.

Algunos aldeanos le invitaron a comer y mientras platicaba con ellos, en la pantalla se dijo sobre el encuentro más extraño e interesante que pudo presentarse en ese examen. Brindando con algunos para celebrar que sus hermanos hayan encontrado su objetivo, y creyendo que ganarían se retiró a su destino original.

Mientras subía a la cima de las murallas esperaba poder disfrutar de un hermoso atardecer y una refrescante brisa, sin embargo su plan fue un fracaso, por culpa de la gran nube de arena que se observaba no tan lejana. Sintiendo un fuerte viento arenoso que le provoco dolor cuando su rostro recibió algunas cortadas. Toco su mejilla herida, manchando sus dedos con la sangre que salía de la cortada hecha por la arena y el aire.

-¿Cómo…?

Activo su sharingan viendo como una gran cantidad de chakra se encontraba mezclada con el viento y la arena, aquello no le gustó nada al deducir que eso fue lo que le lastimo. Al observar la tormenta un poco más atrás, noto que tenía aún más chakra mezclado. Un muy mal presentimiento la inundo cuando percibió la dirección hacia donde se dirigía, de seguir su camino atravesaría Sunagakure y después el desierto infernal.

Mientras intentaba pensar en qué hacer, sus ropas fueron rasgadas al igual que recibió más cortadas en partes de su cuerpo, algunas superficiales y otras no tanto.

 ** _::::_**

 ** _Posada para los visitantes de Konoha~_**

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en la cama del cuarto que habían alquilado para él y su esposa, pensando en las cosas que había estado evadiendo pero que al no tener nada que hacer volvían a su mente… a su conciencia. Se levantó de la cama cuando escucho gran ruido proveniente del exterior, acercándose a la ventana y observar el fuerte viento que recorría las calles, levantando toda la arena.

Activo su poder ocular cuando vio como el vidrio comenzaba a mostrar algunas cuarteaduras. Frunció el ceño al ver como una gran y fuerte cantidad de chakra estaba mezclado en aquel extraño viento. No era algo normal, ni pasajero. Se colocó su capa al momento de salir de la posada, aun en contra de la recomendación del encargado quien le sugirió que permaneciera en su habitación.

No sabiendo a donde dirigirse, su única opción fue donde seguramente encontraría a su líder, el centro de vigilancia del examen. Debía saber que sucedería con el examen o como se enfrentarían contra esa extraña tormenta para que no salieran dañados los participantes, principalmente los más jóvenes. Tenía un mal presentimiento, además de una extraña sensación en su pecho. Nada bueno saldría de ese desastre.

 ** _::::_**

 ** _Centro de control~_**

-¡Kazekage-sama, la tormenta cada vez está más cerca! -grito un ninja con preocupación.

El lugar se encontraba en total caos, todos corrían de un lado otro levando informes y algunas órdenes, habían sido sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de una gran tormenta de arena que avanzaba hacia la aldea. Debido a la magnitud de la ventisca que se aproximada habían sido convocados con urgencia los líderes de las aldeas para proceder con el examen de acuerdo a lo que se decidieran. En cuanto llegaron los habían puesto al tanto de lo que sucedía y esperaban la decisión final, ya que no se ponían del todo de acuerdo, en opinión del Mizukage, Tsuchikage y el Raikage la prueba debía continuar pero los otros tres líderes no estaban de acuerdo.

Lo consideraban muy peligroso pero aceptaban que desde el inicio se había dicho que la prueba era de vida y muerte. Estaban de acuerdo que la tormenta era un desafío más para que adquirieran experiencia como ninjas pero la parte paternal era la que pedía que detuvieran la prueba y eran conscientes, razón por la que consideraban aceptar que continuaran. Debían separar su vida personal de su deber con la aldea.

Mientras discutían sobre la información dada por Ino, repentinamente escucharon la puerta abrirse junto con un gran viento y arena que comenzó a crear caos en el interior, arrastrando los papeles del lugar y algunos objetos, haciendo que revolotearan alrededor, además que la arena nublara la visión.

-¡Gaara-sama! ¡Naruto-sama!

Los presentes al fin pudieron ver con claridad cuando el recién llegado cerró la puerta, el lugar había quedado hecho un desastre. Ambos líderes esperaron a que el ninja se acercara mientras los demás regresaban a sus labores.

-Soy del escuadrón de Kankuro-san, he venido a entregarles un mensaje. -explico rápidamente el ninja mientras se acercaba.

-Habla. -ordeno el Kazekage.

-¡La tormenta de arena cada vez será peor! -comenzó a hablar el ninja de manera seria, siendo observado por todos los presentes.- ¡A menos que el propósito del segundo examen sea dejar morir a los participantes, es mejor cancelarlo y comenzar el proceso de evacuación!

-¡Papá, mis hermanos! -entro gritando Karura.- Esta tormenta no es normal, deben detener el examen.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no es normal? -pregunto Darui de manera seria.

-Esta mezclada con chakra y uno muy poderoso, mis hermanos corren peligro.

* * *

 **.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Lady Palas:** Me alegra que te gustaran las peleas, como dije no soy buena con eso así que me alegra escuchar que no estuvo tan mal XD Haha, perdón me confundí, los votos son de otra pagina donde subo también mis historias XD lo siento, ignora eso.

 **MeKa6489:** Me alegra que gustara el capitulo. Si, al final terminaron con varios estandartes XD son unos golosos por tener tantos, lo que tiene se descubrirá pronto así que no te preocupes por ello. Gracias.

 **jennitanime:** El clan Nara es de temer por su flojera XD Me alegro que disfrutaras del capitulo.

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 ** _Yukihana:_** ¡Actualización! Perdón la demora. Sin más que decir por ahora me despido y espero disfrutaran la lectura…

 ** _Se cuidan~_**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	26. Desierto infernal: Día 2 parte I

**Yukihana:** ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

 **Naruto no es de mi pertenencia**

 **Titulo:** Aprecia lo que tienes, no lo que perdiste.

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 25 - Desierto infernal: Día II parte I**

* * *

 **.**

Habían tomado turnos para mantener su guarida de arena en pie, como residentes de la aldea se habían preparado para sobrevivir en aquel lugar; en el día padecían de un calor infernal como el mismo nombre lo decía, y por las noches padecían de un frio polar, por lo que habían creado un domo de arena para protegerse, cobijándose con unas mantas que guardaron en un pergamino.

La primera guardia la había realizado el pelirrojo, siendo seguido por Kushina y quien tuvo que terminar era Shinki. Algunos estruendos se escucharon fuera del refugio, siendo el primero en despertarse Yashamaru por el escándalo; explosiones, insultos y lo que identifico como… ¿agua?... se levantó de golpe, deshaciendo con rapidez el domo a la par de que le arrojaba un poco de arena a su hermana mayor en la cara para que despertara con mayor rapidez.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver lo que sucedía fuera de su protección, todo parecía indicar que Shinki durante su guardia fue atacado por un equipo rival y se encontraba en ese momento peleando con un ninja de la aldea de la cascada.

-Cof… cof… ¡Maldito, ¿qué demonios te pasa?! -grito la pelirroja una vez dejo de toser por culpa de la arena.

-Es hora de levantarse. -le anuncio observando con detenimiento el encuentro que se llevaba a cabo enfrente de él.

-Pero aún hay tiempo…-la mayor dejo de quejarse al ver que su hermano ni caso le hacía, dirigiendo su atención hacia donde la tenía él- ¿Qué sucede?

La chica no necesito oír una respuesta ya que le fue mostrada, en el momento en que hablo un objeto cubierto de polvo negro cayo a su lado, por lo que se levantó en el instante. La arena metálica retrocedía, mostrando el cuerpo de un adolescente más grande que ellos, lleno de golpes.

-¡Mis mantas! -se quejo la chica, tomando el cuerpo herido y arrojándolo lejos de la tela.

-Buen trabajo. -felicito el pelirrojo a su primo ignorando a su hermana.

Kushina había comenzado a guardar nuevamente en el pergamino las cosas que utilizaron durante la noche para la comida, la fogata, así como las capas que los protegían del frio o las tormentas de arena. Yashamaru se estiro un poco mientras su compañero se acercaba a ellos.

-Al fin despertaron, comenzaba a pensar que tendría que terminar el examen por mi cuenta. -dijo Shinki.

-Veo que te divertiste. -comento alegremente Kushina uniéndose a la conversación.

-Más o menos. -Shinki mostro una sonrisa algo prepotente, indicándole a su equipo con un movimiento de cabeza que miraran un poco más a la derecha.

-¡Wao! Eso es más que un calentamiento. -exclamo el pelirrojo impresionado.- Me sorprende que buscaran pelea tan rápido.

Kushina asintió de acuerdo con su hermano, todo debido a que un poco más delante de ellos se encontraban 7 cuerpos tirados en el suelo lleno de golpes y sangre.

-Bueno, técnicamente, el que Kushina colocara dos estandartes arriba del domo de arena era un invitación. -Shinki negó con la cabeza, estaba agotado y todo por aceptar la ridícula idea de su prima de mostrar sus trofeos durante toda la noche.

La pelirroja ladeo la cabeza un poco al hacer cuentas e ignorar a sus acompañantes; ella veía siete cuerpos más allá y el que había arrojado al lado contrario, sumaban 8… busco rápidamente con la mirada al noveno. Los equipos se manejaban por tres miembros por lo que no entendía donde quedaba el faltante.

-¿Terminaste totalmente con los tres equipos? -pregunto al no encontrar ni un pedazo de la novena persona.

-No. -contesto Shinki, señalando a los pies de su compañera.

Los hermanos saltaron justo a tiempo para esquivar a un ninja de la roca que salió desde debajo de la arena con una kunai en mano, ambos sonrieron al pensar en que al menos tendrían un pequeño calentamiento para comenzar el día, sin embargo todo aquello quedo en el olvido al pisar el suelo.

-Demonios. -Kushina se quejó.

Yashamaru observo a su hermana en cuclillas en la arena, con ambas manos sujetándose parte del pie. Su mirada se ensombreció al oírla decir que se había torcido el tobillo, mirando de manera fría al rival al instante. Nadie, ni nada lastimaba a sus hermanas... no otra vez.

-¡Yashamaru! -exclamo Shinki.

De manera rápida intento envolver a su primo con su arena metálica para impedir que hiciera lo que sucedía cuando su familia salía dañada, sin embargo su reacciono fue muy lenta para impedirle al pelirrojo arremeter contra el rival. Yashamaru esquivo un puñetazo a su cara al agacharse, patentado al ninja de la cascada en la quijada y mandándolo a volar. Salto al instante para no darle tiempo de recuperarse, colocándose por sobre el contrario y golpeándolo nuevamente pero ahora en el estómago, con la bastante fuerza para que al caer a la arena se creara un hoyo.

Cayó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del herido que había tosido sangre al sufrir varias fracturas, el pelirrojo comenzó a golpearlo con las manos desnudas repetitivamente en el rostro hasta que entre su ofuscada y nublada mente escucho el grito de su hermana mayor, defendiéndose de golpe.

-¡Yashamaru, lo vas a matar!

El chico parpadeo varias veces recuperando su cordura, chasqueo la lengua y soltó el chaleco del ninja, dejando caer su cabeza por fin a la arena. Miro una de sus manos llena de sangre, y luego observo al chico completamente inconsciente. Se levantó del cuerpo contrario, limpiando su mano manchada caminando en dirección a sus compañeros, que suspiraron tranquilos al ver que el menor de los tres recupero el control de su mente.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien. -dijo Kushina mientras lo abrazaba.- Sera mejor que nos vayamos.

-¿Y tú tobillo? -pregunto el mellizo menor.

-Estoy bien. -golpeo el pecho de su hermano con su puño transmitiéndole seguridad.- Estará curado cerca del mediodía.

El pelirrojo asintió aceptando aquel hecho; a pesar de no albergar ningún Bijuu en su interior, gracias al chakra que Kurama había sacrificado para brindarles la defensa absoluta en el momento de nacer, sus heridas también sanaban con mayor velocidad y habían ganado algunas cualidades más.

-…Vamos a buscar a Shikadai y a los demás, quiero pelear. -anuncio sonriente la chica, recibiendo el mismo gesto por los varones.- Yashamaru, te toca llevarnos.

Y sin que el chico pudiera negarse a la orden dada por su hermana, los levanto por medio de la arena, emprendiendo el camino que estaban seguros tomaría su primo mayor.

 ** _.:.:.:._**

Pasado del mediodía el equipo 7 de Konoha se encontraba descansando cerca de unas ruinas que se toparon en su camino. Habían pasado muy mala noche con el gran cambio de temperatura al que se enfrentaron, descansando muy poco por culpa también del fuerte viento que levantaba la arena que les picaba el rostro.

El único miembro en el equipo 7 capaz de invocar a algún compañero ninja era Mitsuki, por lo que los hermanos Uchiha miraban a su compañero formar los sellos correspondientes para el jutsu de invocación. De la fumarola que apareció una vez se realizó la técnica, aparecieron varias pequeñas serpientes blancas que no tardaron en arrastrarse y enredarse en los cuerpos del equipo 7, los cuales se encontraban tranquilos al estar acostumbrados a que los reptiles hicieran aquello.

-Es bueno verte Sarada, sigues igual de apetitosa. -saludo la serpiente que se había enredado como un collar en el cuello de la chica.

-Es bueno ver que estas bien, Momoshiro-sama. -saludo la chica mirando a la serpiente.

-¿Por qué no haces un contrato con nosotros, Ryuu? Eres un buen candidato que puede estar bajo nuestras órdenes. -hablo la serpiente enredada en el brazos del chico azabache.

-Las serpientes son muy orgullosas, Hebiko. -respondió.

-Oya, pero tú también eres orgulloso pequeño. -contrarresto la serpiente mostrando su lengua.

-Por eso no nos llevaríamos bien. -le mostro una sonrisa ladina.

-Mitsuki-sama ¿Qué desea? ¿A quién rastrearemos esta vez? -pregunto la serpiente más larga y la cual se había enredado por completo en el cuerpo del invocador, que se mostraba muy cómodo en el _"abrazo"_ serpentino.

-Shiro, necesito que busquen a Shikadai del Clan Nara, Inojin del Clan Yamanaka y a una chica del Clan Akimichi, -respondió Mitsuki con su típica sonrisa.

-¿No son esos compañeros de su generación, Mitsuki-sama? -pregunto Momoshiro confundido, recordaba a los mencionados de alguna misión en conjunto.

-Sí, son ellos. -respondió Ryuu.

-¿Entonces para que los buscamos? -pregunto la serpiente apretando su agarre en el brazo del azabache mayor.

-Estoy en el examen Chunnin. -hablo el albino- Y en estos momentos son mis enemigos, necesito que los busquen y me hagan saber su localización. -explico.

-Si los encontramos… ¿los podemos morder? Nuestro veneno los paralizara. -Sugirió el reptil mientras se restregaba en la mejilla de la azabache.- Es una buena idea ¿verdad Sarada?

-Lo único que quiere es morder a alguien, Momoshiro-sama. -aclaro la chica.- Aun cuando seamos enemigos por el momento, Chouchou es mi amiga.

-Solo deben de darnos su localización.

-De acuerdo Mitsuki-sama, haremos como usted diga… aunque eso es aburrido. -hablo Hebiko bajando del cuerpo de Ryuu al igual que la otra serpiente de Sarada.

-Y yo que quería divertirme, hace tiempo que no tenemos una buena presa con la cual divertirnos. -se quejó Momoshiro.

-Le entregaremos su localización Mitsuki-sama. -dijo Shiro soltando a su invocador.- Vamos. -ordeno a sus compañeras, adentrándose en la arena y desapareciendo con todo su equipo de rastrero.

Mientras esperaban por la información, los ninjas comenzaron una conversación exponiendo algunas estrategias que podrían servir en contra del equipo 10. Siguiendo el mapa del desierto infernal que les había regalado Karura un día antes, podían asegurar a que se encontraban a menos de un día y medio de la torre.

El día anterior no habían podido hallar a Shikadai, así que no sabían si les llevaba la delantera o se encontraban detrás, por lo que solo podían confiar en que las serpientes los encontraran. En momentos como ese, en el que solo podían esperar por las invocaciones de su compañero, era cuando los azabaches desearían tener algún contrato.

Sarada apenas comenzaba su entrenamiento con el ninjutsu médico, por lo que su madre considero que lo mejor era que el contrato con las babosas lo realizara una vez pudiera curar una herida con un poco más de rapidez y que su chakra no se mostrara tan volátil. Y hasta la fecha su profesor no le había planteado realizar un contrato con los monos con los que Konohamaru tenía contrato.

Por otra parte, a Ryuu nunca se le dio bien el usar su chakra para curar así que un contrato con _ no le sería útil. Nunca conto con Sasuke para enseñarle alguna técnica o un movimiento, por lo que claramente era menos probable que contara con él para que le brindara la oportunidad de conseguir un contrato con los halcones con quien el Uchiha mayor tenía una unión, ni siquiera pensaba en las serpientes, esas eran la especialidad de Mitsuki, además de que a él no le atraía tener a los reptiles como compañeras.

Fue alrededor de media hora lo que tardaron en regresar los reptiles, enseñando la lengua a la par que se arrastraban por la arena.

-Los encontramos Mitsuki-sama. -informo Shiro cerca de donde se encontraba el albino sentado.

-¡Esa chica sigue viéndose apetitosa! -comento Momoshiro mostrándose al lado de Sarada.- ¡¿Viste lo rellenita que estaba?! -se emocionó.

-Prefiero al rubio. -exclamo Hebiko apareciendo detrás de Ryuu.

-Cállense. No vinimos aquí para saber qué tan buena puede estar la presa. -los regaño su líder- Mitsuki-sama lo llevaremos a donde están.

-Gracias Shiro.

-Gracias. Llévenos allí, Shiro-sama. -pidió Sarada levantándose rápidamente emocionada.

-Con gusto, Sarada.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. -Ryuu dejo expresar una sonrisa debido a la excitación que sentía por enfrentarse al hijo del Hokage.

Los jóvenes se levantaron con el mismo deseo de enfrentarse prontamente a sus enemigos, se sacudieron la arena que se había acumulado e sus ropas al permanecer tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar y salieron corriendo siguiendo a las serpientes. Lo único que quedaba atrás eran sus huellas en la arena. Tres serpientes y tres jóvenes.

-Las presas están en movimiento. -informo Hebiko.- El calor corporal de sus cuerpos se está alejando.

-¿Están corriendo? -pregunto Ryuu.

-Así parecer ser. Se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia. -afirmo Shiro.- Huyen.

-¿Pero como…?

-Parece que fuimos descuidados, el rubio uso un jutsu.

-¿Inojin? -Pregunto al aire Sarada.

-Es posible, tiene la habilidad de la tía Ino. -respondió Ryuu.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? -pregunto Mitsuki.

-No los perderemos. -aseguro el líder serpentino.

-Aumentemos el paso. -ordeno Ryuu, siendo seguido por sus compañeros.

Aun no podían verlos por ellos mismo, pero confiaban en lo dicho por Shiro se cumpliría. Aumentaron el paso lo más rápido que podía, corriendo así varios minutos más.

 ** _._**

 _Continuaron corriendo por aquel desierto que cada vez les parecía peor, les dificultaba muchas cosas; por culpa del calor y la falta de sueño se sentían agotados aunque todavía no habían hecho otra cosa que correr._

 _-¡Los veo! -grito Sarada._

 _El equipo que era perseguido volteo a verlos cuando escucharon la exclamación de la chica, deteniéndose por fin al no tener oportunidad de huir ahora que habían sido alcanzados. Ambos equipos quedaron al fin frente a frente._

 _-¡Los tenemos! -sonrió la azabache._

 _-Eso creen…-dijo Shikadai con una leve sonrisa._

 _-Estamos entre ruinas. -dijo Mitsuki mirando su entorno._

 _Se encontraban dentro de algunas ruinas, las cuales los limitaban a ellos a la hora de moverse con mayor facilidad y, les daba ventaja a los contrarios al poseer los jutsu de imitación de sombras del clan Nara y transferencia del clan Yamanaka._

 _-Fueron ustedes los que cayeron en nuestra trampa, sabíamos que nos seguían. -informo Chocho_

 _-¿No serán ustedes los que están en la trampa? -sugirió Ryuu con una sonrisa ladina._

 _-¡Un gentsuju! -exclamo Inojin, observando detrás de ellos a sus padres._

 ** _._**

-No creo que el gentsuju dure mucho. -anuncio Ryuu a su equipo.- Prepárense.

Al haber hecho una ilusión en contra del equipo 10 les había dado tiempo para quedar frente a ellos. Los otros dos asintieron ante lo dicho por Ryuu, mostrándose a la defensiva y preparándose para atacar en cuanto reaccionaron, tampoco eran tan cobardes para atacarlos mientras estaban sumergidos en un mundo irreal.

-Se han librado. -les informó Ryuu al percibir como su ilusión fue disipada.- Maldito Inojin

Sarada y Mitsuki se sorprendieron por el poco tiempo que tardaron los rivales en disipar la ilusión. El equipo 7 sonrío a los pocos segundo, aquello solo significaba que disfrutarían de una buena pelea.

-Eso ha sido cruel Ryuu. -dijo Shikadai con la mano en la cabeza, despertando de aquella ilusión.- Que gentsuju mas sádico nos has mostrado.

Disimuladamente el chico Nara observo su alrededor, chasqueando la lengua al ver que estaban a unos metros de las ruinas en que habían preparado la trampa. Ryuu los había atrapado en el jutsu antes de lo previsto.

-No es para tanto, aunque la puedo hacer peor... Tu pesadilla. -especifico de manera sádica.

-No, gracias. -Shikadai negó con la cabeza.

Los otros dos del equipo 10 negaron con la cabeza y manos de manera exagerada, la idea les desagradaba. Ninguno quería volver a ser regañados y jalados de la oreja por parte de sus madres, mientras que sus padres preparaban un caldero con agua hirviendo para cocinarlos.

-¿No te parece que Ryuu está animado hoy, no? -hablo Mitsuki a Sarada en un murmullo detrás del líder.

-Mamá me dijo que Hotaru-san era un poco sádica. -contesto Sarada con una sonrisa nerviosa, su hermano estaba mostrando su verdadera naturaleza.- Parece que Ryuu cuando se emociona lo es.

-Eso es divertido. -comento Mitsuki sonriendo, sus compañeros le parecían muy divertidos.

-No se distraigan. -les grito Ryuu dando un brinco hacia atrás para estar a su lado y luego volver a retroceder.

Mitsuki y Sarada brincaron por reflejo al notar la técnica especial del Clan Nara dirigirse hacia ellos. Al no alcanzar sus objetivos, la sombra se formó en picos para poder alcanzarlos aun en el aire, el equipo 7 a penas los esquivaba.

-Inojin, tu turno. -indico Shikadai.

El rubio saco un pequeño pergamino, junto a un pincel y tinta, dibujando con gran rapidez en el papel tres aves del tamaño de una persona, sin perder tiempo formo el sello correspondiente y las aves dibujadas salieron del pergamino, atacando al contrincante que estaba concentrado en evitar ser alcanzados por la sombra.

Los hermanos Uchiha tuvieron problemas al esquivar el doble ataque, sin embargo contrario a ellos, Mitsuki no destruyendo aquella ave con ayuda de Shiro, que se había mantenido escondida bajo la arena esperando su momento de atacar.

-Momoshiro, Hebiko. -llamo el albino y las demás serpientes destruyeron las aves faltantes de los hermanos.

La sombra llego a su límite al querer alcanzar al equipo 7 sin lograrlo, por lo que Chocho uso el jutsu de su clan, incrementando el tamaño de su mano y golpear el suelo, generando que la arena se levantara.

El equipo Sarutobi se cubrieron los ojos, sacando con rapidez los googles que les había dado su maestro antes de comenzar. La arena golpeada y la que el viento levantaba constantemente molestaba e impedía una visualización correcta.

-¿Dónde están? No logro verlos por la arena.

-Mitsuki. -llamo Ryuu a su amigo.

-Lo siento. Shiro y las demás regresaron por el fuerte golpe.

-Ya veo en ese caso…-Ryuu intento pensar algo con que ayudarse en ese momento, su idea original de que las serpientes les indicaran la localización enemiga se había esfumado al igual que las invocaciones.

-Golpeare la arena yo también, quizás con eso…

-No lo creo, solo perjudicarías más nuestra pobre visión…-el azabache se negó ante la idea de su hermana, haciendo referencia a no poder ver más allá de arena.- Estamos completamente ciegos.

-¡Ryuu al frente! -grito Sarada.

La azabache había alcanzado a ver una sombra moverse a su alrededor, deteniéndose enfrente de ellos y luego dirigiéndose a atacarlos; se trataba de su amiga que se lanzaba en contra de ellos en forma de pelota siendo manipulada por las sombras de Shikadai, intuyeron que seguramente habían sido encontrados por el Yamanaka.

Con esfuerzos y con una pequeña diferencia de segundos lograron esquivar el ataque, pero se vieron en complicaciones por culpa de la cortina de arena que levantaba la chica al girar. Arena que servía después de fallar al arremeter para ocultarla nuevamente.

-Tsk. Estamos en desventaja…

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Lady Palas:** Me alegra saber que lo disfrutas. Sobre la otra pagina se llama wattpad, gracias por el apoyo y por leer. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capitulo.

 **MeKa6489:** Me alegra que gustara el capitulo. Sobre la tormenta pronto los sabrás y si naru recuperara su chacra con el tiempo. Y sobre los kages haran puedan. Gracias por leer

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 ** _Yukihana:_** ¡Actualización lista! Espero disfrutaran del capítulo, como dije anteriormente soy malísima para describir peleas pero hago el esfuerzo, el capítulo quedo dividido ya que al escribirlo sobrepase mi limite auto impuesto de hojas… Sus comentarios, son bienvenidos y agradecidos ya que es lo me motiva para escribir… ****

 ** _Se cuidan~_**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	27. Desierto infernal: día 2 parte II

**Yukihana:** ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

 **Naruto no es de mi pertenencia**

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 26 - Desierto infernal: Día II parte I** **I**

* * *

 **.**

-¡Ah! ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Tengo sed! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo calor! ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así?

-Kushina deja de quejarte, haces que todo sea peor al remarcarlo.-dijo Yashamaru con un tono fastidiado.

-Para empezar, tú eres quien quiere a Shikadai.-alego Shinki.

-Pero…

Kushina se dejó caer sobre la arena al no poder decir algo en contra al ser verdad, cubriendo sus ojos con sus brazos se mantuvo en silencio, el sol comenzaba a molestar. Ella a diferencia de sus dos compañeros, prefería estar rodeada de árboles, vegetación, igual que sus hermanos mayores. No es que odiara Suna; después de todo podía manejar la arena, era el lugar en donde uno de sus padres nació, así como el de ella y su mellizo, además de estar lleno de constantes peligros emocionantes pero odiaba sentirse acalorada.

Llevaban más de cinco horas buscando a sus objetivos pero el resultado era desalentador, no encontraban nada y eso la frustraba. Al igual que su padre rubio, ella carecía de la paciencia requerida en las misiones, gustaba de atacar de frente y con todo. Mientras seguían avanzando sobre la arena de su mellizo, sintió como su pelo era agitado por el viento y la arena al ir a gran velocidad. Pataleo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros a la vez que daba un grito de frustración.

-¡Ya me canse! ¡Encontremos a Shikadai antes de que esta maldita tormenta se ponga peor! -Se puso de pie en un momento.- ¡¿En dónde puede estar?!

-Si lo supiéramos, hace mucho que hubiéramos atacado.-respondió Shinki con tono neutral.

-Kushina…-llamo calmadamente el mellizo menor- No sé si lo notaste o no, pero no has hecho nada. Quien está gastando su chakra soy yo, por lo que no deberías…

-Con mayor razón hay que apresurarnos. No hago nada y estoy cansada… -argumento la pelirroja- Por ahora dejemos de estar de un lado a otro. Sin rumbo alguno.

-¿Qué propones entonces? -pregunto Yashamaru deteniéndose y descendiendo para descansar mientras hablaban.

-A diferencia de Onee-sama nosotros no contamos con el _hiraishin no jutsu_ , ni tampoco una invocación. -se decía así mismo la pelirroja- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué hacemos?

-Vayamos a la torre y terminemos la prueba. -sugirió Shinki.

-Apoyo la moción…

-¡No! -Kushina interrumpió a su hermano con ambos brazos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido- Debemos encontrar a Shikadai y su equipo. ¿O acaso ya olvidaron la promesa a Son?

Los chicos intercambiaron una rápida mirada, la chica tenía razón; a cambio del entrenamiento personal del Yonbi, prometieron vencer en cualquier oportunidad al hijo del Hokage, algo que no habían logrado cumplir hasta la fecha y es que aparte de no verlo tan seguido, Shikadai lograba de algún modo librarse de sus planes para destruirlo.

-…Además, puede que los aceptara como amigos -continuaba la pelirroja con emoción- pero aun no acepto que sean hermanos de Onee-sama y Onii-sama… deben mostrarnos de lo que son capaces esos Uchihas.

La chica tenía razón, debían poner a prueba a los pelinegros. Los tres sonrieron con complicidad y emoción, ahora sentían nuevamente las ganas de enfrentarse a los equipos visitantes. Discutieron varias maneras para encontrar con mayor rapidez a la gente de Konoha, creando momentáneamente algunos muros con su arena personal para protegerse del viento y la arena que los rodeaba por culpa de la tormenta. Mientras sus compañeros preparaban algo para comer y discutían lo que harían, Yashamaru tuvo que hacerse cargo de un pequeño alacrán del desierto, animal común en Suna pero no en esa parte del lugar, lo cual extraño a los chicos.

-Buen trabajo. -dijo Kushina entregándole su parte de la comida a su hermano, una vez regreso de su exterminación.- Te toca doble porción, debes recuperarte. -le aclaro con una sonrisa

-Gracias. -Yashamaru tomo asiento junto a su primo, temeroso de la alegría repentina de su hermana- ¿Y que decidieron?

-Noshothsoh vamosshh ah mmght…

El que la pelirroja tratara de responder alegremente con el bocado en la boca, hizo reír a los chicos, ya que era algo que también hacia el padre rubio de los mellizos al estar emocionado.

-Haremos una torre de arena, lo más alta que podamos. -explico al final Shinki- Ninguno de nosotros soporta aun elevarse tan alto como el tío Gaara, así como tampoco soportamos desplazarnos grandes distancias.

-…Aún nos falta mucho para alcanzar a Onee-sama y más a nuestros padres. -comento el pelirrojo suspirando, de acuerdo en lo dicho por su primo.

-Aún tenemos tiempo…-intento animar el marionetista.- En fin. Entre los tres, no creo que nos sea imposible hacer una torre lo bastante alta para observar los alrededores y con la última enseñanza del tío Gaara, ustedes podrán también observar con mayor precisión las cercanías.

-El _daisan no me_ ¿eh? -dijeron los mellizos al unísono y suspirando.

-Aun no puedo dominarlo. -explico la chica a la pregunta silenciosa que le hacia su primo con la mirada.

-Yo no soporto mucho tiempo. -agrego el menor.

Continuaron hablando mientras terminaban el almuerzo y el pelirrojo menor reponía su energía, debían estar en plena forma si se enfrentarían al equipo 10 y después buscarían al equipo 7.

 ** _::::_**

-Bien, es hora del contraataque. -dijo Ryuu con una sonrisa llena de confianza que desconocía de donde tenía.

Sarada y Mitsuki sonrieron igualmente a su lado, ya habían dejado que los rivales demostraran su gama de habilidades, era momento de que ellos también lo hicieran. Cada miembro del equipo 7 se dispuso a enfrentar a otro miembro del equipo contrario, será un encuentro uno a uno, de esa manera ninguno se entrometería en la pelea del otro, dejando de lado la antigua pelea de trabajo en equipo.

.

 **/ Sarada VS Chōchō /**

-¡Prepárate Sarada, no te dejare ganar fácilmente! -anuncio la chica Akimichi al momento de atacar.

-Eso ya lo veremos. -una sonrisa ladina se asentó en su rostro, se sentía capaz de lograrlo.

Aprovechando que su amiga se preparó para arremeter nuevamente contra ellos con su técnica _Nikudan Sensha_ , Sarada logro patearla justo en el momento correcto para alejarla de los demás ninjas y obligarla a deshacer su técnica. La chica de lentes sabía que la contraria no era buena en el taijutsu debido a su confianza en su habilidad de poder manipular las proporciones de su cuerpo, por lo que aprovecho esa ventaja.

No es que se considerara muy buena en los enfrentamientos mano a mano, principalmente porque Sasuke le decía que no tenía la rapidez necesaria, sin embargo Sakura se había encargado de ayudarla en ese aspecto, tal vez no contara con la gran velocidad de su hermano Ryuu o de su padre, pero lo recompensaba con la fuerza sobrehumana que heredado por su madre. Un solo golpe y la chica Akimichi estaría fuera de juego. Sarada contaba con una gran habilidad de poder controlar de manera fascinante su chakra, igual que su madre y la quinta Hokage, por lo que podía reunir la suficiente energía en las palmas de sus manos.

Entre patadas, puñetazos, evasiones y bloqueos, ambas chicas se olvidaron de sus compañeros, centrándose solamente en su combate. Sarada por alguna extraña razón sentía su cuerpo más ligero, lo que le beneficiaba a la hora de atacar. Podía ver, escuchar y reaccionar aún más rápido que en otras ocasiones, era una emoción inexplicable pero que le agradaba.

-Veo que has mejorado mucho en el tiempo que no hemos tenido misiones juntas. -hablo con dificultad Chōchō.

Se encontraba acorralada… y porque no admitir, atemorizada, sobre todo por lo destructivo de los puños de su compañera. Lugar en donde la chica Uchiha golpeaba, lugar en donde quedaba un cráter a la par que a arena era levantada, uniéndose a la que dé por si el viento manipulaba. Para tener un momento de respiro, la chica Akimichi tomo una distancia prudente. Se mantuvieron observándose unos minutos mientras regulaban la respiración.

 ** _*~La confianza en tu propio poder, puede ser un as bajo la manga en un momento importante. ~_** **_*_** Una de las frases de su hermana resonó en la mente de la chica de lentes, haciéndola sonreír y sentirse segura de su elección.

-Lo siento, pero esto termina aquí. -dijo Sarada preparando el puño con el que daría fin a la batalla.

-Suenas tan arrogante como tu padre. -sonrío al ver una faceta de su mejor amiga.

Chōchō incremento el tamaño de su mano, si su amiga la enfrentara de esa manera considero que será muy cobarde de su parte hacer lo contrario. Con muchos otro ninjas habría considerado escapar, usar otra técnica e incluso rendirse, pero no quería ofender a su amiga y su equipo contaba con que distrajera a la Uchiha mientras los chicos vencían a los rivales.

Ambas chicas se lanzaron contra la otra con su puño preparado. Un gran estruendo se generó al ser golpeado puño contra puño. Por lo regular se creería que la chica Akimichi ganaría al tener una mano de mayor tamaño, pero de entre las dos mujeres, Sarada poseía mayor fuerza… el triunfo se lo llevo Sarada cuando con fuerza logro mandar al rival a volar, estrellándola en las runas en donde Shikadai había preparado la emboscada, por lo que quien termino por caer en ella fue la menor.

-¡Yey! -exclamo eufórica la chica Uchiha, saltando en su lugar y alzando el puño con el que venció.- Eso fue grandioso.

La azabache dejo de brincar y observo con detenimiento sus manos. No notaba que hubiera cambiado, además de que estaba segura no había crecido… aun así, se sentía distinta.

 _Si, en verdad se sentía diferente y mejor…_

 ** _._**

 **/ Mitsuki VS Inojin /**

Mitsuki se detuvo unos segundo para voltear a ver a su compañera, sonriendo al ver que había ganado y lo celebraba con gran emoción, algo muy poco común en ella. Regreso su atención a su propio encuentro, Inojin respiraba con dificultad mientras sostenía un pergamino en sus manos y el pincel en la boca, dispuesto a realizar el sello para que su arte cobrara vida ante el menor momento de albino.

Ambos se encontraban cansados, no es que carecieran de resistencia pero era la primera vez que tenían un encuentro en esas condiciones; el calor insoportable, la molesta arena siendo alterada por el fuerte viento y un rival poderoso.

Inojin se encontraba incapaz de pensar que hacer, sus opciones estaban agotadas. No podía usar su jutsu mental contra Mitsuki, ya que este gustaba de moverse mucho de un lado a otro, además que su fuerte era el taijutsu. Su habilidad con los dibujos podía usarla, pero sus creaciones eran fácilmente neutralizadas por las serpientes del albino, las cuales aparecían por donde fuera desde debajo de la arena. Era por eso que solo le quedaba el taijutsu, y para ello usaba una espada corta regalo de su padre, con la que estaba peleado.

Y aunque a su parecer debería de tener la ventaja contra la habilidad de estiramiento de Mitsuki, en realidad no podía hacerle ningún daño, la flexibilidad del albino era muy buena, por lo que lograba esquivar el filo de su espada. Parecía que el encantador de serpientes se divertía jugando con él.

Aprovechado que el joven Yamanaka se distrajo al oír un grito de parte del Nara, Mitsuki aprovecho para llevar acabo la emboscada que le había preparado desde que lo hizo su contrincante.

 ** _._**

 **/ Ryuu VS Shikadai /**

Ryuu esquivaba la sombra de Shikadai, mientas en su mente ingeniaba alguna estrategia que le diera la victoria, la cual sentía más lejos ahora que Chōchō ha sido derrotada. Sonrió momentáneamente al encontrar una estrategia con mayor probabilidad de victoria entre las muchas que pensó. Se preparó para atacar sin perder tiempo, tenía que darse prisa o se quedaría sin chakra.

El plan era de cierta manera sencillo, atraería la atención del Uchiha con varios ataques de frente, mientras preparaba un ataque de espaldas, el cual realizaría al enviar una delgada línea de su sombra por uno de los costados. Su rival siempre había sido un chico que se centraba en lo que veía y lo que percibía en el último momento, esquivándolo con su velocidad, olvidándose de los demás y pensado demasiado en las posibilidades al no confiar en sus propias habilidades.

Lo que Shikadai nunca esperó, fue que Ryuu se le lanzara sorpresivamente mientras él había dividido y enviado su sombra hasta donde segundos ante estaba el contrario. El azabache formaba con gran rapidez algunos sellos mientras arremetía hacia el Nara, escondiendo en su espalda su arma secreta.

El hijo del Hokage apenas logró esquivar aquel ataque pero no salió ileso del todo, la técnica había rozado su pierna lo suficiente para gritar de dolor. Shikadai no pudo evitar su expresión de sorpresa al ser atacado, no tenía conocimiento de que el joven Uchiha fuera capaz de utilizar el elemento del rayo. Había sido testigo del como una bola de rayos se formaba en la mano derecha del hijo del vengador.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hasta tú pareces sorprendido? -pregunto el Nara a una distancia razonable.

Ryuu se mantenía examinando su mano, incrédulo de que lo logro. La especialidad de su padre. Ni él mismo se creía haber sido capaz de realizar aquella técnica, las veces anteriores siempre había fallado miserablemente, incluso se había rendido con el chidori. Sin embargo un sentimiento extraño lo había embargado al momento de ver a Shikadai a un paso de atacarlo con su sombra. Había hecho una apuesta muy arriesgada pero al sentirse capaz de lograrlo, poco le importo si volvía a fallar, todo gracias a que haba recordado unos consejos de su hermana mayor. **_*~La confianza en tu propio poder, puede ser un as bajo la manga en un momento importante... Si tu ataque falla, solo debes pensar en el siguiente. ~_** **_*_**

-Prepárate, terminaremos con esto. -dijo Ryuu sonriendo ladinamente, seguro de que podrá lograrlo. Se creía capaz.- Ese estandarte será nuestro.

Miro a Ryuu perplejo, ¿desde cuándo el chico era tan seguro? No lo sabía, así como tampoco estaba enterado de aquel ataque. Miro rápidamente a su alrededor, sonriendo y suspirando resignado, había perdido y sus compañeros tampoco podían continuar; Inojin se encontraba amarrado por una gran serpiente, siendo examinado por Mitsuki, por otra parte, Chōchō estaba inconsciente unos metros más adelante y Sarada estaba cerca de ella.

Bueno, estando de ese modo la situación no tenía alternativa, con aquello podía rendirse y decirle a su madre que no tuvo otra opción que la de rendirse. Ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder, además de que el clima no le gustaba nada, el viento cada vez era más tarde, levantando la arena en mayores cantidades. La prueba sería más difícil en dirección a la torre.

-De acuerdo Ryuu, nos ren…

Shikadai enmudeció al saltar hacia atrás para evitar los tres kunai´s que se enterraron en la arena a sus pies. Todos buscaron con la mirada al responsable de aquel ataque, encontrándolo sobre una gran roca cercana al campo de batalla.

-Los en-con-tra-mos~…-murmuro para sí, observando a sus víctimas frente a ellos.

Los equipos de Konoha, entrecerraron los ojos para visualizar mejor a los recen llegados, por culpa del viento y la arena les era imposible ver algo más allá de unas siluetas oscuras. Prestaron toda su atención a las voces que se dejaron oír en medio de toda esa conmoción, reconociendo de inmediato la voz de Kushina Sabaku No, por lo que las otras siluetas eran los chicos del mismo equipo.

-Prepárense para los problemas, ganamos todo el tiempo…

-Más valen que teman, les llego el momento…

-Para proteger a nuestra nación…

-Para evitarle a nuestro equipo la reprobación...

-Para hacerle ver su mediocres…

-Y extender nuestro apellido por el mundo…

-Eso no rimo -se quejó mirando a su mellizo, quien solo se encogió de brazos- ¡Sabaku No Kushina!

-¡Sabaku No Yashamaru!

-El equipo **_"Sabaku No"_** ganando por la sabiduría Bijuu.

-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar.

-…

El lugar quedo en silencio total, avergonzando a Shinki, quien desde el inicio les había dicho a sus compañeros que hacer aquello era hacer el ridículo. Los chicos estaban seguros que de haber estado en un bosque, incluso habrían podido oír a algún grillo.

-Patético…

La voz que rompió el silencio fue de parte de Mitsuki, y la palabra se había incrustado en el orgullo de los menores como si fueran flechas, haciéndolos perder también el equilibro, dramatizando al momento de caerse de la roca.

-Co… como sea…-Kushina tartamudeo con un sonrojo, señalando a los rivales en busca de recuperar un poco de dignidad.- Entréguenos sus estandartes y todos seremos felices.

 ** _…_**

Al principio fue una gran sorpresa que aparecieran repentinamente los chicos de la arena, pero después fue un caos. Chōchō había despertado durante la vergonzosa presentación de los pelirrojos, por lo que el líder del equipo 10 decidió que era el momento de realizar su huida de aquel peligroso lugar.

Había estado a punto de rendirse ante el equipo de los Uchiha, y aunque la aparición del equipo de la arena había sido beneficiosa, también significaba más problemas. Era consciente que sus primos pelirrojos buscaban derrotarlo desde hacía unos años atrás, había salido hasta el momento librado, pero dudaba que en esta ocasión fuera así. Algo que comprobó cuando se disponían a huir, en una retirada estratégica, no cobarde... es-tra-te-gi-ca.

En cuanto dio un paso, el equipo Uchiha les bloqueo el paso decididos a enfrentarlos a pesar de la interrupción, al ir hacia el lado contrario, la ruta les fue bloqueada por el equipo de los pelirrojos, quienes aseguraron no dejarlos escapar. Shikadai comenzó a cuestionarse su suerte o en tal caso, su karma, ¿qué había hecho él para merecer aquello? ¿Es que era un pecado querer pasar aquel examen sin enfrentamientos de gran esfuerzo?

Lo irónico de la situación, es que la pelea había dado un giro extraño cuando los equipos ladrones se disputaron el derecho a enfrentarse contra el equipo 10 y conseguir el estandarte. El equipo de los Uchiha argumentaba tener prioridad al haber llegado primero y el contrario, argumentaba por enfrentamientos de antigüedad. El asunto llego al punto en que ambos equipos comenzaron a atacarse con kunai´s y algunos jutsus.

Aprovechando que ambos equipos se olvidaron de ellos, el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho decidió partir sigilosamente ayudados por la tormenta, la cual nublaba mucho la visión. Pero el plan nuevamente no resulto.

-¡Alto ahí! -gritaron Ryuu y Kushina, deteniendo su enfrentamiento y lanzando algunos kunai´s para bloquearle el paso a los fugitivos.- ¡Primero los derrotaremos!...-ambos chicos se miraron fijamente con el ceño fruncido al seguir hablando igual.- ¡No, nosotros los derrotaremos! -se gruñeron.

Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás para comenzar nuevamente con la disputa. Mientras que los demás también comenzaban otra; Shinki atacaba simultáneamente con su arena metálica a Mitsuki e Inojin, quienes lo esquiaban a la par que se atacaban entre ellos… Sarada mantenía entretenido a Yashamaru, quien solo se defendía al no querer atacarla hasta que su hermana diera la orden.

Muchos pensarían que los ninjas locales tenían ventaja pero incluso a ellos comenzaba a serles difícil pelear en esas circunstancias. Sus ataques con su arena personal se veían afectados por el fuerte viento y la visibilidad no ayudaba. No podan sentir los movimientos por medio de la arena debajo de sus pies al tener poco tiempo entre atacar y defenderse.

Gracias al obsequio de su profesor, el equipo 7 tenía una mejor visualización pero no podían acertar del todo los golpes con aquella odiosa defensa que portaban los mellizos, y aunque lograban acercarse lo suficiente para verlos, eran ellos quienes terminaban con heridas incompresibles.

-¡El viento!

Todos se detuvieron ante el repentino grito de Shikadai, al cual miraron sin entender. Y como si aquella revelación hubiera enfadado a la tormenta, el hijo del Hokage sufrió un daño mayor. Una fuerte ráfaga había atravesado el pecho del Nara, haciendo una cortada profunda en su pecho. Una herida del costado izquierdo hasta el hombro derecho.

-¡Shikadai! -gritaron todos, corriendo hacia el chico.

Sarada fue la primera en estar a su lado y comenzar con el ninjutsu médico, pero la tormenta comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, lastimándolos a ellos también.

 ** _…_**

Aquella devastadora tempestad había comenzado a ser insoportable de sobrellevar, les era imposible el ver a su compañero de al lado. A lo mucho podían visualizar el extremo de sus brazos, sus manos. Era por ello que la disputa entre los tres equipos, se detuvo en su totalidad. Ahora en vez de usar su arena protectora para atacar, el equipo de Sabaku No la utilizaba para crear una muralla alrededor de todos ellos, sin embargo por culpa del fuerte viento, la fortaleza no resistía por mucho tiempo. Y carecían del suficiente chakra para utilizar arena extra a la suya.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! -murmuraban los pelirrojos al no poder mantener la pared protectora intacta.

De estar solos no hubieran tenido problemas, bastaría con mantenerse en una postura fetal para que su protección arenosa se comprimiera a un nivel cercano a la piedra, protegiéndolos completamente. No obstante, no estaban solos y no podían hacer aquello por egoísmo, mas estando uno de sus familiares herido. Juntos se habían involucrados en ese dilema y juntos debían salir.

 ** _*~Un verdadero ninja no abandona a sus amigos._** **_~*_** La primera enseñanza de sus padres resonaba en la mente de ellos, marcada a fuego puro en sus corazones y por la que se esforzaban en mantener esa muralla aun a costa de gastar todo su chakra.

-Resistan. -pidió Sarada entras comenzaba a transmitirles lo poco de su chakra.- No puedo hacerlo de manera perfecta pero intentare curar sus heridas.

-Soporten un poco más. -pidió Ryuu.- Les ayudare.

Por su parte Ryuu concentraba lo poco que tenia de chakra, estaba seguro de poder utilizar un jutsu de agua, para reforzar la muralla creada por el equipo de Suna. Después de todo, esa era la debilidad que su hermana mayor le había dicho como recompensa por vencer a los lobos con su estrategia y era la que pensaba usar en caso de habérselos encontrado más adelante. Sin embargo en esos momentos no estaban para reservarse un as bajo la manga. Aquella tormenta los estaba lastimando cada vez más gravemente.

-Estos locos son igual de tercos que el tío Naruto cuando hay que apoyarse. -dijo Shikadai con una sonrisa. Se encontraba en medio de todos, quienes lo protegían al estar herido. -No crean que por ser especialistas en la arena les dejaremos todo el trabajo.

-Ustedes…-murmuro Kushina asombrada.

El equipo Matsuri nunca creyó que sus compañeros -en esos momentos- pensaran igual que ellos, sonriendo al sentirse seguros como si se tratara de su familia, comenzaron a pensar que tal vez no sería tan malo tenerlos alrededor de su hermana mayor.

-Son los menores después de todo. -el ultimo comentario de parte de Inojin lo vieron innecesario, por lo que Shikadai termino por golpearlo en la cabeza a pesar de que no era el momento.

Mitsuki, Inojin y Chōchō se encontraban exhaustos por lo que no podían contribuir realmente en algo, de insistir solo serían un estorbo. Al albino le hubiera gustado hacer su aporte al invocar una serpiente lo suficiente grande para que los protegiera a todos pero con la energía que tenía le era imposible.

-Ryuu, Shikadai, ¿no tienen un plan para esto? -pregunto Sarada obviamente cansada, estaba por llegar a su límite.

 _Más ninguna respuesta fue dada ante el repentino ataque que sufrieron por debajo de la arena…_

 ** _::::_**

A medio camino hacia el centro de observación, la tormenta se había hecho aún más fuerte, por lo que Sasuke creo un clon que prefirió enviar en su lugar para que se informara de la situación, así como del procedimiento a seguir, mientras él se dirigía al desierto infernal. No estaba seguro de la decisión que tomaran los kage´s con respecto al examen, pero intuía lo que haría Naruto. Era probable que el rubio terminara convenciendo a los demás líderes de detener todo aquello.

La tormenta era extraña; por las cortadas finas que tenía en su ropa y en su cara podía probarlo. Conforme el centro de aquel desastre _natural_ se acercara, el chakra cual cuchillas seria aún más destructivo. Era por eso que confiaba en que su viejo amor lo notaria, decidiendo detener la prueba y evacuando a los examinados.

Y pese a que estaba seguro de aquel escenario, no poda evitar dirigirse personalmente hacia el desierto, donde probablemente sería más útil. Ya que aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, ni para sí mismo, le preocupaban Sarada y Ryuu, sus hijos solamente habían estado una vez en un escenario en que su vida corriera verdadero peligro de muerte y había sido hace unos años atrás, en donde él mismo se había encargado de aquel asunto.

Actualmente desconocía que tanto conocimiento tenían sus hijos sobre el desierto o sus habilidades, y aunque aceptaba -después de verlos pelear con los lobos- que habían mejorado… aun así, dudaba que fueran capaces de sobrellevar una tormenta como esa.

 ** _*No quiero perder algo más…*_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Contestando RW..._**

 **Lady Palas:** Hola, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo después de una gran ausencia, me alegro que te guste la historia.

 **jennitanime:** Hola. Sí, todos contra shikadai xD perdón por la gran ausencia, espero te guste este capitulo como el anterior.

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Yukihana:_** _¡Hola! Después de casi -CASI- tres meses de no actualizar, AL FIN LO HE LOGRADO! Para quienes deseen saber la razón de tan larga ausencia, en la página de Facebook de CLAN AFY está el porqué._

 _Para los que no… solo puedo decir… DEBERIA DE INTERESARLES XD jajaja No, broma… pido perdón a todos mis lectores por la larga ausencia, pero he vuelto… Tal vez falle en ocasiones con las actualizaciones pero poco a poco recuperare el ritmo… pido su paciencia y apoyo… En fin… Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo._

 _GRACIAS POR SU APOYO._

 ** _***La entrada de los mellizos como se habrán dado cuenta es la del equipo rocket de pokemon, una amiga me dijo que sería divertido que la usara y eso hice, espero les haya hecho recordar su infancia a algunos, como la recordé yo al escribirlo._**


	28. Tormenta de arena

**Yukihana:** ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

 **Naruto no es de mi pertenencia**

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 26 - Desierto infernal: Día II parte I** **I**

* * *

 **.**

 **Cap. 27 – Tormenta de arena**

-Esta mezclada con chakra.

-¿Qué?

Naruto se dirigió a la ventana más próxima, observando la arena moverse con gran rapidez por culpa del fuerte viento. Gracias al chakra de los Bijuu que residía en él, reunió a gran velocidad la energía natural, y con el modo sabio percibió el chakra mezclado en la tormenta del que hablo Karura.

-Este chakra es…

Todos los aun presentes en el centro de vigilancia fueron testigos de cómo el dulce y sonriente rubio; soltaba mil maldiciones al aire, amenazando a la nada. Ni Karura y Gaara sabían lo que sucedía, ni por qué el repentinamente cambio en el rubio. El Kazekage se acercó a él para abrazarlo y que dejara de ir a un lado a otro, necesitaba una explicación de lo que sucedía afuera y por su actitud era obvio que sabía.

-Naruto, ¿qué sucede?

-Gaara… -el rubio se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar- En realidad no estoy seguro de como… ni porque… pero… Shin, él…

-¿Shin? -El pelirrojo sin soltar el abrazo a la cintura de su esposo, se fijó en el exterior a través de la ventana.- No te preocupes, Shin y los demás estarán bien…

-No… -interrumpió el rubio, al no estar seguro de nada, no se atrevía a dar un responsable.- No es eso. -dejo escapar aire de sus pulmones para calmarse- Como dijo Karura no es una tormenta normal, el chakra parece tener el mismo nivel que el de los Bijuu… -todo el lugar quedo en silencio.

-¿Entonces…? Mis hermanos… -las palabras se negaban a salir de la boca de Karura.

Claramente estaba preocupada, conocía las habilidades de los mellizos por lo que confiaba en que podrían soportar un tiempo a que alguien los ayudara… pero, ¿Sarada y Ryuu? También estaba su primo Shikadai y Shinki, así como Mitsuki y sus demás compañeros. Ella dudaba que los ninjas de la hoja tuvieran oportunidad contra una tormenta de ese grado.

Por mucho que les hubiera enseñado algunos trucos a sus hermanos pelinegros días anteriores, dudaba que les fueran útiles en esa situación, sabía de antemano que habría tormentas ya que era lo común en esa época, pero las condiciones eran peor de lo que espero. También sabía que aunque los Uchiha tenían las mismas capacidades que ella al tener la misma edad, el problema yacía en la poca confianza que se tenían a sí mismos y se reflejaba como un limitante en sus capacidades. Ella ya había hecho todo lo que podía por ayudarles, ahora solo era cuestión de que los otros dos se libraran de sus cadenas.

Naruto vio claramente la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de la pequeña, por lo que se libró de los brazos de su esposo y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-Ellos estarán bien...-le aseguro con una sonrisa y una acaricia en la mejilla- Después de todo, son hijos de grandes ninjas.

-No te preocupes.-se unió a la conversación el pelirrojo, abrazándolos a los dos- Los equipos han comenzado a ser evacuados y nosotros debemos unirnos a los equipos de ayuda.-se dirigió a su rubio solamente- Los demás kages están protegiendo la aldea, nosotros protegeremos a los examinados.

-Yo ayudare. -dijo Karura notando que su padre no contaba con ella- Iré por…

-No. -interrumpió Gaara de manera severa- Te quedaras aquí.

La pelinegra molesta al pensar que su padre no la creía capaz, no noto la inquisidora mirada del mayor sobre ella, examinado el estado en el que se encontraba. Gaara no pasó desapercibido las pequeñas pero numerosas cortadas que poseían las ropas de su hija y la sangre que se impregnaba en la tela por las heridas en brazos y piernas. Karura estaba alterada, lastimada un poco, sumándole el cansancio por no dormir bien. En conclusión; no se encontraba en el mejor de los estados para enfrentar una tormenta de arena.

-Pero…

-Iremos nosotros. –apoyo el rubio, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

La chica no estaba dispuesta a obedecer, después de todo, se trataba del bienestar de sus hermanos lo que estaba en juego y ella los ayudaría. Quiso salir corriendo del lugar pero su cuerpo no reacciono, dirigió su mirada a los pies, descubriendo que su sombra estaba atada por la técnica de los Nara. Por el rabillo de su ojo noto a su tío Shikamaru bloqueando la entrada como resguardo. En verdad la habían atrapado.

-Gaara. -llamo la atención el rubio al asegurarse que su hija estaba inmovilizada- La verdad es que yo… -dudo, sintiendo el poco chakra en su interior.- Yo… no creo ser capaz de abarcar gran terreno… perdón por ocultártelo, pero…

La indecisa confesión de Naruto se vio interrumpida al ser víctima de una sorpresiva ventisca arenosa en el interior del cuarto, que se detuvo cuando la puerta fue cerrada nuevamente después de dejar entrar a Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Shikamaru sorprendido de verlo ahí.

El pelinegro centro su atención en su líder. Prefiriendo ignorar como el pelirrojo, tenía abrazado por la cintura a Naruto y el rubio correspondía la acción.

-¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? –pregunto secamente el azabache.

-El examen ha sido suspendido. -respondió el Hokage soltando un suspiro- ¿Dónde está el original?

-Se dirige hacia el desierto. -Sasuke desvió un poco el rostro, incapaz de decir que el verdadero iba en busca de sus hijos- La tormenta…

Durante la interrupción del Uchiha, Karura encontró la oportunidad de librarse del jutsu de sombras cuando Shikamaru y los demás se distrajeron. Librándose de la atadura, corrió hacia la salida ignorando los gritos de sus padres. Un rápido intercambio de miradas al pasar junto al azabache fue todo lo que hizo Karura antes de abrir la puerta y alejarse de ahí en busca de sus hermanos.

-¿No la seguirán? –cuestiono el clon, preocupado de que su hija se lastimara también.

-No, de hacerlo solo gastaremos energía y tiempo. -respondió el rubio soltando un suspiro, su hija en verdad era rápida.- Se saldrá con la suya, y además ya debe estar lejos, habrá usado el Hiraishin.

-Estará bien. Si alguien sabe casi todo de este desierto es ella. -agrego el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta para dar órdenes a los ninjas.

-¿Tu que vas haces? –Pregunto el azabache al ver como el rubio se cubría medio rostro con un pañuelo.- ¿Piensas salir aunque tu chakra este inestable?

-Sí, pienso salir a ayudar. -respondió seriamente, preparando sus herramientas– Y mi chakra no está inestable, es el de Kurama. - *Ni siquiera tengo chakra* pensó el rubio, suspirando.

-Andando –ordeno el pelirrojo a todo los ninjas que irían con ellos.

Poco a poco los ninjas se fueron retirando, siguiendo al Hokage que fue el primero en salir al estar más cerca de la puerta.

-¿Vienes? –pregunto el rubio al ver que el clon de Sasuke no los seguía.

-Naruto, tu…

-Guarda silencio. -ordeno Naruto con el ceño fruncido al ver que Sasuke lo había analizado con el rinnegan- No tenías ningún derecho a hacer eso.

Todos los ninjas ya se habían retirado, dejándolos a ellos solos y con la confianza suficiente de poder hablar de lo que ocultaba el rubio.

-Así que esa es la verdadera razón por la que me rechazas. –Afirmo el azabache- No es porque lo ames, es por…

-¡No! –Grito el rubio muy molesto por las palabras de su viejo amigo, había creído que Sasuke había comprendido.- ¡Amo a Gaara! Si me quedo con él es por amor y por mi familia. Él me regreso algo que creí nunca conocer, un amor correspondido. ¡Soy feliz, Sasuke! No importa si muero hoy, mañana o dentro de 50 años, quiero estar a su lado. No es por conveniencia. ¡Y si tú vas a…!

-Ya entendí. -interrumpió el azabache pasando al lado del rubio, el cual solo pudo ver la espada del contrario mientras se alejaba.

El Uzumaki parpadeo sin comprender la actitud del Uchiha, no importaban los años, aun en ocasiones no lo entendía. ¿Qué era lo que Sasuke quería o deseaba en realidad? Si lo que quería era ser feliz, tenía la posibilidad al lado de Sakura y los pequeños pero aun así el Uchiha se negaba. Si lo que deseaba era tener a Karura y a él eso sería…

-¿Vienes?

La voz de Gaara lo asusto, atrayendo su atención de nuevo al presente; tenían una tormenta que enfrentar. Su secreto ya había sido descubierto por Sasuke, pero confiaba en que no lo diría. Él quería ser quien se lo aclarara a Gaara y a su familia.

-Voy. -respondió con una sonrisa, colocándose a lado de su esposo.

Si lo que Sasuke deseaba era tenerlo a él… lo sentía, pero eso sería imposible. Su futuro estaba atado a su dueño, Sabaku no Gaara y eso era perfecto… Porque era feliz.

 ** _:::_**

Estando a una distancia considerable del centro de observación, Karura suspiro tranquila al saber que no la seguían. De la bolsa donde portaba sus herramientas ninjas, saco un pañuelo con el que cubrió su pelo y rostro, la arena era insoportable. Se concentró unos segundos, no estaba segura de la distancia a recorrer pero sería obvio que sus hermanos no se la dejarían fácil.

La prioridad serían los Uchihas, ya que los pelirrojos podrían haber creado su refugio con la arena. Con gran rapidez realizo los sellos necesarios para su técnica especial, segura de que aparecería cerca de Sarada en poco tiempo. Le había colocado a la chica el sello correspondiente en su nuca, donde siempre estaría oculto por el cabello. Sarada nunca lo notaria y ella podría estar a su lado cuando se requiriera la situación, estuvo tentada a colocárselo también a Ryuu pero un hombre siempre tenía la posibilidad de cortarse el cabello de más.

Sus hermanos pelirrojos también portaban su sello desde que había recordado lo sucedido con Itachi, se los había colocado en la planta del pie. No importaba que la llamaran sobreprotectora o paranoica, pero no estaba dispuesta a pasar por la pérdida de un hermano de nuevo...

Al llegar a su destino, nunca espero encontrarse con tal escena. En el lugar ya se encontraba Sasuke, protegiendo a los tres equipos que ella se había propuesto buscar. No entendía como los tres equipos habían terminado juntos pero lo agradecía. Aun así, le preocupaba el estado en que se encontraban y a la situación de peligro que se enfrentaban.

-¡Hey!

Se acercó a los menores con gran rapidez, no le gustaba para nada el hecho de que Mitsuki, ChouChou, Inojin y Shinki estuvieran inconscientes, también que los restantes estuvieran al borde del colapso por falta del chakra, así como Shikadai tenía una herida en el torso. Sasuke peleaba con cuatro escorpiones de arena, los cuales se suponía no deberían estar por esa área, seguramente se habían alejado de su territorio por culpa de la tormenta.

-¡Onee-sama! / ¡Karura! -gritaron al unísono al verla de repente a su lado.

-¿Que paso aquí...? -se quedó muda al ver como Sasuke era golpeado por uno de los animales.- Tonto...-murmuro, seguramente el pelinegro se distrajo por verla llegar.

-Creía... creía que esto... no... No sería nada... para un ninja como... el tío Sasuke...-comento Kushina con la respiración entrecortada.

Ellos habían estado combatiendo a los dos primeros escorpiones que aparecieron desde el subsuelo pero al final algunos habían caído por el cansancio. Justo cuando aparecieron los otros dos y sintieron la desesperación por que apenas y podían contener los ataques de un par, apareció Sasuke. Creyeron que sería la salvación pero al Uchiha les estaba tomando su tiempo enfrentar a los cuatro insectos.

-Hace unos años el tío Shikamaru a cambio de dejarlo viajar sin restricción, le coloco un sello al bastardo que limita su chakra. Y yo hace unos días también le coloque uno...-explico Karura mientras examinaba a Shikadai, interrumpiéndose a si misma al darse cuenta de un detalle.- ¡Ahh...! -jalo una de sus coletas.

 ** _*¿Y a mí que me importa que decepcione a mis hermanos?*_** Se preguntó a sí misma, sin ser realmente consciente había defendido al Uchiha.

-¿Le pusiste un sello? -pregunto Shikadai desconcertado, no entendiendo porque de aquel proceder.

-¿Porque... porque harías algo como eso? -pregunto Ryuu, intentado mantenerse de pie.

-Debes usar cualquier oportunidad para debilitar a tu enemigo. -se explicó la chica, terminando de examinar a los restantes. - Pensaba tener una pelea con él más adelante, para dejarle en claro que no lo quiero en mi vida.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? -pregunto Sarada, observando a su padre pelear a pesar del fuerte viento.

-Los sellos de los Uzumaki son muy buenos y casi imposibles de vencer...-dijo Karura con una sonrisa debajo de la tela.- pero yo solo soy una cuarta parte, él podría librarse fácilmente del mío...-la pelinegra observo a su hermana pelirroja.- Kushina es la mejor en la familia con los sellos.

-Aun así tu eres más fuerte, Onee-sama. -le sonrió antes de desvanecerse.

-¡Kushina! -Yashamaru con esfuerzo mantuvo a su hermana entre sus brazos.

-Parece que solo es falta de energía, con descanso estará bien. -murmuro aliviada Karura.- Los demás también necesitan descansar. -Los restantes asintieron. - Tene...

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! Karura, necesito que me ayudes a cargarlos...-dijo Sasuke antes de ser golpeado y mandado a volar unos metros lejos de los chicos.

-Si, como no...-bufo la mayor, le habían robado su frase.

La chica Uzumaki observo su alrededor, la tormenta ya era muy densa y les sería imposible escapar de manera fácil con tantos cuerpos inconscientes. Rápidamente analizo las posibilidades, con su cantidad de chakra actual no podría transportar tan lejos a tantos. Por culpa de la distancia había gastado una considerable cantidad de energía cuando ella se transportó. Divagando en cómo proceder, no noto que uno de los alacranes se acercó a ellos más que dispuesto a atacarlos con todo.

-¡Cuidado! -gritaron los hermanos Uchiha.

Karura giro un poco la cabeza ya que el ataque seria desde su espalda. Era demasiado tarde para huir con todos, solo podía recibir el ataque, bloqueándolo con la única técnica ninja que se había prometido no usar. Sasuke se había reincorporado rápidamente, por lo que corrió hacia los jóvenes para ayudarles con la bestia que iba tras ellos. No obstante quedo impresionado por la técnica que demostró su hija mayor. Sonriendo ladinamente orgulloso de ella, en verdad Karura tenía el don de Naruto, sorprenderlo.

-Onee-sama... / Karura...-Tanto Sarada, Ryuu, Shikadai y Yashamaru quedaron impresionados cuando el cuerpo de la pelinegra había sido protegido por lo que parecía ser una caja torácica.

Karura suspiro aliviada de haber logrado activar aquella técnica sin problemas, solo una vez la había usado en el pasado, por lo que pensó que no lo lograría. Su cuerpo dolía pero era más grande la felicidad de que al menos había podido proteger a sus hermanos, los cuales no estaban en condiciones de soportar un ataque. Muy a su pesar, su cuerpo sabía cómo usar las habilidades que pertenecían a la sangre Uchiha. Por lo que no le costó trabajo generar un brazo para lanzar lejos a la bestia. Sabiéndose por un segundo protegida, dirigió su roja mirada a sus hermanos, sorprendiéndose por lo que sus ojos le mostraron al reparar en los rostros de Ryuu y Sarada, antes de que ellos también se desvanecieran junto a Shikadai.

-Diablos. -ahora tenía más cuerpos inconscientes con los que lidiar.

-¡Karura! -grito Sasuke al momento de acercarse.

Por instinto la chica iba a gritarle, cuando reparo que los animales se alejaban asustados probablemente por ella. Se limitó a deshacer el susanoo y dejar que Sasuke se colocara a su lado, examinando a sus hijos rápidamente. Sintiendo un peso extra en su hombro, Yashamaru también había llegado a su límite pero se mantenía abrazando a su melliza fuertemente, lo que le hizo sonreír.

-Debemos irnos...-el pelinegro observo su alrededor solo para cerciorarse de que su único problema fuera la tormenta.- ¿Alguna idea?

-No. -contesto secamente.- ...Al menos no una en la que salgamos todos juntos...-aclaro después de unos segundos, no era momento de dejarse llevar por sus emociones.- Gaste mucho chakra con eso ultimo...

-Me sorprendiste...-cubrió a sus hijos con su capa, protegiéndolos de la arena. - Nunca creí que...

-No es el momento de que hables...

-Tienes razón...-acepto el pelinegro suspirando, su hija no mostraba querer tener un acercamiento además de que no era el lugar, se había dejado llevar- ¿Crees tener suficiente energía para transportar a algunos? -pregunto después de unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Puedo usar el rinnegan para llevarme a Ryuu y Sarada, por culpa del sello de Shikamaru y el tuyo no puedo hacer más...

-¿Lo sabias? -el Uchiha le sonrió de manera arrogante- ¿Porque no...? Puedes quitar el mío

-No lo hare...-Karura se sorprendió por la tranquilidad que transmitía el contrario.- Hay un motivo por el cual lo colocaste, y aceptare todo lo que tengas que hacer...

-Tonto...-susurro la chica, suspirando para retomar el plan.- A lo mucho, podre transportar a cinco a larga distancia y...

-Eso deja con tres...-murmuro Sasuke observando al conjunto de jóvenes a su lado.- ¿Qué pasa? -la menor estaba murmurando para sí sola.

-Tengo una idea...-alzo la voz, señalando los lugares a los que hacía referencia.- Tengo suficiente chakra para enviar sin problemas a cinco al centro de información... Además, hay un pequeño refugio para seis cerca de la muralla más cercana, el problema será llegar...

-Déjamelo a mí...-dijo Sasuke sonriendo al trabajar al lado de su hija, quien solo murmuro un seco _"Hmmp"_ \- Envía a los cinco...

 ** _::::_**

Ino se había comunicado apenas minutos antes para avisar que todos los examinados están a resguardo, también le anuncio que los equipos de sus hijos habían sido auxiliados por Karura y Sasuke, los cuales se encontraban refugiados dentro de las murallas, así como ellos. Después de colocar a los últimos gennin que encontraron, tanto su esposo como él se refugiaron los dos solos en un refugio cerca de la muralla.

Se sentían tranquilos al saber que sus hijos estaban a salvo, aunque el rubio estaba un poco preocupado por el hecho de que su hija estuviera encerrada en un lugar limitado con Sasuke y los pelirrojos, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el Uchiha al tener tan cerca a sus hijos con Gaara.

-Estarán bien...-murmuro el pelirrojo en el oído del contrario.

-Lo sé...-acepto el rubio- Mmmgh... Gaara, para...-pidió cuando su esposo mordió su oreja y comenzó a meter su mano por debajo de la sudadera.

Debido al poco espacio y usándolo de excusa, se mantenían abrazados. El rubio entre las piernas del pelirrojo, que aprovechaba la oportunidad para manosear el cuerpo que le pertenecía. Gaara estaba consciente de que no era un buen momento con una tormenta afuera de aquel refugio, pero el lugar le parecía perfecto al permitirle la cercanía tan estrecha con su esposo. Desde hacía meses que no podía terminar de saciarse de él. Sentía con urgencia la necesidad de tenerlo entre sus brazos a cada segundo, razón por la que días atrás lo había tomado sin reparo en su oficina, ese mismo día en la casa mientras sus hijos dormían y estuvo a punto de hacerlo en la sala de no haber sido descubiertos por Karura.

-Gaa...-Naruto se estaba dejando llevar por las sensaciones.- Mmm...

-Quiero hacerlo Naru...-murmuro a la par que le quitaba a su amado la sudadera y lo besaba de manera asfixiante.- Te necesito... Con tantos en la casa, no he podido...

Naruto se dejó recostar por completo, a merced del hombre que se colocó sobre su cuerpo aprisionándolo. Sentía su entrepierna despertar, siendo estimulada por la fricción generada por la contraria y los besos en su cuello. Estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que tenía cuando Gaara lo tocaba. Él mismo le había quitado al chico de arena su camisa para que sus pieles se tocaran... pero se tensó cuando su esposo acaricio su abdomen. Había recordado lo que quería decir...

-¡Gaara, espera! -Se levantó de golpe, chocando contra la cabeza del Kazekage.- Auch...

-Eso dolió...-se quejó el pelirrojo, sobando su frente.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que hablar contigo...-dijo el rubio cuando el dolor se calmó.

-¿No puede esperar? -pregunto el pelirrojo mientras retomaba los besos en el cuello ajeno, su calor había vuelto.

Deseaba oírlo suspirar y jadear mientras lo preparaba. Quería disfrutar del sabor de la piel ajena. Esperaba escuchar los gemidos anhelantes del rubio por ser tomado, así como sus ruegos porque lo penetrara rápido. Ansiaba sentir su miembro aprisionado por el interior de su esposo. Le urgía escuchar los gritos de llenos de placer que daría Naruto cuando arremetiera contra su interior, cuando lo besara y lo mordiera.

Quería a Naruto y lo quería ya...

-Mmm... No... -le costaba negarse a lo que su cuerpo quería. No podía negar que perdía la razón cuando Gaara lo tocaba.- Espera... -lo alejo con ayuda de sus brazos.- En verdad no puede esperar...

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto el pelirrojo después de suspirar, no insistiría si su amado se negaba.

-Yo... yo...

-Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque lloras?

-No, no es algo malo...-aclaro Naruto, lleno de emociones encontradas.

-Calma...-el pelirrojo lo abrazo por los hombros, besando sus mejillas para transmitirle tranquilidad.- Estoy aquí...

-Yo...-intento hablar cuando se calmó un poco.- Gaara, yo... Estoy embarazado...

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Contestando RW..._**

 **Serenity usagi:** Hola, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia.

 **jennitanime:** Me alegro que te gustara era para recodar la infancia XD pues ya era hora de que Sasuke entendiera algo.

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Yukihana:_** Bueno, espero les haya gustado… Como dije, poco a poco iría resolviendo las cosas que deje inconclusas... Hace unos días subí un nuevo One-shot como compensación de la larga ausencia, por lo que los invito a leerlo. Y como saben amo las parejas poco comunes, así que espero que "Cuídalo bien" sea de vuestro agrado. Su opinión me alegrara, después de todo es por la falta que hice. Agradezco el apoyo que me brindan… Eso es todo por ahora.

 ** _Se cuidan~_**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	29. Los gemelos Uzumaki

**Yukihana:** ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

 **Naruto no es de mi pertenencia**

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 28 - Los gemelos Uzumaki**

* * *

 **.**

Tal y como lo habían planeado, después de que Karura enviara al equipo 10 junto a Mitsuki y Shinki, Sasuke se había encargado de llevar a los restantes al refugio ayudado con el jutsu de Karura al desconocer las coordenadas. En aquel reducido espacio ser encontraban los mellizos, los hermanos Uchiha, la Uzumaki y el azabache padre de tres… Los más pequeños dormidos usando el regazo de los salvadores como almohadas. Por su parte, Sasuke intentaba contener la sonrisa boba que le provocaba ver el puchero que tenía su hija mayor.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esa actitud? -Pregunto con seriedad- ¿No vas a hablar? -La menor seguía callada, acariciando las rojizos cabellos de sus hermanos- ¿Tanto te molesta el hecho de haber trabajado juntos?

Sasuke suspiro, su hija permanecía en silencio y no es que le desagradara el silencio, lo amaba e incluso por eso eran sus peleas con Naruto cuando eran pequeños. El rubio era tan escandaloso que llegaba a parecerle irritante, no obstante, con el tiempo el ruido que lo rodeaba se volvió confortable, le indicaba que no estaba solo, que Naruto estaba a su lado. Y eso era justo lo que buscaba en esos momentos, un escándalo confortable.

Había observado cuidadosamente durante esos días a su hija, por lo que estaba seguro que tenía parte de la personalidad " _irritante"_ de Naruto y esperaba tontamente que al estar encerrados, por lo menos la chica le dirigiera la palabra. Que ingenuo era, había subestimado el resentimiento que le tenía.

Se mantuvieron un rato en aquel incomodo ambiente, sintiendo sus cuerpos acalambrarse por la falta de movimiento. Cuando Sasuke ya no lo soporto más, se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor, provocando que la capa que cubría a Sarada se deslizara. Al notarlo, el Uchiha tomo la tela entre sus dedos cubriendo nuevamente a su hija menor. Hacía mucho frio y podría terminar enfermándose.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿A qué te refieres? -Sasuke no lo demostró pero la repentina pregunta de Karura lo sobresalto.

-¿Qué hacías en el desierto con ellos? -la Uzumaki detuvo sus caricias en las cabezas rojas.- Por mucho que estuvieras ayudando en la evacuación, ellos estaban en la zona de ruinas, eso está al lado contrario de la aldea. No llegarías ahí con rapidez si no fuera porque era tu destino. -mantenía un tono de voz un poco más serio.

-Fui por ellos, solo eso…

-Tú no eres así. -dijo alzando la voz.

-¿Así, como?

-¡Así! -Se exalto- No se supone que seas del tipo que va en busca de sus hijos. No eres alguien que se preocupe por los demás… No… no se supone que seas así.

-¿Según quién? -pregunto Sasuke, manteniendo la tranquilidad.

-¡A ti! -grito Karura- Es lo que me has demostrado desde que te conocí... No has hecho otra cosa que demostrarme que para ti solo importa la perfección Uchiha… que eres un…

-¿Desgraciado? ¿Maldito?

-Bastardo…

-Y no te equivocas. -aclaro el azabache, sintiendo el dolor generado por la descripción.

Vale, que el mismo se ofendiera y que estuviera al tanto de lo que su hija pensara de él, era muy diferente a cuando lo escuchaba de su propia voz. Más doloroso. Lo aceptaba… pero dolía.

-¿No vas a negarlo? -pregunto ocultando su curiosidad.

-¿Hay algo que pueda decir y que tu aceptes?

-No…

-Entonces para que molestarme…-se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Nuevamente se sumergieron en el silencio, escuchando debes en cuando algunos murmullos de parte de un Yashamaru durmiente.

-Mmmm… Kushina, no más ramen… Nii-san se enojara…-El repentino murmullo del pelirrojo hizo reír a Karura.

-Naruto también hacia eso de pequeños…

-Aun lo hace…

Tanto padre como hija se sorprendieron por hablar de manera inconsciente por culpa del pequeño. El más sorprendido era el mayor, quien mientras se regañaba por decir lo del rubio nunca espero que su hija le diera algún seguimiento a la charla.

-…También Nii-san lo hacía…-agrego la chica, renovando las caricias en las cabelleras de los mellizos.- Solia hacerle burla por ello…

El Uchiha no comento nada al respecto, ni se permitió demostrar un poco de curiosidad en el tema, extrañando a la chica que esperaba algún cuestionamiento de parte del azabache.

-¿Qué? -la insistente mirada lo altero.

-¿No vas a preguntar nada sobre Nii-san? ¿No te importa mi hermano? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño, incrédulamente había pensado que Sasuke sentiría curiosidad.- ¿O es que acaso no te importa saber de él porque está muerto? ¿Es eso?

-Karura...-la voz autoritaria detuvo a la chica.- Seré todo lo que tú quieras y lo aceptare porque no tengo como negar las acciones que he mostrado...-frunciendo severamente el ceño no permitió que la chica lo interrumpiera.- Pero no dejare que digas algo como eso. Claro que me importa saber de tu hermano, era mi hijo también.

-¿Entonces porque...?

 ** _~...Escúchame bien Sasuke, nunca hables de Itachi en su presencia...~_** Sasuke suspiro al oír dentro de su mente la voz del rubio. **_~...No conviertas a mi hija en tu asesina. ~_** Era por aquella advertencia que había decidido nunca tocar aquel tema con su hija, sin embargo el momento requería otras medidas. Después le diría a la contra parte, que Karura era la que saco el tema a relucir y de no continuarlo hubiera sido peor.

-Por Naruto...

-¿Que tiene que ver mi papá con...? -enmudeció ante una posibilidad.- ¿Él te dijo que no hablaras de Itachi?

-Mas específicamente, me dijo que no lo hablara contigo...-aclaro.- Y aunque es claro que quiero saber de uno de mis hijos, tampoco es que pueda hablarlo con él...-suspiro.- Así que me resigne a no saber de él por un tiempo... No quiero que Naruto recuerde cosas dolorosas...

-Mi papi aún sufre por Itachi... Ambos eran muy unidos...-Karura cerro sus ojos, ardían por culpa del cansancio.- Cuando Nii-san tenía mucho tiempo libre y quería alejarse de todo, se ocultaba en su oficina para platicar con papi o simplemente quedarse horas ahí encerrado leyendo libros y pergaminos, haciéndose compañía... De no ser porque yo me pasaba el día de un lado a otro al lado de papá, muchas veces les hubiera reclamado por dejarme fuera, así como lo hacían los mellizos...

-No me voy a quejar, pero siento curiosidad…

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Por qué me cuentas algo que desde el inicio te negaste a querer que yo supiera?

Karura no se molestó en cambiar de posición ni de demostrar alguna expresión que no fuera la indiferencia. No se esperó que el contrario preguntara su motivo para contarle sobre la persona que más quería, pero no le contestaría. No le diría que al igual que con él, se trataba por la intervención de Naruto.

 ** _._**

 ** _Flash back_**

 _-…No intervendré por Sasuke, ya que él sabe defenderse y solito se buscó lo que vive. Sin embargo no deseo que tú vivas con odio, quiero que recuerdes que tú eres mi hija y de Gaara, pase lo que pase, siempre te querremos…_

 _-¿Aun si no perdono al bastardo?_

 _-Aun si no perdonas al bastardo…-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.- pero al menos te pido que lo intentes…_

 _La pelinegra boqueo, incapaz de pronunciar su negativa… bajando la cabeza, al no tener motivos para darle otra oportunidad al Uchiha quien menospreciaba lo que para ella era lo más importante; la familia. Lo único que quería de Sasuke era que no lastimara lo más valioso en la vida… no obstante, aun haciéndolo, dudaba poder verlo como algo más que un ninja de una aldea aliada._

 _-Papá, no creo poder hacerlo…-confeso.- Yo…_

 _-Karura, dime algo… ¿Itachi deseaba conocer a Sasuke?_

 _La menor levanto el rostro, reflejando en sus facciones la sorpresa por tal pregunta. Su papá nunca le había preguntado algo sobre su hermano de manera tan directa desde la vez que despertó en el hospital. Siempre había creído que él no la consideraba digna para hablar del tema, después de todo fue su culpa el que su hermano muriera._

 _Sin saber que más hacer, se limitó a asentir. Itachi en alguna ocasión le había confesado su deseo por conocer a Sasuke, así como también conocer todo lo referente al clan Uchiha, sueño que no compartía con su hermano. En aquella época a ella no le importaba su procedencia, si bien era Uchiha y Uzumaki de sangre, también era Sabaku No por parte de Gaara… y era feliz con ello._

 _-…Entonces…-Naruto sonrió un poco, había resuelto una duda que tenía desde años atrás y encontrado una fuga en la terquedad de su hija.-… no lo hagas por ti… hazlo por él…_

 _-¿Por Ita…? ¿Por Nii-san? -el rubio asintió._

 _-Lo que él deseaba conocer de Sasuke, así como también lo que hubiera querido contarle… eso es algo que solo tú conoces…-explico Naruto acariciando sus cabello negro.- Solo tú puedes resolver esto y contarle después a Itachi… Son hermanos después de todo…_

 _Se sentía mal por usar a su hijo como excusa para que su hija encontrara la tranquilidad que necesitaba pero confiaba en que Itachi lo entendería e incuso lo apoyaría. Todo fuera por romper la maldición de odio que cargaban los Uchiha´s en su sangre._

 _-Lo hare…-acepto suspirando, manteniendo sus sentimientos encontrados al margen.- Lo hare por Nii-san…_

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

 ** _._**

-¿Quieres saber o no? -pregunto secamente, ignorando la pregunta del mayor.

-Te escucho…

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Sasuke se mantuvo atento a todo lo que su hija le contaba. Escuchaba de la voz de Karura las vivencias, las travesuras y las aventuras de su hijo mayor, acompañado de su gemela y después de los demás hijos de Naruto. Sonriendo involuntariamente al comprobar por otros labios que su hijo en verdad se parecía a su tío con una mezcla de la alegría que heredó de su rubio padre.

Durante la charla se enteró un poco sobre los primeros años de los gemelos, quienes gustaban de hacerle todo tipo de bromas a los Bijuu y los demás aldeanos de Uzugakure. Se enteró de los diferentes tipos de aventuras en las cuales participaban con los pocos niños que había en aquella aldea en crecimiento; rayaban paredes, escalaban árboles para tirar agua a las personas que pasaban, escondían objetos, jugaban a las escondidas durante horas, jugaban en el rio, crearon guaridas secretas en las zonas que aún se encontraban en reconstrucción de la aldea... intercambiándose entre ellos para no ser identificados y de esa manera evitar el regaño de sus padres.

Karura conto sobre el hecho de que la relación de sus padres se formalizo gracias a un plan ideado por Itachi y realizado por Kurama ayudado de Matatabi. Querían tener una familia y a quien deseaban al lado de su padre, era solamente al _‟tío Gaara"_. Cuando le pidieron al nueve colas ayuda para idear algo para que alguno se confesara, el zorro les comento en broma que los borrachos siempre eran honestos con su sentir. Fue de esa manera que aprovechando la siguiente visita del pelirrojo, Itachi y Karura se encargaron de crear la oportunidad y el pretexto para que su rubio padre fuera a festejar con sus tíos y Gaara. Los bijuu se encargaron de emborracharlos hasta cierto punto y de que el kazekage lo llevara a casa. A la semana, sus padres hablaron con ellos, y el pelirrojo pidió su permiso para ser la pareja de su padre y su futuro padre. Por supuesto que se lo dieron y al mes, Naruto les anuncio su embarazo.

La chica Uzumaki también conto que fue Itachi quien escogió los nombres de los mellizos, ya que sus padres se lo pidieron a ambos pero ella se negaba ya que estaba enojada, porque tenía la absurda idea de que la niña que nació, le quitaría su lugar como la consentida en la familia.

Con todo lo que decía Karura, a Sasuke no le quedo duda de que su hijo mayor era un buen hermano, el mejor, y que disfrutaba mucho estar con la familia. Que los gemelos Uzumaki eran felices…

-…Nii-san siempre fue alguien diferente a mí. Éramos lo opuesto pero podíamos convivir perfectamente por eso… Shin decía que éramos como el ying y el yang, ayudándonos mutuamente. Lo que yo no podía hacer, él lo hacía y viceversa. -Karura sonrió al recordar.- Podía cometer cualquier locura y salir librada porque sabía que él cuidaría mi espalda…-enmudeció, respirando profundamente antes de continuar.- Él me cuidaba, siempre lo hizo y siempre lo hará…

-¿Él también me odiaba? -pregunto Sasuke a pesar del temor que le ocasionaba la respuesta.

Karura no contesto, cerrando sus ojos conteniendo las ganas que tenia de decirle que _‟si"_.

 ** _._**

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Uzugakure es una aldea en constante progreso en su camino a ser igualitaria a las otras cinco grandes naciones ninjas, y a pesar del alboroto que eso generaba durante el durante el día, por las noches la tranquilidad regia._

 _En el tejado de la casa del líder de la aldea se encontraba el primogénito del matrimonio, disfrutando del hermoso cielo estrellado y de los sonidos que producía el movimiento del agua del rio, los insectos y algunos otros._

 _-Creía que estarías durmiendo con Mito y los mellizos…-Karura coloco su rostro encima del contrario, aprovechando que se encontraba recostado-…Nii-san. ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Acaso quieres imitar a Shukaku y a papá?_

 _-Karura, tu cabello me pica. -contesto el mayor con una sonrisa, por la posición el cabello de su hermana caía sobre su rostro._

 _-No cambies de tema…-inflo sus mejillas en un acto infantil, tomando asiento al lado de su hermano.- ¿Qué haces aquí tu solo? Mañana es un día importante. Es nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños y esta mañana has de regresar de una misión en la aldea de la lluvia, deberías estar descansando… Además, haz dejado a nuestros hermanos solos y si lo descubren se enfadaran…_

 _-No creo que despierten, y la verdad es que tú no lo sabes porque no sueles unirte a nosotros a dormir… pero Kushina es como papá describe a papi cuando era joven…_

 _-¿Todo un caos? -pregunto la chica con una sonrisa._

 _-Exacto. Me despertó de una patada en el estómago. -suspiro, sobando la parte dañada.- Aun no entiendo como llego a la parte de los pies. -La chica comenzó a reírse, contagiando a su hermano.- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿Me estas acosando?_

 _-No… es solo que no podía dormir… mi mente sigue pensando en lo que dijo papi…-explicó Karura después de suspirar cansada y abrazando sus piernas sobre el pecho.- Me sorprende que tu pudieras dormir aunque fuera un rato… En verdad eres único Nii-san…_

 _-No creo ser tan especial…-se incorporó, sentándose al lado de su hermana.- Además, de los dos, eras tú quien más insistía en saber de nuestro verdadero padre… Para mí no era tan importante…_

 _-No mientas. Y deja aclaro esto. Yo estoy feliz con papá, no cambiaría a Gaara por nadie..._

 _-Yo también estoy bien con papá. -se defendió._

 _-Si quería saber de él es solo por ti…-el chico la miro sorprendido y confuso a la vez, no entendía que tenía que ver en el asunto.- Nunca lo dices para no incomodar a papi, pero para mí era obvio como morías por saber de nuestra otra mitad de la sangre... Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste mantener una expresión de tranquilidad cuando nos contaron la verdad, me haces pensar que lo sabias desde el inicio..._

 _-Bueno…-dudo, no queriendo revelar algo que todavía no les contaba ni a sus padres.- Es solo que desde que despartamos el sharingan tuve mis sospechas de que Sasuke era nuestro padre… En los cuentos papi solo mencionaba que Sasuke tenía un poder ocular como el de la tía Hinata, no nos dijo cuál pero siempre sospeche de él por nuestro parecido en aquella foto del equipo 7…_

 _-Supongo que no es tan sorprendente si lo relacionas así…-concordó la chica.- Las historias de papi solo abarcan hasta cuando perdió el brazo en aquel valle y nunca nos había mencionado nada de los dos años después de la guerra, solo saltaba hasta que emprendió el viaje por nosotros…-comenzó a hacer figuras en el aire con el dedo.- Debí pensarlo mejor..._

 _-No es tu culpa. Como me has dicho, a ti no te interesaba saber de dónde provenía este poder._

 _-¿A ti en verdad te importaba tanto?_

 _\- Un poco. -acepto, cerrando los ojos.- Karura, quiero que vengas conmigo a las afueras de la barrera dentro de 5 días. Solo tú y yo._

 _La pelinegra miro a su hermano pensando que tal vez quería mostrarle algo divertido que descubrió durante su última misión pero a pesar de que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, la expresión del más grande era seria y eso la alerto._

 _-¿Solo nosotros dos? Es raro que no quieras llevar a los demás… ¿A dónde vamos y para qué?_

 _-Quiero que conozcas a alguien...-explico, abriendo sus ojos negros y observando la barrera que protegía su aldea.- Y ella no puede entrar por no ser Uzumaki..._

 _\- ¿Una chica? -el contrario asintió.- ¿La conociste durante una de tus misiones? -Asintió nuevamente.- Itachi Uzumaki, ¿acaso pretendes presentarme a tu novia? -dramatizo._

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! -el rostro del azabache se volvió completamente rojo.- ¡Noo! ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Además, ella es mayor que yo!_

 _Karura se rio por las alteradas expresiones y ademanes de su hermano al tratar de negar algo que ella dijo solo en broma. Se dejó caer sobre el tejado, como anteriormente había estado descansando Itachi, observando el hermoso cielo estrellado que reinaba esa noche. A pesar de no poder dormir por haberse enterado al fin de lo que ocultaba Naruto sobre su otro padre, estaba disfrutando de pasar una noche al lado de su hermano, al cual no había visto durante una semana entera._

 _Itachi se unió a ella, sintiendo la brisa nocturna sobre su rostro que comenzaba a recuperar su tono habitual, el comentario de su hermana lo había alterado un poco debido a todo lo sucedido, pero era típico en ella hacer bromas en momentos menos esperados._

 _\- Nii-san, ¿quién es esa persona que quieres que conozca y porque nuestros padres no deben saberlo? -Itachi se acomodó de lado imitando a su hermana para verse de frente.- Lo sé porque podríamos pedirle que le permitan el paso a través de la barrera, pero tú no lo harás._

 _-Y mi pequeña hermanita ha dado signos de su aguda intuición._

 _-No te creas mucho por el minuto de separación que tenemos, baka aniki._

 _-Jajaja...- rio un poco Itachi disfrutando del hecho de que su hermana tuviera un pequeño complejo por ser la menor.- Karura, mantengamos un secreto más..._

 _-¿Cuál?_

 _-Tenías razón. Yo ya sabía que Sasuke era nuestro padre…_

 _-¿Desde cuándo?_

 _-Un año…_

 _-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí? ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?_

 _-Espera, espera… Tranquila.-pidió el azabache.- Siento no decírtelo antes pero había prometido no dejar que nuestros padres se enteraran que lo sabía, y tú no eres la mejor guardando secretos. -la chica hizo un puchero, haciendo reír a su hermano.- Me entere el año pasado cuando viaje con nuestros padres a Suna…_

 _\- ¡Oh! Mito tenía meses de haber nacido y no podía viajar, así que yo me quede con ella y los mellizos…-Itachi asintió._

 _-Cuando llegamos, la actual líder de la aldea de la lluvia esperaba a papá… es una mujer muy guapa… cuando la vi…_

 _-¡Te gusto! -grito Karura escandalizada. Itachi suspiro agotado.- Tu nunca has observado a una chica por más de un minuto…_

 _-¿Termino o continuaras interrumpiendo?_

 _-Perdón… prometo quedarme callada, continua por favor…_

 _-Me era familiar pero estaba seguro de no haberla conocido antes… y me genero más curiosidad cuando papi casi la arrastro al interior de la oficina. Fue obvio que no quería que la conociera. -Itachi sonrió.- Papi es igual a ti, no son buenos disimulando…_

 _-Continúa…-pidió la chica avergonzada._

 _-Me dejaron esperando fuera de la oficina, ahí la conocí, es hija de la líder. Por las prisas nuestros padres no se enteraron que ella había acompañado a su madre y se ausento un momento para ir a recorrer la aldea… Se llama Nozomi... me sentí abrumado cuando me sonrió…_

 _-¿Ella si te gusto?_

 _Itachi no soportando la insistencia de su hermana de que alguien le gustara, le dio un leve golpe en la nuca. No porque a ella le comenzara a gustar Yuu, él debía enamorarse también._

 _-…Me abrume porque ella es físicamente igual a su madre, pero su pelo es negro al igual que sus ojos…-Explico Itachi, sonriendo porque su hermana le enseñara la lengua en un acto infantil.- Ella es igual a nosotros… Sentía que era especial…_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Ella también es hija de Sasuke? Maldito, no le bastamos nosotros…_

 _-Jajaja… te equivocas…_

 _-¿Ehh?_

 _-Ella no es su hija…_

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-Lo sabrás cuando la conozcas…-respondió Itachi- Nozomi fue la que me conto sobre Sasuke, ella lo observa debes en cuando… Y yo… con su ayuda lo he visto a la distancia en dos ocasiones._

 _-¡¿QUEEEE?!_

 _-Shhhh…-cubrió con su mano la boca de su hermana, asegurándose que nadie se acercara.- Nuestros padres no deben saberlo...-la pelinegra asintió.- La veo cada vez que hago una misión a la aldea de la lluvia o cerca de ahí, ella es la que me ha enseñado a usar el sharingan y la que me ha contado algunas cosas del clan Uchiha._

 _-¿Si ya has podido verlo porque no hablar con él? ¿No quieres saber de él?_

 _-¿Tu?_

 _-No lo sé, supongo que lo hare si tú lo haces… Soy feliz como estamos. -se encogió de hombros- Ya lo dijo papi, él tiene otros hijos y una esposa. De seguro él también es feliz, después de todo, fue por ellos que lastimo a papi…_

 _-¿No te agrada la idea de otros hermanos?_

 _-No es eso. Es solo que cada uno tiene ya su vida, y somos felices así. -explico Karura, no queriendo que la malentendiera su hermano.- Ellos tienen una madre y un padre, así como nosotros tenemos a los nuestros. Cada uno tiene su familia…-se interrumpió al recordar un detalle.- Pero si tú quieres conocerlo, yo lo hare contigo. Nuestro padres ya nos dieron permiso, solo habrá que decirles…-Itachi sonrió y acaricio el rostro de su hermana, que estaba al pendiente de sus deseos.- ¿Cuándo lo haremos?_

 _-Mmmm… aun no._

 _-¿Ehh? ¿Entonces?_

 _-Sonara arrogante, pero primero quiero convertirme en jounin._

 _\- Ya sé que papá nos dijo que para él es importante el rango y el apellido Uchiha, pero no creo que nos trate mal por ser inferiores en rango, somos jóvenes aun…_

 _-Yo tampoco creo que nos trate mal, somos sus hijos después de todo, pero quiero que al igual que papi se sienta orgulloso de nosotros y que nos trate como iguales. Sé que se sorprenderá cuando sepa que somos hijos de otro hombre pero no creo que nos odie…-Karura sonrió, aunque su hermano no lo demostraba, ella podía notar que hablaba con cierto tono de alegría y anhelo.- Quiero escuchar la historia del clan y de él de sus propios labios. Que nos enseñe algunas técnicas representativas de los Uchiha y nos ayude en los entrenamientos. ¿No crees que sería fantástico que viajáramos algunos días a Konoha para conocer también a nuestros hermanos? Apuesto que son también iguales a nosotros…_

 _Continuaron platicado un poco sobre el tema, o por lo menos por primera vez, Karura se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando a su hermano mayor hablar de los planes al lado de Sasuke. Ninguno odiaba a idea de conocerlo, crecieron escuchando sus grandes hazañas al lado de Naruto y el equipo 7, así como también su redención. Sasuke Uchiha a pesar de ser un renegado, también era un héroe de la guerra, junto a los kage´s y Naruto._

 _En esa ocasión despertaron en el tejado, escuchando a sus papás gritarles al buscarlos. Por la tarde festejaron su cumpleaños al lado de su familia y amigos. Soplando la vela del pastel con la esperanza de que algún día se cumpliera lo que deseaba Itachi._

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Contestando RW..._**

 **Serenity usagi:** Hola, me alegre que te guste y lamento la tardanza. Espero te guste este capitulo y gracias por leer.

 **jennitanime:** Me alegro que te guste, si, por fin Sasuke hizo algo bueno ya veremos que sucede más adelante.

 **Meka6489:** Hola, no te preocupes y sobre la reacción de gaara lo descubrirás has el otro cap y pues aquí te muestro a itachi de nuevo

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Yukihana:_** Un poco tarde… Antes que todo, quiero agradecer a las personas que leen y comentan esta historia, principalmente por su apoyo. También agradezco su apoyo en las demás historias… Bueno, espero que fuera de su agrado el capítulo de hoy. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.

 ** _Se cuidan._**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	30. Te amo

**Yukihana:** ¡HOLA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

 **Naruto no es de mi pertenencia**

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (Y-H)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Dialogo de los personajes.

~...~ = Flash Back (Recuerdos)

*...* = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 29 - Te amo -**

* * *

 **.**

-Yo...-intento hablar cuando se calmó un poco.- Gaara, yo... Estoy embarazado...

La pareja se mantuvo en silencio mirándose fijamente; el rubio hipando teniendo las emociones y sentimientos al tope por culpa de la nula reacción del pelirrojo, quien parecía un simple muñeco de arena sin vida. Todo el ambiente acalorado había quedado en el olvido, siendo reemplazado por una tensión desconocida.

-¿No vas a decir nada? -pregunto Naruto alterado.

-No... Digo, yo...-balbuceaba incapaz de poner sus pensamientos en orden- Yo... No... Tu...

Gaara guardo silencio al sentir como fuerte golpe que lo hizo ladear el rostro le fue dado sobre su mejilla. Parpadeo varias veces antes de regresar su atención a su esposo, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos aun derramando lágrimas. Lo abrazo al momento de suspirar, enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello para oler la esencia de su amado y encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ya había cometido el error al no reaccionar bien en cuanto escucho la noticia. Sonrió cuando sintió que el abrazo era respondido y el contrario ejercía fuerza sobre su ropa.

-Perdona...-susurro en el oído del rubio, separándose un poco más para darle un beso en la frente después.

Su perplejidad se debía a que nunca se esperó escuchar algo parecido, principalmente porque ambos habían acordado que Mito sería la última debido a los riesgos que sufría el cuerpo del portador durante la gestación. Sentía la alegría, la felicidad peleando con la preocupación y miedo de que algo le pasara a la persona que tenía entre brazos.

-Sé que puedes estar molesto pero yo nunca...

-Shhh...-interrumpió al colocar un dedo sobre los labios del rubio.- No estoy molesto, perdona si te di esa idea...

-¿Entonces...?

-Calla, déjame terminar... por favor. -contuvo la sonrisa que le provoco el cambio de expresiones del contrario, de molestia a un puchero, asintiendo después.- Me estoy conteniendo, lo sabes ¿verdad? -Naruto negó al no comprenderlo.- Quisiera abrazarte tan fuerte y llenarte de besos, diciéndote cuanto te amo...

-¿Porque no lo haces? -preguntó el rubio con voz suplicante, enterneciendo a su pareja que se mordió el labio inferior para recordarse sus prioridades.- ¿Gaara?

-Porque hay algo que me preocupa a demasiado...-se miraron fijamente.- Tú...-el rubio ladeo su cabeza.- Tu salud.

-¡Oh!

-¿Cómo es que sucedió?

-En realidad creo que sabes cómo es que yo y tu...

Naruto trataba de aligerar el ambiente con una broma pero los ojos aguamarina e transmitieron que tomara la situación con la seriedad con la que lo vivía el pelirrojo. El rubio se acomodó a horcajadas en el regazo de su esposo, para poder verlo de frente y tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo, estar lejos del contrario era sentir el frio de la noche en aquel refugio de arena.

-Creí que Mito sería la última. -dijo Gaara seriamente, abrazando a su pareja de la cintura y disfrutando de las manos ajenas en su mejilla.- Eso habíamos acordado...

-Lo sé. -Naruto le dio un beso fugaz en la frente, justo en el tatuaje del kanji. Mirándolo con el amor que sentía.- Y en verdad no lo planee, aunque tampoco hice algo para evitarlo porque deseaba darte un hijo más. -soltó una risita traviesa que confundió al contrario.- Aunque falle en mis cálculos, no quería que tuviera tanta diferencia de edad con Mito.

-Pero tu...

-Sé y entiendo que temes que algo me pase, ya que yo siento lo mismo. Si algo te pasara a ti no sabría como salir adelante. Dudo siquiera el soportar tal dolor nuevamente, ya no. -el rubio retiro su dedo de los labios del pelirrojo, al cual había acallado de ese modo.- Aun así, me hace feliz que te preocupes de ese modo por mí, pero te prometo que yo estaré bien. -le sonrió- Es verdad que será un embarazo peligroso. Ya se me dijo que mi edad no ayuda mucho y el no tener chakra propio será muy difícil, pero estaré bien ya que tengo a mi familia y amigos al lado. Además de que Kurama estará pendiente siempre de mí, así como tú que sé no me dejaras hacer nada por mi cuenta. -tomo entre sus manos nuevamente el rostro de su esposo y le dio un rápido beso.- Así que no hay que preocuparse innecesariamente. Confiemos en que todo saldrá bien, ¿sí?

Gaara guardo silencio mientras miraba fijamente al rubio, buscando en el rostro contrario algún rastro de que no le dijera la verdad o que quisiera omitir algún detalle de suma importancia, sin embargo no encontró nada de eso. Naruto era completamente sincero con todo lo dicho. En aquellos ojos azules tan expresivos solo encontró amor y anhelo de una respuesta.

-¿Lo prometes? -pregunto confiando por completo en la respuesta.

-Lo prometo. -le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas, pasando sus manos por los hombres del pelirrojo para abrazarlo.- Y Uzumaki Naruto cumple sus promesas...

Sintiéndose seguro de que todo saldría bien, no contuvo ni un minuto más la sonrisa de dicha total por saberse futuro padre nuevamente. Correspondió con energía el abrazo, besando el cuello ajeno aprovechando la posición. ¡Seria padre de un nuevo bebé con el amor de su vida! Se sentía feliz, en extremo.

-¿Entonces no vas a decir nada, futuro papá? -pregunto el rubio tomando la mano de su amado y colocándola en su mejilla.

-Te amo...-deshizo el abrazo para poder besar a su esposo en los labios.- Te amo. Te amo. -repetía mientras lo besaba.- Me haces el hombre más feliz de nuevo… Te amo...

-Yo también te amo. -respondió sonriente el rubio en cuanto le fue permitido un segundo.- Gaara, gracias.

-¿Porque?

-Por amarme.

El pelirrojo sonrió enternecido por aquellas palabras y por el hecho de que le habían robado sus palabras. Con rapidez pero con cierta delicadeza -debido al estado de su esposo- cambio la posición en la que se encontraba, dejando que el rubio quedara recostado sobre su capa de Kage en la arena siendo aprisionado por su cuerpo al colocarse sobre él sin poner su peso en sí. Naruto mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, disfrutando del momento.

-Eso es algo que debería decir yo. -beso profundamente a Naruto, siendo correspondido de igual manera.- Gracias a ti por amarme, por estar a mi lado y permitirme estar al tuyo. Gracias por permitirme ser el padre de unos gemelos fabulosos, así como de unos mellizos, una hermosa niña y ahora con este bebé que viene en camino. -coló una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa del cuerpo debajo.- Gracias por hacerme feliz. Gracias por darte una segunda oportunidad de amar. -acaricio los cabellos rubios a la par que besaba las mejillas de su esposo.- Gracias por sobrevivir a la guerra, por brindarnos la esperanza perdida. Gracias por darme cierta parte de ti junto con la abuela Chiyo. -lo beso castamente con cada uno de los agradecimientos que le daba.- Gracias por entenderme en el pasado y enseñarme una lección muy importante. Gracias por brindarme una mano cuando estaba perdido. Gracias por no rendirte nunca ante los malos momentos…Gracias por haber nacido... Te a... No, un _"te amo"_ es muy poco por lo que siento por ti. _Eres mi vida, Naruto._

Las lágrimas se apoderaron del rostro del rubio, quien se abrazó más fuerte a su esposo. Se encontraba realmente feliz, las palabras de Gaara habían llegado muy dentro de su corazón. Y como siempre se lo hacía saber el pelirrojo, era amado de la misma manera en que él amaba. Su vida estaría completa mientras tuviera a su esposo al lado, y mientras su familia fuera feliz él también lo seria.

Mientras aguardaba a que su rubio amor se tranquilizara, repartió algunos besos en su cabellera o en parte del cuello. Se encontraba un poco avergonzado por lo que había dicho pero no se arrepentía ya que eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Naruto era su vida. No era propio de él ponerse sentimental, pero como en sus anteriores embarazo parecía ser que en este, compartiría ciertos síntomas con su esposo. Cuando el rubio se tranquilizó, Gaara se separó un poco para poder verlo a la cara, sonriendo ante su expresión; mejillas sonrojadas, ojos llorosos y una gran sonrisa.

-Tendremos que ir a Konoha. -le dijo después de besarlo.

-¿A Konoha? -pregunto confundido por tan repentino tema.- ¿Porque?

-Tengo que agradecerles también a tus padres... y para que conozcan a sus demás nietos. Yo ya me he presentado anteriormente, así como les presente a Karura. -Naruto estaba sorprendido por lo que le decía Gaara.- Ahora es el turno de los demás.

Gaara lo beso una vez más, no podía estar junto a ese rubio y no hacerlo. Con el paso de los años había llegado a la conclusión de que era adicto a él; era adicto a Naruto... Lo abrazo más fuerte mientras el beso se intensificaba. La necesidad de estar con su amor era mayor que antes.

Las acciones de Gaara lo habían tomado desprevenido pero no por ello se negó a corresponderlo, disfrutando de tan apasionado beso. Soltó un gemido que fue acallado en medio del beso, cuando sintió una mano de su esposo colarse debajo de su ropa. Su boca fue abandonada y cambiada un nuevo objetivo; su cuello el cual sufrió un ataque que lo hizo soltar más de un gemido...

-Ahh... Ga... Gaara...-hablaba entre jadeos, empujando un poco a su compañero de los hombros.- Gaara... ¿A... acaso piensas...?

-Si...-fue la única respuesta que dio el pelirrojo sin detener su labor.

-Pe... Pero...

-¿No quieres?

-No es eso...-respondió con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo lo miro fijamente.- Es solo que, ¿qué crees que van a decir los demás si no regresamos?

-Estamos atrapados en una tormenta de arena.

-Ya, pero esa excusa no servirá. Tú mismo creaste un túnel bajo tierra para que los participantes no tuvieran que quedarse en este refugio.

-No tenía tanto chakra para mantenerlo y que nosotros regresáramos. -Naruto rio ante la pobre excusa.

-Aja, Kankuro no lo creerá. -le dijo en el odio.

-No puede venir a buscarnos. Pero si tanto quieres regresar... -intento alejarse.

-Ya dije que no es que no quiera. - Naruto lo jalo de la ropa y lo beso.- Hagámoslo.

-¿Y Kankuro? -se burló.

-Cuando le digamos que sería tío, tendrá otras cosas de que preocuparse. -Naruto lo volvió a besar.

-Creo que tienes razón. -apoyo el pelirrojo.- ¿Entonces continuamos?

-Si…-se besaron profundamente, separándose cuando les falto el aire.- Pero sabes que no me gusta que no me dejes participar...

Gaara regreso la sonrisa pícara cuando los dedos agiles de su rubio comenzaron a desabrochar su chaleco para posteriormente su gabardina. Naruto nunca había mostrado una actitud sumisa en la intimidad, y eso era algo que a él le encantaba. Disfruto el tacto de la manos ajenas sobre su pecho una vez fue libre de las prendas.

-Te necesito...-murmuro a la vez que le quitaba su playera al rubio.

El pelirrojo se quedó admirando por un rato al hombre debajo de él rozando con su mano la parte en donde crecía su próximo hijo. Una sensación de nostalgia. Naruto sonrió con ternura, tomando entre sus manos la de su amado.

-Estaremos bien.-aseguro el rubio.

Entrelazo sus brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo y lo atrajo lentamente hacía si para besarlo. Sin contenerse ninguno de ellos, comenzaron a disfrutar de aquel beso. El ambiente se volvía cada vez más caliente. Al separarse por aire, el rubio aprovecho para besar y mordisquear el cuello de su amado, con la intención de brindarle también placer.

No queriendo quedarse atrás, el líder de la arena deslizo su mano a la entrepierna de su esposo apretándola suavemente y arrancando un grito de sorpresa de éste. Repitió la acción disfrutando de los gemidos de su pareja...

-Hace mucho que no te tengo...-le dijo cerca del oído, mordiéndolo después y deslizando sus labios por la estación del cuello del rubio.- Y la vez pasada Karura nos interrumpió...

-¿Hace mucho? -pregunto Naruto divertido.- Ahh...-jadeo cuando uno de sus pezones fue mordido por su pareja.- Ahh... So... Solo han sido... Ahh... unos días...-el pelirrojo lo beso de nuevo.- Oh, ¿es que el gran Kazekage se olvidó que me tuvo en su oficina? ¿Qué me sedujo y me tomo en su escritorio? -le recordó al separarse del beso.

-¿Yo? -lo miro ofendido.- Naru, amor, creo que el que olvido algo fuiste tú...-el rubio lo beso profundamente.- Fuiste tú quien entro a mi oficina en aquella noche y me sedujo. Fuiste tú quien se aprovechó de mí.

El rubio rio ante la verdad de que fue el quien comenzó en aquella ocasión, en la cual antes de que el Kazekage pudiera siquiera saludarlo, él ya se encontraba sin pantalones, sentado en el regazo ajeno y restregando su cuerpo para incitarlo a tomarlo. Entretanto, Gaara aprovecho para deshacerse de las pocas prendas que les impedían el contacto directo. Una vez que tuvo a su esposo desnudo por completo, se deleitó la vista. Amaba cada parte del cuerpo de su esposo, el cual a su parecer no disminuía su atractivo o lo tentativo.

Se inclinó, besando el abdomen de la persona bajo suyo, en respuesta sintió un par de suaves piernas aprisionarlo, extinguiendo la poda distancia entre sus cuerpos. Por su parte Naruto había sido incapaz de contener la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo cuando Gaara apretó sus labios contra los suyos, aprisionado a la vez sus erecciones juntas y frotándolas sintiendo una sustancia lechosa escurrir por su mano. De arriba abajo, por toda la extensión de ella y presionando en ocasiones la punta. Naruto enloquecía.

-Ahh... Gaara...-el pelirrojo besaba, succionaba y mordía cada pedazo de piel que tuviera a su alcance mientras su compañero jadeaba y gemía debajo de él.

Lo beso nuevamente dirigiéndose a los botones erguidos y erectos en el pecho de éste empezando a succionarlos, provocando que el contrario soltara algo parecido a un grito y un gemido. Se percató que su rubio estaba llegando al límite cuando sus dedos se enredaron en su rojo cabello, jalando de él. A la par de escuchar el gemido de éxtasis de parte del rubio, su mano fue manchada por una sustancia lechosa. Debido al embarazo Naruto era más sensitivo, y eso lo sabía muy bien. Se irguió para contemplar la imagen de su esposo, el cual se encontraba sonriendo satisfactoriamente mientras intentaba recuperarse del orgasmo que había tenido. El pecho del Uzumaki subía y bajaba de manera rápida.

-¿No creerás que esto ha terminado verdad? -le pregunto antes de besarlo de nuevo.

-No, no lo creo.- respondió de manera picara después del beso, abriendo su boca para introducir los dedos que Gaara le mostraba.

 ** _::::_**

 ** _::::_**

 ** _Amegakure~_**

En las lluviosas calles de la aldea de la lluvia se veía a un joven castaño corriendo en busca de su hermana mayor. Regresaba de la academia ninja que el Uzukage y su madre habían creado, cuando su madre le informo que su hermana estaba por partir hacia la aldea de la arena, para encontrarse allá con la familia del Kazekage y con el heredero de Hogoromo.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrada de la aldea, no podía creer que la tonta de su hermana se fuera sin despedirse de él. Se encontraba completamente empapado pero eso no lo detenía, mas no fue así cuando al pasar cerca de unos locales de comida se percató de una figura conocida. No pudo evitar caerse por completo y mancharse la ropa de lodo al reconocer a su hermana comprando tranquilamente unos dangos. ¡La muy maldita no tenía tiempo para despedirse pero si para comprar comida!

-Gracias por su compra, Nozomi-sama.

-Muchas graci...

Las palabras de la chica pelinegra se atoraron en su garganta y su sonrisa se congelo cuando sintió un aura amenazante a su espalda. Riendo nerviosamente dio vuelta para encontrarse con lo que más temía, pero no pudo evitar reírse fuertemente al ver a su joven hermano cubierto completamente de lodo.

-¡No te rías! -ordeno el menor, muy molesto por las acciones de su hermana.- Estoy muy molesto contigo en estos momentos...

-Jajaja... lo... lo siento, Yusei...-dijo la chica controlando su risa.- ¿Pero porque estas asi?

Rápidamente le extendió una toalla que saco de su mochila, guardando una porción de sus dangos en el proceso y otra en la mano para comer mientras se encaminaban a la entrada.

-Es tu culpa...-murmuro el chico limpiando su rostro.

-¿Mía? No fui yo quien salió o te dijo que salieras de casa sin una sombrilla. -se defendió la chica ofreciéndole uno de sus palillos con bolitas dulces.

-No, lo hiciste. Pero no me quedo de otra que salir así cuando me dijeron que te marchabas...-contraataco el chico-...Ni siquiera te despediste. -La chica sonrió y revolvió el cabello de su hermano al ver su puchero.- Corrí tan rápido como pude pensando que te irías sin decirme nada y no te vería por largo tiempo, y te encuentro cómodamente comprando comida...

-Jajaja... en verdad lo siento, pero no me iría sin despedirme. -le aseguro.- Estaba comprando dangos para hacer tiempo y me alcanzaras. Estaba segura de que vendrías a despedirme.

-Tonta hermana...

Yusei miro a su hermana, sintiendo su mejillas teñirse de un leve rojo. Desvió el rostro para ocultarlo, en verdad su hermana sabia como incomodarlo, aunque tampoco es que dijera alguna mentira, él habría ido incluso más lejos para poder despedirse de ella. Habían crecido juntos, por lo que en verdad le entristecía que ahora tuvieran que alejarse.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la entrada de la aldea, donde dos ninjas estaban esperando a la hija de su líder. Intercambio algunas palabras con ellos, para asegurarse que escoltarían a su hermana hasta encontrarse con Shin y que la protegerían. A pesar de ser el menor, Yusei siempre estaba al pendiente de Nozomi, se preocupaba por ella debido a que la chica era muy descuidada en su opinión.

Cuando el chico estuvo seguro de que su hermana estaba en buenas manos, los escoltas se alejaron un poco para brindarles unos minutos de privacidad. Ambos hermanos eran muy orgullosos por lo que si había alguien más, no podrían expresarse como querían. Yusei miro a su hermana, la cual tenía la mirada perdida en la lejanía. En ocasiones su hermana parecía no estar ahí espiritualmente, la sentía ajena a todo. En ese momento era como si Nozomi anhelara encontrar a alguien en medio de aquel terreno sin vida, como si quisiera que la lluvia que caía se transformara en lo que buscaba... y él sabía a quién buscaba.

Ella esperaba encontrar o ver de nuevo a Itachi Uzumaki...

Aquel chico que él conoció por casualidad cuando la seguía. En aquella ocasión Nozomi había salido pasada la media noche de la aldea, por lo que, preocupado e intrigado la siguió con dificultad -debido a su corta edad- hasta unas cavernas un poco alejadas. Se sorprendió cuando la encontró hablando con un chico pelinegro, que termino descubriéndolo; se presentó como Itachi Uzumaki, hijo del Uzukage y amigo -casi familiar- de su hermana. Aquella fue la primera vez que veía a su hermana mayor hablar de manera tan animada con alguien más, por lo que no le vio nada mal a aquella amistad.

Su solitaria hermana había encontrado alguien con quien se entendía, incluso él había terminado encariñado con aquel chico que solo veía durante algunas horas durante sus escapadas. Aquellos encuentros a escondidas. En aquel entonces no entendió porque su hermana e Itachi se empeñaban en mantener su amistad en secreto, pero con el tiempo comprendió que se debía a sus padres. Su madre y Naruto Uzumaki no debían enterarse que ellos dos habían terminado conociéndose e intercambiaban información sobre cierto clan.

Su hermana y él sufrieron en silencio la muerte de aquel chico tiempo atrás, y aunque él había logrado superarlo, su hermana era diferente debido a su participación en aquel desastre. Ella aún se sentía culpable por no haber hecho algo en aquel entonces.

-Creo que es hora. -dijo la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos y trayéndolo a él a la realidad.

-¿En verdad tienes que ir? -pregunto inconscientemente, dejando salir la tristeza que lo invadía.- Perdón...

-Está bien. Nunca me ocultes lo que piensas.

-No entiendo porque debes irte. No es como si tú fueras la heredera de Shin-sama.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. -dijo Nozomi, colocándose a la altura de su hermano.- Yo velare por el bienestar de Karura en su lugar. -le dio un beso en la frente.- Lo siento Yusei, pero es lo que le prometí y no quiero volver a fallarle. _"Encontraría mi felicidad, y me aseguraría de proteger la de su hermana..."_

El chico dejo que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, abrazando a su hermana mayor. Eso era algo típico en su _"tonta hermana mayor"_. Se mantuvieron unos minutos abrazados, hasta que Nozomi fue llamada por los ninjas que la acompañarían en su viaje.

-Me voy...

-Que tengas un buen viaje. -Yusei le sonrió, así era como quería despedirse de ella.- Trata de mantener contacto.

-¡Lo hare! -grito mientras corría para alejarse de la aldea que la protegió desde pequeña.

 ** _:::::_**

 ** _:::::_**

 ** _Sunagakure~_**

Una vez se aseguró de haber preparado adecuadamente a su pareja para que lo recibiera, Gaara le había pedido que se volteara y se colocara en "cuatro", a pesar de apenas tener 3 meses, era la mejor posición para tener relaciones sin dañar al bebé. Naruto sonrió mientras obedecía, a sabiendas de que su esposo no le permitirá negarse al ser sobreprotector. Incluso podría tener solo un mes y aun así Gaara no cambiaría de idea.

Naruto sintió placer desde el inicio cuando fue penetrado con cuidado y lentamente, sintiendo las paredes de su interior estirarse dándole una cálida bienvenida a la virilidad del pelirrojo, y a pesar de desear que su esposo se moviera, este le había dicho que esperarían un momento para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

Por lo que mientras su espalda era besada y marcada por el contrario, así como era acariciado en la parte de su cadera, Naruto aprovecho para resolver una duda que nació desde que volvió a ver a Sasuke.

-Ah... Gaara... Gaara, hay... hay algo que... quisiera saber...

-¿Mmm? -murmuro sin dejar de disfrutar de la piel ajena.

-Sobre Sasuke... ¿No... No sentiste ni un poquito de celos? -El pelirrojo detuvo sus acciones, parpadeando varias veces antes de reír por tan repentino tema.- ¿Cuál es la gracia? -pregunto con un puchero, y girando un poco el cuello para ver a su pareja de reojo.- Hablo en serio

-Lo sé. -le aseguro, intentando controlar la risa. Naruto en verdad lo sorprendía constantemente.- Pero, ¿no crees que el momento no sea el adecuado para hablar de él?

-Tengo curiosidad.

-No, no sentí celos.

Por esta ocasión Gaara cedería y cambiaría su decisión. Con cuidado y sin salir de él, giro a su embarazado esposo para poder verse fijamente. Naruto jadeo algunas veces por el movimiento, disfrutando de tener el miembro del contrario en su interior.

-¿Por... porque? -el corazón del rubio se estrujo. Las hormonas del embarazo en verdad lo afectaban. - ¿Ya no te importo?

-Porque no hay motivo. -lo beso castamente.- Sentir celos significaría que hay alguna duda dentro de mi sobre nuestra relación. -volvió a besarlo.- Pero no hay tal cosa. Durante años me has demostrado que me amas así como yo. Que tus sentimientos por él han quedado en el olvido. Y la prueba más rápida para demostrarlo, es esta. -tomo el miembro de su rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo, provocando que algunos gemidos de sus labios.- Tu cuerpo solo reacciona a mí. Cuando lo abrazaste en la oficina tu cuerpo no expreso nada. Pero conmigo, con el solo hecho de tocar tu mejilla muestra reacciones. Reacciones que solo logro yo.

Le brindo un beso asfixiante a la par que comenzaba a moverse. Gozando de la calidez suave y opresora que envolvió su miembro. No importaba cuantas veces tomara a Naruto, aquella entrada le brindaba la mayor de las sensaciones, haciéndolo sentir que desfallecería cada vez que se introducía más profundamente en el interior de su hermoso esposo. Empezó moviéndose lentamente, para aumentar el ritmo al escuchar un gemido cargado de placer del rubio al tocar su punto G. Continuo las embestidas y el aumento en el ritmo siempre procurando golpear ese mismo punto.

Acelero más sus envestidas brindándole un mayor goce a su pareja, disfrutando de la voz entrecortada producto de la excitación de su rubio, que no perdía la oportunidad al sentir sus labios libres para pedir por más. A esas alturas Naruto solo quería una cosa; quería más de Gaara, ansiaba desesperadamente que su interior fuera reclamado por el mismo hombre al que le pertenecía desde años. Aquel que como dijo, era el único que le provocaba mil sensaciones con solo un roce. Tal vez fuera el ninja más fuerte o el más respetado, pero en esos momentos de intimidad quería saberse a merced de alguien más.

-¡Gaara... Ah... Gaara… quiero más!

Pronunciando un gruñido el pelirrojo embistió con dureza contra el punto exacto de su esposo, el cual empezó a gritar de éxtasis. Naruto solo podía sentirse divido entre diferentes placeres, no podía concentrarse solo en uno; ya fuera en la mano que acariciaba de arriba abajo de forma pecaminosa su miembro, en los labios y lengua ajena que jugaban con sus pezones, en la otra mano de su esposo que aprovecha que lo retenía de su cadera para acariciar o estrujar en ciertos momentos su trasero o en el miembro que salía y entraba de su interior, reclamándolo y marcándolo como suyo.

-¡Ahh...! ¡Gaara! -El gozo generado por cada una de las poderosas embestidas hicieron que no tardará en llegar con rapidez a su clímax, mientras su amante continuaba penetrándolo con gran ímpetu.

Cuando llego a su propio orgasmo, se dejó caer a un lado de su rubio, acariciando con suavidad el rostro de su amante que le sonreía mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aire perdido en la actividad.

-Eso fue nuevo. Nunca lo habíamos hecho en medio del desierto. -dijo Naruto al acomodarse en el pecho de su esposo.- Estoy completamente cubierto de arena...

Ambos rompieron a reír por el comentario del rubio, el momento fue inmensamente placentero pero estaban de acuerdo en que no fue el mejor lugar.

-Descansa un rato.

Gaara le dio un beso en la frente, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos. En algún punto se había olvidado de su control al embestirlo, por lo que en cuanto regresaran a la aldea mandaría llamar a Tsunade para que revisara el estado de su hijo y Naruto.

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Contestando RW..._**

 **Serenity usagi:** Me alegra que te guste. Bueno ya viste que tipo de reacción hizo Gaara XD Gracias por leer.

 **jennitanime:** Que bien que te guste, si, por fin Sasuke y karura están acercándose, ya veremos que sucede más adelante. Espero te guste este cap.

 **Meka6489:** Hola, me alegro que te guste y tal como dices no por nada tiene el nombre de su tío. Gaara solo puede reaccionar feliz por tener un nuevo hijo. Sasuke ya aprendió la lección, no todo puede pertenecerte pero puedes cuidar lo que tienes para nunca perderle. Gracias por leer

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Yukihana:_** Siento la falta de capitulo la semana pasada, pero como recompensa el de hoy fue un poco más largo, así con un tema que deseaban saber… el día de hoy es para aquellos lectores fantasmas, me gustaría saber su opinión, por lo que agradecería sus comentarios. De antemano, gracias por el apoyo a los lectores. Nos vemos el lunes, ahora sí sin retraso…

 ** _Se cuidan_**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	31. Los gemelos Uchiha

**Yukihana:** ¡Hola! Les Traigo El Nuevo Capítulo.

 **Naruto no es de mi pertenencia**

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (YH)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Diálogo de los personajes.

~ ~ = ... Flash Back (Recuerdos)

* ... * = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 29 - Te amo -**

* * *

 **.**

 **30.- Los gemelos Uchiha**

-No... Él no te odiaba...-confeso al fin la chica después de un aterrador suspenso.- Él desea conocerte cuando se convirtiera en jounin...

Con calma y en silencio, Sasuke escuchaba todo lo que Karura contaba sobre los deseos de Itachi para cuando se conocieran. Una vez más en esos días, el azabache se sentía morir con cada cosa que Itachi pensaba de él y sus medios hermanos, lo que deseaba contarle de su vida en la villa del remolino, lo que quería que hicieran juntos: viajar, pasear, entrenar o incluso, simplemente cenar en familia. Las dos familias en realidad, ya que entendía que sus padres estaban separados y cada uno con una familia propia, por lo que deseaba que ambas se llevaran bien y convivieran.

Con cada nueva información derramo lagrimas que la Uzumaki fingió no escuchar. Cuando su hija llego a la parte sobre su último cumpleaños, se armó de valor para preguntar algo que posiblemente no tendría respuesta o en tal caso, que no le serian dadas a él. Aun con eso, se atrevió a preguntarle a su hija la parte que Naruto decía no conocer y que su hija había bloqueado...

-¿Que paso el día en que murió? -el saber de aquel día se volvió repentinamente una necesidad.

-E... Eso es…

Karura tartamudeo, cerrando y presionando sus ojos para contener el llanto. Sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. Su sangre hervir por culpa del dolor, la rabia y la culpa. Así como la soledad de saberse sin su otra mitad, sin la persona con la que compartió el vientre de su padre y con la que nació, la que se suponía viviría y estaría para siempre a su lado.

-¿Po... porque pre... preguntas... eso? -tartamudeo nuevamente.- ¿Pa...para que… qui… quieres... saber…? ¡Auch! -termino mordiéndose la lengua.

-Por favor...-pidió.

La reacción de su hija le genero curiosidad, era obvio para él que ella ocultaba algo... dudaba que Naruto le mintiera, pero sentía que Karura tenía las respuestas. La joven mantuvo su rostro hacia abajo, por culpa del fuerte viento que rompió su liga traía el cabello suelto y agradeció que creara una muralla momentánea para impedir que vieran las lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos.

-…Apenas había pasado una semana de la fiesta de nuestro último cumpleaños juntos y nuestros padres repentinamente nos dijeron que viajaríamos a Suna. No era la primera vez que viajábamos repentinamente a otra aldea, principalmente porque ellos son los líderes y en ocasiones tienen asuntos urgentes que necesitan su presencia, esa fue la razón por lo que tampoco preguntamos cuando no nos dieron explicación alguna...-Hablo al fin Karura después de unos minutos de silencio, ya había hablado con su progenitor con anterioridad por lo que no sentía la necesidad de seguir callando lo sucedido.- Todo se tornó extraño dos días después, los notábamos alterados e incluso enojados. Además de que papá había dicho que nos iríamos de inmediato pero llevábamos dos días sin movernos. Al tercer día ellos comenzaron a discutir en la sala sobre el peligro de salir de la aldea y cosas por el estilo... Era la primera vez que los veíamos alzarse la voz. Los mellizos estaban nerviosos y Mito lloraba, por lo que Itachi pensó que era mejor ir a dar un paseo y darles su espacio...-suspiro, intentado concentrase en hablar bien y no sentir.- Nii-san y yo habíamos estado indagando esos días sobre que pasaba, y con ayuda del sharingan descubrimos que días atrás papi había recibido un pergamino donde amenazaban con secuestrar a los hijos del Kazekage...

Sasuke se mantenía quieto en su lugar, hasta el momento era lo que Naruto le había dicho con anterioridad. Lo que le sorprendía un poco, y era algo en lo que no quería pensar por el momento, era que según lo dicho por su hija, Naruto y aquel ojeroso casi nunca peleaban o no al menos como las discusiones que él llego a tener con Sakura en las cuales incluso Shikamaru o Kakashi tuvieron que intervenir.

-¿Con ayuda del sharingan? -pregunto con la única intención de que la joven continuara, se había quedado en silencio.

-...La verdad es que a pesar de haberlo despertado junto con Nii-san, nunca fui buena manejando este poder ocular heredado de tu sangre. Entrenábamos con Yuu pero la verdad es que no había nadie que nos enseñara a usarlo totalmente, y nuestros padres en realidad nunca nos pudieron ayudar con eso... ellos decían que con el tiempo aprenderíamos, que lo que necesitábamos saber lo llevábamos en la sangre.

-Bueno, es verdad que el sharingan se puede perfeccionar por uno mismo...-murmuro Sasuke para sí, deseando a pesar de todo, haber tenido una oportunidad de instruir a sus hijos en la herencia de su familia.

-Al final fue Nii-san quien repentinamente comenzó a enseñarme. Después de que regreso de una misión se volvió en un experto sobre el tema; me mostraba técnicas avanzadas, así como tácticas desconocidas y muchas cosas más...-Karura suspiro, limpiando con una de sus mangas el rastro de su llanto y ocultándola después para que el mayor no viera aquel líquido que se impregno en su ropa.- Todo lo aprendí de Nii-san. Misteriosamente él había adquirido el conocimiento de nuestro _"don"_ como él le llamaba...

-¿Don?

-Él creía que lo era y yo igual. Creíamos que era algo heredado por amor para nuestra protección y la de nuestra familia, así como los mellizos y su defensa absoluta, pero… al final no lo es. -Karura se encogió de hombros, sin levantar el rostro. Siempre ocultándolo.- Aun así, Nii-san era el mejor en los gentsutsu, por lo que engaño a la mano derecha de papi, y fue como nos enteramos de aquel pergamino y de las medidas que estaban tomando para enfrentarlos... Papá quería que fuéramos a Suna para tener más apoyo, pero papi nos quería mantener a todos en Uzushiogakure… pero a la vez estaba de acuerdo con Gaara de llevarnos a otro lugar. No querían que de haber una batalla la aldea saliera perjudicada por los hijos del kazekage y hubiera problemas después por eso mismo, ya que, a quienes buscaban aquellos ninjas renegados eran a los mellizos...

-¿A los pelirrojos? -pregunto Sasuke de manera repentina, cuando hablo con el rubio creyó que eran sus hijos a quienes buscaban.

-Aquel día de la pelea de nuestros padres, Nii-san me pidió que fuera a buscar a Yuu para que nos ayudara a protegerlos mientras él los llevaba a un bosque cercano para distraerlos de lo que pasaba. Creíamos que estarían protegidos dentro de la barrera…-chasqueo la lengua en un gesto de molestia.- Mientras Nii-san y los demás jugaban fueron atacados repentinamente por los rebeldes...

-Alguien les dio acceso...

-Sí. Entraron con ayuda de un traidor de la aldea... Mis hermanos fueron tomados por sorpresa y Nii-san era el único que podía pelear realmente. Los demás apenas eran unos niños... él tenía que defenderlos... Pero Itachi no fue capaz de protegerlos a los tres por sí solo. -Karura suspiro, controlando la ira que le invadía por recordar.- Cuando llegue con Yuu fue tarde. La mayoría se había alejado mucho, llevándose a los mellizos con ellos. Algunos otros aun peleaban con Nii-san que intentaba librarse para seguirlos y algunas invocaciones de los enemigos peleaban con los lobos que protegían a Mito. Nos deshicimos de aquellos que se quedaron, Yoru y otros tres lobos más siguieron el rastro de los enemigos mientras nosotros íbamos en busca de nuestros padres. -apretó con más fuerza sus puños.- A partir de ahí todo fue tan rápido que no entiendo en realidad como paso... al contarles a nuestros padres lo sucedido nos ordenaron quedarnos en la torre del Uzukage siendo custodiados por los Bijuu. Ellos irían a buscar a nuestros hermanos. Nos opusimos y por primera vez Itachi los contradijo, les grito que no nos dejarían atrás y yo lo apoye. Él se sentía responsable, debido a que fue quien sugirió que saliéramos de casa, quien los llevo al bosque y quien no los protegió…

-Eso es…

-Tonto. Lo sé. Pero así era Nii-san cuando algo involucraba a sus hermanos menores, no razonaba. -una sonrisa vacía se instaló en sus labios.- No lo dejaría cargar con eso, yo tampoco había hecho algo por proteger a los mellizos, por lo que juntos nos aferramos en acompañarlos pero al final terminamos noqueados por un golpe...

Sasuke espero paciente cuando su hija se quedó en silencio nuevamente. Intento no pensar en el hecho de que todo el problema que le provoco a su hijo la muerte había comenzado por aquellos pelirrojos, pero la verdad es que aquel pensamiento se instaló en una parte de su mente, por lo que desvió su mirada, centrándola en sus hijos que dormían a su lado. Contrario a aquellos revoltosos mellizos de la arena, sus hijos pelinegros ni se movían al dormir. Karura seguía acariciando a sus hermanos que seguían dormidos en su regazo y murmuraban cosas inentendibles.

-...Cuando abrí los ojos ya estábamos en la oficina de papi con Matatabi y Goku cuidándonos detrás de la puerta. Desperté en silencio a Itachi y escapamos por medio del Hiraishin. Hicimos una desviación a la bodega de armas, nos habían quitado nuestro equipo y si pensábamos ir a ayudar necesitábamos estar equipados. Justo cuando salíamos de ahí nos topamos con Koushiro que le llevaba un pergamino a papi, al vernos iba a gritar para que nos detuvieran por lo que Itachi lo golpeo, lo amarro y lo dejamos encerrado dentro de la bodega. Tome el pergamino y salimos de ahí con ayuda de nuestro jutsu...

 ** _:::: Pov Karura ::::_**

 ** _Flash back_**

 _-Parece que no nos siguen. -sonrió levemente al oír a mi hermano que observa nuestro alrededor._

 _Sonrió con suficiencia, ya que en realidad es obvio que no habrá nadie cerca. Pusimos la marca de este hiraishin en la cima de un árbol justo en el límite de la barrera desde que lo aprendimos, y se mantiene oculto gracias a que el árbol creció bastante. Irónicamente es el que pensamos usar dentro de tres noches cuando nos escapáramos a ver a su amiga de Nii-san._

 _-Entonces empecemos…-Le entrego a Itachi el pergamino que no tarda en leer por medio de nuestro don._

 _Itachi me arroja el rollo mientras vuelve a observar nuestro alrededor con molestia. No entiendo su actitud pero me limito a leer el papel que robamos, posiblemente ahí tenga una respuesta por el comportamiento de mi hermano. Es un rollo de parte del equipo de reconocimiento de la aldea. Conforme leo el documento no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño, si lo que dice aquí es cierto, mis padres fueron a una trampa. Una emboscada, ya que los mellizos están en otra parte._

 _-¿Que haremos?_

 _-No lo sé. -me responde Itachi concentrado en un mapa de la zona.- No creo que debamos confiar en ese papel..._

 _-Pero es de nuestro bando...-le digo sin comprender porque desconfía.- El sello es nuestro._

 _-Lo sé... y eso es lo que me confunde, ¿porque mandarían un pergamino tan importante a través de un aldeano? -me pregunta repentinamente, observándome fijamente.- Lo normal sería enviarlo por medio de alguna invocación... Además, solo notifican un avistamiento de los ninjas que buscamos llevando a nuestros hermanos hacia la zona de los riscos, ¿pero porque no los detuvieron?_

 _-Tal vez eran demasiados..._

 _-¿Y Yoru? Él no se equivocaría al seguir un rastro, él los habría ayudado a pelear. Y no guiaría a nuestros padres mal... Hay algo mal con todo esto. -vuelve la mirada al mapa.- ¿Qué es lo que buscan en realidad y porque nuestros padres se empeñaron en ocultarnos a nosotros?_

 _-El mensaje anterior decía que buscaban a usuarios de un poder hereditario ¿cierto?_

 _-Nosotros también tenemos un poder hereditario. -ambos nos observamos fijamente.- No eran ellos..._

 _-Éramos nosotros a quienes buscaban..._

 _-Es una posibilidad. -me responde con una expresión de estar pensando en algo mas.- U otra posibilidad es que el poder hereditario que desean si sea la defensa absoluta de los mellizos. No muchos saben que no es del todo un poder heredado, sino que es otorgado con el deseo de proteger, usando un jutsu y una gran cantidad de chakra...-lo veo murmurar algunas cosas pero no las comprendo.- También están nuestros padres, son líderes de dos aldeas así que pueden ser los objetivos y todo lo del poder heredado ser una farsa…_

 _Ante nuestras suposiciones siento la necesidad de hacer algo pero me limito a seguirlo a él. Itachi tiene mayor experiencia en misiones de infiltración que yo, ya que me he dedicado solo a viajar con Shin y sigo siendo gennin. Confió en él y sus dudas, pero también el tiempo corre y son nuestros hermanos los que están en peligro._

 _-¿Entonces qué haremos? No podemos dejar una posibilidad al aire, y más si es una pista de nuestros aliados. Todos somos ninjas del remolino, debemos confiar entre nosotros._

 _-Lo sé...-me responde con una sonrisa de lado pero me sorprende al invocar repentinamente a un lobo.- No tenemos tiempo de pensar en que es verdad y que no. -susurra mientras el humo se disipa.- Hola Miska, ¿sabes algo del equipo de Yoru? -le pregunta seriamente_

 _-Lo último fue que estaban guiando a Naruto hacia el grupo que te ataco._

 _El hecho de que Miska ni siquiera me mire un segundo, centrado siempre en mi hermano es algo que en verdad me da curiosidad. ***¿Sera que siempre me ignorara?*** Me doy una palmada en la mejilla para alejar pensamientos innecesarios, no es el momento._

 _-¿Kushina y Yashamaru estaban con ese grupo? -el lobo niega y tengo un mal presentimiento._

 _-No lo sé. El grupo se dividió en dos y usaron bombas de humo para confundir el rastro. -dice Miska bajando su hocico a la altura de Itachi.- Lo siento, les fue imposible seguir el rastro de los mellizos pero no perdieron el rastro de uno de los bandos. El más grande._

 _-¿Es el grupo al que fueron guiados nuestros padres? -el lobo asiente e Itachi me mira. Ha tomado una decisión.- No estoy del todo seguro de esto pero… Miska, necesito que me hagas un favor._

 _-Lo que sea para reparar nuestro fallo...-Nii-san sonríe de lado ante las palabras del lobo y acaricia su pelaje._

 _-Quiero que vayas a buscar a Nozomi, debe estar en camino hacia aquí aunque no sé a qué altura. Cuando la encuentres llévala hacia los riscos_

 ** _*¿Nozomi? Creo que es la chica que quería presentarme...*_** _Miska no pregunta nada sobre la chica y solo sale corriendo hacia el bosque, por lo que asumo que también la conoce de antemano. Siento aún más curiosidad por ella, pero me centro en el hecho de que Nii-san le pidiera que la llevara hacia allá, lo que significa que nosotros seguiremos esta pista y dejaremos a nuestros padres con el otro rastro._

 _-¿Lista? -me dice._

 _-Siempre. -asiento varias veces.- Pero ¿porque?_

 _-Tu misma lo dijiste. -me observa fijamente con una sonrisa de lado.- Es una pista de parte de nuestros aliados, debemos confiar en ellos. Y en caso de equivocarnos, y que los mellizos no estén ahí significara que estarán con nuestros padres, ellos lo conseguirán. Los traerán de vuelta, así como nosotros lo haremos de encontrarlos._

 _Me siento feliz de que Nii-san confié en lo que nos han enseñado nuestros padres, y que lo que yo le decía no lo tomara a juego. Sin decir más nos ponemos en marcha hacia la zona de los riscos, debemos rescatar a nuestros hermanos o en el mejor de los casos, solo asegurarnos de que no están con ese grupo de delincuentes._

 ** _:_**

 _Cuando llegamos a la zona de los riscos intentamos ocultar nuestra presencia pero fuimos descubiertos mientras buscábamos en algunas cuevas a los ninjas enemigos y de inmediato somos atacados. El líder del grupo en cuanto nos vio se regocijo en su dicha al ver nuestro físico, ya que comenzó a reír mientras describía nuestro cabello negro iguales a nuestros ojos._

 _Estamos rodeados por varios ninjas fuertes. Itachi se aleja un poco de mí para tener un mayor rango personal y poder pelear más libremente. Procuro herirlos solamente lo suficiente para dejarlos inconscientes y no puedan moverse durante horas, ya que la intención de Nii-san es llevarlos ante nuestros padres para que sean juzgados. Algunas heridas en los hombros y las piernas por si llegan a despertar en el camino, sin embargo eso no parece detenerlos._

 _Cada vez me veo más acorralada. Sus patadas son más fuertes, apenas puedo bloquearlas para no ser lanzada a una gran distancia de mi hermano y sus puñetazos son cada vez más difíciles de evadir. Por lo que termino usando el sharingan, y aun así me cuesta esquivar todos los ataques. Los muy cobardes me atacan todos a la vez, ya sea con taijutsu o por medio de algún jutsu de gran nivel. Sin darme un segundo para respirar._

 _Corrijo mi primer pensamiento, son demasiados para nosotros dos. Pongo distancia y busco con la mirada a mi hermano, encontrándolo sobre la rama de un árbol a uno metros de mí, su ropa esta rasgada y su respiración esta igual de alterada que la mía. Él voltea a verme y quiero transmitirle mi pensar, siempre hemos compartido las cosas sin necesidad de palabras o gestos siquiera. Somos gemelos después de todo y eso es algo que no cambiara. Somos uno desde el inicio._

 ** _*Es mejor retirarnos mientras podamos. Los mellizos no están aquí...*_**

 _-¿Qué es lo que buscan con nosotros? -Itachi le grita al líder del grupo, deteniendo toda acción de los enemigos._

 ** _*Aquí vamos...*_** _Mientras Nii-san distrae al enemigo que tiene total seguridad de tenernos, busco con la mirada rápidamente una vía de escape. Una ruta que nos permita salir de aquí con los menores daños posibles o al menos un punto ciego que nos permita usar nuestra especialidad._

 _-La sangre Uchiha que corre por sus venas. Deseo aquello de lo que están tan orgullosos y que casi se pierde cuando su clan fue masacrado. Esos ojos especiales que ustedes tienen en estos momentos..._

 _Al escuchar a aquel sujeto no puedo evitar mirarlo, se notaba satisfecho, anhelante de arrebatarnos algo de gran valor. Él y todos los de aquí desean nuestro don. Un escalofrío me recorre por completo, tengo un mal presentimiento pero me niego a dejarme llevar por eso._

 _-¿Por qué justo nosotros, porque no alguien más? -le pregunte._

 _Itachi me miro disimuladamente, supongo que no quería que revelara algo indebido, pero no podía evitar desear saber cómo es que dieron con nosotros. Muy pocos sabían de nuestro "don", no solemos mostrárselo a los demás por petición de nuestro papá. Además de que casi nunca hemos tenido gran necesidad de usarlo más que para misiones junto a nuestros padres o en entrenamientos con Yuu. Incluso los gemelos solo lo han visto contadas veces..._

 _-Intente obtenerlo de otros chiquillos, estuvimos a punto de tenerlos pero fueron ayudados por su padre. -rio con ironía, observándonos fijamente.- Por culpa de aquel sujeto no fuimos capaces de adquirir un poder tan sorprendente…_

 _Ante las palabras de aquel sujeto observe la sonrisa de Itachi, es claro que se alegró al saber que al menos aquellos hermanos que desconocemos son protegidos por nuestro padre. Supongo que no será tan malo cuando conozcamos a Sasuke. Por otra parte, me siento asqueada por culpa de la mirada perversa de aquel sujeto, algo en él me incomoda. No me agrada como se mantiene mirándome fijamente._

 _-Ese sujeto nos dio grandes problemas, además de que sus hijos aún no han desarrollado lo que queremos. Al final quedamos en buenos términos. Nos concedió algo mejor._

 _Me sorprende que los Uchiha aún no hayan despertado el don, deberíamos tener la misma edad. Muevo la cabeza, me he dejado llevar de nuevo por pensamientos innecesarios. Hay que concentrarse en que no es la primera vez que se enfrentan a un usuario y es por ello que saben cómo moverse para evadirnos en ocasiones._

 _Nii-san tiene ahora el ceño fruncido, por lo que al parecer no soy la única que llego a esa deducción al comprobar que nuestras vías de escape son completamente nulas... Nos molestamos más cuando nos relató cómo planearon el secuestrar a nuestros hermanos menores con la única intención de que sirvieran para atraer y alejar la atención de nuestros padres. Habían asustado y atemorizado a nuestros hermanos simplemente por nuestra culpa, así como dañado la relación de nuestros padres._

 _Una enorme marejada de emociones se incrustó en mí cuando comenzó a relatar sobre la ayuda recibida por alguien de la aldea, alguien que nos quería fuera de nuestro hogar. Hemos sido traicionados. Desde el inicio aquel pergamino era falso, una trampa diseñada para atraernos y alejarnos de la protección de nuestros seres queridos. Y lo han logrado._

 _-¿Entonces como quieren que terminemos esto? -pregunto al momento en que movía su cabeza a los lados.- No esperen ayuda, después de todo los Kage´s están intentando recuperar a sus hijos reales, y dudo mucho que su padre de sangre venga a ayudarlos._

 _-Cállate. -es la señal de mi hermano._

 _Fingiendo molestia por su comentario sobre los verdaderos hijos, Itachi y yo lanzamos dos kunai´s que para nuestra desgracia logro esquivar con facilidad, aunque también lo agradezco, el que lo dañaran no hubiera sido beneficioso para nuestra fuga._

 _-Oh, ¿los he molestado? -pregunta burlón.- Pero no digo mentiras, después de todo ustedes no son hijos del kazekage y su esposo. Son hijos bastardos del rubio, ¿cierto? -chasqueo la lengua, en verdad comienza a fastidiarme.- No hay razón por la que el jefe de Suna los quiera, no llevan su sangre, sino la de alguien con el que se metió aquel zorro que tienen por pa…_

 _-¡Papá jamás…!_

 _-¡Karura!_

 _Estaba a punto de lanzarme a atacarlo pero me detengo al escuchar la voz de Itachi. El hacer eso es contra las medidas que hemos tomado, pero en verdad deseo golpearlo. Gaara nos ama a pesar de que no tenemos su sangre, nos ama como si fuéramos sus hijos y eso es lo que somos…_

 _-Je…-aquel tipo nos muestra una sonrisa arrogante.- Pero si incluso su propio y verdadero padre no los quiere, los ha rechazado. -mis ojos se abren e intercambio miradas con Itachi, desconcertados del tono de aquellas palabras.- Oh, cierto, no lo saben… Su padre es quien nos dio su ubicación, fue quien los entrego. El gran Sasuke Uchiha fue quien nos dijo sobre sus hijos bastardos con un Uzumaki._

 _-¿Qué…? -no puedo formular la pregunta debido al shock de tal cosa._

 _-Mientes…-me sorprendo con la intervención de Itachi.- Sasuke ni siquiera sabe que existimos._

 ** _*Cierto. Cierto. Es imposible que eso sea verdad…*_** _Intento convencerme, casi he caído en el juego de este sujeto._

 _-En serio que no miento. Sasuke Uchiha sabe de vosotros y a cambio de dejar a sus hijos en paz, los entrega a ustedes. Los hijos bastardos de un hombre que rompe las reglas de la naturaleza. Un par de gemelos de sangre Uchiha. -nos aseguró con arrogancia, lanzándole a Itachi un pergamino.- Los gemelos Uchiha. Léelo y confírmalo con tu poder._

 _Nii-san dudo el siquiera abrirlo pero termino haciéndolo después de voltear a verme. Sus ojos negros no tardaron en volverse rojos, leyendo aquel documento mientras su rostro reflejaba diferentes emociones pero principalmente el enojo._

 _-¿Nii...?_

 _-Es la letra de papá. -me interrumpió, estrujando el pergamino._

 _-¿Que...?_

 _-Es la letra de papá, y está dirigida a Sasuke. -me dice sin mirarme, cerrando sus ojos.- Le habla de nosotros y de que desea que nos conozca._

 _Siento que algo en mi interior, tal vez es mi corazón, no lo sé... simplemente algo se ha roto... es claro que mi hermano no miente. De ser falsa, con el sharingan hubiera notada algún error en la letra. Además, de que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veo a mi hermano derramar una lagrima de tristeza. Mi visión se vuelve borrosa y noto que yo también estoy llorando. ***¿Porque...? ¿Porque lloro...? Yo... yo...***_

 _-...Yo no quería conocerlo...-acallo mi susurro con una mano, limpiando rápidamente las lágrimas._

 _No es el momento de preocuparme por alguien como Sasuke Uchiha. Poco a poco sin darnos cuenta fuimos rodeados por más ninjas, no es la mejor situación y mí estado mental esta quebrándose. No creo que Itachi esté mejor que yo. Lo único bueno de todo esto, fue que los mellizos estaban en el grupo que seguían nuestros padres. Estarán a salvo._

 _-Esto termina... ¡Ahora!_

 _Al momento en que el líder grita los ninjas que nos rodearon se abalanzaron contra nosotros. Les sonreí de manera arrogante mientras volteo a ver a mi hermano, todo en menos de un segundo. Ambos hacemos los sellos correspondientes y en un abrir de ojos me encuentro varios metros lejos de donde estábamos. Mi respiración esta acelerada pero no puedo quitar mi sonrisa de victoria, hemos salido librados por muy poco. Giro mi rostro a la derecha, observando el tronco de la rama en la que he aparecido, mi kuna se encuentra incrustado ahí._

 _Miro a mi alrededor, buscando a mi hermano. Cuando lanzamos nuestras armas no debió haberse separado tanto la suya. No obstante, me encuentro sola. Itachi no está cerca de mí. Me incorporo completamente sobre la rama con la intención de ir un poco más lejos, tal vez Nii-san lo lanzo con más fuerza que yo... Sin embargo me congelo en mi lugar cuando el silencio del bosque es roto por un grito a mis espaldas..._

 ** _*Nii-san...*_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Contestando RW ..._**

 **Serenidad usagi:** Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por el apoyo y leer. Me hace feliz que te guste.

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Yukihana:** Agradezco el apoyo de sus comentarios y no deseo que lo vean como amenaza ni nada por el estilo, solo es algo que paso la semana pasada...

Una amiga me sugirió que dejara de subir el fic en esta página por la falta de apoyo, y aunque le dije en su momento que no haría tal cosa... Por un momento en verdad lo considere...

Eso es todo, solo quería compartirlo con vosotros...

Nos leemos el próximo lunes.

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	32. Los gemelos Uchiha II

**Yukihana:** ¡Hola! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo de la historia.

 **Naruto no es de mi pertenencia**

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (YH)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Diálogo de los personajes.

~ ~ = ... Flash Back (Recuerdos)

* ... * = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 31 - Los gemelos Uchiha II -**

* * *

 **.**

 _Mi respiración es frenética. Mi energía llego al límite por haber avanzado una gran distancia para alejarnos de los riscos. He usado varias veces el Hiraishin junto con el sharingan en un corto lapso de tiempo, pero eso carece de sentido ante la situación. Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, mi cuerpo tiembla mientras con cuidado retiro el brazo de mi hermano de mis hombros, y lo ayudo a recargarse en el tronco de un árbol._

 _-¡Auch! -se queja._

 _-Lo siento...-saco algunas vendas de mi bolsa y quito parte de su ropa para ver la herida que tiene en el costado._

 _Esta sangrando mucho y no sé qué hacer. En el equipo, es nuestro compañero Shuhei el soporte médico, quien siempre nos ha cuidado y brindado apoyo desde atrás. Nunca vi necesidad de aprender lo básico del ninjutsu médico, ni porque la abuela Tsunade quiso enseñarme. Ahora me arrepiento grandemente. Mi hermano se desangra enfrente de mí y yo no tengo como ayudarlo._

 _-Aaaggh... ¡duele! -se queja cuando hago un poco de presión para detener la hemorragia._

 _-Lo siento... lo siento...-no sé qué más decirle._

 _-No pasa nada... Fue mí..._

 _-Lo siento... Lo siento... En verdad siento haberme ido..._

 _No puedo dejar de culparme. Fue demasiado tarde cuando note que Itachi no había usado el Hiraishin junto conmigo por estar afectado de lo que nos enteramos de nuestro padre biológico. Es mi hermano, mi gemelo y yo no lo note. No note el daño que causo en él saber sobre aquella supuesta traición de quien nos dios parte de la vida._

 _Cuando lo escuche gritar regrese de inmediato, apareciendo a su lado gracias a que habíamos colocado nuestra marca en el contrario desde hace tiempo. Sentí mi sangre helarse cuando lo vi en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre mientras presionaba su costado y gemía de dolor. Escuche los gritos de esos malditos pero no hice caso, solo lo abrace a él y use de nuevo el Hiraishin, apareciendo aún más lejos, terminando con el chakra que tenía._

 _-No fue tu culpa...-me dice levantando mi rostro para que lo mire.- Fue mía... Reaccione tarde... por culpa de lo que dijeron sobre Sasuke... Me altere más de lo que debía y no... No pude reaccionar a tiempo... Cuando... Cuando lo note, estaba rodeado y..._

 _-¿Entonces en verdad él...? -Itachi asiente entendiendo lo que no quería preguntar._

 _-Eso es lo que parece..._

 _-Maldito..._

 _-Hey... Debe haber algo... algo más aquí. -me dijo con dificultad, fue ahí que note una herida en su hombro izquierdo y otra en su muslo.- Papá nunca nos mentiría sobre Sasuke..._

 _-Debemos llegar a la aldea...-poco me importa aquel tema ya._

 _Mi prioridad es detener la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas. Aún estamos lejos de la aldea y no creo encontrar ayuda cerca de aquí. En mi huida use un sello que tenía oculto lejos de la aldea en caso de emergencia._

 _-Karura, no creo que Sasuke haya hecho..._

 _-Tú leíste ese pergamino..._

 _-Sí, pero Sasuke aun..._

 _-¡Eso no importa! -le grite, sorprendiéndole.- Lo siento... Estoy alterada. Re... Resolvamos lo de Sasuke cuando te recuperes. Él no me importa, tu sí._

 _Nii-san iba a mostrarme una sonrisa que seguro tenía la tarea de tranquilizarme, pero la sangre que se acumuló en su boca se lo impidió. Sus manos estaban más frías y yo no tengo energía para transportarnos más allá de unos metros. ***Papá, ayuda...***_

 _-¿Nii... Nii-san...?_

 _-Coff... estoy...-sus ojos se cierran, el miedo me invade por su ataque de tos.- Estoy bien..._

 _-Pero..._

 _No tenía otra opción, tenía que llevarnos más cerca de la aldea, tal vez encontremos alguien que nos ayude. Sé que es absurdo, que no hay nadie en las cercanías de estos bosques pero quiero creer en lo que dicen mis padres: siempre hay esperanza. Alguien podría habernos seguido o acercarse curioso por el ruido de la batalla anterior. Aun con mi cuerpo temblando por el conjunto de todos los sucesos y la falta de fuerza, tome el brazo de Itachi para que se apoyara en mí de nuevo._

 _-¡Karura!_

 _Itachi grita sorprendiéndome, giro rápidamente pero es tarde, un ninja me patea por la espalda y no puedo evadirlo. Cierro los ojos al ser lanzada, golpeándome en varias ocasiones con los troncos de los árboles que caen conmigo a mi paso. Mi cuerpo está muy golpeado y me siento cansada. Mis ojos se niegan a abrirse nuevamente pero los gritos de Itachi me obligan a levantarme. Debo sacarnos de aquí... Con mis sentidos aturdidos apenas puedo enfocar a un ninja de los que nos emboscaron acercándose._

 _-¡Karu…!_

 _Detrás del que viene a enfrentarme se encuentra el líder, corro a su encuentro al ver como se acerca a Itachi que es incapaz de hablar pero el sujeto que me golpeo me impide el paso. Lo enfrento con la poca fuerza que tengo, agradecida de que mi taijutsu por lo menos sea decente debido a que tengo el mejor profesor de pelea sin arma, Shira-sensei. Mis patadas y algunos puños aciertan justo donde quiero pero no surten el efecto que deseo. Poco a poco aquel sujeto bloquea más mis golpes y pierdo el poco avance que logre por tomarlo de sorpresa._

 _-¡Aaaggh!_

 _Mi sangre hierve al oír los gritos de dolor de Itachi al ser pateado por aquel sujeto, el cual se enfoca en la herida de su costado y que es más profunda junto a la del muslo. Escuchar los gritos de mi hermano provocan que la furia se apodere de mí, pero me sorprendo cuando una sombra se interpone en la patada que recibiría nuevamente mi hermano._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Hasta aquí llegaron._

 _No entiendo quién es la chica que defendió a mi hermano pero aprovecho la distracción que creo para saltar y darle una patada en el cuello con todo lo que tenía al sujeto que me impedía avanzar. Cayo inconsciente a unos metros de mí, y corro con mi hermano. Aquella chica ya había mandado a volar al líder en tan solo un segundo y dos patadas. Cuando llego a su lado, ella recarga la cabeza de Itachi sobre su regazo. Intercambio una rápida mirada con ella cuando me arrodillo en el suelo; cabello y ojos negros, opacados por las lágrimas que derrama. De cierta forma siento que la conozco._

 _-Lo siento...-murmura una y otra vez mirando a mi hermano.- Lo siento…_

 _-Es... Está bien... Nozomi. -dice Itachi con esfuerzo, su ropa está completamente ensangrentada._

 _-¿Nozomi?_

 _-Así es... Karura... hermanita, ella... ella es a quien..._

 _-Shhh...-aquella chica coloca una mano en su boca.- No hables. Te cansaras más..._

 _-Sí, Nii-san...-apoyo su petición.- Debes guardar energía para volver. -él me sonríe pero no me gusta el sentimiento de resignación que me brinda ese gesto.- Volvamos a casa, Nii-san... Miska podrá llevarte... -busco con la mirada al jefe lobo pero no lo veo y recuerdo que tampoco lo vi llegar con Nozomi.- Papá y la abuela Tsunade... ellos te ayudaran... Se... Sera como... como con Yuu..._

 _-Miska no está...-lo dicho por aquella chica interrumpe mi búsqueda.- Cuando estábamos por llegar, el chakra con el que fue invocado se perdió..._

 _-Entonces nosotras llevaremos a Nii-san..._

 _-Karura... está bien...-me dice Itachi._

 _Lo ignoro e intento levantarme para luego ayudarlo a él e ir a casa por ayuda o por algún médico, sin embargo Nii-san me lo impide al tomar mis manos entre las suyas. Sin fuerza pero me mantiene ahí, viéndolo sangrar y sin que pueda hacer algo... aun así... aun así él mantiene una sonrisa._

 _-¡Ayúdalo por favor! -le grito a ella, pero solo niega con la cabeza._

 _-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada. -me responde, dejando que las lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos._

 _-Está bien...-Itachi atrae mi atención al apretar levemente mi mano.- Lo... lo siento hermanita... creo... creo que no podré llegar a la aldea…_

 _-No, no, no... ¿Qué estás diciendo, Nii-san...? -las lágrimas opacaban mi visión, no podía creer que no pudiera hacer nada.- Nii-san..._

 _Mis manos tiemblan y mi cuerpo se niega a hacer otra cosa que sostener el cuerpo de mi hermano, que poco a poco va perdiendo su vida..._

 _-Si... siento haberte... involucrado en esto... y... y no poder ayudarte a salir...-la sangre en su boca impide que la voz de Nii-san se escuche bien._

 _-Basta Itachi. Yo fui quien nos involucró… Si, si hubiéramos ido con papá...-suelto el débil agarre de Itachi en mi mano.- No hables, iremos a casa...-Intento ponerme en pie pero me es difícil hacerlo por mi cuenta, mis piernas no me responden.- ¿Que...? No. No. Esto no está pasando. -Estoy agotada por completo, aun así me niego a rendirme aquí._

 _-Karu..._

 _Los ojos de Itachi pierden su brillo y su voz se vuelve un leve murmullo. La mano de Nii-san perdió toda fuerza de agarre. Mi llanto no se detiene, al igual que los sollozos y las disculpas que da Nozomi mientras aún mantiene en su regazo a mi hermano pero que soy incapaz de entender. Mi sentido de la audición lo he perdido. Todo sucede en cámara lenta pero no hay sonido. Al fin logro mi objetivo de levantarme al ayudarme con el árbol cercano pero soy sujetada por la espalda por otro asqueroso ninja._

 _-Sí que nos dieron pelea a pesar de ser unos mocosos..._

 _No hay sonido para mí, solo su asqueroso aliento en mi oreja. A pesar de que los hemos golpeado estos sujetos siguen de pie._

 _-Malditos. -Veo como Nozomi tarda en levantarse debido a su posición._

 _-Se nota que tienen buenos genes..._

 _-Suéltame...-no sé si he logrado decirlo o solo pensarlo._

 _Forcejeo pero mi energía está al límite. Soy golpeada en el estómago, dejándome sin aire y tirada en el suelo. Un sabor metálico se adueña de mi boca. Es mi límite._

 _-No la golpees en el vientre. -cómo puedo identifico al líder, quien apenas se mantiene en pie gracias a un árbol cercano. Nozomi sí que lo había golpeado fuerte.- Una mujer nos será más útil que el niñato, y de hecho ahora son dos mujeres...-ríe, y veo enfrente de mí los pies de Nozomi, ***¿acaso intenta protegerme?***_

 _-¿Que estás haciendo? -ella se enfrenta a esos sujetos pero yo deseo que haga algo mas.- Llévate a Nii-san de aquí..._

 _-Lo siento Karura, no puedo hacer eso..._

 _-Llévate a Nii-san de aquí...-repito dudando de si al menos puedo hablar._

 _Me niego a considerar lo que significa que ella este de pie y la frialdad que sentí al soltar la mano de Nii-san. Me niego a creer que él… que mi hermano este…_

 _-¡Entiéndelo! -me grita y esta vez al menos logro leer el movimiento de sus labios.- Es demasiado tarde. Itachi... Itachi está... Al menos protegeré lo que es importante para él._

 _Me niego a escucharla, no obstante ella no es capaz de decirlo. Giro mi cabeza como puedo para observar hacia Itachi. Le llamo pero no me responde, mis gritos se volvieron inentendibles por culpa del llanto y el dolor. Mis sentidos se pierden. Me veo envuelta en la obscuridad y el frio. Mi mente se nubla con un solo deseo: masacrar hasta la muerte a estos sujetos._

 _Reducirlos a cenizas sin que quede algún rastro de la existencia de aquellos seres que me han arrebatado mi vida..._

 _Un sentimiento y una sensación nueva, extraña y peligrosa me invade por completo. Todo se pierde en un vacío... En una obscuridad que desconozco pero que me brinda seguridad... protección. Que me aleja del dolor mental porque el físico poco importa ahora. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia escucho la voz de Nozomi._

 ** _~Fin del flash back~_**

 ** _._**

Permanecieron en silencio, permitiéndole a la chica llorar el dolor de revivir aquello que ocultaba de muchas personas. Sasuke había querido interrumpir a mitad del relato -al escuchar sobre lo del pergamino para defenderse- pero Karura se lo impidió, le dijo que no quería que le interrumpiera o se negaría a contar lo demás. Conforme la menor contaba lo sucedido aquel fatídico día, no soporto permanecer en su lugar, por lo que con cuidado acomodo en una esquina a sus hijos juntos -para evitar que resintieran el frio del lugar- y se levantó para caminar por el poco espacio que tenía en aquel refugio.

Golpeo la pared del lugar, sintiendo sus emociones consumirlo. Ahora entendía de donde provenía el odio de su hija y no se sentía capaz de reprocharle algo, si él hubiera estado desde el inicio con ellos todo aquello nunca hubiera sucedido. Si él no hubiera lastimado a Naruto hasta el punto de alejarlo de su vida, sus hijos jamás habrían sido engañados y lastimados, viviendo aquella tragedia que provoco la muerte de uno. Quería negarle que él tuviera conocimiento de ellos antes de siquiera verla en Suna pero las palabras se negaban a salir; frustrado por no haber hecho nada para ayudar a su hijo, furioso con esos asesinos a quienes no podía hacer pagar y dolido de la pérdida de su hijo, a quien nunca podría oír o ver y murió pensando lo peor de él.

Lleno de emociones dolorosas se dedicó a golpear la pared en varias ocasiones, no encontraba momentáneamente otra manera de desahogar su dolor. Una vez sintió que podría articular palabras sin sentir que se ahogaba, se acomodó nuevamente enfrente de Karura pero dejando a los pequeños Uchiha a un lado, no sabiendo como reaccionaria ante lo que hablaría con su hija mayor ya que aún faltaba parte de aquel día.

Por tener el rostro agachado no podía verlo, pero Karura intuía que Sasuke la miraba fijamente esperando que continuara. Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de hablar, encontrando la calma al ver como sus hermanos se removían en su lugar. Al menos aun tenía a sus demás hermanos. No estaba del todo sola. Agradecía internamente que ambos mellizos fueran de sueño profundo como su rubio padre; no era, ni seria su deseo que los mellizos escucharan todo lo que había contado a Sasuke.

-En realidad no tengo la menor idea de que paso después. -hablo con un tono neutral.- Al comprender que Itachi había muerto, fue cuando desperté el _"susanoo"_ y mate a los ninjas que aun andaban cerca mientras estaba en shock por ello...

Se mantuvo unos segundos callada, meditando adecuadamente lo que le contaría a Sasuke durante su relato, había omitido muy bien la apariencia de Nozomi y la hizo pasar como una simple ninja de bajo rango que era amiga de Itachi, todo por petición de su padre rubio, que le había dicho que la existencia de ella y su madre era un secreto que solo ellas podían revelar o callar.

-...Después de eso tengo entendido que mis padres llegaron al encontrarnos por medio del modo sabio; habían logrado rescatar a los mellizos con éxito a pesar de la mala condición de papi...

-¿Mala condición?

-Después de un embarazo papi necesita al menos tres años para comenzar a reponer poco a poco el chakra de su cuerpo, pero en aquel momento, Mito apenas tenía escasos dos años de haber nacido... Es por ello que tardaron en encontrarnos, nos habíamos alejado demasiado de la aldea y ni siquiera habíamos dejado alguna pista de nuestra ubicación. En fin. Cuando llegaron con nosotros, yo estaba causando un caos con esa técnica e incluso intente matar a papá cuando se acercó a mí, con ayuda de su arena me sujeto y saco del esqueleto en un descuido. Desperté un mes después en el hospital con mis padres y mis hermanos llorando junto a mí, además de que olvide por un tiempo todo lo referente a mi vida.

Sasuke se mantuvo observando a su hija, dudando si hablar al sentir su garganta seca, pero era un Uchiha, por lo que se obligó a pronunciar lo más importante que sentía que debía aclarar a la menor.

-Yo... yo no sabía nada de ustedes... Nunca tuve en mis manos aquel pergamino... de... de haberlo sabido...

-No tienes que aclarar eso... Ya no hay necesidad...

-Pero...

-Lo sé... Lo he sabido desde que recordé que perdí a mi hermano...-lo interrumpió.- Papi me aclaro que aquel pergamino si lo escribió pero que nunca te lo envió. Lo escribió el día que nos contó la verdad pensando que le pediríamos en el mismo momento conocerte. -se encogió de hombros.- Mi insistencia por saber sobre ti le dio la idea de preparar aquel documento de antemano para enviártelo cuanto antes, al final ni Itachi ni yo le pedimos verte, por lo que lo guardo en algún lugar.

-¿Entonces como...?

-Así como el pergamino que robamos Itachi y yo aquel día; aquel documento fue robado de la oficina de papi por el traidor para tendernos una trampa. Lo entrego a esos ninjas, les conto sobre nosotros y nuestra sangre Uchiha. Desde el inicio nuestra vida fue lo que menos importaba... so... solo querían estos ojos...

-¿Quién es el traidor y donde esta? -pregunto Sasuke ejerciendo fuerza en su puños y enterrándose las uñas para contener su furia.

-Koushiro. -Sasuke miro a su hija, recordando aquel nombre del relato.- Uno de los pocos aldeanos a los que se les permitió residir en la aldea a pesar de no poseer sangre Uzumaki. Tengo entendido que cuando papi y Kurama llegaron a vivir a la aldea por su embarazo, él ya vivía ahí con su esposa que si era Uzumaki de sangre y su hijo, además de que era uno de los cuatro líderes de la aldea antes de que papi se volviera el Uzukage.

-¿Cuatro líderes? -pregunto Sasuke, solo para confirmar su suposición.

-Era el sistema que usaban antes para manejar la aldea; cuatro aldeanos con madera de _"lideres"_ eran quienes tomaban las decisiones, pero cuando comenzó a progresar rápidamente la aldea, los aldeanos y Shin decidieron que papi tomara el cargo del único líder debido a su gran capacidad para el puesto y sus amistades con otras aldeas. No sé cómo llegaron a un acuerdo, pero de los cuatro, Koushiro fue el único que siempre se mostró inconforme de que un recién llegado liderada y de que nosotros viviéramos ahí. Llego a ofendernos en muchas ocasiones, pero los Bijuu siempre nos defendían si nuestros padres no estaban cerca. Nadie en realidad lo tomo en serio, creíamos que era una persona que solo hablaba... pero... nos equivocamos. Él planeo todo aquello para destruir a papi y así quedarse de nuevo con el poder.

-¿Que paso con él?

-Con certeza no lo sé. Mientras recuperaba mis recuerdos llegue a la conclusión de que él era el traidor, pero para entonces ya no residía en la aldea. -Sasuke chasqueo la lengua.- Nunca me atreví a decirles a mis padres debido a que estaban devastados; papá dejo el liderazgo de Suna en manos del tío Kankuro por casi un año y papi duro dos años sin prestar atención a la aldea, la abuela Tsunade se hizo cargo en aquel entonces, por eso vive con nosotros y el abuelito Iruka velo por él. Al único que le revele mi sospecha fue a Kurama pero él me dijo que ya lo sabían, que mis padres lo descubrieron mientras estaba sumergida en mi sueño, y también que mis padres le dieron un juicio justo por sus acciones. Seria encerrado en la cárcel de mayor seguridad en la aldea de la roca, la tía Kuro personalmente se encargaría de velar que no tuviera paz... Pero mientras era transportado a la prisión, logro escapar... Nunca fue encontrado y su búsqueda quedo en el olvido...

-¿Cómo es que Naruto permitió eso? -exclamo furioso el azabache.- Ese maldito merecía la muerte de inme...

-Porque papi no quería repetir la cadena de odio. -interrumpió Karura de manera seria.- Si él mataba a ese bastardo por lo sucedido con Itachi, ¿que aseguraba que su familia nos perdonara a nosotros sin buscar venganza?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio. Aunque su hija y Naruto en parte tenían razón en sus acciones, no podía evitar desear matar con sus propias manos a aquel que causo la muerte de su hijo, aquel que por ambición destruyo una vida. Él nunca lo perdonaría, y se encargaría personalmente hacerlo pagar.

-¿Cómo es?

-No hay necesidad de que lo busques, jamás lo encontrarías. -respondió tranquilamente, intuyendo las intenciones del azabache al hacer esa pregunta.

-Eso no lo sabemos...

-No lo encontraras porque está muerto.

-¿Tu...?

-No. Ya te lo dije, yo desperté un mes después de que él desapareciera. Para entonces, no sé sabía nada de él y yo no tenía memoria.

-Entonces solo es una su poción y aun puede estar en algún lugar...

Karura mordió su labio inferior al debatirse si contestar o no, Sasuke seguramente le haría un escándalo a sus padres sobre buscar a ese bastardo, por lo que termino decidiendo contarle lo que intuía.

-Te diré algo pero mis padres no deben saberlo, nadie de hecho. Prométemelo

-¿Qué es? -Karura aguardo en silencio.- Esta bien, lo prometo.

-Oficialmente Koushiro huyo, pero yo no lo creo. -revelo.- No tengo pruebas, pero por la forma en que Kurama me aseguro que todo había quedado atrás… siento que los Bijuu hicieron algo. Él me dijo que ya no había nada de qué preocuparme y que todo había quedado saldado con su _"huida"..._ Es por eso que aquel sujeto está muerto para todos.

-¿Entonces ellos?

-No lo sé. Les he preguntado en dos ocasiones pero evaden el tema. Cualquiera de ellos. Ni siquiera Isobu que es el más tranquilo y honesto me dice algo, solo me sonríe y revuelve el cabello, diciendo que Itachi estaría orgulloso de mis padres y de mí por no tomar acciones contra su asesino.

Karura no pudo reprimir un bostezo, ya era tarde y estaba agotada. Sasuke al notarlo le dijo que durmiera, que debía descansar después de aquel día tan agotador. Aunque se encontraba cansado, dudaba poder dormir al saber lo sucedido el día que falleció su hijo, por lo que prometió despertarla en cuanto saliera el sol y no tuviera que permanecer más tiempo en su presencia. No le obligaría a verlo. Karura sonrió levemente por ello, se sentía más libre ahora que se había librado de aquel secreto que guardaba y el hecho de que Sasuke parecía genuinamente consternado por eso, le aliviaba un poco. **_*Tal vez si es un poco humano...*_** Volvió a bostezar y se acomodó mejor en su lugar.

-¡Ah, casi lo olvido!

-¿Qué cosa?

-No puedes contarle nada de esto a nadie. Muy pocos saben sobre lo que paso aquel día con los mellizos... y mucho menos puedes culparlos o mencionarles esto a Yashamaru y Kushina, ya que ellos no lo saben...

-Ellos estaban ahí...

-Pero su memoria fue modificada con el sharingan...-le aclaro.- Piensan que aquellos ninjas eran secuestradores de niños y por eso fueron atacados. Itachi los defendió hasta que llegamos Yuu y yo pero ellos se desmayaron. Despertaron en el hospital y mis padres les dijeron que Itachi falleció en una misión de rescate que e nos asignó; rescatar a otros niños de aldeas cercanas que fueron secuestrados por esos ninjas.

-¿Porque mentirles?

-En algún momento sabrán la verdad, pero mientras tanto… _a veces una mentira es más dulce que la realidad..._

Con aquel susurro Karura se dejó vencer por el sueño, hundiéndose en el recuerdo que no le contó a Sasuke.

 ** _…._**

 _-¿Qué? -Nozomi retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de Karura, quien repentinamente se había puesto de pie rodeada de un aura que estremeció a los presentes.- ¿Karura?_

 _La pequeña Uzumaki se encontraba en un estado de ausencia, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de sangre. Nozomi observo a su alrededor, varios ninjas las habían rodeado de nuevo. Cuando un desgarrador grito broto de la garganta de la menor a la par que se abrazaba a si misma debido al gran dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, Nozomi alcanzo a pasar a su lado y tomar el cuerpo inerte de Itachi para alejarse de lo que estuviera a punto de pasar, porque lo sabía, sabía que era algo que no podía ser bueno._

 _Detuvo su huida a varios metros de distancia al considerar que estarían a salvo, deposito el cuerpo de su mejor amigo sobre el césped, escondido entre unos arbustos, justo a tiempo para poder cubrirse el rostro con las manos para protegerse del fuerte viento y algunas ramas que fueron arrojadas en su dirección. Al abrir los ojos, vio algunos árboles ser derribados, escucho gritos a la lejanía y cuerpos ensangrentados ser lanzados. Escalo el árbol cercano a ella, observando con terror lo que sucedía._

 _-¿Y ahora como se supone que la detenga? -se preguntó a sí misma, admiro con temor el gran esqueleto que se había formado alrededor del cuerpo de la gemela._

 _Observo como aquel gran ser destruía todo a su paso, mientras que Karura se mantenía en el centro en posición fetal. Conocía la técnica perteneciente a la sangre Uchiha, Susanoo, y las consecuencias para el cuerpo del médium. Era claro que Karura había realizado aquella técnica de manera inconsciente, cegada por el dolor de la pérdida de su gemelo por lo que no podría controlarla. Enterró las uñas en su palma debido a la gran fuerza que ejercía en su puño, no podía encontrar una manera de detenerla, su mente se encontraba llena de sentimientos y emociones._

 _Se debatió entre si estaba bien detenerla a la fuerza o dejarla seguir destruyendo a aquellos ninjas que causaron una muerte, por primera vez quería dejar que su lado sanguíneo vengativo dominara, quería dejar que Karura tomara algo a cambio de lo que ambas perdieron y no interceder por esos enemigos, sin embargo, el grito de Karura le indico lo que más temía. Esa técnica la lastimaba a ella también. Chasqueo la lengua y realizo una técnica de tierra para cubrir el cuerpo de Itachi. No dejaría que algo más lo dañara._

 _Se acercó a través de los árboles que aún se mantenían firmes ante la destrucción del espíritu protector de Karura, y noto que ya no había ningún enemigo en pie, todos habían sido lanzados y destrozados alrededor... la chica los había aniquilado por completo pero la mente de la menor seguramente seguía sumergida en un caos y eso era lo que provocaba que el espíritu siguiera destruyendo todo a su alrededor._

 _Tomo algunas armas ninjas incrustadas en el árbol en que se encontraba con la intención de medir con ellas el tiempo de respuesta de aquella técnica, se lanzó hacia Karura antes de que la formación completa del Susanoo se llevara a cabo, porque sabía que una vez que la técnica fuera completada estaría fuera de su alcance el siquiera poder enfrentarse a él. Esquivo con gran esfuerzo y por muy pocos segundos las manos del esqueleto que la enfrento en cuanto quiso acercarse, lanzo las armas pero como espero desde el inicio, las armas fueron inútiles. Karura era protegida sin la necesidad de que las manos huesudas se movieran, bastaba con el tórax que rodeaba a la chica._

 _Intento un nuevo ataque con el "Suiton: Suiryuudan" (elemento agua: Dragón acuático) que sabía sería imposible que siquiera pudiera crear una abertura en la defensa, pero al menos al chocar contra las costillas se crearía una cortina de vapor que utilizo para ocultarse al momento en que intentaba atravesar la defensa y tocar directamente a Karura con la esperanza de poder sacarla del centro de espíritu, pero lo único que consiguió fue quemaduras en sus manos. Saltando de rama en rama o incluso en el suelo, esquivo los constantes ataques de los huesudos brazos en varias ocasiones. Lo rodeo y busco algún punto ciego, no obstante, no encontró nada en aquella defensa. Chasqueo la lengua más que frustrada, ¿y ahora como rescataba a Karura de su propia técnica?_

 _Nunca se había enfrentado a algo semejante y de los únicos de los que tenía conocimiento que pudieran ayudarla eran_ ; _Sasuke Uchiha, siendo descartado ante la situación, y el segundo seria el kazekage Gaara, quien había logrado sacar a Madara durante la guerra de aquella defensa... ¡Eso era! ¡El Kazekage! Su pequeño momento de esperanza, se destruyó al recapacitar en que por mucho que los líderes de las aldeas notaran el desastre, tardarían en llegar. Y tiempo era lo único que no tenía. Karura cada vez se notaba más adolorida e incluso su piel comenzaba a quemarse. Por estar distraída en sus pensamientos, fue demasiado tarde su reacción ante el ataque del susanoo, siendo lanzada al aire y durante la caída, golpeada._

 _Mientras su estómago se contraía, por un segundo cruzo miradas con Karura, notando también la sangre que salía como si fueran lágrimas en los ojos contrarios. Cayó como roca al suelo, con todo su cuerpo adolorido. Probablemente se habría fracturado algunos huesos pero aun con todo lo adolorida que se sentía, se levantó. No permitiría que aquella chica saliera más lastimada de lo que ya estaba. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente con el rostro oculto con su cabello, le mostraría a la pequeña Uzumaki que no era la única que tenía un as bajo la manga. La ayudaría, por Itachi lo haría._

 _-Lo siento Karura-san, pero esto terminara aquí...-murmuro alzando su rostro y mostrando el cambio de color en su mirada._

 _De negro a rojo. *****_ **_Karura e Itachi, no son los únicos Uchiha de los que desconoce Sasuke…*_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Serenity Usagi:** Me alegra que te guste. Sobre dejar la historia solo fue algo que me sugirió una amiga, no es que en verdad lo valla a ser. No te preocupes. Gracias por leer.

 **Meka6489:** Hola~ Antes que todo gracias por tu comentario; sobre dejar la historia solo fue una anécdota o algo que me sugirió una amiga, no es que en verdad lo valla a ser. No te preocupes. Me alegro que te gustara. El amor de Gaara y Naru es el que me parece mas unido o mas meloso de todas las parejas de Naruto. Jajajaja... Es un alivio saber que te gusto el lemon, en ocaciones me preocupa escribirlo mal o que no guste. Oh! eres mayor que yo. Ademas de que yo tengo la edad para escribir ese tipo de escenas, jajajaja XD Respuesta 1.- El traidor salio en el nuevo cap... Respuesta 2.-La carta es de Naru para Sasuke, perdón si me fallo explicarlo. Gaara adora a los gemelos desde antes de nacer, seria imposible que los traicione... dos capítulos por semana? No creo poder con el ritmo, de hecho "Aprecia" es semanal debido a que es el fic con menor hojas q escribo; "Bund" y "Arrepentimientos" son mas largos porque son actualizaciones mas lejanas. No te preocupes por el rw anterior, solo te agradezco que lo mandaras... Me hace feliz que te guste y te prometo terminarla. Los comentarios en si me gusta recibirlos porque me hacen saber que gusta y mas adelante cuando termine la historia puedo subir otras con confianza de que serán leídas. Jajajaja... Ino me gusta tipo mimosa, creo q se nota en el fic... XD Te cuidas~ Bye~

 **jennitanime:** Me alegro que te guste especialmente la pelea, no soy buena escribiendo peleas. Gracias por leer.

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Yukihana:** Bueno, creo que he retomado un poco del paso de actualización de "Aprecia"... aunque Bund aun me cuesta… espero hallarlo pronto. Espero que el capítulo de esta semana haya sido de su gusto… Tengo una pregunta para vosotros, independientemente de si ya tengo el final de la historia, ¿ustedes quisieran que Karura perdone a Sasuke?... háganme saber su opinión sobre eso…

Como siempre, los comentarios son bienvenidos.

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	33. Nozomi Uchiha

**Yukihana:** ¡Hola! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo de la historia.

 **Naruto no es de mi pertenencia**

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (YH)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Diálogo de los personajes.

~ ~ = ... Flash Back (Recuerdos)

* ... * = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 32 - Nozomi Uchiha -**

* * *

 **.**

 _Parpadeo varias veces antes de poder acostumbrarse a la luz; cuando pudo enfocar su alrededor, e vio en un lugar completamente blanco, un lugar carente de cualquier objeto o ancha de otro color. No parecía un cuarto, debido a que no estaba encerrada; asemejaba más a un desierto, donde la arena y el cielo tenían aquel color por igual._

 _-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto a si misma ya que no había nadie más ahí- ¡¿Itachi?! ¡¿Nii-san?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –comento a gritar._

 _Las lágrimas descendían sin detenerse de sus ojos mientras recordaba la reciente pelea. Tan sumergida se encontraba en su pena que ni siquiera había reparado en que su ropa no presentaba daño alguno, así como su rostro y manos no tenían ninguna herida._

 _-No está aquí..._

 _Karura detuvo sus gritos al oír una voz a su espada, girando para encarar a su compañía._

 _-Nozomi, ¿cierto? –La mayor asintió- ¿Dónde está Itachi? En su condición no podrá defenderse…_

 _-Karura…_

 _-Nosotras debemos… -la Uzumaki seguía su parloteo, ignorando a la contraria- …ayudarlo. E seguro…_

 _-Karura, escúchame por favor…_

 _-Debemos hallarlo. Dime dónde estamos y como llegaremos con Itachi, él debe estar preocupado…_

 _-Karura, Itachi no está aquí…_

 _-Eso ya lo sé. De lo contrario no estaría pre…_

 _-Itachi está muerto_

 _Nozomi estaba al tanto de que tal vez fue cruel al decirlo tan directamente, pero Karura no parecía querer hacerle caso, negándose a la realidad de la situación._

 _-¿Qué… que estás diciendo? –Tartamudeo- Es… es verdad que Nii-san está herido, pero… pero él no… el no…_

 _-Debes aceptarlo –Nozomi mantenía un rostro serio, no permitiéndose demostrar su propio dolor- Itachi está muerto._

 _-No… ¡No! – Karura comenzó a negar mientras lloraba._

 _Corrió de un lado a otro buscando una salida. Se detuvo y dejo caer de rodillas, derrotada al no hallarla. Lloro a gritos su dolor, aunque se negaba a creerlo, sabía que Nozomi decía la verdad. Lo sabía y por eso dolía._

 _Perdió la noción del tiempo en que estuvo de ese modo. En algún punto las lágrimas habían dejado de salir, los gritos se volvieron sollozos y al final gemidos; su tembloroso cuerpo se entumió; y la poca energía que había recuperado al llegar a ese blanquizco sitio se esfumaron. Bien podría haber permanecido un día, semanas o incluso un mes, que fue lo le pareció haber estado ahí._

 _¿En verdad había paso u mes desde la muerte de su gemelo? El dolor seguía presente, pero su cuerpo se negaba a expresarlo más. La culpa nunca se alejó, no había protegido a su hermano. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte, ni mucho menos fue lo suficiente capaz de evitar todo aquello. Si tan solo no hubiera convencido a su hermano sobre confiar en aquel pergamino, sino hubiera insistido en saber de Sasuke. ***Sasuke Uchiha…*** Él era el responsable de todo aquello. Los había vendido, sacrificado a cambio de sus hijos de Konoha…_

 _Por culpa de aquel hombre, incluso habían sido lastimados sus padres y los mellizos… ***Los mellizos…*** Se levantó de golpe, mareándose un poco. Tenía que apresurarse y saber que había sucedido con su familia. Se puso de pie, realizando el Hiraishin pero nada pasó, seguía en el mismo lugar._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-¿A dónde piensas ir?_

 _Karura volteo hacia atrás, encontrándose con la única compañía que había tenido desde el inicio, aunque se había desaparecido mientras ella lloraba._

 _-Tengo que ver a mis hermanos y padres, para asegurarme de que están bien.-respondió la Uzumaki- y… y decirles lo que sucedió con… para… para contarles lo que paso._

 _-Eres tal cual Itachi te describió; alguien de carácter fuerte que se repondrá de las tragedias por los demás._

 _Ambas chicas se mantuvieron en silencio, observándose fijamente, siendo la menor quien rompieron aquel ambiente._

 _-Etto… Nozomi ¿cierto?_

 _-Sí. Así es._

 _-Exactamente ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso el día que murió… que paso aquel día? ¿Y cuánto ha pasado de ello? –Preguntaba la menor de manera consecutiva- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Y exactamente como salgo?_

 _Nozomi rio, extrañando a Karura que frunció el ceño, no sentía que fuera momento para divertirse._

 _-¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

 _-No… perdón. Es solo que te pareces mucho al señor Naruto. –respondió la mayor controlando su risa._

 _-¿Conoces a mi papi?_

 _-Sí. De hecho conozco a toda tu familia._

 _-¿Quién exactamente eres? –cuestiono Karura con el ceño fruncido, buscando en su bolsa de arma un kunai._

 _Nozomi abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, parecía que el decir que conocía a su familia no le dio la confianza de la menor como espero. Noto que la Uzumaki estaba alerta, pendiente de todo sus movimientos desde que reparo en su aspecto. ¿Tenía algo diferente a lo usual? Se examinó ella misma pero solo portaba lo mismo que siempre, un traje de batalla bastante sencillo._

 _-¿Eres un Uchiha?_

 _Parpadeo un par de veces; así que ahí era donde radicaba el problema. Se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto, con una sonrisa tranquila. No podía negar lo que era obvio, pero no entendía a porque la mirada llena de rencor que la contraria le dedicaba._

 _-Así es. No poto el apellido por ciertas razones. Pero yo también soy una Uchiha._

 _¡Ups! Gran error haber contestado de forma tan despreocupada o tal vez había sido el simple hecho de haberlo aceptado o que enfureció a la menor. Nunca se esperó ser amenazada ni vista con odio en su estado más puro. Los ojos de la Uzumaki habían cambia a un rojo brillante en solo un instante, provocándole cierto temor que se negó a demostrar._

 _Karura se había movido tan rápido, que no pudo ni reaccionar. En un solo pestañe, se encontró a si misma con un arma filosa a milímetro de su garganta y el rostro de la Uzumaki muy cerca del suyo._

 _-¿Piensas matarme por no haber salvado a Itachi? –le pregunto manteniendo indiferente a la situación._

 _-No.-contesto con dificultad, su garganta ardía- De hacerlo por esa razón, yo debería ser la primera. Yo… yo no pude ayudarlo…_

 _-¡Oh! ¿Entonces es por ser Uchiha?_

 _Karura ejerció más fuerza en el agarre del kunai, presionándolo contra el cuello de Nozomi a punto de cortarlo. La mayor mantuvo su rostro sin ninguna expresión, sin embargo, por dentro se encontraba gritando mientras se jalaba el cabello de forma desesperada corriendo de aquí para allá. Nada digno de una Uchiha, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Ella temía por su vida._

 _-Entonces, ¿es por ser Uchiha? –interrogo del mismo modo Nozomi, sintiéndose mayor presión en su cuello._

 _Karura se mantuvo en silencio, intentando mantener el contacto visual y percibir algún peligro en la mayor, pero solo encontró reflejada la determinación de Nozomi._

 _-¡Demonios! –grito la Uzumaki._

 _Se separó de Nozomi y arrojo lejos su arma. No podía hacerlo, no cuando su mirada le transmitía compresión como los ojo azules de su papi. Se sentó lejos de la mayor, incapaz de seguir con sus planes. No podía hacerle nada por ser Uchiha, después de todo, ella también portaba esa sangre._

 _¡Eso era! Ahora entendía porque sintió tantos deseos de matar a Nozomi sin razón, veía en la Uchiha mayor lo que más odiaba. Los mismos rasgos físicos que tenía; pelo y ojos negro, piel blanca y tan horrible maldición que portaban._

 _Nozomi era una Uchiha, y ella también. Portar esa sangre no era un don, sino una maldición que atraía muerte y odio, igual que traición._

 _Sasuke traiciono a s aldea, amigos pero sobre todo, traiciono a Naruto, y ahora, los traicionaba a ellos, a sus hijos. Y todo lo había hecho por los "Uchiha"._

 _Pues bien. ¡Malditos fueran! Ella renegaría de todo eso._

 _Ella era una Uzumaki; alguien que velaría por su aldea, sus amigos y sobre todo, protegería sus padres y sus hermanos… y posiblemente de su familia futura. Ella no haría nada como lo hicieron sus antepasados, no pondría su apellido y su sangre sobre la otra persona._

 _-Yo no seré como Sasuke…_

 _-¿Odias a Sasuke?_

 _Karura dirigió su atención a Nozomi, sonrojándose al darse cuenta que había dicho su pensamiento en voz alta [de nuevo]. No contesto y prefirió girar el rostro para ocultar su vergüenza._

 _-¿Qué si lo hago? –Pregunto al sentir como la mayor se ponía de pie- ¿Eres su hija?_

 _-No.-aclaro Nozomi con una sonrisa, dudaba que los hijos de amable rubio Uzumaki pudieran sentir odio hacia alguien._

 _-¿Pero entonces como es que eres…?_

 _-Empecemos de nuevo.-pidió la mayor- Mi nombre es Nozomi. Mi familia vive bajo el apellido de la tsuchikage, pero en realidad soy una Uchiha. Mi padre era Itachi Uchiha, el asesino del clan. Y a diferencia de ti y tu hermano, yo soy una Uchiha de sangre pura._

 _Karura abrió los ojos sorprendida al conocer al padre de su compañía, que le sonreía con gran orgullo; claro que conocía a ese "Itachi", el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Sus padres les contaron sobre el en aquellos cuentos para dormir y cuando les revelaron quien era su verdadero padre._

 _-¿Pero el…? –Karura frunció el ceño al recordar las últimas palabras de la contraria.- ¡Oye!_

 _-Eres un poco lenta… -rio Nozomi, revolviendo el cabello de la menor._

 _-Creía que el tío Itachi había eliminado a todo el clan a excepción del bastardo de su hermano. Es imposible que tú seas una Uchiha pura._

 _-Jeje… ¿te molesta que sea superior?_

 _-Para nada, por mi llévate esa parte mía –Karura dio un manotazo a la mano sobre su cabeza- Solo no quiero mentiras, no puedes ser…_

 _-Lo soy.-la interrumpió con una sonrisa ladina- Mi madre también es una Uchiha.-coloco un dedo sobre los labios de la Uzumaki, para que no la interrumpiera- Mis padres eran amigos de infancia aunque se querían como algo más, para mi padre había otras prioridades que el amor. Para el, era importante la aldea y Sasuke.-se sentó de nuevo al lado de la menor.- Era por esa razón que acepto acabar con todo el clan a cambio de la vida de su hermano. Aquel día todo el barrio Uchiha era vigilado por un par de anbu, que se encargarían de que mi padre cumpliera al pie de la letra el trato. Y lo hizo con un poco de ayuda extra, pero cuando llego con mi madre, no pudo. Engaño al Anbu con un genjutsu, mostrándoles lo que querían ver; que le enterraba una espada, matándola._

 _Karura se estremeció al imaginar el dolor de su tío. Ella no soportaba la pérdida de su hermano, mucho menos podría con la perdida de toda su familia._

 _-Con ayuda de la técnica de espacio-tiempo de su ayudante, escondió a mi madre y una vez se marchó de Konoha, la llevo a un bosque lejos de las aldeas ninjas. Mi madre vivió sola, en una cabaña lejos de todo, y con pérdida de memoria. Mi padre sello su sharingan, bloqueo sus recuerdos, con tal de que olvidara todo lo que tuviera que ver con los Uchiha. Lo que el no espero fue que ella recuperara su vida cuando casi muere ahogada. –Nozomi sonrió- Como él nunca se dignó a acercarse de nuevo, ella fue quien de algún modo lo contacto, amenazándolo con revelarse ante los líderes de Konoha._

 _-Apuesto que corrió a su lado con tal que no lo hiciera._

 _-Sí. Así lo hizo. Después de todo, la vida de Sasuke dependía de ello.-la Uzumaki bufo ante el nombre- Mi madre exigió una explicación y le conto toda la verdad. ¿La sabes? –La menor asintió- Bueno, entonces me la ahorro. En fin, desde entonces papá visitaba seguido a mi madre. Y antes de traumarnos a las dos, creo que puedes deducir lo que paso entre ellos, teniéndome enfrente._

 _Ambas chicas no pudieron evitar reír un poco. Karura se sentía a gusto con Nozomi, su gemelo tenía razón, era como si se conocieran desde antes._

 _-Yo tenía apenas un año cuando vi por última vez a mi padre. Él fue a visitarnos para despedirse, Sasuke lo buscaba. Antes de irse, sello en el fondo de mi mente varios recuerdos de los miembros de Akatsuki, contándome también a verdad sobre todo. Mi padre estaba enfermo y el uso del Susano al pelear con Sasuke fue su límite._

 _Las chicas guardaron silencio, sintiendo el dolor de su propia perdida._

 _-Mi madre nos mantuvo aun en la oscuridad del mundo, protegiéndonos de todo. Meses después se desato la guerra y mi padre fue revivido, durante su encuentro con Naruto le revelo nuestra existencia solo a él. Tu papa se ganó la confianza absoluta del mío. –Karura sonrió orgullosa, así era su papa- cuando las cosas después de la guerra se calmaron, él nos visitó. Le propuso a mi madre regresar a Konoha y convivir con Sasuke, pero no se sentía preparada para ver al asesino de mi padre, por muchos lazos que nos unieran a él, así que prefirió que permaneciéramos en las sombras. Naruto-sama lo acepto pero nos visitaba seguido, se volvió alguien querido para nosotras. De repente perdimos contacto con él y utilizamos el pergamino que nos dio para contactarlo a través de los sapos. Ellos nos dijeron que a petición de él fuéramos a la aldea del remolino y al llegar ahí, él nos mostró con gran orgullo a un par de gemelos, a los cuales cuide durante medio año._

 _Karura se sorprendió, no recodaba nada de eso y tampoco había oído nada de parte de sus tíos. Así que por eso sentía que la conocía, y asocio el hecho de desconocerlo a que la adre de Nozomi quería mantener el anonimato._

 _-Al año, Naruto-sama y los demás Kage´s le pidieron a mi madre que se encargara de la aldea de la lluvia. Desde entonces vivimos ahí y mi madre se enamoró de alguien, ahora tengo un hermano menor al que quiero más que nada, y eso me ayuda a entender las acciones de mi padre._

 _-¿Quién es tu madre?_

 _-Izumi, Uchiha Izumi.-contesto con gran alegría._

 _-Bien, ya sabes quién soy, pero te pediré que guardemos esto en secreto._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Naruto-sama deseaba presentarnos como familia, cuando ustedes se enteraran de la verdad.-explico la mayor.-Así que veamos cómo se desarrolla todo a partir de ahora.-le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar.-Es hora de regresar._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Para empezar nunca me respondiste donde estamos._

 _-Jajá, Jajá… ¿En serio? Lo siento. –Nozomi se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza- Son detalles… No te fijes tanto en ellos…_

 _-No es un detalle. Es algo importante… Deja de ser tan despreocupada…_

 _-Lo siento. Lo siento. Creo que tengo la personalidad de mi madre._

 _Karura suspiro cansada, tenía tantas coas en mente y Nozomi no le ayudaba con esa actitud tan despreocupada. Era similar a su papi, el pensar en ello le provoco una sonrisa._

 _-Cuando despiertes olvidaras por un tiempo todo esto, procura no asustarte._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que cuando despierte?_

 _-Perdiste el controlo y no tuve otra opción que detenerte al sumergirme en este genjutsu. Despertaras al lado de tu familia. Karura parpadeo varias veces, repentinamente tenía mucho sueño y sus ojos rogaban por cerrarse. Todo a su alrededor se oscureció y por último que vio fue la amable sonrisa dulce mirada de Nozomi._

-Karura~

Reconoció la voz de su padre llamándola pero se negaba a despertar, seguramente al abrí los ojos se encontraría en aquella fría y blanca cama del hospital.

-Karura~

Frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos, el tono de voz era diferente. Familiar pero diferente.

-Karura~

Intento reincorporarse pero su cuerpo estaba completamente entumido.

-Onee-sama~

Se reincorporo de golpe al oír y reconocer las voces de los mellizos, pero por alguna razón se negó a abrir los ojos. Escucho a detalle las demás voces, y reconoció a los mellizos juntos a los hermanos pelinegros hablando entre ellos. Sintió la arena del suelo y el chakra de Sasuke unos pasos alejado de todo.

Ya recordaba, no había hospital porque aquello solo fueron algunos fragmentos de lo que vivió mientras estuvo inconsciente por un mes tras la muerte de Itachi.

Se froto los ojos con sus manos a la par que escuchaba a los más jóvenes informarle que la tormenta había pasado, era aun nuevo día y debían ir a encontrarse con sus padres.

Sus ojos ardían y su cuerpo no respondía tan rápido como le gustaría, los efectos de haber usado el Susano en el desierto. Parpadeo un par de veces pero todo seguía igual. Sonrió con resignación, el límite se había adelantado. Tendría que disculparse con sus padres.

-Karura, ¿te encuentra bien? –pregunto Sarada al oírla reír, cubriendo con una mano sus ojos.

-¿Onee-sama? –los mellizos la vieron y luego intercambiaron miradas de que reía.

Sasuke se acercó justo en el momento en que su hija mayor levantaba el rostro, mostrando lo que le oculto durante todo el rato en que charlaron la noche anterior.

-¡Onee-sama! -gritaron los mellizos preocupados.

Los pequeños Uchiha abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa y enmudecieron al no saber que decir.

-Karura, ¿Qué diablos…?

La Uzumaki sonrió de lado al escuchar a Sasuke, le hubiera encantado ver la expresión en su rostro…

* * *

 ** _._**

 **MeKa6489:** ¡Hola! No hay de qué. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y sobre quién es Nozomi pues ahora tu pregunta ha sido respondida. Sobre Itachi también me hubiera gustado verlo vivo pero aquello era imposible o de lo contrario no hubiera historia. Me alegro que te guste como se relaciona Karura con Gaara. Sobre lo de Facebook, no te preocupes. No es algo que me tome a pecho, solo quería compartirles aquel comentario. Gracias por leer.

 **Jennitanime:** Hola, me alegro que te guste. No, los mellizos no escucharon nada xD

 **Serenity usagi:** Hola, me alegro que te guste y pues ya veremos que hace Karura, si perdona o no. Pues ella es quien decide todo su destino. Gracias.

 **.**

* * *

 **Yukihana:** Capitulo de la semana y un misterio menos, había prometido resolverlos, y aquí tienen la respuesta… espero les gustara y nos leemos la próxima semana. Los comentarios son bienvenidos…

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	34. Simplemente comprendí

**Yukihana:** ¡Hola! Les traigo El Nuevo Capítulo de la Historia.

 **Naruto no es de mi pertenencia**

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (YH)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Diálogo de los personajes.

~ ~ = ... Flash Back (Recuerdos)

* ... * = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 33 - Simplemente comprendí...**

* * *

 **.**

3_.- SIMPLEMENTE COMPRENDI

-Ahh… Gaara, si vas a quitarme… Mmm… la ropa… Ah, cada vez que me… me la pongo… nunca podremos irnos…

Naruto intentaba hablar de manera correcta pero le era imposible no jadear por culpa de su pelirrojo, quien devoraba su cuello y manoseaba su torso provocándole sensaciones placenteras. Se había puesto su ropa cinco veces, mismas que Gaara se había encargado de quitarla para seguir disfrutando de su cuerpo, aunque no llegaran hasta el final ya que el kazekage quería que Tsunade lo revisara primero.

-No hay prisa. -aseguro el pelirrojo.

Estaba disfrutando del momento, no dejaría perder la oportunidad de estar a solas con su esposo, debido al examen y a los asuntos de la aldea, a pesar de estar juntos parte del día, no podía permitirse acariciarlo o marcarlo en frente de más ninjas.

-Ino ya nos dijo que la aldea está bien gracias a los Bijuu, y Kankuro tiene en orden lo referente al examen. -Gaara miro confundido a su esposo cuando fue empujado hacia atrás.- ¿Por qué la urgencia de irnos?

El rubio se estremeció al sentir la mano de su esposo por debajo de su pantalón, sino lo detenía en esos momentos, estaba seguro que terminarían permaneciendo otras horas más ahí y tenía un presentimiento que no lo dejaba de atormentar desde momentos atrás.

-Bueno, ya sabes…Esta por amanecer, y quiero ver a Karura…

Gaara sonrió de lado, volviéndolo a besar pero de manera más suave. Ahora entendía la terquedad de su amado porque se marcharan, ambos a pesar de querer no pensar en ello, estaban preocupados por su hija mayor. Se levantó y abrocho debidamente su atuendo, tendrían que ir a la torre e informarse en cual refugio se encontraban sus hijos para ir a buscarlos después.

\- ¿Sucede algo de lo que yo no tenga conocimiento? -pregunto Gaara, acomodando los rebeldes mechones rubios de su esposo.

Naruto dejo que el contrario le acomodara la ropa, aunque no hizo contacto visual. No sabía cómo Gaara se tomaría el hecho de que le oculto algo más, y que se trataba de sus dos hijos mayores. Podría molestarse, aunque en su defensa podía argumentar que lo referente a su embarazo lo oculto por semanas y lo que sabía sobre Karura e Itachi, tenía apenas dos días atrás y estaba esperando el momento adecuado.

\- ¿Naruto?

-Amm… veras… lo que pasa es… -el rubio suspiro, debía calmarse y dejar de balbucear- Cuando hable con Karura la noche pasada… bueno, ella… ella me confeso lo que paso cuando Itachi murió…

-Creía que no recordaba nada. -dijo Gaara después de un silencio que incomodo al contrario.- ¿Cuándo es que recordó?

-Al parecer todos los recuerdos volvieron con el año pasado pero no nos dijo y continúo diciendo que solo tenía fragmentos de aquel día. -sentía un nudo en la garganta- Pero ella no nos quería decir…

-¿Cómo ha podido guardarse algo tan importante todo este tiempo? -Se exalto el pelirrojo- ¿Por qué no nos...?

-No quería entristecernos. -Naruto fijo sus ojos en los de su esposo, pidiendo que comprendiera a su hija.- Ella lo guardo pensando que nos lastimaría más saber todos lo que vivieron… Karura se ha culpado todos estos años por la muerte de… de su hermano y yo…

Gaara abrazo a su rubio al verlo llorar, era un tema muy doloroso para ambos pero Naruto sufría en esos momentos de la alteración de sus hormonas por culpa del embarazo. Permanecieron abrazados un rato en lo que el menor se tranquilizaba y una vez que pudo volver hablar, Naruto continúo contándole lo que hablo con Karura sobre los sucesos de aquel día.

Cuando su hija se lo había contado, el rubio utilizo todas sus fuerzas para no llorar y despertar a Sarada y Kushina que dormían plácidamente junto a Karura, no obstante, ahora podía permitirse mostrar fragilidad en brazos de su esposo.

-Así que Nozomi estuvo con ella.

-Sí, me ha sorprendido saberlo y aunque no era el modo en que las quería presentar, se lo agradezco. -dijo el rubio cómodamente recargado en el pecho de su esposo.

-Bueno, ahora comprendemos por qué sentíamos que Itachi sabía cosas de más. -Comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, su hijo mayor sí que les había ocultado muchas cosas.- Ahora ya sabemos quién le conto todo.

-Supongo que Nozomi no pudo ocultarle las cosas. -dejo escapar un suspiro, sonriendo poco después- Me alegra que se conocieran y que no sucediera como yo deseaba.

-Me siento mejor sabiendo que alguien logro entender a nuestro hijo por completo. -Gaara beso la nuca de su esposo, quien se acurruco más cerca de su cuerpo.

-Extraño a Itachi… espero haber sido un buen padre para él…-murmuro Naruto de manera melancólica.

 ** _::::_**

 ** _::::_**

Cerca del medio día, el grupo que se encontraba con Sasuke se dirigía a paso lento hacia el centro de inteligencia para reunirse con sus padres. Al grupo inicial se había unido un integrante peludo, quien los sorprendió cuando salieron del refugio. Kuro los estaba esperando, gruñéndoles en cuanto los vio salir del refugio, el lobuno los había estado buscando en aquel desierto tan caluroso por casi una hora.

Naruto lo había invocado para que fuera en busca de sus pequeños en su lugar, ya que se había visto envuelto en algunos asuntos un tanto problemáticos en cuanto Gaara y él regresaron al centro de mando.

\- ¿Entonces todo salió bien? -pregunto Karura, que era llevada en el lomo del animal.

Los mellizos iban a un lado del lobo y detrás iban los Uchiha, que solo escuchaban las razones del porque la invocación fue por ellos para llevarlos al punto de reunión determinado por los kage´s, donde anunciarían por la tarde lo que sucedería con los participantes del examen.

-Si con " _bien_ ", te refieres a que Shin-sama este en una camilla por la golpiza que le dieron tus padres por haber empeorado una tormenta de arena… Sí, todo salió bien. -contesto el lobo sin toque de burla.- Naruto-sama y Gaara-sama deberían de mostrarle un poco más de respeto a Shin-sama.

\- ¡Hey! No puedes culpar a nuestros padres. -defendió Kushina con molestia.- De por sí, las tormentas de arena en esta época del año son muy malas y Shin con aquel abanico solo lo empeoro añadiéndole fuerza y chakra al viento.

-Y todo porque estaba jugando con los tíos. -murmuro Yashamaru con los ojos expresando su resentimiento.

Las acciones infantiles de Shin Uzumaki habían arruinado la brillante victoria de su equipo y sus planes futuros. Sobresalir y triunfar en aquellos exámenes. Sarada y Ryuu se sentían incomodos mientras caminaban detrás de los hermanos Uzumaki y el lobo, no podían comprender como sus compañeros mantenían una charla tan amena en una situación tan mala. Los Uchihas no podían ver a la cara a Karura, sin sentirse en parte culpables de la desgracia que amargaba el día.

-Lo siento…

Sumergidos en sus pensamientos, ninguno de los hermanos pelinegros noto que las personas de adelante se detuvieron, por lo que terminaron chocando con ellos. Ryuu choco contra la parte trasera del lobo y Sarada contra Yashamaru, quien ni le dio importancia por reír con lo que había enfrente de ellos.

Los tres Uchihas buscaron con la mirada el motivo de que los pelirrojos repentinamente tuvieran un ataque de risa, encontrando el motivo unos metros más delante de su posición. No podían asimilar que había sucedido para que se generara una escena de lo más singular.

Naruto se encontraba sentado enfrente de Tsunade, quien parecía revisarlo. Mientras que Gaara estaba arrodillado sobre la arena y con la cabeza agachada en frente de Temari, que lo regañaba como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ino parecía divertirse con la situación al lado de Hinata, quien estaba sentada en la arena, sosteniendo sobre su regazo la cabeza de Kankuro, el cual se había desmayado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Karura de manera tranquila, bajando del animal para sentir los movimientos a través de la arena.

-Ni idea…-contesto con dificultad Kushina.

-Pero parece que nuestros padres han hecho una de las suyas y la tía Temari se ha enterado. –agrego Yashamaru conteniendo la risa.

Ambos Uzumaki ignoraban que sucedía en realidad pero no siempre podían ser testigos de ver a su padre pelirrojo en esa situación, más bien, era la primera vez que veían una faceta como esa en Gaara.

-Kushina, Yashamaru… -los mencionados prestaron atención a su hermana mayor, dejando de lado la diversión.- ¿Qué están esperando? Vayan.

-Pero…

-One-sama…

-Voy detrás de ustedes. -les aseguro con una sonrisa.

Los pelirrojos se miraron inseguros, ninguno deseaba dejar a su hermana mayor a solas con los Uchiha, no al menos por ahora, sin embargo tampoco deseaban desobedecerla. Confiando en que decía la verdad, ambos menores se encaminaron hacia su familia.

Karura se mantuvo al lado del animal, indecisa sobre como acercarse a sus familiares. No sabía cómo encarar a sus padres en esos momentos, horas atrás los desobedeció y el pago fue más grande de la que siquiera imagino. Tal vez sus padres no la regañarían pero estaba segura de que se culparían por lo sucedido, y eso era algo que no podía permitir, fueron sus decisiones y actos propios los que la llevaron a perder algo valioso.

Sarada y Ryuu se miraron en silencio, incapaces de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para animar a su hermana mayor, no eran buenos con las palabras de ánimo y no querían empeorar el humor de la chica, Sasuke ya había hecho un gran trabajo minutos atrás cuando Karura despertó y el azabache mayor quiso _"ayudarla",_ reprochándole no haber dicho nada la noche anterior.

El oír un regaño sobre sus acciones imprudentes en aquel rescate, molesto a la chica pero lo que colmó su paciencia, fue que Sasuke insinuara que todo era culpa de sus hermanos pelirrojos, quienes no pudieron defenderse por sí mismos. Karura no soporto aquello y le grito que no se entrometiera en su vida, alejo de un manotazo la mano que le ofreció Sasuke para que se levantara y se llevó arrastras a sus mellizos hacia la salida, topándose con el lobo.

El Uchiha mayor desde entonces, se había mantenido en silencio y a una distancia prudente de su hija mayor, aceptando que se equivocó al hablar y no era por excusarse, pero se sentía abrumado y en parte culpable por lo que le sucedía a Karura, era por ello, que en su momento solo pudo decir palabras que culparan a los demás. No había pensado bien sus palabras antes de decirlas.

Actualmente y después de todo lo que había estado viviendo, aceptaba que en ocasiones hablaba o actuaba antes de pensar, sobre todo si estaba relacionado con Naruto. Desde antes de conocer a Karura había cometido idiotez tras idiotez, dejando que sus emociones negativas lo dominaran a la hora de tomar decisiones; vengar a su clan, matar a Itachi, vengar a su hermano, hacerle pagar a Konoha su dolor, matar a los kage´s después de la gran guerra… vale, creía ya haber superado la vulnerabilidad y la facilidad a ser influenciado de la adolescencia…

Sin embargo, todo indicaba que no había madurado; engaño a Naruto, se mintió a si mismo de no amarlo y solo poseerlo, engaño a las mujeres, abandono a sus hijos y perdió la oportunidad de conocer a otros… patético, eso era lo que era. Se había convertido tal vez en el ninja más fuerte pero era un hombre patético que fingía no notarlo por su orgullo. Vaya que tenía una vida de gran admiración, seguramente Itachi estaría más que decepcionado de él.

\- ¿No vas a ir con ellos? -pregunto Ryuu.

La voz de su hijo lo atrajo a la realidad, obligándolo a ver como su hija mayor se sobresaltó por la repentina pregunta. El par de pelirrojos ya había hecho contacto con sus padres y por lo que podía ver, estaban muy entretenidos contando lo sucedido en la tormenta pero sin mencionar el estado físico de Karura.

-Yo…

-Se los prometiste. -le recordó Sarada, ante la clara indecisión de la mas grande.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero arruinarles tan buen momento.

Los Uchiha se mantuvieron nuevamente en silencio al ver como la Uzumaki dirige su rostro en dirección a su familia, sin embargo, Sarada tomo una de las manos de su hermana entre las suyas, brindándole apoyo con aquel gesto, era lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento.

Karura dirigió su atención a su hermanita, sonriendo de lado al aceptar que tenía razón. No había razón para alargar más el asunto, pasara lo que pasara, su familia seguiría unida. Subió nuevamente al lomo del lobo, quien la miro esperando su decisión.

-Kuro, llévame con mis padres, por favor. -pidió Karura, siendo obedecida por el lobo.

Los Uchihas la siguieron unos pasos detrás pero en esta ocasión Sasuke se mantuvo en su lugar, solamente se aseguraría que sus hijos estuvieran en manos de quienes lo cuidaran y luego se retiraría, quería tiempo para pensar.

Conforme se acercaban al bullicioso grupo, Karura pudo escuchar las inconfundibles risas de sus hermanitos mellizos y su padre rubio, así como la voz de su padre pelirrojo. Mantuvo su sonrisa mientras se armaba de valor para llamar la atención de su familia. Bajando del lobo dio unos pasos para acortar la distancia que aún quedaba entre su familia y ella, agradeciendo que os mayores no la notaran.

-…y entonces, apareció un tercer alacrán. Nosotros ya no podíamos…

-Papá, papi. -llamo la mayor, interrumpiendo a Kushina.

Los mellizos callaron y Karura avanzo unos pasos hacía sus progenitores mientras los Uchiha iban a abrazar a su madre. Los adultos ahí presentes guardaron silencio ante la impresión que les causo ver a la joven pelinegra a la que amaban tanto, con un trozo de tela desgarrada cubriendo sus ojos, ocultando lo que un día atrás eran dos preciosos ojos color carbón llenos de vida.

Las mujeres cubrieron sus bocas para impedir que algún grito se escapara de sus gargantas, mientras los hombres desviaban la mirada y ejercían más fuerza en sus puños ante la frustración por lo que sucedía.

-Karura, tu…

Los mellizos soltaron lágrimas al ver la expresión llena de culpa de su padre pelirrojo, quien por aquel sentimiento no podía moverse de su lugar, limitándose solamente a ver a su hija mayor. Naruto no tardo en lanzarse a abrazar a su pequeña entre lágrimas, no sabiendo que decir.

\- Papá… papi…-sentía un nudo en la garganta, imaginando las expresiones de sus padres al no obtener respuesta a su llamado.

El silencio de Gaara la lastimaba tanto como el llanto del rubio, era por eso que no quería acercarse desde el inicio, pero no era lo suyo huir de las situaciones complicadas. Una Uzumaki enfrentaba los problemas de frente, así le había enseñado su rubio padre desde siempre.

\- ¡Karura! ¡Karura! -repetía Naruto, deslizándose hasta caer al suelo pero sin dejar de abrazar a su pequeña.- Perdóname, amor. Karura, perdón…

No conteniendo más su propio llanto, se dejó caer junto a su padre rubio mientras lloraba. Abrazándolo, transmitiéndole consuelo e intentando obtenerlo de la cercanía con el mayor. Gaara cubrió la mitad de sus ojos con una mano, no sabía que decirle a su familia en ese momento, no creía que con pedirle perdón a su hija bastara.

\- No es culpa de ustedes. -aseguro con gran esfuerzo, el llanto le impedía hablar con claridad.- Ustedes no hicieron nada malo.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, ambos padres no detuvieron su lamento…

 ** _::::_**

 ** _::::_**

Una vez que tanto Gaara como Naruto se calmaron en el desierto después de descubrir que Karura había perdido el sentido de la vista, delegaron los asuntos del examen a los demás Kage´s y los de la aldea a Kankuro y Temari, ya que su prioridad en esos momentos era su hija mayor.

Las personas ajenas a la familia les brindaron su espacio, razón por la que solo la familia Sabaku No y los Uchiha, estaban en la sala de la casa del kazekage en la espera de que el heredero de Hogoromo terminara de revisar a Karura.

El silencio en la habitación era sofocante, solo interrumpido por el _tick tack_ del reloj, los pasos de Ryuu y Sarada por el lugar y el golpeteo del calzado de Sasuke contra el suelo en espera de noticias. Por su parte, Naruto se levantó de manera brusca al escuchar a alguien bajando las escaleras.

-Naruto. -llamo el pelirrojo preocupado.

Gaara suspiro, su estado emocional no estaba del todo estable; primero lo sucedido con su hija y luego lo despreocupado que era su esposo, el cual no entendía que estaba embarazado y no debía hacer movimientos brusco, que debía comer -pero que se negó hacer por la tragedia- y debía tranquilizarse para no perjudicar al pequeño.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo esta Karura? -exigió saber el rubio, bloqueando el paso del pelirrojo recién llegado.

Shin sonrió nerviosamente al bajar el último escalón, Naruto lo había abordado de inmediato, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de preparar algún comentario idiota para aligerar el pesado ambiente del lugar.

\- ¿Y bien?

Al impaciente padre rubio se le unieron cuatro jóvenes hermanos menores de la paciente, preocupados de que todo fuera peor de lo que pensaron.

\- Etto…bueno, sobre eso…-tartamudeaba ante la presión.

Shin retrocedió un poco, buscando rápidamente que decir y alejarse de los exigentes familiares. Sin embargo relajo su cuerpo al ver los brillosos ojos azules de su amigo, se notaba que Naruto hacia un gran esfuerzo por no derramar más lágrimas y él no podía prolongar la preocupación de los demás.

\- Lo estas intimidando. Dale un poco de espacio. -le indico Gaara, jalando a su esposo de la cintura para que retrocediera.

-Pero…

-Ella está bien. -intervino rápidamente ante la pelea del matrimonio.

Un suspiro general se dejó oír en la habitación, causándole una risilla al visitante. La culpa que sintió minutos atrás regreso, ya que sus siguientes palabras podrían destruir el alivio que dio anteriormente.

-Pero su tiempo como ninja ha terminado, ya no puedo retrasar por más tiempo la unión… ella… Karura ha perdido por completo la vista.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua al golpear la pared. Los menores lloraron un poco más, aunque unos más que otros. Gaara reforzó el abrazo a su pareja para que lo sintiera a su lado, conscientes de que aquel día llegaría. El pelirrojo beso la frente de su esposo cuando el rubio se aferró a su ropa.

Sakura se sentía ajena a lo que sucedía pero quería mostrarle su apoyo a su amigo, ya Gaara había rechazado su ayuda como médico en el desierto pero tal vez ahora si la dejaría, les prometería buscar alguna manera de regresarle a Karura lo que perdió, como pago por sus pecados pasados y como agradecimiento por salvar a sus hijos.

Se levantó de su asiento con firmeza, estaba segura que podría lograrlo. Además de que contaba con la ayuda de su mentora. Por la actitud que vio anteriormente de Tsunade hacia los hijos de Naruto, era seguro que la ayudaría.

-Na…

-Por favor no pongan esas caras.

Todos dirigieron su atención a la cima de las escaleras, desde donde la tranquila y suave voz de Karura interrumpió a la pelirosa. La chica Uzumaki vestía otra ropa más holgada y tenía el cabello suelto, con sus ojos vendados de manera más correcta. En brazos traía a su hermana más pequeña, la cual aún hipaba un poco intentando tranquilizarse a petición de Karura, que le había pedido que no llorara y mejor riera para escucharla.

Al lado de la Uzumaki estaba su pareja, que no se había alejado de su lado desde que su padre Kankuro lo mando buscar para notificarle. El joven Hyuga maldijo muchas veces al correr a su encuentro con su amada, él había sido de los vigilantes del examen y encargado de la evacuación del sector 2, ocupado en su deber y sabiendo que su novia estaba fuera de su guardia por órdenes de su padre kazekage, ni por un segundo imagino que ella correría en busca de sus hermanos adentrándose al desierto… No obstante, se regañaba por no haber considerado aquella situación, a sabiendas de la personalidad de la chica.

-Karura, amor, deberías estar en la cama. -dijo Gaara, desasiendo el abrazo a su esposo para ir hacia sus hijas.

-No, quiero aclarar algunas cosas antes de que sigan culpándose todos.

La pequeña Mito libro el abrazo que tenía sobre el cuello de su hermana y estiro los brazos hacia su padre para que la cargara. El pelirrojo suspiro, tomando en brazos a su hija menor, era obvio que la pequeña pelirroja hizo aquello para que no tocaran a Karura. El padre bajo las escaleras, dejando a la joven pareja en su lugar.

-No quiero que se culpen por lo que paso. Sobre todo Shin y ustedes dos. -dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, bajando por su cuenta las escalones.

Tal vez había perdido la visión pero gracias a sus sentidos desarrollados por medio de los entrenamientos, aun podía moverse por cuenta propia. No necesitaba y no quería que la trataran diferente, por lo que les demostraría de lo que era capaz para que no se preocuparan por ella.

-Aun si no quieres que nos culpemos…-murmuro Gaara. - Si yo te hubiera escuchado en su momento…

-No. Yo fui quien ocasiono toda esa tormenta por jugar con…

\- ¡Basta! -pidió en voz alta la pelinegra- Ya dije que no es eso. Papá, no estabas en un error al tomar esa decisión. Eres el kazekage y como tal no puedes tomar tus decisiones por asuntos personales. -hablaba de manera comprensiva- Y como tal, espero mi castigo por desobedecerte, como mi superior y también como mi padre…

Naruto aun con lágrimas en los ojos abrazo a su esposo e hija menor, no era parte de Gaara llorar o mostrar muchas emociones y aunque no lo hizo en ese momento, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que las palabras de Karura lo habían liberado de la culpa que sintió desde que se acercó a ellos esa mañana habiendo perdido la vista. Así como también lo libero a él, ya que se sentía en parte responsable por no haberla detenido como lo sugirió Sasuke o al menos acompañarla y ayudarla.

-…Y Shin, no debes culparte. Todos sabemos cómo eres y no hiciste aquello con mala intención. Aun siendo tú, no podías saber que la arena y el aire que lanzaste se uniría a una tormenta que se dirigía hacia acá.

-Pero aun así no debí…

-Si insisten en culpar a alguien, ese sería…

\- ¡Sasuke! -exclamaron al unísono los hermanos Uchiha y los Sabaku no, señalando al susodicho.

El azabache mayor no comento nada al respecto, empezaba a ser costumbre el ser acusado y reprochado por sus hijos. El mismo comenzaba a creer que todas sus acciones solo empeoraban y perjudicaban para mal a las personas que quería y no le sorprendía que Karura, su hija que desde el inicio lo culpo de todo lo malo que le pasaba, lo hiciera nuevamente.

-Sasuke…-repitió la Uzumaki con una sonrisa de lado- …Eso quisiera decir.

De modo sincronizado todos dirigieron su mirada incrédula a la chica, viéndola como si le hubiera salido otro cabeza. Cuando ella dijo el nombre del Uchiha, pensaban que escucharían algún reclamo o algo parecido, pero no sucedió.

-Karura…-Sasuke no podía creer lo que escucho, avanzando unos pasos para acercarse hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

-En verdad quisiera decirlo. -aseguro en burla- Pero en esta ocasión, de no ser por él, todos hubiéramos estado en problemas. Así que…

La chica enmudeció, jugando con sus manos por culpa de los nervios. ¡Qué difícil era decir lo que debía! Honestamente nunca creyó que aquellas palabras saldrían de sus labios y fueran dirigidas a aquel sujeto, aun así, no quería que la educación que le dieron sus padres se desperdiciara y sobre todo, después de recordar por completo lo sucedido aquel trágico día y de hablarlo con Sasuke, se sentía mejor.

-Gra… gra…gracias. -tartamudeo, desviando el rostro hacia un lado para ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Karura, tu…-las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

-Eso es todo. -determino la chica impidiendo que Sasuke dijera algo más, sacando una risa a su familia entera.

No era común para los Sabaku No, ver avergonzada a la hija mayor. Por su parte, el matrimonio de kage´s no podía estar más que orgulloso de ella, todo parecía indicar que Karura encontró las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Y era posible que aun odiara a Sasuke, pero eso no le impedía a ella, agradecer adecuadamente.

El Uchiha estaba igual de impactado que sus hijos y esposa, incapaces de creer lo que vieron pero sobre todo, lo que escucharon. ¿Karura agradeciendo a Sasuke? A su peor enemigo cabe resaltar. No lo podían creer. Incluso el azabache mayor, creyó que el límite de su tiempo de vida estaba cerca.

-Yo me retiro. Quiero descansar. -aviso la chica.

-Yo creo que solo quiere irse y ocultarse bajo las sabanas de su cama. -le murmuro Yuu a sus suegros, riendo más fuerte los tres al ver el sobresalto de la Uzumaki porque la descubrieron.

-Humm. -exclamo la chica, subiendo las escaleras de manera rápida.

La chica regreso al segundo piso, alejándose de la caótica situación que había dejado tras de ella. Yuu se despidió de los demás, siguiendo los pasos de su novia y ayudándola a recostarse en su cama una vez estuvieron en su cuarto. A regañadientes, había obtenido el permiso de Gaara para permanecer al lado de Karura las 24 horas del día, incluyendo dormir en su habitación debido a que todas las habitaciones de la casa estaban ocupadas por los Uchihas y ahora también por los recién llegados de la aldea del remolino.

\- ¿Se puede saber exactamente que paso allá abajo? -pregunto el castaño con tono desinteresado, jugando con una de las pocas muñecas que tenía la chica.

Aunque no lo demostró momentos atrás, él también se sorprendió de que su chica que juraba odiar al Uchiha con todos su ser, le hubiera dado las gracias de manera tan normal. Como si todo lo que había proclamado días atrás, no hubiera pasado.

-No sé de qué…

-…Y no se vale mentir, sabes que terminare enterándome. -la interrumpió, conociendo la respuesta que le daría.

-Es por eso que te odio. -susurro la chica.

Karura hizo un puchero y se giró de lado para darle la espalda al chico sentado enfrente de su cama, no podría mentirle y lo sabía desde el inicio pero tampoco podían culparla por tratar de hacerlo, la respuesta a aquella pregunta era tan embarazosa.

-Ambos sabemos que en realidad me amas. -se burló el chico.

Yuu dejo la muñeca en la mesa de noche, y sentándose en la cama junto a la chica comenzó a acariciar el cabello negro de la menor. Karura no sabía si sentirse mimada o enfadada, ya que estaba segura que su novio tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro al no poder negar que lo amaba.

\- Simplemente comprendí que de seguir odiándolo, no seré diferente a él. -murmuro cerrando los ojos, dejándose invadir por el mimo del chico.- El odio lo ha llevado hasta donde está. Yo no quiero terminar como él. No quiero ser consumida por la sangre Uchiha y perder lo más importante que tengo una vez más… Quiero apreciar lo que tengo. -respondió antes de caer dormida.

 ** _._**

 **MeKa6489:** ¡Hola! Perdon por tardar tanto, no es excusa pero en verdad no podia mover la mano para escribir y siempre terminaba con algo asi... _nakdnabfa._.. jajaja... En fin, ahora sabes que paso con karura. Sobre el viaje, aun no lo ha hecho ya que queria ver a sus hermanos en el examen antes de irse, pero como dice Shin, no puede aplazarlo. Gracias por leer.

 **Jennitanime:** hola~ Sobre el rinnegan creo que no, eso seria muy avanzado aun para karura XD

 **Usagi serenidad:** hola, me alegro que te guste y perdon la tardanza fueron causas mayores. Tal vez tarde en actualizar en ocasiones pero te prometo que no abandonare ninguna de mis historias. Bye~

 **katty romero:** Hola~ Me alegra que te guste la historia. Perdona por la tardanza.

 **.**

* * *

 **Yukihana:** ****Bueno, no sé qué decir… Jajaja… Creo que empezare con una disculpa por la larga ausencia. Gomenasai~ no fue intencional.

Para abreviar la explicación, me lastime la mano dominante y hasta hace poco me quitaron el yeso. -Más detalles en la página de face- Motivo por el que no prometo volver a actualizaciones semanales -con esta historia- pero lo intentare, ya comencé a escribir el siguiente capítulo.

Como buenas noticias, comenzare a publicar algunas historias que quedaron atascadas cuando me lastime la mano. -Más detalles en la página de face de CLAN- Aunque la actualizaciones de estas irregulares en lo que me repongo y para no alterar las que ya tenía de antemano "Aprecia", "Arrepentimientos" y "Bund", las cuales son mi prioridad…

Espero sus votos y comentarios. Y perdón de ante mano por la irregularidad de las actualizaciones…

 **Se cuidan ~**

 **Bye bye ~ ~**


	35. EL VALLE DE LOBOS

**Yukihana:** ¡Hola! Les traigo El Nuevo Capítulo de la Historia.

 **Naruto no es de mi pertenencia**

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime. (YH)

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Diálogo de los personajes.

~ ~ = ... Flash Back (Recuerdos)

* ... * = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 34 -** **EL VALLE DE LOBOS**

* * *

 **.**

Con ayuda de su padre pelirrojo, se puso de pie después de dar su plegaria. Era la primera vez desde que había recuperado su memoria por completo que se animaba a visitar la tumba de su amado hermano mayor, Itachi. Y aunque se sentía un poco diferente, no sabía cómo explicarlo en palabras de manera adecuada, pero sentía que la parte que pensó muerta después de la trágica muerte de su hermano, comenzaba a revivir ahora que al fin había pedido correctamente disculpas enfrente de la tumba del mayor.

 ** _*Tenías razón, Nii-san. Papi no lo defendía solo por su vieja amistad y amor. Sasuke puede llegar a ser humano y sentir amor por sus hijos.*_**

Karura sonrió, queriendo decir aquellas palabras en voz alta pero no haciéndolo por las personas que estaban a su lado. Si sus padres se enteraran que su renuencia para conocer a Sasuke no solo era por el odio que le tenía, sino por su temor de descubrir que el azabache no solo los había verdaderamente rechazado a ellos como sus hijos, sino también a sus medios hermanos pelinegros, la crucificarían por haberlos preocupado durante tantos años al hacerles creer que solo era por aquel mal sentimiento. Cuando descubrió el trato que tenía Sasuke con Sarada y Ryuu, en verdad lo odio, pensando que Itachi saldría lastimado al descubrir que el Uchiha era el peor ser humano al maltratar a su propia sangre.

 ** _*Ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez me pase un poco al ponerlo a prueba desde el inicio... pero que sea nuestro secreto.*_**

Los padres de la chica la miraron confundidos al oírla reír repentinamente y luego enmudecer, quedando petrificada en su lugar, mostrando segundos después una leve sonrisa, llena de un sentimiento de paz que no identificaron.

 ** _~Te ha tomado tu tiempo, mi caprichosa hermanita~_**

Por un momento, Karura creyó haber perdido la cabeza, ya que juraba que por esos segundos pudo sentir la mano cálida y amable de Itachi sobre su cabello acariciándolo como solía hacerlo e incluso escuchar su voz.

-Sí, me ha tomado mi tiempo. -murmuro lo más bajo que pudo.

-¿Dijiste algo, amor? -preguntó Gaara.

No había logrado escucharla, Debido a los aullidos que soltaban la manada de lobos en honor al aniversario luctuoso del mayor de los gemelos Uzumaki.

-Nada.- le respondió de manera juguetona, colocando sus manos en su espalada y alejándose de su padre de manera despreocupada.- Aprovechando la ocasión, iré a dar una vuelta con Yuu.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado. -pidió el pelirrojo- Si necesitas algo, estaremos hablando un rato con Miska. Yuu, cuídala.

\- No te preocupes, no me pasara nada. -dijo al tomar el brazo de su amado, quien asintió a lo pedido por el Kazekage.- No exageres. -le mostro la lengua.

Desde que había perdido la vista, Gaara se había mostrado más sobreprotector, y no es como si le molestara saberse amada pero comenzaba a exasperarla que la trataran como una niña pequeña que no podía andar sin guardián. La joven pareja se alejó, darían un paseo por el territorio de los lobos ninjas aprovechando que por ese día podían andar libremente por ahí en el valle sin que se molestaran los caninos.

Habían pasado dos días desde el desastre en el desierto y justamente ese día era el aniversario de la muerte de Itachi, razón por la que toda su familia junto con los Uchiha y algunos extras, fueron al valle de los lobos, donde yacía la tumba del gemelo mayor. Los más jóvenes ya habían dado sus respetos a su hermano y se retiraron junto a algunos lobos para conocer el lugar. Los restantes se alejaron un poco del santuario creado por los animales, dejando al final solo a Sasuke, rezando y hablando con el hijo que no conoció.

Los hermanos Uchiha observaron tanto a su padre como a su hermana que se marchaba, siguiéndola segundos después, ya que querían preguntarle sobre la actitud que había mostrado los últimos días hacia Sasuke, pero no sabían como comenzar la conversación.

-Espero que las cosas no cambiaran. -dijo la Uzumaki a su novio cuando los hermanos pelinegros se colocaron a su lado.

-No hay grandes cambios, solo más árboles y cuevas. -le respondió Yuu, haciendo referencia a lo que les rodeaba.- Se nota que Miska ha reforzado el entrenamiento de los miembros de su manada.

-Supongo que no quiere perder a alguien más. -el chico asintió a lo dicho por su novia.

-Nunca espere que la tumba de Nii-san estuviera en el valle de los lobos. -se unió Sarada a la conversación.- Creía que estaría en la aldea del remolino.

-Kuro y Miska le pidieron a mis padres el permiso de dejarlo aquí. Es su forma de dejar en claro que Itachi era parte de la manada. -respondió Karura, sintiendo la presencia de algunos lobunos acercándose.- Se nos permite el paso libre para visitar su tumba en días así, e invocando a alguno en otros días.

Yuu y Karura se detuvieron unos pasos delante al notar que Ryuu se había quedado quieto.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

-Karura, ¿has perdonado a Sasuke? -el azabache menor ignoro la pregunta de Yuu, centrándose en su hermana.

-¿Porque lo preguntas? -evadió dar una respuesta, intrigada en por qué eso importaba a los contrarios.

\- Le diste las gracias de ayudarnos a salir del desierto, no le has dicho nada malo desde entonces pero sobretodo, no pusiste ninguna objeción esta mañana cuando Naruto-san lo invito a venir para ver a Itachi...

-Mmm... Sí que son bastantes cosas. -comento pensativa la mayor.

-Además, ¿te parece bien eso?- Sarada señalo en la dirección desde donde venían, ya que aún se alcanzaba a ver a su padre de rodilla enfrente de tumba.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -se burló Karura, a sabiendas de a lo que se refería su hermanita.

Sara quiso golpearse contra una de las grandes rocas que estaban cerca, en su arrebato había olvidado la falta de visión de su hermana y su comentario podía tomarse a mal.

\- Creo que se refería a que estés cómodamente vagando por ahí, cuando el señor Sasuke está enfrente de la tumba de Itachi. -aclaro el castaño del grupo.

\- Ah, así que es por eso. -expreso Karura, golpeando con un puño la palma de su otra mano.- Simplemente déjenlo hacer lo que quiera.

Sarada se adelantó y bloqueo el camino de la Uzumaki que había retomado el camino. Los varones presentes se mantuvieron en silencio ante el ambiente sofocante alrededor de las chicas, aunque la única que emanaba tensión era la más pequeña.

-Esto no debería ser así. -negó con la cabeza repetidamente.- ¡Se supone que tú lo odias! ¡Odiémoslo juntas! - le grito a su hermana mayor.

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio ante el grito de la menor de los Uchiha, quien hasta después de decirlo, se avergonzó. Días atrás a ambos hermanos no les hubiera importado si Karura perdonaba o no a Sasuke, ya que para ellos el azabache mayor era su ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir como ninja, perdonando su falta de cariño creyendo que era su culpa al no ser fuertes ni dignos del apellido familiar. No obstante, después de todo lo vivido desde su llegada a Suna, su visión había cambiado. Sasuke no era la persona perfecta que ellos creyeron y que siempre admiraron gracias a las palabras de Sakura, quien siempre lo justifico para que ellos no lo odiaran. Ninguno de los presentes sabía como debían reaccionar para continuar con el tema o cambiarlo de manera definitiva, ya que ninguno la habilidad de un Uzumaki para salir de momentos así de tensos con algún comentario o acción sin sentido. ¿Porque Naruto no estaba ahí?

Incluso Shin le servía a Karura, que rogaba que cayera un meteorito sobre ellos para impedir que la risa que luchaba por contenes se escapara de sus labios. Estaba consciente de que el tema era importante para sus medios hermanos pero le era imposible no reírse de lo dicho por Sarada. Las comisuras de sus labios peleaban por alearse y formar una sonrisa. No quería, ni podía reírse. Tanto Karura como Yuu -que se encontraba en la misma situación que su novia- fueron salvados por dos personas extras, aunque no de la mejor manera. Todo aquel tenso ambiente que rodeaba a los cuatro, fue roto cuando dos risas se hicieron presentes desde arriba de un pequeño muro hecho de rocas, justo detrás de ellos.

Kushina y Yashamaru no pudieron evitar reírse de las palabras de Sarada que invitaban a la pelinegra mayor a seguir odiando a Sasuke. Estaban cerca de llegar a su encuentro, cuando escucharon el grito de la Uchiha, pareciéndoles divertido al llegar y ver la seriedad con la que lo dijo.

La pequeña Uchiha se sonrojo al ver al siempre serio Yashamaru reír tan abiertamente por su causa, hasta ese momento solo había escuchado una leve risa o visto las pequeñas sonrisas que mostraba solo a su familia, principalmente a su padre rubio.

-Kushina, Yashamaru. -llamo Karura con fingido enfado de que se burlaran.

Internamente la pelinegra mayor os estaba alabando por su oportuna aparición. Los peligros se tranquilizaron un poco y dieron un salto para colocarse al lado de su hermana mayor.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije ¿no? -Kushina seguía sonriente abrazada a su mellizo y restregando su mejilla con la de él - Sarada puede ser divertida en ocasiones.

-Ya lo creo -acepto el pelirrojo soltándose del agarre de su melliza.

Sarada instintivamente retrocedió un paso al tener de frente a Yashamaru y su rostro tan serio como el de Gaara.

-No eres tan mala para ser Uchiha -le sonrió.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -pregunto Yuu en vano intento de que los Uzumaki no notaran el sonrojo de la chica.

Aunque no sirvió aquella simple distracción, los mellizos lo notaron pero no comentaron nada al respecto del rostro rojizo de la Uchiha al recodar del porque fueron a buscar a su hermana.

-¡Cierto! ¡Onee-sama! -grito la pelirroja abrazando a su hermana - ¡Los lobos…! ¡Los lobos…!

-¿Qué sucede con ellos? -pregunto Yuu con un sonrisa burlona.

Karura era incapaz de hablar al ser zarandeada por una muy emocionada Kushina portadora de un par de ojos aguamarina llenos de ilusión y una gran sonrisa.

-Al parecer los más jóvenes hicieron una estatua de Nii-san -contesto Yashamaru con mal calma que su hermano- y quiere darse a nuestros padres.

\- ¡¿Una estatura?! -grito Karura, alejando a la contrario a con su mano en la cara.

-Sí. Nos lo dijo _ mientras jugábamos con él y otros lobos. -Yashamaru tomo del cuello de su ropa a Kushina para que se tranquilizara - Al parecer te usaron de modelo para darle un toque más adulto.

-No sé qué sentir -comento al aire.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Yuu estaba extrañado por el comentario de su novia- a mí me parece algo muy honorable y noble de su parte.

-no me refiero a eso -aclaro la chica- es solo que…

-¿Qué? -Ryuu le insto a que continuará, no comprendiendo a donde quería llegar su hermana. Era probable que ellos no comprendieran lo que hacía dudar a Karura, debido a que desconocían muchas cosas vividas entre su hermana y los lobos. Tal vez era algo importante. Todo expectantes a lo que diaria.

-Yo… -dudo, Karura dudaba si decirlo o no - ustedes… ¿creen que parezco chico?

Aquel hermoso lugar se volvió tan silencioso que incluso el grillo más cercano se abstuvo de moverse ante la pregunta de la más grande de las chicas. Después de un minuto y de procesar dicha pregunta, todos comenzaron a reír, provocando un puchero en Karura, ella lo decía en serio.

-No… -respondió Yuu, quien fue el más rápido en recomponerse- No lo pareces pero si te parece a Itachi.

-Es lo mismo -reclamo. Tal respes no ayudaba a su autoestima- Nii-san era un chico.

-No te fijes en los detalles - Yuu comenzó a empujar, siguiendo a los pelirrojos, que seguían riéndose. Los hermanos Uchiha se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa se encogieron de hombre y siguieron al grupo que iba en dirección a la famosa estatua.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es lo que preocupa, Sasuke?

El azabache levanto el rostro encontrándose con un sonriente Naruto. No se movió del lugar donde estaba entado al lado de la tumba de Itachi. Cuando Naruto le propuso visitarla juntos, no pensó que iría también la familia del contrario, aunque tampoco le extraño.

Acepto la invitación pero creyó que Kurama haría algo para impedirle ir, sin embargo no fue así, simplemente los apresuro a todos y se alejó con su novio, ignorando por completo. Ya no sabía que le dolía mas, la diferencia que le había mostrado durante esos dos días o las palabras de odio que desde el inicio le dedico.

Sumándole que ahora, también sus otros hijos procuraban evitarlo y en caso de no poder, lo ignoraban. No los culpaba esos días tuvo tiempo más que suficiente para reflexionar sobre su vida, aceptando su mala paternidad.

Tal vez Fugaku Uchiha no fue el mejor padre, pero incluso Sasuke aceptaba que por mucho, su padre lo crio mejor. Creció siendo comprado con su hermano mayor pero a pesar de todo, conoció el calor que brinda una familia y cuando pedía la atención de Fugaku, ese se la daba.

Caso contrario a él, que nunca presto atención a sus hijos al clasificarlos incapaces de despertar el sharingan.

Naruto e mantenía expectante a la respuesta que le daría el azabache, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción ante la esperanza de que al estar en ese lugar y solo ellos dos, Sasuke fuera sincero con su sentir… sonriendo y sintiéndose al no equivocarse.

-No puedo dejar de pensar que me merezco lo que estoy viviendo. -respondió el azabache mirando a sus hijos alejarse.

El menor dirigió su azulina mirada en la misma dirección en la que la mantenía su compañía, observando al grupo de jóvenes alejarse mientras charlaban. Comprendiendo a lo que se refería y estando de acuerdo con ello. No había manera de negar que Sasuke se mereciera en parte la evasión de sus hijos con Sakura, y aunque le molestaba que Karura no ayudara, le agradecía que no empeorara la situación gritando palabras de desprecio y odio hacia su otro progenitor.

El rubio sonrió lleno de culpa y comprensión, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la situación actual. Hacía años que conocía la situación en la que Vivian Sasuke y Sakura, así como el abandono que tenía el Uchiha con sus hijos. A base de amenazas seis años atrás, logro que Shikamaru le confesara la verdad con lujo de detalle sobre la vida de los Uchiha, culpándose en parte por lo que causo su huida. En alguno momento quiso regresar a Konoha y aclarar sus razones a pesar de las dificultades que tenía al estar a cargo de la aldea del remolino y con su familia, sin embargo, Tsunade e Iruka le regañaron, con la única intensión de que por una vez en su vida, el rubio fuera un poco egoísta y viera por sí mismo.

Ambos adultos consideraban que ya era hora que Naruto dejara de ver por el bien ajeno, principalmente el de Sasuke, y trabajara en mantener su felicidad al lado de Gaara. Y no es que odiaran o le desearan algún mal al Uchiha, era solo que tanto el médico como el profesor deseaban que Naruto siguiera sonriendo del mismo modo que lo hacía desde que encontró el amor en brazos del pelirrojo.

Eran conscientes del lazo especial entre Naruto y Sasuke; sufrieron la soledad desde pequeños, crecieron persiguiendo su deseo, creando una amistad especial que uno de ellos rompió ante su sed de venganza, mientras que por otra parte, el rubio se enfrente a grandes obstáculos para aminorar el caos ocasionado por el contrario, logrando con el tiempo cumplir con la promesa de recuperar a su amigo y logrando su sueño de ser Hokage, y a pesar de lo vivido, el azabache había vuelto a lastimarlo. Si, ya era tiempo de que el Uzumaki buscara su felicidad, razón por la que no le permitieron regresar a Konoha.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios, recordando la poca resistencia que presento cuando deseo regresar. La culpa que sentía provenía del hecho de que durante los primeros años en que se fue, pocas veces pensó en lo que sucedió tras su partida ya que tuvo otras prioridades; tuvo que enfrentarse a su mal estado de salud por culpa del sorpresivo embarazo y después el nacimiento de los gemelos; la realidad era que la crianza de los pequeños no fue fácil, casi nunca tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fueran ellos debido a su gran hiperactividad que mostraron durante sus primeros años, y a pesar de contar con el apoyo de muchos, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos de sus hijos; tiempo después pudo pensar y extrañar a sus viejos compañeros, no obstante, se vio cegado por su reciente relación con Gaara y con la familia que comenzaba a formar a su lado; y cuando al fin comenzó a tener más tiempo para recordar el pasado, se vio arrastrado hacia el liderazgo de la aldea que le abrió las puertas durante un mal momento.

En fin, debido a todo eso, al final opto por seguir el consejo de su abuela y su amado profesor, concentrándose en su propia familia, manteniendo la esperanza de que Sasuke recapacitara sus acciones y viera lo que tenía en sus manos y estaba perdiendo. Había sido algo ingenuo al pensar que el Uchiha dejaría de buscar y anhelar un pasado que no volvería ni seria, por culpa de acciones pasadas. Se había olvidado que el azabache era alguien que se aferraba con uñas y dientes a un pasado deseado. Confió en que Sasuke maduraría después de todo lo vivido, no obstante se olvidó que algunas personas -entre ellas el azabache- solo reconsideraban su estilo de vida una vez que llegaban a un callejón sin salida, solo alcanzaban la madurez cuando han tocado fondo por si solos.

Y ese momento había llegado nuevamente a la vida del Uchiha. Había tocado fondo en su relación con sus hijos. Y era su momento de ayudarlo de nuevo a recapacitar sobre ello, aunque en esta ocasión, solo podría darle la dirección del rumbo que tenía que tomar, no podría acompañarlo en su camino ya que ahora, el suyo estaba al lado de Gaara y era feliz de ese modo.

-Sí, es verdad. Te mereces lo que estás viviendo. -le echó en cara, esparciendo más sal a la herida.- Y no creo que puedas cambiarlo...

Sasuke agacho la mirada ante la flecha verbal que le dio Naruto, ingenuamente había pensado que el rubio negaría sus palabras y le dedicaría palabras de apoyo.

-Ugh...

-...Al menos, no de la noche a la mañana. -continuo el Uzumaki, conteniendo la sonrisa burlona que le causo la discreta reacción que observo en el contrario.- Pero eres un Uchiha, ¿cierto? - Sasuke miro fijamente a su viejo compañero de equipo, atento a sus palabras y admirando la gran sonrisa que le dedicaba.- No te rendirás ahora que sabes en que te has equivocado... ¡Ah! Y esta vez, no tendrás que hacer un vieja de redención.

Los ojos abiertos del mayor expresaban su sorpresa, agachando el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo y su sonrisa de sincera alegría al oír las palabras de su viejo amor. Naruto seguía siendo el mismo ángel que conoció y del cual se enamoró, y aunque aún costaba, comenzaba a comprender que lo había perdido.

\- ¿Hoy no usaras un clon para evitar estar a solas conmigo? -pregunto sin levantar el rostro, cruzándose de brazos para contener su deseo de abrazar al rubio.

Sabía que si hacia algún movimiento que incomodara a su compañero, probablemente le costaría, por lo que prefería sorpresivamente estar frente a un clon y no el original.

-No, ya no es necesario. -aseguro el rubio con tranquilidad.- Es el momento de remediar tus errores, ¿no crees?

Ambos ninjas permanecieron en silencio después de aquel leve susurro. Uno al lado del otro junto a la tumba de su hijo mayor. Sintiendo la tranquilidad que rodeaba aquel santuario creado por los lobos para el descanso eterno de un ser amado.

 ** _::::_**

 ** _::::_**

Los jóvenes habían llegado a un pequeño valle, donde fueron rodeados por toda la manada de lobos de todas las edades, quienes se mostraban firmes. Los mellizos tragaron saliva con dificultad, con su sonrisa nerviosa, se sentían a punto de recibir un juicio ante la hostilidad que sentían de los animales. Por su parte, los Uchihas se mantuvieron en su lugar pero con deseo de retroceder un poco y colocarse en guardia, pensando en que probablemente se habían equivocado de camino y terminaron en una zona prohibida.

Los más grandes del grupo junto con la más pequeña, se mantuvieron en silencio pero con la tranquilidad rodeándolos, a sabiendas de lo que sucedía. De entre un par de rocas más grandes y en frente de los humanos, salió una loba de color gris claro. Segundos después se colocó a su lado un lobo demasiado imponente y conocido por todos.

\- Es bueno ver que te encuentras bien a pesar de lo acontecido. -la fuerte voz del lobo rompió el silencio.

\- Soy Uzumaki, perder uno de mis sentidos no significa nada para mí. -aseguro Karura con gran orgullo.

La chica sin esfuerzo esquivo con un movimiento de zigzag a dos jóvenes lobos que se lanzaron con sus colmillos expuestos, dispuestos a destrozarle el cuello. Basto con que la Uzumaki se agachara un poco y luego diera un salto para esquivar a otro par de lobos que trataron de detener sus movimientos mordiendo sus piernas.

\- ¡Karura! -gritaron a coro los hermanos Uchiha, dispuestos a ayudarla.

Sin embargo, fueron detenidos por los mellizos, quienes se colocaron justo enfrente de su paso y negaron con la cabeza mientras su hermana mayor seguía esquivando más ataques de los cuatros lobos.

-Pero...-Sarada guardo silencio cuando Yashamaru la miro fijamente y coloco un dedo en sus labios.

-Solo observen. -le ordeno, regresando su atención a la mayor.

Yuu se mantenía simplemente observando a su novia con una sonrisa orgullosa por sus habilidades, él era de los pocos -por no decir el único- a quien Karura le confeso que practicaba con los ojos vendados desde que Shin y Naruto le dijeron que perdería la vista si continuaba usando el poder de sus ojos. La pequeña Mito se mantenía agarrada al cuello de su hermano político, mientras sonreía feliz por lo que veía, aquel singular espectáculo, en donde su hermana mayor parecía bailar y jugar con los cuatro lobos.

\- Miska, creo que ya te ha demostrado lo que buscas. -Karura interrumpió el "juego" al notar que sus hermanos de pelo oscuro estaban inquietándose mas.

\- Suficiente. -ordeno el lobo alfa con gran pesar.

El ataque de sus familiares había sido algo planeado para poner a prueba a la chica que ejercía como uno de los pocos puentes entre su valle y el mundo de los ninjas, no dejaría aquella importante conexión en manos de alguien incapaz de protegerla. Sin embargo, el resultado fue mejor de lo esperado y sus lobos solo quedaron en vergüenza al no poder tocar a la chica a pesar de la ventaja que le tenían. Karura lo entendió desde el momento en que fueron rodeados por lo que le cedió a su pequeña hermanita a su pareja después del primer ataque.

\- Veo que tu confianza no es infundada. -dijo el lobo bajando de las rocas y colocándose junto a los ninjas.- En eso te pareces mucho a Itachi.

El ambiente tenso del lugar se relajó por completo, siendo llenado por los aullidos de los más jóvenes lobunos, quienes estaban emocionados por las habilidades de la Uzumaki. Algunos conocieron a Itachi por lo que no les extrañaba pero algunos otros no habían tenido el privilegio al nacer después, por lo que era para algunos el primer encuentro con humanos.

\- Gracias por el cumplido. -Karura sonrió, dejándose llevar por algunos lobos hacia un extremo de los lobos.

\- Andando. -dijo Miska a los hermanos de la pelinegra.

Mito se soltó de Yuu y salto al lomo del lobo, quien no le dio importancia, siguiendo el camino que llevaba la Uzumaki mayor. Kushina y Yuu no tardaron en seguirlo, y poco después Yashamaru junto a los Uchiha. Al llegar al lado de Karura, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por la maravillosa estatua hecha de mármol, en donde se representaba a Itachi sonriendo y a su lado un lobo, que los pelirrojos identificaron como Kuro.

Los lobos responsables de tal obra comenzaron a brincar alrededor de la pelinegra mayor, preguntando a gritos que le parecía. Karura sonrió de lado, sintiendo la emoción ajena aunque no comprendiéndola del todo.

\- Kushina.

\- Ah, ¿Hai? -la pelirroja se acercó a su hermana, había sido sacada de sus pensamientos repentinamente.

Y es que los Uzumaki y Yuu no podían creer que aquello que veían era en verdad una simple estatua. Estaba tan bien detallada y pintada que parecía tan real que no les hubiera sorprendido que se moviera, aunque ese hecho en verdad los alteraría. El fugaz pensamiento de que el gemelo mayor estaba vivo y enfrente a ellos, se instaló en sus mentes.

\- ¿Podrías rodearla con tu arena? -pidió con una suplicante sonrisa.

El lugar se envolvió en el silencio y la incomodidad, por la alegría del momento se había olvidado de la discapacidad de la chica.

\- Por supuesto.

La melliza mayor acato la orden, y envolvió la estatua con su arena rebosante de arena. Karura sonrió y agradeció que la tela sobre sus ojos se deshiciera de la traicionera lágrima que escapo de sus ojos. A través del chakra impregnado en la arena de su hermana, podía visualizar aquello que generaba gran emoción a su alrededor. En ese momento, en verdad deseo poder ver aunque fuera solo unos segundos, sonrió ladinamente colocando sus manos en la cintura, no se dejaría hundir en la desesperación. No era lo suyo.

\- No está mal. -les aseguro con cierto toque de soberbia.

Los mellizos y Yuu no tardaron en romper en risas ante la actitud de la chica, quien no podía simplemente agradecer algo que la hacía feliz. El ambiente volvió a la alegría ya que los lobos más grandes conocían la personalidad a veces poco sincera de la Uzumaki, por lo que no tomaron a mal aquella actitud.

Poco a poco el entorno se volvió un tipo de reunión fiestera, ya que los lobos más jóvenes aceptaban sin ningún conflicto a aquellos humanos que estuvieran relacionados con Itachi y Naruto, mientras que los más grandes estaban acostumbrados a la convivencia con la familia del Kazekage.

Después de un rato, al grupo se unió Gaara que venía acompañado de un clon de su esposo, Shin, Sakura, Tsunade, Kankuro, Hinata y Kurama con Matatabi, quienes después de haber rezado frente a la tumba de Itachi habían ido a dar un paseo por el bosque junto con algunos lobos a petición de Miska, que necesitaba tiempo para poner a prueba a Karura.

\- ¡Papá, pase la prueba! -anuncio Karura en cuanto sintió el chakra de su rubio padre.

El clon de Naruto desapareció en cuanto el original llego en compañía de Sasuke, quien se sorprendió un poco cuando Karura se acercó alegremente a ellos anunciando la aprobación del líder de los lobos. El azabache era consciente que las palabras de su hija no eran dirigidas a él, pero no puedo evitar que el deseo de que algún día Karura le llamara "papá" y corriera hacia él, de manera tan alegre.

\- Me alegro por ti. -le contesto el rubio, acariciando su cabeza.

Padre e hija se acercaron un poco más hacia Gaara, quien ya caminaba a su encuentro. El pelirrojo no tardo en felicitarla también, aunque su expresión claramente demostraba que estaba en desacuerdo.

\- Ahora podre realizar mi viaje sin tener que...

\- Yo no estoy tan convencido. -interrumpió seriamente Gaara.- Creo que no deberías descartar la oportunidad que te brinda Shin por muy pequeña que sea...

\- ¡No quiero depender de una mínima esperanza! -grito Karura quedándose sin aire.

Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron, para muchos era la primera vez que la pelinegra le alzaba la voz a su padre, negándose a concederle su petición. Gaara y Naruto estaban seguros que de poder ver la mirada de su hija, se mostraría firme, furiosa, como muchas veces en el pasado cuando se negaban a cumplirle algún capricho importante para ella; visitar Konoha, saber sobre su padre, seguir a Yuu en su primera misión o la vez que pidieron ayudar en el secuestro de los mellizos.

\- Perdón. -se disculpó apresuradamente al notar lo que hizo, no había sido su intención de alza la voz al pelirrojo.- Es solo que ni Shin puede asegurar que la operación sea un éxito. Después de todo, no se obtuvo de la manera correcta. Itachi no fue quien...

\- Aun así...-continuo Gaara, rompiendo el silencio que dejo la frase incompleta de su hija.- No puedo quedarme tranquilo mientras mi hija mayor viaja por lugares peligrosos estando...

\- ¿Ciega? -termino la frase la pelinegra, fijando su rostro en el de su padre.- Puedes decirlo, no me molesta. -aseguro.- Y puedo asegurarte que no es ninguna desventaja. No hay necesidad de perturbar a Nii-san.

\- No importa cuánto me lo asegures, no puedo dejarte ir de este modo.

\- Oye... Gaara...-Naruto miro consternado a su esposo, no sabiendo a quien apoyar en ese momento.

En parte comprendía al pelirrojo mayor al no querer dejar que su hija corriera peligro, como buen padre le preocupaba que debido a su falta de visión no pudiera protegerse, tiempo atrás lo aceptaron y la apoyaron, llegando al acuerdo de que lo haría cuando cumpliera los 16. Aun así, también estaba de acuerdo con su pequeña, ya que Karura tenía parte de su personalidad por lo tanto sabía que la ceguera no le impediría cumplir su sueño, era consciente del daño que le causarían si le negaban viajar al lado de Shin para conocer el mundo que los rodeaba.

Miraba a uno y a otro mientras internamente se debatía a quien apoyar. ¿Gaara? ¿Karura? ¿Cuál era la opción correcta? No quería lastimar a ninguno; si se ponía del lado de Gaara destruiría el sueño de su hija, y él mejor que nadie sabía lo importante que era una meta para uno, no obstante, su corazón de padre le imploraba no poner a su hija en peligro, ponerla en resguardo al precio que fuera.

Cuando sentía que su corazón no resistiría, la respuesta llego por si sola. Al poner atención en las expresiones de su hija, supo que ella era quien tenía la solución. Karura era su hija, uno de su orgullo, una Uzumaki de sangre y como tal, no se dejaría vencer por un simple obstáculo.

\- Entonces...-murmuro la hija mayor, mostrando de manera inconsciente una sonrisa ladina como la de su progenitor azabache.- Te reto, Gaara.

* * *

 **Yukihana:** Bueno, esto es una pequeña muestra de mi falta, Jajaja… tenía la intención de subirlo antes pero dificultades técnicas me lo impidieron… Aun así…¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Mi propósito para este año es recuperar el ritmo de mis actualizaciones… deséenme suerte…

Jajaja… sus comentarios son bienvenidos…

 **Se cuidan ~**

 **Bye bye ~ ~**


	36. Compresión y agradecimiento

**Yukihana:** ¡Hola! Les traigo El Nuevo Capítulo de la Historia.

 **Naruto no es de mi pertenencia**

 **Aclaraciones:**

-...- = Diálogo de los personajes.

~ ~ = ... Flash Back (Recuerdos)

* ... * = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **Capitulo 35 - Comprensión y agradecimiento…**

* * *

.

Naruto suspiro con gran pesadez, si alguien le hubiera advertido que todo terminaría de ese modo, habría intervenido para impedir aquel reto lanzado por su hija una hora atrás. Tomo asiento en el sofá observando a su esposo ir detrás de su hija mayor, ya no podía hacer nada, el resultado le fue tan obvio cuando ella propuso algo tan absurdo como enfrentar a Sasuke como reemplazo debido a que Gaara seguía negándose a aceptar pelear al no querer golpearla, ni por impedir su partida.

\- ¡Karura! ¡Espera ahí!

Karura continúo ignorando los gritos de su padre pelirrojo, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, en donde cerró la puerta justo en el rostro de su perseguidor, el cual soltó un quejido por el fuerte golpe recibido. Al recuperarse un poco toco la puerta y continúo llamando a su hija pero sin obtener respuesta alguna. Después de unos minutos se rindió, por experiencia sabía que ahora que su hija se hallaba encerrada tardaría un tiempo en abrir o salir.

Se despidió de ella, pidiéndole recapacitar sus acciones y con resignación regreso junto a su esposo a la planta baja. Naruto le sonrió con compresión y calidez, haciéndole un espacio en el sofá justo a su lado. Gaara no tardo en acomodarse a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo más a él.

\- Dale su tiempo. -dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento Naruto, era esperar a que ambos se tranquilizaran y reflexionaran sobre sus decisiones. Él estaba dividido entre dos de sus amores, sintiendo el mismo deseo protector de Gaara hacia su hija, queriéndola alejar de cualquier peligro pero a la vez, comprendiendo a Karura y su anhelo por cumplir su sueño. Y él como padre solo quería hacer feliz.

Llegados a este punto, el rubio buscaría un acuerdo de ambas partes, es su deber como mediador en esa caótica pero amorosa familia.

 _ **:::**_

 _ **:::**_

Frustrada y triste se dejó caer sobre su cama después de cerrar la puerta. Sintiéndose un poco reconfortada por el silencio que reino una vez que su padre se fue y la dejo a solas. Agradecida con las razones externas que le permitieron alejar a sus hermanos por un tiempo, ya que sabía que todos querrían confortarla y aunque les agradecía, la verdad es que en esos momentos deseaba estar sola y reflexionar sobre sus errores una hora atrás.

Aun no podía creer que sus planes y deseos habían sido nuevamente frustrados por Sasuke. ¡Y luego el maldito no quería que lo odiara…! Chasqueo la lengua al momento de girar sobre la cama quedando boca arriba para _"mirar"_ frustrada el techo de su alcoba. Estaba bien que fue su idea pero realmente no había pensado que tal resultado se habría presentado.

Estaba enojada con todos; con su padre y su sobreprotección; con su papi por la falta de apoyo; con su suerte por abandonarla; con su novio, hermanos, tíos y los lobos por ser testigos de su fracaso; con Sasuke por hacerle caso… Valiente momento para que Sasuke obedeciera.

Pero sobre todo estaba molesta consigo misma, se creyó ser lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz para enfrentar al Uchiha. Confiaba en que sus habilidades la ayudarían a ganarle a su padre pelirrojo -tal vez no sería tan fácil pero saldría victoriosa- por lo que no le importo cuando Gaara se negó a su reto. Tan decidida estaba a demostrarle al líder del viento que sería capaz de realizar su viaje aun sin su sentido de la vista, que recurrió a su plan B. Se acercó a Sasuke y retiro el sello supresor que le puso desde que se conocieron, informándole a su padre pelirrojo de que de negarse nuevamente pelearía con el Uchiha y de ganarle tendría que dejarla ir.

Por supuesto Gaara no solo se negó a pelear con su hija sino también a que ella peleara con Sasuke, sin embargo Karura hizo uso de la astucia para salirse con la suya, por lo que termino luchando contra el Uchiha y con la palabra del kazekage de que le permitiría hacer su voluntad si vencía a su peor enemigo.

Confiada en ganar. Derrotar a Sasuke y salir victoriosa. Con el sentimiento de superioridad al vencer aun con la desventaja que su nula visión representaba. Razón por la que incluso amenazo al bastardo de que lo odiaría mas si es que consideraba contenerse, de nada servía si el azabache contenía sus habilidades en la pelea, después de todo quería demostrar que era capaz de librarse de peligros durante su viaje.

Logro mantener el ritmo de la pelea al inicio e incluso creyó tener ventaja al acorralar al Uchiha, ponerlo en una situación difícil, pero en medio del intercambio de golpes alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Naruto dirigida a su contrincante.

" _ **-Sasuke, deja de jugar o Karura se enojara."**_

Lo siguiente que supo la chica fue que su kunai fallo en herir a su objetivo, el cual ahora se encontraba detrás de ella, con su espada contra su cuello. Sasuke la venció en menos de un minuto. Se había estado conteniendo.

\- ¡Ahh! -grito con frustración, pataleando y golpeando sobre su cama.

\- Cuando te comportas de esta manera, en verdad te pareces a tu papá…

Karura detuvo su berrinche al escuchar la voz de Shin en su habitación, realmente no le sorprendía que invadiera su momento de soledad sin que lo hubiera notado.

-…Tan impulsiva, tan temeraria y confiada… en verdad te pareces más a Naruto de lo que piensas.

Karura se sentó sobre su cama con un puchero en sus labios, siendo observada por Shin, sentado en el marco de la ventana junto a la cama, dejando entrar el aire cálido del atardecer.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te envió mi padre? -demando saber con molestia, no quería compañía en ese momento- Porque de ser así, lo mejor sería que…

\- Vine por mi cuenta. -le interrumpió de manera tranquila- Tus padres se encuentran en la sala y no me vieron escabullirme. Naruto está tratando de tranquilizar el corazón de Gaara, él está preocupado por tu bienestar como cualquier padre lo estaría, pero también teme que lo odies por negarte tu sueño. -Karura mordió su labio inferior, por concentrarse en ella no pensó en sus padres.

\- Yo… yo nunca lo odiaría. -aseguro en un murmullo lleno de culpa- De hecho, es más probable que con el tiempo sea él quien me odie. No he hecho otra cosa que causarle problemas desde siempre.

\- ¿Qué hijo no le causa problemas a su padre y los preocupa? -Shin se encogió de hombros-Quédate tranquila, Karura, es imposible que Gaara te odie.

\- No estaría tan segura. -Karura apretó sus manos sobre la sabana de su cama- No sé cómo me ha aguantado ya tanto tiempo si ni siquiera tengo su sangre.

\- La sangre no define a la familia. Creí ya habértelo enseñado y que serias la mejor en entenderlo. -Shin miro a la joven con seriedad, endulzando su mirar al verla tan indefensa sobre su cama- ¿O es que acaso tu no ves a Gaara como un padre?

\- Por supuesto que sí. -aseguro levantando el rostro, dándose un golpe mental al reflexionar sus palabras.

\- En ese caso no hay que seguir con esto. -Shin levanto su mirada hacia la luna que comenzaba a salir- Sería bueno que fueras con tus padres. Siguen en la sala, un poco más tranquilos.

\- Esperemos un poco más, necesito calmarme otro poco.

\- Como desees.

\- Mejor dime, ¿viste la pelea entre Sasuke y yo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y que te pareció? -Karura agradeció que su voz no salió entrecortada, se le había dificultado un poco el hablar al escuchar el tono frio del Uzumaki.

\- Patético y decepcionante.

El corazón de la chica se contrajo, jamás creyó escuchar un tono carente de emoción de parte de Shin, quien siempre le dedico palabras y caricias fraternales llenas de calidez. Desde pequeños, el Uzumaki había mostrado interés en que alguno de los gemelos de Naruto tomara su lugar, que fuera el heredero de sus conocimientos, por lo que los trataba como si fueran sus propis hijos, velando por su bienestar con gran amor.

Y conforme los años pasaron, Shin concreto su interés en Karura al ver que Itachi desde pequeño había decidido su futuro, uno parecido al de sus padres; ser un gran ninja para proteger a sus seres queridos, muy contrario a su introvertida hermana, la cual era movida por la curiosidad y la aventura. Razones por las cuales la joven llego a ver al heredero como un mentor que le mostraba sus conocimientos con gran alegría. Escucharle hablarle de esa manera le generaba la sensación de haberle fallado.

\- Ahh…yo… yo lo… -tartamudeaba sin saber realmente que decir.

\- No estoy decepcionado porque perdieras o algo así. -le aclaro Shin, pasando una mano por su cabello rojizo ante la incomodidad generada.

Karura guardo silencio, aliviada ante la aclaración y curiosa por la razón del extraño comportamiento del varón.

\- ¿Entonces? -se animó a romper el silencio que se creó tras las palabras del mayor.

\- Fue decepciónate la respuesta a la que llegaste para conseguir tu petición y golpear a tu _"no padre_ " de manera libre… la violencia nunca ha sido, ni será una buena solución.

\- No necesito usar excusas para golpear al bastardo. -intento desviar el tema.

Shin suspiro a sabiendas del fuerte carácter de su futura discípula, aunque le alegrara ya no percibir la sensación de odio en la voz de la menor no podía aceptar del todo su modo de actuar. Karura se recargo sobre la cabecera de su cama, abrazando sus piernas intentado mantener su calor.

\- No se me ocurrió otro modo de hacerle ver a mi padre que puedo valerme por mi misma allá fuera. -murmuro la chica con un poco de vergüenza- El usar los… Itachi no… yo no merezco algo así.

Shin dirigió su mano a los oscuros cabellos de la chica revolviéndolos con cariño al oírla tartamudear, incapaz de desistir en la opción que él le daba. Aceptaba que tal vez no era una linda solución pero era lo único que podía devolverle la visión a la chica en ese momento. Él no podía ayudarla más allá y la otra opción era que Naruto reconstruyera sus ojos como lo había hecho con Kakashi durante la cuarta guerra, sin embargo esa última opción era imposible ahora que el rubio no tenía chakra propio por el embarazo.

\- Karura, la única razón por la que no quieres la opción que te brindo es por orgullo. -le mostro una sonrisa comprensiva aun cuando sabía que la chica no la vería.

\- ¡Eso no es…!

\- Itachi mismo apuesto que me hubiera rogado por ayudarte. -se inclinó sobre la cama, tomando del mentón el rostro de la menor y acercándola al suyo- A cualquier precio. -murmuro de manera seria- Al igual que tus padres y demás hermanos me lo pidieron tiempo atrás cuando les dije que perderías la visión en algún momento por usar el sharingan de manera tan despreocupada. Ahora, tu familia está sumamente preocupada por tu bienestar y a ti parece no importarte. Si no es por orgullo, no encuentro otra razón para rechazarme.

\- Yo puedo…

\- Puedes valerte por ti misma en tu vida cotidiana. -el pelirrojo acepto- Pero te recuerdo que lo que deseas es algo que va más allá de cuidarte a ti sola. La ceguera no es algo que solo te perjudique a ti, envolverá tu mundo y afectara por igual a todos te rodeen o no. -le interrumpió Shin con seriedad- Siempre te lo he dicho Karura, el peso con el que piensas cargar solo te lo entregare cuando dejes de lado tu orgullo, ese que te impide perdonar por completo a Sasuke por no haber sido ni ser un padre adecuado. Ese tonto orgullo que no te permite perdonarte por no haber sido capaz de ayudar, y digo ayudar, no salvar…-aclaro-…a Itachi. Muy poco pudieron haber hecho tu hermano y tú en esa situación, además de que él tomo la decisión de seguir un consejo, bien pudo haber sido tuyo o del ninja al que le quitaron el pergamino, no fue ni será tu culpa, olvida ya eso…

Un sentimiento lleno de dolor y tristeza invadió a Karura, un gemido doloroso se formó en su garganta debido al llanto que intentaba contener en su interior. La tela sobre sus ojos se humedeció por culpa de las lágrimas que lograron formarse.

-…El orgullo es un mal consejero cuando es excesivo. Un ejemplo claro es Sasuke que se ha quedado solo por culpa propia. También puedes considerar el destino del clan Uchiha, que por querer ser más respetados dentro de su aldea terminaron de ese modo o de Madara al creer que era el único capaz de traer paz a este mundo. Incluso tu misma entras en mi lista de ejemplos, todos tus malos recuerdos empezaron cuando decidiste seguir con tu orgullo y confianza de ser superior. -continuo Shin con tranquilidad, convencido de que poco a poco su pupila comenzaba a tener cambios - Podría darte mil ejemplos más pero seria el mismo resultado. El orgullo y odio excesivo son males que no te permiten ver en este momento que tu padre solo quiere tu bien, y no es que dude que seas capaz de ser independiente…

Shin se estiro como gato, observando que en unas casas no muy lejos de ahí eran observados por un hombre arrepentido que no sabía que podía hacer para remediar sus errores. Sabia por comentarios de Naruto que Sasuke estaba recapacitando sobre sus errores una vez más pero ¿aun habría tiempo de que no perdiera lo más valioso que hay en el mundo?

-…Pero tú serás mi sucesora, deberás velar por el bienestar de todos y no solo por ti. Necesitarás de todas tus capacidades para observar el transcurrir del tiempo sin interferir. De nada te servirá el orgullo necesitaras de la humildad, no necesitaras del odio pero si del amor a todo lo vivo. Paciencia por los errores ajenos. -el Uzumaki continuo con la charla, aligerando el tema después de un rato- …Necesitas madurar y perdonar. -concluyó con una sonrisa- Créeme cuando te digo que tus padres saben que puedes contigo misma, es solo que…

-…desean una mayor seguridad de que nada me pasara lejos de ellos. -a completo la chica con sutileza y resignación.

\- Exacto. Veo que ya estas comprendiendo. -sonrió- Tus padres solo te piden la oportunidad de que les brindes tranquilidad a sus vidas al aceptar mi sugerencia. Ellos comprenden que en un futuro es probable que te topes con más obstáculos. Que no podrán evitar que sientas dolor, temor, angustia e impotencia, entre otros cosas más, después de todo es parte de lo que significa vivir, pero desean que al menos tu camino no sea tan malo si hay algún modo de ayudarte… ¿comprendes ahora? -la chica asintió- Entonces, ¿aceptas?

\- No… no tengo otra opción. -murmuro desviando el rostro.- De seguir negándome, tu insistirás. A veces llegas a ser demasiado exasperante.

\- ¡Oye! -se quejó, causando una leve risa en la menor- Como sea, velo de esta manera, lo que te ofrezco no es totalmente seguro. Hay un gran porcentaje de que la operación falle, de que no consiguiera desarrollarlo de la manera correcta o lo que hice solo sea un actuar impulsivo. -Shin se encogió de hombros- En cualquiera de esos casos, podrás decirle a tus padres. _"Yo tenía razón"_ justo en su cara como te gusta.

Karura hizo un gesto simulando que tal idea era considerablemente buena, mostrando una sonrisa ladina ante el intento de Shin por animarla. Si bien existía una posibilidad de fallo como decía el pelirrojo, ella sabía que si el mayor había hecho su mejor esfuerzo no había manera de que algo saliera mal.

\- ¿Habrá un momento en que pueda ganarles? -pregunto al aire.

Karura se sentía derrotada al no poder negar que el mayor tenía toda la boca llena de razón y aceptando que su actuar a veces podía llegar a ser infantil. En su defensa podía decir que su edad aún era de una joven pero ella misma sabía que era simplemente caprichosa a veces. En este caso tal vez era orgullo como decía Shin o tal vez era por respeto y amor hacia su hermano mayor, puede que ambas, sin embargo no quería pensar más en ello, ya había aceptado acceder a la operación.

Ella era tan orgullosa que en ocasiones se olvidaba de lo más importante y terminaba lastimando a sus seres queridos. Otro desagradable rasgo de su sangre Uchiha. Exhalo todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones, no queriendo pensar en lo agobiante que era portar tal maldición dentro de sus venas. Quería dejar ese rencor atrás aunque fuera imposible pero al menos quería dejarlo en el rincón más olvidado de su mente, durante esos días había visto la vida miserable de Sasuke y lo infeliz que se veía su futuro.

…Y ella no quería terminar así, no quería quedar sola, odiada y resentida con todos, siendo compadecida por los demás por la infeliz vida que llevaba. Lo que deseaba era ser como su padre rubio, quien a pesar de todos los obstáculos que tuvo en su vida, al final era feliz al lado de una gran familia, teniendo el amor de un gran hombre y con un futuro por venir lleno de felicidad. Su sueño era ocupar el lugar de Shin en un futuro y velar por el bien de los demás, asegurando un futuro libre de conflictos para sus hermanos, protegerlos de cualquier mal, gracias a los conocimientos que obtendría al ser la heredera de la voluntad del sabio de los seis caminos.

\- Ahora ve e informales a tus padres que dejaras el asunto en mis manos, así estarán más tranquilos y no te molestara de nuevo. -Shin le hablaba de manera cómplice- Todavía están en la sala.

\- ¿Cómo estás seguro que siguen ahí?

Shin suspiro ante el obvio intento de la chica por conseguir más tiempo antes de hablar con sus padres, por lo que prefirió continuar con la conversación a sabiendas de que no lograría hacerla desistir de posponer lo inevitable, la dejaría tener el tiempo que necesitara.

\- ¿Dudas de mí? -hablo fingiéndose indignado- ¿De mí, el gran…?

\- Yo no logro sentirlos. -interrumpió con calma la chica.

\- ¿Eh?

El Uzumaki miro desconcertado a la menor ya que no podía creerle del todo. Esa chica que hasta ahora había mostrado su gran habilidad al moverse como si nada por media de su chakra le decía que era incapaz de sentir a sus padres, los cuales él claramente percibía en el piso debajo. Guardo silencio reflexionando el porqué de tal suceso si estaba seguro de haberle enseñado a todos los hijos de Naruto a ver a través de su chakra, habilidad en las que sobresalieron Karura y Kushina tiempo atrás. Una ayudada por su arena y la otra por el aire. Desde su ceguera, Karura había estado utilizando el mismo método que los mellizos con su arena y el chakra, solo que ella uso el viento para ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba y con cierta distancia limitante.

Observo a la chica pelinegra que esperaba una respuesta de su parte, llegando a una posible causa después de pensarlo bastante. Hasta el momento a Karura se le había hecho imposible poder dominar el modo sabio, por lo que no podía percibir libremente chakras a distancia como Naruto. La pelinegra lo había intentado y fracasado tiempo atrás, terminando con ciertas partes de su cuerpo a media transformación a una rana.

Muchos pensaron -incluyéndolo a él- que al ser hija de Naruto se le facilitaría dominar el modo sabio, gran sorpresa fue la que se llevaron cuando la chica fue incapaz de manejar la energía natural. El viejo sapo supuso que ella no tendría el don por lo que abandonaron aquella enseñanza, la retomarían más adelante cuando las emociones y sentimientos de la chica estuvieran claros.

\- ¿Cuál es tu límite de percepción?

\- ¿Eh? -Karura se mostró pensativa, la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.- Mmm… creo que mi cuarto…

\- ¿Crees? -enarco una ceja.

\- Depende del viento que puedo crear a mí alrededor, además que por mucho que lo intento no puedo hacer que mi chakra se proyecte en ciertas superficies.

\- ¿En cuáles?

\- La mayoría en edificios o incluso aquí en casa.

\- ¿El piso y las paredes? -la chica asintió a la pregunta de su mentor.- Puede que se deba a que la arena utilizada ya no es del todo natural…

Karura sonrió victoriosa al oír como Shin se olvidaba de todos los asuntos ajenos a ese momento y centraba su total atención en crear teorías referentes a su poca habilidad de manejar energía natural y por qué no podía enviar chakra a través de ciertas superficies. Lo dejo perderse en sus pensamientos mientras ella solo lo escuchaba murmurar, había ganado tiempo antes de enfrentar a sus padres.

Y no es que el tema le fuera indiferente del todo, después de todo la falta de visión era un poco estresante a pesar de que sabía que llegaría ese momento, aunque tampoco es como si le hubiera dado mucho interés, ella siempre había culpado a su sangre Uchiha de ser la causante de que no logra dominar el modo sabio igual que su papi. Y aunque sus padres, Shin y el matrimonio de sapos, llegaron también a considerarlo, desde hacía un tiempo habían cambiado de opinión, culpando a su descontrol de emociones.

Odio a Sasuke y amor a su familia. Culpabilidad por Itachi y alegría por la vida. Temor a entenderlo todo y fascinación por lo nuevo. Si, su interior era un caos.

 _ **:::**_

 _ **:::**_

Su entrenamiento había terminado hace rato y a pesar de que Konohamaru les ofreció llevarlos a casa, ellos le pidieron que los llevara a ver a los mellizos Uzumaki. Razón por la que se encontraban ahora en la entrada del campo de entrenamiento #6, observando el último esfuerzo del equipo Sabaku No para capturar a su profesora.

El equipo de Konoha aceptaba con gran pesar que aquel equipo era muy bueno y les sería muy difícil enfrentarlos en la siguiente etapa del examen. Se quedaron en la entrada para no molestar, manteniendo un bajo perfil. Observaron como una gran ola de arena metálica se aproximaba con gran rapidez hacia la kunoichi mayor que apenas y había podido escapar de un ataque sincronizado de los mellizos.

\- ¡Demasiado lento! -grito Matsuri a su estudiante pelinegro- Esa técnica tiene un gran número de aberturas.

La profesora había saltado, esquivando fácilmente la técnica de Shinki, sonriendo satisfecha al decirle sus puntos débiles pero tal expresión se perdió al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del chico unos metros lejos de ella, notando también a Yashamaru con las manos alzadas.

Con gran rapidez la profesora levanto la vista, encontrándose con Kushina por arriba de ella. La chica pelirroja había sido lanzada al aire por su hermano, sobrepasando en altura a su profesora. La melliza mayor le sonrió victoriosa a Matsuri cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sin dar tregua a su maestra lanzo una llovizna de shurikens y kunais.

\- ¡Demonios! -exclamo la instructora cubriéndose con esfuerzo con ambas manos.

Con rapidez descendió, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Kushina había dejado de lanzar las armas al quedarse sin ninguna a su parecer. Matsuri se levantó pero se topó con el otro miembro pelirrojo a escasos centímetros de ella. Le habían tendido una trampa.

\- Game over, sensei. -Yashamaru sonrió victorioso cuando su arena envolvió a la mayor.

\- Game over. -repitió la kunoichi derrotada, sonriendo orgullosa por la capacidad de sus estudiantes.

El equipo 7 aplaudió atrayendo la atención de Shinki y Kushina pero no del mellizo menor que le sostenía la mirada a su entrenadora. Sarada estaba por saludarlos cuando la situación cambio.

\- ¡Woow! -exclamaron casi todos al unísono.

Algunos se sonrojaron al ver la secuencia de acontecimientos… Matsuri había permanecido en su lugar mientras Yashamaru la liberaba de su arena, lo que nadie previo fue que maestra y estudiante terminarían uniendo sus labios en un beso por culpa de Kushina, quien a modo de juego cayó sobre los hombros de su hermano, empujándolo sobre su maestra de modo que los tres terminaron sobre la arena.

Al separarse el rostro de Yashamaru se fusionó con su cabello a causa de la vergüenza, levantándose tan rápido como cayeron y disculpándose efusivamente con la mayor antes de perseguir a muerte a su hermana que no había tardado en huir.

\- ¡Kushina, detente! -gritaba mientras atacaba con diferentes jutsus e intentando apresarla con su arena- ¡Kushina!

La chica pelirroja corría por todo el lugar mientras reía y se disculpaba sin realmente sentirlo. Matsuri se mantuvo en su lugar con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa, enternecida por la reacción de su alumno.

\- ¿Necesitan algo?

La tranquila voz de Shinki atrajo la atención del equipo 7 que se sobresaltó por su repentina aparición justo a un lado.

\- Perdón, no queríamos interrumpir. -dijo Sarada recuperando su porte serio- Solo queremos hablar un poco con ustedes, podemos esperar a que terminen…

\- No importa. -le interrumpió el chico pelinegro- Ya se terminó en el momento en que Yashamaru libero a Matsuri-sensei. ¿Qué quieren hablar?

\- Amm… bueno…

Sarada dirigió su mirada a los mellizos que seguían corriendo, el tema que iban a tratar los involucrados a todo el equipo, algo que Shinki comprendió por lo que después de suspirar con gran cansancio, grito al resto de su equipo que se detuviera y se acercara.

Era la primera vez que los de Konoha lo escuchaban alzar la voz por lo que se sobresaltaron notoriamente, saliendo de ese estado al notar la reacción aterrada con la que los mellizos se acercaron sin refutar. Fue en ese momento en que el equipo 7 entendió que tal vez Kushina podía sobresalir y parecer la líder de aquel equipo al ordenar y ser obedecida por los contrarios sin que dijeran alguna objeción real, siendo arrastrados a los caprichos de la pelirroja… sin embargo, quien en realidad tenía el mando era Shinki, manteniendo todo bajo control.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Kushina.

-…Bueno, verán…

\- Venimos a agradecerles lo que hicieron por nosotros. -Ryuu tomo el mando cuando Sarada no encontró las palabras correctas.

El varón Uchiha se había asegurado de que estuvieran solos, aprovechando que sus profesores estaban platicando muy lejos de ellos, después de todo, lo que hablarían estaba contra las reglas del examen.

\- No tienen porque agradecer. -dijo secamente Yashamaru entendiendo a que se refería el contrario.- No hicimos gran cosa.

\- Claro que fue algo grande. -dijo Mitsuki.- Nos ayudaron a pasar a la siguiente etapa.

\- De no ser por ustedes, nosotros no estaríamos…

\- No sabemos de que hablan. -interrumpió Kushina silbando y mirando a todos lados sin interés alguno.

Los Uchihas suspiraron y Mitsuki negó con la cabeza comprendiendo que no importara lo que dijeran, los contrarios no aceptarían sus agradecimientos y continuarían negando que los ayudaron con la prueba. Ninguno estaba satisfecho con eso pero dejarían de insistir porque si alguien se enteraba de lo hecho por los mellizos, todos saldrían perjudicados y aunque ellos aceptaran el daño no deseaban perjudicar a los Sabaku No.

Durante la evaluación para pasar al tercer examen, los Kage´s habían decidido que tomarían en cuenta el día y medio que avanzo, seleccionado a los equipos que robaron un estandarte y a quienes lo protegieron. Por obviedad ellos no hubieran podido avanzar ya que no lograron robárselo a ningún equipo. Sin embargo, a quien creían que era Mitsuki, entrego un estandarte a los evaluadores, logrando el pase de inmediato. Los hermanos pelinegros estaban confundidos pero guardaron silencio como su compañero se los pidió en su momento. Agradecieron el pase y salieron de la oficina de los evaluadores, una vez lejos de ahí, el tercero deshizo el jutsu de transformación con el que se había infiltrado al equipo 7, apareciendo Kushina, segundos después aparecieron los otros Sabaku No y Mitsuki -el verdadero-.

El equipo de la arena les explico que secuestraron a Mitsuki porque no quería aceptar el estandarte que le ofrecían, asegurando que ellos tampoco lo querrían, por lo que Kushina tuvo que ocupar el lugar del chico víbora, argumentando que el darles un estandarte era un modo de agradecer las veces que los salvaron de los alacranes en la tormenta.

El equipo 7 se negó -tal como había dicho Mitsuki- y estaban por decir la verdad a los adultos, no obstante se detuvieron cuando los contrarios comenzaron a decir que no solo descalificarían al equipo 7 sino también a ellos, por lo que los Uchihas no tuvieron más remedio que rendirse. Aceptando con un poco de culpa las felicitaciones de sus seres queridos, principalmente de Sakura y Karura, prometiendo que harían su mejor esfuerzo por ganar el examen y demostrar que hubieran podido hacerle de haber tenido tiempo suficiente en la segunda prueba.

\- No se los dejaremos fácil. -dijo con arrogancia Ryuu.

Los mellizos sonrieron llenos de emoción ante la mirada y sonrisa de gran confianza que los de Konoha les dedicaron. El tercer examen seria emocionante.

 _ **::::**_

* * *

 _ **::::**_

 _ **Yukihana:**_ Bueno, en realidad no tengo palabras para disculparme por la larga ausencia… y aunque tal vez a algunos no les interese sé que debo una explicación -será breve-… La realidad es que durante los primeros años de mi carrera universitaria no me vi adsorbida tan profundamente como otros autores, tenía mucho tiempo libre -razón por la creación de tantas historias- sin embargo en este últimos meses me he visto no solo adsorbida por ser mi último año en la universidad -exámenes y trabajos finales-, sino también por la realización de mis prácticas y mi tesis, además de mi trabajo de medio tiempo y fingir una vida social estable para no preocupar a mi madre la cual me reprocha que me sumerjo más de la cuenta en la fantasía que me regala el anime.

Todo junto me ha impedido escribir con la misma regularidad que tiempo atrás, así que pido perdón por el retraso. Agradezco de corazón la paciencia que tuvieron a quienes aún continuaran leyendo. Espero sigan disfrutando de la historia que a pesar de no contener tanto romance y Lemon como muchas quisieran, aun me apoyan, quería crear una historia enfocada en otras cosas que no sean tan comunes… en unos días subiré Bund para quienes lo leen y muy pronto actualizare mis demás historias…

Lamento no poder asegurar una actualización semanal como antes pero tratare que al menos esta historia tenga un capitulo nuevo en 15 días…

 _ **Nos vemos~ Bye bye~**_


End file.
